


We Make The World Go!

by technocouture



Series: To The World, We Are NCT! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon B2W2, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sign Language, mute characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 192,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technocouture/pseuds/technocouture
Summary: Two years after the prophecy’s revival, the hero and the king have disappeared with the legendary Pokemon, and Team Plasma has returned.Donghyuck is a new adventurer obsessed with Eggs. Mark is a lively trainer who’s crazy about battling. Together, they set off to travel the Unova region—if it doesn’t totallyfreezeby the summer's end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am back! I thought I could try writing something lighter for a change… and so I got to adapt a pokemon AU! I have a good amount planned so I’m super excited to write this!
> 
> A FEW THINGS BEFORE WE START!! it’s my personal headcanon that all protagonists in the pokemon games are mute. So there will be mute characters in this story as well as sign language! I’ve done my best to read about it and I will try to stay as authentic as I can to the ‘translation’, but please do not hesitate to offer advice or correct me. I don’t see this as a challenge but more of an opportunity to learn, and share more works with sign language to the world.
> 
> Also, this story is set in the B2W2 universe from the games, and I will be loosely following their plot line. If you haven’t played BW or B2W2, it’s all right! (though I suggest you have the Unova map nearby!) I will do my best to contextualize things!
> 
> I really want to have a lot of fun with this fic, so thank you all again for reading with me!

The sun falls in the horizon. A radiant sheet forms where the fiery light is casted onto the sea. The evening wind flows across the coast and over the bluff, dragging in the crashing waves, and the night’s storm.

On the top of the craggy cliff sits a man, gazing over the sea and sky. The last of the sunlight illuminates his face, painting him in a warm glow. He stares longingly at the small outline of land in the distance, fading within the skyline.

The moment passes, and he sighs. A powerful rumbling noise resounds from the bluff. He raises his head at the sound of footsteps, and the thunderous roar that echoes inside the mountains.

—

For as long as Donghyuck could remember, [Chansey](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chansey_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) was always by his side. He couldn’t think of a time where she wasn’t with him, waddling and singing about. It was her round and pink shape he followed everywhere and her soothing voice he always listened for. She was Donghyuck’s first Pokemon, and his best friend in the world.

Before Donghyuck was born, his family owned a big [daycare](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Day_Care) in the east, and his mother had bought the house in Aspertia when the city’s settlement project finished. She had chosen to move to the new area by her own means, a few months’ journey across the region with only her Pokemon, her full heart, Donghyuck still in her belly, and the daycare year’s last Egg, a [Happiny](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Happiny_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). She used to always say that it had been her own small _adventure_ , before he was born.

‘No adventure now why?’ he asks her one night tucked in bed.

She kisses his cheek and answers sweetly: “Because I had you, my little sunshine. You’re my adventure now.”

When his mother works, it’s Chansey who feeds him, plays with him and takes care of him the most. She cheers him up when he cries, tucks him into bed every night, plays the piano with him and sings his favorite songs, even goes along with his silly pranks and games. She lets him tug on her growths when he wants attention and coos at him when he rubs his chest in apology. Donghyuck loved Chansey very much; he watched himself grow taller than her over the years, and while he always remembers her as Chansey, in the old pictures of his mother’s photobooks he always sees himself holding the Happiny in his arms.

His finger points to the white round object inside the Pokemon. His mother brings her index and middle fingers together, then spreads them downward. “ _Egg_ ,” she says. “You can eat them.”

Donghyuck’s favorite food becomes the egg in Chansey’s pouch. She hatches one every day for him and points with her stubby arms her little mouth, gesturing for him to eat. Donghyuck loves them more than anything, and finds himself fascinated by _eggs_.

He picks up all the books about them in the library and spends his days reading. He decorates his room with his colourful drawings of Chansey, him and his mother, gathering eggs happily in the garden. Before snack time, he carries Chansey’s egg around, pretending it’s a real one and performing imaginary operations on it. He always wishes for a Pokemon to hatch from it.

The first time Donghyuck sees a [Pokemon Egg](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Egg) is when he’s 10 at a school convention. A nurse from the [Pokemon Center](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Center) comes to teach the children as well as raise awareness on Pokemon breeding. Donghyuck can’t speak, but he’s a _loud_ child; he asks so many questions that the nurse gifts him an honorary Egg Specialist badge, a small present he keeps to this day in his room on his console. He tells his mother he wants to work in a Pokemon Center when he grows up and take care of all the eggs in the world.

“Well, how about that?” she answers, proud. “My little sunshine, already an egg expert!”

Donghyuck smirks, spreads his fingers downward, then spells the rest out. ‘ _Eggspert_.’ His mother laughs heartily and hugs him in her arms.

As the years pass, Donghyuck learns more about Eggs. He makes curious correspondence with professors in the region and his mother teaches him all she knows about the daycare work. Donghyuck does some research on his own for his school projects, interviewing the breeders she used to work with. His mother, he learns, turned out to be a very prominent member in the Pokemon daycare community, and Donghyuck becomes well-known among them as her brilliant son, with the artful young mind and the great love for Eggs.

Then, [Unova](https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ds/661226-pokemon-black-version-2/faqs/71001) changes. When Donghyuck is 16, things are turbulent in the region. He tries as much as he can to follow the news, but it’s difficult when he has so much work at school and so many things are happening at once. [Team Plasma](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Plasma) worries him, and it's not because of their silly medieval-themed uniforms. Donghyuck hears them preach about the Pokemon’s liberation, but something about it doesn’t sit well with him. Something about their manners and approach brings out a bad feeling in him. Donghyuck’s someone who knows how to _listen_ , and so he has a way with others’ looks and their speech ; when he hears Plasma talk about freedom and equality, freedom and responsibility, freedom and _power_ —he can tell something about their tone doesn’t match their words. He can feel from the way they speak, that none of it means any good.

When Team Plasma finally erupts, Donghyuck is terribly proud to say he knew, but there’s no use celebrating when the entire region is plunged into chaos. The hero of the story he’s followed from the news has defeated them, but he vanishes without a trace. The king of Team Plasma also disappears, but the most worrying part for everyone is that the [Champion](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Champion) somehow also goes away. No one is aware of his whereabouts, not even the [Elite Four](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elite_Four). His title still stands, however it’s one of the Elite Four who acts as his substitute every Challenge Season, and fortunately so far, no one has defeated him. So far, Unova is still picking up the pieces from Plasma’s destruction.

Donghyuck had no concerns for the Championship title. It wasn’t a goal of his, unlike for the myriad of young aspiring trainers in the region, something he never missed a chance to make fun about. In his eyes, trainers were crazy, bloodthirsty fanatics who couldn’t take the time to relax and simply enjoy Pokemon’s company. Donghyuck learned the basics of battling at school but only engaged in it for his virtual courses. Chansey was his only Pokemon, and while he knew her skillset, he never once battled. He didn’t find the thrill or the accomplishment in it—it just wasn’t for him. And with the way Plasma blew up, he didn’t want to feel like the way they depicted it, a state of _enslavement_ , where he robbed his Pokemon of their freedom and potential. Team Plasma were undeniably evil, their claims were ill-founded, but it didn’t mean there wasn’t a small truth that resounded with the people, the people who chose to hear them out.

But Donghyuck knows, he’d never hurt Chansey or any Pokemon in his life. He swore it to himself, to Chansey, to his mother, and to all the Pokemon in the world; to each of the stars in the night sky he makes a cross over his heart and prays for peace. He prays for the region, for the hero and the Champion, for Pokemon and for Eggs, and at last for himself.

Donghyuck used to think it was over. That the story had passed. And that things would go back to normal, that the seasons would succeed each other, and Unova, finally, would come back anew.

Two years passed, and the page had been turned.

—

The [day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-tggRh__SE) of Donghyuck’s 18 th birthday, his mother receives a phone call from an old colleague. Apparently, the man’s son, a seasoned trainer, has moved to Floccesy Town to start a new Egg project inside the scientific community, and wants her son to join the team. [Donghyuck](https://goo.gl/images/5CYypJ)’s making faces at himself in the mirror when his mother calls him down from his room.

“Good morning sunshine,” she greets him with a kiss. “Happy birthday! Sit down, I want to talk to you about something exciting!”

Chansey totters into the kitchen holding a full plate for breakfast. Donghyuck gives her a hug and eats hungrily at her side. He listens attentively to his mother recounting the phone call, and feels himself overcome with excitement.

“You remember Dr. Kim, right?” He nods eagerly. “He’s the one who gifted me Chansey when I left, actually! He was a good friend back at the daycare. Well, anyway—honey, Floccesy Town isn’t far from Aspertia City, but that’s not the issue.”

Donghyuck gives her a questioning look.

“It’s that you would need Pokemon to get there,” she answers. “That’s why Dr. Kim’s contacted the [Professor](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Professor) in Aspertia, so you could have a Pokemon with you!’

Donghyuck widens his eyes and drags his finger down. ‘ _Really?!_ ’ He looks over to Chansey who seems just as surprised. Donghyuck never begged his mother for more Pokemon, since he always had her. He could admit there were times he was jealous of the other kids in the playground with their [Lillipup](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lillipup_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Patrat](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Patrat_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and sure when he saw older trainers with their enormous Pokemon he couldn’t help but want one as well, but he loved Chansey the most, even if he always thought of going on adventures to discover more Pokemon and Eggs.

‘Pokemon! From _lab?!_ ’ he points frantically to the direction outside.

“Yes! Isn’t that exciting? We’ve seen the Professor a few times at the Pokemon Center, remember? He’s young, and he’s very nice. You should meet him today, so you can leave for Floccesy as soon as you can. So, what do you say?” she asks with a bright smile, holding his hand. “Do you want to go on your own Pokemon adventure?”

Donghyuck is out of his seat before she can finish her question. He wraps her in his arms and shakes up. His mother’s eyes are a little teary when they pull apart, and Donghyuck can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just so proud of you,” she says, cupping his face.

He rubs her hands in comfort. ‘I’m really happy. _Absolutely_ best day ever. I can’t ask anything more.’ He looks her in the eyes and blows her a kiss. ‘Thank you.’

She smiles. “Don’t thank me, honey. Thank the professor and that Dr. Kim’s son, when you see them.”

‘I leave now?’ he glances at the clock, then at Chansey. He didn’t want to seem so impatient, but this was something he’d been waiting for, even if it seemed so sudden. A whole new opportunity that was almost too good to be true. And he looks at Chansey now, because she was there for him all his life, and he wants to be there for her as well; he wanted to take her with him.

“Yes, yes, he should be waiting for you. Go get changed!”

Donghyuck washes up and goes up to his room. He puts on all his favorite clothes, packs some for change and squeezes a coat into his bag. He goes to his desk and brings a couple of his notebooks as well, where he’s written the most about Pokemon and Eggs. Chansey is chirping at the step of the stairs and Donghyuck follows her down to the kitchen where his mother is watching TV.

“Do you have everything you need, honey? Your bag? Your medicine pouches?” Donghyuck nods, rummaging through his things one last time. His heart is racing and his fingers shake in anticipation. “What about your [X-Transceiver](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Xtransceiver)?”

He nods, and Chansey and him stare at each other.

“All right then.” She accompanies him to the front door. Donghyuck places his hands up and points at Chansey.

‘Come with me?’

His mother seems surprised but gives a big smile. “Oh, of course she can, honey. Well—” she turns to the Pokemon, “does she want to go?”

‘Go with me?’ Donghyuck signs with a light tremble. ‘Please? Long-past, you always care for me. I’m no little brat now, but I still feel like I need you.’ His lips quirk up with laughter. ‘Before, you adventure with mom… But now I want you. Now, new one, with _me_.’

Chansey is quiet for a moment and he hears his mother sniffle gently. Chansey chirps and places one of her arms in his hand. Donghyuck lets out a delighted noise and hugs her with all his strength. When his mother joins in and they hold each other tighter, Donghyuck’s heart is ready to burst from his chest. It feels like he could fly.

‘Thank you!’ he repeats again and again. He hugs his mother one last time. ‘I take care of her, don’t worry. We become best team! I become best _eggspert_ in region!’

“I know you will, sunshine,” she says softly. “But come back sometime, all right? Come back right after you meet with the Professor. I want to see what kind of Pokemon you’ll have with you!”

Donghyuck agrees. ‘Thank you. Best birthday ever. I love you.’

“I love you too, honey, so much,” she replies, kissing his eyes. “Give me a call!”

Donghyuck gives her his sunny smile, the one she always said was his signature charm. Then, he tightens the straps on his bag and dashes out of the house. Chansey comes happily behind him, waving in goodbye to his mother.

The sunlight is in puddles on the walkway, and Donghyuck jumps onto it fiercely, scattering the [Pidove](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidove_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) around him. He throws his arms in the air and takes a deep breath, feeling impossibly invigorated. If Donghyuck could scream, he’s sure it would be the loudest sound in the world. The entire region should hear his heart pound. Instead he puts his hands into fists and shakes them, jogging on the spot and wiggling his body in pure joy. He sighs, blissful, and takes the time to feel the morning’s warmth on his face. He squints up at the sun shining brightly and grins. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could break his mood now.

He leads Chansey around the small city, greeting here and there the few people and stopping to chase more Pidove around. The June summer heat is pleasant and all the trees and flowers have flourished in vibrant colours. It’s a beautiful day, and Donghyuck feels _radiant_.

When they pass by the Trainer’s School, he sees [Johnny](https://goo.gl/images/jo9x9r), the headmaster and [Gym Leader](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Leader), letting the students out for early recess. Even if Johnny was abnormally tall, he wasn’t that much older than him. Johnny had been his tutor when he was still in school. Donghyuck remembers he used to babysit him when he was younger. They used to play lots of games on his console, around the time when the older had decided he wanted to become a Gym Leader. He taught Donghyuck a lot about battling, and even if he was never very interested, Johnny gave him particular insight about strategy and Pokemon’s potential.

Johnny was like the big brother Donghyuck never had, and so he was eager to tell him about the new project offer he’d just received.

“Donghyuck!” he calls over. Donghyuck waves, smiling brightly. “Hey, Donghyuck! Happy birthday!”

‘Thanks!’ he replies. ‘Guess what?’

“What? Oh—you’re 18 now, aren’t you? Are you going to go on a Pokemon adventure? Try the Championship?”

Donghyuck scrunches his face in amusement and proceeds to enthusiastically explain to him the project opportunity. When he sees Johnny’s face light up, he feels a burst of pride in his chest.

“Wow, dude. That’s amazing.” Donghyuck nods, smug. “This is like, everything you wanted, right? Wow. I’m really proud of you, Donghyuck. You deserve this.”

‘Thanks. I know.’

Johnny laughs. “All right, well, what are you waiting for? Go to the lab and get that Pokemon! And come back to show me, I wanna see. Hey, Chansey! How are you doing?”

Chansey smiles and chirps happily. They wave at each other goodbye then Donghyuck continues along the walkway. The laboratory was at the top of the [lookout](https://giphy.com/gifs/game-gif-b2w2-P4GxZkPTCtnKE), the city’s most famous spot, a platform built onto the hill at the northmost point. It gave a big scenic view of the lake and the mountain range and people could also come visit the laboratory, when Professor [Minseok](https://goo.gl/images/KCsVNY) wasn’t too busy with research or scolding young trainers for recklessness. He was a short man with a lot of experience and was well-known in Unova for his work on ice-type regeneration, and Donghyuck also knows he used to be the Gym Leader in Icirrus City, before they changed the sites after Plasma.

When he reaches the top of the stairs the view takes his breath away, like it does every time. He stares out for a while, admiring the landscape, before helping Chansey up and walking toward the entrance. As they get closer he hears a kind of shouting from the inside, and stops in front of the doors. They’re automatic, though — Donghyuck always forgets — and so the loud whirring resounds as a boyish voice that’s definitely _not_ the professor’s erupts over the argument.

“Please, this is all I’m asking you!” The first person Donghyuck sees is a boy with black hair and dressed in a blue jacket, standing at the edge of the work desk. The professor and him both turn their heads to see Donghyuck at the entrance when the doors slide open. The boy’s round eyes fix on him and there’s a second before his mouth drops just a little. Donghyuck blinks, squinting slightly. He doesn’t move for a while, which results in the doors closing an inch and jerking back open when they detect his presence, and this for repeated, awkward moments.

“Ah,” [Professor Minseok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt4Vx-VYVTk) sighs, moving away from the stranger, “and this is the Mr. Lee I’m _actually_ expecting this morning. Come here, now. Your mother called. You can come in.”

His voice is vibrant, a little familiar. Donghyuck doesn’t break gaze with the black-haired boy as he approaches them. Chansey presses at his side, looking around the lab. As the stranger’s face comes closer, Donghyuck grows flustered. His eyes are wide and round, the deep colour matching his styled hair, and his cheekbones are so pronounced they look like they’ve been sculpted out of a statue. He looks so _young_ , but he shouldn’t be much older than Donghyuck.

“Hi,” he says confidently. “Hi—what’s your name?”

Donghyuck smirks, raises his right hand and quickly signs his name. The boy’s pretty face is blank for a moment, but what Donghyuck doesn’t expect is the big smile that comes across it and the upbeat answer he immediately gives:

“ _Dong-hyuck?_ Donghyuck, is that right?” he says, and Donghyuck falters, nodding. “Hey, nice to meet you. I’m [Mark](https://goo.gl/images/udWGzg).”

Donghyuck waves weakly, more surprised than disappointed. It wasn’t often that he met somebody who was completely fluent like Johnny so he instantly feels at ease. It doesn’t last more than a second, though, because then Mark spots Chansey and he almost jumps on him.

“ _Oh my god!_ Is that a Chansey? That’s so cool, man! Hey—hi! Wow, you’re so cute!”

Donghyuck frowns in confusion and tries to keep himself between them. He’d admit it any day that he was fiercely protective of her. Chansey greets Mark back and gives a small wave of her arm. He lets out a small squeak. “Oh my god, she’s so cute, man! Is she yours?”

Donghyuck just gives him an annoyed look, right before Professor Minseok steps in. “All right, all right. Mark, I’m meeting with Donghyuck now. We can talk after, but like I said, you shouldn’t be here.”

“No, wait!” he turns back to the professor in panic. “No, please, I really need a Pokemon! I came all the way here to Aspertia just to find you! I have to—I need… I mean, I want to go on an adventure!” he pleads. “Please! Please, I’ll do anything!”

Professor Minseok lets out a prolonged sigh and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he looks at Mark, then at Donghyuck. Donghyuck isn’t sure what Mark’s here for, but there was no way he was going to let him interfere with his plans for the project.

“OK, OK—just, give me a second, all right?” the professor finally relents. He comes to Donghyuck’s side. “Let me take care of Donghyuck first. He’s actually here for the Pokemon.”

Mark’s face lights up at once. “Really? That’s awesome—which one are you gonna get? I want Oshawott!”

Donghyuck pointedly ignores him as the professor leads them to the back of the room. There a monitor with waves glowing electric blue next to an encased machine. Inside behind the glass screen lie three [Pokeballs](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Ball) in a triangle.

“All right, now. How are you, Donghyuck?”

He smiles. ‘Really good. Thanks.’

“I heard about the project. This is a very good opportunity for you! I know how hard you’ve worked. Congratulations.” There’s a short pause before he continues: “I know the Floccesy trainer in question—he’s very nice. You’re going to have a good time working with him.”

Donghyuck beams and winks at Chansey. Mark listens curiously, keeping an eye on Donghyuck and the machine. The professor inputs a sequence and the glass retracts. The next moment, the Pokeballs open and three Pokemon appear inside the encasing.

Mark lets out a gasp while Donghyuck stares at them excitedly. ‘I choose?’

“Yes,” the professor replies. “The man wants you to come with one of the starter Pokemon, to see what kind of trainer you can be.” He brings his hand down to each of the Pokemon, who are all looking up at him. “This is [Oshawott](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Oshawott_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), the water-type. [Snivy](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snivy_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), the grass-type. And [Tepig](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tepig_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), the fire-type. All right, go on now, you can pick your partner.”

Donghyuck takes the time to greet them all. If he’s being honest, he would have chosen Oshawott just to spite Mark, or Snivy because of the type advantage, but instead he finds himself at an unexpected loss for thoughts when he sees Tepig tilt its head and stare at him oddly. It pipes up and wiggles its ears. Strangely, Donghyuck seems to understand what it’s saying, so he brings his hand to his throat and twists. Tepig then doesn’t make any noise. Donghyuck’s captivated by its big eyes, and the feeling in his gut tells him he’s just experienced something incredible. With a trembling hand, he pets the Pokemon on its brown head.

‘I like,’ Donghyuck shows to the professor, whose expression is a little bemused as well. ‘Boy?’

“Girl,” he answers. “Hm. Well, it seems like you get along just fine. Do you want Tepig?”

Donghyuck nods and takes her in his arms. She’s small enough to fit against his chest, and he giggles when she sneezes. He brings her down for Chansey to have a look. Tepig wriggles her nose as Chansey rubs her orange cheek.

Then the professor suddenly speaks up: “OK. I have an idea.” He turns to Mark, who's looking at Donghyuck and the Pokemon. “Mark.”

“Y—yeah!”

“I’ll give you a Pokemon—”

Mark’s eyes widen and he bounces. “Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so much! Can I have Oshawott?”

“—on one condition,” he says, and Mark stops, letting out a confused noise. “You can have Oshawott, yes. But here’s what’s going to happen: I’m forbidding you to challenge Gyms. Until—”

“What?! Why?”

“— _until_ you reach Floccesy Town with Donghyuck, and get approbation to go on an adventure by the trainer.”

Donghyuck’s face twists in dismay and Mark doesn’t look too convinced. “But why? Why do I need to go to him before I challenge the Gym? It’s right here in Aspertia…”

“You’ll just come back after you get his approval, then,” Professor Minseok answers plainly. His sharp eyes give a grave look. “Look. Donghyuck has a reason to be here. You, however, I’m unsure about your intentions. The trainer in Floccesy is my friend and I trust his judgement more than anyone else’s. If he says you can go on an adventure, then I’ll tell Johnny here that he can let you challenge him. It’s the only thing I’ll allow.”

Donghyuck stands up and stares between them. Mark’s expression changes from frustration to questioning, then to acceptance. At rest, his face is kind of nice to look at. Donghyuck grumbles quietly. Mark meets the professor’s eyes and nods.

“OK,” he concedes, and lightens up. “OK—yeah, OK! That’s fine! As long as I can have Pokemon!”

Professor Minseok sighs and smiles. “All right. Well, go on, Oshawott’s yours. Before you two go, I need to give you your [Pokedexes](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex).”

Donghyuck gasps at this and hurries to the professor’s side. If there was one thing he asked his mother for as much as Eggs, it was a Pokedex, the little device with which he could record all the Pokemon data in the world. A digital miracle compacted into his hands. Donghyuck’s dreamed of having one since he was a kid.

Mark’s also bubbling with excitement when the professor hands him the Pokedex. Donghyuck presses the switch and it activates with the animation of a Pokeball, gyrating and pulling itself apart. He brings the Pokedex in front of Chansey and waits as it loads.

_Chansey_ , it reads. _The Egg Pokemon._ Donghyuck grins at her and brings his fingers up, then spreads them down. Chansey gives him a happy smile. He then turns to Tepig beside her and raises the device above her.

_Tepig. The Fire Pig Pokemon_. It can blow fire from its snout and roasts berries before eating them. She nudges the device away and snuffles. A shiny card comes into his field of view then, and he looks up to see the professor hand him his trainer’s card.

“Here you are. This certifies you as a trainer and will allow you to buy wares from the Pokemart. Mark, since I wasn’t expecting you today, just come with me for a second, so I can make yours.” Donghyuck watches him pick up Oshawott and trail after the professor to the adjacent room. Donghyuck turns back to Chansey and grimaces.

‘ _Weird_ ,’ he motions toward where they left. ‘Mark.’

Chansey looks at Tepig and says something, which makes the smaller Pokemon giggle. Something about the exchange is so _fond_ to Donghyuck and makes him feel warm.

When the professor comes back with Mark, Oshawott is lying comfortably in the cap of the boy’s overcoat. Professor Minseok gives Donghyuck Tepig’s Pokeball. He smiles at her before pressing it against her yellow snout. She surges forward in a light and disappears into the ball.

He stands up just in time to see Professor Minseok remove his hand holding Mark’s card. “I’m giving this to you when you come back with his approval. Until then, you won’t have access to Gyms or shops. Don’t try any tricks with Donghyuck. All right?”

Though Mark lets out a displeased noise, he nods anyway. “Fine…”

“You know the way?” the professor turns back and asks. Donghyuck slides his hand in a serpentine motion on his palm. ‘Map.’

“Yes, right. Floccesy isn’t far from here. You go through Route 19 and you get to the town. The trainer’s house is actually a little further past that. It’s inside the ranch-forest. You’ll find your way. Here, actually, let me give you my number, in case you need something.” Donghyuck takes out his X-Transceiver and inputs the professor's coordinates. The second it registers, Mark’s fingers are pulling at his on the device.

“Hey, hey! Let’s exchange our numbers too! Since we’re going to travel together and all.”

Donghyuck looks at his big round eyes—they’re _twinkling, for god’s sake_ —and he reluctantly lets him type his number in. Donghyuck’s pondering for a moment when Mark shows him his own X-Transceiver, and decides to sign his number. Mark doesn’t falter for a bit, just diligently inputs them one after another.

As soon as he’s done, his entire body rises energetically. Donghyuck startles when [Mark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT3_APz7iWQ) closes his X-Transceiver with an audible _snap_ , and sends out a finger in his direction.

“All right, now that we’re officially a team, let’s battle!”

And there it is. Another battle-crazy trainer. Donghyuck scowls as much as he can and shakes his head. ‘No! _No!_ ’

“Come on! We have to get stronger, don’t we? You’re gonna have to battle someday!” His eyes fall on Chansey. “Ah, your Chansey looks really strong!”

Donghyuck immediately flails his arms in front of them. Who in the world did Mark think he was? He points to Chansey. ‘No! No fight!’

“Aw, why not?” Mark asks. “What about Tepig, then?” He nudges Oshawott in his cap. “I wasn’t going to battle Chansey with Oshawott. Um, I have another Pokemon I took with me from home—but, anyway, since Tepig and Oshawott are the same level, we can start out with a first battle!”

‘I don’t battle.’

“Ah, why not?” he whines, then turns to the professor. The man’s expression is pensive.

“Actually, Donghyuck, I’d like you to challenge the Gym.”

Donghyuck’s mouth falls open in shock. ‘Why?!’ He couldn’t understand the use of it; what was the point if he wasn’t going to become a trainer? He once swore he’d never have a single Pokemon battle in his life. What did Mark just rope him into?

“Like I said, the Floccesy trainer wants to see what kind of person you are with Pokemon,” he replies, a smile pulling at his lips. “If you’ve won a badge, it’ll show your bond with your Pokemon. Gym badges are no easy accomplishments, you know.”

“Yeah! And I can help you train in the meantime,” Mark says, “I can battle with you! Come on!”

“Outside, though—outside,” the professor urges. “I’ve had enough in this room for one day. All right?”

Donghyuck can’t believe it. He tries to look as indignant as possible but Mark doesn’t seem to care. He drags Donghyuck out of the laboratory and the professor follows them out with a notepad in his hands.

The sun is still shining bright when they step out on the lookout. Mark runs to the other side of the platform and Oshawott leaps from his cap to the ground. Professor Minseok leans back against the lab’s wall and turns on his notepad. Donghyuck feels like he’s undergoing an examination. He takes out Tepig’s Pokeball and opens it. She pops up a few feet in front of Oshawott, and he checks the Pokedex for her moves: Tackle and Tail Whip. Suddenly, Tepig looks back at Donghyuck, wide-eyed and snuffling.

There’s a tense moment where nobody is moving, then Donghyuck gets it. His arms fall to his side and his expression turns blank. Embarrassment mixes with anger in his head. He doesn’t move a muscle.

On the other side, Mark looks confused. A second passes, and then he seems to understand, and he lets out a quiet: “Oh.” He starts walking toward Donghyuck, and there’s something in his expression that shows he’s not the slightest bothered, just a little guilty.

“Hey,” he says, “sorry, it totally slipped from my mind.”

‘What?’ Donghyuck frowns deeper. ‘I can't talk?’

“What?” Mark looks taken aback. “No, no! Of course not! I just assumed you had your own way. I’m sorry about that, it’s totally not what I meant! I just forgot when you said you don’t battle. You’ve never battled at all, have you?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. ‘I don’t like battle. Before, I battle courses. Digital. They write move; I see.’ It was a virtual platform that allowed him to select each of the moves he wanted. Donghyuck had a hard time realizing that he never had an _actual_ battle where he had to give orders that needed to be heard.

But Mark doesn’t look troubled at all. It’s with a lot of excitement — and a really tiny hint of melancholy — that he goes on: “Right, right, I see. That’s all right. Uh… I know how you can battle.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and makes a Q with his finger.

“Signals,” Mark answers, “signals and sounds. Like, you could stomp your feet for an attack move. Or clap your hands when you want your Pokemon to dodge. You get what I’m saying?”

Donghyuck does get it, and it’s like a lightbulb that’s turned on in his head. He nods slowly, thinking about the possibilities. The professor watches them closely.

Mark laughs, his face scrunching up in glee. “You know this is amazing, right? Like, I’m not gonna call it a secret weapon, it’s just that there’ll be close to _nobody_ who’ll be expecting it. We’re always used to hearing the attack before it comes.”

Donghyuck grins widely and shakes his fists. ‘I just surprise them! Unpredictable!’

“Yeah, dude! This is amazing. So what are you gonna do? Hey, Tepig, come here.”

The Pokemon quickly skips to Chansey’s side and looks up at Donghyuck. Mark checks the Pokedex. “Tackle and Tail Whip, huh? All right.”

‘Step for attack,’ Donghyuck signs, ‘slide for stat move. Clap to avoid.’

“OK, OK, cool!” He turns to Chansey, and though he doesn’t need to, repeats it with his own hands. “You got that?”

Chansey chirps and gives Tepig the order. It takes a while for her to explain and gesture to the little Pokemon, and when Donghyuck turns around, he can see the professor watching, a hand over his mouth. Donghyuck looks back at Tepig, then he stomps the ground with his right foot. She raises herself and charges forward. The glint in her eyes when she glances back at Donghyuck makes his heart flutter. Mark lets out a soft cheer. Donghyuck slides his foot for a scratching sound and then claps. She wiggles her tail before rolling away. Chansey sings happily and Donghyuck leaps into the air.

“You did it!” Mark exclaims. “Damn!”

‘Take time recognize,’ Donghyuck says. It makes him start to think about himself and Chansey and how they’ve always communicated. Tepig was his new companion now and he didn’t want her to feel excluded. It would surely take time to get used to, but it was a good start. Maybe battling could bring them closer after all. ‘Thank you.’

“No way, man, this is all you,” Mark replies sweetly. “Now, we gonna battle or what?” Donghyuck’s expression falls slightly, and Mark is quick to reassure him. “Hey, it’s all right! I’ll go easy on you, since you’ve never battled in your life. I’m honored to be your first!”

Donghyuck lets out a sputtering noise and grimaces playfully at him. Mark flashes him a smile, then runs back to the other side of the platform. Tepig hurries to her position. She turns her head back to Donghyuck one last time, and he gives her a determined nod. Anticipation and excitement build up in his body; this is it, his first ever Pokemon [battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKqRMfquvgY).

The professor clears his throat. “All right, then. You can begin.”

“Oshawott use Tackle!” Mark immediately and nothing but _shrieks_. Donghyuck is so caught off-guard that he forgets his orders for a second. When he remembers to clap, Tepig dodges, but Oshawott still manages to graze her. Mark whoops in encouragement, joining in Chansey’s chirps. Donghyuck almost can’t believe this was happening, that he’d just done that.

“Yeah, Donghyuck! Keep it up!”

Donghyuck stomps as loudly as he can, and Tepig charges. She headbutts Oshawott straight in the nose and the Pokemon bounces back, crying out noisily. Donghyuck lets out a happy breath but Mark isn’t relenting. Oshawott tackles her again, and the Pokemon struggle around each other, running back and forth.

It’s not easy. It’s _really_ not easy. Donghyuck wishes he could sign, but Tepig is facing away most of the time, plus the seconds it would take for him to gesticulate and for his Pokemon to interpret are more than critical to the battle. He tries to summon the strategies Johnny’s mentioned to him a few times but his thoughts are in a muddle. He didn't think battling could be so confusing and stressful.

At some point Oshawott lands a few successive strikes on Tepig, and Donghyuck panics. She was getting hurt and his first instinct was to grab her in his arms. He didn’t know what to do anymore. And then he becomes angry, because he remembers why he hates trainers and battling; he hated feeling so helpless for his Pokemon.

When Tepig starts to slump, Mark’s shouts stop. Donghyuck hasn’t given anymore orders. He’s never seen a Pokemon faint in front of him, and certainly not his own. He wasn’t sure he could, either. His hands are crumbled into fists and trembling. Donghyuck is so frustrated, it feels like he could cry.

“OK, let’s stop.”

Mark’s voice snaps him out. He looks up at the boy who takes back his Pokeball and brings Oshawott inside. Donghyuck immediately hurries to Tepig and takes her in his arms. He’s still crouching down and holding her tight when Chansey comes next to him, trilling worryingly.

He’s not expecting it when Mark sits down beside him. “Hey,” he starts, “you did really good. It was your first time, you know? I’ve been training for a while now, and you still managed to surprise me.”

‘But I become scared,’ Donghyuck bitterly admits, petting Tepig on her head. ‘They hurt. I can’t help. I don’t like and… I feel awful.’

“I can understand how you feel,” the professor says as he approaches them. “You have a very kind way with Pokemon, Donghyuck. It’s what makes you strong.” He leans down and brushes his hand on Tepig’s bruised cheek. “However, battling isn’t about fighting. It’s about teamwork and trust. It’s about the trainer and the Pokemon, and the bond that they have. Take a look at Tepig, won’t you?”

Donghyuck stares down at her and feels his chest tighten. ‘Hurt…’ But there’s something else. Something like determination and pride. She was such a small, weak thing, and still she made herself big and strong, just for Donghyuck. His fingers hover in the air. ‘You trust me?’

There’s not a second’s delay before she presses her head against his chest, nuzzling. Now Donghyuck _really_ feels like he could cry. Chansey rubs his hand in comfort and Mark pats his arm.

“Hey, I’ve battled a lot of people in my life. I’m pretty obsessed with battling, actually.” He chuckles. “Well… out of all the trainers I’ve fought, I think you’re the kindest one. It was your first time and you were so careful! I saw how you tried your most for Tepig, and she did her most for you too. The match was pretty close, actually. So feel good about that, yeah?”

Donghyuck’s at a loss. Mark was everything he thought ill of trainers. Cocky, arrogant, selfish people who thrived after only one thing: victory. But seeing how nice Mark had been for him, helping him with his strategy and his feelings, sets a entirely new perspective in Donghyuck’s eyes. There was a side of Pokemon battles he’d missed all this time. Surely Professor Minseok is right.

‘OK.’ He nods. ‘OK. Thank you.’

“Thank you too,” Mark replies, glancing away, sheepish. There’s an awkward second where none of them say anything, and Donghyuck feels his heart beat a little faster.

“Well, this was certainly an interesting battle,” the professor says. “You both did well. Put her back in her Pokeball and I’ll heal them both for you. Why don’t you go home and tell your mother? Get used to your practice with Tepig, and then you can go challenge Johnny.”

“Yeah!” Mark exclaims. “And then we’ll set off for Floccesy! Meet that trainer!”

‘You just want permission!’ Donghyuck quips. ‘So you go fight more!’

“Well, yeah, but—” he shrugs, “—I also kinda want to see Floccesy Town and that trainer. And… uh, I want to see what kind of work you’ll do there.”

‘You leave with me? Really?’ Donghyuck asks. ‘Now?’

Mark nods, looking kind of lost. For some reason Donghyuck finds it incredibly funny, so he laughs. He laughs wide-mouthed with his big sunny smile, and he sees that Mark freezes up all of a sudden. Something pulls at his lips, and his black round eyes widen in the slightest. Donghyuck stores that pretty, vivid expression in his memory.

They return to the lab where the professor heals their Pokemon. “Take care of yourselves, now.” Mark thanks him again and promises to be back with the trainer’s permission. Donghyuck promises to call him when they arrive.

It’s still early, so Donghyuck decides to nag Mark by taking them to the [Pokemart](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9_Mart). The boy ogles the various Pokeballs in the shelves while Donghyuck picks out some [medicine](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Item#Medicine). He feels inexplicably amiable after a while and offers Mark to eat lunch at his house.

“Are you gonna challenge Johnny in the afternoon?”

Donghyuck shrugs, smirking. ‘Maybe.’

“Oh, come on! I need to get that approval as fast as possible! We could be at Floccesy Town before the end of the day!”

‘You too fast,’ Donghyuck signs, annoyed. ‘I need time with Tepig. You go battle Route 19.’

Mark lets out a tired noise and stretches. “Fine. I’m hungry.”

Donghyuck takes Mark back to his house, feeling a little dazed. He’d just met Mark, received a new Pokemon and a Pokedex, and then was tasked with a Gym challenge. It wasn’t even noon yet.

“Donghyuck, you’re back!” his mother exclaims when she opens the door. She sees Chansey, then Mark. “And you’ve brought a friend!”

“Hello, Mrs. Lee. It’s nice to meet you,” he greets kindly. “My name’s Mark.”

‘Two friend,’ Donghyuck tells her. He takes out the Pokeball and Tepig bursts out, landing on the wooden table with a cute squeak.

“Oh my! A Tepig!” She picks the Pokemon up and coos. “What a wonderful Pokemon! Is it your partner?”

He nods, setting down his bag, and points to Mark. ‘Stay lunch?’

“Of course he can,” she answers, smiling at him. “Sit down. Tell me about your meeting with the professor!”

Donghyuck recounts the morning’s events to her, occasionally stopping to pass an odd look at Mark eating avidly at his side. It occurs to him that he has no idea where Mark is from or what he was doing at the lab when he came.

“My, that sounds quite exciting,” his mother says. “I’ve heard about different battling practices. It all depends on your background, of course, but I’m actually surprised, honey. You never liked to battle.”

‘Professor show me,’ Donghyuck replies. ‘Not about fighting. No hurt. My Pokemon trust me. And Professor say challenge Johnny.’

“Really? Before you leave for Floccesy?”

Donghyuck nods. ‘Gym Badge show bond. Trainer appreciate.’

She nods in understanding, then turns to Mark. “And what about you? Are you going to take on Johnny’s Gym too?”

“I will, but not yet,” he answers, smile tightening into a line, and sighs. “I have to go meet the trainer at Floccesy first. He has to give me permission to go on my Pokemon adventure. Professor Minseok won’t give me my trainer’s card until then.”

“That’s odd,” she tells him. “I hope you get your approval, then. Well, Donghyuck, if you’re going to challenge Johnny now, then you two must be leaving for Floccesy tonight? If that’s the case, do you want your cake and present now?”

Donghyuck’s mouth opens in surprise. Mark cuts in: “Oh, present? It’s your birthday?”

“It is!” his mother exclaims. “He’s 18 today, which is why he was called for the project, I suppose. He can go on his Pokemon adventure now.” She ruffles Donghyuck's brown hair, then stands up and leaves the room with the plates. Mark pats him on his back.

“Hey, man, happy birthday! Wow, what a day for you, huh? I’m only a year older than you!”

‘You… adventure before you?’ Donghyuck asks. ‘Before. 18.’

Mark looks away. “Nah… I couldn’t go last year.” His tone changes a little and Donghyuck hears a kind of sorrow. “My town was a mess, back then. I’m happy to be starting this summer.”

Donghyuck snorts. ‘Championship?’

There’s a second of pause, then Mark closes his eyes and smiles. “You bet.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and leans back against the chair. Chansey plays with Tepig in front of the TV, showing her the different parts of the house. When his mother returns, she’s holding a small key charm in her hands and a pink box with a stamp on top, which he recognizes as the logo for running shoes. Donghyuck’s eyes widen as he springs up.

“Happy birthday, my sunshine,” she sets the box on the table and gives him the charm. It’s a small egg with orange patches all over. “I got this at the Driftveil fair last month and I thought you’d like to take it with you. You can put it on your bag! And this—ah, I know you’ve been wanting them for a while. Press-B shoes are all the trend these days.”

‘Thank you, thank you!’ Donghyuck takes the charm and opens the box. Mark and him gawk at the shiny pair of running shoes, streaked in red and black, Donghyuck’s favorite colours.

“Dude, this is so cool.” He takes out the tag from the box and reads it in a dramatic voice: “Press-B! Dash! Dash about faster than ever before!”

“Consider it a parting gift,” his mother says. “You can run all over Unova in these. Go on, you can wear them now. I’ll take out the cake. Why don’t you tell Johnny you want to challenge him?”

Donghyuck sets the shoes down and takes out his X-Transceiver. He finds Johnny’s chat box and eagerly taps out a message.  
  


_I’m coming to fight you!!!!!! >:0 _

Mark’s eyes go wide at the sight of the cake, and he scoots over so Donghyuck can blow out the candles. He almost forgets to make a wish, but thinks of Chansey, Tepig, Mark, and his mother at the very last second; _let’s be happy_. Mark and his Pokemon cheer, then they cut out pieces for everybody to eat. Mark talks with his mother while Donghyuck changes a few things in his bag. He slips on the new shoes and dashes outside.

Around one o’clock Johnny texts back. Donghyuck stops his practice with Tepig in the backyard and pulls out his X-Transceiver. He snorts when he sees the message and shows it to Mark.

_????????? NOW????_

  
“Now?” Mark asks him. “You ready?”

The white glow of the sunlight paints his face and the afternoon breeze brushes his hair back. The look in his eyes is full of kindness, and Donghyuck finds himself staring. He thinks about trainers and their nonsense, of all the mean things he used to think about them, but all he can see now on Mark’s face is fierce determination and an underlying _tenderness_ behind his eyes. And Donghyuck thinks, maybe he was wrong.

‘Yeah.’ He smiles. ‘Let’s [go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xyVHo02dyo).’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! Keeping up with this story because I absolutely love writing it. I hope you're all having fun reading with me! There's lots of action this chapter (the amount of research I did for this.........)
> 
> For those who haven't read the note at the beginning of the story, please do! I want everyone to follow this story well. So thank you guys a lot!

The Aspertia’s Trainer’s School was one of the last established schools in the region, when the settlement project finished in the west. It was a big orange building under the north point hill. The roof’s vibrant colour made pair with the Pokemon Center right next to it, and so on any gloomy or snowy day, Aspertia would always have two glaring sheets of orange enlivening its outline.

Donghyuck graduated from the school only last year, and like many students who had to wait one more year before they could become a trainer, he took extra courses there in the meantime. He signed up for every class about Pokemon health care and Eggs. Everybody knew him as the young Egg enthusiast in town.

Donghyuck met Johnny when he was 10 and when the elder was 16. Johnny had moved close to their house and Donghyuck often caught him skateboarding down the walkway with his [Nidorino](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidorino_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) on his head. He had silky chestnut hair that fell to his eyes, a small curved mouth, and he was the tallest person Donghyuck had ever seen. Donghyuck thought Johnny was really cool, and pointed him every time he and his mother crossed paths with him. Johnny always waved back. Donghyuck was an unabashed child and promptly told his mother he wanted the cool kid to teach him how to skate.

His mother arranged babysitting hours for Johnny when she wanted to take Chansey with her to work and when they needed a rest. She made it clear that Donghyuck couldn’t speak and was pleased to hear from Johnny that he had a friend like Donghyuck, so he was perfectly capable of getting along with him. When Donghyuck heard the news, it only made Johnny look cooler.

Donghyuck admits he wasn’t the easiest child. It was because he always wanted attention and he loved playing pranks. Johnny was surprised at first but it turned out he had a penchant for mischief as well, and even if he was always there to keep Donghyuck in line, he indulged him as much as he could. Johnny was _really_ cool.

‘Slide?’ Donghyuck asked him one day, stepping on the ground and running forward. Johnny seemed confused for a second and asked him to repeat. ‘Board?’

“Oh, skateboard!” he said, and showed him the sign. It was difficult, Donghyuck never thought he needed to crunch so many fingers. “There you go.”

‘I learn? I play.’

“Sure, little man.” Johnny smiled and took him to the park.

As much as Donghyuck admired Johnny during those years, he was also a little scared of him as well, and especially of his Nidorino. Johnny showed him how it fought. When Donghyuck pointed to himself, ‘I don't battle. Can't speak. _Y_ _ou_ battle why?’ Johnny shook his head and answered: “Of course you can battle, Donghyuck. I can show you one day, if you want to. And I battle because I’m dedicated. I trust and believe in my partner. You can never underestimate your Pokemon; that’s why we win, as a team.”

When Johnny told him he wanted to become the new Gym Leader of Aspertia, Donghyuck got so scared, imagining him with his big poison Pokemon fighting little kids, that he actually cried. He did his best to tell Johnny what he was so afraid of and the elder reassured him that his Nidorino was very soft-hearted, and that he would only fight adults and mean people. He let Donghyuck pet his Pokemon, careful to avoid the spike on its purple head and its little fangs.

“I know you’re used to harmless shapes like Chansey,” Johnny said. “But there are all kinds of different Pokemon in the world. And even if it’s not about appearances, it doesn’t mean that strong, tough-looking Pokemon aren’t good.”

Those words stuck with Donghyuck and since that day, he marveled at all the gigantic Pokemon he saw, in picture books or in movies, Pokemon with their big wings, claws, fangs, spikes, and powerful moves. Chansey was still his favorite, but he loved seeing monstrous-looking Pokemon carry themselves above everyone.

For the last few years at school, Johnny helped him with tutoring and Donghyuck was there to encourage him gradually reaching his goal on becoming the Gym Leader of Aspertia. He’d decided to take over the role of headmaster as well, and all the students loved him a lot.

Donghyuck hasn’t been to the Trainer’s School in a while since he finished all his courses, but it was always a great pleasure to find himself back in fond memories.

“Wow, this place is huge,” Mark mutters, gawking at the big classrooms.

‘You go school you?’ Donghyuck asks, leaning against the doorframe in the hallway, as they wait for the final bell.

“Yeah, back where I live, there was a Trainer’s School in the next town. It wasn’t as big as this one, though.”

‘Study?’

“Huh?” Mark glances at him. “Oh! I did Battle Technique and perfection courses. What about you?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes because he couldn’t have expected anything else. ‘Health. Eggs.’

“That’s cool! You like that?”

Donghyuck nods. ‘I want work with Pokemon and Eggs. Floccesy Town, new Egg project with trainer. Mother-friend-son.’

“Damn, that’s amazing. I like Eggs too! I always want to see them hatch. You’re lucky then!” Mark smiles and turns back to the clock he’s been glaring at for the past fifteen minutes. “Arrgh—this is taking too long! I want to meet that trainer in Floccesy. I want to go…”

Donghyuck frowns, then taps his shoulder to get his attention. ‘Why? You here for what?’

“To battle, of course!” Mark exclaims, eyes twinkling. Donghyuck decides that he finds it _gross_. “I… I want to challenge the Gyms. Travel Unova and win the Championship.”

‘Many trainer like you,’ Donghyuck taunts. ‘You think win you?’

“Yeah,” he answers sternly. Mark’s face is suddenly serious, Donghyuck’s caught by surprise. “I will, because I’m better than all of them.”

Donghyuck scoffs and looks away. ‘Trainer.’

“Yeah, what about them?”

‘Always fight. Need win.’

“Hey, being a trainer is more than just that!” Mark retorts. “I know you know. You’re a trainer too now, aren’t you?”

Donghyuck _is_ , he realizes with concern. But he wouldn’t be for long. As soon as he beats Johnny, he can go to Floccesy Town and start to work with the trainer. No more battling. Just thinking about all the kinds of Eggs he could find makes Donghyuck tremble in excitement.

‘Not like you,’ he answers distractedly.

Right then, the bell rings. Mark jumps and turns to the door. Students flow out into the hallway, their bumbling chatter mixing with their hurried footsteps. Donghyuck lingers with Mark at the entrance as they wait for Johnny to come out.

‘Johnny really cool.’ He turns to Mark and sticks his tongue out at him. ‘Not like you.’

“Hey!”

‘Johnny headmaster. And Gym Leader.’

“Yeah, well—he’s old!”

Donghyuck smirks. ‘He have Pokemon which? [Nidoking](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nidoking_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).’

Mark freezes, and his eyes widen comically. Donghyuck loved to brag about Johnny’s Pokemon. There was no denying that he was the strongest trainer in Aspertia. Mark places his gloved hands on his hips and gives Donghyuck a cocky smile. “Yeah? Well, I have a super strong Pokemon of my own. I brought it all the way with me from home. And Oshawott’s gonna become really strong too!”

Donghyuck laughs, and the next second [Johnny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAp8Fjt3R-o) steps out of the classroom with his messenger bag. He sees them and places a hand over his chest, feigning dismay.

“Oh, you’re already here! And _two_ of you!”

‘Here beat you for badge!’ Donghyuck comes forward and puts himself in a fighting stance. Johnny laughs and ruffles his hair affectionately.

“There’s my little man. How are you doing?” He turns to Mark, “Hi—” but then interrupts himself, and looks at him closely. “—I’m Johnny.”

“Hey man, I’m Mark.” Mark smiles, though he looks slightly bothered. “I met Donghyuck at the lab. I know Professor Minseok.”

“I see,” Johnny says. Donghyuck stares between them, unsure of what’s happened. “Are you here to challenge me too?”

“Not yet. I have to get permission first.”

Johnny squints in confusion but doesn’t ask more. “OK… Well, I guess it’s just you and me, Donghyuck. Let’s go to the playground.”

Donghyuck and Mark follow him to the back of the classroom where he opens the door to the recess area. Outside, the ground is laid out in thick beige rubber and lines painted in various colours outlining the battle spaces. Donghyuck sees the merry-go-round and orange Mankey-bars on the right where he used to spend his recesses. The corners of the fence are cased in with field lights, and at the end of the playground is erected a metal platform with a set of stairs, giving view to the entire area. Johnny marches to the center field and leads Donghyuck toward the red circle in the middle.

“All right. First Gym challenge, huh? Oh, nice shoes. How did it go with the professor?”

‘Good. I have Pokemon!’ Donghyuck takes out Tepig’s Pokeball and releases her. She lands on the circle and pipes up when she sees him again.

“A Tepig! Nice.” He leans down and waves at her cutely. “But why are you here to fight? I thought you were leaving for Floccesy.”

‘Professor ask me challenge you. Show bond Floccesy trainer.’

“Huh, OK, I get it,” Johnny nods. “This isn’t your first time battling, though, is it? I know you don’t like battles.”

Donghyuck and Mark exchange a confident look. ‘Second time. I learn. I play.’ He turns back and gives Johnny a fierce expression. ‘I _win_.’

Johnny’s face lightens in bewilderment. “Wow, OK.” He chuckles and starts to step away. “We’ll see about that. Even if you’re like my little bro, I won’t go easy on you.”

And Donghyuck takes a deep breath to calm himself, because that’s just what he was waiting for. A true chance to prove himself and his Pokemon. He’s not a little kid anymore and Johnny knew that more than anybody. If Donghyuck wins this, it’ll mean more than just the project opportunity; it’ll take their relationship to another level.

Mark calls out to the leader: “Hey, Donghyuck says you have a Nidoking!”

Johnny bursts out in laughter. “Are you _crazy?_ I’m not gonna fight him with Nidoking! That’s, like, against the rules!”

“I have a high-leveled Pokemon with me! Can we battle after?”

Donghyuck slaps his arm and signs impatiently. ‘My battle! My battle! You want Floccesy trainer permission?!’

“Ah, fine, fine, sorry!” Mark sits down next to him and pats the ground with his hands.

“I gotta say, Donghyuck, this is pretty exciting.” Johnny pulls out a Pokeball and throws it in the air. The light surges and touches the ground, forming into a Lillipup. Donghyuck and Mark take out their Pokedexes and scan it over: _Lillipup. The Puppy Pokemon_.

“I can’t believe I’m about to battle you, to be honest,” Johnny says, sounding fond. “You’ve grown so much from when I first met you. I hope you remember all those strategies I used to tell you about!”

Donghyuck grimaces, because he _tries_. He never thought he’d have to battle Johnny — and need to _win_ , on top of that — so he summons all his brain power to remember his advice and favorite tactics. Speed first? Pokemon [abilities](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ability)? Donghyuck laments that he should’ve listened better. The weight of the challenge seems to fall all at once on him, and Donghyuck desperately tries to gather all the information he’s ever learned about battling.

He almost jumps in the air when he feels Mark’s hand slide up his ankle. “Come on, man. You can do this. Like you practiced.” Donghyuck shakes his leg, and Mark laughs and gives him a thumbs-up. Donghyuck rubs his hands over his face, then takes out Chansey’s Pokeball and sends her out. His first ever Gym battle, against Johnny in their school, and he needs her by his side for this.

“Chan?” she chirps as she takes in the scene. Donghyuck looks into her little eyes, giving him courage, and he nods. Then Tepig, fired up, calls out to him before steering herself in front of the Lillipup. They face each other, ready.

‘Battle,’ Donghyuck says, turning to Johnny, who smiles at him. ‘Now.’

Two seconds. Then, Mark raises his hand in the air. “And [go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj1ZqLO-k2k)!”

Donghyuck stomps on the ground—“Lillipup, dodge it!”

Tepig charges and Lillipup slides away. Donghyuck freezes and dread drops in his gut. “Use Bite!” There’s a frightening second’s delay before he snaps back and claps his hands. Tepig rolls to her left, Lillipup barely missing her head. They stand off once more and Donghyuck’s senses come back to him when he hears Johnny laugh.

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” he sings with a cheeky tone in his voice. “You didn’t think you were the first person I battled like this, did you?” His smiling eyes focus on him, then pass over to Mark. Donghyuck feels him stiffen at his side. “Shit.”

Tepig looks a little annoyed too. Donghyuck signs hesitantly. ‘But… he know how? Stomp for attack?’

“Come on now! Don’t waste any time. We’re in a battle, you gotta focus!” Johnny snaps his fingers. “Use Bite, again!”

Lillipup swerves and sinks its teeth into Tepig’s side. Donghyuck winces for a second before he brings his fist to his palm, then stomps. Tepig shoves Lillipup to its side and they roll on the ground. She swiftly tackles its flank and bounces back when Donghyuck claps.

“All right!” Mark cheers next to him. Tepig pipes up, confident. “Keep it up!”

Johnny smirks, and his expression changes with the fierceness Donghyuck recognizes when he gets competitive. Stress builds up in his body but Donghyuck tries not to let it take over. He’s not going to let Johnny intimidate him.

Taking in a sharp breath, he stomps on the ground again. Tepig charges forward and tackles the Lillipup head-on. It staggers a few feet back with a small cry and Donghyuck feels the knot in his chest loosen.

“Tackle!”

They struggle around. Tepig sidesteps as Lillipup charges. When she hears Donghyuck’s foot scratching the ground, she flips back and wags her tail. But again Johnny somehow _knows_ it means stat move, and he has Lillipup avoid it, and come running into Tepig again.

It’s _fast_. It’s too fast but Donghyuck is careful. Tepig remembers the move orders and the few directives Donghyuck’s prepared, but the flow of the battle isn’t in his favor. He thinks for a second that he needs to catch up to Johnny, but then the opposite idea comes to his mind; Johnny may be used to the practice, but not to _Donghyuck’s_ practice. Donghyuck doesn’t have to go faster—he needs to bring Johnny to _his_ pace.

Donghyuck remembers what Mark said then, back at the lookout. That no one would be able to tell the move before his Pokemon uses it. That he could be unpredictable. But if Johnny knows his signals, what is it that he won’t expect?

 _Think, Donghyuck_. Johnny expects Tepig to listen for orders.

“Lillipup, use Bite again!”

But he won’t expect from _who_.

Donghyuck claps before he taps three times on his chest as loud as he can. It’s the order for Tepig to look at him. She dodges the attack and turns her head back, and Donghyuck has less than seconds to set it up.

He turns back so Johnny can’t see and signs to Chansey: ‘ _Obey!_ ’ Then he points to Johnny on the other side. Chansey trills as fast as possible and Tepig, after a brief interruption, wiggles her ears before bobbing her head up.

“Use Tackle!” Johnny shouts, but it’s Tepig who strikes first. Johnny falters for a second because Donghyuck hasn’t given an order, and it’s enough time for Lillipup to get hit.

“Shake it off!” Johnny says, confused. “Tackle, again!”

Lillipup charges into Tepig, who does the same. Donghyuck holds his breath as the impact projects them backward. He still hasn’t done anything, and now Johnny’s frowning.

“Get under and toss it!”

But again, it’s Tepig who moves first, and Donghyuck doesn’t even need to clap — in a flash she slides away then does exactly what Johnny’s ordered. Her snout digs under Lillipup’s legs and she hurls the Pokemon in the air.

“Oh my god!” With Mark and Chansey's cheers at his side, Donghyuck feels ever more confident, and manages to execute a perfect combo with his next stomps. With all her strength, Tepig lands three headbutts on Lillipup, and the fluffy Pokemon stumbles back, falling to the ground.

A moment of pause. Then Mark is jumping to his feet and screaming. They’re not done yet, but Donghyuck feels like he’s just won the Championship. He’d just defeated a Pokemon in a battle. Tepig just had her first win. He gives her the biggest, happiest smile he can manage, and blows her a kiss.

“That was so insane! _Oh my god!_ Did you see what they did?! That was so smart!” Donghyuck joins in his jumping, flailing his arms around. He gives Mark the widest grin and they high-five.

“Calm your horses!” Johnny calls over as he brings Lillipup back into the Pokeball. “Or should I say your Ponytas…” Donghyuck shakes up and scrunches his face at him. How did battling feel so satisfying, so _gratifying_ , all of a sudden? This is the most exciting feeling he’s ever felt.

“I admit, I was not expecting that,” Johnny huffs out, looking surprised but pleased. “That was clever. I’m kind of _stunned_ , though, to see how quick Tepig got that.”

‘Come on!’ Donghyuck gestures with his hand. ‘Next! Battle!’

“Damn, this is so awesome! Aargh, I’m itching to battle now!” Mark exclaims. Donghyuck feels encouraged. He could do this. He could battle and defeat Johnny. He would win the badge.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Johnny takes out his second Pokeball and tosses it. The colourful light that spins onto the playground transforms into a much bigger shape, a [Herdier](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Herdier_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck brings out his Pokedex again and Mark does the same. _Herdier. The Loyal Dog Pokemon_.

“You think you can take one more?” Johnny prompts. “Let’s see what you got.”

Donghyuck braces himself and exchanges a last glance with Tepig. She snuffles, her big eyes glinting. Herdier’s bulky crest and mustache make it look intimidating, and Donghyuck sees how smaller Tepig is. The tactic he’s just used probably won’t work against it, not only because Herdier is much heavier but also because Johnny’s caught on the trick, and probably has his own up his sleeve.

“Don’t worry, man,” Mark encourages him. “You got this. Like you practiced.”

‘Like practice,’ Donghyuck repeats, breathing shakily and crunching his fingers. The exhilaration of the win is precipitously replaced by the most intense stress Donghyuck’s ever felt.

“Ready!” Mark shouts, and counts down. “Go!”

“Herdier, Take Down!”

Donghyuck gasps in panic and claps frantically. Herdier rises and charges forward with all its might. Since Tepig’s small she evades it smoothly, but the force with which the opponent strikes the empty air sends a shiver up Donghyuck’s neck. Tepig is still weakened by the previous battle and Donghyuck’s sure that one hit of that powerful move will instantly knock her out.

“It’s big,” Mark whispers to him. “Use it to your advantage!”

But it’s also _fast_. Herdier’s speed matches its strength, and Donghyuck can only get Tepig to keep dodging attack after attack. He can’t go on forever and Tepig will lose her energy. He needs to put more distance between the two Pokemon.

‘Run!’ Donghyuck shuffles on the spot, signal for flight. Tepig sidesteps Herdier and races to the right side. Herdier chases after her and Johnny shouts: “Bite!”

 _Use its weight to your advantage_. Donghyuck slaps his chest once: ‘Stop!’ Tepig brakes abruptly. Herdier’s bigger body can’t hold itself so quickly as it tries to stop, which gives the time for Tepig to aim and tackle it. Donghyuck throws his arms in the air and breathes out when they finally manage to land a hit. Mark cheers loudly. “Yes! Yes! All right! Keep it up!”

“Take Down!”

‘Bad!’ Donghyuck waves, then claps. As expected, Tepig dodges the attack quickly, and Herdier staggers where it projects itself forward. Donghyuck stomps loudly and Tepig tackles it twice. _Hard_. Herdier is propelled backward and tumbles away.

“Damn! Yes!” Mark claps enthusiastically. “It’s a critical hit!”

Herdier visibly weakens, but stands up firmly. Johnny’s expression is focused. “Lower yourself! Don’t let it out of your range!”

Herdier barks and sinks its weight on its paws. Donghyuck stomps, but Johnny sees it coming. “Bite it!”

Tepig launches herself at the Pokemon, but it leans back and catches her with its big mouth. Donghyuck gasps and shuffles but Herdier’s hold on Tepig’s body is too strong for her to struggle out. She cries out when Herdier repeatedly thrusts her into the ground.

Donghyuck’s hands slap his thighs in panic. He sees Johnny take a few steps to see the Pokemon better.

“Throw it off!”

Herdier growls and jerks its neck back, sending Tepig flying to the right. She lands on her back and bounces. Donghyuck sees Herdier steering itself in her direction and his thoughts blow up. One hit and it’s over. What does he do?

“Donghyuck!” Mark hisses. “The bars!”

Donghyuck’s eyes dart to the Mankey-bars on the right, a few feet from where Tepig is picking herself up. The idea hits him like lightning, but crumbles like a building. If he could get Tepig up the bars, she could hit Herdier from above. But how does he tell her? How does he signal for her to run to the right, then climb up? He had no orders for directions or climbing, and he had no time to make a translation. How could she understand?

 _If only_ , Donghyuck deplorably thinks, the frustration overwhelming him. _If only I could speak. This wouldn’t happen if I could speak._ But the thought triggers something in his memory and suddenly Donghyuck remembers Johnny’s words: “You can never underestimate your Pokemon.”

Donghyuck glimpses at Tepig’s eyes. Herdier charges as Johnny’s voice erupts: “Take Down!”

Donghyuck runs as loudly as he can to his right, in the direction of the Mankey-bars. “Donghyuck!” Mark shouts. Donghyuck throws his whole body on the ground for Tepig to hear: _Run, run over in front of me!_ Her pointy ears perk up, and she immediately zooms to her right as Herdier closes in, running away from it. Donghyuck’s so astounded for a second that he almost forgets his next course of actions. _Up. Go up!_

Donghyuck brings two fingers to his mouth and whistles sharply, raising the end of the sound as high as he can. Tepig is staring up the orange bars. _Up!_ Herdier barks, charging into her. At the last second she springs up the bars and the Pokemon crashes into the module, taking the damage in recoil.

Donghyuck’s hands fly to his mouth. He hears Mark choke out a gasp as the hard, shrill noise reverberates inside the playground. “Herdier!” Johnny shouts. The Pokemon staggers and shakes its head weakly, but there’s no time for it to recover; Tepig leaps from the highest bar, then lets out a furious cry and raises her head. Her snout glows bright orange, and then a fiery wind erupts from it, hitting Herdier in one blow. The Pokemon is flung to the ground and smoke flares up in clouds where it lies, immobile.

Silence falls over the field. Donghyuck’s heart is ticking in milliseconds. Tepig hurries over to him, tail wagging happily, and lets out a few heated squeaks. Behind them, Mark is screaming. Donghyuck’s unable to move until the boy shakes him to stand up. “Donghyuck, you did it! Oh my god! You won!”

The breath that leaves him is _wrung_ out from his lungs. It's so unbelievable, Donghyuck feels like he's dreaming. Screeching in delight, he opens his arms and Tepig jumps onto him. Donghyuck laughs and rolls over, squeezing her as tight as he can. He feels Mark lock him in a clumsy hug as they cheer loudly. “Dude! That was _epic!_ She learned Ember, did you see?!”

Chansey is bouncing at his side, and Donghyuck smiles at her so hard his face hurts. When he turns around, he sees Johnny’s crossed the field to them. He crouches down with the Pokeball in his hands, and he embraces Donghyuck tightly.

“All right, you got me. Ah, I feel like I could cry,” he says heartily, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. “That was incredible Donghyuck. Though I do feel embarrassed that you’ve managed to defeat me, and it’s only your second battle, I’m proud of you.”

‘You great, strong! No stop, not once…’ Donghyuck signs shakily. His hand rests on his chest, and he sighs dramatically. ‘Scared… Scared Tepig not understand. Scared she faint. You intense!’

Johnny chuckles. “Well, Donghyuck, you pulled through.” He pets Tepig gently. “I can see you love Tepig with all your heart. You two make quite a team—the best I’ve seen in a while.”

‘She understand!” Donghyuck exclaims, pointing to the Mankey-bars. ‘She understand trick! Climb! Learn Ember!”

“I saw! It’s really amazing how she got that. I’ll tell you something, Donghyuck. Tepig’s one _hell_ of a fighter. She’s got that battle-born instinct! I think the fact that you’re still ambiguous with your attack orders gives her a lot of freedom to choose which moves she prefers. You’re not the one totally in charge, is what I mean.”

“So it’s like you’re both the trainers!” Mark figures, squeezing Tepig’s cheeks. Chansey swats him.

“You work together,” Johnny says. “That’s what’s the most important. You put your faith in each other.”

‘Trust,’ Donghyuck replies. ‘I think about you, when we battle. Long-past, you tell me: never underestimate. I want Tepig understand.’

“Well, Donghyuck, you’ve learned well.” Johnny gives him a soft smile, and Donghyuck grins, shaking his fists again. The man lays out his hand: “Come on now, let’s go to my office, so I can give you that badge.”

Donghyuck blows a kiss to Tepig in thank you, and she nuzzles his chin. He puts her back in the Pokeball, then turns to Chansey.

‘I win.’ He smiles fondly, heart heavy. ‘I win... So hard, but you still here. Still with me.’ She taps her chest twice, and Donghyuck thanks her with tears in his eyes.

“You really did it, man,” Mark comments at his side. “Come on, let’s go get your badge!”

They leave the playground and follow Johnny back into the school. Donghyuck feels impossibly _smug_ , like he's on top of the world. Inside the headmaster’s office, Johnny takes out his necklace from his dress shirt and picks out a key. He opens a drawer under the large map of Unova that's hung over his desk and carefully slides out a shiny chest box.

“Donghyuck, since this is your first badge, I guess you don’t have a case to put it in?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. Mark eyes the badge that Johnny plucks out from the set. He turns and lays it in Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck shows it to Chansey and Mark.

“OK, well, consider this as your birthday gift, then.” Johnny rummages through his bag and takes out a [shiny blue case](https://goo.gl/images/JDUCu4). There’s a medal of the League pennant on the cover. “This was my badge case when I was a trainer. I want to give it to you. Happy birthday.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth in awe and flips it open. The velvet inside has flattened with the use, but it only makes it more special. Donghyuck inserts the badge into the first slot. His heart is about to burst; it feels like he’s just accomplished the greatest thing in the world.

‘Thank you,’ he says. ‘Thank you very much.’

“No problem,” Johnny answers. “Really, though, congratulations, I’m proud of you. This means you can go to Floccesy now, right? Show this to that trainer, they better be impressed!”

“Yeah! Do you want to go to Floccesy Town now?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck nods. ‘I show mom first.’ He closes the case and waves it.

“All right then.” Johnny turns to Mark. “You’re going to come back and challenge me?”

“Yeah, man!” he exclaims. “Could I see your Nidoking then?”

Johnny smiles, but it’s a little strained. “Sure.”

Mark fist-pumps the air while Donghyuck rolls his eyes. ‘I call you.’

“You better,” Johnny says, smirking. He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair one last time. “See you, little man.”

Donghyuck waves at him in goodbye and blows him a few noisy kisses as Mark drags him out of the office. They leave the Trainer’s School together, chattering excitedly. Mark’s laughter is loud and indefatigable, and Donghyuck finds himself weirdly charmed by the sound.

“—and then you whistled so coolly, and Tepig was all like…”

Outside, the sun is still out. Donghyuck steps into the light and answers Mark animatedly, then turns around when he notices he’s not following. The sunlight hits his face harshly and Donghyuck squints. Mark is rooted under the shade of the school’s entrance. His black eyes are focused on Donghyuck and his mouth’s dropped like earlier in the morning, when they met in the lab. He’s staring.

“Sorry,” Mark quickly says when Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. “Um… Just—good job. You did great.”

Donghyuck suppresses the smirk pulling at his lips. He shrugs and skips ahead. ‘I battle! I win. I have badge. You still wait.’

“Yeah, well, not for long!”

Donghyuck laughs and gestures for Chansey to run. Mark chases after them and they race to the Pokemon Center. Donghyuck heals his Pokemon, then they go back to the house. He can’t stop skipping and dancing—he’s never felt happier in his life. He couldn’t believe all the things that happened today. A work opportunity with Eggs, a new Pokemon and friend, a shiny gym badge from Johnny. It wasn’t even six.

As they walk to the door, Donghyuck asks Mark if he wants to leave for Floccesy Town right after.

“Yeah? You up for it? You had a pretty long day.”

‘I'm not tired. I'm excited. Egg project.’

“I know, I know. But Floccesy’s, like, an hour walk from here.”

Donghyuck gives him a questioning look. ‘You want permission you? Before, you impatient leave.’

“Yeah, well…” Then Mark’s look becomes soft, almost hesitant. “I want to spend more time with you. I don’t want us to part ways so soon, when we get to Floccesy. Uh—like—you’re cool, man, I mean.”

Donghyuck’s stopped moving but he feels something stir in his chest. His eyes are fixed on Mark’s and there’s an awkward moment where they just stare at each other in silence. Mark opens his mouth, but Chansey’s excited chirps interrupt whatever he’s going to say, and then the door opens in front of them.

“Donghyuck, there you are! You’re back!” his mother greets. Mark smiles sheepishly and gestures Chansey forward.

“Hi, Mrs. Lee! You’ll never guess what happened!”

After they settle inside, the sun starts to set. Donghyuck’s mother is ecstatic at all the incredible news and impressed by Mark’s rigorous storytelling. Donghyuck shows her the badge and she insists on taking a picture. Which is how he and Mark end up shoulder-to shoulder in front of the kitchen table, throwing out peace signs, with Oshawott, Tepig, and Chansey at their side, posing for the camera. His mother sends them both the picture on their X-Transceivers and Donghyuck saves it to his favorites.

“Well, how about you leave for Floccesy now?” she proposes. “Go see the professor first, so you can tell him you’re leaving.”

Donghyuck nods. ‘You OK?’

“Of course I am, honey.” She smiles and touches his cheek. “I’m proud of you. You’re off to live your dream. I couldn’t be happier.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes and hugs her for a long time. ‘Thank you for everything. I love you.’

“I love you too, sunshine.”

At 7, he packs the last of his things and gathers his Pokemon in the living room. He grooms Chansey for a long time while waiting for Mark to get ready. She used to be the one brushing his hair, he reminisces fondly, and tells her: ‘But I’m grown-up, now. I go on new adventure, work with Eggs. I’m happy you come. I love you.’ Chansey sings softly, smiling up at him. He puts her in the Pokeball and uses the last minutes to take it all in. A whole new beginning for him in a new town. Everything he’s always wanted—adventure, Eggs, and Chansey.

“Yo!”

Well, Donghyuck thinks, and a little extra.

“We good?” Mark comes up to him, changed in a black and white hoodie. “We’re leaving?”

‘Lab first,’ Donghyuck says.

“All right!” He grins. “Let’s get it!”

The shadows outside are darkening when they step out. Donghyuck waves in goodbye at his mother, and as well as his hometown, as he and Mark leave.

“Have fun on your trip! Take care!”

“Bye, Mrs. Lee!”

The wind is brisker now, but still pleasant in the evening summer warmth. They stop first at the laboratory on the lookout. When they reach the top of the stairs, Donghyuck stops Mark and points to the view. The clouds are painted in lilac and gold, and red bursts from the skyline, obscuring the stripes of land in the distance. They gaze over the silvery lake reflecting the gorgeous colours. It’s like heaven on earth, and Donghyuck feels so at peace. Behind him, the phone shutter goes off as Mark takes a picture. Donghyuck turns around just as he hears it, and glowers. Mark laughs and waves him off.

The professor is in the middle of a call on his computer when they enter. He’s ending the conversation with an exasperated tone in his voice.

“OK, fine. Let me get back to you—he’s here, actually, right now. Yeah. You should be able to meet him tomorrow. All right. OK. Goodnight.” He presses the dial and turns to the two trainers. “Well, Donghyuck, how did it go?”

Donghyuck takes out Johnny’s case and flashes the shiny badge. Professor Minseok’s face brightens. “Congratulations. This must’ve been one hell of a day for you.”

He nods plentifully, twisting his expression into simulated grief. The exhaustion is starting to feel itself, now. All the battling and emotional rollercoasters drained him. ‘We still go Floccesy.’

“All right, then.” The professor accompanies them back outside to the stairs before seeing them off. “You two take care now. Watch out for wild Pokemon in the tall grass. You can give me a call when you reach Floccesy Town.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck says. The professor nods, then he turns to Mark.

“You be careful.”

Mark smiles weakly. “Yeah.”

Donghyuck waits one second before following Mark down the stairs. They cross the last walkway in the town and enter the gate. Donghyuck gives the lady at the counter a friendly wave. She smiles, and with her hand shows them out.

[Route 19](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdgK8G7fX8k) is a short path built under a rocky cliff zone. There’s a big pond inside the thicket at the foot of the mountain slope where people come to rock-climb during the summer. There’s also a lot of eager young trainers from Aspertia and Floccesy, wandering about in the grass at all times, and Donghyuck is exasperated at Mark who searches for _every one_ of them, challenging them to battle. Donghyuck leans against the trees and waits impatiently, watching Mark and Oshawott make combos and cheer obnoxiously loud when they win. They _always_ win. Donghyuck has some fun on his own, coming over to the opponents after the battle and tell them they have to pay Mark. It results in hilarious expressions, Mark dismissing him and quickly reassuring the little kids that he wasn’t there to beat them up for money.

While Mark is eager for battles, he doesn’t fight the wild Pokemon. Donghyuck takes the time to fill in the pages of his Pokedex as they go around the grass. He sees some [Basculin](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Basculin_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) swim in the pond and Patrat heading into the thicket for the night.

On the path near the top cliff, Mark trips on a ledge, and Donghyuck laughs at him. The short boy next to the ledge gives them a show on how to skip over them, and Donghyuck ends up spending fifteen minutes jumping back and forth with Mark to see who can leap the farthest. Donghyuck’s agile, but Mark’s taller. He launches himself so far that he falls onto the grass patch further near the trees. Donghyuck giggles as he approaches him and sees that Mark’s hands are digging at something in the ground.

“Look what I found,” he says, and shows him an [Oran Berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Oran_Berry). “I can give them to my Pokemon!”

‘Plant berries grow more.’

“Ah, yeah. But I don’t have [Berry Pots](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Berry_Pots) on me…”

Donghyuck raises his head and looks down the path. The buildings at Floccesy are coming into view. He points. ‘Maybe they sell. Pokemart or ranch.’

Mark follows his line of sight and perks up. “Oh, OK, yeah. Hey, we’re almost there! Let’s go!”

The night’s fallen now and so the path is dark. Donghyuck walks next to Mark, who talks about the different berries he knows and their effects. He’s in the middle of explaining a move combo when Donghyuck looks up at the cliff beside them, seeing only grass and trees, turning to shadows in the night.

When they reach the end of the cliff, the familiar, glaring orange roof of the Pokemon Center is what welcomes them first to the town.

“Whew, we made it!”

‘Stay night,’ Donghyuck asks. He’s hungry and so tired. They would go to the trainer’s house the next day. ‘Eat and sleep.’

Mark agrees. “Yeah, I’m beat.”

They step into the building, Donghyuck’s eyes adjusting from the abrupt change of lighting. He goes with Mark to the counter to ask for a night’s stay. He’s yawning as he tries to read the prices on the screens over the vending section, when Mark’s garbled voice startles him. “Wait, what?!”

He turns around to find him staring wide-eyed at the computer screen the receptionist shows him. “Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience. There was a man who came just a few hours ago and booked the last two-bed room. I’m afraid this double is the only one we have left for tonight. Would you like to take this one?”

Donghyuck is awake in an instant. He runs to Mark’s side and checks the screen. His expression hardens frightfully. No way they were going to share a bed. ‘Man alone?’

“Is he alone? Uh, I mean, is there a way for us to switch rooms?” Mark asks nervously. “We’re two people, you see…”

“Yes, I understand,” the lady answers. “But the man’s left about thirty minutes ago. He notified us he would return later in the night, so I’m not sure when he’ll be available. I’m very sorry for the trouble.”

Donghyuck groans internally. Mark fidgets at his side and gives him an anxious look. “Uh—well, I mean, I’m OK with it if you are.”

Donghyuck just shakes his head and sighs, giving Mark his trainer’s card. ‘Fine. I take. You sleep on floor.’

“What? Why do I have to sleep on the floor!” Mark squawks. He turns sourly to the receptionist and hands her the card. “Uh… OK, we’ll take it.”

She gives them their room keys and they go up to the second floor. A weird, ticklish feeling comes over Donghyuck as they approach the room. Mark looks like he’s sweating. When they open the door and see the room, Donghyuck wants to yell. Everything is neat and cozy as always, from the big TV to the Pokemon photographs on the walls, but the empty, tidy, double-bed seems to be emanating so much chaotic energy at the moment, Donghyuck can’t even look at it.

“Uh, you wanna go eat first?” Mark asks. “I saw they have [Poffin](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Poffin)-cakes.”

Donghyuck perks up then, and he takes out Chansey’s Pokeball. ‘Egg.’

“Huh?” comes the confused response. Mark watches as Chansey materializes next to the console. “Egg?”

“Chansey!” she chirps, looking around the room.

‘Eat egg.’ Donghyuck points to her pouch.

“It’s edible?”

Donghyuck nods. ‘I cook.’

“OK, thanks, man,” he replies, “I’m gonna go to the cafeteria to buy some other stuff to eat. You want anything?”

‘More egg.’

Mark chuckles and sets his bag down. He takes out his wallet. “All right, I’ll see what they have.”

When the door closes and Donghyuck’s left alone, he immediately face-plants onto the bed and hits it with his arms. He gives an inaudible screech and turns back to face the ceiling. Chansey comes into his view, looking concerned.

‘Share bed,’ he laments. ‘With Mark.’ How did they end up like this? Mark was supposed to be some uninvited guest on his road to the Floccesy trainer, not his one-night bed-sharing-mate whom he’d cook eggs for.

He takes out Tepig’s Pokeball and releases her on the pillow. She falls over and rolls to his head, squeaking. ‘Dinner.’

He goes to boil some water in the electric kettle while Chansey prepares her egg. He sends a message to his mother, to Johnny, and then to Professor Minseok, letting them know they’ve arrived in town. When the egg is done, Donghyuck decides to take a shower, and lets Chansey take out the food for her and Tepig. He spends a long time under the hot water, feeling the heat unwind his aching body. He ran so much in one day, he was sure to sleep like the dead.

Donghyuck dries his hair and puts on his nightshirt and cotton shorts. When he steps out of the washroom, holding the towel against his head, he sees that Mark’s come back, and that he’s moved one of the pillows onto the floor where he’s currently resting, checking his X-Transceiver.

Mark turns his head and stops, eyes lagging. Donghyuck squints at him in disbelief. ‘I’m not serious! You not sleep floor! _What!_ ’ He angrily gestures to the bed and frowns. ‘Go! I kick you!’

“Ah!” Mark starts when Donghyuck nudges him with his foot. “All right, all right! Jeez!”

They end up sitting on the bed together with plates of food. Mark’s bought a mix of berry salads and sweets. Donghyuck cuts him a piece of Chansey’s egg, which he eats hungrily. “Oh my god, this is so good,” he groans through the mouthful.

‘Nutritious. Hatch one each day.’

“Thank you Chansey,” Mark says, and she hums happily.

When they finish eating, Donghyuck feels ready to fall asleep. He washes up and goes back to the room while Mark gives Oshawott a bath. Donghyuck’s lying on the right side of the bed, sending Johnny a funny Pikachu image, when Mark steps out. He lowers his X-Transceiver to see that Mark’s only wearing his shorts. Donghyuck raises his X-Transceiver back up.

“Uh—” Mark falters. “I guess I’ll take the left side.”

Donghyuck turns off the device and sets it on the nightstand. He looks over one last time to where Chansey sits with Tepig. Oshawott bounces from Mark’s shoulder and lands near them. It scoots closer, wiggling its flat tail, and Chansey lays out one of her arms. Oshawott lets out a happy noise and scuttles to her, pressing against Tepig who snuffles.

Donghyuck hears Mark coo. He feels his whole body tighten when he shuts off the lights.

Heavy silence. Donghyuck buries himself under the covers and stares at the ceiling. Mark’s presence next to him is too close. Donghyuck is so drowsy, but how was he ever going to fall asleep like this? He'd bet Johnny's badge that he would actually end up kicking Mark during the night.

“Hey,” Mark’s voice breaks the tension in the room. “Um… Happy birthday. So much happened today, you know?”

Donghyuck nods, smiling tightly. He thinks back to the morning, receiving the news, then batting Mark and Johnny, and finally reaching Floccesy Town. He would have never expected this in his life. And now he was sharing a bed with the guy he’d just met. A _trainer_ , no less.

“You were really amazing today,” Mark says softly, suddenly. Donghyuck turns to him. It’s too dark to make out his hand gestures. ‘Thank you.’

“Did you thank me?” Mark asks. “I don’t have my contacts, so I can’t see really well.” He laughs. “Well, you’re welcome. But it was really you and your smarts.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he can assume that. The Mankey-bars were Mark's idea, after all. Donghyuck's tired thoughts take a turn. Maybe the day would’ve turned out a whole other way if he hadn’t met Mark. And maybe his relationship with Tepig wouldn’t have turned out the same, either. _Maybe this is fate_ , Donghyuck thinks crazily, and laughs a little. He admits, with some annoyance, that he and Mark had a weird thing going, and that he'd much rather this turn of events, if he had to choose.

“Sorry if I push you or anything.” Mark yawns, voice becoming faint. “Wake me up, OK?”

Donghyuck nods lightly, drifting off to the smooth buzzing sound outside in the night. He falls asleep to the soft breaths next to him, and his favorite lullaby playing in his [head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXMVdtCD_8Q).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm sorry but Johnny skateboarding down the walkway with a whole Nidorino on his head is the FUNNIEST image I could summon for this chapter. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! here's a new chapter! I really had fun writing this chapter and I'm starting to get the hang of the flow I want, so I hope you guys enjoy it!!!  
> Once again, if you haven't read the note at the beginning, please do!

When Donghyuck wakes up in the morning, the first thing he feels is the soft light kissing his cheeks and eyes, and then the cramping twist in his gut that tells him _yeah, I should’ve seen this coming_.

He’s lying on his side, the blankets tossed around. Drowsy eyes travel down to the pair of arms enveloping his chest, where his heart races soundly. Only that it’s not quite the lazy embrace, Donghyuck realizes suddenly, but an intensely tight hold. He can feel the short, shaky breaths on his nape, the fringes of hair rubbing the skin on his neck, and the heavy, _cold_ weight that presses against his back.

 _Kick him_ , is the first thing Donghyuck thinks. It’s early morning and he’s not a fan of waking up squashed so firmly he can’t breathe. But Mark’s lock around his chest is like a vice-grip, and Donghyuck feels him trembling. Was he sick? Donghyuck wants to tap his arms, but he goes against it. Breathing anxiously, he stares at the window and waits until Mark wakes up. There are weird minutes where Donghyuck feels the hold around his chest loosen, and thinks Mark’s going to get up, before the arms suddenly clench again, so much that Donghyuck can’t even feel irritated because he’s so startled. He thinks he feels Mark mouth something into his shoulder, but he’s more focused on the body that won’t stop shaking around him.

After some long, nervous minutes, Mark’s arms slip back, then promptly throw themselves off like they’ve touched fire. Donghyuck hears the small panicked gasp and pretends he’s asleep. He listens to the sound of Mark’s footsteps retreating to the washroom, and then the door shutting.

It’s quiet for some time, then Donghyuck sits up. He brushes his crumpled shirt and looks at Chansey and their Pokemon, still asleep. What was that all about? Did Mark have a nightmare? Donghyuck sees the door open and he immediately brings a hand to rub his eye, and acts out a yawn. Mark steps out with his hair wet and a guilty expression on his face. Donghyuck looks at him wearily and he quickly smiles.

“Morning,” he says, drying his hair. “Hey, did you snore last night?”

Donghyuck frowns and shakes his head, and points back to him in question.

“Huh, no—well, I do snore when I’m tired, but I also heard something really loud last night.”

Donghyuck gestures to the wall. Mark shrugs. “Yeah, maybe.”

In the corner, Tepig gives a loud yawn and wiggles her ears when she sees them. Donghyuck takes it as his sign to get the morning started. ‘Breakfast first. Leave after?’

Mark nods and goes to get Oshawott. They clean the room and gather their things before going down to the cafeteria. Mark returns the keys while Donghyuck picks out a few berries from the buffet for his Pokemon. He’s not sure what Tepig likes, so he points to the different ones until she sniffs some that makes her oink in excitement. He makes Chansey tell her that she definitely _can’t_ roast the berries when they’re inside, and instead microwaves the foods for her to a crisp burnt colour.

Mark goes back to his upbeat self as they eat breakfast. Some part of Donghyuck wants to bring up the morning because he wants to tease him, but he doesn’t feel like Mark would banter with him about it. Surely it wasn’t Donghyuck’s business either, and so he keeps to his waffles and jam.

The TV is on in front of them, and Mark interrupts his detailed explanation of Oshawott’s special attack move when the newscast changes the segment.

“And in recent news around Unova, there have been more reported sightings of Plasma ensigns, as well as individuals dressed in Plasma uniform. From Driftveil City…”

Donghyuck gives an annoyed frown. ‘Still here? Back?’ Mark’s expression is focused and severe, Donghyuck’s surprised to see him so angry.

“I fucking hate those guys,” Mark says immediately, digging aggressively into his oatmeal. “Almost destroyed half of Unova. They’re liars and thieves.”

Donghyuck nods exaggeratingly and rolls his eyes. ‘You hear them? Pokemon and freedom, but they hurt Pokemon, they attack Unova. Hypocrite! I can’t believe.’

“I know, right?!” Mark sighs. “They're really evil.”

‘But now? They not gone? Fall-out, two year, before.’

He shrugs. “I dunno. There’s people who still believe in their stupid fake ideals.” He crosses his arms when he finishes his plate. “I’m gonna beat up every Plasma member I see.”

Donghyuck snorts. Mark gives him an offended look. “What?”

‘You fight Plasma?’

“Yeah, I’ll fight Plasma! I’ll fight every last one of them!”

Donghyuck waves him off and turns back to his food. They finish their breakfast, keeping a close eye on the TV for weather warnings. It was going to rain a lot in the following days and they were predicting many storms for the month. Donghyuck’s made sure to pack a raincoat, but he wanted to go shopping for more clothes after he'd settle at the trainer’s house.

Chansey finishes the berries with Tepig, and Donghyuck brings them back into their Pokeballs. Mark goes to the vending machine and comes back with two jars of [Moomoo Milk](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Moomoo_Milk), one he hands to Donghyuck. “All right, time to hit the road.”

In the lobby, Donghyuck stops him so he can buy more medicine at the counters. He’s not sure what he should get for the trip, so he asks the clerk. He takes out the brochure on the desk and skims through it, “You two are going to the Floccesy Ranch? There are many [Mareep](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mareep_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) in the field and forest. Maybe you would like some Parlyz Heals?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Mark says. Donghyuck nods and he purchases 3. When he stores the items in the bag, he’s hit with a strange but light-hearted, adventurous feeling, like he’s preparing for a big expedition into the woods. It makes him giddy, and even more when he remembers his destination, the work project with Chansey and the Eggs. He can’t help showing his excitement, shimmying around and whistling. When they step out of the Pokemon Center, Mark suddenly catches his arm. “Hey—you wanna see Floccesy first?”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. ‘But—’

“Come on, I’ve never been here. The, uh, architecture’s pretty cool. And there’s the famous clock tower next to the park!”

‘Trainer?’ Donghyuck points, then he sees the way Mark’s avoiding his eye, and he smirks. ‘You want more time with me.’

“Shut up!” Mark sputters, stepping away. “I wanna visit the town while I can! I’m on an adventure, OK!”

Donghyuck laughs and wiggles his shoulders toward him. Mark nudges him off and they break into another race on the walkway.

It’s [sunny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srkLY3T1EAc), but they know it won’t be for long. Donghyuck takes the time to enjoy the pleasant weather, breathing in the fresh air and smelling the flowers. They run in the small empty park and take a rest on the benches. He sits on the first bench while Mark goes on the second, separated by a trash can. Donghyuck scrunches his nose and flails his hands in question when he sees Mark peek into the trash can and put his arm inside. ‘Hello? What?!’

“People leave stuff in trash cans, sometimes,” Mark explains.

Donghyuck gives a face that says: _uh, yeah_. ‘Trash.’

“No, like they really throw away some good stuff. I found a Pearl, once! How crazy is that? Sold it for a few hundred dollars, too.”

‘Wow,’ Donghyuck mouths, unimpressed. ‘You want medal you?’

“Hey, if you do medal rallies, they actually give out some for [checking trash cans](https://goo.gl/images/Cj2znG)! It’s like, to keep Unova clean and stuff. I mean, I guess they’re making an effort, after what happened when [Trubbish](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trubbish_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) were made…”

Donghyuck frowns, remembering the notes he read in his schoolbooks; Trubbish released noxious gas that could be fatal to Pokemon and children. They were such cute and kind Pokemon, though, and Donghyuck felt bad each time he saw how lonely one looked. It was another of the reasons he didn’t like the trainer scene. With all the excessive ambition, it gave place to a lot of corrupt practices and wicked people. Some scientists even undertook experiments on Pokemon to make them stronger, and just thinking about it makes Donghyuck livid.

The deep tolling of the clock tower resounds then. Mark finds nothing in the trash and gives Donghyuck a thumbs-up, flashing him a smile. Donghyuck gags.

They leave the park and follow the bell’s notes to the front of the clock tower. It’s old and battered-looking, with a purple scaled roof and vines growing at the base, slipping through the brickwork. Mark reads on his X-Transceiver that it tells the story of the town’s beginnings. Donghyuck takes a selfie with him in front of it, and sends the picture to his mother and Johnny.

“All right, that was fun. Should we leave now?”

Donghyuck nods and checks the map on his device. He taps on Floccesy Ranch and puts it on full screen. He becomes confused, however, as he can’t find the location on the image when he inputs the coordinates Professor Minseok’s given him. Instead the page brings him on the far left of the ranch, into a section that’s just pictograms of trees. Donghyuck shows it to Mark and frowns in question.

“Huh, that’s weird. These are the correct numbers? Why’s it in the middle of the forest? It’s not even in the ranch.”

‘Professor say before, house not in ranch. Further inside. But… this nowhere.’

“OK, well, it’s gotta be close to the ranch.” He peers closer at the map. “It looks like it’s on the northwest of Route 20.”

Donghyuck asks if he wants to go, then suddenly realizes this will be his last path with Mark. When they reach the trainer’s house, he’ll get his permission and leave for his adventure, and Donghyuck will stay in Floccesy to work on the Egg project. By the end of the day, they’ll have parted ways.

The bitter pang in his chest isn’t unexpected. Even if it’s only been one day, he feels like Mark and him had gone through a lot together. He helped him with his battles and was there to see Donghyuck in the greatest first accomplishments of their adventure. Mark was his friend now, and Donghyuck admits he was a little sad to leave him. They could still keep in touch, but these two last days were so important, so amazing, and the good feeling of those memories wouldn’t be able to be recreated for him.

 _What am I thinking_ , Donghyuck reprimands himself. _I’m going to live out my dream. Why do I suddenly want to go on a Pokemon adventure? And Mark’s a trainer. You hate trainers!_

“Yeah, OK,” Mark answers after a while, reorganizing the directions on his map. “OK, let’s go!”

Donghyuck looks at him for a while, feeling sullen, then turns back on the trail. They climb up the stairs leading to the town’s exit. There’s a small red-brick house at the left behind a fence, with a battle terrain in the front yard. In front of the path stand two storage sheds, one holding a truck. Donghyuck and Mark follow the path to the right, where the fading tire tracks on the ground lead them out on the route.

Donghyuck expects Route 20 to be full of trainers, but strangely, there’s no one. The river flows calmly under the small plank bridge, and there’s not the slightest movement in the tall grass. They take the shortcut up the ledges and the north trail toward [Floccesy Ranch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKGrsgZRjsA).

The pretty sight of lavenders crops greets them at the entrance. The farm is empty, save for the few Mareep roaming around. Donghyuck takes out his Pokedex; _Mareep. The Wool Pokemon_. He reads the note at the bottom of the text: _Touching it will shock you._

Mark coos at how fluffy they are, but Donghyuck senses something’s wrong. He sees the Pokemon’s restless movements and preoccupied expressions. It shouldn’t be normal that there are as little as five of them in the ranch. He tells this to Mark, who notices as well.

“I wonder what’s going on. Let’s follow the map.”

They enter the enclosure and make their way to the far left. When they reach the foot of a slope, the map shows them to keep going, and so Mark goes to climb it. Donghyuck follows in his steps, though there’s a creeping worry rising in him as they go further into the forest.

“Come on, it’ll be like a quest!” Mark reassures him as they slip through the thick trees. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

‘No adventure. Not exciting! Not safe.’ Donghyuck impatiently signs. He keeps looking at the map, but he’s sure they’re lost. The sound of footsteps can be heard from afar, and Mark catches it.

“You think there’s trainers here?”

Donghyuck sighs and rolls his eyes. ‘Battle? I don't know where we go!’

“We just keep following the map.” Mark turns and looks at the thicket ahead. “Hey, there’s a grotto!”

Donghyuck peeks over to where he’s looking. ‘Grove,’ he spells.

“I call them grottos! They’re always hidden in the wild. And there’s rare Pokemon inside, sometimes!” The stupid twinkle in his eyes is back, and Donghyuck just knows he wants to go in. Mark quickly skips toward the dense bushes and Donghyuck paces a few feet before giving up. He gives him a lazy shake of the head when he glances back.

“No? Really? Fine, fine, I won’t be long! This might be another path too! Let me go check, I’ll be back!”

Donghyuck waves him off and sits down on a log. The sound of the footsteps is growing clearer and closer as Mark disappears into the grove. Donghyuck stands up and his eyes scour the small clearing ahead of him. There's a moment when everything is silent, then the next second, a Mareep comes running out. It scuttles across the clearing and dashes into the bushes, electricity crackling with the rustling of leaves. Donghyuck looks back when he hears the footsteps erupt into the clearing, and sees a tall man in a black jacket running gracelessly after the Pokemon. He staggers like he’s in pain, then peeps up and down between the trees before charging into them.

Donghyuck stiffens in alarm. Was he chasing after the Pokemon? His eyes fix on the thicket in front of him where they’ve gone. The footsteps fade, but then suddenly resurge, louder and more urgent than before. They're also getting _closer_ , Donghyuck hears, and his hand hovers over Tepig’s Pokeball when the noise reaches him.

The Mareep leaps out and lands at his feet. It glances up at him before fleeing into the grove where Mark’s left. Donghyuck follows it with his eyes, then turns back around when the footsteps break out. The tall man immediately collides into him and lets out a terrified yell. Donghyuck staggers back and braces himself in front of the stranger.

“Oh my god! Oh—man! I’m—I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” he apologizes quickly. His voice is deep and gravelly, and his dark eyes are wider than Mark’s. Donghyuck lowers his guard at once. “Are you OK? Are you OK?”

Donghyuck nods hesitantly, looking at him. He’s tall, but he looks young too. There’s a nice glimmer in his eyes, and Donghyuck feels kind of charmed. ‘You chasing Pokemon you?’ He points to the grove.

Then the man’s open mouth pulls apart with the rest of his expression, twisting in alarm. “ _Huh_ —oh! Oh! Oh, man, my sign is so rusty—shoot! Uh…” He brings his index to chest and then his thumb under his chin. “I—I’m not—” _I nut_. Donghyuck promptly doubles up with laughter. The stranger makes an even funnier noise in response, and Donghyuck can’t sign because he’s _losing it_ , so he just points to himself and then to his ear. He makes a vague speaking motion with his hand and then crouches when he starts to get a cramp.

“Oh! You can hear me! OK!” the stranger says, relieved. Donghyuck wipes the tears in his eyes and stands back up, wheezing.

‘Not,’ Donghyuck shows him, and then repeats the error while shaking his head. ‘ _Nut_.’

There's a second the stranger takes to register, his expression is blank. “Ah—!” then he seems to get it, because he starts to _cackle_. It’s such a loud, grating laugh, so infectious as well, and Donghyuck can’t help but laugh again. There’s a shout coming from inside the forest but he barely hears it. The guy’s tapping his shoulder as they try to gather themselves. “Sorry, sorry! Wow, OK! I got that! I got it. Can I ask you to sign slower?”

Donghyuck nods, catching his breath. He introduces himself, careful to align his fingers properly.

“D…ong…hy…uck…? Donghyuck? Yeah?” He nods. “All right, man. Whew! Nice to meet you! I’m—uh, my name’s [Yukhei](https://goo.gl/images/4aR7Ys),” he says. “Did you see the Mareep that came through here?”

Donghyuck points to the grove, and the next second Mark comes running out, looking terribly furious.

“Donghyuck!” he shouts as he sees them. “Hey, you! Who are you?”

“Huh?” Yukhei stares at him, wide-eyed. “Uh—I’m Yukhei! What’s up, man?”

“Who are you?! Are you Plasma?” Donghyuck turns from Yukhei’s frozen and frightened expression and quickly shakes his hands at Mark. ‘No! No! He good!’ Donghyuck gives Yukhei a worried look and a slow, questioning nod. ‘Yes?’

“Y—yeah, man,” Yukhei stutters. “Wh—Plasma’s here? Team Plasma?”

“I saw one of them in the grotto! He ran away!”

‘Where?’

“Over to the ranch,” Mark points. “He was carrying a Mareep! I’m not letting him get away!”

Without warning, he runs off into the clearing. Donghyuck exchanges a panicked glance with Yukhei before chasing after him.

“Hey! Hey, wait!” he shouts. “Where are we going! Where’s the Plasma member?”

Mark stops at the climbing slopes, where the trees encircle a dead end. “There!”

Donghyuck sees the man dressed in a smoky black attire, cornered at the end of the terrain near the trees where the flowing river courses on the other side. The man wears a beret crossed with a white X and a mask over his mouth. The Plasma ensign is drawn over his chest. Mareep is trapped between his leg and a tree trunk.

Donghyuck glimpses at Mark’s hand that hovers on his second Pokeball, before it moves over to Oshawott’s.

“Tch…” the [Plasma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN_0f0ogVh8) man grumbles. “Little pests!”

“Stay where you are!” Mark barks out. “Let the Mareep go!”

“Do you even know who you’re dealing with, kid?” he snaps. “I’m a member of Team Plasma! We—”

“Cut the crap! I know who you are!” Mark sends out Oshawott. He steps forward and Donghyuck brings Yukhei closer. “You’re all a bunch of lunatics!”

The Plasma man exclaims in outrage. “Lunatics! We’re the righteous group aiming to liberate Pokemon! It’s impudent trainers like you who’re out of your minds!”

Mark growls and throws his hand out. “Oshawott, Water Gun!”

Donghyuck yanks him back and points in panic to Mareep. ‘You hurt! You hurt!’

Oshawott bursts out a powerful gush from its mouth, and the grunt nudges Mareep forward. The water swerves and hits them both. Donghyuck cries out and Mark calls Oshawott back. ‘Stop! Save!’ He points frantically to Mareep that struggles around the man’s grip—the uniform seems to be deflecting the static.

“Shit!” Mark curses. “What do we do? How do we get it away?”

The grunt advances slowly, looking for an opening. Donghyuck’s agitated thoughts suddenly halt at a memory. He gasps and slaps Mark’s arm, then reaches for Chansey’s Pokeball. He throws it up and she appears in front of him, immediately taking in his fearful expression.

‘Pysche!’ He signs frantically, gesturing to Mareep then back toward him.

Mark lets out a surprised noise, then, Chansey turns around and raises her arms. Her eyes glow a pale blue and Mareep’s body is surrounded by the same light. The Pokemon lifts, then hovers in the air, and Chansey drags her over the clearing.

“Woah!” Yukhei gasps. Donghyuck is so distracted by the rush of relief that he doesn’t hear the grunt summon his Pokemon. It’s only Mark’s angry shouting and the following order that snaps him out, but too late: “Trubbish, Acid Spray!”

Donghyuck’s eyes fall from Mareep to Chansey, who’s flung back by the purple burst that hits her. She cries out, stumbling back, and the light that holds Mareep disappears, making the Pokemon fall to the ground. Yukhei races over to catch it and screams at the shock, but Donghyuck doesn’t hear it. He doesn’t hear anything but the screaming in his head. His eyes go from Chansey on the ground to the Plasma grunt’s face. Donghyuck stomps forward with all the rage in him as Mark tries to catch him. He's screeching, flinging his arms and launching himself forward. ‘I kill you! _I kill you!_ ’

“Donghyuck! Oshawott, quick, Water Gun!”

Oshawott lets out another gush of water, hitting the Trubbish back. Donghyuck’s still struggling in Mark’s grip when the sound of another Pokeball opening is heard over them, and Yukhei starts to shout. “No! No! [Deino](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Deino_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

Donghyuck and Mark turn to see the small Pokemon on its feet, raising itself mightily and running straight into the scene. The Plasma grunt gives the order in panic: “Poison Gas!”

Donghyuck’s blood runs cold and Yukhei screams. “ _No!_ No—oh my god!” He looks back and forth at them before shrieking: “Deino! Use [Roar](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roar_\(move\))!”

Deino then opens its mouth and lets out a furious cry. Mark pushes Donghyuck to the ground and covers him as the loud roar resounds into the clearing, stirring the trees and the grass. Mark screams into Donghyuck's ear, and Donghyuck through all the turmoil in his body feels Chansey’s Pokeball shake at his side. The earth beneath them trembles. When the long scream finally ends, a heavy silence falls over the forest. Donghyuck opens his eyes to see the clearing empty of Pokemon, save for Deino standing proudly in the middle.

“Holy shit,” Mark breathes out. Donghyuck elbows him off and looks over to Yukhei, who’s equally bewildered. Mareep crouches behind him, shaking its static around.

Yukhei’s staring at the startled Plasma grunt, but then Deino charges forward and uses Dragon Rage. The purple and yellow flames flare out of its mouth in one brutal gush, onto the Plasma man who shouts and staggers back.

“Deino! Stop! No!” Yukhei, horrified, sprints to his Pokemon and grabs it by the back. Deino’s attack stops, and it snorts loudly. “Deino! Stop it! Stop it!”

“You’ll regret this!” the grunt growls at them. “Team Plasma will conquer the region!” He reaches into his pocket and takes out a square item. Yukhei yelps when he sees him throw it at Mareep, and he quickly dashes over to shield it. The object hits him on the head and ricochets onto the grass. “Ow!” Yukhei stumbles to the ground, still holding his Deino. Mareep stares down at him with a curious expression.

Donghyuck watches the Plasma man runs off toward the river. Mark makes a move to chase him, but stops a few feet in the middle of the clearing. There’s a tense moment of silence before his shoulders sag. He comes back to Donghyuck, wearing a bitter but worried expression. “Are you OK?”

Donghyuck’s heart is pounding, Deino’s cry is still ringing in his ears. He takes hold of Chansey’s Pokeball. His fingers are shaking so much. Dread anchors him on the grass when he finds that he can't do it, he doesn’t want to let her out. His head is screaming at him to make sure she’s OK, but he doesn’t have the courage or the heart to look her while she's hurt.

“It’s OK, Hyuck, hey,” Mark says and nudges his arm. “It’s just one hit. Chansey’s super strong. I can’t believe she knows Psychic.”

‘[T-M](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/TM),’ Donghyuck spells shakily. He puts her ball back into his bag, feeling so terrible, and then turns to glare at Mark.

“W—what?”

‘You reckless! You!’ Donghyuck bites out. Stupid trainers and their crazy fighting. He points to Mareep and brings his fist onto Mark’s chest.

“Ah—hey! I couldn’t let him get away! And I didn’t want to hurt Mareep!”

‘Careful!’ Donghyuck scowls. ‘Careful!’

Mark sighs and tries to pat his shoulder in comfort, but Donghyuck shrugs him off, marching over to Yukhei. He’s not looking too good for wear, clothes dirtied and ruffled, cheeks red. He stares at them worryingly, Deino still in his arms.

‘Thank you.’ Donghyuck makes sure his expression is grim. Mark comes next to him and offers his hand.

“Hi, I’m Mark,” he says. Yukhei takes it. “Sorry about all that, earlier. Thanks for saving us.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry, actually, that was sorta intense.” Yukhei brings out his Pokeball. Deino makes a crowing noise before it’s sucked back inside. Then Yukhei lets out the longest breath of relief. “Oh my god... That was insane.”

“Yeah. I would’ve wanted to finish that stupid grunt off,” Mark mumbles. “Whatever… I can’t believe you have a Deino.”

‘Super rare.’

Yukhei gives them a sheepish smile. “Ah! Yeah, well—uh, I got him when I was a kid.” He turns around to face Mareep who’s still looking at him.

“Is Mareep yours?” Mark asks.

“No, I was actually trying to catch it,” Yukhei replies. “You OK, little guy?”

Mareep makes a snuffling noise and its tail raises. Yukhei lifts his hand, making to pet it, and Donghyuck immediately throws his hands up to stop him, but the wool on the Pokemon's body flashes too fast, the static electricity spreading to his side.

“Ow!” Yukhei shrieks. “Hey!” Donghyuck and Mark startle back. Yukhei’s shaking it off when Mareep suddenly presses its head forward and nudges his chest. It looks up at him expectantly.

“Oh, I think it wants to come with you,” Mark says.

Yukhei turns back in surprise and gives the Pokemon a big smile. “Oh! Really? You’ll be my Pokemon?” Mareep bleats gently. He takes out a Pokeball from his pocket and holds it in front of its head. “OK, man! Let’s be friends!” The Pokemon gives him a last look and headbutts the ball. It surges into the capsule and Yukhei lays it on the grass. They watch intently as it rocks back and forth, before finally stopping with a _click_.

“Waah!” Yukhei springs up with the ball and pumps it into the sky. “Yes! All right!”

“Nice, dude!” Mark exclaims, patting his back, and Donghyuck looks at them in amusement. Then he spies the square object the grunt's thrown at them and almost chokes when he sees what it is. A _TM21: Frustration._ He flips the disk angrily to show them. 'Joke?' Mark laughs loudly when he reads the move and falls over Yukhei side. Donghyuck puts the disk in his bag, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh man! Wow!” Yukhei laughs and grins brightly. He looks back at Mark and Donghyuck, and waits a few seconds before speaking again. “Ah... Hey, could I ask you guys for help? I’m looking for a house here.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. ‘Same as you.’

“Really? Is it a trainer’s house?”

“Yeah!” Mark answers, surprised, as Donghyuck nods animatedly. He takes out his X-Transceiver and shows him the map. “Is it this one?”

Yukhei scratches his head, inspecting the screen. “Uh—I’m not sure. I don’t have an X-Transceiver with me. I was told it was near Floccesy Ranch.”

‘Go you why?’ Donghyuck asks.

“Oh—uh—” he glances around, “I… gotta meet with the guy. Apparently he’s a super strong trainer. He’s supposed to give me a task.”

‘Task?’ Donghyuck frowns. If the trainer in question was the same and Donghyuck would work with him for the Egg project, what did Yukhei have to do with it? Was he going to work on the project with them?

He taps his shoulder and informs him of it. Yukhei’s expression grows more and more panicked as he explains the project.

“ _Eggs?_ But… Oh, I don’t know, man. I—someone sent me, actually. So I don’t know...”

‘They not tell you? About trainer?’

Yukhei shakes his head, looking genuinely upset for Donghyuck. It raises a few questions and starts to make him feel uneasy. Just who was the Floccesy trainer and why did Yukhei need to see him? Wasn’t it just for Eggs and the project? Donghyuck trusted his mother and Professor Minseok that the trainer was a good man, but what was going on?

“Well, how about you come with us then,” Mark offers. “We’ll find the house together and then you can meet him.”

“Really? Oh man, thank you! Thank you!” He sighs in relief and picks himself up. “Oh my god, thank you so much! I owe you my life!”

Mark laughs. “Pretty sure we owe you ours, man.”

Donghyuck cuts in eagerly. ‘No, no. If he say, he mean. I want his life,’ he jokes.

Yukhei lets out an “ _aah_ ” noise and waves him off. They laugh together and leave from the clearing. Mark sends a last glance over the river and sticks his tongue in his cheek. Donghyuck pats his face in consolation and turns him around.

They go back into the grove. Mark and Donghyuck inquire enthusiastically about Yukhei’s Deino, though he seems embarrassed. Guilt still wracks Donghyuck at the thought of Chansey, that she must be worried for him as well, but he still wants to see her only after she’s healed so he can know she’s fine. He shudders at the memory of the acid blast; how could he be so careless? There was no way he would let her fight again.

Yukehi asks about Eggs and Donghyuck gladly teaches him everything he should know. Mark interjects here and there, and checks the map a few times to make sure they’re on the right track. It doesn’t seem to be the case, because after thirty minutes climbing up slopes and navigating through more thickets, they step out in a wide clearing encircled by red trees. Orange leaves spread all around the terrain, and the sky above them is obscured by the mountain range, shadows drowning the confined glade. There are two small ponds on each side of a gigantic rock sprouted near the bed of red trees, at the foot of the mountain slope. Donghyuck takes a few steps before he stops, feeling trapped.

“Uh—is this the right place?” Yukhei asks, sounding scared. “I literally can’t remember where we came from.”

“This must be it…” Mark’s face is also dissimulating some _terror_ , and he glances furtively around. Donghyuck’s eyes scan the area. Inside a bundle of trees further ahead, he manages discern a solid shape that resembles a cabin. _Not at all suspicious_ , Donghyuck remarks. Just as he turns to show them, a flight of Pidove course above him, spooking Mark and Yukhei who scream.

“Oh my god! Oh—OK, oh my god. OK, this is so shady. This is freaking me out.”

“Why in the world would the trainer live here?!” Mark turns to Donghyuck when he points to the copse ahead. Yukhei comes to their side and [they stare incredulously at the small, dark cabin surrounded by the trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV4mcjMwnOQ).

Mark blinks. “Dude, I am not going in there.” Donghyuck shakes his head.

“This is too creepy!” Yukhei exclaims. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

‘We can’t not go!’ Donghyuck exasperates. He looks at Yukhei and an idea pops up in his head. He grins and taps the man on his chest.

“Huh?”

‘You. You knock.’

Yukhei’s eyes bulge out of his head. “What?! Why me?!”

‘Because you owe us your life!’

“Wha—” Mark bursts into laughter and claps his hands. “Oh—oh, dude—”

“But I don’t wanna go!” Yukhei startles up, shaking his head frantically. “No! No! I don’t wanna go in there!”

‘You owe us!’ Donghyuck repeats, and starts pushing him toward the cabin. Mark joins in and ignores Yukhei’s continued interjections.

“No, wait! I wasn’t serious! Hey! Hey!”

After some struggling, Donghyuck stations Yukhei in front of the wooden door. It’s large and imposing, and the lack of a lock is even more unsettling. Yukhei whines and pleads with them. “Wait a minute! Where are you guys going?! What if something happens to me?”

‘We save you!’ Donghyuck replies hastily. Mark drags him away to a bundle of bushes that gives view to the cabin’s entrance.

“Come on, dude, just knock!”

Yukhei lets out a frustrated noise as Donghyuck and Mark hide behind the bushes. He takes a few deep breaths and turns back to the house. Donghyuck braces in anticipation as Yukhei slowly approaches his fist to the door. There’s a moment of hesitation freezing him on the spot, before Mark harshly whispers to him: “Go!”

Yukhei gulps. He knocks—one-two-three. The silence that ensues is the scariest thing Donghyuck’s heard all day. He sees Yukhei _vibrating_ as the sound of the door unlocking prolongs itself on the inside. Mark raises himself to see better and brings his fist to his mouth.

The door opens. A man with pale skin and a soft expression appears at the frame. He gives a light smile to Yukhei. “Hello.”

Five seconds. Then, Yukhei turns around and runs.

Donghyuck slaps his hands on his face and screeches. Mark shoots up, stomping. “Oh my god! What is he doing?!”

At the door, the man blinks in confusion. “H—hey! Wait!” His soft eyes follow Yukhei approaching Donghyuck and Mark in the bushes. Donghyuck flails his arms when he leans toward them while Mark lets out an aggravated noise. “What are you doing?!”

“You go look the angel in the face! You go do it!”

‘Go back!’ Donghyuck jerks up. ‘Go back!’

“No, I can’t do it!” Yukhei shakes his head and _squeaks_. “I’m gonna have a heart attack! Oh my god!”

“Excuse me.”

The three of them startle around and see the man standing in front of the bush, looking concerned. He _is_ quite pretty, Donghyuck admits, and gives him a shy wave. He hears Yukhei let out a noise of wonder.

“Hello,” the man says, “are you looking for a trainer, perhaps?”

Donghyuck nods. ‘Professor send me.’

“Ah, you must be Donghyuck, then! It’s nice to meet you, I’m [Jungwoo](https://goo.gl/images/3B7GqM).” He smiles sweetly and shakes Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck is a little dazed.

At his side, Mark picks himself up and waves. “Uh—hi, I’m Mark! I’m here to see the trainer too. A—are you him?”

Jungwoo turns to him, giggling. “Oh, no, no. He’s waiting inside. I’m his younger brother. I didn’t know he was expecting more people.”

“Ah, yeah, he wasn’t expecting me, actually. It was a last-minute thing…”

“That’s all right, he won’t mind.” Jungwoo’s lovely eyes move to Yukhei, who stiffens so hard he spasms. His expression is still frozen in wonder. “Are you here to see the trainer too?”

“Uh— _aah!_ ” Yukhei bounces when Donghyuck pinches him. “I—uh, yeah! Yes, I am! I’m—I’m Yukhei.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. ‘Nut.’

“No! Stop!” Yukhei waves him off as Donghyuck snickers. Jungwoo stares at them for a moment, laughing softly.

“All right. Hello, then. Let’s go inside.”

He turns and motions for them to follow. Donghyuck is up first, skipping to his side, eagerly awaiting the meeting with the trainer. Mark and Yukhei come behind him after an indiscrete exchange, where Donghyuck hears Mark teasing him. Jungwoo leads them inside the cabin and closes the door.

Donghyuck’s momentarily shocked at the interior of the cabin; the dark layout is exactly like a modern house, if not more refurbished. There are blue lights striping the walls where the electric current flows through, and other small sets of lights installed on the floor. A set of stairs climbs up to the second floor at the end of the room. It looks so futuristic, a complete opposite of the rustic appearance on the outside.

“Wow…” Mark gapes at the glass cabinet containing many small artifacts, and a shelf full of medals, badges, and ribbons.

Jungwoo switches on more lights in the room before going to the kitchen. “I’m going to make tea, would you like some?”

Donghyuck nods with Yukhei, who doesn’t stop staring at him. A footfall over the stairs makes Donghyuck turn around, and he holds his breath as the trainer comes into view. He’s a short man with maroon hair, a small body and long legs. He wears a white shirt, a little pendant necklace, as well as a languid expression. His face is kind, but shows no emotion.

“Hello...” he greets softly, small eyes going from Donghyuck, to Mark, to Yukhei. “Um… Which one of you is Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck steps forward, bows to him and smiles. ‘Hello. Nice meet you.’

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he answers. “My name’s [Junmyeon](https://goo.gl/images/6E8Lgb). My father knows your mother. I’m the one who asked for you.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck says, hands trembling, ‘thank you very much for opportunity. I look forward work with you.’

“Yes, me too...” Junmyeon gives a small smile. “I’d like to start talking to you about it, but…” He looks back to Mark and Yukhei in the room. “I wonder who these two are... Your friends?”

Mark glances at Yukhei. “I go first?” He nods, wide-eyed. Mark comes up to them and quickly bows. “Hello, I’m Mark.”

Junmyeon’s quiet for a moment, and Donghyuck can’t decipher what comes across his face. Mark goes on nervously, “Uh—um, maybe Professor Minseok mentioned me?”

“He hasn’t, I’m afraid,” Junmyeon answers. “Is there something you want?”

“Yeah, um…” Mark takes a deep breath. “I want to go on a Pokemon adventure. I went to Professor Minseok so I could have a Pokemon. I chose Oshawott, but he wouldn’t give me my trainer’s card until I got your approval. I can’t challenge any Gyms until I have your permission. That’s… why I’m here. To ask if you would give me your approbation to go on my adventure.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows sink in the slightest. He inspects Mark carefully and gives a small nod. “OK. Yes, you can go.”

“Oh, thank you,” he gasps out, breathless. Joy falls over his face, and while Donghyuck grins, he can’t help but feel the slightest sorrow.

“I’ll inform Minseok,” Junmyeon tells him. Then he turns to Yukhei. “And you?”

Yukhei approaches them slowly. While he towers over Junmyeon, he’s clearly intimidated, and anxious. “Hello…”

“Hello...” Junmyeon says. “What can I do for you?”

“Um—” Yukhei gulps, eyes darting to Mark and Donghyuck before he answers. “Sicheng sent me.”

Junmyeon’s expression doesn’t change. He nods.

“I had trouble at home,” Yukhei goes on, “and he told me to come find you. He said you would know how to help me.”

Donghyuck and Mark exchange a look. Junmyeon waits a few seconds, then asks: “What is it you’re searching for?”

Yukhei almost startles. “Uh—excuse me?”

“What is it that you _want_ ,” Junmyeon restates. “What do you wish for?”

“I…” Yukhei looks lost. Donghyuck sees him try to think of a definite answer, but all he replies is: “I… don’t know? I… i want to be with my Pokemon. I want to keep being with them…”

“Then go on an adventure,” Junmyeon says plainly. His eyes move to Jungwoo who comes into the room at the moment, carrying a set of tea.

Yukhei falters. “W—what?”

“Go on an adventure,” he repeats. “Do you want to? I can make you a trainer’s card and give you a Pokedex.”

“R—really?” Yukhei turns to Mark and Donghyuck. Mark gives him a delighted expression; “Hey, we could travel together!”

“Oh! Wow, uh—” he looks back at Junmyeon, and dips his head a little. “Could I think about it for a sec?”

Junmyeon nods. He gives a small thumbs-up to Jungwoo, then places his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “OK. Come with me.”

Donghyuck turns one last time to look at Mark, who smiles excitedly at him before sitting down with Yukhei and Jungwoo. Then he follows Junmyeon up the stairs. The second floor is a lot less modernized. Donghyuck’s heart is racing in his chest as Junmyeon shows him inside the lab room. There are monitors placed in each corner of the blue walls, where countless sheets and graphs are taped over each other. The desks are scattered with papers.

“Sorry for the mess…” Junmyeon whispers shyly. Donghyuck sits on the couch in front of him. There’s a big machine in the corner he recognizes as the same one in Professor Minseok’s laboratory, that he uses to heal Pokemon. Donghyuck takes out Chansey’s Pokeball and holds it in his hands. Junmyeon is arranging some settings on the machines and seeing him at work rouses Donghyuck even more. He’d finally reached his goal, his dream since he was a boy. Everything he always wanted and he got it at last. Then why is it that he feels so awkward, and glum?

‘I do what?’ Donghyuck asks when he approaches him. ‘I study Eggs, before, research. I bring my book! I’m excited to work. I—’

Junmyeon holds up his hand and Donghyuck stops. Then the man turns around to the machine and opens a hatch at the base. His arms slide inside and wobble slightly, and Donghyuck goes from curious to confused, to absolutely _amazed_ when he pulls out a small incubator, in which lies a white Egg, printed with red and blue triangles.

Donghyuck gapes as he returns. He’d never seen this type of Egg. Junmyeon sits in the armchair in front of him and sets the case on his lap. “This is the project I want you to undertake... It’s a very rare Egg, and I’d like you to take care of it.”

Donghyuck looks at him in awe and points hesitantly to himself. Junmyeon nods. “Listen to what I have to say. There’s something I want you to do.”

A slight pause. Donghyuck stares into Junmyeon’s eyes, and there’s a small frustration in not being able to detect the shifts in his expressions, since he barely has any. He wonders what Junmyeon’s thinking.

“I want you to take this Egg, and travel Unova as a trainer.”

Donghyuck’s heart drops. His mouth drops. Everything in the air seems to drop, and maybe the planet loses its center of gravity too. What did Junmyeon just say to him?

‘ _What?_ Why—’

He holds up his hand and Donghyuck locks his teeth. Junmyeon’s aura is so calm yet so commanding at the same time. “Listen to me, this is very important. The project I’m starting is necessary... It will be hugely beneficial to the research community, and it has a lot of merit. I’m looking to see how a Pokemon evolves in relation to its trainer. Not Pokemon evolution—but proper cognitive and physiological development. I want to see how a Pokemon is raised, from before it’s even hatched... Do you understand?”

Donghyuck _does_ , he really does, and he couldn’t be more interested— ‘But… why? Me, why?’

“You’re quite known in the Egg and daycare community, Donghyuck. I’ve heard about you, and looked around a little... You’re very kind with Pokemon. I believe you have a unique way with them. I wouldn’t have asked just any trainer, or any person who worked with Eggs. You have the knowledge, and the heart...”

‘You call me because you want me to travel? I become trainer?’ Donghyuck asks, because that was the whole issue with it. Not that he didn’t want to work for the project, but because he was called to do the _exact_ thing he thought he wouldn’t be doing. Donghyuck always thought he’d never become a trainer, yet some minuscule part of him is screaming in glee, shaking up the most confused parts of his thoughts.

“Minseok told me, last night...” Junmyeon says, “you don’t like to battle. You don’t like seeing them hurt. And I think that’s your greatest strength... Which is why I want you to be my agent for this.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to tell him. He looks at the Egg for a long time, then at Chansey’s Pokeball. Then Junmyeon speaks up: “I know you won’t refuse.”

Donghyuck frowns, surprised. Junmyeon’s face has changed in the slightest, and he looks a little more content, almost _vain_. “I know you won’t refuse, because I know how much you care for Eggs... Even if you don’t care for battling, you’ll do this because you want the Egg.”

 _OK, who the hell does Junmyeon think he is?_ Donghyuck scrunches up his face and the man laughs. “I’m only teasing you, I’m sorry... But I’d really like you on board with this project. What do you say?”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and thinks, though he knows he’s already made up his mind. As straightforward as he was, Junmyeon was right. Donghyuck would go miles for Eggs and he was proud of it. Traveling Unova was just a side-quest, that’s how he had to look at it. He feels excited when he thinks about an adventure, and remembers Mark and Yukhei. He could do this. He already won Johnny’s badge, what’s—7 more and a whole Championship league. _Right?_ Donghyuck feels like he’s dreaming.

He nods. Junmyeon smiles sweetly and takes the case. “All right then... Thank you very much, Donghyuck.” He hands him the Egg, and Donghyuck’s fingers tremble where he takes it. He finds himself thinking greetings to the Egg, absentmindedly brushing the cover with his hand, as if petting the Pokemon.

Junmyeon watches him for a while before standing up. “OK... You must have had a long day. You and your friends can stay here for the night. I’ll go get dinner ready.”

Donghyuck catches his sleeve. ‘Thank you,’ he says. ‘Thank you very much.’

Junmyeon smiles. “Thank you.”

‘I heal my Pokemon.’ He points to the machine.

“Of course, use it as you please.” Junmyeon brings him over and shows him the switch. “You can come down when you’re ready...”

He leaves Donghyuck in the room and closes the door. Donghyuck sets Chansey’s Pokeball in the slot and presses the switch. While it activates, he sets the case on the desk next to him and sighs. What a day. And he thought yesterday was crazy. If he goes on this adventure with Mark and Yukhei, would everyday be as intense? The knot in his gut tells him that he’s more than excited to find out.

The machine jingles as the process completes. Donghyuck takes out the Pokeball and presses on the capsule. Chansey springs out from the light. When she turns to Donghyuck with her little eyes all-wide, he throws himself on her and shakes.

She trills, softly, happily. Donghyuck’s eyes are brimmed with tears when he looks at her. ‘I’m sorry. I never let you hurt again.’

The smile she gives him says it clearly, she’ll always take care of him. Donghyuck sniffles and rubs her arm. He thinks that he really might have to battle with her one day, since he’s going to leave on this adventure. He tells her so and shows her the Egg.

‘Egg.’ He laughs, spreading his fingers. She chirps, and does the same.

“Hey.”

Donghyuck turns around. Mark’s standing at the door. “Is everything good?”

Donghyuck takes the case in his hand and leads Chansey out, nodding.

“Woah, it’s so cool.” Mark peers at the Egg inside the glass as they go down the stairs. “It’s yours?”

He nods again, and they return to the living room where he sets the case down on the table. Then he gestures for Mark and Yukhei to come to him and explains everything Junmyeon’s just told him.

‘I come with you.’ Mark’s face has lightened up so much, Donghyuck is ready to admit that he didn’t want them to part ways. His gleeful face is something he can't forget. ‘I travel region. I battle and win. I come back with Egg to Junmyeon.’

“Oh, dude, this is amazing!” Mark exclaims and abruptly hugs him. Donghyuck staggers back, but returns the hug firmly, rolling his eyes. Yukhei lets out a happy shout and wraps his long arms around both of them. “Woah, this is going to be awesome! We’ll go on an adventure together!”

Mark whoops and Donghyuck shakes up. When they pull apart, Jungwoo steps in with Junmyeon at his side.

“He’s coming with us!” Yukhei says, grinning widely. Jungwoo smiles and he bites his lip.

“Yes, I’ve heard. Congratulations, to you three…” He looks down and his voice turns to a whisper. Donghyuck sees he’s hiding his eyes with his hair, and Yukhei’s expression falls. Junmyeon observes the scene with an odd look.

“Jungwoo, would you like to go on the adventure with them too?”

Jungwoo raises his head and stares at his brother in shock. “What? Me?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, please, come with us!” Yukhei exclaims. “It’ll be so much fun! Do you want to be a trainer?”

“No,” he replies, a little curtly, “but I do admit, I’d like to travel with my Pokemon.”

“Well, you can go,” Junmyeon says. “I don’t want to keep you here any longer. You always wanted to see Unova. Like I said before, you can go anytime you want.”

Jungwoo stares at him blankly, but it's almost bitter. “...What about you?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I told you, I’m fine. I’ll still be here when you come back. Give me a call once or twice a day—” Jungwoo takes him in his arms. Junmyeon lets out a small hum and returns the embrace.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo says. He’s crying. “You call me too. Please.”

Junmyeon nods. “OK.” He turns to the three trainers. “Let’s make dinner, now.”

The rest of the afternoon is spent cooking and talking around, Donghyuck getting acquainted with Junmyeon and Jungwoo, grooming his Pokemon and showing off the Egg. They make dinner, and Donghyuck absolutely forbids Mark to step into the kitchen after he sees him ask for Oshawott’s shell to cut the vegetables. Yukhei follows Jungwoo around, making small, nervous talk, while the Jungwoo laughs sweetly along his clumsy words. Chansey plays with Tepig and Mareep, as well as Jungwoo’s own Pokemon, a Snivy. Oshawott shies away each time it tries to approach them, and Junmyeon gives it a few berries to share.

Donghyuck is elated. They eat dinner and watch TV, then Jungwoo goes to pack his things. Mark and Yukhei are in the middle of a debate on industrially-made medicine versus natural health-restoring foods, when Junmyeon toddles down the stairs and calls over to them timidly.

“Um, sorry about this... We only have one guest room, and it’s a fold-up bed. I don’t want to make anybody sleep on the couch... Are you three OK with sharing?”

A pause. Then Mark throws his head back and cackles, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and groans exaggeratingly, and Yukhei just lets out a confused noise, his big eyes [glimmering](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUZAZt4jAHQ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! what's the funniest image in this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! here is the new update! I want to say it's been getting progressively harder since there are more characters now, and I'm scared I'll have a hard time in the future chapters I've planned for the plot where everyone's together ;-; I'll try my best, so thank you very much for reading with me!

Donghyuck dreams. He dreams in colours and sounds, in big shapes and boundless motion, he sees and hears, touches and moves, and lastly he _speaks_ . Donghyuck’s garbled voice is like the thinking in his mind, happy and restive, a little all over the place but unmistakably _his_. He sings in his head, and in his dreams makes up the sound.

It’s bright. The light is so bright, so _white_ in the opening in front of him, as white as the man who stands at the edge of the precipice, looking ahead. He’s in a beautiful silver dress that falls over his tall body like starlight. Donghyuck’s heart is so heavy. It feels _broken_ , but at the same time it soars.

The man turns around. He’s gorgeous, and Donghyuck is filled with wonder and sorrow. But there are tears streaming down the man's face as he gazes at him, emotionless. Donghyuck feels himself reach out when his thoughts suddenly infiltrate. Who is this? It feels familiar, but the part of his mind that’s awake doesn’t recognize him. Tells him this isn’t his memory.

The man says something, but Donghyuck doesn’t hear it. He feels himself become scared. An arm weakly raises toward him, hand opening slowly. Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should take it. He stares the man in the face, becoming more anxious. There’s a noise in the room getting louder, and it feels like it’s moving, stirring up the ground. When the light starts to flare, the man closes his eyes, and lets himself fall. Donghyuck screams, and then his body is moving on its own; he runs to the edge and throws himself into the void.

Donghyuck jolts awake, feeling the bed under him, but his heart is still falling. It’s early morning. The first thing that comes to his senses is the loud snoring coming from his side. As expected, Yukhei’s arms are tangled around his chest, the man's entire upper-body practically sprawled across him. Mark is sandwiching Donghyuck on the other side, arm pressing against Yukhei’s tightly. He wakes up when Donghyuck sits up, and his eyes focus on him in the soft darkness.

“Hyuck?” He yawns, and winces when Yukhei lets out a loud snore. “What…”

‘Dream,’ Donghyuck says, breathless. It was so vivid.

“Oh…” Mark sits up. “What was it about?”

‘I see man, up on… platform. Big room with light.’ Donghyuck had never seen such an exquisite room, it looked like it was built inside a palace. ‘He jump… I run and fall.’

“What? Shit, that’s crazy,” Mark says drowsily. “I have those dreams where I feel like I’m falling too. They’re pretty scary.”

‘But… so _real_ ,’ Donghyuck insists. ‘Never feel so real. In dream, I’m scared, and I really think I know man… But I don’t. I’m not even sure why I jump. He cry.’

Mark pauses, then pats his arm. “Hey, it’s all right. It’s just a dream.”

Donghyuck nods, still trying to focus on the memory in his head. His mind feels fuzzy and light. It's the weirdest but clearest dream he's ever had.

Yukhei lets out a frightening noise and spasms at his side, but he’s still sound asleep. Mark looks him over and giggles softly.

“Dude… I think he’s the one who was sleeping in the next room last night, back at the Pokemon Center.”

Donghyuck looks at Yukhei's head, his messy brown hair, and frowns. ‘He make us sleep in room? With double bed?’

Mark sputters a little, and though it’s dark, Donghyuck feels him blush. “Yeah, well… wanna get back at him?”

Donghyuck smirks at Mark before pointing to their pillows. They both grab one and Mark kneels closer to Yukhei sprawled on the bed, his face planted between the sheets. Donghyuck lets out a laugh and Mark starts to repeatedly whack Yukhei on the head.

He jerks up and turns over, eyes dazed but wide open in alarm, and Donghyuck hits the pillow in his face. “Wha— _aah!_ ”

“We’re under attack!” Mark shouts happily. Yukhei puts his arms up and screams. “Woah-woah-woah—what! What!”

Donghyuck lets out a shrieking breath and falls backward as Yukhei gathers himself and brandishes his own pillow. They chase each other in the room for the rest of the daybreak, laughing and yelling about, footsteps resonating in the house. Outside, the first rain begins to fall.

—

“So, you’re gonna challenge all the Gyms with me, huh?”

The kettle on the stove whistles. Mark stirs his cereal as Donghyuck bites into his [Aspear Berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aspear_Berry). ‘I win.’

“I’ll win too!”

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out. He almost can’t believe he’s saying the next things; ‘I win before you! I battle [League](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_League) and win.’

“Yeah? Well, I’ll just challenge you right after you become Champion, and then I’ll win and become the Champion!” Mark laughs and leans back on his chair. He looks at Donghyuck fondly. “Look at you now... You’re officially a trainer!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Mark looks through his X-Transceiver while they finish their breakfast, Yukhei upstairs talking with Junmyeon. After some time he shows him the Unova map and presses on the Pokemon League's icon, on the northeast of the region. “You know the Champion’s still missing, right? Damn, I wonder who he is. Who just leaves like that? I wonder what’s gonna happen if he still doesn’t return this year.”

‘Beat Elite Four member, he replace Champion. If you win, become Champion.’

“Yeah, but even if you do… Like, isn’t the Champion still standing? Do you have, like, two Champions, or is it against the rules?”

Donghyuck gives it some thought. He doesn’t know a lot about the Pokemon League, since battling was never his field of interest. He only remembers the Champion having been around for a few years before the Plasma outbreak. The Pokemon League was only open to the media during Challenge Season, and Donghyuck didn’t even know who were the members of the Elite Four. Just the thought of challenging them was giving him a headache. He still couldn’t believe he’d accepted to go on an adventure as a trainer.

Jungwoo comes into the kitchen with his backpack. He greets them and sits down to eat. “You three had quite a morning.”

Mark laughs sheepishly and apologizes. Donghyuck points to his X-Transceiver. ‘You come with us. Have your number please?’

“Oh, of course.” They exchange their numbers and Donghyuck decides it’s time to inform his mother of the change of plans. He can’t wait to see her face when he tells her he’s going to become a trainer and take on the League. Donghyuck's younger self would have screamed loud enough to be heard.

‘I call mom,’ he says to Mark and Jungwoo and points to the living room.

“Ah, yeah! I have the call the professor too!” Mark remembers and springs out from his seat.

They wash-up and Donghyuck goes to the living room, where he starts the video chat. Right before the screen loads, he beckons Chansey over from the kitchen so they can greet his mother together.

“Honey! How are you?” Her happy face comes up on the screen. She’s sitting on the couch in front of the TV, and Donghyuck hears the rain pouring outside.

‘Good! I miss you…’ He blows her a kiss and Chansey waves, chirping. His mother chuckles.

“Hello Chansey! Oh, I missed you too, sunshine. You didn’t call last night! Did you reach the house?”

He nods. ‘I want talk to you. Big news.’

“Oh? What’s happened?”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath to calm himself. Then, he proceeds to explain the whole ordeal, Junmyeon’s project and the new Egg he’d received. He makes mention of Mark, Yukhei and Jungwoo, and the adventure they’re set to have. Her face grows more and more surprised as he tells her, and it gives him the confidence he needs to assume Junmyeon’s task. Her fond expression makes him feel like he could do anything. She looks so proud.

“Oh, this is so amazing,” she says. “You’re going to go on an adventure with your Pokemon! I’m so happy for you.”

‘Thank you!’ Donghyuck grins, shaking up. He holds a finger at her to wait, then turns around so he can take the Egg from the table. He carefully raises it up so she sees. ‘Junmyeon want me care for. I have Egg!’

“Yes, I see! Oh my, that’s quite the rare Egg… I know which Pokemon it is,” she singsongs, laughing when Donghyuck hastily waves his hand.

“I won’t, sunshine, I won’t! I know you want this to be a special surprise.”

‘My Egg,’ he says proudly. ‘My Pokemon.’

“Yes! What an amazing two days for you, Donghyuck,” she sighs contentedly. “I’m so happy, and so proud of you. You have fun on your adventure, all right? But come back home sometimes. I want to see what kind of Pokemon you have with you on your journey.”

He nods, wiggling. ‘Thank you! I love you!’

“I love you too, honey. Say hello to your friends for me!” She gives him a bright smile and waves. “All right, I have to leave for work now. You take care of yourself, and Chansey!”

“Chansey!” the Pokemon answers happily, and Donghyuck ends the call. An invigorating, ecstatic feeling falls over him, and he gives Chansey a thumbs-up. ‘So happy! You rest. We leave soon.’ She chirps one last time, petting the Egg case, and he puts her back into the Pokeball.

Just as he stands up, Junmyeon’s voice resounds from the staircase. “Are you sure you don’t have anything on you?”

Donghyuck turns around to see Yukhei standing nervously in front of the man. “No… I’m sorry…”

“I can’t make you a trainer’s card without ID... You don’t have a license? Or a registration on an X-Transceiver?”

Yukhei shakes his head; Donghyuck picks out from his expression that he’s fearful, and distinctly he doesn’t want Junmyeon to ask. Junmyeon isn’t very concerned, and instead hands him a Pokedex. “You won’t be able to challenge Gyms, then. Is that OK?”

“Uh—yeah, no problem,” Yukhei answers, smiling. “I’m—uh, I’m not that good at battling anyway... I’ll just travel with my friends!”

Junmyeon nods. “OK... However I suggest you find a way to get an X-Transceiver. You could try to have one issued in Castelia City.”

“OK. OK! Thank you, thank you so much.” Yukhei bows and goes back down the stairs. Mark comes skipping out of the kitchen then, speaking loudly into the screen of his X-Transceiver.

“I can’t hear you, professor, there’s too many trees around the house.” He makes a crunching noise with his mouth over the professor’s arguing.

“Mark! Mark, I swear to god—”

“Mr. Junmyeon!” Mark calls, “Mr. Junmyeon, Professor Minseok says you’re lame!”

“ _Mark_ —”

Junmyeon tilts his head. “Oh?”

Donghyuck watches Mark laugh as the professor’s voice grows exasperated. “Urgh—just end the call. I’ll talk to him later.”

“Minseok... why am I lame?”

“I’ll call you later,” the man repeats, sighing loudly. “Mark, get over here. Johnny’s waiting for you.”

Mark grins at him and waves at the camera cutely. “OK! Bye-bye!” And he presses the switch. When he looks back at Junmyeon, his cheeky expression turns a little embarrassed. He scratches his head and glances at Donghyuck. “Uh—well, I should get going.”

‘You do what? You challenge Johnny, we wait for you?’

“Is that OK? I’ll try to come back as fast as possible!”

“Oh, I want to see Floccesy!” Yukhei says. “Are there shops? I need to buy clothes and stuff.”

Donghyuck looks at him and frowns a little. He wonders how Yukhei came to the ranch, with nothing but his Pokémon, and admits their meeting in the forest was a little odd. Jungwoo comes in then, changed into a long gray raincoat, and sets some umbrellas onto the table. “They have shops in Floccesy. Donghyuck and I can take you there while we wait for Mark.”

“Really? Oh, thanks, man. Thank you.”

‘Next on map, what?’ Donghyuck asks.

“Virbank City!” Mark exclaims. “There’s the Pokéstar Studios there!”

“There’s a Gym as well,” Junmyeon says. “My friend runs it... Virbank is a port city, and you can take a boat to Castelia from there.”

Jungwoo perks up. “Then how about this? Mark, we’ll shop around Floccesy for Yukhei while we wait for you to come back. Then we can leave on Route 20 for Virbank together, and then Castelia.”

Donghyuck nods animatedly. ‘Go! We go!’

“That’s a good idea!” Mark replies. “OK, I’ll make it before the end of the afternoon!”

They agree on the plan, and Jungwoo goes with Junmyeon to prepare some things in the house before they depart. At 9, everyone gathers together and steps outside. It’s raining, thin and light. The glade is still obscured by the red woods and mountain range, as well as the murk that’s built up with the weather. Junmyeon shows them the direction out, at the south of the house.

Donghyuck carefully stores the Egg in his bag and turns one last time to him at the door. ‘Thank you again. I call you.’

“Thank you again for doing this,” he says, then his expression softens. “I’m looking for a trainer with kindliness, Donghyuck, someone to show empathy... When you finish your journey, come find me again, and with the Pokemon. Take care.”

Donghyuck nods, feeling determined. He suddenly remembers something when he hears the quiet rumbling in the sky, and quickly advises Junmyeon: ‘Yesterday! There, Plasma man, in ranch. We fight, but he escape.”

Junmyeon frowns in the slightest and is silent for a moment, before he gives a look of acknowledgement. “OK... Thank you. I’ll be careful.”

Donghyuck smiles. He steps away for Jungwoo to talk to his brother, and he catches sight of Junmyeon taking out a Premier Ball. Donghyuck walks over to Mark and Yukhei standing in front of the massive rock at the end of the glade. It’s heavily fissured in the middle, and Yukhei prods with his hand the spreading cracks at the base. Donghyuck picks some wet flowers on the ground and slides them in. When Jungwoo comes back, Junmyeon offers to take a picture for them.

“This place is called Pledge Grove,” he says, before the _click_ resounds. He gives the X-Transceiver back to Jungwoo, who transfers the photo to Donghyuck and Mark. Junmyeon points back to the south of the glade where the trees split apart. “Follow the path down there and you’ll return to Floccesy Town. Jungwoo knows the way...”

“All right! Thank you, sir!” Mark bows to him one last time and takes Donghyuck’s arm. “Let’s go!”

They race to the thicket, skipping over the leaf piles, Jungwoo waving in goodbye at his brother. The rain disappears for a while when they step into the crowd of trees. They pass a few [Sewaddle](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sewaddle_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) scuttling into the bushes, pulling over the leaf on their head, and Pidove coursing up the trees. Yukhei greets all the Pokemon he sees, which Donghyuck finds amusing. Mark talks with them excitedly, showing off a strategy he’s prepared for his battle with Johnny, and Donghyuck delights when Jungwoo engages in his conversations about Eggs.

After a while the day becomes clearer, and they exit the long thicket into a battle terrain inside a fence. Donghyuck recognizes the small red-brick house they’ve passed by on their way to Route 20.

“Huh, we’re back in Floccesy.” Mark looks around, a little surprised. He turns back to see the clock tower, then gives them a thumbs-up. “OK, well, I’m off!”

“We’ll wait for you on Route 20,” Jungwoo promises. “Text us.”

Yukhei pats Mark on the back. “You go get that badge, man!”

“Yeah! I definitely will!” Mark grins and turns to Donghyuck. He takes one step back, not breaking gaze yet, then turns around and runs off into Floccesy Town. A faint boom echoes in the sky then, and Donghyuck raises his head to see the gloomy clouds over them. Yukhei stares up with him, then Jungwoo nudges them toward the stairs.

They stroll around Floccesy to let Yukhei explore the town. They go to the different shops where Yukhei spends too much time picking out shirts and socks, and being oblivious toward the clerks. Donghyuck buys a few things with the money he’s saved; he needs a lot more things now since he’s going on an adventure. Jungwoo tells them to get only a few necessities, since there are bigger shops in Castelia and the cities further in the region, and he offers to buy Yukhei the blue cinch bag in the meantime, since he has almost no money.

They have lunch inside the Pokemon Center, where Yukhei and Jungwoo both eat three servings at the buffet, much to Donghyuck’s concern. Jungwoo just seems like he has a big appetite, but Yukhei goes through every single food like he’s never seen them before. Like he’s never eaten in his life. Donghyuck’s not sure where Yukhei’s from if he’s never eaten a [Rawst Berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rawst_Berry).

“This is so good! Wow!” he exclaims, digging into the salad. He glances back at the buffet and Donghyuck can’t believe he’s going to get more. “You… you guys think they have, like, fish here?”

Jungwoo raises his head from his plate and the spoon slips from his fingers. Donghyuck’s mouth drops. Yukhei freezes, his smile falling. “Uh…”

Donghyuck and Jungwoo exchange a worried look. While eating Pokemon was still a common practice, it was really, _really_ frowned upon. Only high-class restaurants served any, and Pokemon dishes were practically unmentionable in any other eating establishment. Donghyuck’s impression of Yukhei immediately turns unfavorable, but then he thinks that maybe Yukhei, with how odd he behaved, could have been raised elsewhere where the practice was considered fine. He tries not to look too intense when he signs:

‘You mean Pokemon?’

Yukhei brings his hands together and fidgets. “Uh… Yeah… I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s… But—I—it’s what I was always fed…”

“Everyday?” Jungwoo asks, and he nods. “But… what? You don’t eat anything else?”

“No, no! I do! I’ve had like, bread, and rice, and vegetables… and apples, and maybe milk, sometimes. God, I love milk…” Yukhei mutters to himself, looking forlorn.

‘Berry?’

He shakes his head. “Not really…”

“I don’t want to sound mean, but what kind of parents do you have?” Jungwoo gives him an upset look, and Yukhei lowers his eyes.

“I… I’m an orphan, actually,” he answers in a whisper. Jungwoo quickly apologizes, but Yukhei puts him at ease. He pointedly avoids their eyes as he goes on, sounding miserable: “It’s OK. I—um, I was raised in a shelter, in the north. It… It—uh, it wasn’t a good one, I guess… I ran away.”

‘They feed you Pokemon?’ Donghyuck’s shocked. What kind of orphanage gave Pokemon for their children to eat?

“Yeah… I—I guess I got used to it,” he admits. “Uh… there were days where they didn’t have food… So, um, they gave us… yeah, because there’s so many of them…” Donghyuck visibly shivers, thinking back at the Pokemon he saw at the pond. Yukhei winces and waves his hands. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I didn’t know!”

“It’s fine,” Jungwoo answers, concerned. “But you’re not eating Pokemon anymore, OK? You’re travelling with us now, and I’m certainly not eating any.”

Yukhei nods earnestly, placing a hand over his heart. “I promise, I promise! I won’t talk about it anymore. This is much more delicious, anyway.”

Donghyuck’s still a little bothered, but he mostly feels bad for Yukhei. While he spent his childhood in a cozy house with fresh berries and foods to enjoy, Yukhei was confined without a family, and forced to eat Pokemon to not starve. What kind of place did he have to grow up in?

He picks an Oran Berry from his plate and places it in Yukhei’s. ‘We give you more food. You eat berry. And I have Chansey, she give you egg, you eat.’

“Eggs?” Yukhei asks, curious, and Donghyuck nods. An idea slips in his mind then, and he searches in his bag to find the jar of Moomoo Milk Mark’s bought him yesterday. He gives it to Yukhei.

“Oh!” His dark eyes glimmer brightly as he takes hold of the jar, with the pink paper tied on top and the cute drawing of Miltank over the blue stripe. “It’s milk?”

“It’s Moomoo Milk, from [Miltank](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Miltank_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Jungwoo replies. “It’s really good. You can give it to your Pokemon, too.”

“Woah, thanks! Thank you.” Yukhei puts it in his cinch bag and flashes Donghyuck a grateful smile. His eyes fall on Jungwoo then, and Donghyuck watches with some amusement the curves of his lips tremble lightly.

“I’m going to the washroom,” Jungwoo says, excusing himself from the table. Donghyuck’s smirk grows wider as Yukhei’s gaze follows him over the divider. He snaps his fingers in front of his entranced face, startling him.

‘I help you!’

“Huh?” His eyes grow big and confused. “What?”

Donghyuck repeats, then points to Jungwoo’s empty seat and raises his eyebrows. Yukhei stutters and flushes. “Wh—what! What do you mean! N—no!”

Donghyuck giggles, drums his fingers on his cheek and coos. ‘You like him!’

“No, I don’t! I don’t!” Yukhei stammers, glancing back at the direction of the washrooms and waving his hands at Donghyuck. “He’s just nice! He’s sweet!”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. ‘You call him angel!’

Yukhei grows even redder. “Shh! No! No! I was just surprised! Please don’t do anything!”

Donghyuck bursts out in laughter, and somehow Yukhei manages to chuckle too.

“What’s so funny?” They startle loudly when Jungwoo appears again, smiling softly. He’s so fine and discreet, it’s kind of troubling.

“Nothing! Nothing!”

‘ _Nut_ ,’ Donghyuck simply signs, earning a weak slap on his arm from Yukhei. Jungwoo doesn’t seem to get it, but he laughs anyway and sits back down. They finish lunch talking about their Pokemon, Donghyuck inspecting the Egg with them and Yukhei bringing up their rescue of Mareep from the previous day. Jungwoo shows them on his Pokedex the three Pokemon he has for company: Snivy, a [Haunter](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haunter_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and a [Dratini](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dratini_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck’s jaw drops when he shows them the picture of the last Pokemon, and Yukhei amazes even more.

“Junmyeon gave it to me when I left,” Jungwoo explains, taking out the Premier ball. He looks sort of angry, Donghyuck sees for a second, but mostly excited. “He said it was a parting gift. It’s still a baby!”

“Woah! That’s so cool! Hey, we’re all gonna have _really_ big Pokemon someday!” Yukhei exclaims.

Jungwoo smiles brightly and shows them more of the pages he’s filled in his Pokedex. There are a lot, Donghyuck’s in awe. The rainfall outside increases suddenly, and Donghyuck ends up thinking about Mark. He glances out the window, watching the little town drown in the rain, blurring out of sight.

—

It burns. The water trickling down his face and hands is cold as the air around him, obscured by the outpour, but Mark’s chest is on _fire_. Oshawott shrieks in glee at the center of the field, rolling into the puddles. He crouches down and lets the Pokemon jump on him, splashing water all over his jacket. “Great job, Oshawott. I knew you could do it!”

“Osha!” his Pokemon cries. Mark smiles, then takes out the Pokeball and sends it back inside. When he looks up, Johnny is approaching him.

“Well done,” he says. “You’re strong.”

“Thanks,” Mark replies quietly. He swallows when Johnny makes no move, just stares him down inside the playground. The rainfall’s sound is loud around them, and Mark tries to calm down. The battle was intense—he hadn’t felt so exhilarated in so long. The heat in his body gradually reduces, but he can’t stop the nervous jitter when he feels Johnny’s scrutinizing gaze.

“OK,” he speaks, finally. “Let’s go inside.”

They go to his office. Mark’s soaked but he doesn’t feel cold. It’s the victory that’s worked him up, but also because of Johnny, who triggers the thought. Johnny knows.

“Well, here you are. Congratulations.” He gives Mark the badge, and he wordlessly puts it inside his case. Mark avoids his eyes as he closes his bag and rearranges his clothes and hair.

“OK, man. Good battle. Thanks a lot.” Mark gives an awkward smile and makes to leave, when Johnny stops him in a stern voice:

“Mark.”

He pauses. Mark glances at him and stills. Johnny’s expression is serious now.

“Yeah? Mark Lee?”

Mark nods, reluctantly, grimly.

Johnny doesn’t say anything for a while, just looks at him. “You know they’re probably after you.”

“I know,” Mark replies, breathing out. “I know.”

“Watch your back, then,” he warns. “And Donghyuck.”

Mark feels his body tighten when he realizes. His hands crumble into fists and he nods again, jaw locked tight.

“That kid’s like my brother,” Johnny says, and Mark grits his teeth. “He’s strong. But you need to be careful.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” He slings his backpack over his shoulder and turns back to the door, giving the man a last look. “Thanks, Johnny. See you.”

He doesn’t wait for the answer and quickly walks out of the office. When he comes out in the school's entrance, the rain envelops him again, and he jogs away on the trail leading to the lookout. The view is shrouded by the clouds and the rain, but it’s also not the same one right now, where Mark’s standing, alone.

He leans on the railing and tries to look as far as he can in the horizon. _Oh my god, where are you_ , he thinks, breathing in the cold air. The sky gives a rumble in response, and he sighs. He turns back and sprints down the stairs, then into the city’s gate, where the world’s sounds and cries won’t reach him.

—

Jungwoo holds his umbrella and checks his X-Transceiver for the third time. “What’s taking him so long?”

Donghyuck skips back and forth from the puddles in front of Virbank’s gate, where they wait out of the rain. ‘Probably battle every trainer he see.’

“Why would he do that?” Jungwoo asks, confused.

‘Trainer-s,’ he signs, giving an irked expression.

“Hey, Mark said something about Virbank earlier,” Yukhei chimes in, “what’s Pokéstar Studios?”

‘Film!’ Donghyuck exclaims. ‘Make movie!’

Yukhei’s face lights up. “Woah, really?! A movie studio? That’s so cool!”

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically and tells him about a few famous pictures they’ve released. He loved movies, and used to think he would become an actor, or a musician, if it wasn’t for his love of Eggs. He liked it rather than standing on stage or in front of the camera.

Yukhei doesn’t seem to know any of the movies he’s telling him about, though. ‘You don’t watch movie?’

“Uh… they didn’t have a TV, um, back at the orphanage…”

Donghyuck blinks, and rubs his chest with his fist. Yukhei shrugs.

“It’s cool, man. I really want to see, though! Wow! Are there like, movie stars?”

“Oh, one of my brother’s friends is a huge actor—he’s so good! He played in _Monster!_ ” Jungwoo claps his hands in excitement. “Ah, he’s the Opelucid Gym leader too!”

Donghyuck thinks he knows who he’s talking about, and makes to ask, when a shout resounds from the route behind them. “Hey!”

“Oh, it’s Mark!” Jungwoo calls over the eager boy running toward them in the rain. “Hi!”

“Hey, man! You made it!”

Mark’s grinning widely. The twinkle in his eyes betrays everything. Donghyuck perks up. ‘You win!’

“Hell yeah, man! Hell yeah!” He jumps in the air and lands down with a splash. Donghyuck laughs and Mark follows them inside the gate.

“Hell yeah!” Yukhei shouts the same when he flashes them Johnny’s shiny badge. Jungwoo applauds enthusiastically while Donghyuck happily waves him closer.

‘See how you do in Virbank! I win first!’ he says, gesturing to the exit, and realizes how competitive he got all of a sudden. _God, I really sound like a trainer, now!_ He bites his cheek in embarrassment, but Mark encourages him anyway, excited at the challenge.

The receptionist at the gate greets them and informs them of the weather warnings on the bulletin board; more storms to come. It cuts to a promotional message for a new action movie, produced by the Pokéstar Studios. It looks kind of trashy, in Donghyuck’s opinion, but Yukhei bounces at his side when he reads it.

“Oh my god! Wow, can we go see it?”

Donghyuck whines, and makes a face.

“Come on, let’s see a movie at the studios!” Mark nags.

“I wanna see the movie actors, please! I’ve never seen a movie in my life!”

“Come on, Donghyuck, why not?” Jungwoo says, eyes smiling. “It’ll be fun. You can battle after, right? There’s no rush.”

“Yeah! I wanna visit the complex too!” Mark exclaims. “It’s an industrial plant, so there’s sure to be cool Pokemon there!”

‘But… worker?’ Donghyuck frowns at him. ‘In complex.’

“Well, I’ll just battle them!” Mark declares, shrugging. “Yeah, I’ll fight the workers! That’ll give them something to work about!” Yukhei bursts out in laughter and Donghyuck gives him the most disbelieving look.

“Well, how about we check in at the Pokemon Center before you go?” Jungwoo says sweetly. “There’s a nice view of the water too, since it’s a port. We can go watch a movie after we check in, then settle for the day.”

‘You catch and fight after,’ Donghyuck adds.

Mark smiles brightly. “Yeah? You wanna come with?”

‘Throw hands with worker. You crazy trainer.’

“I’ll race you to the Pokemon Center! If I win you come battle with me!” Donghyuck squawks when Mark turns away and immediately bolts out of the gate. He flails his arms up and chases after him, hearing Yukhei’s grating laughter and hurried footfall following him out.

[Virbank City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8euJOK-KWXQ) is gray, but even grayer with the rain. But the orange roof of the Pokémon Center is always distinguishable in the outline, and Donghyuck puts his cap on just as he arrives behind Mark at the building’s entrance. Yukhei runs into him, breathless, and they kick the puddles on the ground before Jungwoo comes toward them, shaking off his umbrella. “OK, let’s go in.”

The clerks give them a sore look as they enter the lobby dragging in the water and mud. Jungwoo goes to the counter and Donghyuck points for Mark and Yukhei the movie posters framed on the walls next to the vending section. There are three of Donghyuck’s favorites, and he gives a brief summary of the plots to Yukhei, who stares in absolute awe at the posters. He asks about the actors, particularly the one man in the black suit, holding a gun and gazing out coolly.

‘Kai,’ Donghyuck spells out. ‘Big movie star. Model!’ He makes a throbbing motion over his heart and pretends to faint.

“Yeah, he’s so popular! And he was the Gym leader in Nimbasa!” Mark recalls. “But he stepped down after Plasma, two years ago. I don’t know who’s in charge now, though.”

“Hey, guys.” Yukhei jumps and collides against the poster’s frame, knocking it down. Mark lets out a yell before he catches it, and carefully raises it back up. Jungwoo holds a laugh and then gestures them toward the counter. “There’s something I need to check with you, if it’s OK.”

They follow him, and there’s just _something_ that tells Donghyuck he already knows what the issue is. Sure enough, he sees it on the receptionist’s apologetic face and the screen on the computer.

“We don’t get many visitors who stay in Virbank, which is why we don’t offer many rooms. This is the last one that can accommodate four people for tonight. Is this all right with you?”

“Two double-beds,” Jungwoo makes clear. “I guess you wouldn’t mind sharing? You seemed to get along fine, last night.”

Donghyuck can’t believe it. Was he doomed to share beds with trainers for the rest of his journey? He gripes and shakes up in annoyance. Mark finds it more funny than unfortunate, and pats his arm in comfort. Yukhei, however, freezes up, his ears turning red. He sends in Donghyuck’s way an alarmed look, and though this is the perfect opportunity to have some fun, Donghyuck really doesn’t want to sleep next to Mark again, so he points to Jungwoo.

‘We share! You two together.’

“Ah, no way! Yukhei snores!”

‘We sleep same room! We hear too!’

“Oh! Yeah, uh—sorry if I snore,” Yukhei mumbles, “I never got a lot of rest back home, so I can’t help but sleep so much…”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Jungwoo says. He takes out his trainer’s card and nods to the receptionist. “We’ll take it, thank you.”

They get the keys and make their way to the upper floor. Donghyuck trips Mark just as he beats him to the door, and he playfully pushes him back. The double room is bigger, but a little less welcoming than the one in Floccesy Town. Donghyuck leaves his raincoat and gently sets his bag on the bed before flopping down on it. On the second bed, Mark throws himself over the covers, and Yukhei lies down still wearing his wet clothes and shoes.

“OK, let’s rest up before catching that movie,” Jungwoo proposes. “I need to call my brother.”

Donghyuck thinks he should text his mother too, and he takes a picture from the window with his X-Transceiver that he sends to her. He’s typing a message when he glances up at Mark who’s telling Yukhei to take off his shoes.

‘You call your family?’ He hasn’t heard Mark mention anything since they met. The boy gives him a blank look.

“Oh, my mom’s fine.”

Donghyuck nods, then frowns.

“OK, I checked the showing times for the movie,” Jungwoo says when he walks back into the room. “We should leave now if we want to make it back for dinner.”

Mark goes to the bathroom to change his clothes and dry his hair, while Yukhei walks with Jungwoo out the door. Donghyuck’s thinking about leaving the Egg at the Pokemon Center, but goes against it. Just as he opens his bag to check the case again, the heavy sound of thunder rolls inside the building, and the lights flicker once. Donghyuck hears the muffled yell from the bathroom and the clear shout in the hallway. A twinge of fright comes inside his chest. Yukhei hurries into the doorframe and his big eyes land on him.

“Wha—what happened? You OK?”

Donghyuck nods, feeling slightly uneasy. The rumbling dies down quickly, and the lights are still at their full power.

“God, I almost had a heart attack.” Mark steps out of the bathroom, letting out a relieved breath, and closes the light. “Weather’s so bad. I don’t really wanna stay in though... Do we go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Yukhei replies. Mark comes after him and gestures for Donghyuck to follow. There’s a few seconds Donghyuck takes to stare out at the darkening sky through the blurred window. He waits for some more noise, but it settles down abruptly. Taking his bag, he stands up, looks back one last time, and goes out the [door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-PgWV8EWJs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pokemon workers unionize!!!!!!!!!! if you'd like, leave a comment for what you think is the funniest image in this chapter! goodnight friends!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, I am back again. here is the new chapter update, I'm pretty dead!!
> 
> I'm kind of proud of the battle scene, though when I read it again I'm not so sure... :(( I had a blast writing this but it's becoming so hard! so many characters! let me know what you guys think about it so I can improve! There's a line in the chapter that really made me scream when I wrote it. You'll definitely know which one it is when you read it!!!!
> 
> again, thanks so much for reading with me. I look forward to writing more!!

The rain has stopped when they exit the north gate of Virbank. Donghyuck looks up and sees the sky is darker, more angrier than before. The silvery clouds are so thick he could take hold of them with his hands. Flashes of light burst through soundlessly, and though the storm won’t be kind, Donghyuck finds the sight mesmerizing.

The Pokéstar Studios were grounds definitely meant for the sunny weather, a tropical setting with the mountain range in the background and palm trees grown around the colorful patterned streets. Things aren’t as bright with the present weather, but the checkered red path at the front of the archway never fails to rouse excitement when walked on.

“Oh my god,” Yukhei gapes all around the plaza. “This place is so huge!”

Donghyuck taps his arm and points to the large billboard erected at the front. _Pokéstar Studios_ , it reads in big flashy letters, with the star logo over it. Yukhei’s eyes are wide and glimmering, the look in them so dazzled, he lights up the entire plaza. Donghyuck has a second’s image in his head where he sees him playing on the big screen. He has the looks, and definitely the charisma.

They take some pictures as they make their way over the orange and purple pathway. Jungwoo tells Yukhei about the history of their film-making and shows him the old theaters and pictures of shooting sets on the commemorative plaques. The lamps in the streets are all shut off, and Donghyuck wishes it were sunny, so they could visit the studios at their most attractive sight. It’s not too bad, though, especially when there’s not many people at the moment, so they roam up the pathway, until Mark spots the center palm tree at the intersection and _shrieks_.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! It’s Chanyeol!”

Donghyuck shocks up and turns to see where he’s pointing. “It’s Chanyeol from EXO!” He spots at the front of the towering palm tree, the man with the silver hair talking to two other people. Donghyuck’s heart _explodes_ with his thoughts. Mark shakes his arms, bouncing up and down. “Oh my god, it’s him!”

“Wha—?” Yukhei looks over with them. “Who’s Chanyeol?”

“You don’t know Chanyeol?!” Mark gasps like it’s a crime. “Man! He’s the lead guitarist of the band EXO! He’s like the biggest pop star in the region!”

Yukhei’s jaw drops. “Woah! And that’s him?”

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically and takes out his X-Transceiver to see if he can find a picture on the albums in his playlists. EXO were the famous-anonymous leading group in the music industry before they unofficially disbanded, much to the fans’ dismay. Donghyuck remembers their guitarist continued the project on his own after he came open to the public, and then started a solo career; Chanyeol was still one of the best-selling artists in Unova, and surely the whole world.

“Oh my god, can we go meet him? He’s like my idol! I wanted to become a musician like him!”

‘You play?’ Donghyuck asks, surprised. Trainers seemed like anything but artistic people, but he did admit Mark had that creative flair about him.

“Yeah! I play guitar and I used to write songs!” he answers.. “I tried to rap too.”

At that, Donghyuck can’t help but smile. Abashed, Mark turns to Jungwoo, who’s staring over to the palm tree, looking a little worried. “Let’s go meet him! I want to get a picture!”

“Er—yes, of course!” Jungwoo responds, walking behind as the three of them scuttle toward the tall man and his company. Mark starts to make squeaking noises when they get close enough to recognize his face. Donghyuck tries to get a better look, when Mark suddenly halts and turns back, eyes wide and more alarmed than before.

“Oh my god, it’s Kai.”

Donghyuck gasps, Yukhei startling beside them. “Woah—there?! With him?”

Mark points to the tanned-skin man in the long kimono cardigan, standing next to a shorter man with fuzzy auburn hair, who holds up the umbrella for them. Donghyuck abruptly freezes at the sight of his favorite idols, in the flesh, right in front of them.

“OK, OK! Be cool, be cool!” Mark mutters frantically as he tries to approach them. Donghyuck tickles his side to tease him and Mark pushes him back against Jungwoo, who comes along unhurried.

It’s the shorter man with the umbrella who spies them first. [Chanyeol](https://goo.gl/images/wsnNwr) and [Kai](https://www.pinterest.ch/pin/633178028835813578/) interrupt the conversation to turn around to see, and they give them a few smiles. Mark waves animatedly. “H—hi!”

“Hey,” Chanyeol answers him. “Hey, welcome to Pokéstar Studios. Crazy weather, huh?”

Mark nods shakily. “Uh—uh-huh! Yeah!” he laughs nervously, and Donghyuck finally musters up enough brainpower to wave as well. He couldn't believe this was happening. Chanyeol's voice was just as he imagined it from the songs in his playlists, and Donghyuck really wants to hear him sing.

Suddenly, [the man with the umbrella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2K0W_ep608) looks over to them and his eyes land on Yukhei. His eyebrows shoot up and he immediately steps forward, examining Yukhei’s profile.

“Oh my,” he says in wonderment. Yukhei stiffens up, and while he’s much taller, he still looks so spooked. The stranger raises his hand and brings it under Yukhei’s chin. “What eyes… what a mouth, what a face!”

Yukhei gulps, eyes darting back to Mark and Donghyuck. “Uh—”

“What’s your name, young man?”

“Uh—I’m Yukhei.”

“Yuk-hei!” he exclaims and turns around to his friend. “Jonginnie, I think you got some competition here.”

Kai rolls his eyes at the man. “You’re scaring him, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, but I’m serious! _Yukhei_ , oh my…” He looks back at him. “Where are you from?”

“Uh… the north?”

“North? Where?” Baekhyun asks. “Driftveil? Nimbasa? Opelucid?”

Yukhei glances around and he scratches his head. “Uh… I forget… there’s a train station with a turntable…”

“Oh, you’re from Anville Town!” Baekhyun’s tone is impressed, inspired. “A humble little town! How do you not know where you’re from?”

“Ah—I’m, uh, I was there in an orphanage…”

Mark starts back. “Woah, shit, really?”

“Y—yeah,” Yukhei nods. “Uh—I ran away.”

“And a tragic backstory!” Baekhyun exclaims. “My, he has the whole kit.”

Chanyeol chuckles while Kai lets out a tired sigh. Donghyuck and Mark flash Yukhei a thrilled look, when Baekhyun’s gaze moves over to Jungwoo. Baekhyun freezes, his mouth drops a little while his eyebrows raise the slightest. His expression is both surprised and stupidly baffled, Donghyuck is reminded of the funny [Pikachu](https://goo.gl/images/szzYCE) image he sent to Johnny.

“Well, well, _well_ ,” he crows, “if it isn’t Junmyeonnie’s baby brother!”

Donghyuck turns to see Jungwoo smile nervously. “H—hello…”

Kai and Chanyeol notice him as well. “Oh… Jungwoo, right?”

“Um—yes. Hello.”

“How’s our favorite singing boy doing? Hm?” Baekhyun’s stare is scrutinizing, if not a little accusatory. “It’s been a while. Where is he now?”

“He’s—he’s at home. He’s fine.”

“I’m sure he is,” Baekhyun replies. His expressions are so entertaining to analyze. Donghyuck likes him. “Tell him to answer my calls, you know? Tell him to come get drinks with me and the gang.”

Jungwoo nods sagely. “Will do.”

“You guys know each other?” Mark asks, astounded. “Jungwoo, you know them?”

Jungwoo glances at them timidly before stuttering cutely: “Um… Er—”

“Why yes, of course! Junmyeon and us were part of _EXO_ together!” Baekhyun answers instead, a mischievous glint in his eye. Jungwoo nods along with him and Kai brings a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my god, _what?!_ ” Mark shouts into his fist and Donghyuck springs up, _stupefied_. “He was in EXO?! Damn, I thought his voice sounded kinda familiar!”

“Baek, you can’t just reveal yourself to the first trainers you see,” Kai groans, shaking his head.

“Oh, it’s fine! What’s he gonna do? Fight me?”

Kai frowns. “You—”

“No, no.” Baekhyun waves him off. “That’s Chanyeol’s job, anyway!” He turns to wink at Donghyuck and Mark. “He’s the Gym leader in Virbank.”

Donghyuck’s jaw drops. It’s like one lightning strike after another. Mark startles up so much he spasms. “ _Oh my god!_ Seriously?! The Gym leader?! In Virbank?!”

“That’s me,” Chanyeol replies happily. “It’s nice to meet you. You’re here to challenge me?”

“Y—yeah! Yeah! Oh, wow!” Mark babbles, and Donghyuck can’t believe his ears. All his teenage years listening to their music and now he's going to get to fight the voice of his favorite songs.

“I’m a huge fan!” Mark goes on. “I have all your albums! I didn’t know you were the Gym leader, though!”

“Thank you! It’s recent, actually, since they changed the sites two years ago. I still make music, so I’m not always around because I have shows.” He blinks in surprise and claps his hands. “Ah, that reminds me! Because I have a show in the next few days in Castelia, you’ll have to challenge me tomorrow before I leave.”

“Oh! Oh, no problem, man—uh—I mean, sir. Yes!” Mark mumbles out an apology and bows. Donghyuck laughs and repeatedly slaps him on the arm. He can vaguely feel, at their side, Kai look at him.

“Great! I look forward to seeing you, then,” Chanyeol says and smiles. “All right, I gotta clean the Gym. Haven’t had a trainer in a while. Baek, call me later?”

“You bet,” the man answers, winking. “Bye-bye, tiger.”

“Oh—wait! Could I take a picture with you here, before you go?” Mark asks him, and Donghyuck nods vigorously.

“Sure!” Chanyeol moves with him in front of the palm tree and decides to gather everyone in the frame. Donghyuck puts himself next to Mark and Yukhei, and he feels Kai place his arm around his shoulders for the pose. Donghyuck’s so affected, blown away by his sheer presence and legendary beauty, he could burst with how much he’s shaking. He flashes his biggest, sunniest grin for the camera. He couldn’t wait to show his mother and Johnny. Johnny _loved_ Kai's movies.

“All right, here you are.” Chanyeol hands him back his X-Transceiver. “It was nice meeting you! I’ll see you tomorrow, then. What’s your names?”

“I’m Mark!”

Donghyuck points at himself, then slowly spells out his name.

“Oh!” Genuine surprise comes across Chanyeol’s face for a second, then he smiles. “Hello, Donghyuck? Yes? It’s nice to meet you.”

Donghyuck shakes up and he bounces on his heels. ‘Nice meet you too!’

The man retreats toward the gate. “OK! Well, have a nice day, you two! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodbye!” Mark and Donghyuck wave cheerfully at him. He walks down the checkered red path. Mark turns around and squeals. “Oh my god! I can’t believe we just met Chanyeol! And we’re gonna battle him!”

“Ah, watch out though! Chanyeol’s pretty strong,” Baekhyun cuts in, smirking. “You already have a badge?”

“Yeah! We came from Aspertia!”

Baekhyun lets out a small “ _ooh_ ” and glances at Jungwoo. Mark and Yukhei begin to give an extraordinary account of their trip from Aspertia to Floccesy. Donghyuck signs animatedly along, feeling Kai’s eyes on him, a deeply focused look. Donghyuck feels his heart flutter when the man touches his shoulder again.

“Donghyuck, yes?”

He nods, raising himself up. ‘I’m big fan. Honor meet you. You my favorite actor, I admire you!’

Kai gives a small smile. Donghyuck can’t believe he’s shy. “Thanks.”

“Ah, Jongin, I’m gonna have to do it.” They turn back to Baekhyun who gives a long sigh, looking amazedly at Yukhei again. Mark gasps and puts his hand over his mouth.

‘You do what?’ Donghyuck asks while Jongin seems exasperated.

“I haven’t seen such a fresh face in a while,” Baekhyun says, taking out his X-Transceiver, then giggles. “Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself. My name’s [Baekhyun](https://goo.gl/images/ifmh29)! I’m an executive here at Pokéstar Studios. You know Privé?”

Mark squint in confusion, trying to remember, but Donghyuck does. ‘Big studio! You make _Monster!_ And _The War_.’ Then Donghyuck feels like he's just had an epiphany, because he remembers EXO did the soundtracks for those movies, and Chanyeol’s albums had some of their names as well. It’s right in his face. What were the chances? And was Junmyeon part of those too? What kind of multifaceted trainer was he? Donghyuck’s shock shows on his face, and Baekhyun happuly watches him react.

“That’s right! I’ve also started another franchise recently. But more importantly I want to branch out toward fashion and music. I have lots of contacts because of EXO, but I’m really interested in clothes and modelling right now. I haven’t found the right inspiration yet…” His eyes sneak back to Yukhei. “But you! I like your style. I’d like to scout you.”

Donghyuck slaps his hand over his mouth while Mark cries out in excitement. “Wow! Oh my god, that’s amazing!”

“M—me?!” He points to himself, stunned. “W—wait, does that mean I have to be in movies? Will my face be on the camera? In theaters?”

“Oh, are you worried about your home in Anville?” Baekhyun asks, pondering. “Actually, I just wanted to ask if you’d start with a photoshoot. I want to put you with Jongin here, and show it as a surprise to the board! If they like it, then I’d cast you as a model, and maybe shoot movies, sure, in the future.”

‘Insane! Insane!’ Donghyuck yanks on Yukhei’s sleeve and points to Kai. ‘You work with legend! You become star!’

“Yeah, man! Oh my god, you could be in movies and work with all the famous actors! How incredible is that?!”

Yukhei stares in both wonder and apprehension at Kai, who eyes Baekhyun with annoyance before smiling back kindly at him.

“Baekhyun has an eye for these things. But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“W—with a movie star? B—but…”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about a thing!” Baekhyun exclaims, waving Kai off. “Jongin’s the biggest heartthrob in the region. You’re sure to be a huge hit if you appear next to him. We need a young face to spark a new fire! Oh, but Jongin’s not gonna give ground, though. He’ll always be the shining star on the screen. What a man! Everybody’s so enamored of him—too bad he’s already taken.”

“Baekhyun,” the man says sternly, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Stop saying things people aren’t supposed to know! And it’s bad for my image.”

“Oh, it’s nonsense. It’s fine!” Baekhyun waves him off again. “I always tell you, it’ll make you even more popular! Ah, but the board doesn’t want to. Such is the life of a star…”

“My relationship isn’t for scores.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Jongin,” he answers softly. “I just wish you’d be happier. You’ve been so depressed for a while. I’m sure having an apprentice under your wing would inspire you more!” He looks back at Yukhei and takes out a card from his jacket. “So, what do you think? If you’re worried about having your face shown to the public right now, I can wait until you’re ready. You’re all on an adventure, right? You can, um, come back after Challenge Season… and we’ll start.”

Yukhei seems to hesitate for a moment. Donghyuck strikes him in the back. He yelps and Donghyuck gives him the most intense face he can manage. ‘You! You get employ! You get job, work with Kai, become famous! What!’

“Yeah, man! This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity!” Mark exclaims.

Yukhei nods lightly, then looks at Jungwoo. He’s been silent this whole time, but he lights up when Yukhei asks: “You… you think I should do it?”

“Well, I think this is a very fun opportunity! You seem to be interested in movies too, no?” Jungwoo pats his shoulder and he freezes up. “I say if you want to, go for it. I’ll support you all the way! And I think you’ll be great, Yukhei.”

There’s a moment of pause, where Yukhei’s expression suddenly transforms. His eyes soften, but his features turn a little serious. He glances down, then takes Jungwoo in a swift hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers calmly, and Jungwoo, though taken aback, recovers quickly.

“Y—you’re welcome,” he says when they pull apart. Donghyuck exchanged a mischievous glance with Mark. Yukhei turns to Baekhyun and his expression changes back. He beams. “I’ll do it!”

“Great! You won’t regret it.” He gives him his card. “Just curious, do you have any Pokemon with you?”

“Uh—yeah. I have a Mareep! And—and a Deino.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, and even Kai seems a little astonished. “That’s rare.”

Yukhei nods slowly, and Donghyuck’s not sure why he’s so reticent about his Pokemon. “I got him when I was a kid… He doesn’t really listen, though. Bites everything too.”

“[Hydreigon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hydreigon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) are all the craze. It’ll make you popular, that I’ll say,” Baekhyun lets out a content sigh and throws his arm over Kai. “Spectacular Pokemon! You’ll make a fine pair with Jonginnie and his [Claydol](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Claydol_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). But travel the region for a while, spend some time with your friends and Pokemon first. You can call anytime. Would you give me your number?”

“Oh—I don’t have an X-Transceiver, sorry…”

“You don’t? Oh, well, no trouble. I’ll give you one.”

“W—really?”

“Wait, don’t they have to be officially issued?” Mark asks. “For trainers, and stuff.”

“Yes, but I can see your friend here’s in a bit of a situation, don’t you agree?” Baekhyun points to a studio building on his left, where the logo of his company is written out in squiggly shapes. “That’s my studio, over there. I’m a branch of Alliance. Come ask for me tomorrow and I’ll give you your X-Transceiver.”

“O—OK. Thank you,” Yukhei says, and bows a few times. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“No problem. Thank _you_ , my young man.” Baekhyun winks and gives a thumbs-up to Kai. The man’s still looking at Donghyuck.

“Are you here to see a movie?” he asks.

Donghyuck nods eagerly, remembering what they came for. ‘Don’t Mess Tempo.’

“Oh, that’s Jonginnie’s movie!” Baekhyun perks up, delighted. “You’ll get to see him up front! See what kind of actor he is. The theater’s over there.”

“Thank you,” Jungwoo says. “We’ll be on our way, then.”

Baekhyun turns back to him and hums. “Yes, yes, I suppose…” They stare at each other again, Jungwoo’s face losing its softness and Baekhyun’s gaining grit. Mark’s nudging Yukhei and chattering excitedly about his lucky chance, while Donghyuck watches Kai place a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, motioning him back. “Leave the poor boy alone. They’re here on an adventure.”

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun lets out an “a _ah_ ” noise and gives a scheming smile. “I just miss the old days, I guess… It’s all right. It was nice seeing you again, Jungwoo. Give our best to your brother.”

“Will do.”

‘Nice to meet you,’ Donghyuck says at last.

“You too,” Baekhyun replies, pleased. “Good luck with Chanyeol! Have fun on your travels.”

Donghyuck bows in thanks and gives a last nod in acknowledgement to Kai. They say their goodbyes and leave to the movie theater. Yukhei’s still a little dazed with what’s just happened, and Donghyuck and Mark don’t stop pestering him about it. Mark gets more impatient to challenge Chanyeol at the Gym, and says he’ll go straight to the complex after the movie to train.

They buy the tickets at the theater and settle to watch the movie. It’s a lot better than Donghyuck thought it would be, but he still prefers Kai’s old movies in comparison. He’s still as good as ever. There are many action scenes on motorbikes and tense emotional bits, and Yukhei reacts plentifully to each one. Donghyuck hears him tear up when Kai’s character loses his love interest at the end, in sacrifice to saving his old love, his Pokemon, and his friends. Mark’s very focused on the battles and Donghyuck finds himself jamming to the soundtrack. If there’s one signature element in all of Kai’s movies, it’s the unforgettable score.

“Wow, that was amazing! I want to ride a motorcycle now!” Yukhei exclaims as they step out of the theater. The sky is still overcast and the evening is falling fast. The plaza’s street lights have been energized, emitting some heat amidst the sudden cold.

‘You like Kai?’ Donghyuck asks.

“Huh? Oh, he was so cool! Did you see him do all those crazy stunts on the motorcycle? I can’t believe I could work with him…”

Mark pats him on the back. “You’re so lucky man! I told you!”

They sing the title track together as they return to the path toward the gate. When they cross back to Virbank, Mark steps onto the concrete lane and looks over to the industrial complex further down the port.

“Let’s go train! Come on, Donghyuck, you gotta practice some more with Tepig if you wanna challenge Chanyeol tomorrow!”

Donghyuck is about to retort when he realizes that he’s right. He didn’t have the chance to try out more orders and tactics with Tepig, and unlike Johnny, Chanyeol was someone he wasn’t familiar with. And now that Tepig learned Ember, he could create new combos and strategies. This was the start of something completely new.

Donghyuck nods, feeling pumped up. Mark grins. “Yes! All right, let’s go!”

The complex isn’t very far since the port is relatively small, but the area itself is as big as Floccesy Ranch. Donghyuck isn’t even sure if they have the right to be here, but he sees a lot of trainers in the section behind the storage components, the gas holders, and the few workers on the platforms attending to them.

Mark charges into the grass to find the trainers. Donghyuck looks up to see thin metal bridges connecting the platforms over the section, and a bold feeling seizes him. He points them to Yukhei and Jungwoo, who makes a worried face, but lets him go up anyway.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how this isn’t _illegal_ , but the workers don’t seem to be paying any mind. It seems like they’re used to the trainers using the grounds to battle and play. Donghyuck’s carefully moving over the bridge in the middle of the area when he hears Mark cry out beneath him. He sits down and sees him rolling on the concrete ground near the grass, and being viciously snuffled by a [Growlithe](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growlithe_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Mark’s laughter is loud as he rolls around, the Pokemon mercilessly tickling his sides, fluffy tail wagging back and forth. His face scrunches up, and Donghyuck finds himself staring from where he’s sitting above.

“Hey! Stop! Stop!” The Pokemon barks and nudges him again. He scratches the tuft on its head. “You wanna come with me? You wanna be my Pokemon?”

Donghyuck watches Mark take out Oshawott’s Pokeball and send it out. The Growlithe’s eager and feisty, and the Pokemon are chasing each other around rather than actually battling. In the end, Mark tosses it a Pokeball, and Growlithe is easily caught.

When he stands back up, he catches Donghyuck’s eye on the bridge above him and waves his new Pokeball in triumph. Donghyuck puts his hands together and shakes them, then throws his head back toward the sky, exaggerating an exclamation.

“Come down, Donghyuck! Battle some Pokemon!”

Donghyuck stands up and sees from where he’s towering over the entire complex, Jungwoo and Yukhei looking over the sea on the grassy balcony. Smokestacks burn up the gas next to them, shooting a white fog into the murky sky. There’s not a hue of warmth in the place, but the bleak sight somehow manages to make Donghyuck feel at rest.

He joins Mark in the grass and sends Tepig out. She’s full of energy and runs in circles around Donghyuck before he has her snuff out a few wild Pokemon to test more orders. He decides to leave Chansey out of this one so Tepig can get more familiar with his signing. Donghyuck makes new signals: snap of the fingers for jumping, two stomps for a special attack move. He decides to leave the single stomp for her to decide which attack she wants to use. Tepig and him also come to the understanding that, if he runs into one direction, she’s to follow the sound of his steps. He sticks to whistling for climbing or upward motions, and decides to include a lip-popping sound for encouragements. Mark watches him practice with her on the wild Pokemon and Donghyuck’s filled with the desire to show off. There’s no doubt that Tepig and him have a unique bond, and he wants to brag about it to the entire world.

‘More time, but we good.’ He hugs Tepig in his arms and she oinks, wiggling her ears. At his side, Mark looks impressed.

“You ready for tomorrow?”

Donghyuck nods and then sticks his tongue out at him. ‘I win first.’

“Hey! No way, since you battled Johnny first last time, I get to challenge Chanyeol first!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and nods. They train around some more, and Donghyuck _absolutely_ pretends he doesn’t know Mark when the boy comes up to a few workers near the distillation towers. They accept the battles like it’s just the usual thing, and Mark wins. He always wins. Donghyuck’s not about to joke to the workers that they have to pay him, though.

When it’s 7, Jungwoo and Yukhei return from the lookout and they go back to the Pokemon Center. Donghyuck’s feeling confident with Tepig, and Mark tends to Growlithe during dinner. Donghyuck has Chansey hatch her egg and makes Yukhei taste it; he lets out the most obscene noises when he eats, but it’s incredibly amusing. He’s never going to tire of Yukhei’s wonderment of the world.

At bedtime, Donghyuck gives his mother and Johnny a briefing of their day, while Jungwoo calls his brother. Mark plays with Yukhei a balloon-popping game on his X-Transceiver, then he goes to show him all of Chanyeol and EXO’s old albums. Donghyuck checks one last time the paper where he’s written out a few strategies and the signals in each. It’s sort of reminiscent of a dancing game where he has to stomp on the correct arrows as they come, and he wonders if he could develop some kind of full-system one day when he has more Pokemon. He wonders if there’s a community in his kind of practice, or at least someone he could meet that works battles the way he does.

Jungwoo comes back changed into his pajamas and sits down on the bed. “All right, time for bed. You two have an early day, tomorrow.”

“I’m so excited, I don’t know if I can fall asleep,” Mark says, moving to the right side so Yukhei can take the left. He yawns and falls down on the pillow. “Well, goodnight guys.”

Donghyuck lies on the left side of his bed, facing Mark when he turns off the lights.

—

There’s no dream this time, and while Donghyuck’s relieved, the memory is still a little disturbing. He thinks about it from time to time, the man’s starlight dress and the bright-lit room, but mostly it’s his beautiful, broken expression that’s struck him in the heart. The man’s teary face is the most vivid thing he remembers.

It’s not raining yet, but the clouds tell it will soon. Mark scarfs down his breakfast and feeds Oshawott some Oran Berries. He tells Donghyuck he won’t be using Growlithe for the battle since he just caught it, and that he wants to win with Oshawott. Donghyuck knows he’ll use Tepig for the battle, but thinks that maybe he should start catching more Pokemon too.

“OK, are you two ready?” Jungwoo asks them, packing the last of his things. Donghyuck nods and Mark puts Oshawott back in its ball.

They check out from the Pokemon Center and walk to the Gym. It’s designed as a music club, Donghyuck realizes when they arrive, with the League pennant printed on the dingy-looking door. Mark peps himself up before he barges inside.

The muffled beat of rhythmic music resonates in the even dingier-looking hallway. Posters fill the walls and Donghyuck sees some old covers of EXO’s albums over the stairs leading to the club doors, guarded by two pedestals showing the League pennant strung in red neon lights. The music becomes clearer as they approach it, and Donghyuck’s heartbeat is increasing along with its rhythm.

The stage lights inside the room are all on, but it’s still with the dimmed ambiance of a nightclub. There are tables and chairs strewn around the place and a bar on the left. The battle space is constructed onto the stage, and retractable for use. Chanyeol appears to be in the middle of rehearsal, strumming with vigor his shiny guitar at the front and humming into the mic. There’s a sound DJ on the booth at the opposite side, monitoring him with the red speakers on the stage. It’s without a doubt the grungiest-looking Gym, in Donghyuck’s impression.

Chanyeol plucks a last few strings on his guitar and notices them. “Oh! Hey! You made it!” He gestures to the booth to cut the music, and comes down the stairs to greet them. “How are you guys doing?”

“Great, thanks!” Mark’s eyes are twinkling again, taking in the Gym grounds and Chanyeol’s cool figure holding the guitar. “I’m here to challenge you first!”

“All right, cool! Here, you can come up on the stage!” He leads him up the platform. Jungwoo brings Yukhei and Donghyuck to one of the tables at the front where they can sit and watch the match.

“OK, well, I’ll be kind of honest, you’re my first challenger in a while,” Chanyeol says, plugging his guitar. He places himself on the right while Mark goes to the left. “Challenge Season’s just started! You’re all eager trainers.”

“Man, you have no idea how pumped up I am!” Mark exclaims and sends out Oshawott. “You’re like my idol, you know! I love your music, so I can’t wait to battle!” Donghyuck’s pretty thrilled too, because of the challenge, and also because he can finally see Mark in action against a Gym leader. He wants to see what he can do.

Chanyeol gives a smirk. “All right, well, let’s see you take me on!” He strings his guitar once and then sends out his first Pokemon. The light spins at the front of the stage, transforming into a [Grimer](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Grimer_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck takes out his Pokedex and scans it: _Grimer. The Sludge Pokemon_. When he looks back up, Chanyeol’s raised his hand in the air.

“Ready?”

The beats from the speaker counts down the battle. Music floods the club. Donghyuck braces in anticipation, and then the guitar’s chord resounds.

“Oshawott, Water Gun!”

Chanyeol lets the first attack hit his Grimer, and then he shouts: “Disable!”

Donghyuck freezes up. Grimer slithers forward and raises its gluey arms, then a light envelops its body. Oshawott abruptly stops, surrounded by the same aura, the Pokemon’s expression struggling. Mark gasps.

“OK, Grimer, use Mud-Slap!”

Grimer opens its wide mouth and shoots a wave of mud right into Oshawott’s face. The attack disintegrates the disabling light and Oshawott falls backward, crying out, but Mark recovers fast and orders out successive attacks.

It's like music. Chanyeol’s got that conducting quality about him, which makes it seem like he’s making an orchestration out of the battle, like producing songs. He’s precise, picking out hits and weighing all his different options to get the best result. The flow’s in his command. But Mark has something he doesn’t, Donghyuck realizes with amusement: spontaneity. Unpredictable spunk that defines Mark’s own kind of _song_ inside the battle, and it’s all over the place. He’s going really _fast_ , and as much as Chanyeol can strike up moves and combos, Mark is above his rhythm.

It culminates when Mark manages to have Oshawott land Tackle after using Focus Energy. It’s a critical hit, and Grimer falls to the stage, fainting. Yukhei’s jumping from his seat at once and cheering loudly. “Woah! Wow, that was awesome! Yeah! Mark!” Donghyuck claps enthusiastically and the boy turns to them with a big grin.

“Ah, not so fast!” Chanyeol calls, returning his Pokemon into the ball. He takes out his next one and steers it in front of Mark. “I’m going to get you with this one!”

He presses the capsule and it opens; the flurry of colours that form onto the stage takes longer than before, and Donghyuck squints to see the spiky shapes inside the light. It’s a [Whirlipede](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whirlipede_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), he sees when it appears, and he reads in the Pokedex that it rotates at high speed before crashing into its opponent.

“OK, Mark, you ready to dance?”

Mark puts his hands into fists and raises them. “Hell yeah, man!”

“Hell yeah!” Yukhei echoes back, and Jungwoo cheers.

The beat recounts into the speaker, and when the guitar rings out, Donghyuck hears the first notes of an album song.

“Whirlipede, Venoshock!”

Donghyuck watches in dread as the Pokemon summons a gush of violet over its shell. Mark quickly calls for Oshawott to dodge it, but the liquid still manages to hit the side of its body.

“Shake it off! Use Water Gun!”

Chanyeol grins then. “Rollout!”

Oshawott takes a deep breath before letting out the gush of water, but Whirlipede is too heavy against it; the Pokemon braces and starts spinning forward like a wheel. It breaks through the entire shot of water and runs into Oshawott, tackling it upward. Mark lets out a surprised shout as Oshawott flings into the air.

“Rollout! Keep it in the air! Don’t let it fall to the floor!”

Whirlipede’s yellow eye sharpens and it swerves to hit Oshawott who’s falling. Donghyuck already sees Chanyeol’s strategy: he’s going to keep attacking the Pokemon by knocking it into the air where it can’t stabilize. Yukhei lets out a string of anxious noises while Jungwoo brings his fingers to his lips, his eyes are cold and calculating and Donghyuck can hear him mumbling to himself.

Mark’s panicked eyes are following his Pokemon in the air. “Try to aim it, Oshawott! Water Gun!”

Donghyuck sees Oshawott make an effort to align itself against Whirlipede then open its mouth to shoot out the water. It hits the Pokemon clumsily, missing the most of its body, but it gives Mark an idea; Donghyuck sees his expression change in the blink of an eye.

“Oshawott! Splash the stage!”

Whirlipede knocks it up in the air again, and though Oshawott winces, it inhales and spurts the water all over the floor. Whirlipede rolls onto the slippery surface and its course abruptly deviates, slamming into the wall.

“Waah! Oh—shit!” Yukhei exclaims, then immediately slaps his hand over his mouth.

‘Again!’ Donghyuck waves frantically.

Chanyeol lets out a frustrated noise and shakes his guitar. “Whirlipede! Venoshock!”

Whirlipede gather itself, turning around and bubbling up its poison. Oshawott falls back to the floor and is hit full-on by the vicious liquid. It staggers back, crying out, and Mark jolts. “Aargh! Stay strong, Oshawott! Come on!”

“Your rhythm is fast, Mark,” Chanyeol notes on the other side. “Maybe too fast for your Pokemon!” He steps forward and dramatically strings his guitar, then sings powerfully: “But don’t slow it up for me!”

Determination comes across Mark’s face and he breathes out shakily. “OK. Time for a combo. Oshawott, use Water-Gun, full force!”

“Rollout, Whirlipede!”

Whirlipede is hit by the attack, then it revs up again and charges toward the strong gush of water that Oshawott regurgitates. The Pokemon struggle for dominance, but Donghyuck knows while Whirlipede can keep rolling, Oshawott will run out of breath. Chanyeol’s Pokemon speeds up and tears through the water to slam into Oshawott, who flies up in the air again. Oshawott’s so high up now that it’s almost touching the stage lights, and Mark screams:

“Water Gun again! Push yourself up and grab onto the lights!”

Oshawott cries out and releases the move. The water runs into Whirlipede beneath it, and because Oshawott’s so light it's projected upward, enough that it can bounce onto the metal holding the stage light. “OK! Now jump down!”

But then Donghyuck panics because Mark orders Focus Energy. Oshawott braces itself and launches its body downward, aiming at Whirlipede. Mark’s going to have it attack from the air, but surely the stat move wouldn’t complete in time before the fall.

“Whirlipede! It’s coming down! Use Defense Curl and tackle it!”

 _No!_ Donghyuck thinks. There was no way Oshawott could complete Focus Energy in time. If Mark had ordered Oshawott to use it while it was still on the lights, he would have had enough time. Why did he always have to go so fast?

But Mark doesn’t relent, and it’s with all the air in his lungs that he screeches into the club: “You can do it Oshawott! _Let’s go!_ ”

Then at that second, Oshawott lets out a loud, furious cry, and to Donghyuck’s shock starts to glow. There’s a terrifying thought that something’s gone wrong, until he sees that the Pokemon’s completely obscured by the light and begins to swell. Oshawott’s body grows bigger and longer, and within the nerve-wracking seconds it takes to plummet toward the hardened Whirlipede, it's fully evolved into the [Dewott](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dewott_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that bursts out of the light.

“Woah!” comes Yukhei’s shout.

Dewott lets out a pitched growl, swipes the two scalchops on its furry thighs, and slashes them in a surging blue X down onto Whirlipede’s Defense Curl, smashing it apart.

Mark gasps. “Osha—ah! Oh my god!”

Whirlipede is hit by the scalchops’ power and rolls backward onto the water. Chanyeol’s frozen up, his rhythm completely disrupted by Oshawott’s sudden evolution and Mark leaps into the air and yells with all his voice:

“Razor Shell! Again and again!”

Dewott shrieks and lands the double hit on Whirlipede’s shell. The strikes send the Pokemon flipping backward; it falls down, then stops moving.

Yukhei and Donghyuck are out of their seats in a flash. “Waah! Oh my god! Oh my god!”

Jungwoo is standing up and applauding excitedly. Donghyuck and Yukhei run over to climb the stage while Mark starts to scream. He rushes toward his Dewott and squeezes it when it jumps on him. “Oh my god! Oshawott! I knew you could do it!”

“Ah, it’s Dewott now, you know?” Chanyeol says tiredly. He brings his Whirlipede back in the ball and approaches them, careful to avoid the drying water on the stage. “That was one of the most intense battles I’ve had in a while. Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Mark jumps when Donghyuck and Yukhei crowd him into a hug.

“You did it man! That was so awesome! I’ve never seen a Pokemon evolve! Wow!”

“Dude, I can’t believe I beat Chanyeol!”

The leader gives him a smile. “You beat me fair! You’re quick-witted, I gotta say.”

Donghyuck nods along, feeling giddy. He’s never seen battling like this, and he’s never felt so excited watching. Mark showed him something of battles he never knew before.

“Thank you so much, man! This was the best!” Mark bows to him and raises Dewott up until it’s sitting on his head. “Hey, can I see your battle against Donghyuck before you give me the badge?”

“Hm? Oh, sure.” Chanyeol turns to Donghyuck with a happy look and glances back at the stage. “But let me clean up and heal my Pokemon, OK? I’ll be back in a few.”

‘Please take your time!’ Donghyuck says, jittering. Chanyeol laughs and nods at him before going backstage.

Jungwoo comes up to them and brings Mark into a tight hug. “Oh, what a battle! I haven't seen so much excitement in so long! You certainly think fast, I gotta say.”

“Too fast for Chanyeol!” Mark giggles, Dewott sitting smugly on his head, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

Jungwoo and Yukhei coo at his evolved Pokemon while Donghyuck replays parts of the battle in his head. Mark lets him know of a few things he’s noticed about Chanyeol during battle, mostly how he gets caught up in the music, the beat and rhythm, and follows it diligently. “Once he falls in, you gotta be careful. He’s really scary when he’s focused.”

‘I find my own flow.’

Mark gives him a fierce look. “Make it a fast tempo!”

Donghyuck slaps him on his chest and waves him off. Chanyeol comes back ten minutes later, the stage cleaned and his Pokemon healed. Donghyuck feels something drop in his stomach when he sees him return. He looks more serious now. Mark’s battle must’ve fired him up.

“All right,” he says. His voice is even lower. “That was a good warm-up.”

Donghyuck makes a shocked face and shakes his fists. The man immediately laughs. “Ah, I’m just teasing! It’s OK!”

‘I battle you!’ Donghyuck exclaims, then takes out Tepig’s Pokeball and releases her onto the stage. She makes a cute piping noise when she takes in the spotlights around her. Jungwoo brings Mark and Yukhei back toward the table, and Chanyeol sends out Grimer first again.

He looks rather pleased with himself now, and Donghyuck just knows he has a strategy planned. _Find my own flow_ , he thinks, listening to the beat in his body. He had a bigger audience this time, and while he really wants to show Tepig off, he’s obviously scared of losing, especially since Mark’s just won.

 _Come on_ , Donghyuck thinks. _You can do this. You won against Johnny! Think about Chansey!_

“You can do it, Donghyuck!” Mark shouts from the table.

“Yeah, man! Let’s go!” Yukhei whoops.

Donghyuck gives them a thumbs-up, then turns to nod at Tepig and Chanyeol. The leader brings his fist down to his guitar and shakes the neck to spread the noise. He smiles, all teeth, and his eyes are full of fire.

“All right, ready!”

The beat restarts inside the speaker. Suddenly, Donghyuck feels like something’s not quite set, not yet, and he holds the laughter bubbling up his breath. When the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwd8N6K-sLk) erupts, Mark jumps from his seat.

“Go!”

The _literal instant_ after he shouts it, Chanyeol’s eager expression falls into a perplexed one. “Wait a minute—”

Donghyuck stomps twice. Tepig squeals and lets out the fire from her snout onto Grimer who stumbles back, hit by the flames. It drags its slimy body forward and Tepig snuffles at the Pokemon.

Chanyeol’s expression is absolutely _priceless_ , and Mark and Yukhei are cackling. Donghyuck’s so satisfied he can’t think clear for a moment; he did it, he completely messed up Chanyeol’s rhythm at the first second of the battle. He’s smiling so hard his face is hurting.

“OK, I was not expecting that! Damn,” Chanyeol mumbles and scratches his temple. “I’ll admit, I’ve never battled someone like you.”

“Show him what you got, Donghyuck!” Mark calls.

And Donghyuck does. He attacks Chanyeol full-on, sending out all his best combos first and confusing him as much as he can so he’ll be too disoriented to focus. Johnny used to tell him speed was one of the most important components in battling, both for the trainer and their Pokemon, and Donghyuck’s desperately trying to hold on to a rhythm that’s fast-paced but steady enough for him to use.

“Grimer, Mud-Slap!”

Tepig’s hit with the grime that comes out of the Pokemon’s mouth and it gets into her eyes. Donghyuck winces in disgust, before he finds an opening and stomps for her to tackle. She throws herself forward and headbutts Grimer.

All of a sudden, Chanyeol’s orders come to a stop. Donghyuck quickly seizes the opportunity and executes a perfect combo. He slides his foot for Tail Whip then has her run up the wall to gather more momentum. He stomps and she hurls herself onto the Pokemon, hitting it forcefully. Grimer flops back and sinks, almost turning into a puddle.

Yukhei and Mark cheer loudly and clap, but Chanyeol’s expression is focused while he brings his Pokemon back. Donghyuck then notices his mistake. _Shit_ , _I let him recognize all my signals._

“All right, I think I got the hang of that,” Chanyeol announces smugly. “Ready for the next one?”

Donghyuck nods determinedly and blows a small kiss to Tepig. She snuffles, fired up. Chanyeol throws out his Whirlipede and Donghyuck realizes, it’s bigger than it looked from the table’s view. But he knows he has the type advantage and readies himself to keep stomping in doubles.

Whirlipede makes a harsh stirring noise, like a wheel scratching as it accelerates.

‘Battle,’ Donghyuck says. ‘I win.’

“Go, Donghyuck!” Jungwoo shouts from the table.

A moment of anticipation. Then the speakers erupt with a shrill noise, the music, and Chanyeol throws his hand down his guitar, stringing up the notes of his rock song.

“Rock! And! _Rollout!_ ”

Whirlipede spins, charging forward with its spikes. Donghyuck hears Yukhei screech before he stomps as loud as he can. Tepig inhales and shoots out a bright red flare, hitting Whirlipede, but the Pokemon doesn’t stop. It knocks against Tepig and she flies into the air.

“Now, Poison Sting!”

Donghyuck gasps when he sees the small needle shoot out from the inside of Whirlipede’s shell and right into Tepig. She squeals out in pain when it digs into her flank, and Donghyuck himself shudders from the imaginary spike he reproduces in his side. He quickly slams his fist into his palm, telling her to shake it out. He’s filled with horror however, when he sees the purple liquid trickle out, and Tepig lets out a low whine.

 _Fuck, she’s[poisoned](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_condition)_ _!_ He looks back at Chanyeol, who changes his hand’s position on the frets.

“My pace, now.”

Donghyuck curses, because that’s exactly what it is. Chanyeol has Tepig slowed down, and now he’s going to take back the flow of the battle.

“Venoshock, now!”

Donghyuck claps and Tepig drags herself out of the purple burst’s way. He can’t think straight with how pained she looks and her slowed-down state, and he knows Chanyeol is taking advantage of it.

“Don’t let it rest for a second! Venoshock, again!”

 _Shit, shit, what do I do!_ Tepig can’t keep dodging. The poison’s going to drain her and he can’t let her get hit. Whirlipede’s moving too fast.

Mark screams from his seat. “Fast tempo, Hyuck! Fast!”

 _Shut up_ , Donghyuck growls, getting frustrated. He can’t go any faster, he can’t process his signals quick enough. Tepig’s weakening more by the seconds he’s wasting and he can’t keep up with Chanyeol.

“You wanna go fast?” Chanyeol says suddenly. “Let’s go fast!”

His fingers go to the guitar and he starts to thrum some low notes, picking up his pace, until the music’s climbing up in scales.

“Whirlipede, Poison Sting! Don’t slow it up!”

Whirlipede shoots needle after needle, ruthlessly fast, and miraculously Donghyuck gets Tepig to avoid every single one. But by the time Whirlipede stops to recharge, Tepig’s limping, and Donghyuck knows he’s running out of options.

“Can’t keep up with the rhythm?” Chanyeol taunts on the other side. Donghyuck shakes his fists and hisses. He tries to think about a strategy and his thoughts go back to Johnny. How did he win against Johnny?

 _My pace_ , Donghyuck thinks. _I brought him to my pace. How do I bring Chanyeol to my pace? How do I slow him down?_

Donghyuck looks at Tepig then at Whirlipede. Chanyeol’s Pokemon is revving up again, rolling out slowly, and the noise it makes with its spikes against the floor calls to mind the scratching of a tire.

 _Oh my god, that’s it!_ Donghyuck taps on his chest three times, and points to the wall when Tepig looks back at him. He makes a wheeling motion with his wrists.

“Rollout, Whirlipede, let’s go!”

Whirlipede screeches and charges, and Tepig immediately bolts toward the wall. Donghyuck manages to get a split-second glimpse at Mark, before he brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles. Tepig climbs up the wall and Whirlipede smashes into the empty space. Yukhei lets out another shout, and when Donghyuck sees Chanyeol’s frustrated expression, he knows he’s got him hooked.

“Keep using Rollout!”

Whirlipede flings backward, speeding up. ‘Bad!’ Donghyuck waves and points to the other wall. Tepig dashes toward it and swerves right before Whirlipede hits her. Chanyeol lets out an exasperated noise when his Pokemon crashes in the wall again, and Donghyuck shakes up. Mark was right, he was completely in line with his music, but that made him prisoner to its rhythm. Chanyeol wanted things fast; he couldn’t get out now.

‘My rhythm!’ Donghyuck shows him. And when he sees the Whirlipede slowing down pitifully, he knows that Tepig and the Pokemon have about the same level of strength left. He has to do this quick.

Chanyeol grits out his next attack: “Whirlipede, Venoshock! Aim for its wound!”

Donghyuck claps, begs for Tepig to make one last effort, and she throws herself on the side to avoid the gush of poison. Then Donghyuck runs over to the wall as raucously as he can and slaps his hand onto the surface. Tepig hurries over to his direction and Chanyeol, as expected, picks up the _pace_.

“Poison Sting!”

Donghyuck whistles sharply. Whirlipede’s needles hit around and into the wall where Tepig springs up, and to Donghyuck’s absolute hilarity she somehow manages to use some to climb faster. He snaps his fingers and she leaps as high as she can above the Pokemon, soaring under the stage light.

In one last attempt to disrupt his momentum, Chanyeol gives a careless shout: “Venoshock!” But Donghyuck’s so lost in the adrenaline and he anticipates it perfectly—a breathless screech breaks into the air, lifting with the music, and Donghyuck feels like the world's greatest _fucker_ as he throws his hands up to sign:

_‘Don’t mess up my tempo!’_

He raises his foot and slams it on the ground. Tepig steers herself right above Whirlipede and the fire in her snout erupts, brighter and more explosive than ever before. The Venoshock is absorbed into the fire and Tepig, englobed in a furious sprout of flames, plunges into Whirlipede from the air.

There’s a frightening boom that explodes with the smoke. Donghyuck has to close his eyes and hold his arms up in front of him. He coughs and waves around to clear the smoke. He can see in the middle of the field, Tepig sneezing repeatedly next to the Whirlipede, lying motionless.

“Waah! He won! He won!” Yukhei shrieks and races onto the stage. “Donghyuck! You did it!”

Donghyuck springs from the stage, cheering in bliss, and hurls himself into Yukhei’s arms. He makes a soft “ _oomf_ ” sound and twirls him around, yelling loudly in his ear. Donghyuck’s so happy he can almost hear himself screaming. Tepig runs over and jumps into Mark’s chest, where she hurriedly climbs up to bump Dewott in excitement.

“Wow! You did it! That was beautiful!” Jungwoo exclaims, and Donghyuck turns to see Chanyeol retrieve his Whirlipede, set down his guitar and come down the stage.

“That was amazing!” he congratulates him. Donghyuck can't believe he just beat his idol. “You made me work up a sweat! Losing twice in a row… Ah, but it’s fine! That was a blast. Your Tepig learned Flame Charge!”

‘Thank you! Thank you!’ Donghyuck beams, shaking his entire body. ‘You strong, battle close! I really think you get me. You focus with music… I can’t believe!’

“Well, believe it or not, you got yourselves a badge!” Chanyeol pats his chest and makes a bowing gesture. “Congratulations to you!”

“Thanks so much, man! Donghyuck, you were so awesome!” Mark gives him a hug and Donghyuck makes a flattered expression. Jungwoo giggles and pats his cheek. “Tepig rocked!”

‘She best!’

“All right, let’s get you that badge, yeah?”

Chanyeol leads them backstage where he takes out his guitar case. The badge box is kept inside, from the looks of it. He picks out two and hands them to Mark and Donghyuck; it’s shaped with small purple circles, the top one resembling a smoke signal. Donghyuck opens Johnny’s blue case and places it next to the first badge, feeling incredibly proud.

“Dude, that was an epic battle. Thanks so much for this honor,” Mark says to him. “I’ll remember this forever when I listen to your music!” Donghyuck nods in agreement.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Chanyeol replies, smiling. He takes a look at his watch. “Ah, I’m gonna have to get going soon, though. I need to prepare my things for the trip to Castelia. Are you guys leaving for the city too? There’s a Gym there, if you want to go challenge it.”

‘Yes! We take boat to Castelia, all together.’

“OK! Well how about we leave together, tonight? I’ll reserve the places, don’t worry.”

“Oh, would that be OK?” Jungwoo asks. “Yukhei needs to go see Baekhyun at the studios tomorrow before we leave. Do we have enough time?”

“Yeah, no problem! I’ll give you my number on your X-Transceivers. We can meet at the docks at 5. It’s an 18 hour ride on the cruise to Castelia, so you might want to get ready everything you need.”

“Wow! OK! Thank you!” Mark bows again and jumps up and down. “This is going to be so cool! Castelia’s the biggest city in Unova!”

Donghyuck motions to the floor upstairs. Chanyeol accompanies them back to the club’s entrance where he shows them outside the direction of the docks. Jungwoo registers his number and promises to text him when they leave the Pokemon Center. The leader flashes them a smile that lights up the drab hall. “All right, take care, guys! See you later!”

Donghyuck wiggles up against Mark who's enthusiastically reconstructing their battle with his hands. They step out of the club and into the bleak noon weather. Jungwoo offers to make something special for lunch, and Mark and Yukhei pipe up in excitement. Donghyuck’s smiling brightly up at the sky, and though it rains, he feels like the sun.

—

Thunder grumbles, stirring the air. Yukhei picks up the pace, hurrying toward the entrance at the white building’s front. The rain spills down just as he slips under the archway and he comes through the glass doors.

The lobby is silent and empty, and so he shakes his hair down. When he raises his head back, he immediately startles back with a yell at the sight of the man in front of him, having appeared from nowhere, and holding a small box in his hands.

“ _Woah!_ Oh my god, man, you scared me! O—Oh…” He gulps and straightens up when he recognizes Kai. “Uh—hello! Hello, sir!

“Hello, Yukhei,” he greets back, smiling softly. “You’re here for Baekhyun right? He’s in a meeting call. I have your X-Transceiver.”

“Oh!” Yukhei looks down at the device he takes out from the box. It’s fully black, without the coloured outlines like the ones he's seen on Donghyuck and Mark’s. “Th—thank you!”

“No problem.” Kai gives it to him and lets him start it up. Yukhei’s heart is racing while the screen loads; he’s never held something so important.

“I look forward to working with you, when you finish travelling,” Kai says. Yukhei glances back at him, surprised.

“Ah—ah! Yeah! I… I’ve given it lots of thought. I’d be really happy to do it!”

Kai just smiles. “That’s good, then. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you!” Yukhei bows and puts the X-Transceiver into his jacket. “Have a nice day, sir!” He makes to turn when Kai interrupts him. “Wait.”

Yukhei stops. “Uh—yeah?”

“Your friend, Donghyuck.”

He lets out a breath. “Yeah?”

“He’s from Aspertia, as you said?”

Yukhei nods, hesitant. Kai tilts his head and gives him a blank look.

“Do you know if… he knows anyone that’s like him?”

“Huh?” He frowns lightly. “Like… who doesn’t speak?”

“Yes, another trainer. Did he ever mention anybody?”

Yukhei shakes his head. “No—no, man, sorry…”

Kai doesn’t say anything for a while, and gives him a smile in acknowledgement. “All right. Thank you. Have a nice day.”

Yukhei bows one last time and turns back to the door. He's not sure if he hears Kai make a sound, but he knows that the lobby is empty, when he runs out into the pouring [rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJUUed9WMBg).  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I can't believe!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! we are back with this story. I feel like there's so many things I wanted to say first but I forgot them all....
> 
> ah!! just to mention something important: I learned that in SL, facial expressions are the most important thing. which is why in this story Donghyuck makes a lot of faces, rolls his eyes and etc. And he's also very attuned to people's voices and their expressions. I tried to incorporate this as well as I could, and I'll keep working on it! i'll do my best, so thank you guys very much!
> 
> OK I can't think of anything else I needed to say for now... so let's have fun! thanks for reading with me!

The X-Transceiver’s watch chimes as the numbers switch to 4:00. Donghyuck interrupts the exuberant recounting of his meeting with Chanyeol and looks from his mother’s delighted face on the video screen to the time.

“Oh, it’s getting late, isn’t it?” she says, checking the clock in their living room. “Your cruise is at 5? You should get going then, honey.”

‘I call you when we arrive!’ He moves with the device in the bedroom and collects his things. Outside, the dark clouds in the sky are stirring up the storm. Chansey waddles around him, bouncing up to see his mother. “Chansey! Chansey!”

“I’ll be waiting then! Oh, I’m so happy for you, Donghyuck, but you stay safe now. I love you.” Donghyuck raises the sign and she waves. “Bye-bye! Bye-bye, Chansey!”

Chansey chirps happily and Donghyuck gives his mother a kiss before he ends the call. Chansey totters to the bed, bringing him back her Pokeball, and he wraps his arms around her.

‘Thank you. I can’t believe I meet Kai and Chanyeol! Two badge!’ He grins, remembering his battle and the glossy new badge inside his bag, but then he remembers the other 6 empty slots inside the case and feels a heavy weight on his shoulders. He turns to the window and stares out at the muddy sky, then gently pats Chansey’s round head.

‘You think I… I can…’ He makes a vague bundling motion in the air. ‘Become trainer… fight League—’ Donghyuck sags even more, remembering the Championship too, ‘—so much battle. You think I can win you? Long journey…’ Even if his beginning as a trainer was surprisingly sweet until now, Donghyuck still felt a little lost. Junmyeon wanted him to travel and take on the challenge, but Donghyuck wondered what he could do more to work on the project. He didn’t really feel like he was doing the scientific work like he’d always wanted and expected to do. Taking care of Pokemon Eggs was his dream, though it seemed like the path he was on now was becoming something entirely different.

‘Not I don’t like… Battle OK. And I like travel with them.’ Chansey gives him an attentive look and Donghyuck sighs. He turns to peek inside his bag to see the white Egg. It hasn’t budged an inch since he received it and Donghyuck spends every spare time he has monitoring it. He checks the temperature and examines the shell’s colour, but nothing seems to be changing. Egg hatching was a long process, he knew, but now that he had one of his own, he couldn’t help but to feel impatient.

“Chan…” Chansey rubs her arm over the case and then on his hand. He looks into her little eyes, full of encouragement, and smiles.

‘You always here with me. Thank you. I love you.’ He accepts the Pokeball and presses the capsule. Chansey surges up in the light and disappears into the capsule.

When he puts the ball back in his bag and zips it, Jungwoo’s voice suddenly erupts from the washroom.

“I told you, I don’t want to!”

Donghyuck turns to the door, taken aback. He doesn’t hear anything from the other line, so Jungwoo must be on a phone call. He stands up and makes to approach it when he hears him speak again, softer this time.

“Myeonnie—no, I’m sorry. It’s fine, forget about it. I just don’t want to become a trainer, OK? I like travelling now. I like my friends. Donghyuck and Mark are very nice, and Yukhei too… What? No, I don’t know. No, I’m sorry. It’s fine…”

There’s an overflowing _sad_ tone in his voice, and it makes Donghyuck upset to hear Jungwoo miss and dispute with his brother at the same time. He wonders how long they’ve lived together at Pledge Grove before they came to them.

“I love you too. OK... We’re leaving for Castelia now, so I’ll call you. Bye.”

Donghyuck stiffens, and he doesn’t manage to move his legs before the door opens. Jungwoo steps out, his hair falling over his eyes, and for a split-second Donghyuck catches the very frustrated expression on his face, right before Jungwoo sees him, and it melts to its regular softness. Donghyuck apologizes quickly, and though Jungwoo’s a little nervous, he smiles.

“It’s all right. I’m sorry, I was being loud. Junmyeon’s just not very tactful.”

‘You OK?’

Jungwoo nods lightly, bitterly. “Yes, it’s fine. I think I need some air. Do you—”

His words die out as a strident ringing abruptly breaks through the speakers in the room. There’s an empty moment where they stand frozen in front of each other. Then Donghyuck startles up, eyeing his bag, before Jungwoo takes his things and pulls him to the door. “That’s the fire siren, we need to get out.”

Donghyuck points alarmingly to the floor. “Yes, we’ll go get them!”

The ringing repeats, long and incessant, echoing frightfully into the silent halls, and Donghyuck grows anxious as they run down to the main floor. He’s never experienced an evacuation in a Pokemon Center before. There are a few visitors and clerks gathered in the lobby and Donghyuck sees Mark in his blue jacket at the entrance, narrowed eyes fixed in the direction of the city's docks.

“It’s Plasma!” One of the clerks comes running toward the nurse at the counter, holding a transceiver in his hand. “I’ve called the officers! They’re holding a ferry!”

Donghyuck jerks up and his heart stops. Team Plasma was back? He looks from Jungwoo to Yukhei, and then to Mark who tenses and turns back to him, eyes wide and expression tight. Donghyuck immediately knows what he’s thinking.

“Team Plasma! Have you called the Gym leader?” the nurse asks.

“He’s at the studios, he’s coming back right now!”

Before Donghyuck can make a move, Mark turns around and bolts out the door. Yukhei calls after him, but it’s Jungwoo next to Donghyuck who’s more forceful: “ _Mark!_ No!”

Jungwoo sprints out the door and Donghyuck hurries after them, dragging Yukhei behind him. The air outside is cold and the wind is strong over the port. Donghyuck’s eyes catch the smoke signals on the left side near the sea.

“Mark! Mark!” Jungwoo runs after the boy who’s racing down the walkway toward the docks. Yukhei’s screaming after him and Donghyuck pushes himself faster as the thunder rolls out in the sky. He calls Mark’s name in his head, feeling angry. There’s a screeching metal noise he hears down on the waterways over the sirens of the police guard.

“Hey!” Yukhei stops at the last intersection and points to the ferry that’s drifting down the water. The docks come into view and Donghyuck sees Mark standing outside the harbor office with a few officers. Smoke emits in front of the dock where five women in the black Plasma attire are climbing up the platform to the boat. The stairs leading down to the last strip of concrete is blocked by three sheets of Light Screen encompassing the pier.

“Mark!” Jungwoo yells as he runs past the officers and throws out Dewott. They’re calling out to him while the Plasma grunts turn to see. Donghyuck wishes he had a voice only now, just to scream at Mark how stupid he was being. What was he thinking? But Donghyuck finds himself pushing through the officers with Jungwoo and Yukhei, following the ridiculous trainer in front of the barrier of Light Screen.

“Dewott, smash it!”

“Mark! Mark, stop! You’re going to get hurt!”

Dewott unleashes its scalchops onto the sheets of light and the barrier breaks into dust. He runs down the stairs with his Pokemon and Jungwoo sprints forward to catch him. Donghyuck scrambles down the pier with Yukhei to reach them and he sees the ferry below that's being roped away.

The Plasma woman at the front throws her arm up. “Off with it!” There are six Pokemon on the deck next to them, three [Magneton](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magneton_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), two [Watchog](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Watchog_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and a [Liepard](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Liepard_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). When Mark sends Dewott forward, Donghyuck can’t believe he’s about to take them on, and he goes as fast as he can to tackle him.

“Mark! Stop!” Jungwoo runs in front of them and tries to push him backward. He struggles against them, expression full of anger. “Hey, you lunatics!”

“Mark! Hey!” Yukhei comes to his side and stares terrified at the boat. The three grunts turn to where they're standing on the pier.

“You run to your home, kid,” the lady spits out. “You think you can deal with us?”

“I’ll crush you all!” Mark growls. “Your ideals are all sick! You’re Pokemon thieves!”

She scoffs. “You couldn’t see the truth if it was in front of your eyes!” Then she turns to her Pokemon. “Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!”

Donghyuck lets out a breath of panic as he sees the three Pokemon raise their magnets toward the pier. In a flash, Yukhei wraps his arms around them and throws them to the ground. The Magnet Bomb percusses the concrete in front of them, exploding with smoke. Donghyuck falls down next to Mark who almost rolls over to the water. When he opens his eyes, there’s a ringing in his ears and a sharp pain at his side, and the smoke is dissipating just as he catches sight of Magneton charging again. Mark lets out a scream and climbs over him, and Yukhei’s stood up.

Jungwoo’s expression turns furious. “Yukhei, what are you doing!”

“[Aggron](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aggron_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Protect!”

Just as Yukhei takes a step forward, the pier is surrounded by a dazzling green light, and Donghyuck braces as the ground shakes beneath him. The bombs hit the shield and disintegrate into electricity. Jungwoo’s risen up and dragging Yukhei backward. The green light protecting them slowly melts away, and when Donghyuck turns around to the harbor he sees Chanyeol standing up on the stairs, an enormous Aggron at his side.

“You guys get back! Let them go! You’re going to get hurt!”

Donghyuck pushes Mark off and hurries to Yukhei. What in the world were they all thinking? But to his horror the Plasma women aren’t leaving without a fight, and the six Pokemon are stepping onto the rail of the ferry, ready to attack again. Donghyuck’s hand flies to his Pokeball when Jungwoo turns around and motions them away. “No! Stand back! Stand back now!”

“Metal Sound!” Chanyeol shouts.

Aggron rears its thick head up and its two horns glow white, releasing a terrible ringing sound. It incapacitates the Pokemon for a critical moment, in which Donghyuck’s eyes move to Jungwoo standing at the front of the pier. He’s frozen, his face is almost in agony. The pocket in his raincoat shakes and a red light suddenly bursts out of it, spreading behind his back and then over his head, where the colour darkens and takes a big, rugged shape. The next second, Haunter appears smiling over him, and Donghyuck’s never seen such a scary picture, a man with a dark look and the Ghost Pokemon crowding over his figure.

“Cover your Pokemon!” Jungwoo shouts over the Metal Sound.

Mark and Yukhei run to Dewott and crouch down. Donghyuck’s eyes are fixed on Jungwoo who turns around to the Plasma Pokemon. “Hypnosis, now.”

Donghyuck hides his head in his arms but keeps a line of sight on him. His Haunter lets out a hollow noise before it glows white. The Plasma women startle when all of their Pokemon are filled with the spell and stop moving.

Jungwoo raises his hand. “Dream Eater.”

Donghyuck watches, both amazed and terrified, as Haunter sucks the energy from all six of the Pokemon on the ferry. Jungwoo doesn’t move an inch, watching the red light absorb from the Pokemon. Chanyeol’s voice booms over all the noise.

“Aggron, Roar!”

Donghyuck somehow manages to share a glimpse with both Yukhei and Mark before they cover their ears and brace for the cry. He shuts his eyes tight and flinches when the loud, grating, _shrill_ noise erupts into the dock. It feels like forever when the ground trembles and Donghyuck goes deaf, before silence falls back into the area. He lets out a shaky breath and when he looks back up, all the Pokemon are gone.

The ferry’s completely out in the water and on course now, slipping away fast. Mark stands up and paces a few feet, and Donghyuck runs to his side to watch them escape.

“You haven’t seen the last of us!” The Plasma woman yells over in the ferry. “Team Plasma will set a new world order!”

Donghyuck springs to his feet and signs furiously: ‘I end you! You never win!’

Mark’s yelling something else, but Donghyuck’s focused on the grunt’s expression that suddenly turns agitated. She takes hold of her accomplice’s arm and he barely catches the words from her mouth: “There’s another one!”

Then the ferry is eclipsing in the distance, disappearing into the storm. An angry, frustrated feeling falls over Donghyuck, and he can’t control it as he takes it out on the boy next to him.

“Ow! Hey!”

‘You crazy!’ Donghyuck stomps. ‘I can’t believe! You crazy you?! You almost get kill!’

“I couldn’t let them get away!”

“No, in fact, you could.” They turn to see Chanyeol walking down toward them with a grim face.

“What? No!” Mark exclaims, shocked. “We had to stop them!”

“Mark, I’ve said this before, you go very fast,” Chanyeol says sternly, “but that was unnecessary. They stole a ferry. We didn’t have to engage in battle.”

“But—” Mark recoils when Donghyuck hits his arm. ‘No! You go battle always, why?!’

Mark’s face is so mad, Donghyuck wants to shake him. “Because they’re evil people! They steal Pokemon and they almost destroyed Unova! They _hurt_ people! And—”

“Yes, but _you_ could’ve gotten hurt yourself,” Chanyeol replies. Mark snaps his mouth shut and glares at the ground. “Mark, they were stealing a ferry. This could’ve gone much worse.”

Donghyuck nods in agreement and he scowls at Mark who grumbles. Yukhei slowly approaches them, looking shaken. “Are you guys OK? Are—are they gone? Where are they going?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Chanyeol says, staring over the troubled sea. “I can’t believe Plasma’s back… I’m going to make a few calls before we leave. This is going to be all over the news…” His eyes then move to Jungwoo, who’s still standing still at the edge of the pier. “Hey.”

Jungwoo turns around, and Donghyuck worries at the sight of his face. He looks so frightened, like he can’t believe what he’s just done.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei exclaims, hurrying over to him. “H—hey! Are you OK? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing…” he whispers, not looking at any of them. He shakes his head and puts his hand over his eyes. “I—I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry…”

“What? But you saved us.”

Jungwoo swallows. “I…” He trails off, rubbing his arms.

“OK, OK, I’m sorry,” Mark mumbles at last, tightening his fists at his sides. He looks more upset than Donghyuck’s ever seen him. “Whatever…”

Chanyeol gives a tired sigh then glances back at the harbor. He looks down at his watch. “OK, look, the cruise's departure might get delayed half an hour. I need to go check with the officers and make the report. The ship’s going to dock in about fifteen minutes. Can you guys wait for me inside the office?”

Donghyuck and Yukhei are the only ones who nod in response, and Chanyeol gives Mark a last long look before he leaves up the stairs. Mark breathes out and closes his eyes. Feeling aggravated, Donghyuck turns back to Jungwoo and waves for him to see his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I said,” Jungwoo answers, and the curt tone tells Donghyuck he won’t say anything more. “I just got caught up. I didn’t mean to get into the battle. I should’ve let Chanyeol handle it.”

“But you saved us,” Yukhei tells him softly. “Your Pokemon was so strong.”

But Jungwoo almost winces at that. Mark comes up to them and, to Donghyuck’s surprise, bows in front of Jungwoo. “I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“It’s fine, Mark,” Jungwoo replies, patting his shoulder. “Let’s… let’s just be more careful next time, OK? Don’t go running off like that.”

Mark lets out an irritated noise. “God, I just hate Team Plasma so much! I thought we were done with them.”

‘We don’t know what happen yet!’ Donghyuck snaps in response.

“You… you guys think they have a new plan?” Yukhei rasps.

“If they do, I’m going to end them all,” Mark answers at once and Donghyuck pinches him. “Ow! Stop that!”

‘You calm down! Always fight like trainer.’ Mark levels him with a glare and Donghyuck’s starting to sense the ill feeling rising back in his heart, the one he made an effort to let go of after meeting a trainer like Mark. He couldn’t believe this just happened.

Donghyuck scrunches up his nose, pulling his lips with disgust. Mark looks even more irked and some part of Donghyuck wants to draw it out. He really couldn’t believe him. If Mark wanted to get into more trouble, then that wasn’t going to be his problem.

“Whatever…” Mark grumbles again, looking away. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and points back to the harbor. ‘We go thank Chanyeol.’

They walk back toward the stairs. Mark goes with Yukhei first, ignoring Donghyuck when they hike up the steps. Donghyuck just glares at the back of his head. Jungwoo places his arm around his shoulder and rubs in comfort, but it’s so tense all of a sudden, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what’s gotten into him.

At the top of the stairs, he glances one last time into the horizon. The sea is blurring with the gray everywhere. The clouds have gathered, and the storm is falling.

—

They’re not fighting. It’s absolutely not what it is, Donghyuck thinks to himself, as he watches Mark walk with Yukhei toward the golden elevator, leaving him with Jungwoo at the door of their cabin. After some time of delay, the [ship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwmh9H81Mf4)'s set off for Castelia, and they've split for the room arrangements. Mark’s not talking to him but he keeps sending him looks, and Donghyuck counters with glares and pretending he doesn’t care. They’re not fighting.

“OK, you two will meet us in the dining room at 7 with Chanyeol, then? You know where it is?”

Mark nods and it’s Yukhei, holding his Deino, who answers Jungwoo, a little upset to leave them: “Yeah, on the fifth floor, right?”

“That’s right.” Jungwoo glances from Mark to Donghyuck and he sighs. “All right, well, have fun battling, you two.”

The elevator dings and Deino lets out a cute cry before teething on Yukhei’s jacket. Mark enters wordlessly while Yukhei gives them a last wave before following him inside. Donghyuck and Jungwoo stand in the empty corridor, the wine red carpet laid out inside the ship’s circuit.

Some silence. Donghyuck’s not sulking, either. He’s definitely not thinking about Mark’s stupid face, his stupid laugh and his stupid, reckless behavior. Mark with his Pokemon off to battle all the trainers on the cruise like the trainer he is. Donghyuck’s not fighting with him.

Jungwoo sighs. He looks so tired, and Donghyuck’s reminded of his grieving face back on the pier. He pats Jungwoo’s arm and signs: ‘What wrong?’

Jungwoo stares down the corridor for a while before gesturing him to follow. The ship sways slightly, a faint droning vibrating beneath them.

“What do you think about battling, Donghyuck?” Jungwoo asks as they walk. “Do you like Pokemon battles?”

Donghyuck’s surprised at the questions and frowns a little. Had his impression on trainers and battle changed? It seemed like whenever it improved, something always came back to remind him of his judgements.

‘Before, always, I don’t like trainer,’ he says and unfortunately thinks back to Mark. ‘Always battle... always need win. Nothing more matter, and careless. So I never like battle, why? I think Pokemon hurt.’

Jungwoo nods along, eyes saddening. “I see… I can understand from where you get your impression. There are as many bad trainers as there are good ones.”

Donghyuck agrees. ‘My birthday, when I receive news, I think I go work with your brother Eggs. When he tell me: travel as trainer, I’m confused and frustrated… I don’t understand why.’

“I…” Jungwoo looks down for a tense moment, then brings his arm around Donghyuck. “I… I don’t think Junmyeon wants to deceive you, or anything like that…”

‘I know. I not expect.’ Donghyuck turns to him with a serious look. ‘I trust him. I want task. I like Egg and I want care for. When I battle, I do this for me-Egg care worker, not me-trainer. I want care for Pokemon…’

The expression on Jungwoo’s face something of guilt and envy. “I see… Well, do you like battling, then?”

Donghyuck thinks about it carefully. There was no denying the thrill he felt with Tepig when he saw them battle, and win. The stress during challenges was incomparable, but there was always a really good feeling he shared with his Pokemon each time they executed the signals. Professor Minseok told him it was about trust and bonds, not fighting and victories. Surely Donghyuck didn’t like battling, but he liked battling with his Pokemon.

‘Excited,’ he admits. ‘But I’m not like Mark. He battle win and reach Championship. Want fight.’

“I’m sure Mark has his reasons,” Jungwoo answers. “You can’t deny that he’s a good trainer and that he loves his Pokemon. They have a strong connection, I can feel it.”

Donghyuck guesses he’s not wrong; at least Mark was nice to his Pokemon. ‘My communication with my Pokemon, fun and good. I feel special with them when we battle.’

“Yes, it’s quite the feeling, I can imagine. You have a unique bond with your Pokemon. I don’t think there’s… many trainers, like you.” Jungwoo smiles softly and caresses his head. Donghyuck feels affectionate at this and presses contentedly next to him. He points to him in return.

‘You like battle?’

When Jungwoo looks away again, Donghyuck knows he’s touched the subject. If Junmyeon was a season trainer, was his brother at ease with battling as well? But then he remembers the phone call he overheard in the morning and Jungwoo’s dreadful face under his Haunter’s grinning one.

‘You can tell me…’

“I… battle. But I don’t like it,” Jungwoo says, and his soft smile leaves it at that. Donghyuck gives a few nods and walks with him until they reach the library on the floor. There are many books and games spread across the tables and he enthusiastically gestures toward them. Jungwoo lightens up and follows him there.

They spend the hour playing around the library, Donghyuck going through the Egg encyclopedias and Jungwoo building a puzzle with Tepig and his Snivy. Donghyuck checks his Egg with a few manuals and describes to him some things about the incubation process. At some point, Jungwoo releases his Dratini and the Pokemon wraps itself around his neck like a scarf. Donghyuck’s never seen a Dratini, only big [Dragonite](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragonite_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) in movies, and he marvels when he touches its slippery skin. Jungwoo tells him it can’t stay out for too long since it needs lots of water, and it sheds its skin often as it grows.

He talks to Jungwoo about Chansey, Aspertia and Johnny, and Jungwoo says a little about him and his brother in Pledge Grove, and Floccesy Town where they used to live. He gets kind of awkward when Donghyuck mentions EXO and confesses it’s strange having a famous-anonymous person living in secret with him. And that the rest of his bandmates are always pestering them.

Donghyuck much prefers this quiet, amiable setting with Jungwoo rather than the rowdy scene where Mark’s run off to battle with Yukhei. He’s missed this peace and calm for a while. And he likes Jungwoo a lot, too. He tells him so and Jungwoo blushes endearingly, Donghyuck doesn’t know how this soft-mannered man could have looked so menacing just an hour ago.

“I… I haven’t gotten the chance to go out so much,” he mumbles, “so it’s nice to have so many new friends. I like you all very much.”

Donghyuck beams and blows him a kiss. Jungwoo laughs and plays with him, showing off his dramatic expressions with Dratini around his neck. There’s a game on the electric table Donghyuck notices after a while, designed as a card set with Voltorb all over them, and he asks him what it is.

“Oh! It’s Voltorb Flip. They have these at Game Corners, but it’s actually quite the mathematical game!” He motions Donghyuck to sit next to him. On the screen, there are five rows of cards with five of them in each.

“OK, so, you have to look at the numbers on each side. The number next to the Voltorb icon tells you how many of them there are in the row. The number above tells you the total of points in the row. For example, if you have one Voltorb number and 4 points, then there’s one Voltorb card in the row, and four 1-point cards. Do you understand? You have to flip all the point cards, and avoid the Voltorb. But you have to match with the numbers on the other side to deduct which cards to flip. It’s easier in the first levels, but it gets really hard after, and that’s when you need to start calculating the probabilities.”

Donghyuck tells him it sounds ridiculously complicated for nothing—though it’s really not, when he examines the game closely, and admits it has some appeal. He plays it with Jungwoo and Tepig for a while, letting out the loudest cries of agony every time he flips a Voltorb card and loses all his accumulated points. Jungwoo’s patient and gives him hints with the memos they use, and after some time Donghyuck’s gotten the hand of it. It’s still a really confounding game in his opinion, and quite addictive.

“People play this for money,” Jungwoo says when put back their Pokemon and leave the library, heading out onto the deck. There are a few people outside, but most of the guests have started to disperse for dinner time. The night’s come early with the cloudy weather and thought it’s stopped raining, the sea is still less than calm. The view is nice, though, with the silvery clouds spreading across the dark blue hues.

Jungwoo excuses himself to use the washroom and Donghyuck leans on the railing to stare out at the skyline. There’s a footfall that approaches and he instantly recognizes it. He turns around to see Mark coming out from the hall door and halt when they lock eyes. He scratches his head, looking down, then slowly comes up to him.

“Yukhei’s in the cabin changing.” Donghyuck nods, but ignores him. He’s used to silences in his life, but he finds that he doesn’t like this one. Mark’s so upbeat all the time, the tension between them is uncomfortable. Donghyuck manages his best brooding face and gazes out at the sea. He catches Mark about to say something when a small voice behind them interrupts him.

“Excuse me.” Donghyuck turns to see a man with honey hair with a small boy at his side, carrying a [Bulbasaur](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbasaur_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) on his blonde head. “Could you take a picture of us?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Mark steps aside with Donghyuck as the man hands him his X-Transceiver. They move to the rail and smile brightly against the somber background.

“OK, say—uh, say [Drowzee](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drowzee_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!” Donghyuck face-palms in embarrassment while the blond boy lets out a laugh, and the Bulbasaur on his head opens its mouth wide. Mark snaps the picture and gives back the device to the happy man.

“Thank you! Oh, would you like me to take a picture of you two as well?”

Donghyuck freezes and Mark stutters. “Uh… Uh—sure.”

Donghyuck tries not to frown while the man takes Mark’s X-Transceiver and walks back to take the shot. Donghyuck’s a little stiff as they place themselves, but then Mark has the audacity to sling his arm around his shoulder, so Donghyuck decides two can play at that, and nuzzles up against him. He feels Mark freeze, and Donghyuck gives his sweetest smile as the flash comes past their bodies.

“There you go—you two are very cute!” The man says and returns the X-Transceiver. Mark sputters out a thank you while Donghyuck turns to the smaller boy who’s on his phone. The Bulbasaur is still sitting on his head, looking down at the screen with him. Donghyuck takes out his Pokedex and raises it over the Pokemon.

 _Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon_. The bulb on its back can store energy. He puts his Pokedex down then he hears the excited voice. “Woah! Is that a Pokedex? Are you a trainer?”

Donghyuck looks at him in surprise and nods. The Bulbasaur is also looking his way, and Donghyuck glances from its big red eyes to the boy’s smaller, darker ones.

“Wow, so do you have Pokemon? What’s your name? Where’re you from?”

Donghyuck’s a little distracted by his youthful face and peppy voice, so he points to himself and signs absent-mindedly: ‘D-o-n-g-h-y-u-c-k. I’m from A-s-p-e-’

He slows and stops when he sees the giddy expression gradually transform into one of pure confusion, then worry. “Uh… Oh… Um…”

Donghyuck waves at him quickly and retrieves his X-Transceiver. The boy waits, hesitant but curious, as Donghyuck opens a page in his notes and types as fast as he can. He turns back the device to show him.

“D…Donghyuck from Aspertia. OK!” His face becomes happy again and he glances back at the honey-haired man talking with Mark. “Kun! I made a friend!”

The man turns back to them and smiles. Donghyuck finds his expression quite simple. “Oh? That’s nice. Hi there, I’m [Kun](https://goo.gl/images/Jak2GP).”

Donghyuck waves and spells out his name. Kun blinks for a few seconds, then nods. “Dong-hyuck? Did I get that right?”

Donghyuck gives him a thumbs-up and smiles. The younger leads him back to Kun and Mark. “My name’s [Chenle](https://goo.gl/images/iyZ7mu)! Kun’s my brother, we’re from the Eastern Islands.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. He decides to make a stretching gesture with his hands and gives him a puzzled look.

“Huh? Uh… far? Yeah, it’s far. Far?”

Donghyuck nods and shows him the proper sign. Chenle moves his thumbs up and tries it. “Far. OK!”

‘Here trip you?’ Donghyuck asks, showing to Kun.

“Ah, more or less. Our parents are moving here for business and they wanted us to come sightseeing before we settle with them. We’re going to go around Unova for the summer and reach Black City after.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen then at the mention of the metropolis in the eastern region. It’s right on the coast and at the foot of a vast mountain range. He’s only seen the super futuristic city from movies and news reports, most notably their tallest building in neon lights, and knows their market’s been expanding since the last few years. Kun’s family must be in big business if they’re settling there.

Chenle takes notice of his expression and giggles. “Yeah, it’s a big city, right? I hear there’s lots of cool Pokemon items in trade there. So our parents bought a commercial thing right above Castelia. We’re here to see it first before we travel.”

“Damn, that’s cool,” Mark says, impressed. “We’re on a Pokemon adventure!”

Chenle’s eyes sparkle and he bounces, Bulbasaur hanging onto his head. “Oh, are you gonna take on the League? It’s Challenge Season, right?”

“Yeah, we are! Hey, you wanna see some badges?”

Kun chuckles as Donghyuck and Mark show him the two nifty badges inside their cases. Chenle’s _enamored_ of them, and the more he shakes the more his Bulbasaur slips from his head. “Aah—this is so cool! Oh, I wanna become a trainer when I’m 18! I wanna travel and have an adventure too!”

“We’ll get to that in two years, Chenle,” Kun says. “You still have to finish school, first.”

Chenle pats the Bulbasaur on his head. “Aah—that’ll take so long! Bulbasaur and I are ready now!”

“It’s against trainer regulations, you know that… They won’t issue you a trainer’s card until you’re 18.”

Chenle makes a sulking face and Donghyuck laughs while patting his shoulder in comfort. When he looks back at Mark, he sees that he’s staring intently at Chenle. There’s a smile pulling at his lips and Donghyuck knows just what he’s thinking.

“Hey, Chenle, you might not be able to take on challenges as a trainer, but how’d you like to travel with us on our adventure?” Mark’s smile falls and he quickly turns to Kun, waving his hands. “Uh—if—uh, I’m—I’m just making a proposition!”

“ _Really?!_ ” Chenle almost shrieks. “Oh my god, Kun! Can we go with them, please? They’re really nice!”

Kun seems a little troubled, but he looks more worried than put off. “But… we had a whole itinerary planned—”

“Please, please, please!” Chenle pleads, jiggling up with his Bulbasaur. “Please, I really wanna go! It’s our vacation, Kun, please! I really wanna see Unova as a trainer.”

Kun’s clearly uncertain and Donghyuck would feel the same since they’re practically still strangers. Mark’s starting to look guilty next to him, and he admits this is an awkward situation, not that Chenle or Kun aren’t nice.

“Are you two travelling alone?” Kun asks.

Donghyuck shakes his head. ‘With two friend.’

“Are they your age?”

“Uh—I think so, yeah,” Mark answers. “Well, Donghyuck’s 18 and I’m 19. Yukhei’s my age—I don’t know about Jungwoo, though.”

“What about me?”

Mark yells as their circle breaks apart at the reappearance of Jungwoo. Chenle screams at Mark’s outburst and his Bulbasaur almost falls from his head. Donghyuck lets out a tight breath; they had to stop doing that.

“Oh, hello,” Jungwoo greets Kun.

“Hi, I’m Kun,” he says, wide-eyed. “Er—this is my brother, Chenle. We just met Mark and Donghyuck.”

“H—hi!” Chenle greets. “Are you a trainer too?”

“No,” Jungwoo replies. Chenle lets out a small “ _ah_ ”.

“You’re accompanying them on an adventure, then?” Kun asks.

“Yes, that’s right.” Jungwoo smiles sweetly. “You’re here on a trip?”

The two start a comfortable conversation, and Donghyuck realizes that they kind of look like a family. Kun seems to take an interest in Jungwoo since he appears a little more mature, and Donghyuck sees that he’s becoming more curious as Jungwoo details him the circumstances of their travels.

“Wow, you all seem to be doing important tasks,” Kun says respectfully. “I’m just a few years older than you, but seeing how much you’re all accomplishing right now makes me feel old.” He chuckles, and Jungwoo happily reassures him he’s not.

“Kun, see, they’re not alone. They’re adults and they got another adult with them,” Chenle fusses. “Can we go with them on their adventure, please?”

“Oh, Chenle, I don’t know…”

“Are you staying in Castelia tomorrow?” Jungwoo asks, sympathetic. “If you are, we can spend some time with you in the city. Maybe we can accompany you around Unova a little, while you travel and they take on the challenge. You don’t have to of course—but I can give you my number, if you’d like to talk about it more with Chenle.”

“Oh, Kun, please! Please!” Chenle begs. Bulbasaur lets out a croaking sound of encouragement.

Kun doesn’t look like someone too serious, Donghyuck believes, and he seems to give in to Chenle’s steadfast temperament. And maybe, he thinks with amusement, Kun would like to accompany them just because it appears like he feels _compelled_ to look after these eager young trainers on their adventure.

Donghyuck taps Chenle on the arm and raises his X-Transceiver. He takes a second to understand then perks up.

“Ah, OK—OK!” They exchange their numbers and Kun ends up giving his to Jungwoo.

“I’ll talk with Chenle later, but thank you.”

“No problem, it’s my pleasure.” Jungwoo nods and looks down at his X-Transceiver. “Ah, it’s 7. We better go to the dining room. Have you two eaten?”

“Yes, we have,” Kun says. “I guess we’ll keep in touch?”

“Yes! Yes, I have Donghyuck’s number, we’ll talk. And we’ll go with them, right?”

“Aah, you’re so excited, Chenle,” Kun sighs, patting him on the face. “But you’re still too young, OK?”

“I’m not a little kid anymore!” Chenle retorts. “I have Bulbasaur. I can take care of myself!”

Kun gives an exhausted expression and rubs the boy’s cheek. “I know, I know, love…” Donghyuck watches Chenle sigh quietly and notices Mark’s fond eyes fixed on them. Kun turns back and politely says their goodnights. Jungwoo promises to give them a call and Donghyuck shares a look with Chenle as they wave to each other. “See ya soon!”

Jungwoo leads them back inside the hall, sending a text to Yukhei for them to meet. Donghyuck’s X-Transceiver pings with a new message from Chenle and he feels Mark look over his shoulder as he types the reply.

“They’re cool,” Mark says. His expression is weary. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and sticks out his tongue.

Mark snorts and nudges him weakly. Donghyuck’s heart feels a little lighter. But when they step into the elevator and the light falls over Mark’s face, he sees for a split-second, the glow turn cold and his round eyes becoming wistful.

—

Clatters. Mark drops his spoon, Donghyuck’s hands fly to his mouth, and Jungwoo reaches under the table to pinch Yukhei’s thigh as he lets out a shout.

“Oh my god,” Mark utters, “are you serious?! You're inviting us to your show?!”

Chanyeol laughs heartily and takes a sip from his glass. “Yeah! Why not? We’re going to Castelia and you guys like the music! Also you both won against me, and I kind of feel bad for what happened back at the port. You’re still starting your journeys, and you’re still young. I went on an adventure before, so I know how it feels to want to brave everything in the world. We're going to Castelia, so come have some fun!”

“Wow! OK! Thank you!” Mark exclaims. “Y—yeah, yeah, definitely! I—uh, I really wanted to apologize for earlier…”

“Me too,” Jungwoo quickly says. “We’ll be careful, next time.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Ah—it’s OK. Just remember to take care of yourselves and visit your folks once in a while. It’s not easy being a trainer, you know?”

Donghyuck nods, feeling ecstatic. They eat the delicious dinner and Chanyeol gives a brief history to Yukhei about EXO and his albums. Mark’s still unofficially ignoring Donghyuck in their unofficial not-fighting, though the short sorry glimpses they share on occasions tell everything they need to know. Donghyuck admits they're being childish, and he kind of feels bad now.

They order dessert and coffee, and Chanyeol has a few enthusiastic guests come up to him to ask for pictures. Donghyuck still can’t believe they’re sitting with him at the table in the classy diner, on an expensive cruise to the biggest, most hustling city in Unova. _And_ they’re going to his concert. The last few days were so spectacular, it hasn't even been a week yet.

“Oh, guys, look!” Yukhei shows them the Castelia brochure and points to the event right under Chanyeol’s concert tomorrow. “It’s a treasure hunt!”

“Ah, yeah, they have those Entralink races in Castelia a lot,” Chanyeol says.

“What’s Entralink?”

Donghyuck pats his arm. ‘Big park center Unova. Nature and wild Pokemon.’

“Yeah, and they host a lot of events around the region,” Mark explains. “If you connect to their channel on your X-Transceiver, you can register into races and treasure hunts. They’re like missions! And you can win all kinds of prizes, too!”

“Looks like it’s a berry-hunting race tomorrow. With bike rental.”

Donghyuck perks up. ‘Rare berry! You keep. Let’s sign up, please!’

“Oh, there’s also the Gym challenge on here,” Jungwoo notes, reading the paper. “Hm... He’s a photography artist. It says here that his Gym’s intricately designed! Very complicated to navigate.”

“Oh, I’ve met him,” Chanyeol says. “He does the photoshoots for Baekhyun sometimes. He’s kind of intense, but he’s _really_ smart.”

“You guys’ll go battle him tomorrow?” Yukhei asks.

Donghyuck nods and he looks to Mark. ‘I go first this time.’

Mark smiles tightly. “Yeah, man.”

It doesn’t sound like he’s upset, but Donghyuck finds it tiring. The rest of the evening is spent in nervous conversation between them; every time Donghyuck tries to engage with Mark he shies away, but that makes Donghyuck do the same when Mark makes any attempts, and in the end they’re just working dumbly in circles. He’s still doesn’t know how to address the issue, and especially not now.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Chanyeol stretches and sighs. “Time for bed! We all got a big day tomorrow.”

They leave the diner and return to the main lobby of the floor. The ship’s gotten slightly more agitated, swaying them as they advance. Yukhei and Mark making a game of bumping into each other and the walls. Jungwoo yawns, drowsy, and Donghyuck keeps to talking with Chanyeol until they reach the elevator.

‘Thank you very much,’ he says as the ding resounds. ‘We see you tomorrow?’

“You definitely will! I’ll text Jungwoo. Have a nice night, guys.”

They wave in goodbye as the elevator doors close. When they reach the floor, Mark brings Yukhei along to their cabin, shooting a quick look back at Donghyuck and Jungwoo standing at the door next to them. Jungwoo raises his hand in goodnight to them, and Yukhei mutters out a soft: “Night.”

Donghyuck doesn’t look at Mark when he goes into the cabin and swipes the key card on their lock. When the door closes, he can hear Mark’s muffled laughter come from the adjacent room.

“All right, let’s wash up and go to sleep. I’m so tired…”

Donghyuck opens his X-Transceiver to see 18 new messages from Chenle, and he manages to text his mother and Johnny before the count increases to 22. Half of them are just funny and cute pictures of Pokemon, and Donghyuck’s pleasantly surprised. Chenle and him were going to get along. They chat until he goes to wash-up and he texts him goodnight.

When he’s changed into his pajamas, he takes one last minute with Chansey and Tepig, and then the Egg, settling it before he lies down on the bed. It’s not moved much more, but the colour’s starting to look more vibrant. It makes Donghyuck's heart swell. He’s falling asleep as he stares at the case on the nightstand, and when Jungwoo turns off the lights, Donghyuck can still see the Egg's big smooth shape, cut out in the darkness.

—

He’s alone. He’s so lonely, he doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. When did life feel so slow, so empty? The tall grass is full of Pokemon, there are petals in the wind, the sun is shining bright, and his bag is full of a new Pokeball, so _why?_ Why does he feel so alone?

Small town. Donghyuck looks around. There’s a gathering under the park. The grass is dry, the ground is beige. The people are here, they’re listening, they’re together. Some men and women in costumes on the platform, talking, giving a speech. The sun is so bright.

 _Liberate your Pokemon._ A thought crosses the scene, Donghyuck seizes it and blinks. Where is he? What’s going on? Some nervousness, in the crowd, in his mind. A final word, then they leave toward the gate of the small town, marching like an army. The crowd disperses, Donghyuck’s frozen on the spot. Something’s coming. Someone’s coming toward him.

He turns around and looks. It’s him. Donghyuck’s mind is still here, he still remembers; the gorgeous man in the starlight dress. He’s wearing a white blouse now, and black track pants. A necklace with a planet on it. Some elegance in his posture. A [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDbdjl26k-k) is playing. Blank looks, spoken words.

He talks too fast. Donghyuck can’t catch his intonation or the expressions on his face. Talking… he’s talking. Donghyuck can’t hear his voice, but he can hear the train of thought in his mind that registers the words. _Your Pokemon are talking. Pokedex? You’re going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then._

Donghyuck doesn’t have a voice. The man tells him his Pokemon do. He wants to hear it. Then he says he’s never heard Pokemon say such things. _I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they’re my friends._

He walks away, but not without leaving him a look. Lonely. _You’re lonely too._

—

The storm’s cleared and the sunlight’s come with the dawn. Donghyuck wakes up from the dream not feeling scared like last time, but rather perplexed, and incredibly _sad_. There's like a hole in his body. How did he dream of the same man again? This wasn't normal. He sits up and stares at the bed beside him; Jungwoo is awake, typing on his X-Transceiver.

“Oh, hi.” He yawns. “Good morning. You sleep well?” Jungwoo stops when he sees Donghyuck’s troubled expression. “What’s wrong?”

‘Weird dream…’ Donghyuck feels anxious with the emptiness on his bed, so he climbs down and goes to Jungwoo’s side. ‘I... I tell you?’

Jungwoo scoots closer. “Of course, what’s going on?”

Donghyuck describes him the dream. He tells him about the first one, two nights ago in their house at Pledge Grove, the visions that were so vivid. He tells him about the white light and the palace room, then the man with the gorgeous teary face in the starlight dress who throws himself down. He tells him about the same face he sees in this second dream, in a small town he’s never been to before. Donghyuck tells him: ‘I never feel so lonely.’

Jungwoo listens attentively. “That’s… very strange, Donghyuck. To see the same stranger in your dreams twice, I’m not sure what they could mean... Do you think they have any relation?”

Donghyuck frowns. The man’s face was unmistakable, but there was also something else. Another presence he recognized, but it felt like it was Donghyuck himself. He certainly didn’t know the man, but he also didn’t know if it was _Donghyuck_ that he was talking to.

“Give it some time,” Jungwoo says after a while. “Wait a few nights, maybe. See if you have another one. I’m here if you need anything, OK?”

Donghyuck nods and moves to hug him. ‘Thank you.’ He pulls away to look into his soft eyes. ‘Me too.’

Jungwoo smiles and squeezes his cheek. The daylight broken out, they get the morning started, washing up before cleaning the room. Yukhei texts Jungwoo to let them know they’re already out on the deck. Right as Donghyuck steps out of the cabin, his X-Transceiver chimes, and he sees the text he’s received from Chenle:

_YOOOO GUESS WHAT_

_COME OUTSIDE!!!!!_

Donghyuck snorts and makes his way to the elevator with Jungwoo. Most of the guests are gathered on the deck for arrival, and when Donghyuck steps out, he feels a rush of joy at the sight of clear skies and beautiful morning sunlight. It's the summer warmth and fresh air he’s missed dearly the past days and it immediately lifts his spirits. He feels like he’s in the clouds.

They go to the very front of the ship. Donghyuck sees not far over the water, the port of Castelia City coming into view. He spies at the railing against the ship’s forecastle, Mark in his blue jacket, with Yukhei, Kun and Chenle next to him, looking over to the city.

Yukhei turns around first and he spots Jungwoo. His face lightens up with a big smile, and up against the vibrant blue sky, the sweet breeze of early day, he looks like a picture-perfect dream. His eyes form crescents as he waves happily. Donghyuck starts to run toward him when he notices that Jungwoo’s not following yet. Then he walks forward, expression a little dazed.

“Ah! Donghyuck! Hey!” Chenle shouts when he sees him. “Come on!”

They climb onto the deck with them and the wind rises from they’re standing, gazing out at Castelia’s towering frame approaching slowly. Jungwoo greets Chenle and Kun, who smiles at him brightly.

“I’ve given it some thought. I think this can be a good opportunity for Chenle to get familiar with Pokemon and travelling, before he goes on his own adventure. We’d like to accompany you.”

“I’m going with you on your adventure!” Chenle cheers. Donghyuck perks up, delighted, and staggers back from the strong hug he gives him. They jump together on the deck, Chenle laughing happily and Donghyuck breathing out in excitement. “This is gonna be the best summer ever!”

Donghyuck looks back at the horizon with him, pointing enthusiastically to the buildings and Pokemon flying in the sky. Then his eyes move to Mark as he raises himself up and throws his arms into the air, the wind, the sky all above.

“Castelia City!”

His voice bursts out into the open, the brisk water and the wind’s current, and Donghyuck thinks, staring at his fluttering black hair, at the Ducklett coursing in the sky and the peninsula of new adventure drawing closer—life is [beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmDnOqcZZRA).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: the introduction of Kun and Chenle almost killed me. so many characters. I'm gonna faint.
> 
> 2: the truth comes out: I wrote this story just to have nct carry pokemon on their heads
> 
> 3: the voltorb flip game is the bane of my existence


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I am back! this is a really long chapter, I'm so sorry, but I absolutely needed to fit the last thing in here! You all tell me how you feel about every segment in this chapter. I want to say that updates may get slower from now on, since the end of my semester is here. I'll do my best and I look forward to writing!
> 
> Thanks again for reading with me! Let's have lots of fun!

The morning rush is a bustling scene for the city life, [Castelia City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRxbm_LgJMY) with its big streets crowded with people, tourists and businessmen, and skyscrapers piercing the sky. The distinct buzz of traffic adds to the busy current in the city’s core where the variety of shops and buildings, people and Pokemon, offer the worldly setting that makes Castelia a melting pot. Donghyuck’s never been to such a big city, having lived in a town like Aspertia all his life. Everything’s so great, so fast, so full, a myriad of things he could do and get lost in the current of people and work. He could spend a whole year in Castelia City and still miss places to visit, foods to eat, things to discover and do.

“Oh my god, this is so amazing!” Yukhei exclaims as he gazes out of the lobby’s window. “Wow! I’ve never been to such a huge place!”

Chenle and him spy in the streets all the different Pokemon they can find while Kun and Jungwoo are checking in at the counter. Though Donghyuck’s excited, he’s pretty shocked by the upscale hotel where they’ve chosen to stay, not only because it’s inside the central business district, the heart of the city, but also since it's right in front of the Castelia Gym, doubling as an art gallery. Kun’s family might be big business, but Donghyuck, Mark and Yukhei had been incredulous when Jungwoo offered to pay for the stay with them at the classy hotel instead of the Pokemon Center in the city’s wharf.

“You sure you can afford this?” Mark asks as he presents the shiny black card to the receptionist.

“Junmyeon gave this to me when I left,” Jungwoo answers. “Honestly… He’s got more money than he knows what to do with. It’s fine. I want us to have a comfortable stay here, in Castelia.”

“All that money from EXO, huh?” Mark says, laughing.

Jungwoo gives a smirk. The receptionist hands him back the card with their keys and a couple of catalogues, wishing them a happy stay. Kun gathers everyone in the resting area of the lobby where they discuss their plans for the day.

“All right, let’s start with Mark and Donghyuck.” Jungwoo examines the trainer catalogue and shows them the Gym challenge’s article. “The Gym is inside the Castelia Gallery, it’s really famous around the world. Lots of artists and critics gather during the year for the exhibitions. It says here that since it’s so busy, you need to schedule for a challenge.”

‘We need appointment for battle?’ Donghyuck asks, taken aback. Such a giant and important city, he couldn’t help but to feel like a nobody from a foreign town, taking on the big League challenge.

Mark frowns and nods. “Looks like it… OK, how about we go to our rooms first and then leave for the Gym to book?”

“That’s fine, as long as we can know what we’re doing after. Don’t forget, Chanyeol’s concert is tonight.”

“Ah, right! The concert!” Yukhei remembers. “At 5, right? At the Mode Theater?”

“That’s right, and the berry-hunt is right after,” Jungwoo answers, pulling out his X-Transceiver to check. At their side, Chenle bounces up against Kun.

“Oh! Oh, can I go with them to watch the Gym challenge? Please?”

“Hm… Only if it’s in the morning, though,” Kun replies, squinting at the booklet he’s holding. “I have errands to run in some of the office buildings in the afternoon.”

“But I can go either way, right? Jungwoo can look after me.”

Kun gives him a sympathetic look and caresses his cheek. “I’d rather you come with me, though…”

‘Settle room before we go,’ Donghyuck says, shaking his shoulder. Chenle might not understand him, but he still wanted them to see the city together.

“Yeah! There’s so much to do!” Mark raises the catalogue in excitement as they make their way to the elevator. He points to Chenle and Yukhei the picture of a building. “I want to do this! There’s an Entralink challenge inside the Battle Company!”

“You’re already going to battle?” Jungwoo asks and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

The rooms are on the 18th floor, and they separate to go prepare. While Kun and Chenle stay together, Mark’s teamed up with Yukhei and Jungwoo leaves with Donghyuck. The rooms are big and fancy, and Donghyuck decides to send out Chansey and Tepig to the window where they can gaze out the city’s skyline, sketched out with the towering buildings. The sky’s a light blue and the sunlight is mild; it's a beautiful day.

Chansey makes a soft trilling sound while Tepig nudges him playfully, gesturing to the Gym building below. Donghyuck’s so excited. ‘We battle!’ he tells her, and she snuffles cutely.

They meet up in the hallway and return to the lobby. Chenle’s got his Bulbasaur out and Yukhei decides he wants to stroll around with Mareep. Around 9, they step out onto the streetway, still flowing with tourists and morning commuters. Donghyuck points to the _immense_ gallery in front of them. Two golden Pokeball statues guard the entrance, the League pennant held atop the heavy portico. Donghyuck and Mark stare up at the building constructed in gorgeous stained glass in different shades of green. It resembles the chlorophyll cells he used to study in his science courses, and Donghyuck imagines what kind of Gym it looks like inside.

Chenle’s swinging his Bulbasaur around as they come through the entrance. Yukhei seems like he’s gotten better with Mareep, scratching its head and chin from time to time and careful to avoid the wool. Bulbasaur takes an interest in Yukhei and his pampering; Chenle and his Pokemon start a staring contest with him, while Kun looks on, amused. Donghyuck, Mark and Jungwoo walk up to the counter where the clerk greets them kindly.

“Hm… Well, we do have slots available for challenges today,” she says, checking the computer. “However, they’re not one after the other. The Gym leader’s also the permanent collection’s curator and he works with the exhibitions in the meantime. I have one slot available at 10 o’clock in the morning and another one at 3 in the afternoon. Is this all right with you?”

Donghyuck turns to Mark, questioning. He looks pensive for a moment, but it seems like he’s relieved. “OK. Yeah, Donghyuck can take the slot in the morning. I’ll come back in the afternoon.”

“Also, I have to mention, it’s a maximum of three people who can accompany the trainer into the challenge,” she informs them and Mark nods. “I can register you now. May I have your trainer’s card?”

Donghyuck gives her his card first and sends Mark an odd look. Unlike the other times, he doesn’t seem very excited for the Gym challenge. When he hands the clerk his trainer’s card, it’s almost as if he’s scared.

“All right, I’ve registered you both. Here are your receipts, just present this to the elevator attendant when you come. We await your visit.”

“Thanks,” Mark says, accepting the paper, and turns back to their friends at the entrance. Yukhei is apologizing while Kun’s fretfully looking over Chenle, who’s just been shocked by Mareep’s wool.

“Aah! I'm OK, Kun. Stop! That was funny!” He laughs then sees Donghyuck. “Oh! So how did it go? Are you challenging the Gym today?”

“They are, but Mark’s appointment is in the afternoon,” Jungwoo replies. “You might not get to see him since you’re going around Castelia with Kun.”

Chenle looks up at his brother. Kun sighs and pats his blond hair. “I really want you to come with me, OK? This is important, you might work with these people when you’re older. Mom and dad need us for this.”

“Fine,” Chenle huffs out, squeezing Bulbasaur. “OK… Well, what about Donghyuck?”

‘I battle 10,’ Donghyuck says to Kun, and Chenle’s face lights up when he understands the time.

“Oh! Oh, so I can come then! That’s just in an hour.”

“Yes, but it’s a maximum of three people who can accompany the trainer,” Jungwoo tells him. “I guess the Gym leader doesn’t want too many people in the place…”

Chenle falters and glances around their circle sheepishly. “Um…” There’s no denying he was the most eager to witness a battle and Donghyuck didn’t want to deny him his first chance. He could tell Chenle would become a great trainer.

“It’s OK,” Mark says, “Chenle, you can go with Kun. I’ll sit this one out.”

Donghyuck turns to him, surprised and also a little upset. Mark looks down. Were they still fighting? Now Donghyuck was getting angry; were they so bothered with each other that Mark wouldn’t want to see him battle anymore? What if he didn’t even want to travel together? He suddenly regrets everything, feeling upset.

“Are you sure?” Kun asks. “I’ll go with Lele if he wants to, but I don’t want to intrude on your company.”

“Nah, it’s fine, really,” Mark answers and gives a smile to Chenle. “I want you to see a real Gym challenge, and I want you to see Donghyuck battle! He’s really good!”

“Woah, that’s awesome! Thank you!” He jumps and hugs Mark tightly. “Wow! Thank you. Kun, is it OK?”

“Of course it is,” he replies, smiling. Then Donghyuck glances at Yukhei and Jungwoo, who’re looking at each other awkwardly.

“Er—well, would you like to accompany them? It’s three people,” Jungwoo offers.

But Yukhei’s eyes are nervous and somewhat sad. “Um… I actually… I wanted to visit Castelia with you—ah!” He quickly shakes his head. “I—I mean, we can do that after! I—uh, I actually told Mark I’d go with him to the Battle Company. I want to train Mareep a little, and I want Deino to start listening to me…”

“That’s fine, I understand. It’s a good idea,” Jungwoo says. “Well, since Chenle and Kun can’t come in the afternoon, Mark, we can still accompany you for your battle.”

Mark swallows and avoids their eyes. “Uh—actually, you know—”

He interrupts himself when he hears the ringing of his X-Transceiver. He takes it out and frowns slightly. “Oh, it’s the Professor!”

They gather in front of the camera. Mark presses on the switch and Professor Minseok’s face appears on the screen.

“Hey, Professor!” Mark greets while Donghyuck nods. Chenle bounces up with Bulbasaur in his hands.

“Woah. Who’s that? Hi, hi!”

“Um—hello. Hi.” He squints, clears his throat and looks back at Mark. “It’s been a while. How are you?”

‘Good,’ Donghyuck replies. ‘We arrive!’

“Yes, I see. Well, I’m calling you for a reason, actually. There’s two things I’d like to talk to you about. Would you take out your Pokedexes please?”

They each take them out and Chenle grins when he sees them again. The professor’s typing something on his screen before he tells them: “OK, I sent the data on your models. There’s an update I want you to do on your Pokedex. Go to the main page and select the gear icon.”

Donghyuck sees the update file and presses on it. “It’s called the Habitat List. It syncs with the geographical channel and shows you where Pokemon can be found in areas.”

“Woah, that’s cool!” Yukhei exclaims. “Does that mean we can know which Pokemon live here?”

“Yes, that’s right. This brings me to my second point.” Professor Minseok takes out a tablet from under the desk and flips it toward the camera. There’s a Pokemon on it. “You know the Pokemon [Eevee](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))?”

Chenle lets out an " _ooh_ " while Donghyuck nods excitedly. ‘Evolution Pokemon!’

“Yes. They’re not native to Unova, but there’s been traces of them inside Castelia City these last few years. Eevee has many evolutions and there’s been a recent development in the Kalos region with the new Fairy-types. I’d like to ask you to catch some for me.”

“Really? OK, that’s cool!” Mark answers. “How many do you need—”

“Hold up,” Professor Minseok interrupts, and his eyes move to Jungwoo. “I’d like Jungwoo to help me with this task.”

“M—me?” he asks, confused.

“Yes. Actually, it’s Junmyeon who’s asked for you to help me. He says he feels bad for before, and wants you to explore and learn the work a little. He’s in my office right now, he just doesn’t want to come.”

“No, I’m not,” comes the faint voice on the other side of the call. The professor rolls his eyes.

“You want me to catch the Eevee for you?” Jungwoo’s disgruntled, but then he looks perplexed. “Um… OK.”

Donghyuck wants to ask if he can accompany him when Mark pipes up: “Oh! This is good—uh, yeah! H—hey, you guys can go with Jungwoo catch the Eevee in the afternoon while I battle! That way we could save time—and then we’ll go to the concert together!”

“You want us to miss your battle?” Jungwoo replies. Mark starts a little and glances at Donghyuck.

“It’s… It’s really fine! I don’t want to trouble you! You don’t have to come…”

And there it is. Donghyuck’s curses himself for not having made up with him sooner. Mark didn’t want him to come see him battle. He probably thinks Donghyuck would sneer at him for his eagerness. The professor’s task was the perfect excuse. Donghyuck thinks he should feel mad, but all there is in his head is a regretful feeling.

He waves him off. ‘Whatever. I go with Jungwoo and Yukhei. You battle.’ _See if I care_. Mark looks relieved, but his eyes are visibly sad.

“Um. All right,” the professor says. “OK, well… You can call me when you’ve caught the Eevee. You can look in your Pokedex to see the zones in the city where you can find them.”

“OK, thank you,” Jungwoo replies.

“Stay safe, all of you,” Professor Minseok says in goodbye. Donghyuck waves with Chenle while the professor turns to his left and frowns as he goes to end the call. “Myeon, don’t leave your keys there—”

The screen fades to black. Right as Mark closes the X-Transceiver, a voice erupts from the gallery’s lobby.

“What do you mean, you won’t come to my exhibition?! You promised me!”

Donghyuck turns to see a tall man with messy brown hair marching out with a phone between his ear and shoulder. He’s wearing a long cloth skirt and an insect-wing earring, and his arms are full of small canvas papers and a camera. But when Donghyuck turns back Mark’s face has gone pale. Without warning, he grabs Yukhei’s arm and drags him out the entrance. “Uh—OK—we gotta go to the Battle Company! See you guys later! I’ll call!”

“Wha—”

“Mark, wait—” Jungwoo raises his hand, but he’s out and running with Yukhei. They disappear down the streetway and Donghyuck makes a frustrated expression, looking back at Jungwoo and Chenle. ‘He do what?’

“Is he OK?” Kun asks.

“That boy never stops for a second,” Jungwoo sighs. “He’s going to burn himself out one day.”

The man in the room is still talking loudly on the phone. He eyes a few people in the gallery’s lobby, nodding to them while carrying on with his call.

“OK… OK, fine! Yeah, yeah…” He makes a weird pouting face. “OK. I’ll see you at Driftveil then, for the Tournament? You'll be there, right? Don't lie. OK. Yeah. All right. I can’t wait to see you!” He smiles widely, beautifully. “OK, bye-bye! No, you hang up.” A pause. He squints, then grabs the phone. “Chengie? Aah…”

Donghyuck watches him end the call and continue to the elevator. There are a few clerks and executives who come to meet him as they step inside. Jungwoo chuckles. “I think that’s our man.”

Chenle taps his arm and points to the gallery inside. “Hey, how about we visit the exhibition before you battle, Donghyuck? I wanna see the pictures here.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Kun says. “We can make our way up to the Gym from here. What do you say?”

Donghyuck gives him a thumbs-up, smiling tightly. Jungwoo and Kun buy the tickets at the counter and they cross the registers. There are spotlights over the many displayed photographs, most of them close-up prints of nature and Bug-type Pokemon. Donghyuck looks back at the entrance where Mark and Yukhei have gone, and he sighs dejectedly before moving along inside the pictures.

—

“Hell yeah!” Mark cheers to Growlithe and high-fives Yukhei. “Man, your Pokemon rock!”

“Thanks!” He grins and calls Mareep back, jumping again when the static crackles. The clerk in the front gives presses on the elevator switch, inviting them to the next floor for battle.

They step into the elevator and the doors close. There’s a quiet moment, Yukhei’s checking his X-Transceiver to see the photos Jungwoo’s sent them from the gallery, then he looks back at Mark. “Hey… Uh… Can I ask you, like, what’s up?”

Mark’s smiling face fades. “Uh… you mean, like, earlier? At the gallery?” He scratches his head. “Yeah, that wasn’t nice of me, sorry. I know you wanted to spend time with Jungwoo.”

Yukhei reddens a little, shaking his head. “No—I, uh… It’s fine… I mean… You looked kinda tense all the way. Is something wrong?”

The elevator brings them up. Mark gives a sigh when the number blinks and the compartment stops.

“I… I can tell you about it,” he says, “but, not now.”

Yukhei nods sympathetically and pats his back. “All right, man.” He raises his fist and Mark bumps it.

“All right.” He smiles happily as the doors open. “Let’s get it.”

—

_God, what is this place_. Donghyuck’s eyes are so wide he feels them burn. Behind him, Kun is shushing Chenle who yells into the large room. Only it doesn’t look like a room, but more of a gigantic white hive with dozens of small egg-shaped cocoons strung together from all sides. The floor is on the top level of the gallery, and after seeing so many nice pictures in the exhibitions, Donghyuck doesn’t know how he’s taking in this eerie, chaotic _mess_ , now.

There’s a man standing at the end of the room in front of a big canvas that’s dripping watercolour on his shoes. It's the man who was talking on the phone earlier downstairs, and who seemingly triggered Mark’s quick escape. Donghyuck wonders who he is.

He turns around and lets out a small sigh. “And they just don’t stop coming.” He sets down his brushes, picks up a cloth and hurries over.

“Hi, welcome to the Gym! Sorry, I was working on a new picture.” He smiles widely and cleans his hand before putting it in front of Donghyuck. “I’m [Yuta](https://goo.gl/images/GoY1sS). Nice to meet you.”

Donghyuck takes his hand, pulls back and signs: ‘Nice meet you too.’

Yuta blinks and freezes. Donghyuck panics for a second and turns to ask Jungwoo to translate, but Yuta holds up his hand. “No, it’s OK. I understand you.” He smiles again; it’s strained. “Sorry about that. I… It’s been a while. What’s your name?”

Donghyuck spells it out. “Donghyuck? Where’re you from?”

‘A-s-p-e-r-t-i-a.’

Yuta hums. “Nice. I’m from Johto! Hey, since you’re from Aspertia, you know Johnny?”

Donghyuck smiles and nods. ‘We close. I beat him.’

“That’s nice. We travelled together a few years ago with a couple of friends,” he says. “Well, I haven’t fought someone like you for some time. This is going to be fun!”

Donghyuck nods, surprised but also confused. Did Johnny know Yuta? Donghyuck remembers the summer Johnny left on his adventure. Was that when they travelled together before they became Gym leaders? He doesn’t think Johnny ever mentioned him.

The leader grins and turns around, gesturing for them to follow. “Let’s get this show on the road. Are these your friends?”

“I’m Chenle!” the boy says. “I wanna become a trainer and challenge you one day too.”

“Really? Well, I’ll be happy to see you try!” Yuta winks and Chenle giggles. Donghyuck’s still too busy looking at the room, unsure about how they were going to battle in this disordered maze. Intricately designed and hard to navigate; guess the Castelia brochure wasn’t being dramatic at all.

Donghyuck finds the line where he’s supposed to stand. Jungwoo, Kun and Chenle move to the bench behind him. Yuta makes his way to the other side, and there are at least twenty open cocoons in the middle of the field separating them.

“All right! Any questions before we start?”

Donghyuck takes out Tepig’s Pokeball and sends her out. She pipes up happily, earning a cooing sound from Chenle, but she seems as equally bewildered to see the stringy maze around her. Donghyuck’s kind of dazed, so he doesn’t have anything to say.

“Okie-dokie, then.” Yuta tosses a Nest Ball, and lands on the pristine floor a [Swadloon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swadloon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It’s frowning cutely and wiggling the two leaves on its head. Donghyuck feels good, he has a big type advantage.

“Aah, this is so exciting!” Chenle shouts. “A real Gym battle. Go, Donghyuck!”

Kun claps along but Donghyuck notices Jungwoo is silent. The cold inspecting look is back and his eyes are scanning the field.

“All right, then. Let’s make this a picture-worthy battle. See what you can inspire in me!” Yuta exclaims and raises his hand. “Ready?”

Donghyuck nods, determined. Though Mark and Yukhei aren’t here, he doesn't feel less encouraged, and he wanted to show off for Chenle and Kun. He makes himself confident thinking about Chanyeol and the concert they were going to see tonight. _Come on, just like before. You can win this._

Yuta’s smiling, no teeth but all sharpness. He’s got that look of an artist, eyes focused for precision and the attention to detail. The battle field is surely designed to his advantage as well. Tepig snuffles and wags her tail, and Donghyuck pops his lips for the encouragement. Even if it’s his third Gym challenge there’s still the tense feeling in his body as he awaits the call, and the nervous heartbeat in his chest.

Yuta breathes in, one-two-three, then the sound of a shutter echoes inside the room.

He stomps. Tepig charges forward and uses Ember. “Protect!” Swadloon stiffens and summons the green shield around itself. The flames disintegrate where it hits the surface.

Chenle lets out a noise of confusion. “Huh? It’s started?”

“This is how Donghyuck battles with his Pokemon,” Jungwoo says. “Look for his signals.”

Yuta’s lips curve upward. “All right, baby. Into the hive we go!”

Swadloon lets out a cry and swiftly bounces inside the nearest cocoon. Donghyuck’s frozen for a moment, unsure of what’s happening, and Tepig turns back to him, awaiting an order. He motions for her to follow and Yuta immediately shouts: “Sticky Web!”

Donghyuck’s reflexes never worked so fast. He claps right before the shot of web hits the cocoon where Tepig agilely dodges. The net’s texture looks incredibly thick and hard, and it glues itself onto the cocoon. _Shit, that was close_.

“Run up, baby!” Yuta throws his hands up and Swadloon scurries onto the bridge made of string, connecting the cocoons.

 _Oh my god, what the hell is this!_ Donghyuck whistles and shuffles on the spot; Tepig climbs over the cocoon and runs after Swadloon.

“Wah! They’re up!” Chenle exclaims.

Donghyuck stomps, but Yuta’s faster: “String Shot, up!”

Tepig releases the flames from her snout in a straight line toward Swadloon, but the Pokemon spits out a long white string on a cocoon higher up. It jumps off the bridge and swerves around, dodging the fire.

Donghyuck feels like he’s hallucinating. He hears Kun’s awed “ _woah_ ” as they watch the Swadloon swing around the field using its String Shot.

“Sticky Web, all over the place!”

Swadloon swings as high as it can and cuts the string with its mouth. It hovers in the air for a second, then opens its mouth again to shoot the webs down. Donghyuck claps as much as he can. Tepig dashes around the field, zigzagging between the open cocoons and the Sticky Web that splatters onto the floor. As Swadloon falls down, Donghyuck orders Tepig to spring toward it with Flame Charge. Tepig leaps, but Swadloon throws up a last web right into her face, and the attack bursts out before she can hit the Pokemon.

“Aah! What happened?” Chenle shouts.

The residue of the fire still manages to hit Swadloon and both Pokemon tumble to the ground. Donghyuck panics when he sees some of the web still stuck around Tepig, holding her onto the floor.

“Razor Leaf!”

Donghyuck hisses and thinks as hard as he can: _Come on, full power!_ He slams his foot onto the ground and Tepig, detecting the increase, takes a deep breath before blowing out the fire from her snout. It’s much stronger this time and eats up the Razor Leaf before burning Swadloon. Donghyuck cheers when he sees that the rest of the Sticky Web’s been scorched as well. He calls Tepig onto her feet.

“Nice, nice,” Yuta sings, “you and your Pokemon sure complement each other.”

‘We win!’ Donghyuck says, feeling bold. He ends up signing his next move while stomping. ‘Fire Charge!’

Tepig charges forward with the red flames encircling her body and Yuta calls Swadloon up in the air again. “String Shot, let’s slide!”

Swadloon barely misses Tepig’s fire as it soars up the field with the string. Donghyuck whistles and Tepig climbs up the cocoons, careful to avoid the many Sticky Web still open on the floor.

Then Yuta goes on to be impossibly more ridiculous: “Razor Leaf and keep swinging!”

 _Oh my god, he’s not serious!_ Swadloon cuts the string in mid-air, flings from its back a few sharp leaves into Tepig’s direction, then spits out another string to catch itself before resuming its course. Donghyuck’s vaguely reminded of Spinarak-Man. He claps for Tepig to dodge them all, but the more he gets frustrated the more Tepig’s losing her accuracy. He needs to find a way to stop Swadloon from flying in the air. How does he follow it when everything on the field is so messy?

 _Messy_... Donghyuck squints. _Mess it up._

He taps three times on his chest and Tepig turns to look at him. He stomps on the ground and tells her to miss, a tactic he’s made up after seeing Mark derail Chanyeol’s Whirlipede with the slippery floor, using a move to force the Pokemon into a certain direction. Donghyuck crosses his hands and makes a jumbling motion with his fingers. _Mess it up_.

Tepig snuffles, and Donghyuck’s glad to see she’s getting more familiar with his signing. She breathes in and shoots the embers all around the Swadloon. As expected, Yuta orders for it to dodge and the Pokemon swerves continuously as Tepig releases her fire. Swadloon cuts and moves from string to string, cocoon to cocoon, and the pieces eventually form into crisscross patterns.

“Ah, shoot!” It clicks with Yuta. “Swadloon, get down, quick!”

But Donghyuck’s got the Pokemon trapped now. If Yuta thought he could make a maze on the ground, then Donghyuck would make one in the air. There’s not much space for Swadloon to keep swinging and there’s too many strings for it to concentrate and find itself. The Pokemon falls onto a stack of threads attached together and cries out as it tumbles down.

“Donghyuck, it’s your chance now!” Jungwoo yells behind him. “Hit it!”

Donghyuck stomps fiercely. Just as he does, Yuta gives a last shout: “One last push! Sticky Web into the cocoons!”

Donghyuck has a split-second thought infiltrate past the enthusiasm in his head: _what is he doing?_ Swadloon rolls in mid-air and shoots rapid-fire the thick webs into a few cocoons' holes. Tepig charges at the Pokemon with the bright globe of fire around her and strikes it with all her strength.

Chenle lets out a shriek as Swadloon is thrown back, landing onto the floor. Donghyuck lets out a high-pitched sigh and places his head into his hands. He can hear Tepig squeaking in glee and the cheering behind him.

“Oh my god, that was so cool!” Chenle shouts. “Did you see that? That was amazing!”

“I admit, you got me there,” Yuta says, retrieving his Swadloon. But there’s a sly tone in his voice and Donghyuck sees the wicked smile pulling at his lips. _Shit, what’s he got in plan? What did I miss?_

He blows a kiss to Tepig and turns around to give two thumbs-up to his friends. Chenle is clapping happily while Kun is looking surprised, but delighted. Jungwoo, though—

‘You see?’ Donghyuck asks. The man chews his nail and his eyes move around the field into the cocoons.

“All right, you ready for the big picture, now?” Yuta says.

‘Bring on!’ he taunts, and Tepig pipes up.

“Yeah! Let’s go! Donghyuck!” Chenle whoops and Donghyuck hears a croaking noise that follows.

“Ooh, a Bulbasaur!” Yuta coos. “I haven’t seen one in ages! Oh, my… I have an idea!”

He sends the second Pokemon out. Donghyuck watches the light take shape, slowly, gradually, growing taller and taller until it’s standing over his Pokemon. It’s a [Leavanny](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leavanny_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and it’s wearing a scarf around its neck. Donghyuck checks in his Pokedex; _Leavanny. The Nurturing Pokemon._ There are cutters on its arms.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Yuta says all of a sudden. “I got a special TM with me. If you can beat me today, I’ll give it to you. Well—to our friend Chenle, since his Bulbasaur can learn it.”

Donghyuck blinks in surprise and hears a big gasp come behind him. “Oh my god! Really?! Woah, Donghyuck! Donghyuck, beat him up!”

“Chenle,” Kun shushes, embarrassed.

Yuta laughs happily and waves over to Chenle. “All right, little guy, let’s see what Donghyuck can do against me. Ready?” He forms with his fingers a frame toward the battle field and clicks his tongue. “Lights!”

Donghyuck sends a wink to Tepig. His eyes scour over the field, checking for the many Sticky web on the ground. There are some in the cocoons too— _shit, I didn’t pay attention. Which ones have webs inside?_ He couldn’t let Tepig run into them.

“Action!” The shutter resounds inside the room and Donghyuck immediately stomps. Tepig snuffles and uses Ember.

“Dodge it!”

Leavanny swiftly sidesteps the flames and Donghyuck startles at how fast it is.

“Aerial Ace!”

His eyes widen and he claps so hard his hands sting. Leavanny’s arm flashes white then stretches into a thick blade; Donghyuck’s heart stops brusquely. The Pokemon charges forward and Tepig, caught off-guard, swerves right into a Sticky Web.

“Ah! No!” Kun panics.

The web wraps Tepig up and Yuta calls for the attack once more. Donghyuck flinches when Leavanny brings its arm down on Tepig, slicing the web open but striking his Pokemon as well. Tepig squeals and Donghyuck shudders. He needs to get her away, but he can't run just anywhere with all the webs lying on the floor. Yuta was forcing him into the cocoon maze.

 _Fuck, that’s how we’ll do it, then!_ Donghyuck growls and runs over to the side, in front of the first cocoon. Tepig slides under Leavanny’s legs and races over to his direction. He stomps and she blows the fire into the hole before bouncing inside.

“Aah, you fell for my trap!” Yuta grins and imitates a maniacal laugh. “Here comes my favorite part! Time for a fast burst shot! Leavanny, Aerial Ace, follow it everywhere!”

Donghyuck curses as he watches Leavanny spring toward the cocoon with its flashing blade. His eyes dart over all the sculptures in the room, on the ground and higher up. He can order Tepig to run into the maze but he won’t know where the Sticky Web are. Wherever he has her go, Leavanny’s faster, and it’ll hit Tepig when she gets caught into the webs. Chanyeol was right, Yuta was terribly smart.

Donghyuck doesn’t have a choice. He shuffles and whistles, and Tepig climbs up the bridge of strings. Leavanny follows her, blade summoned, and Donghyuck hears Yuta laugh when Tepig jumps into the next cocoon. A squeal erupts and Donghyuck knows she’s hit a web. Leavanny comes into the cocoon and _slashes_ it.

Donghyuck screeches as he sees Tepig fly up from the broken cocoon. She lands on her feet, clearly in pain, and blows out a small fire in the Leavanny’s direction before fleeing up the next bridge. Yuta’s Pokemon raises its blade to shield itself and chases after her.

Donghyuck’s heart is pounding in his head. He feels so helpless and he hates it so much. His eyes follow the Pokemon’s race inside the maze when Jungwoo suddenly shouts behind him.

“Donghyuck!” He turns around, Jungwoo is standing up, expression alarmed. “Donghyuck! It’s like Voltorb Flip! You have to find an empty cocoon and attack from there!”

Donghyuck frowns, and the seconds he takes to understand the comparison is enough for Tepig to get trapped again and get hit. He turns back and sees her falling to a lower bridge.

 _No! Shit, what do I do?_ He can picture the empty cocoons as point cards and the webbed-cocoons as Voltorb, but there’s no numbers, there’s no calculating the probabilities; it’s not a game, and most importantly he doesn’t have _time_.

“What’s wrong?” Yuta calls over suddenly. “Can’t take a shot?”

Leavanny brings her blade down on another sculpture, smashing it apart. It’s too fast and Tepig can’t prepare an attack in time. While she runs back to his direction, into another cocoon, Donghyuck’s eyes fix into hers, and an idea pops into his head. _Take a shot._

 _Oh my god_ , he thinks. _I don’t need to flip point cards_. He stares over to a cocoon in the middle. _Yuta needs to flip a Voltorb._

Donghyuck catches Tepig’s eye and points to the small cocoon further in Leavanny’s direction and stomps three times. Tepig turns around and runs straight into it, summoning her Flame Charge. He slaps his chest once, as hard as he can, praying that she hears it: _stop, don’t move._

Tepig throws herself into the cocoon, the flames rising inside the sculpture. Leavanny advances, blade wielded high.

“Donghyuck! Get her out, quick!” Chenle shrieks.

Donghyuck shakes his head and hears a strange ringing sound in the air. Leavanny raises its arm toward the fuming cocoon, and as it strikes it down, he jumps and slams both feet on the ground. _Now!_

The burst of the Flame Charge _explodes_ with the cocoon and the air. Yuta lets out a shout as the fire blows up into the maze with a thick cloud of black smoke. There’s a light that cuts through the haze for a moment, before it swirls and vanishes into the air. Donghyuck coughs, running left and right to find Tepig. He gasps and freezes, however, when he sees the Pokemon that’s steering itself ahead: a [Pignite](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pignite_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

“Oh! Tepig evolved!” Jungwoo exclaims. Chenle lets out a string of astounded cries and Donghyuck’s heart might _boom_ as well. He feels a burst of joy and _pride_ when he sees her in front of the Leavanny that’s still standing.

“Wow!” Yuta shouts again, looking amazed. “OK! Wow, shoot! Leavanny, Aerial Ace!”

Donghyuck stomps. _Flame Charge!_

Pignite charges forward with her fire as the Leavanny summons its blade. Donghyuck shuts his eyes when the collision blasts into the field. The impact is so forceful he feels the air around him drift back. He brings his foot down again and hears the fire’s crackling, surging upward. He doesn’t hear anything for a while and waits until the smoke in the room dissipates, revealing the Pokemon at last. When he opens his eyes, Pignite is snuffling out smog and the Leavanny has fainted.

“Ah! Donghyuck, you did it!” Kun cheers, and Donghyuck instantly falls to his knees when he’s tackled onto the ground. He hears Yuta groan, but the high-pitched laugh in his ears is louder, and makes him feel more exhilarated than ever. He turns around and rolls over Chenle who starts to wailwhen he tickles him, Bulbasaur croaking excitedly at his head.

“Donghyuck, you did it!” Jungwoo kneels at his side and wraps him in a tight hug. “Wow, that was so amazing! You never cease to impress me!”

‘Voltorb!’ Donghyuck signs animatedly, giggling with Chenle. ‘Tepig turn Voltorb!’

“You mean Pignite!” They turn around to see Yuta skipping toward them, his Pokeball and a disk in hand. There’s something about his smile that betrays his intention, like he was rooting for Donghyuck all along so he could gift the TM to Chenle. Donghyuck doesn’t dwell on it; he’s won his badge.

“Congratulations, I’m impressed. No one’s beaten me in a while. You have a very creative way with your Pokemon!”

‘Thank you!’ Donghyuck replies. Pignite comes running into him then, squealing excitedly, and Donghyuck lets out a heavy breath when he tries to pick her up.

“Oh, your Pokemon’s not so small anymore,” Kun says, chuckling. “What a battle! I’ve never seen a Pokemon evolve like that, before. Congratulations!”

Donghyuck grins widely and thinks back to Mark’s Dewott. The thought of Mark slightly batters his mood; he couldn’t see his battle and missed Tepig evolve. _God, we need to talk!_

“Well, it’s my obligation to give you this badge, since you’ve defeated me.” Donghyuck’s eyes widen when Yuta reaches to his ear and unclasps his wing earring. Donghyuck drops his mouth and makes the most weirded-out face he can manage when he hands the earring to him.

“What,” Chenle sputters and starts to laugh.

“I have so many items on me always, I don’t have the time to look around for things. Besides, if I wear it, it tells me how long I’ve gone without losing and that motivates me.” He flashes Donghyuck a smile.

“Woah, so shiny!” Chenle ogles the badge while he takes out his case. Yuta perks up when he sees it: “Oh... that’s Johnny’s case, isn’t it?”

Donghyuck nods, placing the badge and putting the case in his bag. ‘Adventure Johnny, you?’

Yuta’s expression is fond, a little nostalgic. “Yeah. It’s been a few years, but we had lots of fun. Now that I think about it, he might’ve mentioned you, once or twice.”

‘He never mention you,’ Donghyuck says.

“That’s fine. We still keep in touch.” He turns to Chenle and takes out the disk. “Now, I promised you something, didn’t I? Here you are. It’s Solar Beam.”

“Woah!” Chenle eagerly accepts it and shows it to Bulbasaur. “That’s a super powerful move!”

“It is, but it takes time to master.” Yuta ruffles the boy’s hair. “I like your spirit. You’ll be able to use this move with your Pokemon, when you’re old enough to go on an adventure.”

“Thank you!” Chenle exclaims, face bright. He shakes Kun at his side. “I got Bulbasaur a present!”

Kun smiles and caresses his head. Yuta looks down at his watch and clicks his tongue. “All right, you wild youngsters. Your appointment’s up, and I gotta eat lunch.”

Donghyuck nods happily. Yuta gives him a pat on the back and tells them to go treat themselves. Jungwoo suggest they go get Casteliacones to celebrate. Donghyuck and Yuta exchange a last wave before they step back into the elevator. Pignite shows off her new body at his side, snuffling proudly. He sees, right before the doors close, Yuta clip on a new earring and take out his X-Transceiver, ringing up a call.

“Johnny, boy! How’s it going?”

—

Yukhei trips again. Donghyuck snorts into his ice cream and the vanilla gets on his cheek. He wipes it off and watches as the man steadily crawls toward the tall grass, where the two Eevee are grooming each other. Jungwoo smiles, capturing the Pokemon with his Pokedex. Donghyuck takes out his X-Transceiver and snaps a picture.

Kun and Chenle have left for their errands, and Donghyuck’s accompanied Yukhei and Jungwoo to find the Eevee in the hidden park. He’d been so excited to show Mark his badge, but Yukhei told them he was still in the offices training Growlithe and would meet with them after his challenge. Now the thrill of the win has passed, and Donghyuck really feels glum.

“Cheer up, Donghyuck, he’ll be there at the concert tonight,” Jungwoo says, putting away his Pokedex. He takes out a Pokeball and they stalk toward the Eevee.

‘I know… Feel bad…’ Donghyuck sighs and crouches down with him.

Jungwoo turns to Yukhei with a meaningful look. He hands him a ball.

“Me?” Yukhei whispers and he nods, smiling.

“Go on.”

Yukhei’s eyes are wide in disbelief for a second, then they move back to the Pokemon in the grass. He inches forward and stops when the Eevee notice him. It seems like the standoff has turned into something else.

The first Eevee hops forward and Yukhei stiffens. The Pokemon approaches his face, then licks his nose. “Vee!” Then it jumps onto his head. Yukhei lets out a surprised noise and flips onto his back, the Eevee still clinging onto his face.

“H—hey, little guy…” Eevee wags its tail happily. Donghyuck’s never seen wild Pokemon be so fearless and friendly.

Jungwoo walks next to him, careful to not disturb the Pokemon, but it doesn’t look like they’re scared of them. The second Eevee bounds over to his feet.

Donghyuck watches the scene unfold. He pats the grass beneath him to get their attention and signs: ‘They want come with you.’

“Really? B—but I thought we had to battle them?” Yukhei asks, the fluffy tail swishing over his face.

“Looks like we don’t,” Jungwoo says, reaching out with the Pokeball. “OK… Yukhei, ready?”

Yukhei sits up and the Eevee snuggles up against his stomach. They both nudge the Pokemon’s heads at the same time with the ball, and the Eevee surge up in the light inside the capsule. Their places their balls on the grass. It takes about two shakes before they hear the _click._

“Wah! That was so nice!” Yukhei exclaims, taking back his ball. “Wow. We got new friends!”

Jungwoo smiles endearingly and sits next to him so they can check their Pokedex. Donghyuck’s happy when he sees them, but he feels a little lonely on his side. He takes out his X-Transceiver and stares up at the sky, where the thick white clouds have gathered and come back.

—

“Don’t I know you?”

Mark bites his cheek and stares at Yuta standing in front of his painted canvas. He shrugs lightly and advances onto the field. There’s debris everywhere, and a Swadloon stringing up some webs.

Yuta puts his things away and walks toward him. This time, Mark doesn’t look away.

“Sorry, I’ll ask something else,” Yuta says. “Don’t _you_ know _me?_ ”

“Hey, Yuta.”

“Hi,” he replies. “…Mark, yeah? It’s been a while.”

Mark nods, solemn. “Can we battle?”

“Battle?” Yuta frowns, and scoffs. “You’re here to battle?”

“Look, man, I don’t…” Mark takes a deep breath, because he has no idea what to say. Not now.

“Are you on an adventure?” Yuta asks, accusing. “You travelling alone?”

“No, I’m with some friends. One came to challenge you this morning.”

Yuta squints for a second, thinking back. “Donghyuck? I had a kid who couldn’t speak battle me.”

“Did he win?” Mark’s tone grows lighter, but Yuta’s still staring him down.

“Yeah,” he says. Mark’s lips pull into a smile; Yuta’s scowl deepens. “What the fuck is this about, Mark. Are you doing something with him?”

“What?” Mark pauses, and then it clicks. “Wha—no! This has nothing to do with him! Donghyuck’s my friend, I met him by chance! He has nothing to do with anything!”

“He better not,” Yuta replies sternly. “That’s kid’s got heart.”

“Yeah, I know.” Mark swallows, feeling cold.

Yuta’s silent for a moment, glaring at him, until he sighs and lets the mean look fall. “OK. Whatever. Let’s battle and we’ll talk after.”

“He misses you.”

Yuta halts and freezes up. “What?”

“He told me a few times, before...” Mark breathes out and brings a shaking hand to his face. “Before… He misses you…”

It’s too much for him to contain. Right as the first tears fall, Yuta’s wrapping him in his arms.

“It’s OK,” he whispers, caressing his head, “it’s OK, baby—it’s OK.”

The room quiets down, and Mark cries softly into the silence.

—

“Good evening, Castelia!”

A loud round of cheers erupt in the theater. Donghyuck screeches as loud as he can and throws his arms into the air. Yukhei claps excitedly at his side and Jungwoo peers down from where they’re standing on the balcony, giving a perfect view of the stage. Chanyeol’s strumming up his guitar and waving to the crowd.

“Mark’s here!” Yukhei says over the noise, showing the text on his X-Transceiver. “He’s coming up right now!”

Donghyuck turns around and the sees him climbing the stairs to the balcony. They lock eyes and Donghyuck decides this is the moment they need to make up.

Mark comes toward him just as he approaches to the balcony’s entrance. His face is a little red, but Donghyuck thinks it’s just the lighting. Mark’s eyes go from blank to weary. He looks down when they realize they’re both waiting to speak. “Uh—can I go first?”

Donghyuck nods. “Um… I wanted to apologize to you, for what happened back at Virbank…” He takes a deep breath and looks Donghyuck in the eyes. “That was really reckless of me, you're right, and I didn’t mean to put you guys in danger. I would never.”

Donghyuck blinks and continues to nod. ‘I’m sorry hurting your feelings. I know you not trainer like other. You care for Pokemon. You care for us.’

Mark smiles, softly, and Donghyuck alarms when he feels his chest squeeze. “Thanks, Hyuck.” His expression very slowly turns into one of disconcertion, like he can’t exactly process what’s going on either, and Donghyuck is sure that it’s not the lighting that makes him blush.

“Uh… Uh—hey! C—Congratulations on the badge! I—I got mine too! Look!” Mark takes out his case and flashes Yuta’s badge. Donghyuck recovers and shakes up. ‘Tepig evolve!’

“What? Oh, man! That’s so awesome! Hey—did Yuta wear his badge as his earring for you too? I thought that was so gross! And then—”

Donghyuck laughs with him like they never even fought, and he falls so easily back into him, into their banter, their easy chatter—how did he think he could ever be mad at Mark? He’s missed him, Donghyuck admits. _I missed him._

“Hey, you two, the show’s starting!” Jungwoo calls them over. The next round of cheers goes off in the theater and Chanyeol starts the first notes on his guitar.

“Oh! Oh, I love this song!” Mark takes his arm and they run to the balcony. The lights move and the concert begins.

They sing, dance, and jump all around with the crowd. Donghyuck feels so warm, so elated, swaying from side to side under the lights, lost in the music. Mark raps excitedly along with Chanyeol’s parts while Donghyuck signs passionately, mouthing the words until his mouth hurt. At some point, Jungwoo sings the high-note of a bridge, and it’s so smooth and clear they all start back to stare at him in wonder. The crowd is restless, screaming out for the star on stage. The evening is long and so much fun; Donghyuck would stay here forever, if he could.

“Hey,” Yukhei calls when the concert is reaching its end. “Hey, why did EXO disband?”

“They’re not officially disbanded!” Mark answers promptly. “No one’s out to the public except Chanyeol. Well, I guess we know Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Kai now! But they’re just, like—on a big hiatus!”

“Some people say it was because of Plasma,” Jungwoo says.

“Yeah, especially after the outbreak.”

They lean on the baluster when Chanyeol starts to give his last ment.

“Do you know about the outbreak, Yukhei?” Jungwoo asks suddenly. “Were you still in Anville Town?”

“Ah—yeah,” Yukhei replies. “I’m... not sure I followed the whole story though… There was a… a king.” He pauses. “And a hero?”

“That’s right. But I’m talking about the legend of Unova. Do you know that story?”

Donghyuck sees him shake his head. Chanyeol lets out a loud cheer into the mic and raises his guitar.

“All right, last song for the night, guys! Anybody here see Don’t Mess Up My Tempo?”

Another round of thrilled cries and Donghyuck claps loudly. “OK! Well, I’m here to shamelessly promote my good friend Kai’s movie. You guys might remember this song at the end!”

He throws his hand down his guitar. Then the [track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prFir9hRSxU) begins on the speakers. The crowd’s chants rise as the electronic beat comes on the stage with the guitar’s accompanying chords. Everyone grows even more excited when the recorded voices of EXO embark on the music, Chanyeol playing along with all his heart. Donghyuck thinks he can hear Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kai.

“What’s… the legend?” Yukhei asks.

“ _You’ll love me forever_ ,” Chanyeol sings with the first voice, clear and full. “ _That’s what you said, that’s what you said to me—_ ”

“Well. Unova was said to be created by a legendary dragon Pokemon, long ago,” Jungwoo begins. “It was the story of two heroes, two twins, who united the land using the Pokemon.”

Yukhei smiles a little. “That must’ve been a strong Pokemon.”

Donghyuck nods. He’s heard the story mostly from his history courses. It was during the Plasma outbreak two years ago when the tale resurged with renewed interest in the region, given the disaster.

“ _I know that’s not the case, that it’s over…_ ”

“What happened then?”

Jungwoo looks down at the stage. “The two brothers fought. The elder brother sought truth, while the younger sought ideals. Their battle split the dragon Pokemon in two other legendary Pokemon. Do you know them?”

“[Reshiram](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Reshiram_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Zekrom](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zekrom_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), right?” Mark says. “Reshiram sided with the older brother for truth, and Zekrom with the younger brother for ideals.”

“I’ve heard of them,” Yukhei replies. “Yeah…”

‘Because they same dragon, not one stronger than other,’ Donghyuck explains, because he remembers that was the most important part of the story. That truth and ideals weren’t opposites, and that the brothers couldn’t defeat each other.

“That’s right.” Jungwoo pauses. “Well, they fought a lot, but in the end they declared that there was no right side and settled peacefully.”

“ _You said I was your future, am I now just your past?_ ”

“But then their sons continued the battle,” Mark tells him. “Reshiram’s fire powers and Zekrom’s lightning powers destroyed Unova. And then they disappeared.”

“ _You said you only love me, that your heart would forever stay by my side—_ ”

Donghyuck taps Yukhei’s shoulder to get his attention. ‘Pokemon sleep in stone. Two year past, Plasma awake stone, and bring Pokemon back.’

“There was a trainer in Unova two years ago who had the Light Stone. And Team Plasma had a king who had the Dark Stone.” Jungwoo breathes in and sighs. “Plasma’s castle was summoned around the Pokemon League, as you know. The trainer and the king brought the legendary Pokemon there, resurrected them and fought.”

‘Almost destroy Unova again,’ Donghyuck says. Yukhei’s expression is somber, and he doesn’t move. Donghyuck looks at Mark. He’s completely silent, focused on Chanyeol’s gripping voice.

“ _So I gave you my everything, and now are you leaving me? I’m still waiting for you—_ ”

“And they disappeared, right?” Yukhei asks. “The trainer and the king.”

“Yes,” Jungwoo says.

 _“—you know how I feel, I trusted you, and then…_ ”

Thundering applause. Mark lets out a long shout and Donghyuck jumps as high as he can.

“Thanks guys, tonight was great,” Chanyeol breathes out into the mic, smiling brightly. “I wanna end it with a special announcement, though.”

Donghyuck inches closer with Mark as the theater quiets to listen. Chanyeol’s eyes are fixed onto the crowd. He closes and opens his mouth a few times, stringing the tension in the room, then his eyes dart to the balcony where they stand before returning to the theater.

“Before the end of the summer… EXO are going to have a comeback!”

The crowd goes wild. Donghyuck gasps so hard he almost chokes, and Mark is yelling at the top of his lungs beside him. “Oh my god! _Oh my god!_ ” He turns to shake Donghyuck in his arms and they jump together. Jungwoo laughs with Yukhei who screams down at Chanyeol and the crowd, and everything’s so loud, so explosive, Donghyuck feels like the building will lift.

Mark’s smile lights up the whole theater. His round eyes fall on Donghyuck still in his arms, and he scrunches his face up so much, Donghyuck can’t see anything but happiness.

—

The Café Sonata is a small café next to the Mode Theater and hosts karaoke every night of the week. Yukhei watches Jungwoo stand up from their table and make his way to the pianist at the front. He sees him mouth something — _[lights out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Riq3L-_aSx0) _— before the man nods and gestures him to sit in front of the mic.

Quiet, idle chatter. The cozy room is lit with candles, the sweet aroma of honey and milk in the warm air. Jungwoo face glows in the soft light. He really looks like an angel.

The first words flow out and touch Yukhei’s heart. He sets his elbows on the table and rests his chin in his hands. He listens to the voice, the sweetest, softest thing he’s heard, the tenderest thing that’s touched him since forever.

“ _Fall asleep in my arms_ ,” Jungwoo croons, “ _don’t wake up, morning will come again_.”

Yukhei’s X-Transceiver pings, but he ignores it. Mark said he would send him pictures of every berry they found. Instead Yukhei stares at the beautiful man with the voice of the heavens.

“ _So you can peacefully dream… At the end of this loneliness, just turn off the lights today_.”

The piano slows out and Yukhei claps soundly. There’s some applause in the café, Jungwoo stands up and bows shyly. When he comes back, Yukhei’s expression is still entranced.

“You’re beau—uh—that… that was really beautiful.” He swallows and watches him drink from his glass. His hair is hiding his eyes again, and Yukhei wants to brush it away.

“Thank you.” Jungwoo smiles softly. When he looks up, there’s a moment of silence. Yukhei puts his hands down on the table and he breathes in sharply when Jungwoo’s cold ones cover them.

“Are… are you OK?” Yukhei asks. “I mean, back at the port in Virbank. You looked kind of scared.”

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything for a while, his expression saddenning. He’s so calm, there’s not a hint of the brutality witnessed on the pier. “Yukhei. Can I tell you something?”

Yukhei’s heart crumbles. “Anything.”

Jungwoo blinks for a few seconds, then his eyes fix into his. “Sometimes… I feel like a ghost.”

His hands have tightened a little and Yukhei calms the frantic heartbeat in his body. “What… what do you mean?”

“You ever feel like you’re something… But you really, really don’t want to be that?”

Yukhei’s hands stiffen and Jungwoo loosens his hold. The anxious feeling quickly transforms to a sorrowful one. They’re the same.

It’s a long time before he answers, slowly, dryly: “Yeah. I do.”

Jungwoo’s eyes are full of emotion and it makes Yukhei’s heart burn. He’s never felt like this in his life. He’s never felt so much he could burst, so much that he feels _liberated_. The gentle music flows inside the café. Jungwoo smiles, and Yukhei does too.

—

Castelia City is alive in the night. Donghyuck makes a last dash on his [bike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hz_AjdXZvpM) to pass Mark in the narrow alleyway. The X-Transceiver attached on the handle shows sparkles as they approach the final point in the hunt at the end of the Central Plaza. The city lights blink all over them and the cool night air absorbs their laughter.

“Stop!” Mark shouts behind him, cackling still. “Hyuck! We didn’t even wait for Chenle and Kun!”

Donghyuck pedals faster, eyes set on the glittery fountain he sees at the end of the alleyway. He wants that [Kee Berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kee_Berry).

“Donghyuck!” Mark’s laughter comes closer as Donghyuck brakes in front of the fountain. He hops off the bike and grins at the boy who wheezes, breathless.

“OK, OK, you beat me!” Mark laughs and takes a look at his X-Transceiver on the bike. “Whew! OK. It says it’s right over there.”

Donghyuck and him take their bikes around the fountain and up the plaza. There are vending machines on the left side, and he makes to ask Mark if he wants a drink when he spies a short man facing the post notice at the left. He’s wearing a long white labcoat and there’s a [Magnemite](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magnemite_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) sitting on his head, repeatedly waving up and down its magnets.

The X-Transceiver is signaling the berry in his direction, and the two trainers come behind him. He notices them and turns around. His face is very kind and his smile is clean, sharp. But there’s something about it that’s almost _eerie_ , and Donghyuck feels its effect.

“Oh,” he says. His voice is smooth as well. “Perhaps you’re looking for this?”

He presents with his hand the two Kee berries he’s holding. Mark perks up and nods. “Yeah—uh, thanks, man.”

The man smiles. He gives the first berry to Mark, then turns to Donghyuck to place the second in his hand. Donghyuck feels the cold touch and shivers involuntarily. When he puts the berry inside his bag, the Egg’s case gives off a shine and the man’s expression turns happy.

“Oh. You have an Egg!” He makes to peer closer, but Donghyuck closes his bag and squints at him. The stranger’s smile widens. “Oh, my apologies. I was just curious. I’m a scientist, you see.”

“A scientist?” Mark inquires. “Oh, that’s cool. We’re trainers. We’re on an adventure.”

“On an adventure! With your Pokemon, yes?”

Donghyuck nods, confused. He reads people’s faces and voices like books; this man was not an easy story.

“Your Pokemon must have lots of feelings then. What are your names?”

“Uh... I’m Mark. This is Donghyuck.”

“Mark and Donghyuck, hello,” he greets kindly, “I’m a scientist. My name is [Taeil](https://goo.gl/images/A5zVG8).”

“Nice to meet you,” Mark says. “Well, uh… I—I guess we better go—”

“Wait,” he interrupts, “you’re both trainers on an adventure? I’d like to give something to you both.”

Donghyuck isn’t comfortable anymore. A weird stranger in the plaza at night offering stuff to two trainers? Mark looks more confused than worried, though, and Donghyuck watches with him Taeil take something from his backpack. It looks like two jagged pieces of stone, with motifs carved on them.

Taeil stares between the two stones and the two trainers, before he hands the first piece to Mark and the second one to Donghyuck. It’s heavier than it looks. Donghyuck inspects the strange shell patterns on the surface.

“These are fossils,” Taeil says. “I’d like you two to have them. If you can find a way to revive them, then they can be your Pokemon.”

“Oh, uh…” Mark stares at the stone and back at Taeil. “OK… Thanks.”

“Mark! Donghyuck!” They turn around. Chenle comes speeding through the plaza, Kun keeping up at his side. They station their bikes next to the fountain and Kun catches him right as he walks toward them.

Donghyuck gives them a smile, but when he turns back to Taeil, he sees that he’s wearing a face. _The face_ , more specifically, the face he’s seen a few times on Yukhei and maybe Baekhyun back at the studios. Chenle and Kun come next to Mark, and Taeil takes a step forward.

He doesn’t say anything, though, just looks straight into Kun’s eyes. Kun waits, blinks in confusion, then mutters out a small: “Hello.”

“Good evening,” the scientist replies. He puts his hand in front of him. “Taeil.”

Kun takes it gently. “Um, hi. I’m Kun.”

“Kun,” he repeats softly, sounding inspired. Donghyuck frowns even more. Mark raises an eyebrow. Then Taeil’s eyes fall on Chenle and he smiles. “And who are you—?”

Chenle opens his mouth but Kun’s arm lightly moves to cover his body. He doesn’t push back or hold, just places it as the simple gesture, the simple warning. “This is my brother,” Kun says calmly. He looks down at Chenle. “Say hi.”

“Hi,” Chenle greets. “I’m Chenle.”

“Hello Chenle, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Taeil.” He gives another smile, glances up at Kun, and then turns back to Donghyuck and Mark. “Well, it was nice meeting you all. I’ll surely see you around.”

“Uh… OK, man. Thanks for the—uh, the fossils.”

“My pleasure,” Taeil replies. Then he turns around, the Magnemite still flapping on his head, and walks down the last streetway toward the city's gate.

Donghyuck watches him disappear into the night. Mark turns back to Chenle and Kun, muttering some comments about the weird scientist and the fossils he's gifted them. When they mount their bikes and make to leave, Mark calls his name. “Hey, Hyuck, come on, it’s getting late.”

Donghyuck nods and turns around. As he rides back down the plaza, he raises his head to see up in the sky, the moon glowing [bright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt05Qtd56JE).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAEIL AS COLRESS AND NOTHING ELSE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!!! we are back. This chapter is very important to me and I hope you'll all enjoy this! Thank you again for reading, and let's have fun!

It’s raining. It’s a good soft rain, when the sky is still light. He swims ahead in the frigid water, breathing in the cool humid air. The wind is gentle and stirs the tall grass. Donghyuck swims. His hometown is close to the sea so he comes to swim in the small streams westwards the route, when he’s lonely.

He rests on a strip of land, looking over to the trees on the other side of the water. It’s cold now and he doesn’t feel any better. _Why am I here?_

Footsteps. He turns around, Junmyeon’s there, with his maroon hair, his pendant necklace, and blank expression. _Hello, what’s your name?_ They talk inside the sunflower patches and Junmyeon gives him a Premier Ball.

Donghyuck swims back home holding the ball above the water. He goes into his room, packs his things, then lingers at the front door. He turns to his mother. _Not home yet? No, darling, but he’ll be back soon, are you going out?_ He nods, lying to her, and walks out the gate. He walks, keeps walking, _don’t look back_ , until he reaches the next town.

More routes, more rivers, more towns. The sky keeps changing. Johnny and Yuta walk next to him, laughing along. There’s another man, shorter, Donghyuck doesn’t recognize him. They go places, they battle, they catch Pokemon, he never once goes home. _Are you still lonely?_

He sees _him_ , every once in a while. White blouse, black track pants, a planet necklace—but his grace is weakening. He’s becoming more awkward, more crude, more _human_. There’s a naturality that’s possessed him at last and Donghyuck finds it lovable. They’re not lonely, when they’re together.

Donghyuck looks out of the compartment’s window. They’re so high up, he loves heights. He's holding a Pokemon in his lap, it’s a [Gible](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gible_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). The gorgeous man sitting in front of him gazes out as well. He loves Ferris Wheels. Donghyuck looks at him for a long time. His heart is beating a little faster.

They lock eyes. The Ferris Wheel stops at the top. The man inches closer and his voice is soft when he confesses. _I’m the king of Plasma._

Swaying. Donghyuck’s thoughts suddenly burst into the dream. _What?_ But he can’t move or speak. This body isn’t his. They stare at each other in silence. The Ferris Wheel turns again and they fall down.

_I have a future I need to change. For that future… I have to defeat the Champion and make trainers free their Pokemon. If you want to be with your Pokemon, then you’ll come fight me, if you dare._

Wrath, pain, heartbreak. It’s all in his face. The man stands up and Donghyuck freezes. A hand brushes over his. The man doesn’t say anything else. They leave. They always leave each other.

 _You’re not lonely_ , he thinks, standing under the sun, _you’re desperate_.

—

It’s raining. Donghyuck opens his eyes and hears the water trickle on the window. Jungwoo’s soft breaths fill the room’s silence. His eyes move to the clock; it’s morning. He sits up. The feeling in his heart is strange, like lingering regret, but also determination, courage, confidence. It feels like he has to do something he doesn’t want to. Again. Why did he dream of this again?

Donghyuck moves over to Jungwoo’s bed and shakes him lightly. He hums and turns around, opening his eyes. “Donghyuck? What’s wrong...?”

‘Dream.’

Jungwoo stirs awake and he sits up. “What happened?”

Donghyuck tells him: the swimming, Junmyeon, Johnny and Yuta, travelling Unova with his Pokemon, the Ferris Wheel, and the same man he sees again. The man in the white blouse, black track pants and planet necklace, with all the sorrow in his face and who says he’s the king of Plasma.

‘But I see people I recognize!’ Donghyuck says. ‘Junmyeon, Johnny, Yuta. I don’t make up.’

But Jungwoo’s face has changed. It grows more troubled as the descriptions unfold. It’s fearful. “Donghyuck… You said my brother gave you a Premier Ball. And the Pokemon you were holding was a Gible?”

Donghyuck nods, alarmed. ‘Why?’

“I…” Jungwoo frowns and looks away for a second, trying to think. “Two years ago… Junmyeon, he met a trainer. He gave him a Premier Ball like mine. I have Dratini; the trainer’s was a Gible.”

Donghyuck freezes and his eyes widen. How was that possible? How could he have dreamed of something in the past and of something that he had no knowledge of?

‘Wait.’ He puts his hand up and stares fixedly into Jungwoo’s eyes. ‘If I… meet Junmyeon in dream. And I receive Gible.’

“Then that means the trainer is you,” Jungwoo answers. “But that’s not the case.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. No, he’s never met any of them before in his life except for Johnny. And he never travelled Unova before he met Mark and left Aspertia on his birthday. But if what Jungwoo says is true, then what in the world was going on in his head?

“Donghyuck, listen to me,” Jungwoo says suddenly, taking his arm. “Whatever this is, you need to be careful. I still can’t say for sure what your dreams are, but I don’t have a good feeling about them.”

‘But why I dream?’ Donghyuck asks, because it was more than understanding the dreams, he wanted to know _why_ he was having them. Why he kept seeing the same man. ‘Why I dream this?’

“I don’t know…” Jungwoo moves a hand over his head, but doesn’t touch. “I… I’m actually worried. I think we should talk to someone about this.”

Donghyuck nods. ‘Your brother?’

There’s some hesitation, Jungwoo frowning lightly. “Maybe…”

The early morning traffic noise floods inside the room. Donghyuck sits with Jungwoo on the bed, and after some time he takes him in his arms. “It’s going to be OK.” Donghyuck hugs him tight, breathing slowly, and holds onto the thought.

They spend the week in Castelia City. They visit the galleries, the piers and the many commercial buildings on the wharf. They take pictures on every occasion. Kun takes them to the Central Mall on Mode Street where they shop for entire afternoons. Donghyuck buys clothes and some treats for Chansey and Pignite, while Yukhei finally gets a bag, and Jungwoo spoils him with jeans and jackets, and berries for his Pokemon. Mark spends all his time in the [Trainer Items ](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/In-battle_effect_item)floor, looking over the many Technical Machines, [Vitamins](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vitamin) and held items. Donghyuck and him split the price to buy Berry Pots; there are four slots in the set which they share to plant.

They eat at restaurants, go to parks, even visit the sewers’ entrance. Every night they drop by the Sonata Café, where they take turns singing songs, from slow lullabies to the hardest rock jams in EXO’s discography. Mark and Yukhei rap together, Donghyuck sings the choruses with Jungwoo and Chenle, and Kun plays the piano, improvising when they forget the lyrics.

During the week, Donghyuck calls his mother, Johnny, and Professor Minseok. Johnny seems to be talking to Yuta in the meantime and he tells Donghyuck he might come into the region soon since the school year is done. Yukhei and Jungwoo make progress on training their Eevee, updating the professor each day. Donghyuck battles with them and even with Chenle under Kun’s careful watch. Chenle keeps on bragging about Kun’s [Torterra](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Torterra_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), to which the man gets flustered when Mark begs to let it out for battle.

Chenle gets more familiar with Donghyuck’s signing and he teaches him a few words everyday. He practices eagerly and Donghyuck recounts the running-gag he has with Yukhei, who still embarrasses every time Donghyuck swipes his thumb in front of his teeth. By the end of the week, Donghyuck can have a simple slow conversation with Chenle. He shares Chansey’s eggs with him, shows him Junmyeon’s Egg, and teaches him a few things about the incubation process. Chenle becomes very invested in the work and they keep watch on the Egg every day, and at almost every hour he says he thinks it’s getting bigger.

The weather becomes turbulent again. It rains a lot over Castelia and the reports are announcing violent storms in the following weeks. Donghyuck’s saddened by the news, but tries to enjoy as much of the little sun as he can before it completely eclipses over the thick layers of clouds. The news also report more sightings of Team Plasma around the region, which keeps aggravating Mark, and Yukhei who after the first reports can’t look at the TV anymore. There’s something brewing inside Unova, but it’s still too soon to tell, they say.

Donghyuck doesn’t dream in the meantime. Jungwoo asks every morning, but they haven’t come back since the last one. Donghyuck hasn’t told anyone but him and he thinks he should mention something to Johnny, but he always forgets. The days are fun, fast and exhausting, but they’ll have to leave Castelia soon before the storms hit.

Kun and Chenle have their meeting on the connected path from Route 4 to Nimbasa, and Kun advises Donghyuck’s company to reach the city first since it might take them a day or two to settle. The road after the construction settlement that crosses into the Desert Resort and further west into the Relic Castle is closed because of the heavy rain, the entire desert ground of center Unova becoming impassable and barricaded.

The last night in Castelia, Donghyuck takes Chansey to the top floor of the Center Mall, where he buys some more berries and drinks from the vending machines. He shares a lemonade with her and checks the Egg. He thinks Chenle is right, when he notices the red and blue triangles have become bigger and sees that the Egg’s moved in the case.

‘Egg!’ he says happily to Chansey. She chirps and signs back, tapping her pouch. Donghyuck grooms her for a while until the sound of thunder begins to echo outside. He looks out the window of the floor and feels some grief when he sees how dark it is, even over the city’s lights. He toddles with Chansey back to the elevator, texts his mother goodnight, and holds the Egg in his arms, listening for the sounds inside the case.

—

Join Avenue is a commercial avenue that replaced the Nimbasa gate after the Plasma outbreak. Since it’s fairly new and still in development, the contractors have only had temporary proprietors, until Kun's family purchased the building. The façade is absolutely gorgeous, with its blue and beige arches, gleaming glass, and sparkling chains.

‘Look more big inside,’ Donghyuck says, taking in the vast space. The glistening floor is see-through and he marvels with Chenle at the moving sheet of film beneath it, displaying a pretty pattern of stars.

Most of the shops have been built, but the avenue is still unfinished and not open to trainers officially. The house office at the entrance is guarded by two contractors, conversing with the business man Kun’s here to meet. There are a few people crossing through the avenue, looking with interest at the different shops and facilities. Donghyuck’s eyeing a small playground on the grassy carpet when Mark taps his shoulder and points to the first café on their left.

“It’s Taeil.” Donghyuck looks over and he sees the Magnemite first, hovering over the man’s head. He’s standing in front of the shop, holding a small device and tweaking a knob.

“Oh my god.” Donghyuck turns back when he hears the sharp whisper from Yukhei, who’s frozen up all of a sudden. There’s a terrified expression on his face. Jungwoo touches his arm. “Yukhei, what’s wrong?”

“I—I need to get out of here!” he says abruptly, eyes wide and full of fright. Donghyuck’s never seen him so panicked. “Oh my god, you—you have to get me out of here, now!”

‘What? Why—’

“ _Please_ ,” he hisses, already stepping back. “Please, don’t let him see me!” Dread fills Donghyuck suddenly. Mark glances back at Taeil in alarm before he pushes Yukhei toward the office entrance. “OK, OK—man, what—what’s going on?”

But Yukhei’s not listening, diving behind the house, Jungwoo crowding him down. “Yukhei, Yukhei, hey—look at me, what’s wrong? Who’s that man?”

“It’s Taeil,” Mark answers, glimpsing back. “He’s that weird scientist dude we told you about last week.”

“It’s him?! His name’s Taeil?” Yukhei gasps, pressing himself as far as he can against the wall. He looks so scared, Donghyuck’s fully stressed out.

“Yukhei, is he from the orphanage?” Jungwoo asks cautiously. “You know him?”

Yukhei gulps and nods shakily. “But, he… Uh…”

“Did he hurt you?”

“N—no! No! B—but—”

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Chenle pops up next to the wall, looking at them curiously. Donghyuck spies Taeil’s white lab coat behind him and he stands up quickly. Mark jumps to his side and Jungwoo swiftly grabs Chenle by the shoulders. “Yukhei’s not here, OK?” he says sternly. Chenle frowns before the smooth voice at the entrance makes him turn around.

“Hello again.” [Taeil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVqZrYqYYPE) waves and smiles with his teeth. Magnemite lets out a beeping noise. Donghyuck presses his shoulder against Mark’s to obstruct the wall’s view as much as possible. Taeil’s eyes land on Jungwoo and his lips close. Donghyuck can’t see what Jungwoo’s face resembles beside him, but it seems to be enough to intimidate the scientist.

“I’m—hm, afraid we haven’t met,” Taeil says.

“I’m afraid too,” Jungwoo replies flatly. “Hello. You must be the man who gave my friends the fossils.”

“That’s me,” he singsongs. “My name is Taeil.”

“Jungwoo. What do you do?”

Taeil tilts his head and Magnemite moves with him. “Oh. I’m a scientist.”

“Yeah, but like… what do you _do_ ,” Mark says.

“You’d like to know the subject of my research?” Taeil asks, happy. “The theme of my research is: bringing out the power of Pokemon!”

Donghyuck’s mind instantly gives him warnings. Despite everything, Taeil looks harmless and his voice is too smooth for him to detect any kind of pretense. He appears too calm and happy, his demeanor is inscrutable.

“And what’s your _subject_ ,” Jungwoo says, coldly.

Chenle seems to have caught on to the tension in the conversation and he gives Taeil a suspicious look. The man doesn’t falter, but his smile is getting uneasy.

“Pokemon,” he answers. “People and Pokemon.”

‘People?’ Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

Taeil nods. “People and Pokemon, together.” His voice carries away, passionate. “Bringing out the power of Pokemon! Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their trainers?”

“Uh… Yeah,” Mark responds, frowning. “That’s how it is.”

Taeil raises a finger. “Or—” he turns back to Jungwoo, gives him a pleased look and stretches out the pauses between his next words, “—is there some other, different method?”

“No.” Jungwoo’s tone is curt and final. “There’s not.”

A long pause, and nobody moves. Donghyuck’s eyes dart over to the house office and he sees that there’s a lane behind the fence that leads to the avenue's exit on the other side. He put his hands behind his back and signs as slowly as possible: _behind, walk, out, quiet._

“Well,” Taeil finally whispers, low and quiet, “should I test my theory?”

Mark’s about to step in when Kun calls from the front of the office: “Chenle? Chenle!”

“Ah—I’m here!” Chenle shouts back. Kun turns around and steps to the side of the office. “Don’t scare me like that—” He sees Taeil. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hello,” Taeil greets happily. “It’s you again!”

“Hi,” Kun says politely. “Um… this place isn’t open for business yet, sorry.”

“Oh. That’s OK. I’ll be your first customer, then.”

There’s a faint shuffling sound behind them, little enough to go unnoticed, and Donghyuck lets out a tense breath. Kun’s still talking with Taeil, whose expression is thrilled.

“Oh. Do you need some help settling? My [Golurk](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Golurk_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) can use Psychic.”

“Oh, really, you’d help with the boxes? There’s still a lot to do…” Kun glances around the avenue, Taeil still happily staring at him.

Mark swallows nervously and takes a step forward. “Uh—actually, Kun, I don’t—” But Kun interrupts him: “Where’s Yuk—”

“Aah!” Chenle quickly yells and doubles over. Kun startles and reaches for him.

“Chenle! What’s wrong?!”

“Ah! I have a stomach ache! It really hurts!” he exclaims and yanks his brother by the arm. “I want to go inside! Please!”

“OK, let’s get you inside,” Jungwoo mumbles, immediately grabbing the boy and pushing them back. He glimpses behind them; Yukhei’s gone.

“Oh, are you all right?” Taeil asks, concerned. “I have medicine in my backpack, if you’d like.”

“Stay here, please,” Jungwoo says to him as he drags Chenle and Kun into the office. Taeil makes to follow but stops, watching them go. He turns back to Mark and Donghyuck, and smiles.

“I know he’s here.”

Donghyuck stiffens and Mark inhales sharply. “You—”

“I know he’s with you,” Taeil goes on, as calmly as ever. “Don’t be worried. I’m not here to hurt him.”

‘You want what?’ Donghyuck scowls.

“Just one thing,” he replies immediately. Then he glances around, sways a bit and bites his lip. “OK, maybe two things—”

“What do you want with him?” Mark snaps. “Are you from the orphanage?”

Taeil tilts his head. “The orphanage?” He pauses. “Oh. Hm. Um, not exactly. I—was a doctor. There.”

‘He run away,’ Donghyuck says. ‘You bring him back you?’

Taeil smiles cheekily and shakes his head. “Oh, no. I don’t think I will. Besides…” His eyes move from him to Mark. “I think he’s _much_ happier here.”

“You’re right he is,” Mark answers sternly. “Whatever… Thanks, I guess.”

“My pleasure,” he says. “But, if it isn't any trouble, could I see him?”

“No.” Jungwoo’s voice breaks into their conversation, scaring Donghyuck and Mark, and even Taeil manages a light flinch.

“God, how do you keep doing that!” Mark exclaims, hand over his chest.

“You’ve got quite the interesting presence,” Taeil notes, curious. “Do you battle?”

“No,” Jungwoo repeats. “I’d like to know what your intentions are.”

“My intentions? Oh…” Taeil seems to be thinking for a moment, Magnemite twirling over his head like it's buffering. Taeil gives a shy smile. “Well, I must admit, I’ve taken quite the fancy to your friend—”

“I mean with Yukhei,” Jungwoo says sharply.

Taeil squints. “Yukhei? …Oh. Um. Yes, hm—I was a doctor at the, um, orphanage. He was a very kind boy, too kind, I’m afraid… I helped him take care of his Deino. I’m not here to hurt him, or take him back, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jungwoo’s quiet for a moment, observing him. Though it sounds suspicious, Donghyuck thinks he’s being honest, then again Taeil’s so difficult to read.

“OK,” Jungwoo concedes after a while. His face softens. “OK.”

“Let’s battle sometime,” Taeil proposes suddenly. “I can feel quite a lot of power coming from you!”

Jungwoo levels him with a glare and Donghyuck can see a smile pulling at his lips. “You know what? I think I’d like to.”

“OK!” Mark claps his hands. “OK! Uh—OK! Hey, let’s go and check on our friends!”

“You go get Yukhei and leave for Nimbasa,” Jungwoo says, not breaking gaze from Taeil. “I’m going to stay here with Kun and Chenle.”

Mark makes an exasperated face. “OK—uh—” Donghyuck shakes his head but Jungwoo raises his hand. “Go, please.”

“It’s OK.” Taeil smiles at them. “We’ll have fun helping with the work! I have to leave soon, anyway. So you take care of yourselves. And—ah, give my best to him. Yukhei.”

“Tell him I’ll call him,” Jungwoo adds. “You two go.”

Mark still doesn’t look convinced, but Donghyuck takes his arm and steps away from the wall. Taeil seems to remember something then and his face lights up. “Good luck!”

Donghyuck spins Mark around and they run into the lane behind the fence. Yukhei’s sitting down, peering through the gaps to spy Jungwoo and Taeil still talking in front of the office. He stands up when Mark and Donghyuck crouch down with him.

“Dude! You OK?”

“Y—yeah, yeah…” He gulps and he covers his face with his hands. “Oh, man... He knows I’m here, right?”

‘He say he not hurt you or bring you back.’ Yukhei looks calmer, but Donghyuck sees he’s still nervous. ‘Jungwoo say we go.’

Yukhei nods lightly and stands up with them. They jog down the lane, crossing the avenue. Jungwoo and Taeil have moved inside the office house, leaving the avenue empty.

“What was that all about?” Mark asks. “You know Taeil?”

“I just knew him as Mr. Moon,” Yukhei replies and groans. “Urgh—sorry, guys, I really panicked for a second back there.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine, you just scared us, man. I thought he was here to kidnap you! He said he was a doctor back at your orphanage, is that true?”

Yukhei’s eyes widen a little. “Uh—oh, yeah... Yeah, he took care of me! He… He was super nice to me, actually… Gave me his food sometimes.”

“You afraid why?’ Donghyuck asks, frowning.

Yukhei takes a deep breath and his shoulders spasm, overcome with a shiver. “He—uh, he knows the… the man in charge.” His eyes darken. “He’s the bad one.”

Mark winces. “Oh, shit, man. OK…”

The exit’s approaching and Donghyuck can spy the stairs outside leading up to the city. He’s never seen Nimbasa City other than in the promotional advertisements on TV, but it should look much sunnier, much livelier than the foggy picture he’s approaching now. Donghyuck couldn’t believe how much it had been raining the past days.

“Well—you know, Taeil doesn’t really look like a bad guy,” Mark continues. “I’m sure he was just trying to help you. He said he wouldn’t take you back.”

“I know…" Yukhei chews on his lip. “I... I’m just scared the—the man in charge will know where I am…”

They step outside into the rain. Mark puts his cap on and Yukhei opens his umbrella. They walk to the stairs, Donghyuck comforting him as much as he can. They promise they won’t let anyone take him back, and Yukhei smiles so much it looks like he wants to cry. He keeps glancing up at the sky. Donghyuck didn’t expect him to know Taeil and for them to have been together before, but he agrees with Mark when he says Taeil didn’t look evil, just that he seemed very strange.

“Woah, look, guys.” Yukhei stops in front of the stairs to gaze up at the amusement park, far ahead into the city, shrouded in the rain. Donghyuck catches sight of the Ferris Wheel and he remembers the dream.

“Nimbasa City! Leisure and entertainment,” Mark says in awe, despite the dreary weather. He opens his bag to take out his X-Transceiver and reads on the flags under a lamppost: “Lit by the Flash of Lightning!”

Just as he utters the words, a thunderclap bursts through the sky, drawing out a scream from Yukhei. But then there’s another noise that resounds into the streetway toward the building in front of them, a loud strike followed by successive bursts of metal. Donghyuck’s blood runs cold when he recognizes the sound of Magnet Bomb.

“Oh—shit! Look!” Yukhei points to the building’s entrance where people are screaming and scrambling out from a gust of smoke. Mark gasps and grips both their wrists. “Oh my god! Come on, we need to go help!”

‘Magnet Bomb!’ Donghyuck signs frantically as he runs behind Mark, but he doesn’t see. Donghyuck hisses as loud as he can. This wasn’t happening again.

“Hey!” Yukhei shouts through the rain and rumble as they approach the scene. The building is immense, a green roof and columns that guard the front, a subway edifice. There are three Magneton hovering at the entrance, next to people dressed in the black Plasma uniform. The platform is in rubble and the members are about to flee.

“Stop!” Mark yells immediately, and Donghyuck’s relieved that he’s still holding his wrist. Yukhei’s arm crosses both their bodies and he pushes them back. “Guys, wait!”

Sirens echo in the distance. The Plasma grunts turn to see and Donghyuck recognizes the woman on the ferry. She seems to remember him as well and startles at once. “It’s them!” She points angrily for the man next to her. The Magneton flip around and float upwards into the rain.

“Are you going to get in our way again?” she taunts, sneering. “Thundershock!”

“No!” Mark screams and tackles Donghyuck onto the ground. The electric burst resounds in front of them, then Donghyuck shuts his eyes and feels himself hit the concrete. More shouts erupt in the area and Yukhei is yelling something. Ears ringing, Donghyuck sits up painfully and sees Mark a few feet away from him, getting on his knees. His bag is open on the muddy grass and a Pokeball is rolling out toward the stairs. Mark’s eyes widen and he throws out his arm to reach for it, but it’s already falling down the step. “Ah— _no!_ ”

It drops—one-two-three, then the capsule bursts open. The light flares red, surging up furiously, growing, swelling, and Donghyuck watches in terror as the massive light takes shape right above him. Four muscular arms ram into the ground, vibrating the streetway, and a deep noise of metal reverberates in the air. Donghyuck’s eyes focus on the gigantic X in the middle of the Pokemon’s terrifyingly wide armored face. Its red eyes peer down at him, and Donghyuck’s entire body shudders, bracing for flight.

“[Metagross](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Metagross_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))! No!”

Donghyuck rolls over and bolts. The Metagross lets out a loud cry and rises, a current of electricity flowing around its thick turquoise body. Screams are heard further down the streetway and the Plasma man’s voice booms over the chaos: “Let’s get out!”

“Donghyuck! Mark!” Yukhei screams behind him. Donghyuck can feel the ground shake with every stomp Metagross takes, shuffling back and forth onto the streetway. Team Plasma use the distraction to flee; Donghyuck catches sight of the grunts flying up on their Pokemon.

The subway edifice’s entrance is smoldering and people are scattering on the streetways. The rain and thunder are everywhere. Donghyuck has nowhere to run and he can’t take the Pokemon back to the gate. In his frenzied race he slips near the orange railing surrounding the subway edifice and collapses onto his stomach. Mark’s shouts are turning frantic. Donghyuck barely manages to turn around before Metagross stumbles toward him, and one of its legs tramps onto his. He _screeches_ , loud and soundless, fingers flying to his thigh and digging in until they turn white. The pain’s not near crushing but the weight is _unbearable_ , and he thrashes up when the Pokemon suddenly stops moving.

“Metagross! No! No! Stop!”

Donghyuck opens his eyes, tears and rain blurring his vision. Metagross is propped above him and Donghyuck sees its glare isn’t hostile, rather agitated. The next second Mark runs over and slides himself between Donghyuck and the Pokemon. His hands latch onto each side of Metagross’ cross and he presses his face right between the red eyes.

“Hey, hey—no, no! Look at me! Please! Stop! Please!” But Metagross’ eyes are darting back and forth around the area, as if searching for something. Donghyuck lets out an angry hiss when the Pokemon shifts its weight again—then he watches in shock as Mark suddenly pulls back and starts pointing to himself.

Metagross notices him and whirrs loudly. ‘Look me!’ Mark repeats, breathless. The Pokemon stops moving and the pain spikes up. Donghyuck feels himself start to cry.

“Mark!” Yukhei’s standing not far from them, the ball in his hands. Mark locks eyes with him and slowly extends his hand, gesturing for him to throw it.

Yukhei gently tosses the Pokeball. Mark catches it swiftly and then turns back to Metagross. Its red eyes are sad.

‘Please, come back with me.’ He inches the Pokeball closer to its head. ‘Everything OK... I’m here.’

The Pokeball touches the Metagross’ head. It closes its eyes before the light glows and the Pokemon is absorbed into the capsule. Donghyuck’s leg releases and he jolts when the pain spreads upward.

Mark’s hand falls down. He stands there, silent under the rain, staring ahead and not moving at all. Donghyuck chokes up and he coughs hoarsely. It snaps Mark out of it, he whips around and his face twists into horror when he sees Donghyuck in tears and clutching his leg.

“Oh my god, _oh my god—_ ” He kneels and quickly grabs his arms. “I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry—”

“Donghyuck!” Yukhei runs over and throws himself at their side. “Oh, god—are you OK? Are you OK?”

Donghyuck nods weakly; it hurts like _hell_ but he can move his leg, it’s not crushed. He sniffles and lets out a shaky breath. Mark’s trembling uncontrollably at his side and his face is pale as a ghost.

“Donghyuck! Mark!” Jungwoo’s voice cries out from the gate. They turn to see the man sprinting toward them. The smoke in the subway edifice has dissipated. Police cars and officers crowd the area.

“I’m so fucking sorry, oh my god, Hyuck, I’m so sorry—” Mark’s breath hitches and he chokes out his next words: “This is all my fault—”

Jungwoo crouches beside him, clutches his hand and shushes him, “It’s OK, it’s all right—everything’s going to be fine. We’re going to bring him to the Pokemon Center, OK? Yukhei, call someone over from there.”

Yukhei gets up and bounds over to the edifice. “Don’t move, Donghyuck, OK? It’s going to be OK—” But Donghyuck can’t listen to him. The rain is too loud and the shouts are ringing in his ears. He looks at Mark panicking next to him, looks at him cry. He reaches out and grabs his hand. they squeeze together until he can’t feel anything more.

—

The last box plops over the shelf. Taeil turns back and holds Magnemite over his head. The Pokemon beeps cheerfully. He smiles over to Kun, who’s looking over to the gate where Jungwoo’s run off. Chenle stares with him, worried. Taeil can hear the echoes of metal and electricity diffusing inside the avenue. _Guess I’ll take my leave._

“Is everything OK?” Chenle asks.

“I don’t know,” Kun answers, caressing his head. “Will you go check inside the office?”

Chenle nods, then turns back and runs to the house. Taeil walks to where Kun’s standing on the other end of the café’s counter.

“It’s fine,” he reassures. “Just the bad weather.”

Kun gives him a wary look. Jungwoo’s words still linger in his head: _watch out for him_. How can such a mild-mannered happy man seem so strange at the same time? An orphanage doctor or a Pokemon scientist; Kun’s never met someone so unusual.

“I’m afraid I have to leave,” Taeil says. He’s still smiling. “I’m delighted to have seen you again.”

“Oh.” Kun surprises a little and scratches his ear. “Um, thank you. Me too. Thank you very much for your help.”

“My pleasure,” Taeil replies. Magnemite bounces up then, letting out a few stuttering beeps, which Taeil recognizes in alarm is Morse code for _cute_. He widens his eyes and his smile strains, but he doesn’t move.

Kun chuckles, bright eyes in crescents. “Your Magnemite is adorable.”

Taeil nods. “Like you.”

Pause. Outside, the noise dies down. _Well, that’s enough for today_. Kun blinks in surprise, then he laughs happily at Taeil’s frozen expression. The sound is sweet and simple. How has he never heard such a free, easy sound?

“Good afternoon,” Taeil offers, and without another word turns around and walks back to the entrance of the avenue. Magnemite twirls over his head and he pokes its smooth body.

“Taeil!” Kun calls over. “Take care!”

Taeil doesn’t turn back, just raises his hand and waves. The X-Transceiver in his coat vibrates, but he ignores it. The sound of laughter is the only thing in his head, and he brushes his hand over Magnemite’s static as he feels, in his heart, the first bitter, guilty feeling.

—

The city’s subway has been shut off, the communications destroyed, all traffic interrupted; Mark’s gone. The nurse is giving Donghyuck the painkiller as Yukhei tells him so, _he went to the amusement park_ , saying he needed some time alone. It’s still raining outside.

‘I want see him,’ he says tiredly. His entire body aches. Jungwoo sighs and pats his cheek.

“I think it’s best if we give him some time alone.”

‘Not his fault,’ Donghyuck persists, ‘Plasma attack.’

There’s no way he’ll stay in the Center and leave Mark alone. After what’s just happened, after he’s seen that broken, terrified expression, he can’t let it go. He stands up, and though his leg stings he can walk. He endures it because the single thought of Mark’s face was even more painful. His leg could heal, but his heart wouldn’t, if he lets Mark go like this.

‘I go,’ Donghyuck signs resolutely. ‘Where?’

“I think he’s at the Ferris Wheel,” Jungwoo says quietly. “Do you want us to come with you?”

Donghyuck shakes his head and rubs his chest with his fist. Then, Yukhei comes and wraps him in a hug. Jungwoo presses next to him and Donghyuck hugs them back. He’s cold, he’s hurt, he’s _tired_ , but there’s a painful fire somewhere in his heart, telling him to go.

It rains, and Donghyuck marches with his umbrella as fast as he can toward the colorful arches. The playground is empty with the bad weather but the Ferris Wheel is still in function. Donghyuck sees Mark in his blue jacket standing at the register, gazing up at the turning module. The rain falls on his face, and Donghyuck can tell from the state of his clothes and hair he’s been standing there for a while.

He passes a large flashing building before he reaches the register. Mark doesn’t look at him, just presses the switch for the entry. The Ferris Wheel rotates the empty compartment onto the platform. Donghyuck’s thoughts are running in his mind with the memory of the dream, but he doesn’t care about it. He follows Mark up the platform and into the compartment. The door locks and he closes his umbrella.

Mark sits in front of him. His face is white and his black hair sticks to his forehead. Donghyuck doesn’t know if the droplets on his face are rain or tears. His eyes are blank and empty, and he doesn’t look at him.

They climb up. Slowly up into the gloomy sky. It’s just like in the dream. Donghyuck’s body feels so drained, he doesn’t know what to say. Mark’s face is disheartening to look at. He breathes out and his eyes fall down.

“I’m looking for my brother.”

Donghyuck stills, shocked. There’s a second where he can’t process the words because the deja-vu in his head is too strong; he looks down at his hands, but they’re empty of Pokemon. And it’s not the strange man sitting in front of him, it’s Mark. Donghyuck doesn’t know why he feels so anxious all of a sudden. He looks at Mark and raises his hand, hesitantly.

‘Your brother?’

Mark nods weakly. His voice is the most broken Donghyuck’s ever heard it when he asks: “You know the story of the trainer and the king, two years ago?”

Donghyuck purses his lips and gives one light nod. He feels like he knows what’s coming.

“My brother,” Mark says, “he was the trainer.”

The Ferris Wheel stops at the top, stilling them high above the city, in the sky, in the eye of the storm. Donghyuck’s hands tremble. He wants to ask so many things, but he knows he has to let Mark talk first.

He swallows and continues: “When… when Plasma broke out… My brother was on an adventure. He reached the Pokemon League and fought the king of Plasma there, in the castle with the legendary Pokemon.” His lips quiver and he brings a hand to wipe his face. “After Plasma was defeated… they said there were no traces of the trainer, the king, or the Pokemon.”

Donghyuck listens attentively, thinking back to the same story he followed two years ago. The hero and the king vanished, leaving only Plasma’s castle around the League and Unova half in ruin. The entire region lost so much, but Mark—he lost his brother.

“Well… all except for one Pokeball. It was the only thing they found at the top floor.” He reaches into his bag and takes out the ball. It’s Metagross. “This… this is my brother’s Metagross they returned to me after the investigation. It was the only thing.”

His voice completely falls apart then and Donghyuck’s heart drops. Mark takes a deep breath to compose himself, closes his eyes and shakes his head. “That was two years ago... I spent two years alone at home, with my mom. The officers kept coming to talk to us… and we even got ambushed by remaining Plasma members once.”

Donghyuck feels outraged. How had he suffered so much? Mark places his hands together, his knuckles white.

“My hometown, Nuvema, I told you it was a mess last year. It was the worst year of my life. I never felt so alone.” His expression becomes angry and desperate. “I hated my brother for leaving like that. I—I hated him for doing this to me and my mom. And I hated myself too because I couldn’t do anything, and I couldn’t leave my mom just yet. And I always kept thinking about my brother. I really thought I hated him.”

Mark puts the Pokeball back in his bag and takes out his X-Transceiver. He opens something and stares at it for a long time. Donghyuck sees his sunken eyes water, his cheekbones push outwards, and his wet lips tremble. It’s the most heart-wrenching thing Donghyuck’s seen all his life.

“Then, after a whole year and a half of _nothing_ ,” Mark grits out, “he sends me this.”

Mark turns the X-Transceiver to him and Donghyuck reads the last message sent on the conversation log.

_I need your help_

Donghyuck feels his heart stutter and sees that the log’s been disconnected from the other side. Mark’s brother shut his signal off.

“I thought the world was ending,” Mark whispers, “when I read this, I really thought the world was going to end, because I was shaking and crying so much… I decided that I had to find him. I had to travel Unova and find him.”

He brings his X-Transceiver back and closes it. Then he looks up at Donghyuck and there’s a lighter, softer tone in him.

“I… I needed Pokemon, yeah... I brought Metagross with me, but I needed help if I wanted to become a trainer. I needed to become a really strong trainer so I could find my brother. That’s why I went to Professor Minseok in Aspertia—he’s my cousin. I had to get a Pokemon and a trainer’s card from him.” He smiles. “That’s when we met.”

Donghyuck smiles too. He can’t help it. Mark is pouring out his heart to him and he feels fond, and yearning, he feels warmth through all this cold, he feels _loving_ —oh, _oh_ —

“My brother,” Mark says, “he’s like you. He can’t speak.”

— _oh_. Donghyuck feels the world crash into him. Something’s exploded in his head. There are a thousand images flashing past his eyes but he can’t see them, there’s just Mark in front of him, smiling softly. _Wait_ —

“Remember when I showed you how you could battle, with signals? That’s how my brother battled with his Pokemon. He stomped for attacks and he clapped to avoid. I remember being so amazed when he told me…”

 _Too fast, too fast, wait._ Donghyuck’s heart is racing. Something’s happening in his head, like freezing but melting at the same time, but there’s also his _heart_ in a twister. He remembers Mark’s bright smile, his cheerful voice when they first battled outside the lab. The round eyes that are now without their twinkle. The view of the lookout comes next with the beautiful colours of the afternoon sun. _No, no_ —

“You know, I hate Plasma because of what they did to us,” he says, voice steadier. “That’s why I’m so bad at controlling myself, sorry... Every time I see them, I just think of my brother.”

Donghyuck’s breathing falters. ‘Your brother—defeat Plasma.’ And suddenly it clicks. The grunts’ attention to him. Another trainer without a voice. They must be reminded of Mark’s brother who ended all their plans.

“Yeah. He was real strong, you know? He defeated Plasma and he summoned the legendary Pokemon. I don’t care about the story, Donghyuck,” Mark says, “he was _my_ hero.”

The Ferris Wheel stirs up and rotates them downward. Donghyuck’s falling. They’re falling.

“You know about Johnny and Yuta?” he continues. “They were on the adventure with him two years ago. They were with another guy, I don’t remember his name… They traveled together for some time, but they still went their separate ways. I know Johnny and Yuta from the video chats and pictures my brother sent me sometimes. But he stopped sending them after a while…”

Donghyuck’s entire train of thought comes to a stop. Everything in him freezes up. Johnny and Yuta were on an adventure together with the hero of the story two years ago? Why did Johnny never tell him? A single thought then crosses his mind; Johnny and Yuta, and the trainer in Unova—the _dream_. It’s the dream, piecing itself together in front of his eyes, inside of the Ferris Wheel.

“Um, I wanted to say sorry, when I didn’t want you to see my battle with Yuta,” he apologizes, “I—I didn’t want you to know yet cause I’m trying to keep it low, since Plasma might come after me… A—and I really didn’t want you to get involved. Yuta recognized me, of course, and he got really angry too.”

Donghyuck asks, completely dazed: ‘They don’t know where your brother?’

Mark shakes his head. “They separated after a while. My brother kept travelling Unova… He was alone for a long time. And he’d rarely text me… Sometimes he told me he missed his friends.” Then he whispers, barely inaudible: “He never told me he missed _me_ …”

Donghyuck’s heart is breaking. It's swelling and breaking and being wrested out all at the same time. _God, how much did Mark go through?_

‘I’m sorry,’ Donghyuck signs, from the bottom of his heart. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Mark smiles faintly. “It’s all right… That’s not even the worst part, to be honest…” He swallows and Donghyuck leans closer. “The worst part is that… The day he left on his adventure, I wasn’t even home. H—he just came back one afternoon, and he just went away. He just left! He just left, like that! When he didn’t come home after three days, my mom and I knew he was off. H—he didn’t even say goodbye to me in person...”

Mark blinks and the tears fall onto his jacket. Donghyuck crosses to his side, sitting down next to him, and he goes on, tirelessly, despairingly: “N—no, that’s not the worst part, either…” He hiccups and fists his hair. “The _really_ worst part is—is that he wasn’t feeling good. H—he’d been so depressed those last few months… I was so caught up in schoolwork that I didn’t take enough time to care about it. I—” he chokes up, and Donghyuck circles his arms around him. Mark leans into his chest. “—I didn’t even—I didn’t even ask… H—he just left on his own one day and I—I thought he wouldn’t ever _come back—_ ”

Donghyuck brings him as close as he can. Mark shudders and his arms lock tightly around him. “God—I have so many nightmares about it…”

Donghyuck sniffles and he cries with him. So much sorrow hidden behind smiles and twinkling eyes. Donghyuck feels like he’s just lost a part of his soul.

The Ferris Wheel keeps moving, they’re almost back on the ground now. The rain is getting louder. Donghyuck doesn’t want to let go but Mark pulls away, takes a deep breath and sighs longingly.

“I’m going to find him,” he rasps. “I’m going to find him, and I’m going to end Plasma once and for all. We’re going to go home. We’re going to see mom again, and I’ll get to hug him again. I’ll find him...”

‘I help you,’ Donghyuck signs, shaking. ‘I want help you.’ He thinks about the dreams, Yuta and Johnny, and the timing of the events. Is Mark’s brother the trainer Donghyuck’s remembering in the dream? Is he the trainer Junmyeon met, two years ago?

 _But how?_ Donghyuck stares at Mark and he doesn’t know why he can’t tell him. At least not now, not when he’s so vulnerable. The dreams were still too obscure, too confusing, and he didn’t want to burden Mark with this now. Donghyuck needed something to be sure, he needed a _sign_ to know that the dreams were something real and outside of him.

The compartment fixes itself onto the platform. The doors unlock and they step out. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s arm and stops him in front of the stairs. ‘Please, let me help.’

“This is your adventure, Donghyuck... I don’t want to bother you anymore,” Mark answers dejectedly. He rubs his eyes and Donghyuck sighs. What was he saying? Did Mark actually think he was tired of him after all this time?

He shakes his head. ‘You and me. Our adventure, from start.’ Because it was always their journey from the beginning, from the morning of his birthday, their meeting with Yukhei, Jungwoo, Chenle and Kun, to all the Pokemon battles and their adventures in the cities. They hadn’t even made it halfway around Unova yet.

“This is my thing,” Mark says, “I don’t want to drag you guys into this.”

‘No. We friends. We do this together.’ Donghyuck gives him a fierce, heartfelt look. ‘You there for us. We here for you. We help. You not alone.’ _You're not alone._

A low rumble in the sky. The rain suddenly calms, leaving only the quiet sounds of the storm. Mark doesn't say anything, but his expression lifts, gladdening. Donghyuck doesn’t know who reaches out first but in a second he’s got him wrapped in his arms again.

“Thank you.” Mark shudders once, melting into the hug. The wind flows inside the park, stirring the few trees, the cut grass and the empty modules. The rainfall disappears and the moment stills.

 _I like you_ , Donghyuck thinks, heartbeat thumping, _I think I like you._

Mark smiles softly into his neck and pulls him closer.

—

Thunder crashes in the distance, the flash of lightning flickering inside the darkened cave and over his face. He lies on his side, under the thick covers and the warm body pressing behind him. He stares at the heavy rainfall in the opening of the cliff’s cave, the shadows of the forest and mountains blurring outside. He’s tired, but he can’t sleep.

A breath on his neck. The strong arms tighten around his chest and a nose brushes softly under his ear. A hand reaches for his and fingers entwine. He doesn’t move.

“I love you,” comes the hushed whisper in the night.

He stares ahead. The crashing rain, blinding thunderlight, icy cold of the earth—but nothing to feel, after all this time. His hand tenses lightly. He moves the three fingers, and mouths the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: genuine question. How many of you saw Taeil/Kun in the pairing tags and went ???
> 
> 2: this chapter meant a lot for me because of Mark's character's development. I feel like Mark is often portrayed as super upbeat and giddy but sometimes also a little dumb... I wanted to give his character a lot more force and emotion in this story, and have him be resolute, and determined in his feelings/choices. Mark's a really good, talented, smart and pure dude, and I love him a lot! He works so hard, and I wanted all of that to come out from this fic. I'm not sure how well I've done it, but I hope I could give his character all the passion, aspirations, fears, and just the humanity of his person. I'm not sure if this is very coherent sorry!! but yes I love Mark Lee, and I want him to be happy.............. ;-; anyway thank you for reading with me! let's see each other soon again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone's doing well! I'm happy to be back on writing this, though it's been a while and I'm scared I've lost the flow of things. I'll do my best, please don't hesitate to leave a comment! I hope you enjoy reading with me!
> 
> I also gotta say this story got dark/angsty fast. so I need to mention that there is suggestion of suicide in this chapter, so sorry and please take care while reading!

After they returned to the Pokemon Center, Mark told Jungwoo and Yukhei everything. Donghyuck listened again and he could see that the second time there was less pain, but relief instead. A weight seemed to lift from Mark’s shoulders. His brother was something he needed to talk about for a long time.

Jungwoo and Yukhei hugged him until he cried again. They held each other for long moments while the storm outside resurged. Then Mark asked to share the room with Donghyuck for the night, to which Jungwoo and Yukhei were more than willing to let them, and spend time together on their own.

Which is how Donghyuck ends up sitting on the bed, clutching the Egg case on his lap while Mark finishes washing-up. Donghyuck’s heart’s still beating too fast for his liking, and he feels beyond nervous. Chansey sits next to him, looking concerned. He caresses her head and grimaces. When did he ever start liking trainers? No—when did he start liking _Mark?_ Mark and his big eyes and laughter, Mark with his heart mended in pieces. There was no denying he was kind, and sure he was handsome, but why in the world did it make Donghyuck's head and heart feel like a mess?

‘But he good, strong, love his brother so much… Care for… I—’ Donghyuck presses his face into the glass of the case and hisses, embarrassed at himself. _No! I can’t like Mark! And I especially can’t like him now, after all that happened today._

A small noise pulls him up and he peeks inside the case. The Egg’s definitely moving now. Donghyuck thinks about how long they've been travelling and figures it should be hatching soon. It fills him with excitement and he makes sure to inform Mark about it when he steps into the room. But unfortunately, Mark’s hair is half-dried, falling to his pretty eyes and he still hasn’t put on a shirt. Donghyuck pointedly stares at Chansey and scoots away when Mark sits next to him to check the Egg.

“Wow, it’s really moving! I can see it! You—you think it’s going to hatch soon?”

‘Maybe,’ Donghyuck answers. Chansey squints a little.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what kind of Pokemon it is,” Mark says, scratching his head. Donghyuck glimpses at him and immediately regrets it. The look on his face is so soft and fond. When did Mark start looking so nice? When did Donghyuck start having this weird, bubbly feeling in his chest? _And how the hell do I make it go away!_

They settle for the night. To Donghyuck’s relief, they’re not sharing a bed. His stomach does flips when he thinks back to their first night at the Center in Floccesy Town. It felt like ages ago, when things were still simple. But now Donghyuck seemingly has a _crush_ among all the other issues at hand. He still had to travel Unova for Junmyeon, challenge the Gyms, avoid Team Plasma, and help Mark find his brother. The summer was going to be long.

Mark turns off the lights and the room falls silent. Donghyuck tosses and turns, uncomfortable inside and out. After a while, Mark suddenly whispers: “Thank you.”

Donghyuck stops and hesitates, knowing he won’t see him. Mark turns to his side and smiles in the dark. “Really… thanks for today, Hyuck…” He yawns and his eyes close. “I really… really… like… yeah…”

He goes quiet, and Donghyuck’s chest suddenly hurts, thinking back to Mark’s brother. What about the dreams? Was the trainer really his brother? He needed to tell him about it, but they already had so much preoccupying them. Would Mark even believe him, after all he'd been through? Donghyuck takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He wishes that he doesn’t dream, that he doesn’t feel this stranger’s loneliness at least for this one night. One night when his heart beats soundly for the boy by his side.

—

In the heart of the city’s theme park, the Nimbasa Gym used to be a popular rollercoaster building, until the change of sites two years ago switched its location inside an auditorium at the end of the playground. It mostly served for high-fashion events like runway shows or dance performances when it wasn't being occupied for challenges. Donghyuck used to follow the trends and shows when Kai was the leader, but he hasn’t kept up with them after the Plasma outbreak. He doesn’t know who the new leader in charge is, and neither does Mark.

“Well, they’ve got to be popular, right?” Yukhei asks while they eat breakfast.

“I’ve seen some of the photoshoots of the shows before,” Jungwoo says. “It’s flashy. But it’s good. The man leads the choreographies too.”

“Oh! We’re gonna fight on the runway!” Mark exclaims, pointing the image on his screen to Donghyuck. It’s a long shiny platform that’s encompassed by white lights.

Donghyuck frowns. ‘We fight in front audience?’

“I don’t think they allow that,” Jungwoo replies. He glances at his X-Transceiver and pats both their arms. “I wanted to ask. Yukhei and I talked a bit last night. If it’s all right with you two, we’d like to go check up with Kun and Chenle at Join Avenue. They said they would leave this afternoon. Kun’s got a pickup to make an errand at Driftveil.”

Mark exchanges a quick look with Donghyuck. “Uh—yeah, sure.”

“We wanted to give you guys some time alone too,” Yukhei adds, a smirk pulling at his lips. Donghyuck catches it and gets his game. They lock eyes for a second and Yukhei almost winks. _Great_ , Donghyuck laments, _now it’s my turn_.

Mark looks away, flustered. “Uh… Uh—OK?” Yukhei bursts into laughter and Jungwoo bites down the smile on his lips.

They finish breakfast and check out of the Center. It’s raining again and it doesn’t look like it’ll clear away soon. As much as Donghyuck tries to stay cheerful, there’s no helping the mood that the gloomy weather sets. He wishes they were back in Castelia before the sun went away.

Jungwoo hums when he reads the notices posted around the streetways. “The subway’s been completely shut off. Nothing is working. Not even transmissions.”

Mark grumbles. “What’s Plasma planning?”

“Do we need to use the subway?” Yukhei asks.

‘They use battle and go other town, but park not far.’ Donghyuck looks in the direction of the Ferris Wheel and points. ‘We walk. You leave now you?’

“We will,” Jungwoo says. “Kun wanted to take Chenle to the Musical Theater, so you can meet us there after you battle. Call us if you need anything.”

Donghyuck nods and waves at him and Yukhei happily. What he doesn’t expect is Mark coming to hug them both before they leave. Jungwoo surprises a little, but Yukhei holds him tightly until he’s out of breath and tapping his shoulder. He laughs, pats his back and wishes them good luck. “You get that badge!”

They leave for the gate and disappear inside the rainfall. Mark turns to Donghyuck with a smile, opens his umbrella and gestures forward. Donghyuck tries his best to keep a calm face as they make their way down the street, huddled under the umbrella like some cheesy scene in a movie. Only there’s nothing light or pretty about the weather now. Donghyuck feels even more disheartened when they enter the theme park, empty, muddy and all gray. Mark complains about the rain, feeling sorry that they can’t enjoy any of the rides.

The auditorium is a big gray edifice with a yellow roof and golden lights surging up the black glass walls. Spotlights shine on the League pennant erected over the entrance. As soon as they step in, Donghyuck is overwhelmed. The ambiance inside is like a punch in the face after walking through the bleak setting outside. White lights flood the vast hall, decorated stylishly. Many guests are walking around the spotless floor. They’re dressed lavishly and hold glasses of wine in their hands.

Donghyuck feels right out of place and he hears Mark make a disgruntled noise at his side. He sees the empty counter at the front of the hall and glances around. He bounces up when he sees at the end of a hall a familiar brunette head. He jumps above the crowd to spot Johnny’s towering figure next to a smaller one. Mark catches his arm when he lands back on the floor.

‘Johnny!’ Donghyuck spells out. Mark tiptoes to see and he smiles.

“Oh! Hey, let’s go see him!”

Donghyuck’s grinning face quickly warps when he feels Mark’s hand take his and pull him inside the room. He tries not to focus on the soft feeling of their hands together and stares straight ahead inside the hall. But soon after they navigate through the crowd, Johnny’s figure coming closer, all the skittish feeling in his heart disappears when Donghyuck sees who’s the man he’s talking to.

He actually hears himself gasp when he recognizes the face of the third person in his dream, the one who had been travelling with Yuta, Johnny, and the trainer. The one Mark mentioned on his brother's adventure, yesterday when they were in the Ferris Wheel. Donghyuck panics, dread settling in his stomach. _But… Then—then that means…_

He lets Mark drag him to the end of the hall where he calls out to Johnny. Both men turn their heads and Mark suddenly halts when he catches sight of Johnny's friend. His grip on Donghyuck’s hand tenses. Donghyuck startles, glancing between them. The shorter man wears a black sheath dress and holds his X-Transceiver in his hands. He blinks in surprise while Johnny makes a pleased face when he sees them.

“Donghyuck! Hey!” He wraps Donghyuck in a tight hug, but Donghyuck’s eyes are fixed on the other man who’s looking sternly at Mark.

“Well, you’ve come,” he says. “Johnny told me you were travelling Unova.”

“You—why are you—what are you doing here?” Mark asks and gulps nervously.

Johnny pulls back and ruffles Donghyuck's hair. “I’ve missed you, little man. How are you doing?” His eyes fall on Mark. He waves his hands in front of them.

“D—Donghyuck knows! I told him about it. Everything’s fine!”

“You know?” Johnny gives Donghyuck a concerned look. Donghyuck nods but doesn’t look away from the man.

“And you must be Johnny’s little brother,” he says, intonation on Johnny’s name. He raises an eyebrow when Donghyuck doesn’t answer. It’s definitely him, the third man from his last dream. Mark’s hand touches his arm but he doesn’t even feel it.

“Ah, Donghyuck, this is my friend, Ten,” Johnny introduces. “This theater's his, he’s the artistic director here. But he models, too! I came to see his new show.”

“I’m the Nimbasa Gym leader,” [Ten](https://goo.gl/images/tfTn4D) says, then smiles sharply at Mark. “I’m also Mark’s brother’s friend. We travelled together two years ago, with Johnny and Yuta.”

Donghyuck’s thoughts blow up. Images flash past his eyes, foreign sounds speeding from ear to ear. It’s only for a few seconds when he takes in all the information before he breathes out painfully. His hand comes to cover his mouth. Ten tilts his head, confused.

 _This is it_ , Donghyuck thinks, agitated. _This is the sign._ The connection that he’d been dreaming of Mark’s brother, the hero from two years ago. _Shit, what do I do now?_ How does he tell Mark?

“You’re the Gym leader?” Mark exclaims. “What—you all became Gym leaders?”

“Looks like it,” Johnny replies, smiling sympathetically. “I talked to Ten after you guys left Aspertia. Yuta called me too. Are you two OK? There was Plasma at the subway yesterday.”

Mark winces and looks away. “Y—yeah, we’re OK.”

“You’re here to challenge me, I guess?” Ten asks. “Take on the League, right? Find your brother?”

Mark’s expression darkens and he doesn’t answer. Johnny sighs and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Mark, I don’t have to tell you to be careful. But there’s talk about Plasma coming back, and—”

“Why’d you leave him,” Mark bites out, interrupting him. His voice turns to a growl. “Why didn’t you all keep travelling with him? You all left him alone!” Donghyuck places his hand on his arm. Mark glares at Ten who frowns back.

“You think we weren’t good friends to him? You think we didn’t care about him?”

“You shouldn’t have let him go! You shouldn’t have let him keep going! He was—” Mark takes a deep breath and Donghyuck rubs his hand down his back. He hated hearing Mark like this. None of this was anybody's fault and he wishes he could see that.

Ten and Johnny don’t speak. Donghyuck’s stomach is in knots. There was no questioning that he had to tell Mark about the dreams, but how was Mark going to react if he’s being so tense now? He dreads the thought of seeing him cry again. _What am I going to do?_

“OK, let’s battle,” Ten suddenly says, glancing around the room. “I’ll make some time now. Let’s get this done so we can talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Mark replies bitterly.

“You’re really going to blame us for this,” Ten answers. “You’re not done blaming yourself?”

“OK—that’s enough,” Johnny cuts in right as Donghyuck sees Mark stiffen. “Come on, you guys. He wouldn’t want us to be like this.”

“We never had _any_ idea what he wanted, period,” Ten says. He looks at Mark severely. “You look me in the eyes and tell me I didn’t care about him. Go on. Say it.”

Mark stares hard at him. The glare falls off his face, turning into an expression of pain. He looks down sadly and sighs. “OK—I’m sorry…”

Ten lets out a tired breath and glances at Johnny before patting Mark’s cheek. “Nothing to be sorry about, Mark. We’re all worried too, OK?”

Mark nods weakly. Johnny slides his arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Ten motions them to follow him out in the hall. Mark exchanges a shy look with Donghyuck, confirming that he’s going first, then walks with Ten toward the elevator. Johnny brings Donghyuck along, asking about how he’s been and his adventures since their last call. Donghyuck smiles as much as he can and talks with him. He’s missed Johnny a lot and thinks fondly about his home in Aspertia, and the professor's lab where it all began.

When they step inside the elevator, Johnny and Ten resume their earlier conversation. Mark’s face is forlorn and sorry. It doesn’t change when they reach the floor of the Gym, an empty stageroom with a single runway leading up to a platform bathed in bright lights. Johnny shows him to the audience section on the left side of the catwalk and to a sofa where they have full view of the show.

Ten locks the room and walks gracefully along the runway to the platform on the right while Mark stays at the strip’s edge. Johnny tells Donghyuck he hasn’t seen Ten battle for a while, so he’s excited. Donghyuck nods absentmindedly, eyes focused on Mark. He ties his jacket around his waist and runs a hand through his hair, then sends out Growlithe first. Ten takes out an Ultra Ball. The Pokemon he sends out is an [Emolga](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Emolga_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), flying three circles in the air before landing on the glistening runway and chittering eagerly.

Johnny cheers for them both. Before the music and lights turn on, Mark looks over to Donghyuck. Their eyes meet and he smiles. Donghyuck gives him a thumbs-up. The first spotlight flashes down on the stage, then the second and the third, until the trainers and Pokemon are fully illuminated. Ten swiftly raises his hand, looking like an angel posing under the sun, and strikes it down as the beat resounds.

—

Yukhei looks down at the berry in Kun’s hand. He glances back up with wide eyes and a questioning look, pointing to himself. “Me?”

Kun nods, smiling. Yukhei mutters a thank you before taking it. He eyes warily the basket on the café’s counter while he takes a bite. It’s deliciously sweet.

Kun gazes shyly at the basket, his fingers picking out the many flowers and berries arranged inside. There’s a note he’s taken out and put in his jacket, but Yukhei has a feeling about from who it is. He swallows the last of the berry and leans against the counter. Kun raises his head and tilts it. “Are you all right? Is it not good?”

“No—it was delicious.” Yukhei bites his lip. “Um… it’s from Taeil, right?”

Kun’s smile falls slowly. He looks away, embarrassed but also worried. “Yes. The office received it this morning.” He takes the basket in his arms and comes closer to Yukhei. “Um, Jungwoo told me. About you and the orphanage, and Taeil. I know you must be concerned. But let me promise you, none of us here would ever put you in harm’s way.”

Yukhei feels his heart squeeze in his chest. He nods slowly, feeling sorry and guilty. “Uh—thanks. I—I know. Thank you. A lot.” He takes a deep breath. “But—there’s something… I mean, you should be careful with him.”

Kun gives him an anxious look and Yukhei immediately feels bad. “No—uh! He’s not bad, I know he’s not.”

“But he does bad things?” Kun says blankly. “He works for bad people?”

Yukhei winces. He didn’t think he would have to talk to someone about this, not so soon. And certainly not someone like Kun, someone who, against all odds, had caught Taeil’s attention like that. Did Kun know? How could Yukhei tell him? Tell him everything?

He looks at Kun’s wistful expression then at the pretty basket in his arms. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do this.

“He’s a good man,” he answers. “He… he means good.”

“Is that what you’re trying to convince yourself?”

“No!” Yukhei exclaims, waving his hands. “No—I—really! He never hurt me. He… he would never hurt you.”

“That’s reassuring,” Kun sighs, and Yukhei knows he’s messed up. Kun takes the basket in his hand. His eyes travel to the other end of the avenue where Chenle’s moving the last of the boxes with Jungwoo.

Chenle watches Bulbasaur nudge Jungwoo’s Dratini while they play around the potted plants. Dratini slithers around the grassy carpet and comes to hide between his legs. He pats its head.

“Your Pokemon is so cute,” he says. Jungwoo smiles and comes next to him. Dratini trills and wraps itself on his arm when he leans down.

“You’re so lucky to be on an adventure…” Chenle picks up his Bulbasaur. “I wish I could travel Unova and take on the challenges.”

Jungwoo’s expression saddens, but he keeps smiling. “Well, when you’re old enough. You'll go on your adventure with Bulbasaur and meet all the Pokemon you want.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chenle sighs, placing Bulbasaur on his head. It croaks softly. “I’m just worried Kun won’t let me.”

Jungwoo’s quiet for a moment. He rubs the boy’s arm. “Well, your brother isn’t the one who’s going to decide that. You are.”

“I just wish he’d stop treating me like a kid all the time,” Chenle mumbles, glancing down. “I know I’m not an adult yet, but I can take care of myself.”

Jungwoo’s hand moves to his shoulder and he pulls him closer. When he replies, his voice is weak: “He’s… he’s just looking out for you. He wants what’s best for you.” Chenle looks up at him and Jungwoo’s eyes soften. He feels a sickness in his chest. “He loves you.”

Chenle smiles kindly and scratches Bulbasaur’s head. “I know…”

With a small sigh, he turns around and goes to the back of the shop to finish cleaning the boxes. But Jungwoo doesn’t move. Dratini climbs on his shoulder and bumps its nose against his cheek. He caresses its fin, distracted by the strangling feeling in his throat. He stares at the avenue’s entrance, glimmering and empty.

When the Pokemon nudges him under the eye, Jungwoo touches his cheek and feels the wetness on his fingers. Dratini lets out a warbling sound and Jungwoo wipes his eyes. He turns back to the shop and his gaze wanders to the other side of the avenue. Yukhei is alone at the café, flowers in his hands.

—

For Ten, battling is an art. Every new move opens to a potential course of actions, but they have to be coordinated. It’s like dancing, Donghyuck muses. Fabulous, eccentric, but most of all _fast_.

He watches Mark’s Growlithe shoot fire on Ten’s three interchanging Pokemon. Donghyuck memorizes his strategy which involves [Volt Switch](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Volt_Switch_\(move\)), Quick Attack and paralysis. But Mark has his own tricks up his sleeve, messing up Ten’s flow with Roar, Agility, and relentless blows of Flamethrower. When Ten sends out his [Zebstrika](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zebstrika_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Mark suddenly calls Growlithe back and releases Dewott.

‘He do what?!’ Donghyuck exclaims, bouncing up. ‘Type weak!’ Johnny pats his back and glances between the two trainers.

“Growlithe’s weakened. I think he wants to get used to battling at type disadvantage,” he says.

Ten orders Shock Wave. Mark has Dewott dodge then use Water Pulse. Zebstrika’s hit in the muzzle and the water splashes onto the shiny runway. Donghyuck perks up when he recognizes the tactic.

“Shut up,” Ten groans when he sees his Zebstrika almost slip. Dewott keeps up the Water Pulse, Zebstrika trying its most to avoid them without falling down. It’s after a few successive hits that Ten’s frowning face turns to a mischievous one. He claps his hands. “Your mane on the floor! Throw the water its way!”

The Pokemon ducks and drags the heavy water toward Dewott’s feet. The stage is overflowing. When Mark keeps calling for Water Pulse, Donghyuck hears Johnny laugh.

“Spark,” Ten says, “on the floor.”

Mark lets out a shout, but before Dewott can flee the electricity bursts through the water and shocks the Pokemon. Donghyuck gasps and shudders. He clutches Johnny’s arm. ‘Strong.’

Johnny’s smirking proudly at Ten. “He sure is.”

Donghyuck’s eyes focus on Ten and his Zebstrika, trying to pick out the battle's tics. He can tell Ten is determined but it makes him rush a bit. There’s still some lingering tension from their earlier confrontation, and Donghyuck can see that both Mark and Ten are getting frustrated from the battle. Their thoughts are elsewhere.

It ends kind of anti-climatically. Mark switches back to Growlithe and orders Flamethrower non-stop. He sounds so angry and desperate when he cries out the attack. Zebstrika is overpowered by all the wide-range special attacks and faints after the third blow. Donghyuck jumps at once and claps. Ten lets out an irked noise while Mark yells happily, crouching down when Growlithe runs over to him.

“You’re cleaning all this!” Ten exclaims, gesturing to the messy runway. He turns to Johnny with a sulking look. “I really didn’t want to lose to his brother too.”

Johnny walks over to him, smiling all the way, while Donghyuck hurries to the base of the runway. Mark skips down and throws himself on him the second he steps onto the wet floor. Donghyuck staggers back, surprised, but holds him where they stand. He’s shaking a little.

“I beat him,” he whispers when they pull away. “I beat all three of them.”

Donghyuck stops, feeling slightly angry. Is this what it was about? Some idea of vengeance against his brother’s friends for leaving him alone? Mark sees his face and quickly shakes his head.

“Uh—hey! No! It’s just… I saw them all the time when my brother sent me pictures or took videos. He always used to say how strong they were. I just—I just feel good, you know?”

Donghyuck nods, letting out a long breath. He touches Mark’s shoulder softly and looks him in the eyes. He signs, slowly: ‘I need talk you.’

Mark’s eyes widen. “Uh—OK? W—what’s wrong?”

‘After,’ Donghyuck says, heart aching. ‘After battle. Clean first.’

Though Mark’s worried, he nods and lets Donghyuck help him dry the stage. It’s a good half an hour where they mop and wipe the floor while Ten and Johnny laze together on the sofa, talking and laughing. Donghyuck and Mark pass them a teasing comment here and there, some which make Johnny blush bright red while Ten gives them the hand. But after a while of cleaning, Donghyuck catches a silence and turns to see Johnny caress Ten's solemn and miserable face. Ten hides himself in Johnny’s chest and shakes stiffly. Johnny stands up and takes them to the corridor backstage. Mark’s caught the scene, and he glances worryingly at Donghyuck before going to dry the last part of the runway.

Donghyuck’s arms and knees are aching when they finish. Ten and Johnny come back in the room. Mark goes to sit with Johnny on the sofa, making tentative conversation with him. Ten’s eyes are a bit red, but his face is confident. Donghyuck climbs to the runway’s edge while the leader goes to stand on the stage. His Emolga is up first again, and Donghyuck sends out Pignite.

Mark lets out a long cheer and Johnny claps. Emolga twirls in the air while Pignite snuffles harshly. Donghyucks pops his lips and winks at her. He should feel excited, taking on another Gym challenge, battling in front of Johnny, standing on the grounds where Kai made his fame, a runway for stars—but there’s just nervousness now, and not the good kind.

“OK, let’s see what you got!” Ten raises his hand and throws it down, and the lights flash.

Donghyuck stomps twice. He knows Ten’s going to use Volt Switch again and as annoying as it is, he might be able to use it to his advantage. If Pignite is quick enough, she can attack each Pokemon the second they land on the floor. She shoots embers around the Emolga, but it only grazes its pelt while it flies around.

“Volt Switch!”

Donghyuck claps and immediately stomps. Pignite dodges the ball of electricity and summons the fire from her snout. While Ten’s Pokemon switches, he glimpses briefly at Johnny and Mark. The [Flaaffy](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flaaffy_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) appears on the stage and Pignite’s already charging toward it. The hit is clumsy. But then Donghyuck sees the string of static spreading from Flaaffy’s wool to Pignite’s body. He gasps in panic and quickly shuffles back. Pignite catches the noise and hurriedly retreats down the runway. She whines, shaking up when the electricity climbs around her arms.

Ten smiles up to his eyes. “Looks like you’ve picked up our boy’s signals. Did Mark teach you? It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” His happy expression falls at once. “Volt Switch.”

Donghyuck grunts and slides his foot across the floor with a squeaking sound. Flaaffy charges first, Pignite wiggling her ears before using Defense Curl and throwing herself off its course. Though Flaaffy misses, more static flows out. Donghyuck taps his chest three times and pops his lips when Pignite’s eyes meet his. She growls, determined, but Donghyuck’s getting increasingly worried. The Emolga remerges, Ten still has two more Pokemon. Donghyuck needs to get rid of the static.

He gets the idea to make Pignite hold the Flame Charge to burn it out. She evades the continued Volt Switch, struggling around the runway between the interchanging Pokemon while surrounded by flames. Mark cries out encouragements every second and Donghyuck gets his momentum back. Flaaffy and Emolga land hits, but Pignite’s fire is unrelenting. Ten’s attacks are sharp and precise but it’s still a hard match against her power. Donghyuck notices, when his two Pokemon have gotten weaker, that he’s distracted. His face isn’t the same as before. The energy’s left his body and voice, and his eyes look wistful. Donghyuck would feel a bit offended at the lack of enthusiasm, but the need to win the battle is more important. Whatever—or whoever, Donghyuck guesses—Ten’s thinking about, it’s making his battling too stern.

“Electro Ball,” he orders.

Donghyuck stomps for Ember to counter the attack. The electricity and fire blow up in the air, leaving a burst of smoke that obscures the Emolga. Donghyuck tries to catch sight of it through the harsh lights, but Ten’s quick to take advantage of the confusion.

“Shock Wave!”

The bright yellow light zaps through the smoke and strikes Pignite in the chest. Donghyuck flinches as she squeals and falls back, and he immediately stomps again. _Come on, it’s weak! One last push!_ Pignite stands up and lets out a violent burst of fire. The flames are intense and they rush toward the Emolga to burn it at once. The Pokemon squeaks frightfully and falls fainting onto the stage.

Mark cheers excitedly, but Johnny looks worried. Donghyuck knows he’s just triggered [Blaze](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blaze_\(Ability\)). Which means Pignite’s state is becoming critical. _Shit, and Ten’s still got Zebstrika after Flaaffy._

“Don’t give up, Hyuck!” Mark exclaims. “Come on, Pignite! Win this!”

Ten sends out Flaaffy back and raises an eyebrow when Donghyuck waits for him. Donghyuck blows Pignite a kiss and nods. She snuffles, small flames blowing out of her snout. When Donghyuck looks back at Ten, he finds him scowling, but not in anger. The man takes a deep breath and rubs his hand over his face. He stares at Donghyuck intently.

“Take Down!”

Donghyuck startles and he even hears Johnny make a noise of surprise. He stomps twice. The flames that envelop Pignite are bigger and more powerful, and she charges toward the static-covered Flaaffy that’s hurdling toward her. Donghyuck braces for the impact and jolts when he hears the crackle of fire fade inside the room. When he peeks back at the runway, Flaaffy is lying beside the spotlight while Pignite is stepping back toward him, breathing harshly.

“Shit, that was close!” Mark shouts.

Donghyuck lets out a breath of relief, but there’s no time to recover. Ten retrieves his Pokemon and takes out his last Ultra Ball. Donghyuck feels his throat constrict with the pressure. He swallows and shakes all over. How is he going to take on the full-powered Pokemon?

“You know, I never really planned on becoming Gym leader,” Ten suddenly says. He throws the ball up and Zebstrika lands on the floor. Its mane flashes and it stomps its foot while grunting. Ten crosses his arms. “I came here to become Jongin’s apprentice two years ago. He… stepped down after Plasma. He said he trusted me to take over.”

‘You don’t like, you?’ Donghyuck asks.

“I don’t regret it,” Ten replies. His eyes fall on Mark. “But there are other things I do.”

Donghyuck glances at Mark, who looks at Ten sadly. The leader whistles sharply to get his attention back. His hand is raised.

“Let’s finish this,” he says. “Shock Wave!”

Zebstrika raises its mane that glows bright blue. Donghyuck claps and stomps. Pignite rolls away with difficulty and summons Flame Charge. Donghyuck prays with all his mind and body that she holds on. Ten orders Volt Switch again. The waves that deploy around the Pokemon are absorbed into Pignite’s fire, but what Donghyuck doesn’t expect is Ten to follow up with Flame Charge as well.

The Pokemon collide, flames bursting all over the place. Pignite staggers backward when the smoke blows up and Ten immediately shouts: “Shock Wave!”

Without a second’s delay, Zebstrika thrusts its body forward and its mane shoots the electricity. The flash of lightning is brutal and sudden, Donghyuck can’t react in time. His hand hits his mouth when Pignite is shocked and thrown back on the runway. There’s not a single noise in the room when she stops moving.

He’s frozen in place, the realization sinking in multiple times in his head before he can take it in. When it happens, a weight fall over him. He lost? Did he think he wouldn't ever lose? His shaking hand slips from his mouth to Pignite’s Pokeball. He forces himself not to look at her while she disappears inside the ball. His Pokemon fainted. He failed the battle, but more than that he failed Pignite. Donghyuck stares down, emotion clogging his throat, and he feels tears rise to his eyes.

Ten squints when Donghyuck doesn’t move. “Oh. It’s over?” He sounds rather disappointed, but Donghyuck doesn’t care. He can’t even think.

“No—wait!” Donghyuck turns his head to see Mark on his feet and gaping wide-eyed at him. “Hyuck, wait! You…”

And then it hits him. Chansey. Terrified, he glances back at Ten and quickly raises his hand. Donghyuck swallows and finds Chansey’s Pokeball in his jacket. He takes it out and stares hard at it. He doesn’t want to do it. He doesn’t want to fight with her, he promised he never would. But his mind at the moment is clouded with frustration and despair. Pignite would want him to keep fighting for her. He couldn’t give up after all that he put her through.

 _I’m so sorry_ , he thinks. He carefully opens the capsule. Chansey’s round shape forms in the light and the next second she pops up, all pink and bouncy. She chirps happily when she sees him, but then takes in his frightened expression and the scene. Ten seems surprised to see the Pokemon.

‘We battle,’ Donghyuck tells her with the most regretful expression he can muster, ‘I’m so sorry.’

But Chansey shakes her head and gives him a smile. Donghyuck has to trust her, he has to believe in them. This was going to happen sooner or later, but he wishes they weren't in the climax of a Gym battle.

He quickly retrieves his Pokedex and scans her over. When he sees the move list, he almost chokes. _Oh my god_ , Donghyuck thinks, half-laughing, half in panic, _what the hell did my mom teach her?_ He goes through the list: Heal Pulse, Egg Bomb, Sing, Psychic, Protect, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Bulldoze, Shadow Ball… and he almost falls to his knees when he sees _Giga Impact_. How did he never know about this? He thought she only knew Egg Bomb, Sing and Psychic. The hilarity of the situation suddenly turns to worry. Why did Chansey have all these powerful attack moves? He always thought of her as a soft and harmless Pokemon. What was all this?

“Is everything OK?” Ten asks hesitantly.

Donghyuck puts his Pokedex back and waves his hands. All he needs to do is coordinate with Chansey and they could win this.

“Hyuck, you can do it!” Mark chants. “You got this, dude! Come on, Chansey!”

“Let’s go, Donghyuck!” Johnny cheers. “Ten, get a load of that Pokemon!”

Ten shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Donghyuck looks at Chansey and nods. She doesn't know all the signals, so they need to look at each other. They have to be quick.

“OK, battle!” Ten shouts. “Use Flame Charge!”

‘Psyche!’ Donghyuck signs as fast as possible.

Mark’s yell stretches out along Zebstrika’s flame-fueled race toward Chansey. She turns around and raises her small arms. The blue light envelops Zebstrika and throws it up. Donghyuck hides his eyes behind his hands.

“Oh my god!” Mark screams. The next second, Donghyuck hears a screech and a loud thud. He peeks to see Zebstrika struggling in front of him where it’s just been slammed down. Mark and Johnny are both yelling. Breathless, Donghyuck catches Chansey’s eyes behind the Pokemon. There’s a small glint in them, and Donghyuck can’t believe it.

“Get up!” Ten grumbles. “Shock Wave!”

It’s too fast once again; the flash of lightning strikes Chansey on her side. She tumbles back, letting out a pained noise. Donghyuck’s blood freezes and something much more vicious invades his body. He grinds his teeth when he finds her eyes again. ‘Ice!’

She braces herself and shoots the beam effortlessly. Donghyuck hears Mark scream out a “ _What?!_ ” but it’s mixed up inside Zebstrika’s screech. The ice strikes the Pokemon’s body and freezes the lower part of its legs. Ten growls in frustration.

“Flame Charge, burn it!”

Donghyuck isn’t letting him off so easily. ‘Egg!’

Chansey picks up the egg from her pouch, warbles fiercely and _[hurls](https://goo.gl/images/XusYXT) _it at Zebstrika. Donghyuck is on the floor. The explosion that comes with the hit is the deepest, loudest thing, but he can clearly hear Mark screaming at the top of his lungs. Zebstrika’s fire bursts through the smoke and it charges toward Chansey. Donghyuck claps but she’s not fast enough; the Pokemon's fire catches her growths. She scoots away, chirping frightfully. Donghyuck hisses in anger.

“Charge forward!” Ten calls. “Shock Wave!”

‘Shadow!’ Donghyuck slams both fists on his chest then shakes them. ‘ _Hold!_ ’

Zebstrika’s mane bursts out with sparks of electricity and it sprints toward Chansey. She holds her arms in the center of her body and forms the black ball of energy. Donghyuck locks eyes with her, holding up his fingers. _Wait for it!_

The Shock Wave shoots right into the ball. Chansey is pushed back, but she resists, eyes glowing bright. The Shadow Ball grows bigger and thicker as the Zebstrika approaches at full speed. When the mane finally collides with the ball, Donghyuck tears his hands apart. _Now!_

Chansey shrills and the Shadow Ball blows up. The black bursts of energy explode on Zebstrika and boom into the room. Sparks of electricity fly up with streaks of smog, obscuring the entire stage. Donghyuck watches it unfold, holding his breath, his heartbeat racing. When Chansey slides back to his side, the smoke clears on the runway. Ten’s Pokemon is beaten.

“Holy shit!” Mark shrieks, leaping over the sofa to the stage. “Oh my god! Donghyuck!”

Screeching in exhilaration, Donghyuck runs over to Chansey and buries his head on hers. She’s vibrating, he notices, but that might be his own body as well. He can't believe he just won a Gym challenge with her. He topples over when Mark’s weight drops on them. “Oh my god, Donghyuck! That was insane! Dude!”

He rolls over and laughs until his cheeks hurt. He sits up and hugs them together as good as he can.

“Donghyuck!” Johnny runs over to him and locks him in a tight hug. Donghyuck feels himself be lifted from the floor and spun around. “You totally did it, Donghyuck! Chansey was amazing!”

Johnny drops him back on the floor and Donghyuck staggers, dizzy from the rush. He sees Ten next to Johnny, smiling softly. “Congratulations! Your Pokemon are really something!”

Donghyuck flashes him a grin and bows. ‘Thank you! I really scared during battle.’

“I could see. But you pulled through. You trusted your Pokemon, I admire that.”

“I can’t believe Chansey knows all those moves!” Mark exclaims, patting the Pokemon’s head. “Wow! Now I definitely want to battle with you!”

Donghyuck giggles and slaps his arm, but when they lock eyes, he’s reminded of what he was supposed to tell him. His happy, breathless face turns to a solemn one. Mark starts, puzzled, then goes quiet as well. Donghyuck caresses Chansey’s face and blows her one last kiss. _Thank you so much._ She chirps in glee and he puts her back in her ball. He holds it close to his chest and breathes out heavily, feeling like he’s just accomplished the greatest thing in the world.

“OK, come with me, I’ll give you your badges,” Ten says. He takes them out the corridor and back to the elevator. Donghyuck’s eyes don’t leave Mark’s. They look at each other in silence while Johnny and Ten talk animatedly.

Ten’s office is on the last floor, designed more as a lounge than a work room. He opens one of the wardrobes and takes out a jewelry box. Donghyuck retrieves Johnny’s case and shows it off to him. Ten smiles brightly when he gives them the badges, golden and shaped in lightning bolts. Donghyuck places it next to Yuta’s and realizes with a swelling feeling of excitement that he’s made it halfway.

“Congratulations, really,” Ten repeats. “You both deserved this—” A ringing sound comes through his dress pocket, interrupting them. He takes out his X-Transceiver and frowns. “Oh. It’s… the bridge office? I better take this. Excuse me.”

He shoots Johnny a look and steps out into the hall. Mark looks at the nifty badges in their case, then he shakes Donghyuck’s shoulders. “Dude, we did it! Four badges left, man!”

“You two are fast!” Johnny says. “I’m so happy to have seen you both. I barely recognized you from how much you’ve grown travelling and battling! Ah—it makes me feel like a proud parent…”

“Thanks, man,” Mark replies, laughing, “I almost can’t believe it either.”

Donghyuck closes the case and puts it back in his bag. Mark’s already looking at him when he raises his eyes. This is it. He has to tell him now, while Johnny’s still here.

“What is it, Donghyuck?” the man asks.

Donghyuck motions to the sofa in the center of the room. Mark goes and sits next to him while Johnny takes the armchair beside them. Mark looks nervous, and Donghyuck nods at him. _This is for him, for his brother._ He takes a deep breath and gives them a calm face.

‘I need tell you something.’

—

The numbers on the screen load: _100% complete_. Taeil lowers his hand under the slot where the black disk slowly ejects. He slides it out and holds it between his fingers. It’s light and smooth, fragile to the touch.

There. _Everything you ever wanted_ , Taeil thinks. His eyes scour the empty laboratory. Blue screens, glass, wires, lights, machines, and the world’s miracle held in his hand. He’s done it, after all these years, after all these promises. Science has prevailed. Where’s the grand feeling of discovery, of success? Why does the euphoria leave to dread?

Taeil turns around and lets out a startled noise. “Ah—” He bumps back against the machine and clutches the disk against his chest. The man in black stands in the center of the room, holding his gaze.

“Oh,” Taeil breathes out, “oh, I’ll never get used to that.”

“The Lord asks for you on the deck,” he says.

Taeil sighs and walks down the few stairs of the laboratory's floor. “Yes, well, he wants a lot of things, doesn’t he?”

The man in black frowns lightly. Taeil gives him a tight smile. “Sorry. I’ll be there. Should I turn around?”

The man rolls his eyes. Taeil pivots anyway, looking back at the machine. He takes out a square case into which he slots the disk. _Click_. The sound makes him pause. Such a perfect fit.

“Then why isn’t it,” Taeil mumbles, eyes dropping to his hands. “Why can’t I hear it? I’m sure it'll work, but…” He turns around. “What do you think, Ya—” Taeil closes his mouth and smiles tightly. It’s not like he was expecting him to stay.

He closes the case. _Click_. Taeil almost flinches. When did the sounds turn angry? When did the laboratory's lights turn so harsh? It’s cold, but why does he only feel it now? He sits down in front of the computer and types in the distributing sequence. The numbers sound off in different notes, but the only thing he can hear is sweet, sweet laughter in his head.

—

Donghyuck was good with people. His mother used to say that he had a way of listening to them, of picking out the details in their voice and faces, that he could properly feel what they felt, without them having to say it. Empathy. Donghyuck thinks that maybe this is the kind of empathy Junmyeon asked of him when he sent him out on his adventure.

But if there’s a thing about feeling too much, it's about feeling too much for others. It’s what he worries now when he sees Mark’s terrified face. It’s full of fear and hurt, and almost as heartbroken as it was yesterday inside the Ferris Wheel. Donghyuck’s hands shake. Johnny hasn’t said a word since he began the descriptions, so he's only followed Mark’s changing expressions, becoming graver each second.

“Wh… what?” Mark’s eyes fall down. “Y—you’ve been dreaming of my brother?”

‘I dream as him,’ Donghyuck restates. ‘I see, he see. His memory.’

“How is that possible?” Mark asks, voice trembling. “H—how…” Then he stops, his eyes widen and his brings his hand into fists on each side of his face. “Oh my god—”

“Wait, Donghyuck, Mark, I think I know how,” Johnny suddenly says. They look at him in question. Johnny’s face is a little tight but he doesn’t show any signs of panic. “I remember when we started travelling together... Mark, your brother caught a Pokemon when we were in Striaton City.”

“[Munna](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Munna_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!” Mark exclaims. “He had a Munna!”

“That’s right. Munna is the Dream Eater Pokemon,” Johnny explains. He takes out his X-Transceiver and finds something on it. When he shows it to them, Donghyuck sees it’s a Pokedex file copy. “It eats the dreams of people and Pokemon. It can also project those dreams by expelling a mist. Munna will seek out people and Pokemon when they have nightmares.” He puts it away and comes to sit next to Mark, who’s back to staring fixedly at the empty space in front of them, looking scared out of his mind.

“Donghyuck…” Johnny grabs both their arms. “This is just my hypothesis, but I think his Munna is trying to communicate with you. It might have sensed something in you and projected his memories.”

The words are heavy in Donghyuck’s head. He'd never heard of something like that, but it didn't sound impossible. There was still a lot about Pokemon the world didn't know about. If the trainer's Munna sought him out, then there must've been a reason for it.

‘But…’ Donghyuck’s hands linger in the air. ‘But, me, why—’ He freezes when he hears a sob. Mark’s hands are suddenly covering his eyes and he’s shaking.

“Hyuck—your dream, your—your first one—” Donghyuck slides closer and instinctively wraps his arms around him. There’s a terrible thought that’s running in his mind, but he isn’t capable of letting it in completely.

“The first dream?” Johnny asks. “The one in Floccesy? The one you said was in—”

Johnny trails off when Mark’s breath hitches, and the moment Donghyuck gets it, his heart drops in his stomach.

“He... He jumped after—”

Donghyuck pulls him against his chest as hard as he can, but Mark pushes him off. “N—no! No! He—he jumped! Right? You told me he jumped after the—the man—that it was the king of Plasma! It was the man from the Ferris Wheel! They—they fell—”

“Hey, hey—Mark, no—”

“Oh my god…” Mark chokes up, his face twisted in pure agony. Donghyuck feels tears stream down his face and his heart is breaking apart. What had he done? Why didn’t he think about it sooner?

“Mark, Donghyuck, both of you stop, OK?” Johnny snaps, grip tightening on their arms. “Listen to me. Will you listen to me?”

Mark cries out, clutching Donghyuck’s hand. “Why did he do that…” Johnny takes his face in his hands.

“Listen to me, Mark, OK? I know your brother. You know him too. Think for a second, OK? If Donghyuck’s furthest dream about him was when Plasma collapsed, then he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t be gone if you received that message from him. When was it?”

“In—in April…” Mark gasps and hiccups. “He sent that to me in April. ‘I need your help.’ I need your help—I need y—”

Johnny shushes him. Mark buries his head in Donghyuck’s chest, breathing out harshly, and Donghyuck's in so much pain he could vomit. He tries to get Mark to look at him but he won’t meet their eyes.

‘He OK,’ Donghyuck insists with Johnny. ‘We find him. We find. We find.’

“What if he’s not?” Mark croaks. “He said he needed my help. God—why the fuck would he do that? Why would he jump? Why would Munna reach out to Hyuck?”

“Maybe something's come up with Plasma,” Johnny says, beckoning him up. “You need to believe in him, Mark. You and I both know he’s out there, somewhere. Look, Donghyuck will see if he keeps getting any dreams, OK? Maybe there’s a way to communicate with Munna. We’re going to find him.”

Mark sniffles and wipes his eyes. He nods weakly, Donghyuck still crying at his side. The most agonizing feeling is spreading inside his chest. He hates this. He hates that it has to be like this, but he can't do anything and that's the worst about it. The feeling of being powerless. He hates feeling like he's losing his heart and soul. Donghyuck takes both of Mark's hands and breathes with him. In and out, in and out. _I'm here_ , he thinks, and Mark entwines their fingers.

“Hey—” They raise their heads when Ten jogs back into the room. “There’s a commotion at the Drawbridge—oh.” He glances from them to Johnny who quickly stands up and comes to his side.

“I’ll tell you after. What’s going on?”

“Um—there’s an emergency at the Drawbridge. Some people are blocking the way. The bridge was supposed to be raised for repairs after today, so I don’t know if any of you are planning on leaving for Driftveil before that.”

“We better go find Jungwoo and the others…” Mark says. Donghyuck squeezes their hands.

“Maybe you should stay for a while,” Ten offers.

“No, we—we need to get going,” Mark replies, looking hesitantly at them. “But… thanks.”

Donghyuck dries the last of his tears and nods along. Johnny leans down and hugs them both. “I’m coming to Driftveil with you guys. Ten and I are seeing Yuta for the Tournament. We can meet you at the bridge in half an hour.”

“I need to go make some calls,” Ten says. “Just stay at the bridge’s gate, OK? Text Johnny when you get there.”

He touches Mark on the shoulder in comfort before exiting the room in a hurry. They pace back to the corridor. Johnny leaves them in the elevator before going to catch up with Ten. Donghyuck turns to face Mark when the doors close. His eyes are heavy and dull, but he manages a smile when they look at each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Donghyuck bites his lip. ‘Before, I'm not sure about dream. And… I don’t want hurt you.’

“Still hurts,” Mark says plainly, which stabs Donghyuck right in the heart. “But it’s OK. It’s gotta hurt, right?”

 _Does it?_ Donghyuck tiredly asks himself. But his mind goes blank when Mark steps forward and hugs him again. Donghyuck wraps his arms around his shoulders and sighs into his neck. The elevator sinks to the floor, mechanical whirs sending vibrations up Donghyuck’s skin, but he can feel the heartbeat thudding against his.

—

The rain rages on. After leaving the Pokemon Center, Mark and Donghyuck find Jungwoo and Yukhei at the entrance of the Musical Theater, in front of a shiny green pickup, its sides and tailgate built in wood. Chenle is arguing with Kun on wanting to sit in the back despite the heavy rainfall. There’s only space for three people at the front, which means they’ll need to open their umbrellas and slot themselves around the planks between the crates and chests.

Before they leave, Donghyuck and Mark gather them inside the theater to brief them about the situation. Mark tells Kun and Chenle about his brother and Donghyuck recounts his dreams. Kun is obviously worried, but there’s a protective instinct that takes over. He promises to watch out and keep travelling with them until everything is resolved. It makes Donghyuck relieved but most of all feel safe. Chenle is rather shocked to hear about Mark’s story and the dreams. He hugs them tightly and swears he’ll help him find his brother.

Jungwoo promises he'll call Junmyeon when they arrive in Driftveil to ask about the trainer. Donghyuck can’t believe everything ended up being connected like that, and Jungwoo advises him again to be careful. Yukhei stays surprisingly quiet until they climb onto the pickup. He goes with Mark, Donghyuck and Chenle inside the cargo space, while Jungwoo sticks with Kun at the front. Yukhei stares up at the sky in worry.

They drive through Nimbasa’s gate. Johnny calls Donghyuck to tell him they’ll be arriving at the [Drawbridge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TraPkxmj5uY) in a while. They exit onto Route 5 where Kun drives them on the path to the bridge. Donghyuck gazes at the surrounding forest and mountains, shrouded in the rain, and bounces slightly while he sits in the back of the pickup. He can hear the water in front of them. It’s after a while that the sound of the commotion approaches. They turn on their knees to see the bridge ahead.

There’s one police car at the entrance and a whole crowd gathered next to the operating office. The disruption on the bridge seems to have settled down, but the traffic has been slowed. Kun passes the pickup in front of the gate alongside a few people, walking or on their bikes. Donghyuck watches Nimbasa City disappear as they roll onto the metal road.

They barely make it pass the first block on the structure before the pickup abruptly stops. Yukhei tumbles against the cargo and Mark almost trips over when he tries to stand up to get a better look. There’s honking and shouts in front of them. Donghyuck sees about five burly bikermen standing in a circle, absorbed in an argument and blocking the road with their bikes and their Pokemon.

Mark quickly jumps down to the pickup’s side and onto the bridge. Donghyuck follows him until they’re next to Kun’s window. “Hey! You two stay back there.”

“What’s going on?” Mark asks, stepping forward.

“They said it was motorcycling teams battling on the bridge. No one’s been able to break it up.”

They stare ahead at the scene. Suddenly, someone steps out from the crowd and approaches the bikers. It’s a boy with strawberry hair in a skirt and holding an umbrella. Donghyuck watches with Mark in worry when the bikers notice him. The boy says something that no one catches. There’s finger pointing and waves of dismissal from the bikers, then he takes out a Luxury Ball from his raincoat and sends out a Pokemon. Donghyuck perks up when the light transforms into a [Houndoom](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Houndoom_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Curious, the bikers bring forward their Pokemon, a horde of [Beartic](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Beartic_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Before Donghyuck can react, Mark rushes to the boy’s side. Donghyuck hurries over to him, waving clumsily back at Kun and Jungwoo who call after them.

“Hey! Hey—wait! I’ll battle with you!” Mark shouts over to the strawberry-haired boy who turns around. His sweet face lights up the whole bridge. He blows out a pink bubble-gum and raises an eyebrow. The Houndoom grows viciously at his side, and Donghyuck’s startled by the contrast between the trainer and his Pokemon.

“Uh—I’m Mark! This is Donghyuck.”

“I’m [Jaemin](https://goo.gl/images/3noGfH),” he says and winks. “Nice to meet ya. But it’s fine, I got this.”

Jaemin turns to his Houndoom and motions his head forward. Without warning, the Pokemon leaps forward and immediately releases _Fire Blast_. He hardly flinches. Despite the rainfall, the flames erupt in full power, causing the crowd to scream and retreat. The bikers’ Beartic stagger back. Donghyuck braces for a showdown, but the men seem more impressed than angry.

“No fighting on the bridge, please!” Jaemin yells over to them, popping another bubble. Houndoom snarls beside him. “We’ve got places to be!”

The bikers glance at each other, then the one at the front nods and salutes him with a smirk. They turn around and retrieve their Pokemon. Mark gapes at the scene in disbelief and awe. Jaemin chuckles lightly and nudges him with his elbow. “Told ya.”

“Damn, what! Yo—your Houndoom rocks!”

“Thanks.” Jaemin flashes him a grin and brings his Pokemon back. The crowd on the bridge slowly disperses with the bikers and the vehicles move along.

“Hey!” Donghyuck turns around to see Yukhei waving for them at the back of the pickup. “Guys! Come back! Let’s go!”

“Oh, we better go back. Hey, you going to Driftveil? You wanna ride?”

Jaemin surprises a little. “Oh, really?”

Donghyuck nods happily and gestures for him to come with them. Jaemin chews on his gum and stares at him. He smiles prettily. “OK, sure! Thanks!”

Mark races them back to the pickup where he quickly introduces Jaemin to Kun and Jungwoo, asking if he can join. Kun sees the three of them and practically obliges Jaemin to climb on, telling them to sit tight. They make their way to the tailgate where Chenle and Yukhei wait for them.

“Hey, guys! This is Jaemin! He’s coming with us!”

Jaemin waves at them excitedly. Chenle takes an immediate interest in him and asks about his Pokemon. The pickup drives forward, taking them across the bridge. Donghyuck talks with Mark and Yukhei while looking out at the sea. The rain stirs the waves, bathing everything in a cold gray.

“Ah, this weather’s crap,” Jaemin grouses. “Let’s put on some music!”

“Oh! Do you like EXO?” Mark asks, taking out his X-Transceiver. “I wanted to listen to Kai’s movie’s songs for a while!”

Jaemin gazes over to Driftveil City approaching in the distance, and he blows another bubble. “Play [Sign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig1D5DVP5MY).”

Mark starts the song and tells Jaemin about their challenge against Chanyeol at Virbank. Jaemin seems pleasantly surprised when he hears about each of their adventures. He smiles charmingly. There's something about him that's kind of hard to resist. Jaemin tells them he's from the north, that he's been travelling since the beginning of the year with his three Pokemon: Houndoom, [Wigglytuff](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wigglytuff_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Druddigon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Druddigon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Mark's thrilled about them and asks if they can battle when they reach the city. Donghyuck's impressed, especially when Jaemin tells him he's his age. Donghyuck wonders what he's come for and points to the city in the horizon.

‘You do what?’

“I’m going to find the Gym leader,” Jaemin says, tender look shifting in his eyes.

 _“My heart that was only for you,”_ sings the soft voice, _“turns into nothing but a pile of ash—”_

“Oh—of Driftveil?” Mark asks. “Who is it?”

_“I threw away all my memories of you—”_

“He’s a guy who used to take care of me when I was a kid,” he answers. “I heard he became the Gym leader in Driftveil. I travelled here so I could thank him.”

_“—and it’s all a sign that this is the end.”_

Yukhei falters and smiles strangely. “You travelled Unova just to find him?”

_“One by one, showing your sign, sign, signs—”_

Donghyuck raises his hand. ‘You know he there you?’

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all cool,” Jaemin reassures, smiling.

_“—in the end, I found your lie, lie, lie.”_

Chenle asks a few questions about Driftveil City and Mark mentions the Tournament. It's apparently a big event in the region where all trainers gather to compete. Donghyuck thinks about Pignite for a few moments and focuses on Jaemin’s face while he talks with Yukhei.

_“Saying that you love me might even burn down our break up, oh no—”_

Donghyuck raises his head, looking at the red towers and suspenders hung above them. The sky gives a low rumble, giving strength to the storm. He keeps his eyes open and lets the rain fall on his face. The blaring horn of a ship resounds far away.

_“—so now I’ll say bye, bye, bye.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I know I like erased all the glamour of Nimbasa City and Elesa's electrifying battles and im sorry!!! it's just that the mood's changed with this AU. I hope this was good!  
> 1.2: yall go on Chansey's bulbapedia page and see the things she can learn. like. oh my lord. also check out the anime section of the page for Egg bomb. 
> 
> 2: Jaemin.... my lad.................urgh my heart
> 
> 3: I need to say that after this chapter I might take a slight break, because there is another fic I absolutely need to get out of my system (especially before nct vision debuts). I'll keep updating when I can because I love this story and I wanna thank everyone for keeping up with me!!! thanks guys and happy holidays, take care of yourselves! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, i'm the worst. hey guys we're back! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time! I sincerely hope I've kept the flow of this story correctly because I love it and it's hard to adjust after a while when I felt uninspired.... thank you always for reading with me! THE PLOT KICKS IN. like fully and lightning fast so I'm sorry if it feels abrupt because it's been a while! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!

The rushing wind turns to a storm, stirring the range. Thunder booms in the distance, the dark clouds casting shadows over the sea of trees. He stares ahead listening for the powerful screech that erupts over the mountains. The pink Pokemon coos at his side and nudges his head. He strokes its long leaves.

“I know. You miss the sun. It hasn’t stopped raining…” He looks over to the range and catches sight of the fiery glow in the wisp of white. The next second, fire bursts from it, searing the mountain peak. The cry that echoes to the cliff is harsh and angry.

He sighs and leaves the Pokemon. “I’ll go get him.” It trills in worry, floating backward. He waits, feeling the wind against his back, the cold sinking in his heart, then runs forward. The ground of the cliff disappears when he leaps over the edge and he falls. For a moment he lets his body go, closing his eyes and letting the sensation of the emptiness overcome him—until the familiar surge of electricity draws near, sparking in the air, and he collapses on the hard weight that rises beneath him. When he opens his eyes, the sky is alight with fire bolts, and it’s raining.

—

[Driftveil City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhcA0RkVE-4) has changed. Donghyuck’s been to the ports once with his mother when he was younger. It’s not the rainstorm that’s dulled the sight of the ocean and warm grounds of the city. Something in the atmosphere’s altered, not for better or worse, just different. Donghyuck can sense it when they drive to the Pokemon Center, crossing the big markets, lighthouses and residences. The buildings have developed considerably over the years, likely due to the mining activity in the city, and he gapes at the beautiful emerald rooves of the edifices with Chenle and Yukhei.

It’s late in the afternoon when they settle inside the Center. Donghyuck gives a snack to Chansey and Pignite, then shows her Ten’s badge and apologizes heartfully. She doesn’t seem sad at all, and even pats him on the head when he laughs. It makes him wonder if he’ll start using Chansey for battles now that they’ve won one together. He’s still terrified of having his Pokemon faint, but it’s something that he decides he should overcome if he’s going to keep taking on the League. She trusts him, always believes in him, and he thinks he wants to show the world what his Pokemon can do.

He texts his mother a message then leaves with Kun and Chenle to the lobby to meet the others. Mark and Jaemin have been getting along marvellously. Jaemin is undeniably fun to talk to and be with, but he loses focus easily. He gets distracted when they talk about battling and doesn’t seem at all interested in challenges.

“What? Why don’t you wanna battle?” Mark asks when Jaemin refuses the offer.

“It’s not really my thing, I don’t like it,” he answers. At his side, Jungwoo gives him a curious look.

“But you’re so good at it,” Chenle tells him. “Your Pokemon are really strong.”

“I prefer just taking care of them,” Jaemin tells him. “I always wanted to work in a daycare actually. I’d like to be a breeder.”

Donghyuck perks up. ‘My mother work day care before. You like Egg you?’

Jaemin almost jumps out of his seat. “Do I!”

Donghyuck excitedly shows him Junmyeon's Egg and their friends gather around. Kun watches fondly while Chenle tells Jaemin about the basics of incubation Donghyuck’s taught him. Yukhei suddenly insists that he can hear it. He says it’ll hatch soon, to everyone’s surprise. ‘You know how?’

Yukhei gives a lopsided smile. “Uh—ah, I can just feel it, you know? Little guy’s gonna come out soon!”

“Damn, I wonder what kind of Pokemon it’s gonna be,” Mark says, patting the case, then glances at Donghyuck. “Well… I’m sure you’ll take great care of it.”

He smiles and Donghyuck’s heart stutters in his chest. He can’t help the blush that comes over his face. Donghyuck nods, distracted. Then Jaemin suddenly gets up. “I’m gonna leave now,” he announces.

“What? Now?” Mark exclaims in confusion. “Are you going to the Gym? To see the guy?”

Jaemin puts on his raincoat and avoids his eyes. “Yeah—he’s not at the Gym usually.”

“Do you know where he is?” Kun asks. “Is he still in the city?”

Jaemin nods. He pauses for a second before looking at them. “You guys can come if you want. I’ll take you there.”

“Oh—yeah, let’s go! We can meet the Gym leader!” Mark stands up and turns to Jungwoo and Kun. “Uh—can we go?”

“Of course, why not,” Jungwoo answers. “We can come back for dinner after.”

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Jaemin smirks. “He’s gonna treat us to food.”

They leave the Pokemon Center, stepping out with their umbrellas in the rain. Jaemin seems unsure of the place he's taking them to and it’s even harder to find their way with the weather, but he says it’s at the northern end of the city, atop a flat hill. He has them stop at the market first so he can buy a gift—a dozen Moomoo Milks. Donghyuck notices Yukhei light up when he sees the crate, but then he falters, looking at Jaemin strangely. The boy catches his eye and smiles.

Kun manages to find the streetway leading up to the elevated paths of the city. Donghyuck sees the big building hidden behind the trees. It resembles an old church, the grounds around it empty, awfully quiet and oddly secluded from the rest of the city, like a house that’s been misplaced. He wonders what the Gym leader would be doing there.

Crate in hands, Jaemin hikes up the stairs first. Yukhei follows him steadily, eyes fixed on the building coming into view. Mark paces at Donghyuck’s side, a smile on his face.

“Jaemin’s really cool, isn’t he?” he says. “He’s so nice to his Pokemon too.”

Donghyuck nods, watching Jungwoo hurry a little to walk beside Yukhei. Kun takes out his X-Transceiver and takes a picture as they approach. Lightning flashes in the sky right then, followed by a low rumble. Chenle bounds up to his brother, and Mark and Donghyuck race over to them, running away from the storm.

The house is built in stone, with an archway at the entrance. Jaemin steps in front of the two white doors. He pauses and glances back, before turning around and pushing the doors open.

The first room is a mess hall and takes the space of the whole floor. They walk inside and Donghyuck slows down to take in the place. There are long tables and chairs at the right, next to a small kitchen, while the left side is occupied by a mountain of boxes. At the end of the room are more tables and a staircase. The floor is carpeted plainly and though the colour scheme is bland, there are bright baskets of flowers on almost each surface.

There are a few people in the room, and they look young, Donghyuck notices. One dark-haired man stands in the middle of the room, moving boxes with a few Pokemon. He’s wearing a long black cardigan that falls to his knees, but Donghyuck stops when he notices the necklace around his neck. The pendant is a black planet encompassed by two rings, one blue and another gold. A memory suddenly flashes past his eyes. Donghyuck’s seen it somewhere before.

He hears a hushed gasp. Yukhei’s frozen up next to him, eyes fixed on the necklace as well. The sound of the door and storm outside brings everyone to a stop. The man turns his head to them; Donghyuck’s never seen a sharper pair of eyes. Jaemin steps forward. The man drops his box and stares at him, surprised. “Jaemin?”

Jaemin puts down the milk crate and immediately runs over to him. He throws his whole body forward and the man staggers back as he catches him. Jaemin locks his arms tightly around his neck and goes still. The man holds him close, eyes lowered.

Donghyuck feels nervous and tense. Then he catches sight of another boy behind Jaemin and the stranger, between the tables, watching on curiously. He looks a lot like him.

It’s a few moments before the man pulls Jaemin away to look at him. Jaemin wipes his eyes and stays quiet.

“I’m happy to see you,” he whispers with a soft voice. “How are you? Did you come here safely?” His eyes move to Donghyuck and their friends. “Who are they?”

“They’re OK,” Jaemin answers, taking his hand. “I’m OK.”

They stands up and walk toward them. As he approaches, Donghyuck starts to feel intimidated.

“Hello,” he greets sternly. “You know Jaemin?”

“Yes, we met him on the way to Driftveil and gave him a ride,” Jungwoo replies politely. “He said he was here to find you.”

The man nods, looking at each of them. “Well, thank you. That's very nice of you. I’d like to welcome you here and invite you to stay for dinner.”

Jaemin gives a small smile, then Mark speaks up. “You’re the Gym leader, right? Who are you?”

“My name is [Doyoung](https://goo.gl/images/WCZa3e),” he says. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mark,” he answers. “I’m from Nuvema Town.”

Mark makes a quick introduction of everyone, but when he says Donghyuck’s name and Donghyuck spells it out at the same time, Doyoung suddenly frowns. It’s subtle but really aggravates the look in his eyes. Jungwoo tells him they’re travelling Unova together, leaving out the incidents with Mark’s brother.

“I see.” Doyoung’s eyes leave Donghyuck, and return to Jaemin. “You’ve made kind friends.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin hums.

There’s a second of pause before Yukhei asks, weakly: “Um… Sorry, can I—can I ask where we are?”

Doyoung stares at him for a moment, then at Jaemin, and he replies bluntly: “You’re in a Plasma safehouse.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen in shock and sees Mark and Yukhei freeze up. Jungwoo’s expression falls, while Kun frowns, hand tightening around Chenle.

“What?” Mark breathes out, harsher than expected. He glances between Doyoung and Jaemin. “Wh—what? This is Plasma?”

“No,” Doyoung responds. “It’s just a house.”

“Wait—what? What do you mean?” Mark barks out. The few people around them have stopped to watch. Donghyuck sees Doyoung stiffen, and he speaks in a firm voice.

“This is a safehouse for former members of Plasma,” he says. “Because of the outbreak two years ago, many Pokemon are still separated from their trainers. We’re taking care of them and helping each other.”

The first thing Donghyuck feels is anger, almost outrage—how could these people be living here? But then something else takes over when he meets Jaemin’s sad eyes. There’s something else going on, evident in the cozy space around them. It’s in Doyoung’s tired eyes, the young faces hiding in the room and the flowers that are scattered everywhere.

But Mark doesn’t see it. “Separated? You mean you stole them! You’re thieves and villains! You almost destroyed Unova, you—you think you can just say sorry and make everything better?”

“Did I apologize?” Doyoung retorts. Mark starts back, speechless. Doyoung stares him down and goes on, unhurried. “You look like someone who’s suffered. I can see it in your eyes—do you know how I recognize it? Look around you.”

Mark swallows, then they glance at all the people in the room. Some of them are frightened, others look resentful. A few seem to be around Chenle’s age, and Kun is visibly bothered. Mark steps back, throwing Jaemin and alarmed look. “You… are you Plasma?”

“I was,” he answers. Mark opens his mouth but Jaemin cuts him off. “I was taken away as an orphan and forced to work for them. Does your opinion of me change?”

Silence. Donghyuck sees Yukhei put a hand over his mouth, then look at Mark in worry. Doyoung watches them each, waiting for the answer. Mark’s expression is frustrated, but it gradually falls to sadness. He finally lowers his eyes and mutters: “No…”

Doyoung tilts his head. Then Kun steps forward, concern over his face. “Were all of you… Taken away like that?”

“Many of the people you see here were,” Doyoung replies. “They were all children who were abandoned. Team Plasma used them, like they used people’s Pokemon. Those who were able to escape after the outbreak have come here. You think we don’t know prejudice? We used to get people like you at our doors everyday.”

Donghyuck feels sick to his stomach. How was Plasma even worse than he’d thought? There was a whole other side he had no idea about. People and Pokemon—all of them lost their chance at a life because of what Plasma had done, and the extent of their damage. Donghyuck feels furious—Jaemin doesn't deserve any of this.

“And you?” Mark rasps, glaring at him. “You—who are you? How are you Gym leader?”

“I was in charge of the nursery in Plasma. I’m the one who took care of the children when they were first brought in.”

“Doyoung never hurt us,” Jaemin says. “He was like us. He’s the one who set up this house.”

“I wanted to make a refuge for those who were hurt by Plasma, and those who wanted to atone for their wrongs.” Doyoung’s look darkens. “And I made all these children who suffered swear—they would never apologize. They would never apologize, for what Plasma had done to them. We are not Plasma. We’ve never been.”

“You were forced to be something you didn’t want to be,” Jungwoo says, looking from Doyoung to Mark. “You can’t blame them for this.”

Mark nods solemnly, but he still isn’t comfortable. Donghyuck can’t imagine what it must be for him, to empathize with the same people he thought responsible for hurting his family. Mark who couldn't forgive Plasma for his brother, but Jaemin and Doyoung had no part in that. It doesn’t feel good but there’s no way Donghyuck can harbor any hatred toward these people.

“I set up this house two years ago. We weren’t met kindly, of course,” Doyoung continues, “but then a member of the Elite Four came. He’s the one who’s replacing the Champion, and he apparently came by his orders. The Driftveil Gym leader wanted to switch sites, and they needed someone new to take charge. I was offered the position, if I could prove myself in battle.”

“You battled the Elite Four?” Chenle asks.

Doyoung nods. “I didn’t win, but they deemed me worthy. The man said it would be a chance to change the public’s opinion on us. That was met with even less kindness, obviously. But time has passed. We’re settling. People have sympathized with us, and they’ve even come to our aid. I’m trying to do something good here—can’t you see? I’m trying to give these people and Pokemon a better future.”

Silence falls back in the room, and Doyoung’s look noticeably changes. Donghyuck senses there’s something lying underneath it, a whole weight of emotions that isn’t articulable for him, unlike the careful and thorough speech he’s just given them. He’s suffered a lot. And still he works hard for Pokemon, for people like Jaemin. Donghyuck’s stuck between admiration and a kind of vengeful feeling.

Jungwoo speaks first. “I’m sorry this happened to you. I know you don’t want pity, but I want to offer help. We wouldn’t harm you in any way.”

“Y—yeah,” Yukhei agrees, brows furrowed in anger. “None of you deserve this! None of it is your fault. You’re not—you’re not what they made you to be.”

Doyoung gives them sympathetic looks and nods. His eyes linger on Yukhei a little, before they move to Mark. “You have a right to be mad. I know Plasma hurt you.”

“It’s not me they hurt,” Mark mumbles. “I don’t forgive Plasma… But you’re not Plasma. There’s nothing to forgive.” He sighs and lowers his eyes. “I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not a problem,” Doyoung answers softly. He lets out a long breath, the tension dissipating bit by bit. He looks indescribably exhausted. “Let’s move on now. I want to thank you for accompanying Jaemin, so please stay for dinner. If you’d like to challenge the Gym, we can go tomorrow.”

Mark and Donghyuck nod, and Doyoung pulls Jaemin aside. Jungwoo turns to Yukhei, who’s examining the room, looking preoccupied.

Donghyuck tries to get Mark to meet his eyes. There’s no denying how discouraged he looks, and he realizes Mark hasn’t gotten a proper rest since the incidents unfolded. All of this must be so hard on him. He rubs his shoulder in comfort and turns around to hear Doyoung talk to Jaemin.

“I haven’t seen you in so long… What happened to you?”

Jaemin’s smile is strained. “Don’t worry about it. My business. I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re not getting involved with Plasma again,” Doyoung warns. “I’ve heard the talk. They’re coming back.”

“Don’t worry, Doyoungie,” he repeats sweetly. Then he tilts his head and gives him a look. “I just got something to settle. You know what it’s like to hold a grudge, don’t you?”

Doyoung backs up in shock and steps away, scowling. Donghyuck sees his hands shake. Jaemin swallows and he lets down his façade, but before he can speak, Doyoung turns around and leaves to the staircase. The other boy between the tables quickly catches up to him. Jaemin’s looking down when he comes back to the group.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” Mark apologizes. “I really didn’t know about it. But I wouldn’t ever hate you.”

‘Plasma responsible,’ Donghyuck says.

Jaemin sighs, then smiles again, cheering up. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll be all right.”

“Is he OK, though?” Mark asks, glancing toward the stairs.

“He’s fine. Doyoung is super strong. He's the strongest person I know. You’ll have lots of fun battling tomorrow.”

They talk for a while, Jaemin recounting a few adventures with his Pokemon from his travels. He never really makes clear where he’s from, but he says he’s going to keep going around Unova with them. “I’m looking for someone who was with me in Plasma. We were friends.”

Doyoung comes back after some time, the younger boy trailing behind him. Mark’s excitedly explaining a battle strategy he’s prepared when Jaemin’s eyes move behind him. He stills, then he makes a _face_ , and his eyebrows shoot up. He steps right between them and nudges Donghyuck brusquely. “Move.”

Donghyuck staggers back and gives an indignant expression. He watches Jaemin stroll over to the table, where the other boy is rummaging through a box. He turns around when Jaemin places one hand on the table and his other one on his hip. “Hi.”

“Hello,” the boy answers quietly. He frowns a little. “Um… Have I met you before?”

Jaemin smiles brightly. “Maybe in your dreams.” Mark chokes on his breath and Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, dumbfounded.

The other boy only stares at him awkwardly. Jaemin puts out his hand. “I’m Jaemin.”

He takes it carefully. “I’m [Jeno](https://goo.gl/images/85cQQq). Doyoung’s my brother.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he had a brother. You two do look alike!”

“You were in the ranks, right?” Jeno asks. “I think I’ve seen you, sometimes. I stayed with my brother in the nursery.”

Jaemin’s eyes fall to the ground. “Yeah, I was in the ranks.” They stare at each other in silence, then Jaemin smiles again. Jeno is still for a second, before his lips slowly curve, pulling up shyly.

Kun offers to help the group around with the boxes and they work together until Doyoung calls them for dinner. Jaemin brings him the crate of Moomoo Milk, which makes Doyoung smile sadly. They pass the jars around and Yukhei stares longingly at his.

During dinner, Jungwoo sits next to Jaemin and talks with him. He responds easily to the boy's quirks and sweet smiles, but there’s also a protective instinct Donghyuck feels from it, the same Kun has for Chenle. Doyoung doesn’t speak much. He strictly doesn’t talk about Plasma and instead tells them about the Pokemon Tournament that’s to take place in the following days. Trainers from all around the region are going to attend, which means Gyms will be on standby for a few days.

“Registrations are closed, but you’ll be able to see leaders battle,” he says. “There’s word of the Elite Four coming, as well. Two of them should be giving the opening match tomorrow.”

“Let’s go then! After we challenge you,” Mark proposes, then looks to Donghyuck. “Johnny, Yuta and Ten are gonna be there, right? We can see them battle.”

Donghyuck nods. ‘I battle first now.’

After dinner, Jaemin tells them he’s going to stay for the night and that he’ll join them at the Tournament. Kun and Jungwoo offer Doyoung to help him take care of the house tomorrow while he battles Mark and Donghyuck at the Gym. Doyoung seems surprised, almost flustered, but thanks them kindly for it. He asks where they’re from and what they’re here to do, which prompts Mark to take out his badge case and Donghyuck to show him Junmyeon’s Egg.

Doyoung is pleased to see it, then his eyes catch something inside Donghyuck’s bag. “What’s that piece you have?”

Donghyuck turns to check—it’s the fossil. He takes it out and Mark perks up, rummaging through his bag to find his own. “Oh, it’s these fossils this scientist gave to us. He said they could be our Pokemon if we revived them.”

Doyoung frowns a bit. “I see.” He looks at them both. “I have a machine inside the Gym, that can be used for that.”

“What—really?”

“Yes. The Gym’s a mine shaft. The old leader built excavation rooms inside to research and experiment on the grounds. He left a machine that can recompose the genetic material in Pokemon remains. I can revive your fossils for you tomorrow.”

Mark exchanges a bewildered look with Donghyuck. “OK! Wow, thanks!”

Before they leave, Jungwoo and Doyoung exchange numbers and agree to meet tomorrow morning before he opens the Gym. Kun and Chenle say their goodbyes to Jaemin who hasn’t left Jeno’s side since dinner, to the boy’s slight embarrassment. They’re preparing to go when Jungwoo looks confusedly around the room. “Where’s Yukhei?”

Donghyuck finds a head of brown hair poking over the sofa. He points him to Jungwoo and they walk over to Yukhei lounging with his legs against his chest and watching TV. He turns his head to Jungwoo when he comes behind him and tilts it curiously.

“Yukhei, we’re leaving,” Jungwoo says.

Donghyuck frowns when he notices something’s off with his face. Yukhei doesn’t say a word, only stares at him intently, then he gives a big grin and lunges up to poke Jungwoo on the nose. Jungwoo startles back, surprised, and Yukhei snickers.

Mark’s eyes widen. “Wha—” Yukhei abruptly leaps over the couch and skips across the room. Just then, _another_ Yukhei steps out of the kitchen and he _shrieks_ when he comes face to face with himself. Chenle and Mark shout in panic, but Doyoung makes an amused noise.

“Wah—oh my god—” Yukhei gapes at the double in terror. The other stops and peers closely at him. He steps away, then his body starts glowing pink. Donghyuck gasps when he sees the light transform in the blink of an eye, into a big Pokemon with black and red fur. Yukhei’s mouth drops open and he staggers back, his face full of shock and fear. “[Zoroark](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zoroark_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))?”

Doyoung calls it. The Pokemon turns their way and races over to him, but Yukhei stays still against the wall, troubled eyes falling to the ground.

“This is Zoroak,” Doyoung says. “It’s a Pokemon that’s special ability is Illusion. Zoroak can change into the shape of any people or Pokemon.”

To demonstrate this, Zoroark growls and springs up in a flashy pink light. The Pokemon that reappears is a [Charmander](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmander_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), climbing on top of Doyoung’s shoulder. Jaemin claps enthusiastically, while Chenle lets out an impressed sound and Mark laughs. “Wow, that’s so cool! It looks exactly alike! Is Zoroark yours?”

“No,” Doyoung answers, looking away. “I’m taking care of it.”

On the side of the wall, Yukhei gulps and slowly makes his way back to them. He’s visibly tense, and Donghyuck gives him a questioning look. The Pokemon on Doyoung’s shoulder keeps staring at him, and its eyes follow them until they step out of the house.

It’s still raining. Yukhei stays silent as they return to the Center and when Donghyuck asks what’s wrong, he just looks at him sadly and smiles, saying he’s tired. Mark encourages him to come see their battle tomorrow. “Come on, you haven’t seen our last two! I miss hearing you shout, man.”

Yukhei laughs at that and nods happily. They hurry back to the Center as the rain increases, Mark racing Chenle and Kun to the building’s door. Donghyuck catches up with Yukhei, and glimpsing at the zipper gap of his leather bag, he sees the Moomoo Milk jar resting inside, unopened.

—

Donghyuck doesn’t dream. The next morning, Mark asks him about it and he’s nervous when Donghyuck tells him he hasn’t had any. It’s been more than a week since the last, where he was with the Plasma king inside the Ferris Wheel. Donghyuck realizes, as he talks about it with Mark, how strange their interactions were. The was _lonely_ , that was undeniable, but there was something about the Plasma king that seemed to challenge him. Donghyuck felt inspired and heartened at first, but it’s suddenly changed after the episode in the Ferris Wheel.

‘You think your brother do what,’ he decides to ask Mark.

“I don’t know,” he replies, sighing. “My brother… I mean, he wasn’t always the most open with his emotions.” His face pulls into a grimace then and he stares fixedly in the emptiness. “You… Do you think something happened with the Plasma king?”

Donghyuck’s at a loss for thoughts. He remembers how it didn't feel lonely when they were together, meeting at odds around Unova, but there was something else that arrived in the last dream. A different, doubtful emotion. Donghyuck can't put his finger on it. Mark looks disturbed. He brings his hands to his face and frowns even more. “Oh my god, do you think they disappeared together? What—what if he took my brother away? What if that’s why he needs my help! What if—”

Donghyuck takes his hands and quickly shakes his head. Mark swallows his words and breathes out painfully. He looks terribly frustrated again, angry at himself and at Plasma no doubt. Donghyuck sighs and pats his back, waits until he calms down. ‘OK. We find him. You know you find him.’

Mark nods, unsmiling, and they take their things to leave for the Gym. Jungwoo, Kun and Chenle drive to Doyoung’s house after breakfast, and send Mark, Donghyuck and Yukhei off to the city. The storm’s hanging in the sky, holding back the rain but setting a heavy cold.

The [Gym](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PtO6oRX7G0) works as a mining museum on the surface while the shaft is laid out underneath, accessed by an elevator. The glass structure is entirely built out of emeralds, and even in the dreary weather there’s some daylight reflecting from it, enough to blind at the right angle. Inside the museum, they take a few moments to look at the displays of gemstones, their cool colours and smooth shapes of step cuts.

The clerk at the entrance tells them the Gym leader's just arrived and shows them to the elevator at the end of the room, guarded by two golden statues with the League pennant. The elevator is a wide open platform and the clerk warns them to hold onto the bars while it descends underground.

Donghyuck presses on the pink switch. The elevator whirs loudly and there’s a second of delay before it drops down. Yukhei and Mark yell and collide into him, clinging tightly onto each other. Donghyuck watches the museum disappear over the underground of the mine shaft. Stalagmite and crystals jug out from the walls around them, and there are spotlights fixed on different platforms to light up the area. The elevator sinks for an impossibly long time, Yukhei gets a bit queasy at how deep they’re going.

Finally, the platform stops and connects to a catwalk path. There are crossings leading to other platforms and small rooms built on the sides. Drilling equipment lies everywhere. Mark glances around, unsure where to proceed, then Donghyuck spots the gigantic emerald crystals sprouting from a ground platform above them. He points them to Mark and Yukhei.

They walk up the crossings until they reach the stairs descending to the platform. Donghyuck sees the battle space in the middle of the digging field. There are emeralds all over the walls and a particularly big piece flattened in the middle, glinting brightly. Doyoung steps out of a room above and takes the elevator down to meet them.

Donghyuck sees the planet necklace again and something painful suddenly stirs up behind his eyes. He hisses and lowers his head, trying to focus on the image and shutting it out at the same time.

“Hyuck! Hey—you OK? What’s wrong?” Mark shakes him and there’s a second where Donghyuck manages to remember. It’s the small beige town of the second dream with the stranger under the sunlight, in his white blouse and black track pants. He’s wearing the same necklace.

“Are you all right?” Doyoung’s voice comes. Donghyuck opens his eyes and looks wearily at him. He’s not the man, but Donghyuck’s sure that the necklace is his. He feels anxious when he makes the connections; Doyoung was in Plasma and the stranger with the necklace was the king. Did they know each other?

 _Could he know about them? And Mark’s brother?_ Donghyuck turns to Mark and gives him an attentive look, the one that says he needs to talk to him. Mark gets it quickly and nods.

“Uh—OK, it’s OK,” he answers Doyoung. “Hyuck can go first, I’ll fight you second.”

Doyoung hums, perplexed, then looks at Yukhei. “Are you… challenging me as well?”

Yukhei’s eyes raise from the man’s necklace to his face. He shakes his head. Doyoung motions them to follow him to the battle platform.

Mark and Yukhei sit together at the edge of the ground floor. Doyoung sends out a [Krokorok](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Krokorok_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) first and Donghyuck decides to start with Pignite. The Pokemon approach each other in the center where the emeralds’ reflection glows bright green on the clay ground. The horn of a construction machine resounds inside the mine shaft. Doyoung’s hand brushes the planet on his necklace.

“Come at me with everything,” he says, and begins the battle.

—

“Do you know about Plasma?” Jaemin asks Chenle, sitting together on the carpet and watching Wigglytuff chase Bulbasaur around. On the opposite side, Jeno waters the flowers, listening to them.

“I heard about it when I was back home,” Chenle answers. “But I was kinda young back then, so I never understood much about it. Kun knows more.”

“Do you know the legend? With the dragon Pokemon?”

Chenle nods. “He told me about it. It got split in two because it sided with each brother. But what did Plasma do with that?”

Kun and Jungwoo come back with tea and a basket of berries. Jeno sits down with them and his Pokemon, a [Solosis](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Krokorok_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), rolls over to his side, making bubbling sounds. They feed their Pokemon and Jaemin tells the story.

“Well, I don’t know the entire thing, but Doyoung probably does. A long time ago, there was a man who planned to conquer Unova. He was called the Lord of the Sun and Moon inside Plasma. He recruited people under the guise of Pokemon liberation. He made up a whole ideal of freedom to manipulate people so he could get them on Plasma’s side.”

“But he also took away children like us,” Jeno says. “They raised us inside their ranks. Plasma stole people’s Pokemon. The Lord didn’t want freedom, he wanted everyone to release their Pokemon so Plasma could be the only ones in control.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kun grumbles.

Jaemin makes a disgruntled sound. “Yeah. He made us believe it was for good, but in the end he just wanted power. That’s why he needed the legendary Pokemon.”

“Reshiram and Zekrom?” Chenle asks. “But I thought they disappeared in the legend.”

“They were asleep,” he tells him. “Zekrom was in the Dark Stone, while Reshiram was in the Light Stone. The Lord needed to revive them to conquer the region.”

“But he knew he couldn’t, because he didn’t have the ability to summon Pokemon like that.” Jeno’s look darkens. “He needed… He needed someone who could touch the hearts of people and Pokemon. Someone who the country could believe in. Someone with the ability to befriend any Pokemon, and revive Zekrom and Reshiram.”

“The king,” Jungwoo says. “The king of Plasma.”

“That’s right,” Jaemin sighs. “He was an orphan like us, and the Lord found him in the wild, living with Pokemon. Our king had the ability of communicating with Pokemon. He had a heart like no other… It’s evil that the Lord wanted to corrupt him like that. Use him for his rule.”

“Our king really believed in Plasma’s cause,” Jeno says. “He wanted Pokemon to be happy and free, and he thought humans were cause for their suffering. Especially trainers. He travelled Unova in order to revive the legendary Pokemon and make it stop.”

There’s a pause, and Jaemin and Jeno look at each other. Chenle caresses Bulbasaur’s head, dreading the thought of ever being separated from his Pokemon. He remembers Mark’s brother, the hero of the story, and glances down. “Then… Then something happened, right?”

“I don’t know the whole thing, but yeah, apparently there was a trainer in Unova at that time,” Jaemin relates. “From what I heard he couldn’t speak, like Donghyuck. The trainer took down Plasma around the region. He made it to the League when our king beat the Champion with Zekrom. The trainer had the Light Stone for Reshiram and revived it. They fought there and our king lost. Then they both disappeared and the legendary Pokemon were gone too.”

“Plasma collapsed after that,” Jungwoo recounts, sighing. “I remember. Police were everywhere in the region to try and contain the damage… The Pokemon League was shut down for some time when the Champion disappeared.”

“It was a real mess,” Jaemin mumbles. “He’s still missing now, ain’t he? They’re all missing.”

They’re quiet for a while, sipping the tea and eating the berries. Jeno’s staring off into space, a sorrowful look in his eyes. “My brother… He knew the king. They grew up together inside Plasma. But Doyoung believed in the good of people and Pokemon together. He was against the Lord from the beginning.”

“Yeah, he was good to us,” Jaemin says. “Sometimes he gave us all his food. We really liked milk—that’s why I bought a crate yesterday, to start thanking him back for all those years.”

Jungwoo listens attentively, thoughts slowly straying and forming into questions. Something sounds familiar, and he suddenly thinks of Yukhei. An uncomfortable feeling spreads in his stomach. He leans forward and asks Jaemin: “You ran away after the outbreak, two years ago. Did all children like you escape?”

Jaemin’s expressions turns grim. “No, I know some are still forced to work for Plasma right now. There’s talk about them coming back.” He circles his arms around his knees and whispers: “My friend is still in there. I’m trying to find him...”

Jeno puts a hand on his back and looks at him in worry. Jaemin scoots closer and motions them forward. “Do you guys think Plasma has a new plan?”

“If anything happens, we won’t let them come to you,” Kun promises.

Chenle nods along, patting Jaemin on the arm. But Jungwoo notices Jeno’s looking nervous, rubbing his Solosis’ head and biting his lip. He hugs the Pokemon on his lap and turns to each of them before speaking quietly: “I think… I know something.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen. “What? What is it?”

“It’s something my brother heard, when he was with the king…” He shifts when Jaemin presses closer. “You can’t tell, OK?”

“We won’t, we won’t!” Chenle reassures. “What’s going on?”

“There was our king that the Lord found and raised,” Jeno whispers. “But… there was also someone else. There was a rumor that the Lord feared his plans with the king would fail, so he raised someone else in secret. This other person was like the king too—they could have the ability to befriend any Pokemon. I guess they were kind of like a fail-safe, if anything ever went wrong.”

“Oh my god,” Jaemin gasps, “you think the Lord’s trying to do what he did two years ago again? With this new person?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a rumor,” he replies, fearful. “But both of the legendary Pokemon are gone… What is the Lord going to do?”

Jaemin looks down, deep in thought. They finish the food and drinks in silence, listening to the rumble of thunder outside. Jungwoo stares out the window, watching the dark clouds move. He feels a storm coming, one like no other before, and his heart is heavy and ill.

—

Yukhei screams as the next explosion rings out. Mark is right, Donghyuck’s missed this. Just something about the cheers and yells raises his heart. Pignite dashes out from the fire and Donghyuck slaps his wrist again. She uses Arm Thrust a last time, a move Donghyuck thanked the gods she learned, so it can counter the Krokorok’s dark type. Doyoung’s started off absolutely relentless, ordering Bulldoze after Bulldoze, shaking the ground hard enough that Donghyuck fell over repeatedly. He's incredibly strong but more specifically he's _merciless_. He never lets up for a second and Donghyuck can hardly catch his breath.

He beats the Krokodile, but it’s certain he can’t use Pignite anymore, especially when Doyoung sends out a [Palpitoad](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Palpitoad_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) next. He checks the Pokedex; it’s water and ground, so Chansey’s Ice Beam should be super-effective against it. He blows Pignite a kiss and brings her back into the Pokeball. Yukhei makes a questioning noise.

“Oh, he’s gonna use Chansey!” Mark exclaims, shaking his arm. “Dude, you gotta see, this is going to be epic. She knows all these insane moves!”

But Donghyuck’s hands are shaking when he opens the capsule. Chansey pops out, landing in the middle of the field in front of the Palpitoad. Donghyuck and her exchange a look of complicity and he winks, trying to mask his anxiousness. They did this before and they could do it again.

But even though he has an advantage, the battle is nerve-racking. It’s like Doyoung’s prepared for everything that comes. Palpitoad keeps using Muddy Water and makes an effort of splashing the mine walls as well. Chansey shoots beam after beam, hitting and missing, but the muddy ground keeps slowing her down.

“Mud Shot!” Doyoung orders.

Palpitoad hurls a large waste of mud at Chansey’s feet and it sinks her into the dirt. She struggles around, unable to hold herself up to release another beam. Donghyuck hisses, panicking, and he tries to remember her moves in his head. He stares harshly at the ground, then jumps. Chansey catches his eye and he repeatedly brushes his fingers next to his cheek. ‘Grass! Grass!’

Chansey rolls over, then her eyes glow green. The grassy knots burst out the ground, catching the Palpitoad in its race. The Pokemon is thrown forward and cries out.

“Ah! Holy shit!” Yukhei shouts. “That was super-effective, right?!”

Doyoung calls his Pokemon to get up, then Chansey wraps herself in a white light. Donghyuck startles back in surprise when he sees her use Psychic to pull herself out of the mud. The grime is all over her body, and he scowls angrily.

“Muddy Water,” Doyoung calls, “on the wall.”

‘Ice!’ Donghyuck signs impatiently.

Palpitoad throws itself on the mine wall and releases the flood of water. Chansey’s Ice Beam catches it right as it slides down, hitting the Pokemon and freezing some of the gush at the same time. Palpitoad tumbles down and faints, dragging pieces of frozen dirt and crystals onto the ground.

“Oh my god, yeah!” Yukhei cheers as Mark whoops. “Go, Donghyuck! Get it!”

Donghyuck lets out a painful breath of relief. Doyoung brings his Pokemon back and takes out a Heavy Ball. He throws it up and the light that materializes in front of him forms into an [Excadrill](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Excadrill_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck shudders from head to toe when he sees its big claws and the blade on its forehead. He scans it with his Pokedex _: Excadrill. The Subterrene Pokemon_. It can drill through an entire steel plate, no matter how thick.

“You fight very well,” Doyoung says on the other side. “You don’t control your Pokemon. Your Chansey trusts you very much.”

Donghyuck lifts his hand. ‘She raise me.’

Doyoung nods. “And you’ve taken well care of her too.”

The Excadrill spreads its claws and growls. Gaze unwavering, Doyoung calls sternly: “Slash.”

Lightning fast, the Pokemon races over to Chansey, claws honed. Donghyuck hears Yukhei scream before he slaps his hands together. But she’s not fast enough and the Pokemon strikes the side of her body. The hair on Donghyuck’s neck stands up, and he’s so distraught for a second that he can’t think. Chansey rolls back and hits the wall. Doyoung immediately shouts: “Rock Slide!”

Donghyuck braces himself when he sees Excadrill leap onto the wall and bear its claws into the fissures. Rocks jut out from the wet surface and crumble down as the Pokemon surfs it, falling smoothly with the residue water. Donghyuck runs over to the wall’s side and Chansey summons Protect. The green shield surrounds her and the rocks bounce back, then she envelops Excadrill in her psychic light and flings it across the ground.

Donghyuck stomps furiously. ‘Ice!’

“Bulldoze!”

Chansey’s beam hits Excadrill straight in the head, freezing the top of its blade. It screeches then sinks its claws into the ground, stirring up the tremors. Donghyuck falls down and brings his fist onto the dirt.

For rapid, stressful minutes, the Pokemon chase each other around, Chansey using Ice Beam and Grass Knot, and the Excadrill alternating between Bulldoze to incapacitate her, then Slash and Metal Claw. It’s fast and terrifying. Doyoung’s frighteningly precise with his moves, his Pokemon so fast, and Donghyuck knows he won’t be able to keep up. Excadrill’s inevitably going to overpower Chansey.

“Hone Claws,” Doyoung orders, “use Slash!”

The Pokemon raises its claws. The light that glows from them reflects onto the sheet of emeralds in the wall where Chansey stands. The glint catches Donghyuck’s eye, and he suddenly gets an idea. But before he can act, Excadrill charges toward Chansey and attacks. Donghyuck screeches at the top of his lungs and slaps his hands together. She _barely_ misses the slash of claws, that instead strike the gemstone with a shrill noise.

“Climb up!” Doyoung shouts. “Rock Slide!”

Donghyuck taps his chest so hard his breath is caught. When Chansey looks at him he gestures to his eyes, then frantically points to the huge gemstones in front of her. ‘Reflect!’

Excadrill throws itself high up and the wall starts to shake, bringing down rocks and crystals. Chansey summons a sheet of light with her arms, and when Donghyuck acts out a hurling gesture, she flings the light into the emeralds. The light explodes into colourful rays and flashes, blinding everyone on the platform. Donghyuck shuts his eyes but hears the Excadrill’s cry inside the loud rockfall. He stomps distractedly on the ground.

“Excadrill!”

Donghyuck tries to see on the battle field—Excadrill’s staggering out from the rocks and stones that’s collapsed onto it. Immediately, Chansey pulls herself up, then bounces forward and releases Ice Beam. It hits the Pokemon right in the chest and throws it back. Donghyuck’s so disoriented, head hurting, it’s only when he hears Yukhei and Mark’s elated screams that he understands he’s won.

“Yo!” Yukhei runs to his side and picks him up. Donghyuck's head spins even more. “Yo! You totally did it! Hell yeah, man! That was awesome!”

Donghyuck laughs and gestures weakly to his eyes, his vision still blotted from the bright flash. He feels a little nauseous. Mark slams into him and yells into his ear. “Dude! Dude, that was so epic, I can’t believe you did that!”

They part to see Doyoung approaching them from the field, a soft smile pulling at his lips. Chansey waddles over to Donghyuck, happy but weak, and he wraps her in his arms. He looks her over to see her dirty and scratched body, and winces. She trills softly, poking his cheek. “Chan.”

“You have a very keen mind,” Doyoung praises. “You and your Pokemon trusted each other well. I’m impressed. Congratulations.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck replies, though he feels more _relief_ than actual joy. The battle felt different than usual, there was more pressure than the challenges before. And it felt like he had only just _succeeded_ in something instead of really accomplishing it. It was difficult, and the intensity in Doyoung’s eyes had left him shaken.

He kisses Chansey on the head and puts her back in her ball. His eyes find Doyoung’s necklace again and he tries to remember the dream clearly. Why would Doyoung have this on him?

“You can stay here and prepare, I need to go heal my Pokemon,” the man says.

As soon as Doyoung leaves, Donghyuck turns to Mark and points back to him. ‘You careful. He strong, but most precise. He like… same-as Slash. One hit, fast, strong.’

“Well, I’ll just be faster and stronger,” Mark responds confidently, earning an eye-roll from him.

Yukhei walks back with Donghyuck when Doyoung returns. The emeralds on the wall have been awfully damaged with the strikes and rockfall, leaving it fissured and crumbling open. Doyoung stares at it for some time before he looks at Mark on the field, and sends out his Krokodile. Mark releases Dewott, and Donghyuck’s concerned to see the hard brace of his body and fiercelook in his eyes as the battle begins.

“All right,” Mark whispers, voice shaking, “let’s get it.”

—

Time’s up. He sighs and lowers his X-Transceiver, glancing lazily around the hotel’s lounge. The Tournament is going to begin in minutes—where is he? The elevator dings, he’s about to leave when his screen lights up—the icon of the message a _V_. He stares at it fixedly, finger making to open it, but then he senses the presence behind him and quickly slips the device back in his pocket.

“Come here often?” comes the familiar voice.

He rolls his eyes and turns around, catching the man’s strong hug before he staggers back. “Hey, Yuta.”

Yuta squeezes him even harder, nuzzling his neck. He chuckles. “You’re late.”

“I had to meet Johnny and Ten on the way,” Yuta answers, grinning. Then he comes to pinch his cheeks. “I missed you. Oh, I’m so happy to see you.”

“Off,” he grouses, pushing him back. “Come on, let’s go before the Tournament starts.”

“You signed up, right?” Yuta asks again. “Don’t lie.”

“I did,” he replies firmly. “I’m not lying.”

Yuta beams, slings his arm around him and starts talking about his new exhibition. They step outside together and he gazes up at the overcast sky. Another vibration comes through his pocket. He sighs silently, and his tired eyes find Yuta’s happy smile, the same joyful look, the most healing thing he’s ever seen.

—

Mark’s angry. If Donghyuck and Yukhei haven’t noticed it in the first two battles, it’s obvious now. There's a dark look over his eyes and his jaw is clenched hard. Dewott’s executed his every order, shot Water Pulse after Water Pulse, struck Razor Shell after Razor Shell, crying out harshly. But Mark hardly cheers, completely focused on the battle. He’s never been so quiet during a challenge, Donghyuck doesn’t think he’s seen this side of him.

Excadrill shakes the ground again and Mark orders Aqua Jet. Dewott hurls itself roughly toward the Pokemon but still hits it, splashing water everywhere. Doyoung seems increasingly irritated by Mark’s bold but messy rhythm, and it’s understandable that he disapproves of it. It’s _brutal_ , not in a good way, and Donghyuck senses clearly—Doyoung’s getting angry too.

“Dig!”

Excadrill buries itself underground and Mark growls. “Go to the wall!”

Dewott sprints toward the fissured emeralds just as the ground erupts in its direction. Dewott takes out its scalchops and slashes them onto Excadrill’s blade, but Doyoung’s Pokemon is stronger. It slams Dewott against the emeralds and Donghyuck flinches when he sees it crack even more, gemstones crumbling down.

Mark hisses and clenches his fists. Doyoung shouts from the other side: “You’re reckless!”

Dewott falls on the ground and picks itself up. It glances back at Mark, then turns to Excadrill again, a determined look over its face. Mark’s expression is almost _vicious_ now and Donghyuck thinks with some regret that they really were made for each other. Dewott understands Mark like Pignite understands Donghyuck—but there’s pain and rage and _despair_ that ends up directed wrongfully, and even if his Pokemon will follow him until the end, even if Donghyuck knows Mark would never mistreat them, there’s still worry that he’ll eventually lose control.

“You think you have something to prove?” Doyoung taunts.

Mark scowls, fists shaking, and Donghyuck jumps to his feet and waves his hands in frustration. He needs to get a grip on himself. But Mark doesn’t move, glaring hard at Doyoung who goes on: “What is it? Is it Plasma? You think you’ll prove something if you win against me?”

Mark doesn’t say anything but Dewott screeches. _He’s going to break down_ , Donghyuck panics when he sees it. Mark’s stressed over his brother and Plasma, and he’s casting that onto the battle. Dewott feels his anger and it fuels it; Donghyuck doesn’t know if that’s a good thing. But even Doyoung looks like he can’t take it anymore, losing his composure and speaking angrily.

“If you want to win, then you need to prove yourself to your _Pokemon_ ,” he grits out. “Nothing else.”

“Mark!” Yukhei shouts with Donghyuck.

Doyoung yells: “Slash, end this!”

Excadrill releases its sharp claws and charges toward Dewott. Mark inhales heavily and shouts: “Revenge!”

Dewott braces itself, then without warning, Mark shuts his eyes and brings his fists to his head, and _screams_. It’s loud, absolutely grating and torn out from his throat, and Donghyuck freezes in shock when he hears him hold it. Excadrill strikes Dewott, and the next moment its body becomes surrounded by an orange aura. But Mark keeps screaming, voice echoing into the depths of the mine shaft, swallowing the rising sound of the light surging. The orange energy around Dewott spins as the Pokemon suddenly starts glowing white. Donghyuck gasps when he sees the body swelling, head and legs growing, and back protruding with spikes and spears.

The light bursts out with the screaming. The Pokemon that reappears is almost three times Dewott’s size, its head is covered in an enormous carapace. It roars powerfully, and Mark’s voice finally dies out. He falls to his knees and gasps heavily. When he looks back at his Pokemon—[Samurott](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Samurott_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))—a weak smile pulls at his lips and he coughs harshly. “Go!”

The energy of Revenge unleashes onto Excadrill with a terrifying sound. The Pokemon is struck back, but it's still standing. It unsheathes its claws a last time and rushes forward. Samurott growls and charges with its golden horn. Donghyuck’s heart bounds to his throat and he buries his head in Yukhei’s shoulder, unable to watch. He stiffens when he hears the clash reverberate inside the mine shaft, and feels Yukhei clutch his hand.

There’s a long pause before Donghyuck lets himself look and he startles when he sees the two Pokemon on the ground. Doyoung raises his hand. “Excadrill fainted first. You win.”

Pause. Then Mark nods, still stunned by the sudden evolution and breathless from his screaming. Donghyuck runs to him as he brings Samurott back. He holds Donghyuck tightly when they hug and Donghyuck feels him tremble. This is nothing like the thrill after a challenge—Mark looks drained, like he’s just come back from a _fight_. Yukhei hurries over to them and wraps him in his arms. “Dude, that was insane.”

“Yeah…” Mark gulps and sighs in relief. “Sorry, I've never seen Dew—Samurott faint.”

They turn around when Doyoung calls them from the other side, asking them to follow him to the room up the stairs. Yukhei hooks his hands under their arms and walks them forward. Donghyuck rubs Mark’s back in worry, but he eventually gives him a funny smile, and they start to laugh together. “God, I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Dewott evolved again in battle!” Yukhei exclaims.

They climb up to the platform where Doyoung’s retreated and enter the small room. There are machines scattered everywhere and a particularly big one in the corner of the room. Doyoung comes with a jewelry box and takes out the badges, shaped like a ground layer fissured in half, a small emerald in the center.

“Thanks,” Mark mumbles and puts it inside his case. Donghyuck and him exchange an excited look.

“Congratulations, really, I don’t think I’ve had any challengers like you two,” Doyoung says. “You may give me the fossils now, I’ll put them inside the machine.”

Donghyuck and Mark hand the pieces over and follow him to the big contraption at the end of the room, shaped oddly like a safe. Doyoung inserts the fossils inside separate slots and locks the machine, then inputs a sequence in the screen.

“The old leader left this along with the rest of the equipment. He wanted me to continue the excavation projects. The emerald buildings you see here are very recent.” The machine whirrs and lights up, blinking steadily with a beeping noise.

“You dug up all these emeralds?” Mark asks.

“Not all of them. Most of it is from the old leader, but I helped develop the new constructions. It’s brought lot of business in Driftveil. I also helped with establishing the Pokemon Tournament.” Doyoung turns around and sighs quietly. “I tried my best to give back to Unova. Some people think we’ve repaid a kind of debt, some others think they owe us something now. But it doesn’t matter what people think. I’m here to take care of these children and Pokemon, and give them a new chance.”

Mark looks down. “Has… has Plasma ever come back to you?”

Doyoung’s expression hardens. “No. And I won’t allow it, either. I know some members are trying to get us to join them. I know something’s going on in the region at the moment, but I will never let any of them hurt us. We’ll fight if we have to.”

He’s fearless, and unquestionably devoted to what he does, but Donghyuck can’t shake off the worrying feeling when he eyes the necklace again. He needs to talk to Mark, and he knows he'll have to ask Doyoung about it eventually.

“Sorry I got carried away back there,” Mark mutters suddenly.

“Like I said, you have a right to be angry,” Doyoung answers. “I am responsible for some of your pain, I’m sure. Whatever Plasma’s done to you, whoever they hurt who was close to you, I hope you’ll find justice.”

Mark looks at him intently, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t answer. The machine chimes loudly and they turn their heads to see the bright lights emanating behind the glass. Doyoung motions them to step back and opens the screen to monitor the Pokemon.

Donghyuck’s heart bounces in his chest when he sees the small shadow fluttering inside the case of Mark’s fossil. Doyoung presses a switch and the lock opens, plate sliding out, revealing a small bird Pokemon with yellow and blue feathers.

“Woah, that’s amazing,” Yukhei gasps.

Mark lets out a squeal and skips over to it, cooing. “Oh, you’re so cute! Wow!”

“It’s an [Archen](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Archen_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Doyoung says. “First Bird Pokemon. Here, I’ll give you a Luxury Ball.”

Doyoung moves away and the Archen immediately throws itself out of the machine and onto Mark’s face. Mark screams and Archen squawks happily, red beak poking the boy’s hair. “Waah! Hey!”

Donghyuck bursts out in laughter while Doyoung hands Mark the ball. He struggles around with the Pokemon until he can get it to stop moving. Archen perches on top of his head, then faces Yukhei when he waves at him happily. “Hold still, little guy!”

The Pokemon stops moving. Mark gently taps the capsule against Archen’s back and it disappears into the ball. It clicks immediately. Yukhei claps and cheers, and Mark sends Archen back out to play. Doyoung comes back to the machine for the second fossil. Donghyuck shakes up in anticipation, eager to meet his new Pokemon. When the lock opens, a small blue head pops out, big baby-eyes looking up curiously at Donghyuck. It has long flippers and a carapace on its back.

“Oh my god, it’s so cute,” Yukhei squeaks.

“It’s a [Tirtouga](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tirtouga_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Doyoung says. “Since it's a Water type, I’ll give you a Dive Ball.”

Donghyuck carefully picks the Pokemon out from the machine and holds it in his arms. Tirtouga looks extremely confused, then its big eyes find Archen on top of Mark's head and it lets out a chirp. Archen flaps its wings in excitement.

“Look, they’re making friends with each other!” Mark exclaims, delighted. “Oh my god, I have to get a picture. Say hi, guys!”

Tirtouga wiggles and Donghyuck giggles while Mark snaps the picture. Doyoung gives him the Dive Ball and Donghyuck brings it the Pokemon’s head. Tirtouga transforms in the light and disappears inside, and the _click_ is instant.

“From what I see, they’re still very young Pokemon,” Doyoung says, as Donghyuck brings Tirtouga back out. “You take care of them well.”

“We will!” Mark smiles and ruffles Archen’s feathers. “Hey, should we go to the Tournament now?”

“Oh, yes,” Doyoung remembers, glancing at the clock on the table. “We’re late. The first matches have probably started. You should leave now if you want to go see.”

“Are you coming with us?” Yukhei asks.

“I need to go back to the house first. If you want to check for seats, you better go to the Tournament. It's south in the city. I’ll tell your friends to meet you there.”

They agree on the plan and leave the room to go back to the elevator. Donghyuck carries Tirtouga and makes a few first signs, waving and blowing kisses. Mark twirls around with Archen bouncing on his head, the Pokemon snapping its beak and squawking. As they climb up the mine shaft, Doyoung leans against the elevator's railing and gazes down. They watch with him the grounds disappear into the shadows, gemstones glinting faintly in the [dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf6thPK_IUQ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. oh my god, please go to tirtouga's bulbapedia page and look at the image under 'in the anime'. cutest thing I have seen. BABY.  
> 2\. I hope you guys are having a good start of the year! <3 I'll do my best to update soon!  
> 3\. WAYV GUYS HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! I really hope this chapter is good, it was difficult for me to write. there were so many characters and things going on at the same time, I was overwhelmed. Also.... I try to construct battles in my head from what I know of the games, the anime and some info on Pokemon sites, but I can't guarantee they make real sense hhHhHh haahah that's OK though!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading with me! I'm happy we're advancing!

It’s cold. Light rain has started to fall when they exit the south gate of Driftveil, and Donghyuck’s surprised to feel the chilly air as they step outside. He opens his jacket and hugs Tirtouga inside, and the Pokemon sticks its head out, admiring the big view. The green-checkered streetway lights up as they run down the busy port to the immense stadium in electric blue lights where the noisy echo of cheers, music, and explosions ring out. Spotlights cross the overcast skies, stirring the clouds with the rumble and lightning.

They hear the voices of announcers over the speakers. Archen still on his head, Mark stops in front of the screens at the entrance. “Oh, we missed the opening match!”

Donghyuck points to the record on the side where are listed the battle matchups for the day. He bounces and taps on the Specialty Rank when he sees Johnny's name.

“Oh, it’s Johnny!” Mark exclaims. “His match is in three hours though… Should we wait?”

Yukhei suddenly raises his hand to the screen. Donghyuck follows his eyes to the name that’s a few lines higher on the list— _D._ _Si Cheng_.

“Oh, you know him?” Mark asks, then he frowns. “Hey, wasn’t that the guy who you said sent you to Junmyeon’s house?”

“Y—yeah, it’s him,” Yukhei answers.

Donghyuck moves his index over his mouth. ‘Who?’

Yukhei scratches his head and lowers his voice. “Um… He’s the one who helped me out of the orphanage, actually.”

“What? Really?”

He nods quickly. “But… I couldn’t stay with him. He told me to find the trainer—Junmyeon. Sicheng said… He said the trainer would know what to do with me.”

Donghyuck pats his arm. ‘When Junmyeon ask you want what, you say before want stay with your Pokemon. He send you adventure. You happy you?’

“Yeah! Yeah,” Yukhei replies, smiling. “Definitely! I’m—I’m really glad I came! I’ve met so many friends and I had lots of fun with my Pokemon.”

“Yeah, dude, you’re like the best travel-mate!” Mark exclaims, slapping him on the back. “You’re totally great with Pokemon. We should battle soon. You’re good!”

Yukhei glances away and laughs shyly. But then his face suddenly falls and Donghyuck turns to see the fountain where he’s looking. There’s a Magnemite spinning around the water and he recognizes the man in the white lab coat.

“Oh—it’s Taeil,” Mark mutters, alert. “Dude, you wanna get out?”

Yukhei stares nervously in Taeil's direction. He swallows and shakes his head. “N—no, I think… I don’t know. I think I need to talk to him.”

“Yukhei, we don’t have to,” Mark says. “He said he wouldn’t take you back there.”

He takes a deep breath. “I know he won’t, it’s OK.”

Without another word, Yukhei starts walking toward the fountain. Donghyuck and Mark exchange a worried look before following him. Taeil’s on his X-Transceiver in front of the fountain, his Magnemite happily splashing around. Donghyuck notices he looks preoccupied.

Taeil turns around when they approach and his face lights up in surprise. He looks steadily at Yukhei who comes up to him, and even if Taeil’s much shorter, Yukhei still makes an effort to stand firmly in front of him. Taeil smiles, stares for a few seconds, then raises a hand to cup Yukhei’s face but stops himself halfway. He puts his hand back down. “My apologies. I know you don’t like that.”

“It’s OK,” Yukhei responds. “Why are you here.”

“I’m collecting data,” Taeil says. “The weather has been heavy these past weeks.” His eyes move to Donghyuck and Mark, and the Pokemon they’re holding. “Oh. I see you’ve revived the fossils! Oh, this is a good opportunity.”

“To… to do what?” Mark asks, wary.

“To further my research,” he answers, smiling at Archen who crows. “I want to see the true potential of Pokemon. Can you bring out their full power from the bond with their trainers? You’ve just been newly acquainted with yours, haven’t you? I’d like to see what you can do in battling each other.”

Donghyuck immediately frowns and tightens his arms around Tirtouga. Mark gives him a displeased look. “But… they’re still just babies.”

“I believe a bond can go beyond the birth of a Pokemon,” Taeil says. “This is a good way for you to know your Pokemon better as well. Do you accept?”

Mark looks at Donghyuck, unsure. In all honesty Donghyuck would rather not, but Taeil’s words suddenly echoed Junmyeon’s—wanting to see how a Pokemon evolves in relation to its trainer, how it’s raised from before it even hatches. It's what he wanted to prove. Is this what Junmyeon’s talking about? Donghyuck thinks about the Egg in his bag. _Does it already know who I am?_

Tirtouga chirps at Archen, who flaps its wings and keeps shaking its body, trying to get closer without falling. Mark holds it steady and glances at Yukhei before turning back to Taeil with a confused expression. “Uh—OK. I mean... if Hyuck’s OK with it, I am.”

Donghyuck nods and Taeil smiles happily. “Excellent. Let’s battle here in front of the fountain.”

Mark crouches down to let Archen hop off while Donghyuck takes a few steps back and sets Tirtouga on the ground. With some reluctance, Yukhei shuffles next to Taeil against the fountain to watch. Magnemite floats to his side, beeping rhythmically.

There’s a moment of pause, Mark and Donghyuck staring at each other, then he gets it. Mark frowns. “Uh—how are we supposed to give out moves? I don’t think they understand us yet.”

“That’s something for the trainer to form with their Pokemon,” Taeil answers simply, taking out a tablet from his backpack. “You’re both gifted trainers. Your Pokemon will listen to you. Now, start.”

Donghyuck frowns, feeling less and less comfortable. He didn't want to battle Mark, not like this. Just what does Taeil want? He takes out his Pokedex to check the move set: Bide, Withdraw and Water Gun. Tirtouga arches its neck and gives him a surprised look. Donghyuck points to Archen.

“OK, uh—” Mark rubs the back of his neck. “Quick Attack?”

Reflexively, Donghyuck claps, but then he freezes when he remembers Tirtouga doesn’t know any of his signals. Archen squawks, wobbles back and forth for a long time, then scurries over to his Pokemon. Tirtouga watches him come, then quickly withdraws into its hard shell. Archen bumps against it and shuffles back, tilting its head in curiosity.

When Tirtouga’s head pops back out, Donghyuck snaps his fingers to get its attention. He squints for a second, glancing back at Mark who waits, and decides to make a hurling gesture from his mouth. Mark bursts out in laughter which prompts Donghyuck to exaggerate it. Yukhei giggles quietly at their side.

Tirtouga stares at him oddly, then turns around and releases a small gush of water. It spills softly over Archen and washes on the ground. Taeil lets out an impressed sound and Donghyuck shakes up, amazed.

“Wow! Damn, that’s cool!” Mark exclaims. “Oh! That’s it!”

He calls Archen and then squats. When Archen looks back at him, he extends his arms out and starts swinging them around. “Wing Attack!”

Yukhei laughs loudly and Donghyuck’s distracted for a moment. Taeil’s eyes are keen, focused on the battle as he takes more notes. Archen copies Mark’s movements, flapping its wings around, and approaches Tirtouga. Tirtouga shuffles backward and uses Withdraw again. Archen trips over its carapace and rolls over it. It squeaks, turns back around and starts nudging the shell.

Donghyuck can’t help but smile. Mark lets out a cooing sound and laughs, then waves his arms up again. “Come on, Archen! Fly!”

Archen hops onto Tirtouga’s carapace and bounces, flapping its wings along with Mark. It squawks enthusiastically but doesn’t go any higher. Tirtouga’s head comes back out and chirps when it sees Archen on its back. Donghyuck opens his mouth and pretends to hurl again, and Tirtouga shoots some water toward the sky.

They double up with laughter when it starts dripping down like a fountain. Archen twirls under the water then leaps to the top of the gush. Tirtouga wiggles its flippers and shoots the Pokemon higher.

“Woah! You’re flying!” Mark runs over to Archen, picks it up and waves the Pokemon in the air. He makes airplane sounds while Archen cries out happily, and Donghyuck beams, forgetting all about the battle. He comes to Tirtouga’s side and lifts it up, the small gush of water drizzling around them.

When he turns around, he sees Taeil with a perplexed look over his face. But Yukhei has a big smile at his side, and the next second the sound of a capsule opening is heard from his pocket. They stop when the white light lands in front of them, then Deino pops up.

Mark steps forward to greet it. “Oh, hey! Deino—woah—” Then he suddenly slips on the water, falling onto Donghyuck and tumbling them to the ground. Archen clucks frantically and Donghyuck squeezes Tirtouga, laughing too hard to register the pain in his hip. Mark’s voice is in his ear, making his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Yukhei shouts and runs over to them. “Ah! Hey! You guys OK—” His voice turns to a yell when he skids across the wet ground and crashes into their pile. Mark starts to cackle and Donghyuck loses it. He can’t catch his breath anymore. Mark pushes Yukhei’s body off them. “God, that was so dumb!”

Yukhei sits up and Deino comes to nip his ear. He laughs and hugs his Pokemon. “Aah—stop that!”

Taeil approaches them slowly, looking a little lost. “Are you… all right?”

“Yeah, man. We’re just playing,” Mark wheezes, then waves at Magnemite. “Come on! Have fun with us!”

Magnemite lets out a few beeps and glances at Taeil. Then it jumps over to Deino and Archen, and they start chasing each other around. Yukhei rolls onto his back when all three Pokemon come to bounce on his chest. He smiles brightly and babbles to them. “Ah! You've beaten me!”

Donghyuck raises his body against Mark’s and he suddenly realizes how close their faces are. Mark’s hair and eyelashes are dripping, he’s smiling widely. Donghyuck’s heart stammers. The high of the laughter sinks in. Mark closes his lips when they make eye contact and he stares. Warmth creeps over Donghyuck’s face, making him still—he’s never felt so nervous and light and the same time.

“Uh—sorry,” Mark whispers, pulling away. His ears are red and it makes Donghyuck’s face heat up even more. He catches his breath and looks at Taeil, and finds him wearing a weird expression. He looks sad, and taken aback.

“Man, you OK?” Mark asks, blushing.

Taeil slowly lowers his eyes. “I… Yes.” He slides his tablet back into his backpack. Magnemite floats back to him and nudges his cheek, the static picking up on his hair. Taeil pats it gently. “My apologies.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Huh? For what?”

Taeil doesn’t answer, just smiles weakly and shakes his head. “Well. Since you’ve taken so well care of the fossils, I’d like to give you a few more items.” He takes his backpack and opens it. “Tell me, what was your starter Pokemon?”

“Uh—me? I got Oshawott.”

“A Water type, then,” Taeil says. He takes out a small blue case and a Technical Machine. He hands them to Mark. “This is [Mystic Water](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mystic_Water). It boosts the power of Water-type moves. You may have your Pokemon wear it. The TM is Ice Beam.”

Donghyuck and Yukhei bring their Pokemon back and come to his side to see. It's a small necklace with a gem shaped like a tear-drop. The water inside it is deep-coloured and sparkling.

“Wow, uh—thanks, man. Thank you.” He puts both items inside his jacket, then takes out Archen’s ball and brings it back. “Samurott can learn Ice Beam, yeah?

“That’s correct.” Taeil turns to Donghyuck and looks at him fixedly. He rummages through his backpack and finds a small glass case with green berries inside. Donghyuck’s eyes grow wide when he sees they’re [Lum Berries](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lum_Berry).

“Here you are.” Taeil places them in his hand. “They’re fresh and healthy for you and your Pokemon.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck says, thrilled and bemused. Taeil sure had a lot of items on him, Donghyuck wonders where they all come from.

Taeil nods, then turns to Yukhei and gives him a small, fond smile. “I have something for you as well.”

Yukhei fidgets while he searches through his bag and Donghyuck hears a jingling sound. Taeil takes out two silver bells with red bows on them attached with a black string. Yukhei startles when he sees them. Taeil raises the necklace, and when Yukhei nods, he puts it over his neck. “They’re [Soothe Bells](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Soothe_Bell). You remember these, you always liked playing with them. I wanted to give this to you when I found you again.”

“You were looking for me?” Yukhei asks, touching the bells, voice breaking.

He gives a small sigh. “I must admit… I was worried.” Yukhei gulps and Taeil smiles. “But I found you. And I see now… you’re happy. You’re with your Pokemon and you’ve made kind friends. It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

Yukhei’s lips quiver and his eyes are teary. “You… you’re not going to take me back? You’re not going to tell him you know where I am?”

“Of course I won’t,” Taeil says, “Yukhei.”

To Donghyuck’s surprise, Yukhei starts crying. He lowers his head and the tears fall down, mixing with the rain and water. Taeil seems at a loss, then Yukhei jerks forward and hugs him. Taeil freezes and slowly returns the embrace. His awkward expression changes, subtly, then he raises his eyes and looks behind Donghyuck and Mark. They turn around to see Kun’s shiny green pickup driving toward them on the streetway. Chenle’s at the front, waving at them happily.

Yukhei pulls away and sniffles. “Thank you…”

Mark slings an arm around his shoulders and he pats his chest, making the bells clink. “You OK?” Yukhei nods, smiling faintly.

Kun and Chenle come down the truck and walk up to them. Donghyuck watches Taeil’s face change again. He greets Chenle first. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Chenle says. “What’s up?”

“Taeil was giving us items,” Yukhei answers, glancing furtively behind them. “Is… Is Jungwoo here?”

“He’s back at the house. They’ll be here soon,” Kun replies. “You have items?”

“Yes, I gave them some gifts,” Taeil says, smiling sadly. “Ah—I might have something for you two as well.”

Chenle lets out an “ _ooh_ ” when he takes out a small pouch and empties it in his hand. There are two candies wrapped in warm blue paper. “These are [Rare Candy](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rare_Candy). You can give one to your Pokemon to eat.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Chenle takes them and twists the wrapper. “I can give one to Bulbasaur?”

“Yes,” Taeil says fondly, then looks at Kun. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Kun smiles softly, but Taeil doesn’t respond. He sifts through his backpack again. “Do you battle?”

“I… guess,” Kun answers distractedly. He seems put off by Taeil’s lack of usual emotion. Donghyuck’s unsure what’s happened all of a sudden.

“Here, then.” Taeil pulls out another TM case and hands it to him. “It’s Secret Power. The effects of this move vary depending on the environment.”

Kun takes it slowly. “Thank you.” His eyes don’t leave Taeil. There’s a long moment when no one talks, and Donghyuck’s starting to feel uneasy. Taeil's never looked more strange. The wind inside the port lifts, becoming colder. Taeil’s X-Transceiver rings. He steps back from the group and sighs. “My apologies. I’m afraid I have to leave.”

“You’re not coming to the Tournament?” Chenle asks.

“No. But you enjoy yourselves.” He looks at them each, eyes finally landing on Kun. “I will… surely see you around.”

Kun nods lightly. “Thank you, again.”

Taeil takes a deep breath and smiles. “My pleasure.” He turns to Yukhei one last time and waves at him. Donghyuck sees in his tired eyes that he’s fighting something, like he doesn’t seem sure of himself. Yukhei waves back, smiling softly.

Magnemite comes above Taeil’s head. “Good luck,” he suddenly says. He turns around and walks down the streetway in the direction of the pier. Another gust of wind courses through the port and the water around stirs. Thunder rolls faintly in the sky, just as another round of cheers erupt from the stadium.

“It’s so cold,” Mark mumbles. “Let’s go inside.”

They go back and enter the building. Before stepping inside, Donghyuck turns around to watch Taeil leave, his figure obscuring inside the fog. It’s like he suddenly disappears under the archway of the pier, when a flash of lightning breaks through the haze.

—

Jungwoo and Jaemin join them in time for the matches before noon. The leaders’ challenge is under the Specialty Tournament, single-battles in elimination rounds. Many of the previous Gym leaders are attending as well. The stadium is full of people and Pokemon, and though they’ve missed the first few matches, there are more than enough to leave them on the edge of their seats.

Donghyuck’s exhilarated to finally see Johnny battle with his Nidoking, and he can’t believe he used to be afraid of it. He never thought he’d be watching a battle tournament, but there’s excitement in being with his friends and seeing Johnny with his Pokemon. At his side, Mark is having the time of his life. He shouts and yells, praising rapid-fire the strategies he spots and pointing to Donghyuck the Pokemon running around. He clutches Donghyuck’s arm when there’s a big explosion, screams into his fist and shakes him when someone wins. It makes Donghyuck’s heart thump every time but he finds it less alarming now, and instead _overwhelming_. Mark’s so intense, full of spirit and love for Pokemon, Donghyuck loses himself to the warm feeling in his chest, the rush of the crowd, and it’s so, so _much_. He grins brightly, cheers with Mark, and lets his heart race.

Yuta and Ten battle on the fourth round. Yuta has a [Mismagius](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mismagius_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Ten sends out a [Mienshao](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mienshao_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Ten’s Fighting type moves can’t hit the ghost Pokemon, but its Payback is ruthless. Yuta switches between Shadow Ball and Psychic, but in the end it’s a draw when he has Mismagius use [Destiny Bond](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Destiny_Bond_\(move\)). Ten looks beyond frustrated, like it’s the thousandth time it’s happened, and Yuta blows a kiss to someone in the rows behind him.

The intermission is two hours so Jungwoo proposes they get lunch. Donghyuck gets a text from Johnny asking them to meet and he shows it to him. ‘We do what?’

“Well, I don’t want to intrude on your company,” Jungwoo says, smiling. “How about you meet with Johnny while the rest of us go back to Doyoung’s house? Is that OK with you?”

Donghyuck reassures him he won’t and agrees. Then Mark suddenly speaks up: “Uh—hey, can I—uh, can I come with you? I wanna see Johnny too.”

Donghyuck gives him a concerned look, then glances at Jungwoo before nodding. Yukhei stands behind him, smirking lightly. Donghyuck blushes, sticks his tongue out and Yukhei blows him a kiss.

Jungwoo smiles. “Let’s meet here in two hours.”

They climb into Kun’s pickup and drive away, leaving Donghyuck and Mark at the entrance to wait for Johnny. Mark tells him he’s broken the Ice Beam disk on Samurott and wants to try it out as soon as he can. “I’ve never actually used a TM before. It’s so cool! Hey, that's how Chansey knows all those crazy moves, right?”

Donghyuck nods and laughs. Then the sound of a commotion behind them approaches. They turn around to see a group that’s gathered in front of the fountain, people shouting in high-pitched voices and camera lights flashing everywhere. Donghyuck spots in the middle two tall figures, Chanyeol and Kai speaking to a reporter.

“Oh, it’s Chanyeol! And Kai!” Mark skips over to get a better look. Donghyuck follows him and spies Baekhyun walking out of the group, holding his X-Transceiver. Donghyuck points him to Mark. He bounces and waves. “Oh! Oh, hey! Mr. Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun sees them and he smiles in surprise. “Well, hello! Oh, fancy seeing you two here. You’ve made it far!”

Donghyuck smiles excitedly and Mark nods. “Yeah, it’s been a while! Hey, are you competing in the Tournament?”

“Oh no, not me,” Baekhyun says, laughing. “I came with Jongin and Chanyeol, but they’re just here for press. Promotions and stuff. How are your friends?”

“Oh, they’re good! Yukhei’s doing great, yeah.” Mark suddenly remembers something and he inches closer, lowering his voice. “H—hey, Chanyeol announced an EXO comeback, is it true?”

Baekhyun’s pretty eyes glint and he gives a small chuckle. “Word for word.”

Mark inhales sharply and Donghyuck grabs his shoulders, shaking him as he cries out in excitement. “This is going to be amazing! God, I can’t wait. When are you guys gonna do it?”

Baekhyun sways his head a little. “Hm, after Challenge Season.”

“Ah, that’s in a while,” Mark says, then he sighs, brows furrowing. “What if the Champion still doesn’t come back this Season?”

‘Four member replace,’ Donghyuck answers.

“I know, but like, forever? Jeez… What happens if you win against the Elite Four member? Are you Champion? Or are there two Champions?”

Baekhyun hums, looking between them oddly. “Well, from what I know, you can’t become Champion, even if you win against the Elite Four member.”

“What?” Mark exclaims. “How come?”

“When you defeat the Champion, you go inside a special room called the Hall of Fame,” Baekhyun explains. “All Champions are registered inside. To become Champion, the previous one has to take you to that room and register you. If you’re not registered, you can’t become Champion—well, not officially, I suppose.”

Mark frowns. “Oh… Well, can the Elite Four member get into that room?”

“No, that’s precisely the reason,” Baekhyun says, smiling. “You need a special key to access the Hall of Fame. And I’m afraid the Champion’s disappeared with it.”

“God, that’s messy,” Mark sighs. “What if the Champion never comes back? Is the Hall locked forever?”

“Who knows,” Baekhyun grumbles. “I say, for the sake of Unova, he better come back!”

“Mark! Donghyuck!” They turn around to see Johnny waving at them from the entrance, Ten, Yuta and another man at his side.

Donghyuck jumps while Mark calls back. Johnny and his friends cross the streetwalk to them, and Johnny stops in front of Mark when he sees Baekhyun. “Oh, hello!” Yuta and Ten come beside him, and Donghyuck’s surprised when he sees them all bow together.

“Hello,” Baekhyun greets, grinning. “How are ya?”

“We’re good, thank you,” Johnny replies. He turns to Donghyuck and ruffles his hair. “What’s up, little man?”

Donghyuck throws himself on him and Johnny chuckles, picking him up. “Oh, you’ve gotten heavier! Or is it your Pokemon?”

Donghyuck laughs and slaps him on the arm as he puts him down. Mark smiles politely. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Mark,” Ten answers. Mark squeaks when he pinches his cheek. “You enjoyed the show?”

“God, yeah! That Destiny Bond was insane!” Mark exclaims, which makes Yuta cackle and Ten roll his eyes.

“He always uses that move, every time, I swear.”

“It’s a fun move!” Yuta interjects. “But I don’t like it for real, it’s just that I didn’t want Tennie to win.”

“You’re so lame,” the man next to him mumbles. Yuta giggles and clings to his arm while Ten makes a gagging sound.

Johnny pipes up: “Oh! Sorry, this is our friend, Sicheng.”

Pause. Donghyuck and Mark go still, exchanging a turning look. They all stare at them both in confusion. Johnny glances between them. “Uh—is something wrong?”

Mark keeps his eye on Donghyuck. “Uh…” He looks back at Johnny and Donghyuck panics, staring at Sicheng. He has auburn hair falling to his small eyes, sharp cheekbones, and his expression is unreadable.

“N—no, it’s OK. Hey man, uh—I’m Mark. This is Donghyuck.”

“Hello,” [Sicheng](https://goo.gl/images/Rh4Am5) replies. “I know who you are.”

“Sicheng used to be the Nacrene City Gym leader,” Yuta says. “We all met when we travelled Unova two years ago.”

“He runs the museum there,” Ten adds. “Lots of cool, ancient stuff.”

There’s a stiff pause, Johnny sending Ten an upset look. Baekhyun snaps his X-Transceiver closed and crosses his arms. Donghyuck’s completely lost, but the tension in the air is almost palpable, and he looks at Mark in worry.

Sicheng sighs and glances at his X-Transceiver. “Are we going to eat or what?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Yuta quickly agrees. “Let’s go back to that ramen place! We haven’t been together in ages!”

Baekhyun's smile is tight. “Well. I need to leave with my friends. It was nice seeing you again.” He looks to Donghyuck and Mark. “You two take care.”

Donghyuck nods and Mark waves at him goodbye. There’s a split-second when Baekhyun’s eyes raise again to meet Sicheng’s, before he turns around and walks back to the crowd. Johnny gathers them back. “OK—let’s catch up and go eat.”

They leave the port together and walk to the market place where the restaurant is. There’s a play area with toys for Pokémon inside, and Yuta invites them to let out their smallest while they eat. Ten sends out a [Gothorita](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gothorita_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Johnny a [Scrafty](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scrafty_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck decides to let out Tirtouga with Mark’s Archen. When Yuta and Sicheng send out a [Whimsicott](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whimsicott_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Petilil](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Petilil_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Ten perks up. “Oh—finally!”

Sicheng raises an eyebrow and Yuta freezes. Ten glances between them. “Wait. What?” His expression falls to an exasperated one. “ _No_. Are you serious? It’s been like two years! You still haven’t asked him out—”

“Um, what do you mean my dear friend Ten who’s definitely _not_ Johnny’s boyfriend?” Yuta interrupts firmly, articulating each word. “Huh?”

Ten sputters while Johnny flushes bright red. Donghyuck and Mark watch the scene with bewilderment, then Yuta waves his hands and gestures for them to sit at the table. “It’s—it’s nothing.”

“What—what’s with the Pokemon?” Mark asks. They slide into the seats, Donghyuck sitting between Mark and Sicheng.

“It’s a couples Pokemon,” Sicheng answers, unbothered. “There are Pokemon that make pairs in nature, like [Seviper](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Seviper_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Zangoose](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zangoose_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It’s a popular couple trend to have pairs. More importantly to _[trade](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trade) _them.” He eyes Yuta intently and the man blushes hard. Ten snorts and picks up the menu.

“Wow, I didn’t know about that,” Mark says, laughing.

“There are Unova-native Pokemon pairs,” Johnny tells him. “[Braviary](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Braviary_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Mandibuzz](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mandibuzz_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

“The elemental monkey Pokemon for [three](https://goo.gl/images/mUCdf9),” Sicheng says.

“Whimsicott and Petilil,” Ten bites out, smiling.

“Archen and Tirtouga,” Johnny mumbles.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and Mark startles at his side. The others catch it and throw him a questioning look. Donghyuck can feel the blood rushing to his ears. _Shit, wait, we have a couples Pokemon?_ Johnny looks knowingly at them both and nudges Ten with his shoulder. The man lets out a low whistle and snickers.

Yuta’s mouth drops open. “Oh. Oh, yeah! Are you two together—”

“N—no!” Mark exclaims while Donghyuck shakes his hands and head furiously. “W—we just got the Pokemon from a scientist guy! U—uh—”

“That’s what they all say,” Sicheng mutters, smirking.

Donghyuck covers his face with his hands. Mark’s voice turns to a weak squeak, which makes Johnny and Ten burst into laughter. They order the food, take pictures and start talking about their travels. Donghyuck listens and converses as much as he can, but Mark’s presence next to him has suddenly become too distracting. Each time their shoulders or knees brush, it feels like he’s having a heart attack. Mark doesn’t look too comfortable either, fidgeting and biting his lip, eyes zooming away whenever Donghyuck looks at him. Johnny picks up on every single of their exchanges and keeps sending them weird, cheeky looks.

By the time they order dessert and pay, it’s become a competition of who can embarrass who more. Mark mentions a few of Ten’s drunken admissions of his affections for Johnny he’d told his brother. Ten passes comments on Yuta and Sicheng’s first meeting, while Yuta snaps back with obscure details of their adventures, some which make Johnny choke on his food. Sicheng is without a doubt the winner of the game, remaining almost completely unfazed, like it’s the thousandth time he’s listened to this.

But it’s when Ten finally gripes that they’re all stupid and cowards that Sicheng bites his lip and blurts out: “At least one of us wasn’t afraid of falling in love.”

Yuta and Ten’s expressions fall instantly. Johnny goes quiet and it’s suddenly silent at the table. A thunderclap echoes outside, noise rolling inside the building walls. Donghyuck looks between them all and then at Mark. He’s frowning, hands clenched around his silverware. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Johnny dismisses, sighing.

“No—what?” Mark repeats soundly. “Who? What are you talking about?”

“Forget about it,” Yuta says, glaring at Sicheng. “What does that mean, _one of us?_ ”

Sicheng ignores Yuta and stands up. “I have to make a call, excuse me.”

He gets out from the table and leaves to the back of the room. Yuta springs up and makes to follow him. “Chengie!”

“What’s this about?!” Mark suddenly shouts. Donghyuck knows what he’s thinking.

“Yuta, sit down,” Johnny says, holding the man back. “Mark, nevermind, OK?”

“Is this about my brother?”

“Calm down, Mark,” Ten sighs, trying to take his hand.

The tension breaks when a strident noise suddenly erupts inside the building. The harsh, repeated ringing of a siren resounds outside. Donghyuck’s heart stops, remembering the evacuation at the Center in Virbank. It’s the same emergency siren.

“We need to go,” Ten says, taking their hands. “We need to get back to the Pokemon Center.”

“W—what’s going on?” Mark looks around frantically, letting himself be pulled away from the table. “Wait a minute, is it Plasma?!”

“I’m going to get Sicheng,” Yuta calls before he runs to the back of the room. “Get your Pokemon!”

“Is it Plasma? Are they here?” Mark exclaims as they go to the play area. They bring back their Pokemon and run out of the building. The second he steps out, Donghyuck feels like he’s been struck. The air outside is frigid cold, his breath is turning white and the wind is like ice. Shouts resound from afar in the ports and thunder booms in the darkened sky. The distinct sound of a ship’s horn blaring reaches his ears. The city looks like a storm.

“Hey!” Yuta bursts out behind them with Sicheng. “There’s Plasma at the South port! They’re here with a ship!”

“A _what?_ ” Ten shouts over the commotion. “Ship?”

“We gotta go!” Mark exclaims and Donghyuck grips his arm in panic.

“No, you two go back to the Pokemon Center!” Johnny crowds them back onto the streetway. “We’ll go take care of this. Just stay there and don’t—”

“I’m not letting Plasma fucking do this again!” Mark screams harshly, making Johnny startle back. “I’m not letting them hurt this city! I’m not letting them get away with hurting anymore people!”

“We need to go,” Sicheng yells. “Now.”

Donghyuck gives Johnny a fearful look and the man cries out in frustration. “Just—stay behind us!”

Mark bolts down the streetway. Donghyuck hisses and runs after him, horrified to believe this is happening again. Johnny and the others race after them and he hears capsules being snapped open. In front of him, Mark throws out Samurott’s Pokeball. When Mark looks behind his shoulder, Donghyuck glances back and sees Sicheng climbing on top of an enormous [Aerodactyl](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), its wings beating powerfully. Yuta takes his hand, pulling himself up and they speed over the streetway. Johnny and Ten ride on a [Stoutland](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Stoutland_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), its heavy footfall shaking the ground as they charge down the path and call people out of the way.

“Hyuck, give me your hand!” Mark calls, catching up to Samurott running ahead of him.

Donghyuck sprints and grabs it. He’s immediately torn off from the ground and yanked up when Mark jumps onto his Pokemon. He catches one of its spears and they reel to the side as Samurott starts rushing. Donghyuck clings tightly to Mark and he screams, trying to hold on. It takes a few shakes before they’re running steadily, crossing the gates and down to the city’s piers, freezing wind blowing past them.

People are fleeing the area and screaming frantically. Donghyuck jerks back when he finally sees the end of the pier. A massive black sailboat is raised in the front of the water, surrounded by a thick mist and Protect barriers. Emergency vehicles are stationed all around the pier, the lights blinking with the signal on the top of the ship’s mast. It’s the most _colossal_ thing Donghyuck’s ever seen, vast and towering, almost half as big as Aspertia City.

They raise their heads when a screech erupts. The Aerodactyl raises itself above the ship and Sicheng shouts: “Hyper Beam!”

Mark steers Samurott down the pier and Donghyuck grips his arm as hard as he can. Sicheng’s Aerodactyl releases a powerful white beam that hits the green field of light around the ship. Johnny leaps down from his Stoutland and calls for the same move. The Pokemon roars and shoots the Hyper Beam onto it. Johnny yells at Mark when they run closer. “Mark! Donghyuck!”

“Samurott, Ice Beam!”

Donghyuck screeches when Samurott raises itself, then unleashes a strong burst of ice up the gangway. It freezes the entirety of the front shields and shatters them apart. When he looks through, he sees three Golurk on the floor of the ship, summoning energy with their arms. There’s more than fifty people in Plasma uniform surrounding what looks like a gun machine on the center deck.

“Yuta! Sicheng!” Ten yells when the Golurk shoot Shadow Ball onto them. Aerodactyl flies in the air, evading the attacks back and forth.

“Hold on,” Mark shouts over his shoulder. Donghyuck gapes at him in horror—he can’t be thinking about going in. “Samurott, Ice Beam!”

Samurott leaps forward and summons the pulse in its mouth. The beam that shoots out cuts through the entire deck and up the first sheets of the mast, frozen shards protruding and flying out everywhere. Everyone scatters back. A woman steps forward and throws her arm up. “Focus Blast!”

 _No!_ Donghyuck yanks Mark back as the Golurk steels itself, summoning the energy in the center of its chest. Mark throws Samurott of course and Donghyuck braces himself, a million things about to burst from his head—then suddenly there’s a deep surging sound coming from behind them. It transforms into a shrill discharge, then the next second a blue shock wave shoots through the air and blasts the center of the ship.

Smoke, mist and shards erupt. Donghyuck falls off Samurott and rolls over the freezing floor of the ship. His bag is thrown around him and he catches it before it’s crushed. He heaves and coughs, head spinning, and he looks around frantically for Mark. He finds him a few feet away from the entrance of the ship, his arm over Samurott. But everyone’s looking above the front at the threatening Pokemon that hovers there in the mist, a [Salamence](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Salamence_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). There’s a man standing on its back, it’s Doyoung.

He glares down at the ship, his Salamence screeching powerfully. It’s _terrifying_ , the picture scarier than Jungwoo and his Haunter under the storm. Donghyuck sees a Plasma man step forward and snarl. “Well, well, if it isn’t the king’s nurse.”

Doyoung bares his teeth and shouts. “You get out of this city at once. This is your last warning.”

Sicheng and his Aerodactyl fly up behind him, and both Pokemon begin to scream furiously. The Plasma man scoffs and turns. “How perfect. Let’s test the program now.”

Donghyuck scrambles to the ship’s entrance when he sees the grunts activate the gun machine. A blue light fills the cannon that rises toward the sky. Donghyuck sucks in a breath as he feels the cold air around him drift toward the center of the deck. Samurott shoves Mark in Donghyuck’s direction when something starts to emanate from the cannon. There’s a swirl of bright clouds that shoots up the machine then diffuses like a wave above the ship.

Doyoung and Sicheng split their Pokemon in the sky and plunge down to evade the strike. The air seems to _freeze_ all at once. Ice falls everywhere like hail and Samurott shields them against the entrance. There’s a brutal gust of wind that blows into them, chilling Donghyuck to the bone. He shivers and cries out in pain against Mark who screams: “Samurott! Samurott, freeze it!”

Samurott summons its Ice Beam just as Doyoung’s Salamence lands onto the ship. The burst of ice hits the gun machine, covers and encloses the cannon. The grunts move back, then the commander shouts: “The program’s worked, bring it down! Let’s go! Teleport!”

“Donghyuck!” Johnny yells from the other side. “Donghyuck! Mark! Get out, now!”

The Golurk raise their glowing arms and start droning. Panicking, Donghyuck grabs Mark and pulls him up, dragging them toward the entrance. But Doyoung catches sight of the frozen cannon that’s still alight, lowering to the deck level, readying the next strike. He turns to his Pokemon and motions it back. “Go! Get them out!”

Salamence catches Samurott with its body and throws them down. Samurott tumbles into the water and Donghyuck falls down the pier, crashing into Johnny’s arms. He panics and turns around, screaming breathlessly at Mark who’s caught on the gangway. The cannon shoots the ice wave, but it’s stifled under the chunks of Samurott’s Ice Beam. Doyoung runs to Mark’s side. “No!”

He pushes himself in front of Mark, then the blast diffuses. It’s infinitely weaker but Doyoung shocks back like he’s been punched. Everyone takes cover and braces as the wave blows out. Doyoung stumbles and drags Mark down the steel as fast as possible. Ten grabs Mark when they drop onto the pier, and Doyoung stands back to see the storm. Thunder crashes down on the ocean and the sailboat starts flashing white. The Golurk raise the vessel with their glaring lights, blinding everything in sight. It shakes the air and water, then the ship disappears in front of their eyes.

The wind dies down and a heavy cold sinks into the port. Donghyuck’s breathless, shivering and burning up at the same time. He stares in horror at the empty whisking water where the sailboat just vanished. Doyoung stands at the edge of the pier, then his eyes close and he suddenly collapses on the ground. Salamence and Aerodactyl land in the water, and Sicheng jumps with Yuta to Doyoung’s side.

“Hey!” Mark shouts, running toward them. Donghyuck picks himself up and hurries after him. He clamps a hand over his mouth when he sees Doyoung, barely conscious, pale-faced and lips blue. The skin around his eyes and neck have frost on them. Sicheng takes his pulse while Johnny calls the officers behind them.

“He’s freezing. We need to get him to the Center, now.”

“Doyoung!” Mark cries out, holding his arm. “Doyoung—hold on, OK? Hold on! We’re going to get help!”

Doyoung chokes and his fingers scramble to catch the necklace’s planet on his chest. Donghyuck grips Mark’s hand on instinct, shaking and freezing cold, and Mark squeezes hard. Johnny comes back with paramedics who put Doyoung on a stretcher. Ten pulls them aside. “Come with me, we’re getting in the ambulance.”

Mark brings back Samurott as fast as he can and runs with Donghyuck after Ten inside the vehicle. Their hands are still linked when they slam the doors and drive up the port. There’s muffled shouting in the back of the ambulance. Donghyuck can’t stop shaking, and he startles when he suddenly feels his bag move. He freezes and looks at it in panic. He opens it with his other hand and hears Mark crying at his side.

“Shh, love, it’s OK,” Ten mutters at the front. “It’s OK, it’s not your fault. They would have frozen the whole pier if you didn’t do that.”

“Is he—is he going to be OK?” Mark sobs, fingers hardening around Donghyuck’s.

“We’re all going to be OK,” Ten replies. He takes a deep breath, motioning Mark to follow, and they exhale together. “It’s going to be OK.”

Donghyuck breathes out, staring at the Egg, and it starts to rain.

—

The white light inside the emergency room wavers. The monitor’s beats regulate gradually, sound mixing with the soft cries at the bedside. Head resting on Doyoung’s chest, Jeno sniffles, holding his brother’s hand. Jaemin sits next to him, rubbing his back in comfort. Doyoung’s thumb caresses Jeno’s knuckles. He stares emptily at the ceiling and lights.

Donghyuck sits on the couch, head pressed against Mark’s shoulder. He listens to Mark’s tired breathing and the distant conversation outside the room, Johnny speaking with the doctors.

Doyoung’s body temperature dropped critically. It had reached the state of severe hypothermia, but they were able to treat him in time. While Doyoung had been taken to the room, Donghyuck ran up to the counter and ripped out the Egg case from his bag. It was cracked and rocking against the glass. He’d never felt more frightened in his life. The nurses took it to the incubation rooms and Donghyuck let Mark pull him away, tears in his eyes.

 _It’s going to be fine_ , he repeats to himself. _It’s a strong Pokemon. I’ve taken good care of it. Everything’s going to be fine._ He can’t lose it—he can’t let this happen to the Pokemon.

The door of the room suddenly opens, Yukhei, Jungwoo, Chenle and Kun walk in. Yukhei rushes to Mark and Donghyuck, and wraps them both in his arms, the bells jingling against their chests. Mark clings onto him and sighs shakily.

“Are you all right?” Kun asks. “Did they check you?”

Donghyuck nods, hugging them each. Chenle strides over to Jaemin and Jeno while Kun goes next to Doyoung. Jungwoo stays with Mark and cradles his face. “It’s OK, Mark. We’re all going to be OK.”

Mark takes a deep breath then closes his eyes, nodding. He shifts and stands up. Donghyuck follows him when he starts walking to Doyoung’s side. Chenle and Jaemin let them sit beside Jeno, and Doyoung’s tired eyes move to Mark.

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispers.

“Why,” Doyoung answers. He speaks slowly, in a quiet, weak voice. “You’ve done something incredible today. You saw what that machine did. Your Pokemon saved many people.”

Mark swallows. “But you got hurt.”

Doyoung doesn’t smile, but there’s something that's pulling at his lips. He raises his eyebrows. “It’s not like I’m unfamiliar with the feeling.”

Jeno clutches his hand tighter and Mark goes quiet. Donghyuck sees his expression change, the pain in his eyes and words hovering in front of them. He touches his arm in encouragement, then Mark breathes out. “I want to tell you something.”

Doyoung’s eyes move again, but he stays silent, patient. It’s a long, gruelling time, Mark opening and closing his mouth, before he finally says: “The trainer with Reshiram is my brother.”

Heavy silence, and something shifts in the room. Jaemin and Jeno turn to him wide-eyed. Doyoung doesn’t move at all, but the look in his eyes changes unmistakably. He stares fixedly at Mark and the monitor’s beats grow a little louder. Mark makes to speak again when Doyoung suddenly lets out a laugh. It’s small and breathless, he closes his eyes and turns his head. Though he smiles, his expression is _scathing_.

“Wh…” Mark frowns. “What—why are you laughing…”

Doyoung coughs weakly and sighs, the smile falling off his face. His gaze floats around the ceiling before falling back on Mark. Doyoung opens his mouth, lips moving over the thousand things he wants to say, but he waits, trying to find where to start. “Why were you afraid of telling me?”

“Because… I don’t know, I—” Mark sniffles, and Donghyuck rubs his arm. “I just thought… I thought all of Plasma hated my brother because he defeated them. I mean—they came after my family. They’re probably after me now.”

“I have told you before, I am not Plasma,” Doyoung says. “I would say you’re brave to go on an adventure, but I can also say that you’re a fool.”

“I know you’re not Plasma, I’m sorry,” Mark sighs. “I’m travelling Unova to find my brother. I never thought Plasma would come back.”

Doyoung eyes him strangely. “I’ve never met your brother, Mark. I don’t hate him.” His lips quirk up. “Though I believe I should.”

Mark looks at him in fear, and Doyoung turns his head back toward the ceiling. His hand reaches for the planet on his chest.

“I have something to tell you too,” he whispers, eyes returning to him. There’s so much pain in them. “The king with Zekrom, I loved him.”

It's with the softest voice that he says it, and Mark blinks, mouth dropping open in surprise. Donghyuck holds his breath and his thoughts come to a stop, like something’s come to let pass. Doyoung goes on: “And he loved me.”

“You… You two were together?”

“That’s right,” he replies, gaze unfocused. He's falling back into memories. “We grew up together in Plasma. I was always by his side, but I never stood by the Lord’s ideals. I never wanted to be Plasma, but I loved our king, and he loved me. He made me a promise.”

He breathes in heavily, hold tightening on the necklace. Jeno covers his hand and looks at him with worry. Doyoung smiles, the most strained thing Donghyuck’s seen. “He said to me… He would rule Plasma and free Pokemon. And we would be happy together, until the end of time.”

Donghyuck stills for a second when he sees the dreams’ images flash past his eyes. The king’s tear-stained face staring at him inside the bright palace before he throws himself off. His blank face under the sun of the small town, his saddened eyes under the storm of the Ferris Wheel. It was the man who loved Doyoung—

_I’m the king of Plasma. I have a future to change._

He remembers Mark's brother’s thoughts. _You’re not lonely. You’re desperate._

Donghyuck’s hand falls onto Mark’s. Doyoung’s knuckles suddenly turn white and he closes his eyes. His pained smile widens. “And then, he meets a trainer.”

Mark’s eyes lower to his hand. His confused expression twists slowly, gradually, as he listens to Doyoung’s gentle words. “A trainer without a voice, who speaks to him a _truth_ he’s never heard before. Who shows him a strength and love for Pokemon he’s never seen. This trainer overcomes Plasma, revives the legendary Reshiram, and defeats him in battle. They vanish without a trace.”

The light in the room wavers again. Mark’s body is stiff, braced anxiously for something. Doyoung’s calm voice starts to tremble. “Our king wanted a world of peace and freedom, and I wanted to give him that world. He wanted it for us. We promised each other.”

He raises the planet on his necklace in sign for his words. Yukhei steps closer. Donghyuck stares at the planet and holds his breath, disheartened as he begins to understand and anticipate the man's next words. Doyoung’s hand falls back on his chest and he clutches the planet, smiling still. “And then he leaves. He leaves me. Just as everything collapses, he leaves, and I have to run. I have to save the children and the Pokemon, I have to run away from everything. He leaves me alone. He leaves me to _suffer_.”

Jeno shifts closer. Doyoung wraps an arm around him and tears fall down his face. Donghyuck's heart wrenches painfully. Doyoung breathes out and looks back at Mark. There’s nothing in his eyes or voice as he tells him: “Our king loved Pokemon more than anything. He lived for Pokemon and he lived for Plasma’s _ideals_. So, I ask myself each day, did he want something else,” he grits out, smiling beautifully, “or someone else.”

And the weight drops, falls like a sound in an empty room. Mark sags against his chair, eyes lost, staring off into space, he looks _beaten_. Donghyuck finally breathes out, his thoughts turning in his head, and he can’t believe it. He glances around in the room—everyone’s dismayed, at a loss of what to do.

The door suddenly opens and a nurse steps inside. “Excuse me, Lee Donghyuck?” 

Donghyuck springs up from his chair. The nurse nods at him. “Your Egg is ready to hatch. Would you follow me, please?”

Panic seizes him. Donghyuck throws a look at everyone in the room, then Mark gets up and grabs his arm. “Oh—oh, let’s go.”

Donghyuck rushes out of the room with him. They hurry after the nurse who takes them to the next wing. Donghyuck’s heart is racing, he can’t calm down. He thought seeing his first Egg hatch would be thrilling and beautiful, but all he feels now is nervousness and dread. He can’t stop thinking about Doyoung and the king, and Mark’s brother, the story. What of that? What did Mark get from all that Doyoung’s just said?

“Here, please.” The nurse guides them inside the room, an enclosed space with a wide steel table. Junmyeon’s Egg is propped on it atop a rectangular base. The case has been removed and replaced by a few wires connecting the base to a monitor.

Mark clutches his arm. “Look, it’s glowing!”

Donghyuck stops breathing and watches the light cast over the Egg. It spins around with a soft sound, rising gently, until the shape transforms. The light hardly grows, turning into a small Pokemon with a crown-like motif on its head. Its body is round and white, and Donghyuck sees on it the same red and blue triangles of its shell.

The Pokemon raises its small black eyes to Donghyuck and trills. Mark gasps, fingers tightening around his arm. “Oh! It’s a [Togepi](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togepi_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

The nurse turns off the energy on the base. “It’s perfectly healthy! Everything is good. Congratulations!”

With trembling hands, Donghyuck picks the Pokemon up. It’s light and small, and it feels like he’s holding the world in his hands. Donghyuck’s so overwhelmed for a second that he wants to cry. He holds Togepi close against his chest, smiling so much it hurts. Mark leans over his shoulder, cooing softly. “It’s so adorable. Can I touch it?”

Donghyuck nods, eyes not leaving his Pokemon. Mark gently pats Togepi’s cheek and the Pokemon peeps softly, nudging closer to Donghyuck. It’s all at once the most wonderful, lighthearted, and _heavy_ feeling he’s ever experienced. Everything he's ever worked for, the dream of his life, cradled snugly in his arms. Donghyuck raises a hand, points to himself, and signs his name. Togepi’s small arms wave. “To—ge—pi.”

Mark giggles and buries his head in Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Wow, this is amazing.” Donghyuck breathes out a laugh and Mark looks at him. They turn their heads to each other, and Mark smiles softly, whispering against his lips: “You’re amazing.”

Donghyuck can’t even think with how close and _perfect_ everything is. Mark’s eyes twinkle, boring right into his, the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Mark inches forward, then a sudden ringing sound makes him jolt. Donghyuck startles so much he almost crushes Togepi against his chest. He quickly settles the Pokemon on his arm and takes out his X-Transceiver. It’s Professor Minseok. His hands are shaking when he presses on the call switch.

“Hello?” The professor’s expression is grim, but it changes when he sees the Pokemon. “Donghyuck? Oh.”

“H—hey professor,” Mark stutters. “H—Hyuck’s Egg hatched!”

“I see! Congratulations, Donghyuck. Make sure to tell Junmyeon.”

Donghyuck nods, his heart crashing in his chest. His face must look terrified. The professor goes on: “I’m sorry to call you so suddenly, but something’s come up. I’m currently at the Season Research Lab on Route 6, there’s something I need to check with you both. You’re in Driftveil, aren’t you? I’d like you to meet me in Mistralton City, please. It’s right across Chargestone Cave from Driftveil. Would you be able to get here tonight?”

“Uh—OK, I mean, yes,” Mark answers. “Is everything OK?”

“I’m not sure at the moment. Just get here when you can, please,” the professor replies. “I need to go. Call me when you arrive. You two be careful.”

He ends the call before Donghyuck can ask. He turns to Mark and gives him an upset look. Mark swallows nervously. “We—we better go.”

They thank the nurse and hurry back to the emergency room. Jungwoo and Yukhei come to them when they enter and they hastily explain the situation with the professor. Togepi sings happily, eager to see the many new faces. Chenle and Jaemin meet the baby Pokemon excitedly. Doyoung catches Donghyuck’s worried look and gestures to the bag next to Jeno’s chair. “Do you have a ball? I have a Heal Ball in my bag. You may have it.”

Jeno grabs the bag and searches through it. Donghyuck steps forward and he hands him the ball. He looks at Togepi one last time and tries to smile. He remembers the first time he held the case in his hands, how he was trembling with excitement to meet his Pokemon. It strangely feels like they've known each other for a long time. Maybe this is what Junmyeon meant. To Donghyuck's surprise, Togepi approaches its head to the capsule first, touching it with its crown. The Pokemon transforms into the light and disappears inside— _click_.

“You have love,” Doyoung says. “You have strength like no other. I can feel it.” His eyes soften. “You are… an _ideal_ trainer.”

Donghyuck looks at him with sorrow and _wonder_. He sees it now, the pain, the heartbreak, everything Doyoung's endured from the beginning. Plasma ruined everything for him. Mark lost his brother and Doyoung lost things he never thought he would have, and now he's alone. The feeling of vengefulness suddenly takes over. Donghyuck points to his necklace and signs resolutely: ‘I need tell you something.’

Doyoung frowns slightly. Jungwoo suddenly comes over and turns him around. “Donghyuck, the city might go on lockdown for the rest of the day. We have to leave Driftveil now if you need to meet with the professor.”

“Are you all leaving?” Jaemin asks, glancing back at Jeno and Doyoung. “I—I think I want to stay for a while.”

Chenle looks at Jaemin, then at Kun. “Should… should we stay?”

“I’d like to stay and look after them for now,” Kun tells him, then turns to Jungwoo. “Is this all right with you? We can meet in Mistralton once things calm down.”

“I think it’s for the best,” Jungwoo replies. “Can you keep us updated on the reports?”

“I will,” Kun says. He looks worryingly at Donghyuck and Mark. “You be careful. Chargestone Cave is difficult to cross. Doyoung says there’s a magnetic field that’s dangerous.”

“Stay on the path,” Doyoung warns. “Don’t go in the passages.”

“We’ll be careful,” Jungwoo says.

Yukhei steps forward. “I’m coming too.”

They agree to regroup in Mistralton City in the next few days. Jaemin, Jeno and Chenle stay with Doyoung in the room, while Kun drives their company out the West gate of the city. Donghyuck sits at the tailgate, watching Driftveil disappear in the heavy rain. Jungwoo tells them the Tournament’s been put on hold along with the League challenge for an undetermined time. Plasma has officially come back, and Unova is on its guard once again.

Donghyuck sends his mother a message and texts Johnny about their plans. Mark sits in front of him, talking faintly with Yukhei. Both their expressions are troubled and Donghyuck can’t help but feel miserable. His Egg just hatched, it was the most incredible moment of his life. What was this dooming feeling, looming above their heads?

Kun crosses the last bridge and stops at the end of Route 6, in front of the cave. It’s massive, blocking the entire path and mountain range, stones sprouting over the forest on the top. The air is strange, strung high, a tickle of static hanging around. They climb down and make their way to the soil road. Jungwoo turns around and gives a last wave of the hand to Kun. The pickup drives away, and Donghyuck goes with Mark, running into the tall [grass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2gbl-YkyPQ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'd like to know, for those who played BW/B2W2, how do you guys feel when reading this? I tried to stay authentic to some of the plot and characters, as well as the Pokemon. Is the adaptation adequate? I get lots of excited feelings when I find something special to make connections, when I look up the pages on pokemon sites and walkthroughs to find the plot points. Constructing this AU with nct and exo was a challenge but it's really fun.
> 
> 2\. has anybody caught up with wayv???? I love them so much and I can't wait for their debut! :(
> 
> 3\. also. I don't know how things really work around here, but would anybody be interested if I made like. a tumblr or something? or something else? I'm not sure how to go about it haha but I'd love to chat with everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, we're back! I want to say once again thanks for reading with me!  
> This chapter means a lot to me, and I hope you can all enjoy it!

The sea breeze courses down the puddled path, spinning the windmills around the small town. Rain pours over the forest and ocean. A woman runs, umbrella in hand, to the end of the town’s terrace where the blue-rooved house comes into sight.

A flock of Pidove fly away as she steps forward. The light is on inside the house, shining through the foggy window. She raises her hand to the door and knocks—one-two-three. The patter of rain fills the silence. She takes out the X-Transceiver from her coat and reads again at the message written under the small heart and sun.

The door unlocks hurriedly. She pockets the device and looks up. The noise inside suddenly stops, she waits. Slowly, the door opens. Another woman appears, with black hair and round eyes, her face weary and forlorn, but it turns curious when she sees her visitor.

“Hello,” the woman with the umbrella says, when she remains silent.

“Hello…” she answers quietly, cautious. “Who are you?”

The wind rises, lifting the rain. The woman smiles and looks at her kindly. “I’m like you,” she says, voice soft. “A mother waiting for her son to come home.”

The woman at the door blinks in surprise. Lightning flashes in the sky, the low rumble following. Smiling still, the woman closes her umbrella and offers her hand. “May I come in?”

—

[Chargestone Cave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrL6L1Z6CW8) is the place of a fantasy and the maze of a nightmare. Donghyuck’s never been somewhere that looked more magical or terrifying. It’s dark, there are three underground floors inside the cave visible from the ground’s edges they stand on. Blue gemstones fill the walls with stalagmite and there are glowing boulders sprouting from all sides of the cave. Static hangs lightly in the air, making a few strands of Donghyuck’s hair flutter and his clothes feel tight.

Yukhei lets out a noise of wonder while Mark snaps a picture. “Look at all the floating rocks.” He points to the blue stones hovering around the boulders, strings of electricity flowing around them. Donghyuck sees the many openings and dug-out stairways in the ground and walls. ‘Stay path.’

“That’s right, we need to go forward on this floor,” Jungwoo says. “Let’s go.”

They walk inside the cave. Jungwoo leads them, spying the twists and turns on the path, finding their way through the walls. There are stone fragments to avoid and boulders to go around, it’s the most difficult place they’ve gone through yet. Mark is talkative, trying to help Jungwoo find the path, but Yukhei follows them silently, the sound of the necklace's bells interrupting occasionally. He’s been acting oddly since they left the Tournament, chattering less and spacing out, Donghyuck isn’t sure what’s gotten into him.

They keep walking for a while, but it’s getting cramped and darker. There’s something about the air that has Donghyuck on edge. The static creeps over him unpleasantly, and it’s like all his senses are hyper, wiring his body. They’re all feeling it and it’s becoming stressful.

“God, I feel like I’m gonna split in half,” Mark grumbles, scratching at his clothes. “The hell’s going on?”

“It must be the magnetic field,” Jungwoo mumbles tiredly. He glances around the obscured path, parting away. “Where… Oh, I don’t know anymore...”

Donghyuck flinches when he gets an electric shock. Mark hisses right after him. He lets out an angry sound and looks back at the wall where they came from. “Where the hell are we? Let’s go back.”

“No, we need to keep going,” Jungwoo says firmly. “We stay on the path.”

“We’re going nowhere! There’s just rocks and stones here, we can hardly walk!”

Donghyuck grabs his arm distractedly, trying to calm him down, but it only results in another shock. “Ow!” Mark starts back. Donghyuck’s feeling annoyed when he sees his scowling face. ‘Stop!’

“You stop!” Mark sighs, kicking the ground. “Fine, fine, let’s go.”

“What’s there ahead?” Yukhei asks, voice strained. “Which way do we go?”

“I—I don’t know…” Jungwoo looks at the blue stone floating on the other side of the wall. He takes a step over the fissure and gestures them to follow.

The path isn’t visible anymore when they enter the opening, the darkness falling over them. The stone fragment in front of them glows weakly, giving view of the small corner behind it, a dead end with only a boulder.

Donghyuck suddenly trips on a ledge on the ground and hits his knee against Mark. He shouts and tumbles down with him. Jungwoo quickly comes over to them. “Are you two OK?”

Donghyuck tries to sign but he can’t even make out Mark’s face in the dark. Mark hisses and nudges him off. “We’re not going anywhere! We should’ve taken the other way! Why did we come here?”

“I thought we should follow the stones,” Jungwoo replies, tone impatient. “I’m not trying to get us lost!”

“We need to go back!”

Donghyuck brings his fist onto his palm repeatedly. ‘Stay path, stone give light—’

Mark ignores him and raises his voice. “We’re not gonna get to Mistralton like this! You don’t even know where you’re going! Why are we following you anyway?”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to!” Jungwoo answers angrily. “You could’ve gone your own way and taken us. But you never slow down for a second, do you Mark.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

Donghyuck knocks on the ground and Yukhei speaks up: “Stop fighting!”

“We’re not fighting!” They all respond at once.

Yukhei jolts, his bells clinking, then looks around suddenly. Donghyuck raises his head and sees the shadows moving on the walls. There are [Joltik](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Joltik_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) climbing around them, flashing their fur, the Pokemon drawn near by the commotion. Mark’s growling mixes with the static and the brisk sound of a capsule opening. A Pokeball’s light illuminates the opening for a few seconds, then Yukhei’s Deino appears, crowing eagerly.

“Deino!” Yukhei shouts. “No, come back!”

“Dude—what?” Mark exclaims, watching Deino run around in the dark.

The Pokemon senses the Joltik crawl around to the blue stone and the small dead-end. Deino yaps and scurries over to the floating light. Yukhei gasps and dashes after his Pokemon. “Deino! No!”

“Yukhei, get away from that!” Jungwoo yells.

Deino squeezes itself below the stone, but its body drags the static, pulling the fragment after it. The boulder at the end of the corner makes a crackling sound, and Donghyuck springs up in panic when he sees the stone fragment gliding forward to it, attracted by the magnetic field. Yukhei throws himself after Deino and slides his body next to the stone. He screams out when it shocks him.

“Yukhei!” Mark shouts.

Yukhei staggers back and grabs Deino from the ground. He scrambles to the end of the corner and yells again when his back collides against the boulder. The stone’s rushing fast toward him but Deino suddenly lets out Dragon Rage, pushing it back before it collides onto them. The static is eaten by the flames and the stone gradually floats back.

“Yukhei!” Jungwoo runs over to the corner, careful to avoid the floating fragment. “Yukhei!”

Mark and Donghyuck hurry after him. Yukhei stands up painfully, clutching Deino in his arms. His body is stiffened hardly and he flinches when Mark tries to touch him. “Dude! Are you OK?”

Yukhei breathes out and stutters. “I—I—”

“You—you need to be careful!” Jungwoo exclaims. He looks horrified. “You need to keep Deino better in its ball! You could’ve—you both could’ve gotten badly hurt!”

Donghyuck stops himself when he hears Yukhei’s breath hitch. “I—I know, but he—he won’t listen to me and I don’t want—”

“Why’d you go and throw yourself in there like that?” Mark shouts.

“Yes—you shouldn’t have done that!”

“I—”

“Dude, that stone could’ve fucking crushed you! Didn’t you see the static? Why’d you do that, that’s dumb! It’s—”

_“I’m not dumb!”_

Yukhei’s harsh voice breaks into the hollow of the cave. Jungwoo and Mark startle back at the outburst and Donghyuck winces. Yukhei exhales loudly, then abruptly turns around and runs back to the opening of the wall.

Mark stumbles forward. “Wha—wait! Yukhei!”

Jungwoo makes to follow but Donghyuck throws his arms back at him, shaking his head angrily. He glares as hard as he can, waves them off and turns to hurry after him. Jungwoo’s voice echoes behind him. “No! Don’t go running off! We need to stay together!”

But Donghyuck doesn’t listen. He’s beyond irritated and he can’t think straight with the uncomfortable itch under his skin. He follows the sound of Yukhei’s footsteps in the dark, the jingling of the bells, and tries to see his obscured figure between the shadows and walls. At some point Donghyuck loses him and he’s turning in circles, the ground barely visible. He takes out his X-Transceiver and turns on the flashlight.

Back in the opening, Mark lets out a long sigh, but he startles back when Jungwoo suddenly cries out and crouches down. Mark comes to his side. “Hey—hey—”

“I shouldn’t have screamed at him,” he whispers. “Why did I do that?”

“Hey—no, it’s my fault. I—I didn’t think before saying that. I didn’t mean it! I wasn’t calling him dumb!”

Jungwoo closes his eyes. “I know, I know…”

“Man, it’s—it’s this magnetic field, OK? It’s making us feel all wrong,” Mark says. “Come on, Jungwoo, let’s go find them.”

Jungwoo takes his hand and they stand up. The Joltik have scattered around them, leaving the static to spread, and Mark sees him flinch when they get another shock. “Shit—sorry.”

“No, I—I want to apologize,” Jungwoo mutters.

“What? Why? It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away like that,” he tells him. There’s fear in his eyes. “I—I shouldn’t have let myself lose control, like that…”

Mark frowns, confused, and hovers his hand above his shoulder. “Hey… I—it’s not your fault. What—what’s wrong?”

Jungwoo shakes his head and gently brushes him off. Mark brings him along and tries his best to reassure him. “It’s OK, man.”

“I know,” Jungwoo sighs. “I’m sorry for saying that before, Mark. I know things are difficult for you right now. I know you have a lot on your mind.”

Mark grimaces and nods. “It’s—it’s fine, really. But you’re right, I need to calm down… I didn’t want to get us lost or anything. I’m sorry about that.” He gives him a careful glance. “Are you… OK? You… you know you can tell us anything, right?”

Jungwoo stares ahead and answers softly: “Yes, I know. And I’m thankful for that.” He turns to Mark and smiles weakly. “Thank you.”

They exit the opening and find their way back to the path. Inside the narrow passage, Donghyuck shines the light on another magnetic boulder. The static discharges and he hears the sound of ground scratching. He turns around and the light falls on four stairs leading down to a rectangular pit. Yukhei sits at the very end against the wall, Deino nuzzling his legs.

Relieved, Donghyuck hurries to his side and sits down. Yukhei’s playing with the bells of his necklace, doleful eyes cast down. They sit in silence for a while, then Donghyuck turns the light toward him and slowly raises his hand. ‘They not… say you dumb.’

“I know,” Yukhei mumbles. He sighs and rests his head on his legs. Donghyuck scoots closer and Deino squeezes between Yukhei’s thighs, garbling softly. He picks it up and hugs it close. Donghyuck gives him a concerned look, he hasn't seen him like this before. It’s a while before Yukhei glances at him and says: “You… You ever feel like… Like the whole world’s against you?”

Donghyuck blinks in surprise. The tone of his voice and look in his eyes suddenly stirs something in his memory. He lowers his eyes and shifts closer. Donghyuck never liked to remember it again, but he understood the feeling—it was a long time ago when he was too young to know about the world, but just enough to be aware of it. One instance when he really felt alone hearing other people’s voices. When moving his hands and making faces was met with blank and sorry words. When crying and anger in silence was not enough, never enough next to the burst of a voice. There was a minuscule part of him that always remembered the feeling, but it was long used up. He almost never thought of it at all.

He tells Yukhei about it, and feels a little bad when his face becomes panicked. “Oh—oh, I’m so sorry—that’s not what I meant—”

Donghyuck shakes his head and hand. ‘You feel same you?’

Yukhei swallows and looks down. He pats Deino on the head. “It’s… I’ve always felt so alone. I have my Pokemon, but I always feel like I’m… _unfit_ with people.”

Donghyuck frowns, unsure what he means. ‘No one against you. No one think wrong you. You afraid what?’

Yukhei squeezes Deino and whispers. “I’m… I’m scared people will hurt me and my Pokemon. That they’ll…” His look darkens and his voice becomes flat. “They’ll use me.”

There’s a bad expression over his face suddenly, Donghyuck’s unsettled. He hears voices echo inside the cave, Jungwoo and Mark calling them. Deino barks back.

“Yukhei! Donghyuck!” The footsteps approach, then Jungwoo and Mark turn the stairs’ corner. Donghyuck raises the light and they hurry over to them.

“Are you two OK?” Jungwoo asks, frightened. Donghyuck nods and gives them some space.

“Yukhei, hey—” Mark crouches down next to him. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I didn’t say you were dumb. None of us think that.”

“I know, it’s OK,” Yukhei mumbles. “I don’t want you guys to pity me.”

“That’s not what we’re doing at all,” Jungwoo says, dismayed. “Yukhei… Yukhei, you know we don’t.”

Yukhei looks at Deino and Donghyuck alarms when he blinks out tears. Jungwoo immediately takes his hand, and though the static is rough, Yukhei clutches it tight. “I… I want to tell you guys something.”

“What’s wrong?” Mark whispers.

Deino suddenly stops moving and rests its head against Yukhei’s chest, whining low. He caresses the black fur over the Pokemon’s eyes. They wait in silence until he says, tensely: “My name’s not Yukhei, and I’m not really from an orphanage.”

Mark moves back in surprise. “W—what?”

“W—wait, I mean, I was from an orphanage before,” he quickly corrects, “but it’s not where I ran away from.”

“Where were you?” Jungwoo asks, a doubting look in his eyes.

Yukhei glimpses at him, then Mark. He stares at him for a few nervous seconds before answering: “I’m from Plasma too.”

The air surrounding them turns heavy. Donghyuck tilts his head in shock and leans forward. Yukhei was part of Plasma? Was he like Jaemin and Jeno? Mark opens his mouth and his face scrunches up, distraught. “I… what?”

“You’re from Plasma?” Jungwoo says quietly.

He nods weakly. Mark recovers and places a hand over his shoulder. “I… H—hey, why didn’t you tell us before? Were you like Jaemin? You—you think I was going to get angry, right?”

“That’s the thing I need to tell you,” Yukhei explains, “I’m not exactly like them. Do you guys remember the story of the king of Plasma?”

“I know it,” Jungwoo responds, expression falling. “You… Jaemin and Jeno told us. He was found living in the wild with Pokemon. He had a unique ability—he could communicate with Pokemon. He could befriend any of them, that’s how he revived Zekrom.”

Yukhei nods. “But... there’s something else. The ruler of Plasma, the Lord of the Sun and Moon… He raised the king, but he also raised a second person. He was afraid that the king would fail, or overpower or even betray him someday, so he had someone else.” He breathes out heavily and hugs Deino against him. “A prince.”

They all still. The words piece themselves together in Donghyuck’s head and he feels his heart drop to his gut when he understands. Jungwoo bites his lip, and there's something difficult moving behind his eyes. Mark’s face changes and he puts his hand down on Yukhei’s shoulder. “You… You’re…”

“It’s me,” Yukhei rasps. “Xuxi.”

“Xuxi?” Jungwoo repeats.

“That’s my name. It’s what the Lord named me.” More tears roll down his face and he sniffles. “I... I was abandoned in the forest next to Anville Town. Deino was the Pokemon they found with me. I was in the orphanage in the town for a few years, then one day a man who said was my father took me away. He—he was the Plasma Lord… He raised me with the king. He named us both.”

Donghyuck stares at him, completely _stunned_ —how was everything connected like that? Mark's brother, the dreams, and now Yukhei. Does he know the king like Doyoung? There’s a tense pause, everyone gathering their thoughts, then Jungwoo says: “Then it’s not your name.”

Yukhei raises his head, surprised. “H—huh?”

“Your name is Yukhei,” Jungwoo says. “You’re not Plasma. You’re a trainer on an adventure with your Pokemon and your friends.”

“Y—yeah!” Mark exclaims. “Like Doyoung and Jaemin! You were forced to be something you didn’t want to be. You’re not what they made you be. It’s what you said, right?”

Donghyuck nods intently and waves his hand. He gives Yukhei a fierce look, full of promise. ‘We not angry you, or hate you. We most don’t pity you—OK? We friends. We care for you and with you. We always trust you.’

Yukhei stares at him wide-eyed, then lowers his head and cries silently. Jungwoo wraps his arms around him, then Mark and Donghyuck do the same. The static courses all over their bodies but none of them care. Donghyuck doesn’t want to let go. Mark and Jungwoo mutter some words of comfort and Yukhei nods lightly, trembling less and less.

A sound in the middle rises with a sudden light. Yukhei jerks back, bells jingling loudly, and they break apart in surprise. He gasps when he sees Deino’s illuminated body between them, growing steadily. Mark and Donghyuck shuffle back as the Pokemon’s body becomes bigger, legs growing and head splitting in two.

“Oh!” Yukhei raises his other hand toward the Pokemon when it emerges from the light. “It’s—it’s [Zweilous](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zweilous_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

He startles back when both of Zweilous’ heads reach for him at the same time. The heads growl and bite at each other, then Yukhei quickly moves closer to touch them both. “H—hey! It’s OK!” He lifts the bells on his necklace and shakes them lightly. The soft sound makes the Pokemon halt, and then Zweilous inches closer, prodding their mouths on Yukhei’s smiling face.

“Wow, I didn’t know Pokemon could evolve like that,” Mark says, astonished. “That’s amazing.”

“You really have a way with Pokemon.” Jungwoo smiles at him and caresses his hand. “Your Pokemon really love you. You can communicate with them, can’t you?”

Yukhei rubs Zweilous' faces, then looks down and nods. “Yeah… It’s why the Lord took me. The king and me have the same ability.”

Donghyuck looks at him and the Pokemon fondly. Yukhei was lucky and unfortunate at the same time—it made Donghyuck furious to think Plasma would corrupt such a perfect bond between people and Pokemon. It’s not like he envies Yukhei, and he certainly doesn’t pity him, but he thinks it must be amazing to be able to feel Pokemon this way, and utterly _tragic_ to have that lead wrongly away.

“My dream is to meet all kinds of Pokemon and make them happy,” Yukhei admits. “I think I’m more comfortable with people now too. I used to think everyone was like my orphanage and Plasma… But I still believed in people—I loved my Pokemon and I wanted to keep being with them.” His fingers come to brush the Soothe Bells and his voice lowers. “The Lord… He—he told me we could make a world where Pokemon could be free and happy like I wanted. I believed him…” He trails off, scowls and sighs. “But… he was just using me for his plans. He was using me and Deino… Me and Zweilous… I never want to feel like that again.”

“You’ll never have to,” Jungwoo tells him, voice soft. “You’ll never have to be that person again.”

“Yeah, you’re Yukhei,” Mark says, crawling back to him. “Our favorite dude! The best travel-mate!”

Yukhei giggles and look at them happily. He’s never seemed more carefree. He takes out Zweilous’ ball and brings his Pokemon back, then he gathers each of them in a tight hug. “Thanks, guys. Really, thank you. I’m really glad.”

Donghyuck blows a raspberry in his ear and makes kissing sounds, drawing out a loud laugh from him. Mark starts to tickle him and they end up a pile on the ground, rolling in dust and static, grating laughter echoing inside the cave. Jungwoo’s breathless when he picks them up. Yukhei stares at him longingly, smile taking over his dirtied face. “Thank you.”

They make their way together back to the path. It takes some time, long crossings over the static and climbing over ledges, but eventually Donghyuck hears the rainfall and sees the faint light of the exit at the end of the cave. Yukhei and Mark let out cheers and cries of relief, and Jungwoo laughs with Donghyuck, racing them to the stairs.

But then suddenly Mark slows a bit and his expression turns perplexed. “Wait—hold on. Yukhei, since you were in Plasma…” He turns to them and frowns. “Taeil… Taeil and—and Sicheng. You know them? Were they in Plasma?”

Donghyuck turns to him in panic. Yukhei starts up like he’s just remembered and he scratches the back of his head, looking guilty. “Um… Uh—yeah. Taeil works for the Lord, actually…”

“ _What?_ ” Jungwoo exclaims harshly. “He’s Plasma? What does he do?”

“He… he’s a scientist. I—I actually don’t know—but he never hurt me! He always took care of me, he took care of me the most!”

‘But—but he Plasma, he talk with us why?’ Donghyuck’s thoughts turn frantic when he’s suddenly reminded of all the instances when they met. Things start to make sense—the strange looks, the talk about his research, his presence always right before the Plasma attacks. _What in the world?_ His mind stops when he remembers Kun. _Oh, fuck._

“What is he doing, then?” Jungwoo asks, angry. “What’s his talk about his research? Does it have to do with Plasma?”

“I—I really don’t know,” Yukhei answers. “But he—I really don’t think he wants to hurt Pokemon. Taeil’s kind, he—he's just…”

“Just what?” Mark croaks out. “He—he’s not going to hurt us, right?”

Yukhei shakes his head. “N—no! He won’t! I'm sure he won’t!”

They step out of the cave and onto the soaked grass. It’s already evening, and with the heavy rain the mountain ranges and Mistralton City are barely visible. Donghyuck takes out his X-Transceiver and calls the professor as they run into the storm toward the small town.

“Hello?” Donghyuck passes it to Mark ahead of him.

“Professor, we’re arriving at Mistralton!” he screams over the outpour.

“I’m in the Pokemon Center. Get here safely.”

He ends the call and they sprint down the road. The rain is like shattering glass and the wind a hurricane. When they cross the first barricades of an airfield, Mark shouts to Yukhei: “Hey! Hey—what about Sicheng?”

Yukhei lets out a panicked noise when lightning flashes. “Ah—I—from what I heard he was the Nacrene City Gym Leader! I escaped after Plasma collapsed two years ago—there were three people in Plasma who brought me to him when they were fighting in the castle at the League! Sicheng took me to Nacrene City and hid me there!”

“What? Three people? What—wait, but he is bad?”

“I—I don’t know!”

“What three people?” Jungwoo exclaims, hurrying at his side. “What three people?”

Yukhei coughs hoarsely and shakes his wet hair. “Uh—I—I remember them! They’re called the Shadow Triad! Taeil knows them!”

‘They bad? Bad?’ Donghyuck repeats with force.

“I—I don’t think so? I really don’t know!”

“Wait a minute!” Mark yells. “Wait! If—if Sicheng knows Junmyeon—does that mean Junmyeon knows Plasma too? Is he involved?”

They turn their heads to Jungwoo and he gapes at Mark in fear. “Wh—no! No! Junmyeon wouldn’t be involved with Plasma! No! I—I don’t know why Sicheng would send you to us, Yukhei! Junmyeon—Junmyeon’s not—”

Thunder crashes in the sky. Yukhei and Mark scream, and Donghyuck runs faster as they come down the path into the city. He turns to glimpse at his side, Jungwoo running breathlessly, his soft face splattered with rain and the most scared look in his eyes.

—

Kun gazes out the widow as the lightning flashes into the darkened room. He turns around to help Doyoung to his wooden dresser. Doyoung sighs and stares at himself in front of the mirror before opening the drawers and taking out his clothes.

“You’re sure you’re all right? I think you should’ve stayed in the Center for one night,” Kun says.

“It’s fine, I can move enough. Thank you for your help,” Doyoung answers. “Are the boys asleep?”

“They’re in the bedroom, though I can’t say they’re going to go to sleep soon,” he replies.

Doyoung gives a small smile and changes into his nightwear. Kun’s eyes fall on the silk and chiffon inside the drawer. “Are these yours?”

“They’re ceremonial dresses I wore, from before,” Doyoung says, voice faint. “I don’t anymore.”

Kun looks at him sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Doyoung waves his hand. “It’s fine. You just made me realize I don’t have many clothes.”

He's so gentle, nothing like the cold he appears to be, like the scene at the port Kun's been described. He places a hand on Doyoung's shoulder and smiles. “I’ll take you shopping one day. There’s great boutiques in Black City. You can change these dresses.”

There’s a pause, then Doyoung laughs a little. “All right. Thank you.”

He sits on the bed and Kun comes next to him when he asks to tie the back of his shirt, but then Doyoung suddenly stops moving. He looks out the window and places a hand on Kun’s chest. The next second, a flash of lightning breaks into the room, illuminating everything in a blink of an eye. Kun startles back and shuts his eyes painfully. When he opens them, there’s a man standing in the middle of the room in front of them.

“That will never not be frightening,” Doyoung breathes out. “I don’t understand how you get used to that. To them.”

“I’ll be honest, there’s nothing that really fazes me after this,” the man responds casually. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, better, thank you.” Doyoung turns to Kun’s fearful face and gestures to the stranger. “This is my friend, Sicheng. He was here today at the port.”

“Hello,” Kun says, concerned. “You know Doyoung?”

“Hello, yes, I’ve met with him a few times,” Sicheng replies, smiling. “But I wasn’t Plasma, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Sicheng was the Nacrene City Gym leader two years ago before they changed the sites.”

Kun nods. Sicheng stares at him strangely for a while, then he approaches Doyoung, leaning in front of him with a serious expression over his face. “Doyoung, you know the other Gym leaders, right? Remember Johnny and Ten? Yuta?”

“Yes,” Doyoung answers. “What is it?”

“Well, they’ve told me something,” Sicheng says, “about the two kids who helped you today. More specifically the one who can’t speak.”

“Donghyuck and Mark? About Donghyuck?” Doyoung asks. Kun frowns and shifts closer, observing Sicheng carefully.

“That’s right,” he replies. “He’s having dreams.”

Kun’s hand moves to Doyoung and they both turn to look at him. Sicheng eyes him curiously and Kun responds with a light scowl. There’s no denying Sicheng’s friendly and kind, yet he seems everything but harmless. He can sense it. Kun knows he would have a hard time battling him.

Doyoung stares between them. “What… what is this? What are these dreams? Kun, do you know about them?”

“No matter,” Sicheng answers, smiling, “I’ll tell you about them anyway.”

He takes out his X-Transceiver and turns it toward them. There’s a picture on the screen. It’s a blurry shot of a man with dark hair, standing in front of a golden bell against a murky fog, and a monstrous [Garchomp](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Garchomp_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) towering behind him.  
  


—  
  


It’s night. The storm rages on, harsh wind and rain hitting the building walls. They find Professor Minseok at the lower floor of the Center, sitting at the glass tables with three computers and another man at his side, with blond hair and wearing a navy overcoat. The professor greets them briefly and introduces the stranger as the Mistralton City Gym leader.

“This is Sehun, he’s a friend of mine,” he says. “He’s also a pilot. He owns the airport here.”

[Sehun](https://goo.gl/images/DNcnGg) gives them a quick nod and quirk of the lips. His eyes fall on Jungwoo for a moment, but he doesn’t notice. Donghyuck and Mark introduce themselves, then Mark asks if the Gym’s open for the challenges.

“It will be,” Sehun answers. “The League’s gotta give the go to resume, after what happened in Driftveil today.”

Professor Minseok grimaces at his computer screen. “Right. Well, here’s that's what I’ve called you all for.” He turns the left computer toward them. There’s a graph showing a line that descends dramatically over the numbers wavering consistently. “Have you all noticed how much it’s been raining these weeks?”

Donghyuck nods and Mark groans. “Yeah, it’s crazy...”

The professor goes to type something on the computer. “No one’s really talked about it, but the record shows that there was a sudden drop in temperature near Lacunosa Town, in the east. Not only that, but similar temperature changes were recorded around Castelia and Driftveil.” The graph on the screen changes to pictures and video reports of the Driftveil ports. “On top of that… the incident at Driftveil with Plasma earlier today.”

Mark stiffens. The professor shuts the screen and eyes the two trainers intently. “I’ve been told by Johnny what you two did on the ship. From what he’s explained to me, there was a machine that shot a wave that froze the area.”

Donghyuck shivers at the horrifying memory. The air freezing all at once, ice falling from the sky. Even with the Ice Beam that covered the cannon, the wave had been powerful enough to hurt Doyoung like that. He couldn’t imagine what it would do at full capacity, the damage it would wreak. Then he remembers something the Plasma man said.

‘Program,’ Donghyuck signs. ‘Plasma say: test program. Then… light fill cannon. Shoot ice.’ He makes the gesture of an eruption toward the ceiling, then tears his fists apart.

“A program,” the professor repeats. “I see. Could it be a program that makes it shoot the ice wave? I've done my research on ice regeneration, there's no kind of ice outside Pokemon powers that should be able to be summoned like that. How is this possible?”

“What the hell’s Plasma planning,” Mark growls. “They’re back, aren’t they? What are they going to do this time? There’s no legendary Pokemon for them to revive!”

“The machine…” Jungwoo whispers. “Do—do you think they’re going to use the machine to attack Unova? That program?”

Donghyuck shakes up, remembering the scene again. Mark’s eyes widen and Yukhei gasps. “Oh my god, no way.”

“We can’t be sure yet,” the professor says sternly. “This is a dangerous situation right now. We don’t know what’s happening.”

“No, you don’t understand! You didn’t see that thing!” Mark exclaims. “When the machine shot it up, there was ice everywhere, literally the sky froze! Samurott covered it with Ice Beam when it came down but—but Doyoung—he—he still got hit—he almost—”

Mark trails off, breath caught in his throat. Jungwoo wraps an arm around him and calms him down. Sehun and the professor glance at each other in worry.

“What… what’s going to happen?” Mark mutters. “I mean… Reshiram and Zekrom—they’re both gone… right? So… is Plasma going to take over Unova with that machine instead?”

“Like I said, Mark, we can’t know for sure yet,” the professor replies, sighing. “But there’s something I think we can do. There’s a friend of ours—he’s the Opelucid Gym leader. He’s also a Dragon Master. He knows much more about Plasma and the legendary dragon Pokemon. I’d like us to go see him and ask about the situation.”

Donghyuck gives Mark a look. He nods. “O—OK, yeah, let’s go see him then.”

“Not now,” Sehun says. “The path to Opelucid from Route 7 and Icirrus City is blocked. Minseok wants us to take a plane to the west, to Lentimas Town. We’ll cross Twist Mountain and the Entralink, but we can’t leave now with the heavy storms.”

“When do you think we’ll be able to leave?” Jungwoo asks.

“Once the weather is manageable for Sehun to fly through,” the professor answers. “In the meantime, I suggest you stay here in Mistralton. You can challenge the Gym, and there’s the Celestial Tower north of the city. I also need to make some calls with Sehun around the region, since Plasma’s back.”

“Go rest for tonight,” Sehun finishes. “You’ve all had a long day. We can talk tomorrow.”

The professor tells them he’s reserved their stays at the Center. They part ways and settle into the single room for the night. Jungwoo goes to the cafeteria to bring them food and they eat tiredly. Donghyuck almost can’t believe everything that happened today. He feeds Togepi Lum berries and Moomoo Milk, and has Chansey hold the Pokemon for the first time. His heart melts when he sees them together, and this time he actually cries. It’s too perfect, but everything else is in chaos, he isn’t capable of being happy. He doesn’t even feel like taking on the challenges anymore. What would they do, now that Plasma’s come back?

Yukhei hugs him and coos when Togepi falls asleep in Chansey’s arms while she sings a lullaby. Donghyuck’s so tired, so rattled by everything, he just wants to go to sleep. Jungwoo messages Doyoung, and Donghyuck decides to wait before calling Junmyeon and his mother. He doesn’t have the energy or the heart to talk anymore.

They settle into bed, Jungwoo with Donghyuck and Mark with Yukhei. But a few moments after the lights are out and the thunder outside booms deafeningly, Yukhei and Mark bounce down and crawl onto their bed, and they curl up together under the covers. Donghyuck’s too exhausted to move, but he manages a smile when he sees Jungwoo hold Yukhei’s hand and feels Mark’s soft breaths over his neck.

They stay the week in Mistralton City. The storm increases for the first half of the days then weakens toward the end of the month. Doyoung tells Jungwoo they’ll come on the last day and leave with them on the plane. The incidents in Driftveil and around Unova are being investigated, and he’s been accorded permission with other leaders to close the Gym. There have been more reports of Plasma around the region, something’s on the rise.

Sehun tells Donghyuck and Mark they can challenge him on the day they depart for Lentimas Town. The day before they leave, the professor asks them to meet in [Celestial Tower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWvGkaoHavc). Donghyuck’s completely hypnotized when he enters the imposing tower, gazing at the spiraling staircases built in white stone. The air inside is thick, heavy, and sinks a melancholy in him. He watches Jungwoo slip between the tombstones, hand ghosting over the Pokemon’s engravings. Yukhei follows him slowly, dragging himself around, his eyes sorrowful.

The professor stands in the middle of the rows of tombstones and gestures for them to come. He takes a look at Mark and Donghyuck’s Pokedexes. “You two have done well. I’d like to give some things to you both.” There are two items he retrieves from his bag. He hands a disk case to Mark. “This is a [Hidden Machine](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/HM). It’s Surf. You can break it on Samurott.”

“Thanks,” Mark mumbles, putting it inside his bag. His eyes are blank. Donghyuck feels sensibly _lost_ , but Mark seems to be affected differently by the place.

“Donghyuck,” The professor gives him a pale glistening stone, a yellow fissure in the middle. “This is from Junmyeon. It’s a Shiny Stone. I told him about Togepi; this is an Evolution stone. When your Pokemon evolves, you can give it this, after.”

Donghyuck takes the stone and gently places it inside his bag. ‘Thank you.’

“It’s no trouble. Thank Junmyeon when you talk to him,” he answers. “I’m going to collect more data in these parts. You can reach the top of Celestial Tower if you’d like, there’s a bell at the summit.”

Donghyuck looks to Mark when he takes his arm. “Yeah, let’s go.”

The professor leaves the tower and they climb up the stairs. Jungwoo and Yukhei stay at the ground level and stand in front of the tombstone rows. Yukhei’s face is ill, but Jungwoo’s eyes are calm, his expression serene and spirited at the same time. He catches Yukhei’s discomfort and gently touches his hand. “Are you all right?”

Yukhei smiles a little. “Yeah… I just—sorry, I just don’t like… Thinking about this. Pokemon dying, I mean.”

“I understand,” Jungwoo replies softly. “Not everyone is able to do that.” His eyes lower to the tombstone. “But… not everyone is also able to grieve their Pokemon, and it’s their Pokemon instead who grieve over them.”

Yukhei nods weakly, feeling heartbroken. He thinks about Zweilous, Mareep and Eevee. Then his thoughts flow out of his head and pass through each of the tombstones, brush past each name and engraving, and return to him with all the weight in the world. Yukhei cries silently, trembling hand reaching for Jungwoo’s. He slowly rests his head on his shoulder and Jungwoo turns around to hug him.

“I know it’s difficult,” he whispers when they pull apart. “But it’s part of life. We live, we die. We love, we lose. You’re lucky to be with your Pokemon now, Yukhei, and be happy with them.”

“You are too,” Yukhei says, sniffling. “You—you’re so good with Pokemon.”

Jungwoo’s smile is strained. “You think so?”

“I—I’ve always thought so,” Yukhei replies, remembering, feeling. “I can hear them… I hear their voices. Your Pokemon love you, and they—they know…” He pauses, trying to find his voice, trying to grasp the memories. “They know you love them too.”

Jungwoo’s expression changes, widens in wonder and surprise, and he suddenly cries. Yukhei panics before he inclines his head and presses it against his. His soft brown hair brushes his cheek, and Yukhei’s heart stutters. He clutches Jungwoo’s hand tighter and the man breathes out. “Thank you.”

It’s the most sincere, beautiful thing he’s ever felt, and Yukhei presses his head closer, letting himself fall, wholly, heedless, into his heart.

At the top of the tower, Donghyuck is captivated. The thick fog under them is like a sea of purple clouds, the light rain disappearing by the high winds. Mark stands in front of the stone bell, three blocks of gold cut in the middle, and he lays out his hand to Donghyuck. “Let’s ring it together.”

Donghyuck takes his hand and they push the bell. It rocks back gently, heavily. The sound reverberates through the area. Donghyuck’s heart lifts in his chest, and for only a second it’s like the world’s come to a peaceful stop. The faint light shines on Mark’s nostalgic face as he stares at the bell that stills. He turns around to Donghyuck and suddenly hands him his X-Transceiver.

“Sorry, can I ask you to take a picture of me?”

Donghyuck nods and takes it from his hand. Then Mark takes out Samurott’s Pokeball and opens the capsule. The light rises and the Pokemon emerges behind him at the edge of the bell’s platform. Mark turns to the camera, expressionless. But when Donghyuck waves his hand, signaling the countdown, he gives the faintest smile.

Night falls over the mountain range and they return to Mistralton City. They video-chat with Chenle, Jaemin and Jeno, and promise to meet tomorrow after the Gym challenge. Jungwoo asks if he can talk to Doyoung, but Jeno says his brother’s out with Kun in the city.

Yukhei tells them everything. He’s more confident this time, there’s something of a fear that’s been removed. Though it’s a shock for them at first, Jaemin swears they won’t let anyone bring him back or hurt him, then Yukhei asks Jeno if he can tell his brother, and have him bring Zoroark when they leave.

The storm hangs back. They settle down for their last night in the city. Donghyuck goes to bed and falls asleep to the distant sound of thunder in the night skies and the heartbeats at his side.

—

_I love you._ The sun is setting over Mistralton City, painting the airfield in an orange glow. A light but unpleasant breeze courses between them. He stands motionless, his heart has stopped.

 _I’m going to talk to your Pokemon_. Such an unkind expression. So much frustration and despair, crushed and suffocated into blank eyes and closed lips—and still, so beautiful. _Pokemon never tell lies._

Donghyuck listens to the king recite his entire life. Born in Nuvema Town, lives with mother and brother, was given the Pokemon and Pokedex by a man with a pendant necklace, to start off the journey to see the world. To _forget_ —to let go of loneliness, once and for all. _Your Pokemon trust you, care about you like you care about them. If only every person and Pokemon cared about one another like you two do. If only they cared… like we do._

The king is going to resurrect the Pokemon. He wants to show the world that he’s the new hero. Donghyuck’s heart tears— _I love you,_ _say it, show him, I love you—why can’t you move your hands?_ Then the king says something strange.

_My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist._

Donghyuck’s thoughts suddenly leave him. The sunset’s glow turns to fire. The king clutches the planet on his chest and his expression turns pained. _I’m here though…_ _Why do I keep coming back to you?_

They used to talk about dreams. They told each other of them— _freedom_ , _happiness_ —now everything is suddenly gone. Everything they shared seems to turn to dust. All his expressions have left him. What is this feeling? What is this memory—what did he just realize?

_When I first met you in Accumula Town, I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying… I was shocked because it said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you._

Donghyuck forces his thoughts back inside the dream. He clings on desperately to the images in front of his eyes, the airfield, the necklace given to Doyoung, the hurting feeling in the trainer’s body. He thinks about Mark. Munna. The trainer. Where is he—where are they? Where have they gone?

The king steps closer. His hand holding the planet slips away to reach for the trainer’s face. Donghyuck’s muddled thoughts scream as loud as they can, but he doesn’t move _._

 _I think of your Pokemon’s words now. I repeat them in my head, with my own voice, and I feel…_ _My heart… it breaks a little._

The scenery changes. A sensation of vertigo overcomes him. Donghyuck lies on the castle floors and watches the colours erupt in the sky. The _white_ , rising, flaring Pokemon appears before him like a new world.

The king stands in front of him in his starlight dress. The _black_ Pokemon looms over him, droning with its deep blue light. The edges of his vision start to sear. Donghyuck’s losing the dream.

 _Prove it to me!_ comes the heartbroken call. Donghyuck repeats with all the voice he has left, begs for the dream to show them where they are, where they’ve gone at last.

The earth is shaking. His heart is going to break. The last thing he hears before the light transforms remains inside him forever.

_Reshiram will incinerate people who fail to keep truth in their heart._

—

It’s dawn. Donghyuck wakes up with a start and feels his body on fire. There’s something alight in him, making his heart _burn_ , and it hurts so much it’s like he’s going to die. He breathes out and shakes against the weight on him, Yukhei sleeping soundly. What happened? The dream seemed realer than the other ones—Donghyuck felt like he witnessed something _true_. He could remember all the sensations inside and outside him, the colours in the sky and shining floor under the tip of his fingers. And he was able to keep his mind inside for some time. Did Munna hear him? Did Mark’s brother know his Pokemon was reaching out to him?

He slips away from Yukhei and sits up. He sees Jungwoo in front of the room, cradling Togepi in his arms. Mark’s not here. Chansey trills and Jungwoo turns around, eyes soft, but they change when he sees Donghyuck’s expression and he quickly moves to his side. “What’s wrong? You had another dream?”

Donghyuck doesn’t have time to explain it fully, and just tells him it’s more of the trainer's memories. He recognized the airfield, they were in Mistralton City. Did Munna sense that Donghyuck had arrived in the same place after two years? Was it trying to tell him something?

“I think that’s very possible,” Jungwoo murmurs, anxious.

‘Mark where?’ He has to talk to him and let him know. _But his brother… this dream…_

“He said he was out to train before the challenge. He went to Mistralton Cave, it’s not far from here. Over the river.”

Jungwoo gives Togepi to him and Donghyuck takes the Pokemon from his hands. ‘Thank you.’ He changes, gathers his bag and races out of the Center with the Pokemon in his arms. There’s an early morning cold outside but no rain yet. Donghyuck takes out his X-Transceiver and follows the map to the cave.

When he finds the river at the east of the city, he runs through the tall grass and stops in front of the streaming water. He can see the forest at the other side with the mountain range, but there’s no sign of a cave. Togepi trills and nudges his arm. He turns around and sees the small plank bridge.

Chuckling, he blows Togepi a small kiss and the Pokemon wiggles. He rubs Togepi’s head while he walks over and crosses the bridge. But there’s only trees and grass now, surrounding everything, and he has no idea where to go. He glances around the forest. _Where’s the cave?_ Then suddenly, Togepi stirs in his arms and its eyes glow light blue. Donghyuck gasps and sees the grass in front of him fluttering with the same light. To his shock, the field starts to fold in, spreading down the earth like it’s being grown in, and the trees’ foliage break apart, revealing the cragged walls of a cave.

Donghyuck stops, frozen in surprise. He glances at Togepi who keeps trilling, happy to see the new area to explore. _What was that?_ He doesn’t know what move it used or how it sensed his troubles. _Can it understand me?_ He takes out his Pokedex and scans Togepi over. Growl, Charm, and Secret Power. _Huh_ , he thinks, remembering Taeil’s words.

Donghyuck kisses Togepi on the head and hurries to the cave’s entrance. There’s dirt and boulders everywhere, but he doesn’t have to walk much to find Mark on top of a corner, his Growlithe chasing after an [Axew](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Axew_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). The small Pokemon climbs onto the walls and Growlithe barks, wagging its tail. When Axew makes to jump down, Mark throws it a Dusk Ball. He turns around to see Donghyuck and their eyes meet.

They stare at each other for a long time. Standing on the platform, Mark appears to him now suddenly like a real trainer, strong and determined, and filled with all the love for his Pokemon. He looks amazing and Donghyuck really feels overawed. _This is a trainer_ , he thinks, _this is what it means to be one_. Not battles or challenges—just strength. It's a _force_ in love and kindness, and they aren’t opposites, they never were. They’re not different.

Mark doesn’t even look at the ball as it rocks on the ground. He doesn’t even move when they hear the _click_. Donghyuck raises his hand and drags his finger off his temple. ‘Dream.’

Mark’s eyes widen. He brings Growlithe back and picks up Axew’s ball, then runs over to Donghyuck. “W—what’s going on? You had another dream? What did you see?”

And it leaves—the strength leaves him. Donghyuck suddenly feels weak, unable to show Mark the pain he felt in his brother’s body. He’s unable to summon that strength, that force, even if he cares about Mark, even if he feels love for him, this is too much. _He doesn’t deserve this, why do I have to hurt him more?_ He makes a worried expression and lowers his eyes.

“Hyuck, please, what is it? Tell me, please.” Mark’s voice is broken Donghyuck can’t take it.

Togepi stirs in his arms again and he begins slowly. ‘Your brother…’ He tells him about the king and him inside the airfield of Mistralton, under the sunset. He repeats the words, every single one of them without fail. Mark’s expression turns angrier by the second. He looks like he wants to scream and hit something.

“I can’t fucking believe that guy,” he growls, fists shaking. “I hate Plasma. How can the king talk to my brother like that? How can he say those things to him? How can he—” He takes a deep breath and scowls at the ground. “How can he do that to Doyoung.”

 _This is it_ , Donghyuck thinks, feeling tormented. He takes Mark’s hand and signs. ‘I love you.’ Mark freezes for a second, as Donghyuck realizes what he’s just done and hastily resumes: ‘Your brother. Your brother want say to king. _I love you_. But… he… I don’t see.’ Something held the trainer back at the last second. And then they were in the castle with the legendary Pokemon. _Prove it to me._

“What’s there to love,” Mark utters. Donghyuck startles. “What’s there to love.”

Donghyuck shakes his head and tries to bring him back. ‘You think they together you? They disappear together?’

Mark lets out a long painful breath. It’s like he doesn’t even want to know or believe it. He stares ahead and takes Donghyuck back to the cave’s entrance. They walk out in silence and return to the tall grass. The daylight’s fallen through the overcast sky. It’s calm.

“Hyuck, I’m going to find my brother,” Mark says. “I’m going to find him no matter what, and we’re going home. I’m going to fight the Plasma king if I have to. I don’t fucking care—I’m finding him and we’re going home.”

The wind flows down the mountain range, stirring the forests. Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand and gives him a look of all the hope in the world. Mark smiles, strong and unwavering, and [entwines their fingers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpRslKPEDIY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I want to say, like with Mark a few chapters ago, I feel like Yukhei's always seen as the happy-go-lucky dude but also who's often also seen like has like no brains and stuff... I really wanted to give his character so many emotions, ambition and dreams... like he's full of love and happiness and that takes a new dimension because he wants to give that to the world, and in this story, he wants it for Pokémon, and for people too even after he's been hurt like that. He's a hard worker, and it's not just him, everyone's so filled with love and they persevere and I just. feel like crying now. I love them and I hope I've done good for their characters! thank you guys always for reading with me <3
> 
> 2\. also I've made a tumblr!! it's @couturistics if anyone's interested. should I make a twitter?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK hi everyone! We're back! I've left a LONG NOTE at the end of this chapter, so I'll just say for now that I hope I've kept up the flow of this story! I'm always happy to be writing and reading with you guys so thank you so much! <3

The [Mistralton Gym](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGHDfUoOZhs) is a military hangar erected at the end of the city’s airdome runway. The inside is brightly lit by spotlights hung alongside massive ventilators built inside the walls and steel ceiling. The battle field is a diamond-plated platform painted entirely in red, the League pennant drawn in the middle. There are planes stored all below. Donghyuck thinks it’s the most intimidating and uncomfortable Gym he’s been to yet, especially with the harsh whirring sound and the wind that blows out from the fans.

Mark goes first. Jungwoo and Yukhei sit with Donghyuck at the sides and Professor Minseok joins them as well. “I haven’t seen Sehun battle in so long. He doesn’t really take challenges that seriously, honestly, he just does what he wants. But I’m glad to be watching you two. You’ve come a long way since Aspertia.”

He’s right, and Donghyuck feels fond when he reminisces on the beginnings of their journey. It hadn’t been that long of a time, but it still seemed like forever when Mark and him were on Aspertia’s lookout, battling for the first time in front of the professor. Donghyuck never would have thought that he’d make it this far, meeting so many new friends and Pokemon, and then getting roped into Plasma, the story from two years before—he really couldn’t imagine how this summer was going to end.

On the other side of the platform, standing beneath the fans, Sehun suddenly shucks off his coat and raises two of his Pokeballs. It catches Mark by surprise as he waits with his Samurott. “What?”

“There’s a new thing being negotiated at the moment inside the League,” he says and throws out the two balls. A [Swoobat](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swoobat_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Swanna](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Swanna_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) emerge in the air from the light. “Ever had a Double Battle?”

Donghyuck and Mark look to each other in surprise. Donghyuck knew they could do Double Battles for Gym challenges, but it was rare, and only leaders who considered the challengers high-leveled would make the condition. Was Donghyuck going to have to battle him with two Pokemon as well?

“Uh—I’ve had a few, yeah… But never with my own Pokemon,” Mark replies.

Sehun grins. “OK. We’ll make it a Double Battle for the badge. It’ll be a flight test!” When Mark doesn’t answer, he raises an eyebrow. “Are you down?”

There’s a confusing pause then Mark squints. “Uh—yeah. Yeah, I’m—I’m down.”

He takes out Growlithe’s Pokeball and sends it out. The Pokemon lands next to Samurott and barks, eager. Donghyuck’s excited to watch but he’s also worried—they’ve never done this before, and he’s not sure if Mark’s ever practiced his strategies with two of his Pokemon. Donghyuck realizes he has no idea how he’s going to work with Pignite and Chansey.

Swoobat and Swanna let out fierce cries. Sehun smirks. “All right, then—are you ready? Let’s start.”

There’s a loud mechanical whir that resounds inside the building, then the fans in the wall rev up. A powerful current of wind blows above them, making Sehun’s Pokemon glide around it. Mark throws his fist in the air. “OK, Samurott, Ice Beam! Growlithe—uh—use—”

“Dodge it! Swoobat, Acrobatics!”

Samurott shoots the beam up the ceiling but Sehun’s Pokemon avoid it easily. They’re lightning fast, Donghyuck’s never seen Pokemon move so rapidly. Then the Swoobat spins and hurls itself down, so quickly Donghyuck barely even sees through the blue blur of its body. Mark’s caught off guard and Sehun immediately calls: “Swanna, Bubble Beam at Growlithe.”

“Ah! Mark!” Yukhei shouts.

There’s too much happening at once and Mark freezes up. Swoobat strikes Samurott, but it’s weakened by its hard-golden carapace and spikes. Swanna releases the water bubbles in Growlithe’s direction. Mark lets out a yell but Samurott quickly jumps in front of Growlithe, shielding the Pokemon with its body. The beam hits its flank and bursts in drops, the move not very effective.

“Oh my god,” Mark breathes out, eyes wide.

“First time? Not easy, isn’t it,” Sehun taunts. “Never battle Pokemon like this before?”

“Get them on the ground, Mark!” Jungwoo suddenly shouts. “You’re at a disadvantage!”

There’s another mechanical sound, then Donghyuck looks up to see the fans speeding up. Sehun bites his lip, a mischievous look in his eye. “That’s right,” he sings. “My Flying-type.”

Mark frowns and raises his voice. “Growlithe, Flamethrower!”

Sehun grins even more. “Air Cutter!”

Growlithe opens its mouth wide and releases the burst of flames toward the ceiling, and Donghyuck immediately panics, slapping Jungwoo’s arm to show him. The fans’ powerful wind rotates around Sehun’s Pokemon that concentrate the current with their wings. Growlithe’s fire is blown away by the force of it, flames scattering in the air. The blue slashes of Air Cutter are thrown in the Pokemon’s direction, but Samurott shoots Ice Beam in retaliation. The ice and wind-slash burst in the air together, sending glitters of snow and a cold breeze across the hangar.

Sehun lets out an impressed noise, then turns to Professor Minseok with a wide smile before ordering the next attack. Donghyuck anxiously watches Mark struggle with his Pokemon on the ground, while Sehun’s keep flying and attacking around them. The Ice Beam lands a few hits, but it’s mostly Samurott defending Growlithe from Swanna’s water moves. Sehun’s Pokemon move too fast and Mark can’t pick up a rhythm.

He lets out a frustrated sound when the fans’ gusts mess up his Flamethrower again. Sehun shakes his head and _tsks_ at him playfully. “You gotta get your Pokemon to work together.”

He doesn’t look stressed the slightest, Donghyuck’s never seen someone more relaxed in a battle. Mark orders Ice Beam and Sehun the Air Cutter again. The blast of wind and mist is stronger this time, and Mark’s not quick enough to recover when Sehun calls for Air Slash.

Yukhei gasps when the bright balls of wind strike both Samurott and Growlithe. The Pokemon cry out and stagger back, and Mark growls loudly. The professor suddenly brings his hands to his mouth and shouts: “Get it _together_ , Mark!”

Mark’s look sharpens and he throws his hands down. His eyes dart to the fan then back at Growlithe. Donghyuck’s stomach flips when he knows exactly what Mark’s thinking. He inhales then blows out as loud as he can, spreading his fingers forward.

“Growlithe, Flamethrower! Do it close to the fans!”

The Pokemon steels itself and shoots the fire onto the base of the fans, and the fire is carried away by the powerful wind onto the Pokemon. Jungwoo lets out a surprised shout and Sehun startles up when he sees his Swoobat and Swanna swerve to evade the fire.

“Don’t stop using Flamethrower! Keep going!”

Yukhei yells: “Oh my god! Holy shit—”

Growlithe’s fire increases as the big flames keep blowing into the fans’ current, spreading everywhere in the air that becomes hot. Sehun’s Pokemon are caught it in and the leader groans. “No! Down, down!”

‘Bad,’ Donghyuck signs, trembling with anticipation when he sees the flying Pokemon plunge. As he expects, Mark orders the attack. “Ice Beam on Swanna!”

Samurott releases the beam and hits the Swanna in one swift and brutal strike. The Pokemon cries out and falls to the ground, its white wings frozen. Mark fist-pumps the air and jumps. “Yes! Samurott, keep attacking it!”

“Swoobat, Air Slash!”

Swoobat flies in, summoning the wind, but Growlithe’s faster. It turns around and uses Crunch on the Pokemon, throwing it away from Samurott. Donghyuck’s filled with an inexplicable feeling of excitement, seeing their Pokemon fight and protect each other unthinkingly.

“Oh! That was super effective!” Yukhei exclaims. “Go, Mark!”

Swoobat wrings itself away from Growlithe and flies up. Sehun lets out an annoyed sigh and snaps his fingers. “Swoobat, [Future Sight](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Future_Sight_\(move\)).”

“Ah—” Professor Minseok startles. His lips move, he starts counting. Swoobat’s body glows bright blue, then a sphere of rainbow light is summoned above its head.

“Oh, shit—” Mark gasps and glances frantically between his Pokemon. Swanna releases Bubblebeam onto Growlithe, flinging it backward. Samurott roars and shoots another beam of ice in its way, but Swoobat lands between them and throws out Air Slash again.

Donghyuck eyes the Future Sight portal in panic and listens to Professor Minseok count down at his side. He doesn’t know when the energy will release, but it won’t be long before Mark runs out of time. He’s never seen encountered a real Future Sight in action but he knows it’s inescapable.

Samurott and the Swoobat fight while Growlithe evades Swanna’s water attacks. Donghyuck sees the Pokemon run in circles, and suddenly he’s hit with the realization. He bounces up. Mark turns to him in alarm, and the short second glimpse they share is enough for Donghyuck to messily sign: ‘Go around come around!’

Mark throws him a distressed look, then Jungwoo stands up as well. “Mark! Use it against him!”

Mark turns back and looks at the Future Sight portal, the energy diffusing quickly. Sehun calls for Air Slash and Mark’s voice turns to a scream. “Samurott, Aqua Jet!”

Samurott summons the water around it body and hurls itself against the Air Slash, bursting it apart. The Pokemon crashes into Swoobat, sending it tumbling back. “Growlithe, Crunch! Throw it on Swanna!”

“Ah! No!” Sehun cries out.

Growlithe leaps into the air and catches the Swoobat with its mouth, then _launches_ it toward Sehun’s Swanna. The Future Sight portal ignites just as the two Pokemon collide against it, and in a dazzling flash the energy erupts, blasting them on the battle field. Yukhei and the professor let out a long string of shouts while Donghyuck covers his eyes. He can already hear Mark’s frantic cheering on the other side and Jungwoo clapping enthusiastically.

When he looks back, Sehun’s Pokemon have fainted, but Samurott’s limping on the ground, having crowded Growlithe down at the last second before the blast. Growlithe lifts its two front paws on the Pokemon and nudges its whiskers. Sehun glances at the professor and shrugs. “We’re not done yet.”

He retrieves his two Pokemon and throws up a Timer Ball. The light forms in the air and transforms into a [Skarmory](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skarmory_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck takes out his Pokedex to check: _Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokemon_. It can fly at speeds over 180 mph.

“Well, Mark, you have to send a Pokemon back now,” Sehun says, a little annoyed.

Mark takes Samurott’s ball and brings it back. “You did great, Samurott, thanks.” Growlithe runs back to him, barking excitedly. Mark leans forward and points to the Skarmory in front of them that’s shrieking loudly. Its steel wings make a terrible grating sound.

“Mark’s got a type advantage, yeah?” Yukhei says.

“Yes, but don’t get ahead of yourselves,” the professor warns, “Sehun’s smart. And he made it learn a lot of moves.”

“Come on, Growlithe, let’s win this!” Mark exclaims. Growlithe runs back to the center field and growls at the Skarmory.

“It’s so hot. Your Flamethrower really heated up the place,” Sehun mumbles, pulling at his collar. The buttons open, exposing his collarbone, and Donghyuck catches sight of a small pendant necklace. It looks like Junmyeon’s, but when he peers closer he sees it’s not silver that’s hanging from the chain but rather a small hoop. The professor notices it as well and he puts his face in his hand. “Oh, my god.”

“Are you ready,” Sehun says quickly.

Mark raises an eyebrow and nods. “Uh—yeah, man.”

The mechanical fans slow down, then speed up. Skarmory screeches and Sehun calls it first: “Agility! Double Team!”

Skarmory flashes white and starts to multiply, materializing everywhere around Growlithe. Mark orders Flamethrower and Growlithe releases its swirling fire around the platform, hitting the Skarmory’s illusions. Sehun steps forward and shouts: “Flash Cannon!”

Donghyuck lets out a screaming breath when he sees the blinding light suddenly erupt from the Skarmory behind Growlithe. The energy releases in a silver beam that strikes Growlithe head-on. Mark yells and Sehun calls his Pokemon up. “Fly!”

Growlithe whimpers and staggers around, still blinded by the attack. Mark calls its name but it can’t snap out of it. Sehun’s Skarmory glides above the Pokemon. “We go down now!”

Something pipes up in Donghyuck’s head, but it’s lost inside the flurry of panicked thoughts. He holds his breath as the Skarmory plunges down at incredible speed. Mark yells at the top of his lungs: “Flame Wheel! Hold it!”

The second before Skarmory collides into it, Growlithe’s mouth flares up and the flames surround its body in a makeshift shield. Donghyuck hears Sehun grumble when the Pokemon collide, sending smoke and flamelight everywhere. Skarmory emerges and screeches angrily, ruffling its wings. Growlithe roars back and releases Flamethrower. Sehun orders Protect but it’s not fast enough, the fire strikes the Skarmory and burns its wings.

“Yes! Go, Mark! You can do it!” Yukhei cheers, Donghyuck jumping at his side.

“Go up! Agility and Double Team!” Sehun shouts.

“Growlithe, use Agility too! Keep up with it!”

The two Pokemon start dashing around, making Donghyuck’s eyes hurt as he tries to follow them. Growlithe shoots fire at Skarmory countering with Flash Cannon and Air Slash. It’s tough, but Mark is tougher. Sehun’s coursing things around, his battling a moving-along, drifting like a current, but Mark’s full of explosive energy and _force_ , bending things to his will.

“Down, Skarmory!”

It culminates with Sehun using Agility and Double Team again, and this time Mark’s not letting it slip past him. Donghyuck almost can’t see the Pokemon anymore with how fast they’re moving, but he does spots the bright red flame that suddenly erupts from Growlithe, discharging in fiery waves. It catches everyone by surprise and Mark lets out a yell. Growlithe howls, mouth full with a flaming pulse, and unleashes the move. The fire strikes all of Skarmory’s illusions and hits the Pokemon full-on. Sehun shouts as it tumbles backwards and lands on the floor.

“Oh!” The professor is up first, shock over his face. “Mark!”

“Yo! You won!” Yukhei screams.

Donghyuck and Jungwoo run with him over to the platform. Mark leaps into the air, catching Growlithe in his arms. They lock him in a triple hug and Mark laughs loudly, snuggling up against his friends and Pokemon. “I did it! I did it! Oh my god!”

“That was amazing!” Jungwoo exclaims. Donghyuck beams at him, feeling himself overjoyed. Watching Mark battle and win never ceases to make him exhilarated.

They turn around when Sehun and Professor Minseok walk over to them. Mark immediately straightens himself and gives the professor a smug look. “I won, man! I won my badge!”

“That you did,” he replies, “I’m impressed, Mark. Really, I’ve never seen you battle like that. Your Growlithe learned Heat Wave.”

“Congratulations,” Sehun says politely, smiling. “I haven’t had such a heated battle in a while. You made me work!”

“That’s your job, Sehunnie,” the professor answers. “And you’re not done yet.”

Donghyuck flashes him a grin and waves. Sehun lets out a quiet “aah” and nods. Mark stares at him strangely and shoots Donghyuck an odd look. Sehun tells them to take a break, and makes to go heal his Pokemon when Mark suddenly interrupts him.

“Uh—hey,” he starts, “you—uh, you ever listen to EXO’s Kokobop?”

Pause. Yukhei lets out a confused noise and Donghyuck blinks in surprise. The professor stares straight ahead while Sehun looks at Mark, exasperated. “More than you can imagine.”

Mark scratches his head and goes on, sheepish. “Well, you—uh, back in the battle there, you sometimes sounded like the—uh, the rap part in the middle.”

He glances at Donghyuck again and he perks up. _Oh, that’s what I was thinking about._ It did sound slightly familiar, now that he remembers the song and hears Sehun’s vibrant voice.

The leader plays with his nails. “Maybe.”

Longer pause. Donghyuck feels the professor stiffen beside him. Mark raises an eyebrow and glances hopefully between them. Yukhei looks at Jungwoo, who’s blank expression has suddenly turned to a bewildered one. “Oh—oh!” he gasps, putting a hand over his mouth. He becomes red as a [Tamato Berry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tamato_Berry).

“You know, Minseok,” Mark says, not looking away from Sehun. “I always thought your voice sounded _really_ familiar.”

Jungwoo covers his blushing face in his hands while the professor sighs quietly. Donghyuck looks at all of them, aghast.

“I think it’s the best,” Sehun declares, smirking. “Why, he’s our lead vocal.”

The professor lets out a disgruntled noise and rolls his eyes. “Please, we all know it’s Jongdae.”

“Uh-huh,” Sehun snickers, “you still seeing him? Or did you two really break up?”

“We _did_ break up, Sehun, it’s been two years,” he gripes. Then he knocks a finger against the man’s necklace and sneers. “ _You_ still talk to Junmyeon?”

“Just Yixing,” Sehun grumbles, tucking the jewelry back in his shirt.

“Wow,” Mark croaks out, an unimpressed look over his face. “Did we just get all of EXO’s names?”

Donghyuck chokes out a breath. Sehun turns to Mark curiously. “You know Baekhyun and Jongin? And K—”

“All right—” The professor sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “All right—that’s enough. Continue the challenge. It’s Donghyuck’s turn.”

“Oh my god, I knew it!” Mark exclaims. “Minseok! I can’t believe you never told me!”

“Wha—you’re EXO?” Yukhei asks, stunned. “Both of you?”

“We were,” the professor answers, nodding resignedly at Donghyuck’s frantic signing and stupefied expression. _The_ professor, ex-Gym leader, stern-faced and silver-tongued— _Mark’s cousin_ , the man who gave them their first Pokemon, was the voice he’d listened to for years. Donghyuck really couldn’t believe this; he was going to have to go through all his playlists again to put a match on the voice—though some part of him recognizes it already, has recognized it a long time ago.

“And we will be again, soon enough,” Sehun says, smiling prettily. His eyes move to Jungwoo. “You didn’t recognize me, did you?”

“N—no,” Jungwoo whispers. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh yeah! Since Junmyeon’s EXO too,” Mark answers. “You—uh, you guys know each other?”

Jungwoo sputters and the professor motions them back. “OK—let’s forget about this, please. Battle now and we leave for Lentimas.”

“It’s a secret, OK?” Sehun says, finger over his lips and winking.

Donghyuck is _floored_. He walks back to the platform with his friends while Sehun and the professor go to heal his Pokemon. Jungwoo’s face is still red and he shakes his head when Mark and Yukhei nag him about Junmyeon and EXO. Donghyuck’s X-Transceiver buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out to check the message on the screen. It’s from his mother. He glances furtively at Mark and finds the boy looking at him, a small smile over his lips, round eyes twinkling bright.

—

The droplets of rain fall into his palm. He stands up with the bucket and walks from the trees to the fissured rock underneath the range. The glade is shrouded in shadows and rain, the afternoon breeze turning cold. He steps in front of the rock, moves his hand from his necklace to the fissures, fingers brushing the soaked withered flowers hanging on inside.

The wind rises and he crouches down onto the orange leaves. The shrill and familiar sound reverberates through the area. He waits until the footfall approaches and turns his head to the frowning Pokemon. Its aqua blue fur drips with rainwater. He gently pets the black snout and sighs when the Pokemon’s glare deepens.

“I’m sorry… Keldeo isn’t here today,” he says. The Pokemon shakes its head, its two thunderbolt horns knocking against the rock. “Have you—”

He stops when he feels the leaves beneath him stir. The Pokemon turns and leaps away at once, bounding over the mountain range at breakneck speed. His hand flies to his Pokeball as he turns around, only to breathe out in relief and slump back against the rock. The man, dressed in a long black coat, approaches him inside the glade, an impassive scowl over his face.

“Junmyeon,” the man calls.

He stares at him warily, sheepishly. “Hello Jongin.”

They stare at each other. Then Junmyeon glances down and rubs the back of his neck. “Um… what brings you here?”

Jongin takes a deep breath and sighs. “Just… checking up on you.”

“That’s very nice of you,” he replies, eyes darting back and forth, “thank you. I’m all right… How are you? Oh, I wanted to see your new movie. Did the songs work? Baekhyun sent me a copy of the album. Did you two go to the Tournament? How’s K—”

“Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon closes his mouth and his posture shrinks. Jongin comes next to him and leans against the rock. The scowl turns to a worried look. “Junmyeon, something’s come up.”

“It’s Plasma, isn’t it… I’ve heard,” he answers.

“Yes, but it’s also something else,” Jongin says, “regarding your Egg trainer.”

Junmyeon stills. “D… Donghyuck?”

Jongin nods, face serious. “I went to talk to Ten after the incident in Driftveil. He was with a few Gym leaders, and they told me something about him. He’s having dreams.”

Thunder rolls in the distance. Junmyeon’s expression changes, falling to the one that never fails to make Jongin fear—and he speaks sternly: “Dreams.”

Jongin doesn’t respond. He steps closer and takes Junmyeon’s arm, gesturing him back to the cabin. They walk under the rain pouring heavily inside the glade. The strident cry of a Pokemon resounds from afar. Inside the house, the lights turn on.

—

Sehun’s distracted. Donghyuck’s put off by his expressions, going from blank to annoyed grimaces. It’s like he wants to get this done quick. Donghyuck’s not offended at all, Plasma and Mark’s brother running on his mind. It’s stressful and they don’t have time to fall into the spirit of a good Pokemon battle, it's all just rushed.

Donghyuck copies Mark’s tactic. Pignite throws fire at the fans to force Sehun’s Pokemon down, then Chansey attacks with Ice Beam. But at some point Swoobat uses Heart Stamp on Pignite and he almost has a heart attack when he sees her fall down. Chansey puts herself in front of Pignite and immediately shoots the beam of ice on Sehun’s Pokemon, making them faint.

Mark, Jungwoo and Yukhei cheer at the sides. Donghyuck looks at the professor and gives him a wide smile. The man’s look is proud and it makes his heart soar. He’s come a long way from the first day. Sehun sends out his Skarmory and Donghyuck decides to take back Chansey. The psychic Heart Stamp’s no doubt weakened Pignite, but he needs her type advantage for this battle.

“Let’s go!” Sehun shouts.

Donghyuck stomps on the ground. Pignite releases the fire onto the fans’ current, spreading flames everywhere. Sehun uses his Agility and Double Team combo once more, and Donghyuck shakes up in nervousness when he sees Skarmory hurdling around Pignite.

It’s so messy. Pignite throws herself everywhere, using Flame Charge as she pleases, but Sehun’s Pokemon is so fast, faster than wind, and no matter how much Pignite runs, Skarmory’s too swift. It keeps striking her and Donghyuck can't even see where it's coming from. Sehun’s fully confident in his Pokemon’s speed, ordering Agility over and over again, and it just wants to make Donghyuck go faster.

A ball of Air Slash hits Pignite, and Donghyuck’s heart drops when he sees the flames surround her body—he’s triggered Blaze already. There was no way he could catch up to Skarmory’s speed, and just one more super-effective Flying-type move could end this.

 _Think, think._ Can he slow Sehun’s Pokemon down? Can he go faster?

“Skarmory, Agility!”

Donghyuck’s eyes run around the platform to follow the Pokemon’s white blur. _Why does he keep going faster?_ Johnny had always told him the importance of speed in a battle, but this just seemed too much. Donghyuck’s suddenly reminded of his battle with Chanyeol. _Too much speed?_

“Now, Fly!”

Donghyuck feels his entire body stiffen when he sees the Skarmory glide up, then zoom down in Pignite’s direction. _Too fast._ His limbs move on their own, so quickly he almost trips over his feet. Pignite runs away with him and catches his eyes. ‘Fire Charge!’ he signs frantically, then makes a brisk rolling motion with his wrists.

Pignite’s snout erupts in flames and surrounds her body. She uses Rollout onto the platform and the fire scatters everywhere on the diamond-plated floor. The professor yells: “Sehun, slow down!”

But it’s impossible, Skarmory _crashes_ into the fire on its course and tumbles heavily onto the floor. The noise of its steel body colliding and rolling around is frightful, and Donghyuck shudders when he sees the Pokemon hit the wall. There’s smoke clouding everything, but he catches sight of Skarmory picking itself up, shrieking still.

“Flash Cannon!”

Donghyuck gasps and slams his foot on the ground. Skarmory releases the silver light just as Pignite unleashes a vicious burst of fire from her mouth, the powerful flames twirling around like a tornado.

“Oh, it’s Flamethrower!” Mark yells. “Flare it up, Pignite!”

Pignite’s ears stiffen and she lets out a mighty roar, projecting the fire even stronger onto the Flash Cannon. Donghyuck jumps as fast as he can and screeches, making his thoughts blow up in his head. _Come on, come on, come on!_

Skarmory blasts the Flash Canon, but Pignite’s Blaze gives it the last boost. Donghyuck drops to the floor and covers his ears when the explosion goes off. He feels a wave of heat blow past him and coughs into his palm. The sound is deafening and resounds inside the entire hangar. He raises his head and looks through the smoke. Pignite is heaving on the ground, faint embers emitting from her snout, and Sehun’s clapping enthusiastically, bringing his Pokemon back.

“Donghyuck! Donghyuck, you did it!” Jungwoo runs over to him as Mark and Yukhei go into a screaming fit, making the professor wince and wave them off. Donghyuck throws himself in Jungwoo’s arms and laughs, feeling elated. Mark and Yukhei come to their side and start chanting Pignite’s name. Though she’s weakened, she snuffles and stands proudly, crowing at Sehun when he approaches them. “All right, you beat me!”

Donghyuck brings Pignite back and pecks the capsule. That was so close, he couldn't believe how fast it went. He raises an eyebrow at the leader. ‘You fast.’

“I know,” he says, “I wasn’t thinking clearly, sorry. But I want a rematch, someday. You’re really strong.”

“I want to battle you again too!” Mark exclaims, then turns to the professor. “You too, Minseok! You better battle me!”

“Oh—I’ll beat you, that’s what I’ll do.”

“Let’s have a Tag Battle then! Hyuck and me against the two of you!”

Donghyuck laughs and pats him on the arm, while the professor and Sehun exchange an odd, complicitous glance. Sehun takes them to the back room of the hangar where he gives them their badges. It’s aqua blue and shaped like a feather, a perfect fit next to the five others inside the case. _Two more to go._ Donghyuck wonders how he ever managed to fill Johnny’s case so quickly. It seems like yesterday that they were still in the Trainer’s School, looking at his first nifty badge.

“All right, let’s go to the Cargo Station and leave for Lentimas,” Sehun says. “Your friends are here?”

“They’ve arrived at the Pokemon Center,” Jungwoo replies, typing on his X-Transceiver. “Everyone’s here.”

They leave the Gym together, Mark talking excitedly with Donghyuck about the battle. Sehun speaks with Jungwoo, who keeps apologizing and avoiding his eye, much to the leader’s amusement and Professor Minseok’s embarrassment. “Do _not_ mention this to Junmyeon, please.”

When they arrive at the Pokemon Center, Donghyuck sees Chenle and the others at the end of the room. Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin spring up and wave at them happily. Yukhei and Jungwoo go over to them and Doyoung. He's looking much better than when they left him at the Center, and Donghyuck feels a bit guilty. Doyoung greets Sehun and the professor, then turns to Donghyuck when he goes to heal his Pokemon with Mark. Kun stands behind him, a concerned look over his face.

“Hey man, are you all right?” Mark asks Doyoung. “Are you better?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Doyoung replies. “Congratulations on your badges.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck answers, feeling a bit intimidated as Doyoung won’t stop staring at him with those sharp eyes of his.

“Donghyuck,” he says, tentative, “I... I’ve been told that you’ve been having dreams.”

Donghyuck falters, the memories of the dreams catching up to him. He glimpses at the man’s necklace before looking back at him, and nods once.

“Is this what you wanted to tell me about? You... You should have told me sooner.”

‘I’m not sure, before, and Plasma,’ Donghyuck explains. Doyoung doesn’t look mad or even disappointed, there’s something else that’s preoccupying him. Does he think the king’s with Mark’s brother?

“Jungwoo told me you were seeing the Opelucid Gym leader. I’d like to accompany you and hear him myself about the situation,” he says. “I’ve brought my Pokemon with me. We’ll go with you.”

Without hesitation, Donghyuck touches the man’s arm and gives him a sympathetic look. He wishes he could tell Doyoung about the dreams, but he couldn't be the one to show him, to describe to him the things the king said to Mark's brother. All those looks, the touches, the words that weren't without hurt. It was beyond cruel. _He doesn't deserve this, it's not fair_ , Donghyuck laments. Doyoung’s eyes are tired, he lets out a quiet breath and nods. Kun comes to his side and takes his hand.

They board Sehun’s plane, a small cargo jet with seats at the sides. Sehun hurries them so they can leave before the storm returns. Donghyuck feels drained, and plane rides always exhausted him no matter what, so he thinks about taking a nap, but then Mark sits next to him and takes out his X-Transceiver, deciding they’ll go through EXO’s songs together to put a name to every [voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0qf6hJ19q8).

Sehun starts the engine. The plane whirs loudly, steel floor and seats vibrating, and Donghyuck glimpses out the round window when they start moving forward on the runway.

_“Even if I try to sleep, it runs further away from me, all of my good memories, dyed in the color of regrets—”_

“I think this is Baekhyun,” Mark mutters.

The plane shakes lightly. In front of them, Chenle talks with Jaemin and Jeno dozes off at their side. Doyoung stares blankly out the window. The professor sits close to the control space, monitoring the different maps on Sehun’s dashboard. The sound inside the plane becomes unpleasant and Donghyuck swallows heavily when he feels his ears plug.

A strong voice resounds from Mark’s X-Transceiver: _“Even if I say that wasn’t how I felt, your heart is all closed off now—”_

Professor Minseok furrows his brows and he lets out a silent sigh. Kun wraps an arm around Chenle. Jeno yawns and rubs his eyes.

_“Strike me now, all at once, I’m inside of you as you rage around me—”_

“Oh, professor, this is definitely you,” Mark says.

He rolls his eyes and turns back to the dashboard. Donghyuck listens to the song, feeling somewhat empty, drifting. Jeno’s head suddenly falls against Jaemin’s shoulder and the boy startles, blushing. Doyoung keeps gazing out the window, expressionless.

The plane accelerates and when the last part of the chorus enters, Donghyuck faintly hears Sehun’s soft voice over the whirring, over the one in the song, as he mumbles the same words in the same tone.

_“I told you to live well, told you to forget me, I want to, too—but it won’t go as I like—”_

Chanyeol’s voice follows: _“I’ll use all my strength to make it through, and when the wind calms, I’ll smile like you used to—”_

The plane lifts off the runway and the ground of Unova overturns, disappearing under the fog.

—

Lentimas Town is in the eastern part of Unova, inside the jagged mountain paths of old volcanic grounds. The soil and range around are clay-red and everything is dry. There’s a simple charm to it, a little rustic town in the summer sun, but now it’s completely drenched in rain and mud, a dark and dreary sight in the midday cold.

Most of them are asleep when they land. Donghyuck sees Jeno wake up, his eyes going wide and he realizes he’s still resting against Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin smiles at him cheekily and plants a peck on his nose before he scrambles away, stuttering apologies. Chenle yawns and opens his eyes, then nudges Kun awake. Yukhei and Jungwoo are talking quietly on the other side, and Mark’s eyes are fixed on Doyoung, who looks he hasn’t stopped staring out the window for the entire ride.

On the airfield of Lentimas Town, the professor tells them he needs to make calls with Sehun around the region and asks them to leave for Opelucid City on their own. “You should go now, before the storm comes back. Take the route north of here, you’ll reach Lacunosa Town. Then you take the Village Bridge in the west and you’ll get to Opelucid City. Sehun and I will find you there once the reports are done.”

They leave immediately, following the route outside the town, but not even after thirty minutes the thunder rises in the overcast skies and lightning flashes over the range. Boulders, tall grass and dead trees sprout everywhere, obscuring the path, making it difficult to see where they’re going.

“We’re under Reversal Mountain,” Jungwoo tells them. Donghyuck’s cold and tired, still a bit nauseous from the flight, and the weight of the task is dragging him down. He really doesn’t feel energetic, and no one else is looking in good spirits either. Mark tries to run in different directions to see the road on the range, but he’s getting discouraged as well.

It starts to rain, and it suddenly falls all at once. One second Donghyuck feels drops on his face, then the next he’s being showered in needles, the pouring, freezing rain actually hurting him. They run as fast as they can on the route, but the wind picks up with a heavy rumbling noise and everyone panics. The route wasn’t close to ending and the storm was falling quick.

“Hey!” Mark suddenly screams. “Hey—hey! Guys, there’s a house over there!”

Donghyuck peers closely through the rain and discerns the very blurry shape of a tall clay-built house at the end of a corner between trees.

“Do we go ask for help?!” Yukhei yells.

“Let’s just go,” Doyoung shouts, shielding Jeno close to him. “We need to get out of the storm.”

They make a run to the range’s corner. Chenle and Jaemin hurry ahead with Jungwoo, who’s first to reach the entrance of the strange house. He stops suddenly in front of the door, just as a thunderclap echoes in the sky. Everybody huddles behind him and wait under the crashing rain.

“What’s going on?” Kun asks.

Donghyuck frowns in confusion when he sees Jungwoo stare at the door, the trace of a smile pulling at his lips. “There’s no one inside.”

“What? How do you know,” Mark says.

“I can feel it,” he whispers. His hand flattens against the black door and pushes it open. They quickly enter the house, but as soon as Donghyuck steps in, he immediately wants to go back out. It feels like he's in a horror movie. The wooden floor is flecked with dust, the scarce furniture scattered haphazardly, and the bland-coloured walls are stained, cracked, peeling off with an eerie air that makes Donghyuck’s skin crawl. There are three sets of stairs leading to the second floor. All the lights are out.

“OK—god, this is so creepy,” Mark mumbles as the doors close loudly behind them. “There—there’s no one here?”

“Jungwoo?” Doyoung attempts warily.

Jungwoo steps forward slowly, gazing around the empty room, looking quite pleased. “You stay here, I’ll go have a look.” Without a word, he goes inside the first doorframe, vanishing into the dark in a blink of an eye.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei exclaims. “Wha—wait!”

“Where—no, don’t go alone!” Kun calls. Jaemin hooks his arms under Chenle’s and Jeno’s and tugs them toward him. Donghyuck and Mark press against Kun. “Oh dude, what the hell? Did he just disappear? Where did he go?”

Doyoung comes around them. “Jungwoo? How—how did he...”

It’s silent for a moment, then the sound of a Pokeball opening answers. Jaemin startles, shaking Chenle and Jeno with him as they yelp. Donghyuck hears a snickering noise, echoing frightfully inside the hall, making Mark and Yukhei scream. The next second, Jungwoo’s Haunter floats out from the wall next to them, drawing out a round of screams, and Jungwoo's voice comes from their other side. They jolt around and Mark almost knocks his elbow on Donghyuck's face. “ _Dude!_ ”

“There’s a library on the lower floor. The bedrooms are upstairs. There’s no one, only Ghost Pokemon.” He says it with a happy, light tone in his voice, ignoring everyone's terrified expressions. He looks more relaxed than Donghyuck’s ever seen him, an impish glint in his eyes. “We can stay here until the storm leaves.”

“This place is scary!” Chenle exclaims, glancing around. “You—you’re sure there’s no one?”

“I’m sure, don’t worry. There are a few [Litwick](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Litwick_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Woobat, but it’s OK,” Jungwoo answers. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I... I think it’s best we stay here,” Doyoung says, letting out a relieved breath. “This is a strange place, but I don’t think we have a choice. We’ll stay together.”

With some reluctance, they follow Jungwoo up the stairs to the second floor and find the bedrooms. There are two of them, so they decide to split into groups. Jungwoo takes Yukhei, Mark and Donghyuck, while Kun and Doyoung stay with Chenle, Jaemin and Jeno. Donghyuck’s reassured they won’t be alone, but it’s not comforting to be separated from them either.

The storm isn’t calming down and it’s already evening when they settle. Jungwoo says there’s a kitchen on the first floor and takes them down to cook dinner. Donghyuck follows them without dithering and quickly walks next to Mark, not wanting to be alone. He pokes the boy in the sides and bites his lip when Mark lets out a shriek, slapping him on the arm. “Aargh! Don’t do that!”

They rush down the stairs. Jeno makes to leave the bedroom when he notices that Jaemin’s crouching down in the corner, cooing at a small Litwick that's hiding. Jeno stops and watches him closely, feeling shy. The Pokemon trills at Jaemin when he waves in hello, giving it that sweet smile of his, but then the purple flame on the Pokemon's head flares up in excitement, scaring him back. He flinches so much he falls down and lets out a breathless scream. Jeno startles, surprised, and quickly runs over to his side. “H—hey! You OK? Are you hurt?”

He’s _shaking_. The Litwick lets out a weak noise and scoots closer, looking sorry. Jeno knows these Pokemon aren’t harmless, and being around them was dangerous, but Jaemin looks more than terrified, wincing and clinging onto him. He panics all of a sudden. “Jaemin! Hey—hey! Are you OK? Did it burn you? What’s wrong?”

The Litwick scurries back to its hiding place. Jaemin's breathing slowly regulates, but his eyes keep darting back and forth in the room, looking at something that isn't there. When he sits back up, his face is pale and there’s sweat over his temples. Jeno’s never seen him like this before.

“Hey… are you OK?”

Jaemin swallows and nods. “Y—yeah… I’m—it’s OK...”

“You’re not hurt? Jaemin?”

Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t answer, and Jeno’s patience runs out. He wants to ask him now. “What’s going on,” he says sternly. “Doyoung told me, I—I know something’s up! Jaemin, tell me what’s wrong.”

There’s a heavy silence that fills the darkened room. Doyoung calls his name, he answers distractedly. Jaemin doesn’t stop staring at him. His expression’s never looked so serious, it's making Jeno lose his nerves.

“Jeno,” he mumbles, “you... you were in the ranks, right? You had commanders, right?”

Jeno grimaces, thinking back to Plasma. He never liked to remember, and Jaemin didn't seem like someone who let things haunt him. “Um... Y—yeah…”

Now there’s something wrong with Jaemin’s face. It’s not at all pretty or kind anymore, and his eyes are dark and blank. He speaks like a robot. “My friend and I were in the same rank. We had the same commander. The day Plasma collapsed…”

He trails off, eyes lowering. Jeno rubs his shoulder in encouragement, waiting, and Jaemin finally sighs. He looks up at him with pleading eyes, making his heart clench. “You promise not to tell them?”

“Jeno!” Doyoung calls downstairs. “Jeno! Jaemin!”

“Coming!” Jeno shouts back, then turns to Jaemin again, worried. “I—I won’t tell, I promise... I promise I won’t.”

Jaemin looks at him hesitatingly, then shuffles back and starts pulling off his shirt. Jeno jerks up and fumbles with his words. “Wha—what are you—”

But then Jaemin hooks the collar under his neck and turns around, and Jeno blanches. He gapes in shock when he sees the ugly burn marks on the boy’s lower back, the skin scarred in a deep red colour. Jaemin quickly folds his shirt back down and looks at him wearily.

Jeno is speechless for a second. Everything turns upside down. He grabs Jaemin’s hand, shaking. “Wh… what happened to you?”

“I wanted to get my friend out first,” Jaemin replies, not a perceptible tone in his voice. His dull eyes fix in the emptiness. “Everything was on fire… I tried to get him out but he got caught by the other members. The commander…” He scowls so little, but Jeno’s blood runs cold when he catches the glare over his face. “He saw what we were trying to do. Pushed me down and kicked me here. He didn’t break anything, but I couldn’t move for—for a while… and then the fire…”

He doesn’t say anything more. Jeno’s outraged and horrified, shuddering as he imagines the scene. He glimpses back at the corner where the Litwick’s flame alights the wall, then squeezes Jaemin’s hand and hugs him close. “I’m—I’m so sorry. I'm sorry. I’m—are you… Do you know where he is? Your friend?”

“Still in Plasma,” Jaemin replies, voice breaking. He sighs as they pull apart, but keeps holding onto his hand. Jeno’s heart stutters and drops when he caresses it gently. So much tenderness for so much pain. “I’m… I’m going to find him.”

Doyoung’s voice erupts downstairs. “Jeno? Jaemin!”

Jeno doesn’t answer. He stares at Jaemin, his listless expression, his dark look. Even with his sweet face and strawberry hair, this is the unmistakable picture of _vengeance_.

“Your friend,” Jeno rasps, “or the commander?”

Jaemin’s eyes raise to meet his. There’s a long moment when Jeno feels his heart stop, and then Jaemin smiles, small, sharp, bitter and cruel.

—

Thunder booms outside, rain hitting the walls. Donghyuck snuggles up against Yukhei and Mark on the sofa, staring at the fireplace filling the dark room with an orange glow. Jungwoo sits in front of it, his Haunter perched on top of his head. He hums a soft tune with Doyoung resting on the sofa behind him, Jaemin and Jeno cuddled up quietly at his side.

Chenle tries to play with Haunter, but Kun holds him back, apprehensive. “I’m OK, Kun,” he says. “Jungwoo said it was fine.”

“It’s all right, don’t worry. Just be careful.” Jungwoo motions his Haunter over. The Pokemon floats toward Chenle, its purple gaseous hands waving happily. Kun still holds his brother’s hand when he tries to approach it.

Haunter pulls out his tongue, laughing with a deep sound, and Chenle giggles. Jungwoo stares at them fondly, longingly. The crackle of the fire and rainfall outside fill the silence. Haunter lets out a yawn and flies back to Jungwoo’s side. He places his hand in front of it, rubbing the air around gently.

“How long have you had it?” Mark asks.

Jungwoo’s eyes soften and he slouches a little. “When… I was young.”

There’s a moment of pause, and Donghyuck sits up to see him better. He can tell Jungwoo wants to say something, but it's not quite there enough. He turns around and smiles weakly.

“There aren’t many people with Ghost-type Pokemon. I met my Gastly when I was very young. He was my first Pokemon.”

Doyoung’s brows sink a little. “You must’ve been very good with Pokemon.”

“Yes… well, as you know, Ghost-types are mostly harmful to humans,” Jungwoo says dejectedly. “Gastly’s body is made of poisonous gas. Many other Ghost Pokemon are more dangerous. But they’re also prejudiced against, that’s what I believe.”

Donghyuck wouldn’t lie, he agreed with him. He remembers learning all about the hazards and perils with Ghost-type Pokemon, even the scary stories and near-horrifying real cases he’d read about. Sometimes Donghyuck thought about Plasma and the things they used to say about it—how Pokemon and civilisation were never meant to be. That liberation was the only real solution to safety, freedom and happiness. It was surely what the king believed in most. But Donghyuck wanted to live with his Pokemon and love them all the same, and he didn’t believe in evil in nature, and especially not in Pokemon.

Mark clears his throat awkwardly. “You… do you battle with Haunter?”

Donghyuck watches Jungwoo, remembering the frightening scene back in Virbank. Jungwoo said he didn’t like to battle, but he seemed exceptionally skilled at it, and he had that strange, redoubtable aura about him. He was calm, but there was something else that surfaced sometimes. It was subtle but he's witnessed it on a few occasions, enough to see past the soft facade.

“I used to,” Jungwoo replies, and doesn’t say anything else.

They stay by the fireplace for a while. Donghyuck’s tired, feeling warm, and he’s drifting off when the insistent buzz of his X-Transceiver makes him bounce. He takes it out to open the call. It’s his mother. Mark and Yukhei lean over him to see when the screen turns bright. Donghyuck smiles as his mother’s face comes into view, then he squints when he notices the unfamiliar living room behind her.

“Wha—” Mark practically climbs on top of him and stares at the screen. “Wait…”

“Hello, sunshine,” she greets softly. “Hello, Mark. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Uh—hi, Mrs. Lee,” he answers distractedly, then looks at Donghyuck in confusion.

‘Your house,’ Donghyuck says.

Mark’s eyes grow wide. “Y—yeah! But—huh?”

“Mark, is that you?” The small voice comes closer inside the call, and the next second a woman with black hair and round eyes sits down next to Donghyuck’s mother. Mark opens his mouth and freezes up. Donghyuck lifts the X-Transceiver closer to him, and they all gather around the camera to see.

“M—mom?” Mark’s face is full of surprise, but also sadness. “You—you’re with Donghyuck’s mom?”

“Donghyuck told me about his dreams, Mark, and about your brother,” Donghyuck’s mother explains. “I came to Nuvema Town to talk with your mother.”

“And it’s a good thing she did,” Mark’s mother grouses. “Mark, darling, you haven’t called in so long. Are you trying to be like your brother? For goodness sake—oh my, are these all your friends?”

“Uh—um, yeah,” Mark replies, awkward. “Uh—guys, this is my mom. Um… mom, these are my friends. We’re travelling Unova together.”

They greet her kindly, and she sighs, smiling. “Well… at least you’re not alone.”

Mark stares at his mother, and his eyes suddenly fill with tears. Donghyuck panics but Mark doesn’t cry, just takes his hand and smiles brightly at the screen. “I’m… I’m really sorry, mom. I got caught up in my adventure.” He takes a deep breath and whispers: “I—I miss you.”

“It’s all right, darling,” she answers softly. “I miss you too.”

Mark and Donghyuck recount their travels across the region, introducing their friends, and Donghyuck proudly shows Togepi to his mother. She gives him all her love. But Doyoung looks upset to see Mark's family, and Donghyuck sees in his eyes that he's regretful, miserable. No matter how much he suffered, in the end Mark and his brother were still just people like him, and they had a home. _Does he want to hate Mark's brother? And the king?_ Doyoung sighs and clutches Jeno's hand, and Donghyuck feels horrible. It's like this grief never stops no matter how hard they try.

After a while, Doyoung and Kun decide to give them some privacy and leave to the bedroom with Chenle, Jaemin and Jeno. Jungwoo and Yukhei also say their goodnights, telling them they’ll be upstairs, and Donghyuck’s left with Mark on the sofa in front of the dwindling fire. Mark’s emotional but happy, and though it’s hard for him to talk about everything that’s happened, he looks relieved to be doing it. Donghyuck’s feeling better himself, seeing his mother again after so long, so much.

“You’re dreaming of my son,” Mark’s mother says to him, sorrowful. “You dream as him…”

‘I help find him,’ Donghyuck quickly tells her, heart aching. ‘I wait his Pokemon reach me. I’m here help. Please… Please trust me.’

“Of course,” she whispers, voice trembling. “Of course. Thank you. Thank you, Donghyuck.”

“I really miss you mom,” Mark mumbles. “I’m sorry, I'm so sorry. I promise we’ll come back home. I promise.”

Mark’s mother smiles sadly and she nods once. “Your brother always wanted to see the Pokemon world. He always wished for being able to talk to every Pokemon…”

Donghyuck looks down, thinking back to the dreams, the Plasma king. Mark frowns, hands turning to fists and jaw clenching. “I’m finding him and we’re coming home, mom, OK? I promise you. _I’m_ not lying—not me, not this time. We’re coming home.”

“I love you, darling,” she says. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Donghyuck’s mother smiles softly. “You’re all going to Opelucid aren’t you? You should rest for the night.”

Mark and Donghyuck nod and say their goodnights. When the call ends, he breaks down in tears and Donghyuck expects it, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. It felt like he’d make a mistake at first, checking up with his mother, but he thinks that as painful as it was, Mark needed this. He needed to face himself in more ways than one.

“Thank you,” he chokes out and chuckles faintly. “I—I can’t believe you told your mom and she came to my house.” He sniffles and looks at him shyly. “I... I haven’t seen her in so long—sorry… I really missed her. Thank you.”

The warm light of the fire paints his face in a beautiful glow. He's so kind, so strong, Donghyuck’s so overwhelmed, his heart melts all at once. _I like you. I like you so much._

The night is long, and Donghyuck falls asleep in the darkest place he’s ever been, but he’s never felt safer, tucked between his friends and dreaming of his favorite lullabies. The next morning, the storm’s diminished and they leave the strange house to finally reach Lacunosa Town. The professor calls them when they arrive and tells them about an old tale of the pretty little town, but urge them to cross the Village Bridge as soon as possible so they can reach Opelucid before the night. There’s something that happens when night falls in these parts, relating to the Lacunosa Town legend. The Gym leader knows the story.

The Village Bridge is an old stone bridge that the settlers of the Unova region built over 200 years ago. They have lunch at the sandwich restaurant under the bridge, next to the flowing river, and leave before the afternoon. The sky is the darkest it’s been, the gray clouds in heaps and heavy above their heads. Rain falls and the cold wind courses down the route. They run down to the gate, the storm is coming.

—

_Click._ The disk ejects. The scientist stares at it fixedly, screaming in his head. What is he doing? He pushes the button again and the disks spins, returning inside the machine’s slot. _Click_. Always this dissonance, always wrong, nothing sounds clear anymore. Nothing but the sweet, naïve sound of laughter and Pokemon’s cries.

Magnemite lets out three beeps. He sighs and turns around to see the masked man in the middle of the room.

“Taeil, deployment’s begun. The Lord asks for you on the deck.”

He’s had enough—when did everything change? Magnemite moves behind his head and he stares at him, unmoving. The man raises an eyebrow. “Taeil?”

“Hengie, I don’t…” He exhales through his teeth. The alarm rings through the ship’s speakers, announcing the call. The masked man shoots him a dire look.

“Taeil…” He takes a step forward and extends his hand. “Taeil. We have to go.”

Taeil shuts his eyes and holds his breath. He mutes out the strident noise of the alarm and forces the laughter and song back in, but it’s useless. The memory’s buried. He can’t hear anything anymore.

The man calls his name again, and Taeil, without opening his eyes, places his hand in his. He waits to feel the air shift around him, the stirring in his body, and sees in his head the white flash of light tearing them [apart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5YpxPnRn28).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. BIG HEADCANON FOR THIS STORY IS THAT WHEN THEY MAKE EXO’S MONSTER MV OR LIKE THE MONSTER MOVIE FROM POKESTAR STUDIOS IT’S FILMED IN THE HANGAR THAT IS THE MISTRALTON CITY GYM THANK YOU
> 
> 2\. For those who played B2W2, I decided to take a shortcut from Lentimas straight to Lacunosa and then Village Bridge, instead of going through Reversal Mountain, Undella Town and Route 13 first (as the plot in the games) but Undella will be crossed later! If you follow the map, our company just went from Lentimas+Strange House straight up to Lacunosa Town, there’s no actual road but I made one lol sorry this got on my nerves and I felt compelled to tell you all!
> 
> 3\. I hope you guys liked this chapter… I didn’t feel very good about the gym battle (future sight tactic which I’ve shamelessly stolen from the anime, sorry) and the rest felt odd too, there were so many characters to manage, but I wonder what you guys think of all this so far? I’m very aware that my writing is very weird sometimes. I’ve reread this story a few times and I gotta say, while I’m absolutely irked about lots of my writing in the first few chapters, I’m glad you could all enjoy it and that we’ve made it here. I feel like lots has changed, but it’s difficult as an author, I think, after rereading and editing so many times, to have a full like ‘clean’ view of a story… How do you guys feel? Is this OK?
> 
> 4\. I’ve gained so many new readers so suddenly, I’m really surprised and overwhelmed but, wow! I hope everyone’s OK? Some of you read this in one sitting and I think that must’ve been INTENSE? Well!! welcome anyway and I hope we can have lots of fun together! ALSO THIS FIC HAS GOTTEN INSANE FANART BUT I'M UNABLE TO LINK IT??? It's on my tumblr blog (see end of note+twitter) you may just find the WMTWG! tag. IT'S AMAZING!!! THANK YOU!!
> 
> 5\. OK… Now I’ve got some unfortunate news :( This fic will be put on hold until after NCT’s first tour on January 27, because there is an installment on one of my series that I DESPERATELY need to focus on and write before that date. I promise I’ll be back on writing this as soon as it’s done. I love this fic and it means a lot to me, and I’m really happy to be writing it, and I know many of you are new readers so I’ll do my best to keep it up! I look forward to seeing you guys again, thanks so much for reading with me!
> 
> !!!!! If you wanna come chat with me on TWITTER and tumblr! @couturistics


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long but switching between fics is literally THE WORST EXPERIENCE EVER. I really hope that I've kept up the flow with this chapter and I sincerely apologize if it's bad, I'm so so sorry!! I did the best I could and I hope you can enjoy reading with me!! Thank you always for catching up with me!
> 
> WARNINGS for an implied post-traumatic trigger, the slightest mention of blood, as well as an injury but it shouldn't be /very/ graphic... ;-;

[Opelucid City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn0Fe3FKbco) is where past and future entwine, a city of unyielding history and rapid change at the same time. Its natural and earthly appearance contrasts with the high-futuristic look inside its houses and buildings. It’s without a doubt a grand city, but in this awful storm Donghyuck can’t feel any of that noble spirit or energy. It’s cold, it’s smoky, and it’s like there’s a curse, looming over the whole of Unova.

The Opelucid Gym is like nothing he’s ever seen before. The temple-like building is immense, built with two gigantic dragon statues, one black and the other white, erected on each sides of the entryway. Donghyuck’s nothing but _intimidated_ as they walk inside, and the feeling grows impossibly more when he sees the interior of the Gym. The elevated floors are laid out in stone, the vast room dimly lit with the torches on the walls. There are Pokemon statues on the sides as well as an open staircase shaped like a dragon that climbs to the top level of the Gym.

‘Look like castle,’ Donghyuck signs in awe. At his side, Chenle’s looking up with his jaw dropped. The leader is already expecting them on the top level. Donghyuck can’t imagine what kind of person they are, running such a formidable Gym.

“All right then,” Mark says, breathless. “We go up.”

They climb the staircase. It’s _long_ and insufferable, Donghyuck’s legs feel like they’ve been paralyzed when he reaches the floor before the last at the top. Mark’s heaving with his hands on his knees, while Chenle bounces at his side, dragging Kun along without pause. Jungwoo and Yukhei help each other up, then Donghyuck turns around to see Doyoung carrying Jaemin on his back, the younger keeping his eye on Jeno who walks on effortlessly, not even breaking a sweat. They’ve been closer and quieter since they’ve left the strange house, Donghyuck wonders what’s happened between them.

“OK—urgh—OK! Whew… We’re here!” Mark wheezes when they cross the last flight. Donghyuck looks on the platform to see a dark-haired man in a black turtleneck, talking over an X-Transceiver call. Donghyuck’s eyebrows shoot up his face when he recognizes him and Mark lets out a surprised gasp.

“ _Holy_ —is that D.O.?!” he whispers harshly.

Yukhei pants heavily beside them. “Wh—who?”

“He’s an actor,” Jungwoo replies. “One of the best in Unova alongside Kai. He’s friends with Junmyeon too.”

Donghyuck stares ahead with them, flabbergasted. Mark turns his head to them and deadpans: “Don’t tell me he’s EXO too.”

Jungwoo purses his lips and shows his teeth. Mark buries his face in his hands. In front of them, the leader glimpses at their group and finishes his call. “Yes, they’re here. I’ll call Minseok and Sehun. Thank you.”

“Um… He’s a Dragon Master too, right?” Jeno asks.

“Yes… he’s very skilled,” Jungwoo answers. “He was hugely involved in Plasma’s arrest two years ago. He’s an exceptional trainer.”

Donghyuck feels jittery, but also excited and in complete admiration. EXO or not, to meet D.O. as a Gym leader and _hero_ was more than incredible, and he couldn’t wait to challenge him. Mark looks fired up for a battle as well, but they had a more pressing matter to deal with first.

The leader sighs softly and nods. “See you soon,” he says, “I love you too.” He closes the X-Transceiver and motions them to approach the platform. He has the calmest aura about him and that same expression on his face Donghyuck recognizes in his big acting roles. He’s just like the Gym, majestic and imposing, his strong presence giving a kind of earth-shattering effect. “You must be Minseok’s and Junmyeon’s folks.”

“H—hey! Yeah,” Mark responds. “I’m Mark, this is Donghyuck, and Yukhei, and uh—I think you know Jungwoo—Kun and Chenle, and Doyoung, Jaemin and Jeno. Whew.”

They all greet him politely. He replies with a kind smile. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m [Kyungsoo](https://goo.gl/images/61PDrX).” His round eyes fall on Doyoung. “You’re the Driftveil leader, yes? I’ve heard the news. We’ve contacted authorities around the region since the incident.”

“Yes, the Gym’s been put on standby with the others,” Doyoung says solemnly. “I’ve come with them here to help with Plasma…”

Kyungsoo nods, concerned but understanding. Mark pipes up: “Uh—hey… Does this mean this Gym’s shut down too? And the last Gym? In—Humilau, I think.”

“I’m aware of the situation inside the League at the moment. If you’d like to challenge me today, I’ll allow it. However, I’m not sure what the leader in Humilau City’s decided, so you’ll have to verify yourself, if you go there. You’re here for information about Plasma and the old legend?”

Donghyuck nods. ‘Professor send us…’

“Yes, regarding the ice machine you’ve seen during the Driftveil incident.” He glances again at Doyoung, then gestures for them to follow him to the back of the platform, into a small chamber inside the wall. When they enter, Donghyuck’s surprised to see the dark and futuristic layout of the room, identical to the one of Junmyeon’s cabin at Pledge Grove. There’s the same blue lights striping the walls and sets of lights on the floor. Now that Donghyuck thinks about it, he does find it a little odd.

They settle around the couches and Kyungsoo offers them tea. He tells them first of the old Lacunosa tale, a legend that's been passed down for generations: “A long time ago, a meteor was said to have come from the sky, carrying a monster. The monster would appear in the town at night, along with cold winds, and take humans and Pokemon to eat them.”

Donghyuck makes an uncomfortable face and exchanges a nervous look with Chenle. There was no denying that Pokemon weren’t harmless, and not all of them lived good-naturedly with other Pokemon or with civilization. Donghyuck’s heard of legendary Pokemon created from bigger and outer forces, like space and time, but something like this sounded slightly more brutal to what he was used to.

“The inhabitants surrounded Lacunosa in a wall to keep the monster out, and a rule was declared on the town, forbidding anyone from leaving at night.” Kyungsoo frowns, deep in thought. “Lacunosa Town no longer believes in this story, but those walls remain standing to this day, and people are still told to stay inside their houses at night.”

“That’s frightful,” Kun mutters. “What... what's happened with that monster?”

The leader stays quiet for a few worrying moments, staring intently into his cup of tea. Donghyuck’s starting to feel uneasy. He imagines that monster inside the darkened town. Kyungsoo takes out his X-Transceiver again and searches through it.

“There’s another story I know of, one that I’ve told a few of the leaders some time ago. I… You all know the legend of Unova, yes?” They nod in response, and he hums. “Well. As the story goes, along with Reshiram and Zekrom, there was supposedly a third dragon Pokemon that came into existence.”

Donghyuck freezes. The blood drains from Mark’s face. “A third Pokemon?!”

“Like… like Reshiram and Zekrom?” Doyoung asks.

“That’s correct,” Kyungsoo replies, the look in his eyes becoming dark. “Its name is [Kyurem](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kyurem_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and I… I fear that all of this is tied, you see. Let me explain. The ancient Pokemon of Unova had been split it two: Reshiram and Zekrom. A third dragon Pokemon, as powerful as them, is born around the same time. I’ve theorized for a while that Kyurem had been created from what was left over of that split, and that it’s what had fallen into Lacunosa Town, all those ages ago.”

Overwhelming silence. Donghyuck’s completely frozen as he tries to understand it. So suddenly things start to piece together. He looks hesitantly to Mark who meets his panicked eyes, and for a moment it’s like they’re reading each other’s thoughts.

“So… just like Plasma wanted to use Reshiram and Zekrom to conquer Unova,” Jaemin says, exchanging a glance with Jeno, “now they want to use this third legendary Pokemon—Kyurem, to reinstate their plans… Is —is this what you think?”

“Oh my god,” Yukhei gasps in horror. “Oh my god—of course.”

“That’s indeed my theory,” Kyungsoo sighs and reads something on his screen. “Ever since the incident in Driftveil, Minseok and I have been talking. You’ve told us the attack was something of an ice wave.”

“Y—yeah, it was inside a machine. It froze everything,” Mark croaks out and gulps, eyeing Doyoung apprehensively. “Um…”

“I was hit by it,” he says quietly.

Kyungsoo looks up at him. “I was told. That machine was weakened, but the effect on you was still substantial. I’m glad you’ve recovered.” He closes his X-Transceiver and sighs. “The monster from the legend was said to bring cold winds at night. Plasma attacked with an ice wave…” He pauses, the calm expression hardening. “Well… what I’m saying is that—if Plasma has somehow captured Kyurem, and are planning to come back with its power…”

“Hold on, hold on!” Mark exclaims abruptly, his voice breaking. “I—I… wait. How can we be sure? I mean, it’s just a legend, right? Do we even have proof? About Kyurem? And the—the…”

He trails off, looking fearfully at Kyungsoo. “This is another thing I meant to talk to you about. There’s proof of Kyurem’s existence in time with the two other legendary dragon Pokemon. They’re found in a treasure passed down for generations of an esteemed family in Unova. It’s called the DNA Splicers.”

He opens his X-Transceiver again and shows them a picture of an object inside a glass case. It resembles a thin pyramid with gray layers and a small yellow gem jutting out on the tip. “Minseok’s research determined that the materials in these splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower—the place which, as you know, is where Zekrom was sealed in, and revived by the king two years ago.”

Doyoung glowers while Mark stares hard at the screen. Donghyuck examines the strange object as well, but for some reason his eyes are more focused on the glass case and the base on which it’s being contained. It looks like boxes found in a museum.

“Wh—what are the DNA Splicers?” Chenle asks. “I mean, what do they do?”

“Like the name says, these splicers have the power to fuse DNA,” Kyungsoo says, “fuse Pokemon.”

Donghyuck startles, and stirs the air between his palms. ‘Mix?!’

“You can fuse Pokemon? That’s possible?” Yukhei exclaims.

“These splicers don’t fuse any Pokemon, though. The legend tells of a single Pokemon that split into Reshiram and Zekrom,” Kyungsoo begins, “now, if Kyurem was created from that split, and these splicers were passed down from the first generations of that time… From what Minseok and I have concluded, the DNA Splicers should have the power to fuse either Reshiram or Zekrom with Kyurem.”

Donghyuck feels like he’s out of air. He’s completely shaken up. Fusing Pokemon? Plasma were coming back with Kyurem and the legendary Pokemon. But how? What were they going to do?

Kyungsoo speaks gravely: “Fusing either of those two powerful Pokemon with Kyurem would result in a Pokemon with unimaginable power…”

“Well it won’t happen!” Mark shouts, then his face immediately falls. “It… it won’t happen… because the legendary Pokemon… are gone.”

And then Donghyuck gets it. He takes Mark’s arm, his eyes fixed in the space in front of them, lost, agonized. Reshiram and Zekrom are with the trainer and the king. They would find Mark's brother, but that would mean they would find Reshiram—were Plasma still after them to recapture the legendary Pokemon?

“I’m aware of that, and I’m sure Plasma’s aware of that as well,” Kyungsoo replies. “But Kyurem itself is still a very powerful Pokemon. I’m not sure what that machine on the ship you saw was, or how it’s connected with all this, but I can say that the ice attack has definitely shown what Plasma can do.”

Silence. Jaemin leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. Chenle looks worryingly at Kun, who shakes his head at him wordlessly. Yukhei looks horrified. He stares at Doyoung who brings his fist to his necklace. “I can’t believe this,” he breathes out, eyes wide. “I… They’re really coming back. Th—the Lord is…” He trails off, Jeno grabbing his hand.

Mark looks like he’s shut down. It’s clear that he’s trying to make a decision and that it’s tearing him apart. And suddenly Donghyuck doesn’t want to do this anymore. He abruptly wishes that he hadn’t gone on this adventure, that they hadn’t each of them gotten tangled into this mess—everything’s too much all at once. How were they going to do this? Mark’s brother, Plasma, the legendary Pokemon…

 _No_ , Donghyuck thinks. _We have to go._ They’d already been through so much, Donghyuck doesn’t want to give up. He can’t do this to Mark or his friends, and he most certainly can’t do this to himself and his Pokemon. They couldn't turn back.

Kyungsoo’s X-Transceiver pings. He hums at the message and stands up. “I’m very sorry for this heavy information. But it’s what we’re preparing for around the region. The leaders have contacted the security force and the League’s moving into defence at the present. Minseok, Sehun and Jongin will be in the city in an hour, and I’m going to meet with them. My Gym will surely be put on standby, so do you want to challenge me now? I understand if you’re not up for it.”

Mark looks wearily at Donghyuck. He really doesn’t feel like battling anymore. Maybe it’s best they rested. But of course, Mark never lets up for a second, always ready for a new fight, even when he’s hurt it fuels the fire, and he needs to distract himself some way, evacuate that anger and pain the one way he knows how.

“No—it’s OK, let’s take on the challenge,” he mutters. “Hyuck’ll go first.”

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asks him, some exasperation in his tone. “Mark, you’re not feeling good right now, and Donghyuck’s tired too. Do we even have enough time before Kyungsoo leaves?”

“If you’re sure you want to, then I’ll accept the challenge,” Kyungsoo says. He looks at Donghyuck and Mark, then his look changes, turning serious. “Actually, I don’t know if you’re aware, but there’s something being discussed at the moment inside the League. I’m afraid that I don’t have time for two challenges; which is why I would like to propose a Tag Battle against you two, for the badge.”

Genuine shock stills Donghyuck for a second. They turn to each other in surprise, though Mark gladdens.

Doyoung looks at Kyungsoo with slight confusion. “We… we’re allowed to do that?”

“It’s being negotiated, but I see this as an opportunity to trial it now,” he answers. “Do you accept?”

Donghyuck feels a little giddy, but it's misplaced enthusiasm. He hasn’t actually battled alongside Mark before, and if their first time was going to be for a challenge, then he’s more than eager.

‘I go if… if you want.’.

“Yeah, me too,” he replies, smiling weakly. Warmth creeps up Donghyuck’s neck. Mark keeps staring at him. “I’ll battle with you.”

“You’re going to have a Tag Battle?” Chenle asks. “Do you both get badges if you win?”

“Yes, that’s how it should work,” Kyungsoo says. “So you accept?”

Donghyuck turns to him and nods. Mark gives him a thumbs-up.

“All right then.” Kyungsoo smiles and invites them to exit the room. “Let’s go.”

It’s all too quick and sudden. They walk out the chamber and back onto the platform, and even if Donghyuck isn’t halfhearted on the whole thing it makes him anxious because he knows he’s not at all ready. Mark catches his arm and starts shooting him phrases of strategies he’s used with Yukhei back at the Battle Company. Donghyuck tries to follow with the few seconds they have left, and it only makes him more nervous.

They position themselves on the left side of the field while the group settles in front. Right as Kyungsoo walks over to his side, Chenle makes a questioning noise. “Uh—hey… Do the DNA Splicers really fuse the legendary Pokemon? That’s really possible?”

Kyungsoo finds his spot and takes out a two Ultra Balls. “From what Minseok’s research concluded, and from my knowledge of the splicers, that should be correct.”

He throws the two balls and the colourful light materializes into two dragon Pokemon, a Druddigon and a [Flygon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flygon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck’s stress promptly spikes at the sight of them. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so worried for a challenge before, even if he has Mark by his side. He takes out his Pokedex and scans the Flygon over. _Flygon. The Mystic Pokemon._ It’s a dual-type, Ground and Dragon; Donghyuck can’t take the risk with Pignite.

“I’m gonna send out Samurott first, OK?” Mark whispers, picking out his Pokeball.

‘Chansey,’ Donghyuck responds with an upset face. He takes out her ball and winces when the Druddigon lets out a powerful screech. Mark and him look at each other, then send the Pokemon out at the same time. Chansey and Samurott appear side by side on the field.

“Uh—sorry,” Jeno interrupts, “but… where are the DNA Splicers, then? I mean, if we need to keep them out of Plasma’s hands…”

“The splicers are stored safely,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his sleeves. “They’re guarded by the last member of that family I mentioned. They’re a very strong trainer—Plasma shouldn’t be able to get to them.”

Doyoung pats Jeno’s shoulder and exchanges a brief look with Kun. Then Yukhei starts cheering. They all clap along like it’s about to be a big spectacle, and Donghyuck lets out a raspy breath as he shakes his hands. His heartbeat’s already racing. _I can’t believe we’re challenging D.O., I can’t believe I’m battling with Mark._ Looking tense, Mark claps his hands and shouts over to Samurott in encouragement. “OK, guys! Let’s get it!”

Donghyuck blows Chansey a kiss and instinctively grabs onto Mark’s arm. They could do this. They'd already been through so much together.

“We can do this, Hyuck,” he says determinedly. “Come on.” Donghyuck nods, forcing himself to focus.

Kyungsoo watches him intently. “Are you ready?”

Mark brings his hands around his mouth. “Yeah, man! Bring it on!”

The lights flash onto the platform. Kyungsoo’s Pokemon rise in the air, and Mark and Donghyuck step forward, bracing for the fight.

_—_

The sky is black. He remembers the last time it had been this dark, the last time his heart had been so cold. The thunder rumbles behind the thick clouds and the forest beneath them is like a sea of shadows. A murky fog’s settled around the range, along with a strange sharpening noise.

The white Pokemon screeches and flies away. Standing on the cliff, he watches it disappear inside the fog, alert eyes following the bright red glow. Footsteps come behind him and he feels the tentative hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t turn around.

“Hey…” the man whispers. “What’s… what is it?”

He stares ahead. So dark, then so bright all of a sudden as the lightning crashes in the distance, illuminating everything. The wind rises and the rain falls. He raises his hand slowly and inches it toward his ear.

‘Hear something?’

—

Donghyuck is sure this is the worst experience of his life yet. He’s never moved his hands so fast or hit the ground with his feet so hard, it actually hurts. Kyungsoo is _ruthless_. He’s incredibly coordinated with his Pokemon, each move precise and thought ahead, he takes over everything at once like an earthquake. But despite that show of strength, he has a kind of strict gentleness, which makes it even more scary, more steadfast, like he’s unshakeable. Donghyuck and Mark are all over the place.

“Samurott, Ice beam again!”

Donghyuck stomps for the same. Chansey and Samurott unleash the ice onto Kyungsoo’s Pokemon, hitting and missing. Samurott’s been taking a lot of hits, guarding Chansey who’s slower, and it’s starting to worry him. They’ve hastily decided to aim at one Pokemon in progression, which made Druddigon weak but left Flygon still almost at full power. Kyungsoo’s noticed of course, and unlike them he’s made efforts to combine his Pokemon’s moves, balancing their strengths and weaknesses. Donghyuck feels like he and Mark aren’t really having a Tag Battle, they’re just attacking together without a proper plan.

“Druddigon, Rock Slide! Flygon, Earth Power!”

Mark yells. Donghyuck hisses too because he hates that combo. Druddigon summons the rockfall from the walls while Flygon, glowing yellow, tears the ground apart with eruptions, making it impossible to escape anywhere. Chansey bounds up to Samurott and uses Protect. The rock and debris fly around them, but when the shield dissolves, Druddigon’s already sprinting towards them, claws sharpened and flaring bright blue.

Donghyuck’s brain short-circuits for a second but Mark suddenly jumps and shrieks before he can recover. “Aah! Chansey, Bulldoze!”

With little delay, she brings her foot on the ground and the field _ripples_ , the shockwave blasting right toward the Druddigon’s direction. The rocks crash onto the Pokemon. Their friends shout on the side, but Donghyuck’s momentarily frozen. Mark also seems to realize what he’s just done. He turns to Donghyuck wide-eyed and sputters: “Uh—oh my god—I’m so sorry!”

The first thing Donghyuck feels is anger, some outrage at Mark ordering Chansey, at him taking away his words in some way, but it just turns into frustration. At not being fast enough, at not being able to catch up to the battle; at Plasma for bringing this onto them and even at Mark’s brother, for all the wrong reasons. Donghyuck forces himself to calm down and just gives Mark a curt nod, urging him to move along.

“Mark! Hyuck!” Jaemin suddenly shouts from the side. “You gotta work together! Come on!”

 _I know, I know_ , Donghyuck grouses. But if only it were that easy. Mark’s battle style isn’t like his, nor does he approach things the same way. Mark kind of strikes everything head-on, he’s been battling for years, while Donghyuck likes to be mindful and guarded, still getting to find his flow. He doesn’t think they can match up.

 _Or—_ he pauses, eyeing Mark as Kyungsoo orders his Pokemon up. Flygon soars while the Durddigon staggers on the ground. _Maybe we don’t have to._ Donghyuck’s never had to adjust himself to other trainers’ pace, not once since he started his adventure. _That’s it. Mark can go fast when I can’t. And I can take it slow when Mark can’t._

“Flygon, Sand Tomb! Druddigon, Dragon Rage!”

Donghyuck whips back to Mark and points to him Druddigon. ‘Beat first!’ A swirl of sand summons around Samurott and the Dragon Rage is shot into it, creating a storm bursting rapidly and closing in on the Pokemon. Mark takes a split-second glimpse before throwing his hand up.

“Samurott, Aqua Jet on Druddigon!”

Donghyuck taps on his chest and Chansey turns to him. He hurriedly points to Kyungsoo’s Pokemon and makes a pulling motion. ‘Psyche!’

Samurott breaks through the tomb trap with Aqua Jet and hurls itself onto the Druddigon. Kyungsoo orders it to dodge, but Chansey's faster; the running Pokemon is surrounded by a white light and raised in the air, right toward the Aqua Jet’s trajectory. Mark yells in surprise just as the Pokemon forcefully collide, blasting the water everywhere.

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo gasps. Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin are shouting excitedly, and Donghyuck’s out of breath himself when he sees Kyungsoo’s Druddigon faint. _We did that._

“Holy—that was _wicked_ ,” Mark utters, astounded. He turns to Donghyuck and grins impossibly big. “Yo! Oh my god! I—that was amazing! Donghyuck!”

He’s about to throw himself in for a hug when Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Impressive, but we’re far from done.”

They turn back to see the leader retrieve his Pokemon, then send out another. Flygon hovers over the white light that transforms, growing slowly, into a menacing shape that Donghyuck isn’t able to recognize until it appears out. He sees the massive golden scales, red claws and sharp scythes on each side of its thin face.

“Oh my god,” Mark breathes out. “It’s a [Haxorus](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haxorus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))…”

Donghyuck quickly takes out his Pokedex and scans it over. _The Axe Jaw Pokemon._ The tusks can cut through steel. He shudders involuntarily.

“OK, OK, at least it’s on the ground,” Mark says, “what—what do you wanna do?”

‘I don’t know,’ Donghyuck answers truthfully. He nudges his head toward Flygon in question.

Mark grimaces. “That Haxorus looks super powerful, I’m not sure we can go one at a time…” He gulps. “Uh—how about I try to focus on it while you take on Flygon?”

Donghyuck frowns and wants to propose the contrary, since Samurott shouldn’t be going against the new full-powered Pokemon alone, but Kyungsoo’s already starting to move. They don’t have any more time. He nods weakly and pats the boy's stiff shoulder.

“Flygon, Earth Power!”

“Samurott, get Chansey!”

Donghyuck jerks back in surprise at the order, then quickly whistles. To his panic, the ground starts breaking apart, but Chansey manages to climb up Samurott’s carapace before it hits, and then Mark tells his Pokemon to throw her into the air. He swiftly grips Donghyuck’s arm and shakes him out of his stupor. “Go! Go!”

Donghyuck slams his heel on the ground. Bouncing up, Chansey unleashes Ice Beam, straight onto Flygon in front of her, and it strikes it perfectly in the neck. It screeches and drops to the ground, where Samurott takes the Earth Power damage, and there’s so much going on for a second that Donghyuck can’t react. Everyone’s shouting at the side, cheering them on, but all he senses is Mark’s agitation as he watches Samurott stand up in pain and roar angrily at the Pokemon.

Chansey uses Psychic as she falls back to the ground, smoothening her landing. Mark looks at her for a while, pondering something over. Kyungsoo’s voice booms in the area.

“Haxorus, Swords Dance.”

The frightening Pokemon steps forward, its tusks glowing purple, and lets out a vicious cry. It starts swaying its head left and right, sharpening the blades, the energy powering up. Kyungsoo’s Flygon picks itself up and tries to fly. Mark suddenly grabs Donghyuck’s hand.

“Hyuck, I have an idea,” he says, eyes still fixed on the Pokemon. “Listen—OK? When I say Surf, you get Chansey as high up as you can.”

Donghyuck shoots him an alarmed look. He taps his shoulder as hard as he can but Mark shrugs him off. “Just trust me! Trust me, OK? Let’s go!”

“Dragon Pulse!”

“Ice Beam!” Mark shrieks.

Haxorus summons the bright green pulse in its mouth and shoots it toward Samurott, who counters it with the white beam. The blast is shrilling, the jarring noise reverberating through the entire Gym. Ice and light explode everywhere, obscuring everything on the field for a moment. But Donghyuck sees Flygon launching itself toward Samurott and he stomps on the ground.

“Flygon, Dragon Tail!”

‘Ice!’

Chansey intercepts the attack with the beam of ice that completely strikes Flygon off-course. It tumbles to the ground and shrieks, then starts speeding toward Samurott.

“Haxorus, Dragon Claw!” Kyungsoo shouts.

“Samurott!” Mark screams. “Surf!”

Donghyuck’s heart leaps to his throat. He frantically slaps his chest for Chansey to look at him and whistles sharply. ‘Psyche! Up! Up!’

Donghyuck jumps as high as he can, exaggerating the movement. Samurott summons the blue pulse in its mouth, then water starts to flow around the Pokemon's body, spreading up in increasingly violent waves. Chansey jumps and catches herself with the Psychic, then clumsily pulls herself up as much as she can into the air, evading the waves. Donghyuck locks his teeth and glances at Mark in panic.

“Now!”

Surf crashes onto the field, thrusting the Flygon backward, but to Kyungsoo’s incitement Haxorus resists. It dashes with difficulty through the water toward Samurott with its Dragon Claw unsheathed, and Donghyuck watches it strike Mark’s Pokemon straight in the jaw.

Everybody yells. The Surf recedes at once, leaving the water to splash on the field. Chansey floats back to the ground, trilling quickly. Donghyuck immediately sees the Flygon on the ground, but then his eyes find Mark’s Samurott in the middle of the puddles, fainted as well. He gasps and grabs him, but Mark doesn’t look shocked or angry. There’s a grim, tired look on his face, like he’s resigned himself to something. Donghyuck can’t believe he just did that.

‘Why—why—’ Mark turns to him and gives a small quirk of the lips. Donghyuck stares at him, dismayed.

“It’s fine,” he says, taking out Samurott’s ball and bringing it back. He rests the ball under his lips and looks over at Kyungsoo, who brings Flygon back. “I think I’m allowed to send out one other Pokemon.”

“That’s correct,” Kyungsoo answers. “The battle’s still on.”

Mark takes out his Dusk Ball. Donghyuck looks at him worryingly as he sends out Axew. The light spins in the middle of the field and the small Pokemon pops up in front of Haxorus. It glares down at it. Chansey bounds over to them and braces herself.

“Let’s finish this,” Kyungsoo says. “If you’re set on achieving a goal, you have to be determined no matter what. You can’t show any weakness. That’s how it is for a challenge.”

Mark inhales sharply, and Axew suddenly heaves up and growls, facing the opponent fearlessly. _No weakness_ , Donghyuck repeats in his head. _What does that mean to me?_

“Axew, Dragon Rage!” Mark shouts.

“Haxorus, Dragon Rage!”

The two Pokemon release the bursts of fire at the same time, but Kyungsoo’s is more powerful, the blast unrolling over Axew and Chansey without much of a struggle. Chansey picks up Axew, uses Protect and rolls away on the demolished field. Donghyuck lets out a harsh breath and stomps on the ground in frustration.

“Stay focused!” Jungwoo suddenly calls. “Don’t let him overpower you!”

Chansey shoots Ice Beam blindly, catching the Haxorus on its long neck and halting the attack. Donghyuck lets the angry and raw feeling take over. _Overpower_ —he needs to face it head on. If Kyungsoo demands no weakness then that’s what they’ll do. Brute strength, mercilessness, nothing else. It can only be that now.

He turns to Mark and signs resolutely: ‘ _Power._ ’ And, without waiting for an answer, orders Chansey to attack. She rushes forward and gives it everything. Donghyuck feels out of his mind.

It rages on. Mark and him go back and forth around Haxorus, trying to overpower it, but it's almost impossible to get close enough for solid hit. Kyungsoo’s Pokemon is too big and too keen as well. They need to slow it down or disable it someway.

“Hyuck, do you think there’s a thing as _too much power?_ ” Mark asks, breathless.

Donghyuck mindlessly shakes his head. He’s not sure what Mark means and he can’t visualize it either, not when he’s hyper focused on getting Chansey to dodge, and keeping an eye on Axew at the same time. Then it hits him. ‘Hurt itself.’

Mark grits through his teeth. “Yeah. I got an idea. Just get Chansey to follow Axew.”

Donghyuck nods, then Kyungsoo orders Swords Dance again. Haxorus sharpens its tusks and readies the attack. To everyone’s panic, Mark shouts for Axew to go in front of it. Kyungsoo immediately orders Dual Chop.

“Axew, run away!” Chenle screams.

Axew lures the Pokemon close and hurriedly scurries backward, jumping swiftly over the wide blades swinging its way. Donghyuck runs behind Mark and Chansey turns around, following in his steps.

He angrily brushes his cheek. ‘Grass! Grass!’

Her eyes glow green, then Grass Knot sprouts from the ground and circles Haxorus’ feet. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he shouts to stop. But the motion of his Pokemon’s head is too heavy and quick to contain, and Haxorus cries out as it crashes onto the ground, the sharp blades being pushed into all directions. The Pokemon rolls away, taking the damage in recoiling shocks.

Mark leaps into the air and let out a long yell: “Aah—Dragon Rage! Quick! Dragon Rage!”

Donghyuck stomps rapid-fast. Chansey shoots the Ice Beam with Axew’s fiery burst, and they both hit Haxorus critically. Yukhei screams his lungs out and when Donghyuck turns to look, he sees that everyone’s stood up, watching the battle closely. It gives him a sudden burst of confidence, and he turns to Mark to slap his back. ‘I have idea!’

Mark’s face lights up and he jolts on the spot. “Wh—wha—”

Donghyuck glances back at the field to see Haxorus rising up and roaring furiously. Kyungsoo looks impatient now. Donghyuck shows Mark his fingers and makes a scratching movement. ‘When I say psyche!’

“Dragon Pulse!”

Donghyuck stomps for Ice Beam in retaliation. Chansey unleashes the beam and catches the attack, pushing back, and Donghyuck hardens his fists so tight it feels like his bones could split out from his skin. The two energy pulses struggle in the middle, then Mark recovers and shouts at Axew: “Dragon Rage! Come on!”

Axew races over to Chansey and adds its fire to the attack. The combined burst propels the Dragon Pulse back, and it overpowers Haxorus. It blasts the platform and Donghyuck uses all his strength to keep standing. His eyes search through the storm of fire, mist and light to see their Pokemon. When he makes eye contact with Chansey, he points to Axew and makes a hurling motion.

‘Psyche!’

Chansey lifts Axew with her psychic light, then pushes her little arms forward. Donghyuck almost punches Mark with his hand, trying to get him to react. He startles and screams as loud as he can.

“Axew! Dragon Claw!”

Kyungsoo calls his Haxorus back but it’s not fast enough. Speeding through the air, Axew charges forward and its claws flare up. Chansey throws it to the Haxorus, and Axew slashes the Pokemon right across the the face.

Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth, holding his breath. The heavy force of the attack sends Kyungsoo’s Pokemon backward, and after a last cry, it collapses on the ground.

It’s totally silent for a few seconds. It’s Jungwoo who screams first. He jumps and runs over to them, and everyone behind him follows, carrying the cheers to the two trainers. Donghyuck dramatically sinks to the ground, sighing heavily, then Mark shrieks and throws himself on him. “Hyuck, we did it! Oh my god!”

Donghyuck laughs and holds him as tight as he can, kicking his legs and shaking up. He feels like he has a fever. Everyone comes to surround them, shouting happily.

“Oh my god, you did it! You did it!” Chenle yells.

“That was incredible!” Doyoung exclaims, a delighted expression over his face. It’s the first time Donghyuck’s seen him so excited, after all that torment, and it makes him feel unbearably warm. He lets go of Mark and stands up to throws himself onto the man. Doyoung staggers, caught off-guard, but when Donghyuck squeezes his waist, he wraps his arms around him and chuckles faintly. Jeno and Jaemin sandwich him together and for a moment Donghyuck’s so happy and gone in their laughter, he thinks he could cry.

“Congratulations!” They pull apart to see Kyungsoo walking over to them, smiling proudly. Mark catches Axew in his arms and Donghyuck feels tears in his eyes when he hugs Chansey. They actually did it.

“God, that was the toughest battle of my life,” Mark says, bringing Axew back. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Yeah, that was insane! You’re super strong!” Yukhei exclaims to Kyungsoo.

“Well, you were stronger,” he replies. “I’m very impressed by you two, you worked well together. And I can say this trial was a success. I’ll go report it to the League after today. Let’s get you your badges now.”

Donghyuck presses a kiss on Chansey’s head and beams at her. She pats both his and Mark’s head when he leans down, and Donghyuck feels a tear roll down his cheek. He sniffles, brings her back into her ball and wipes his eyes. Mark and him look at each other, and Donghyuck feels his heart pound. He hugs him again, and Mark squeezes him until he can’t breathe.

They follow Kyungsoo with the group, heading back into the chamber. The leader takes out a chest-box from his glass cabinet and hands them both a badge, shaped like a gray dragon wing with spikes, a beautiful red jewel in the middle.

“You two deserve this,” he says fondly. “Congratulations. You're seriously good trainers.”

Donghyuck shows it to Chenle and Kun, feeling incredibly proud. Kun smiles widely. “You guys were amazing together.”

Donghyuck blushes a bit and laughs. Mark passes his badge to Jaemin and Jeno who ogle it, captivated. “Makes you wanna go on an adventure and take the challenges yourself, yeah?”

“It really does,” Jaemin answers, smiling. “Maybe we can go on one when this is all over.”

They put the badges inside their cases and close it at the same time. When Donghyuck meets Mark’s eyes, he doesn’t understand how he can feel impossibly more enamored of him. Even in all this mess, this hurt and pain, they’re still standing together, side by side, and they didn’t give up. Everyone’s still here.

“One more to go,” Mark whispers.

Donghyuck smiles. _One more to go._

Kyungsoo checks his X-Transceiver and hums. “I need to go now. We can leave the Gym through the elevator here.”

“There’s an elevator?” Mark whines. “Man…”

Kyungsoo smiles and brings them inside. The doors close and he presses on the button for the first floor. Doyoung and him talk about the League’s situation while the rest chat animatedly. But Mark keeps looking at Donghyuck with that same twinkling in his eyes, and after a while trying to follow Jungwoo and Kun’s examination of their battle, Donghyuck doesn’t listen anymore. He stares at Mark, unable to tear his eyes away.

But as they descend from the second floor to the ground, Donghyuck’s eyes move to Kyungsoo when the man suddenly stops speaking. Doyoung interrupts himself and looks at him in confusion. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything. He stares off into space for a few moments, then turns around to look at them each. The chatter dies down abruptly.

The doors open. No one moves for a second. Then Kyungsoo steps out and walks cautiously toward the Gym’s doors. The air is colder all of a sudden. Donghyuck glances at Mark before following the man out. They hurry after them and exit the Gym.

It’s winter. _That’s not right_ —Donghyuck gapes at the sight. There’s only fog. It’s _icy_ , thick and heavy, there’s nothing else that’s visible. A creeping feeling of dread settles in his stomach. The chills mix with the cold spreading over his skin and he shivers uncontrollably. There’s a droning sound in the air.

Kyungsoo turns around and looks at Doyoung. Then his eyes fall on everyone else. “Get inside.”

The next second, an enormous shadow emerges above his head, towering over him and approaching rapidly. Mark starts shouting. Donghyuck sees the bow of a boat and the hole of a cannon through the haze, right before Jeno pushes him back and screams. “ _Go!_ ”

The sound turns to a piercing whistle. The cannon blasts the ground where they stand. White erupts behind Donghyuck eyes and he feels himself be projected backward in the air. He falls on his side, going round and round, and his body screams out in pain. The successive shocks feel interminable, but when he finally stills on the ground, his front is completely numb and he struggles to open his eyes to see, far ahead of him and obscured by the walls of ice, Doyoung running and screaming out.

“ _Jeno!_ Jeno!” Doyoung throws himself on the barrier of ice and punches it as hard as he can. His horrified eyes search frantically on the other side, trying to catch sight of his brother. “ _Jeno!_ ”

He turns around, feeling himself about to faint when he sees all the ice. Jungwoo is coughing on the frozen ground and Yukhei is on his knees not far away. Ice, ice everywhere.

“H—hey! Help me!” Doyoung cries out, feeling his throat constrict, his fingers go numb. The frigid cold is coming back in his head. He can't breathe. “Help—help me, please! _Please!_ ”

Yukhei stands up and runs to him, panicking when he sees him crouch. “Hey! Doyoung! Doyoung!” He splays his hands over the ice and looks back and forth. “Where’s everyone?! Where are they?”

“Jeno!” Doyoung screams out in agony, shutting his eyes and hitting the ice. “ _Jeno!_ ”

“Doyoung!” comes the muffled cry from afar. “Doyoung!”

“Hey!” Yukhei screeches.

Jungwoo heaves painfully, turning on his side to see Yukhei and Doyoung against the ice. His eyes raise when he feels the weight shift in the air. Nothing moves inside the fog, but he senses it perfectly. He sees the cannon approaching and hears the surging in his ears.

He opens his mouth to shout, but his voice breaks apart, releasing into nothing. _No, no, no…_ The sound increases. Doyoung and Yukhei keep shouting. Without a second of thought, Jungwoo picks himself up and bolts toward them. He forces his mind out, forces the searing feeling that, after all this time, hasn’t stopped being familiar. His hands shake, his vision fades to black, he feels his entire body _break_ but he pushes himself until he reaches them.

Yukhei turns around just as Jungwoo tackles him and Doyoung back, then the space between them flashes lightning-white, and he feels himself be torn from the inside. There’s a second where everything seems to flip upside-down, then his vision focuses back and he tumbles to the ground, crashing onto Doyoung who gasps. A blast echoes in the area behind them.

Yukhei flails himself back and coughs harshly. He hears screaming, everywhere around him, in every place. He glances around and finds the ice wall missing, but there’s more floating boats approaching. “Wh—where—” Then he sees Jungwoo lying on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving, and he springs up. “Jungwoo! Jungwoo!”

He falls to his knees next to him and shakes his shoulders. “Hey! Hey!” Doyoung runs to him and quickly takes his pulse. Suddenly, the sound of a capsule opening reaches his ears and a red light rises from Jungwoo’s pocket. Yukhei raises his head to see Haunter appear above them, mouth hideously wide and eyes black as holes.

So much _fear_. Yukhei’s heard this kind of voice, so broken, so angry, so afraid. Like him, it’s just like him. Yukhei reaches for the Pokemon but it screams, horrifyingly.

“Yukhei!” Doyoung jumps and pushes him to the ground.

Black vapor emits from Haunter’s body and it _explodes_. The Pokemon shrieks into the sky, the vapor swirling violently up in the air, striking the boats that course back and forth. The attack unleashes unsparingly. One boat dives down on the other sides of the ice, crashing at the foot of a building. Below it, Jaemin yells relentlessly, running forward with Jeno as the blasts keep coming from the sky. Kun’s shouting for them behind him but he can’t pause for a second to look back. He can hear Chenle’s shrieking voice at a closer distance.

Another boat descends in front of the path. Jaemin sees the cannon and staggers, stopping as quick as he can. He drags Jeno backward. “No! No, go back! Go back!”

“Chenle! Jaemin! Jeno!” Kun shouts from afar.

There’s a heavy sound in the air, and the cannon lowers again. Jaemin makes to turn back and tear them off its course, but then his eyes focus on the figures on the boat, and he freezes. They’re moving aboard, approaching steadily, and the one at the far left stops when he sees him as well. It’s him. It’s—

Jaemin inhales and screams. “ _Junnie!_ ”

The cannon charges. The boy standing on the boat rips off his mask and stares at Jaemin wide-eyed. The face is pale as a ghost but until the end of the world he recognizes it. Jeno goes still. “Renjun?”

“Jaemin?” he calls back. “Jeno?”

“Huh?” Jaemin glances between them in panic. “What—Junnie! _Junnie!_ ”

“Jaemin! Jeno!” Chenle keeps shouting behind them. “Get away! It’s gonna fire!”

The boy on the boat turns to the men beside him. There’s a second when nobody moves, then he goes to jump down just as one of the men catches him, dragging him back. “No! Let me go! Let me go!”

“ _Junnie!_ ” Jaemin screams furiously.

“Fire the ice!” the man orders.

Jaemin hears a capsule being opened, then Jeno’s voice breaks through the surging noise. “Solosis, Psychic!”

The boat is immediately enveloped in a white light and tipped to the side. The cannon destabilizes and the boy on the boat slips past the man’s grip, through the railing, and falls overboard. The small Pokemon’s psychic energy catches him right before he hits the ground, but the cannon on the boat gyrates in its position, the light regaining its center point.

Chenle sees it power up and feels his heart stop. Kun keeps shouting behind him but he doesn’t hear him anymore. He throws out Bulbasaur and sprints over to Jaemin and Jeno who’re reaching to crowd a screaming boy in the middle of the ice.

“Energy Ball!”

The Pokemon summons the green pulse in its mouth and shoots it toward the cannon. It blasts the head off a second before the light erupts, and the wave of ice recoils onto the boat, sending the thick shards all over the deck. The noise is deafening and it overcomes Chenle for a long and terrifying moment. It’s only when he starts to hear the echo of Kun’s voice behind him that he feels the freezing wind blow past his right.

He turns around, sees the cannon on the other boat, and the next second Kun tackles him to the ground, shielding him where he is. Kun wraps his arms around him and shuts his eyes as tight as he can, waiting for the blast that never comes, as he keeps clutching onto Chenle, holding him with all his strength, counting every last second he has.

The sound dies out. Kun open this eyes and hears himself choking on his breath. He pulls away to look at Chenle, his quivering mouth and big teary eyes focused behind him. Kun turns his head. Standing on the boat, the man in the white lab coat lowers his hand from a switch on the machine. They stare at each other. He looks terrified.

Chenle starts shaking under him. Without looking away, Kun pulls him closer, as Taeil starts to climb down the boat. Kun can’t contain his voice.

“No—don’t!” he blurts out. Taeil stops at once. “Don’t come near us!”

Kun watches his expression turn, his hand moving away, pulling himself back up. Their gazes don’t break. Another man next to the machine calls him. “Sir!”

Taeil’s eyes lose all emotion, becoming completely blank. He finally looks away and signals the grunt with his hand. The boat hisses noisily and lifts, carrying the cannon and men into the sky. When their shapes disappear inside the fog, Kun finally hears Chenle crying into his chest. He turns back, presses the boy’s head closer and looks ahead, unblinking.

Mark’s screaming. Donghyuck hears his hoarse voice like he’s underwater. His vision is blurry, swaying, but he sees the icy ground below his nose and the tiny speck of red in front of him. His lip is throbbing. There’s ice on his eyelashes and teeth. It’s _so cold_.

“Hey—hey, sir—please, please stay awake! Please!” Donghyuck catches sight of Mark. He’s kneeling in front of someone and shaking them. The shoulder is entirely frozen against the ground, and though Mark’s back is obscuring the upper body, Donghyuck notices that something’s jutting out of it.

“ _Help!_ ” Mark yells breathlessly. “Oh my god, somebody help! Please! Please!”

The sharpening noise again. Donghyuck raises his eyes and spasms when he sees the boat’s shadow approaching them. His cheek presses harder against the ice, hurting so much that Donghyuck feels it’s going to tear. _Mark._ He closes his shaking fingers, nails scratching the ice, and hits the ground repeatedly. _Mark. Mark!_ Donghyuck coughs, his breath blowing out white, hazing his vision. _Mark!_

“No—don’t close your eyes! Stay awake! Please stay awake!” Mark shakes the man harder and gasps. Donghyuck drags his hands to his bag but doesn’t find it. He looks in panic to his side where it’s been wrung off him and tossed, Togepi’s Heal Ball fallen out. He can’t move. The sound of a cannon resounds above Mark’s head, but it doesn’t reach him. Donghyuck screams the breath out of his lungs.

Whistling. A sudden bright flash of light erupts from the other side and strikes the boat in one brutal hit. Donghyuck feels the ground shake as it explodes, blowing smoke and snow everywhere. Mark stops screaming. When Donghyuck finally opens his eyes again, he’s a breath away from blacking out, but he sees a large and dark shape in front him. Silvery hooves stride to his side where his bag lies. A blue head lowers into his field of view. It’s a Pokemon. Its two thunderbolt horns push the bag and ball toward Donghyuck, and he meets its deep glare for a split-second.

Togepi’s ball rolls to his face. He hears the heavy footfall fly away, then a lighter one draw near. All sound fades away. The last thing Donghyuck sees is a hand taking the Heal Ball, and the professor’s somber face through the [fog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J1VMBZNbxk).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. god, have mercy on my soul. 
> 
> 2\. You're all going to absolutely hate me and :( but I'm going to unfortunately have to put this on hold again, until after Valentine's Day because there's a gift fic that I need to write for that day. but you can always come chat with me on my twitter/tumblr AND I've made a meme thread for this fic!!! and you're all welcomed to contribute to it!! ;-; we gotta keep hoping and hang on!!! My sincere apologies, but I seriously cannot wait to come back to this fic because I have great things planned and I want to write it until the end! 
> 
> I love every single one of you to bits and I wanna thank you guys for reading with me!!! Thank you so much! I promise to be back as soon as I can!! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I'd almost died doing the cleanup of all the chapters and finding the links, but it was worth it. hey everyone! I'm back and with this chapter update, I hope you're all well! sorry for taking such a long time!
> 
> as you'll notice, I've added links to make easier the context, as well as visualization? :0 tell me what you guys think, but it had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I apologize if it feels slightly different than the rest, I tried to keep the flow as much as I could! 
> 
> thanks again for reading with me!! let's have lots of fun!

The music stops. Ten closes the video on his X-Transceiver and sighs, looking again at the pictures in the album. He clicks them and swipes through for the thousandth time. Johnny, Yuta and Sicheng bring a cake toward the camera. Ten has his arm hooked around him. They’re all smiling so much.

There’s a sound in the empty room. He shuts his X-Transceiver and turns around just in time to get blinded by the flash. When he opens his eyes, Sicheng is stumbling forward on the walkway, looking agitated.

“Chengie?” Ten hurries to him. “Hey—what’s going on?”

Sicheng takes his arm and turns them toward the hallway. “Something’s happened,” he says, “it’s—it’s Opelucid City. There’s been an attack. They deployed.”

“ _What?_ ” Ten stops them at once. He looks at him gravely. “Did you know?”

“No,” he replies curtly and frowns. “They—they didn’t have time to warn me. It wasn’t supposed to happen so soon, I—” He swallows and starts to shake. Ten quickly rubs his arms and leans closer.

“Hey, hey—no, it’s not your fault, Sicheng—”

“They’re in the city,” he grits out, “they—I could’ve—”

“Who?” Ten widens his eyes in panic. “Who? Mark?”

“We have to go,” he urges, dragging them back to the elevator, “we have to go to Opelucid—”

“No, you can’t go!” Ten exclaims, holding him back. “You can’t go, Sicheng! You have to stay away as far as possible!”

Sicheng stops and looks at him tensely. His hand moves to his chest and prods the pocket inside his vest. Ten gives him a dire look. “Sicheng, you can’t come. Not now. I’ll take care of this. I’ll go.” When Sicheng lowers his eyes and starts shaking again, he brings him in his arms. “No, it’s not your fault, OK? And it’s not _theirs_ either. Do you understand?”

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly says, shaking his head when Ten asks what he means. “I’m sorry for everything, back then—”

“No, forget it,” Ten stops him, “we’ve been through this, it’s OK. You did nothing wrong.”

He hugs him close, trying himself to forget, forget it all, and Sicheng stops trembling. Ten sighs into his shoulder but stops when he feels the hold go slack.

“Chengie,” he warns, “don’t do it—”

Sicheng’s arms lock firmly around his neck. Ten shuts his eyes and withholds the scream as he feels the ground sway and turn, his body be tossed and the white lightning flash tearing them in half.

—

Opelucid City is frozen. Towers of ice climb from the earth to the sky. Donghyuck can’t even see the city’s outline from the window through the fog. Everything’s completely white, obscured in the mist, not a moving thing in sight.

Inside the room, Johnny’s sitting beside him and strokes his head gently. He’d taken the train from Nimbasa across the Entralink after the League officially closed all the Gyms. Professor Minseok’s sitting on the other side, his face gaunt, looking exhausted. Donghyuck touches his arm. He sighs and takes his hand. “Your mother’s going to kill me.”

Donghyuck moves his thumbs up in a texting gesture. The professor nods, then moves back to reach underneath his chair. He pulls out Donghyuck’s bag and gives him Togepi’s ball. Donghyuck takes it and sits up at once, ignoring the pain and Johnny’s hand, and he opens the capsule. Togepi pops out and sits on his chest, peeping quietly. His shaking hands hold the Pokemon against him. They’d almost lost each other. They'd almost died. Johnny takes his hand and caresses it, and Donghyuck starts to cry. He can’t help it, it’s too much. He was so scared.

They turn their heads when a muffled yelling comes from the adjacent room. In the emergency room, Jungwoo sits numbly on the bed and lets Yukhei hug him. He tries to move and speak, but there’s no feeling in his body, no voice in his throat. Not anymore. Yukhei pulls away carefully and cries again, but Jungwoo doesn’t react at all.

“Are… are you OK? Are you OK?” Yukhei says, trembling. “Wh… what…”

Jungwoo’s eyes are fixed in the emptiness and he doesn’t move. Yukhei waits a long time, but he doesn't say anything. His face is entirely blank. It’s like he’s not even here. Then suddenly his X-Transceiver rings. Jungwoo’s eyes trail down to his pocket and he takes it out slowly. His expression still doesn’t change when he reads the caller name on the screen, but everything inside him breaks and gives up. He presses the button.

Junmyeon’s face comes up on the video. He looks tenser, but always without emotion. “Jungwoo…”

Yukhei watches them stare at each other, Jungwoo staying silent. Junmyeon furrows his brows and sighs quietly. “I shouldn’t have let you on this adventure.”

Something shifts in Jungwoo’s eyes, but he still doesn’t say anything. Yukhei looks at him desperately and turns to Junmyeon in shock. Voices. He hears Haunter again.

“I’m going to ask Sehun to fly you back,” Junmyeon goes on. “The League’s declared the emergency. I want you to stay in Aspertia with Minseok until we resolve the situation. He’ll look after you and you can—”

Yukhei snatches the X-Transceiver and feels the anger take over his head. “What the hell’s the matter with you?!” he shouts into the screen. Junmyeon freezes up and Jungwoo tries to take the device back, but Yukhei puts his arm between them. “Your—your brother just almost _died!_ You’re not going to ask if he’s OK? You’re not going to ask what happened? How he’s feeling?!”

Jungwoo whispers inaudibly: “Yukhei—”

“How can you be so insensitive! If you cared about him you’d listen! You’d listen _for once!_ ” He presses on the button and the call ends. As soon as the screen goes back, he freezes and looks at Jungwoo in panic. “I—I’m…”

Jungwoo stares at him in surprise. Yukhei gulps and slowly hands him back the X-Transceiver. He takes it without a word.

In the infirmary, Donghyuck takes Togepi and gets up. Johnny tries to keep him back but he shakes his head.

‘Where.’ His head panics when he remembers the scene in the ice again, Mark screaming in front of him, the cannon in the air pointed his way and the Pokemon that saved them. He’d never been so scared in his life. He can’t stay here. He has to go see everyone.

“Mark’s in the surgery wing,” the professor answers, face grim. Donghyuck makes a horrified expression, but he shakes his head. “No. He’s fine, it’s... I’ll take you there.”

“I’ll come with you,” Johnny says. Donghyuck takes his hand and squeezes it, taking a deep breath, the dread settling in his head.

They walk down the corridor to the wing, and as soon as they enter Donghyuck sees Mark pacing next to a room, looking scared out of his mind. There’s red on his hands. When he sees them, they run to each other immediately. Donghyuck puts Togepi against his arm and hugs Mark as tight as he can. He feels him shake against him and it tears his heart, brings tears to his eyes.

They pull apart then Mark throws himself onto the professor. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, he—”

“It’s OK, it’s OK, Mark,” he says, patting his back. “It’s not your fault.”

Mark goes to Johnny and Donghyuck comes to him just as someone exits the room. They look over to see Kai stepping out, a terrible expression over his face. Donghyuck’s never seen something so jarring. He turns to them and stops. Mark actually flinches back against Johnny when he looks at him. Kai walks over to them and then his eyes move to the professor. Without a word, he goes to take his arm and drags him down the corridor, leaving Johnny with Mark and Donghyuck.

“Kyungsoo… he pushed me down when the blast came,” Mark croaks out. “I… it happened so fast…”

“It’s not your fault,” Johnny repeats, rubbing his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Mark.”

They look back to see a nurse come out of the room. “Excuse me, are you with the Gym leader?”

“Y—yeah, is he OK?” Mark asks.

The nurse gestures for them to follow him. They hurry to the room and walk inside the area. “It’s the ice. He’s been impaled from the back through the collarbone, but he’ll survive,” he explains. Donghyuck shudders and Mark lets out a shaky breath, but the nurse looks worried. “The injury isn’t quite the issue… it’s the ice. It’s not melting.”

“ _What?_ ” Johnny exclaims. “What do you mean?”

“The ice is still in his body. We’re using our machines to keep his vitals up, but we aren’t sure how long his body can sustain it. We’ve tried different heat sources and other methods, but the ice hasn’t thawed at all.”

“Wh—where is he now?” Mark asks.

“He’s in a special care chamber. We’re doing our most to stabilize him,” he explains. “Your friends were asking for you. They’re in the room at the end of the hall here.”

Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand and they hurry down the hall. Inside the room, Kun sits on the chair in front of the bed, holding Chenle who sleeps against him. He caresses his head and stares at the three boys on the bed talking quietly. Doyoung sits next to him, his necklace wrapped around his fingers. He hasn’t looked away from them once.

“Are you feeling better?” Kun asks.

Doyoung nods weakly. The cold’s faded from his head, but he can’t look out the window anymore. He doesn’t know how he’s going to leave the Center. How he’s going to go back.

“Doyoung…” Kun mumbles. Doyoung looks to him and touches his hand. Kun sighs, eyeing Jeno. “How do you… how do you do it?”

Doyoung gives him a questioning look. “What?”

“All this,” Kun answers. “You live through Plasma, you run away, you look after all the children and Pokemon, you’re Gym leader… and you take care of Jeno.”

Doyoung stares at him. He immediately wants to say he doesn’t, that after all this time he’s just been hanging onto threads, clinging onto the past, and no matter how much he tries to give back to everyone and fix everything he still feels that he’s failing. That Jeno deserves better. But then he looks at Chenle and Kun together and mends that thought.

“Because I know I can,” he responds. “I… I believe I can, I know I can. It’s hard but it doesn’t matter. It’s just how things are and I can’t abandon it, I can’t give up. I’d… I’d do anything for Jeno. You feel the same for Chenle, don’t you?”

Kun nods slowly, lowering his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Chenle… He got Bulbasaur when he was really young. Back home, in our town, he was… exceptionally good at battling. He was at the top of his classes, and they said he’d make an ace trainer before he could even be legal to go on an adventure.” He tightens his hold on Chenle and sighs. “But he… he got in a lot of trouble because of that. Our parents were worried about him. And I didn’t want Chenle to grow up in a place with so much pressure. I was kind of relieved when they said we would move to Unova.” His look darkens and he whispers: “Well, I don’t know about that now.”

Doyoung looks at him fixedly. There’s more that Kun wants to say, but he doesn’t, and Doyoung doesn’t know what to answer. He could’ve lost them. They’d all almost died.

The door opens. Donghyuck, Mark and Johnny enter the room. They bound over to them and everyone gathers close to the bed. Chenle wakes up, taking in the scene and becoming nervous. Then there’s another knock at the door and Yukhei comes in, Jungwoo walking at his side.

“Is everyone OK?” Yukhei asks, wide-eyed when he sees them. They come sit next to the bed. Doyoung gives Jungwoo a tentative touch, but he doesn’t respond.

“It’s all right,” Jaemin replies, looking at them each. He takes the hand of the boy sitting beside him. “Everyone, this is my friend I told you about.”

“I’m [Renjun](https://goo.gl/images/eGfcKQ),” he says quietly.

“You guys all know each other?” Mark asks.

“Jaemin was in my rank. I know Jeno because I would go to the nursery often,” he answers. “We took care of the Pokemon together sometimes…” He looks at him with a weak smile. Jeno smiles back, and Jaemin lowers his eyes.

“You were on the Plasma boat, right?” Chenle asks him.

Renjun nods. “Thank you for getting me out of there…”

“I—I’m so happy I found you again,” Jaemin says, pressing closer. “You’re out for good. We’re… we’re not going back there ever again. It’s over.”

Renjun looks at him with a troubled expression, then shakes his head. Jaemin startles back. “What?”

“What’s going on?” Kun asks.

“I know what’s happened, and I know what’s going to happen,” Renjun tells them. “The ships have deployed. Plasma are going into Unova now.”

“What? What are they going to do?” Mark exclaims.

“Renjun, what are those ships?” Doyoung asks him. “The things they shot out… the ice…”

Renjun fidgets a bit, eyes darting back and forth. “Plasma… they’re going to freeze Unova.”

Everyone starts back in shock. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he squeezes Togepi closer. Renjun quickly goes on: “Do you all know the legend of Unova? Reshiram and Zekrom?”

“Y—yeah,” Jeno replies, “but… they’re gone. They’re gone, there’s…”

“There’s another legendary dragon Pokemon, Kyurem,” he says.

A heavy silence. Donghyuck exchanges a panicked glance with Mark. He remembers Kyungsoo’s account of the stories, the ice waves the Pokemon brought in the night.

Jaemin looks terrorized. “Oh my god, was Kyungsoo right? Plasma have Kyurem and are going to use it to take over Unova?”

Renjun’s eyes float over them before he nods solemnly. Donghyuck’s heart drops to his stomach. This couldn't be happening. Mark immediately lowers his head and brings his fists to his face. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this.”

“Wh—wait, but how?” Yukhei asks, terrified. “How do they have the Pokemon? They’re going to freeze Unova?”

“The Lord has Kyurem,” Renjun says, then he scowls. “But he doesn’t have full control or power over it. Which is why he did something else with it. He… he had his chief scientist synthesize a part of its DNA inside a plate. The ice power is concentrated as a kind program… and they copy it in machines so they can shoot the move.”

“ _What?_ ” Johnny exclaims. Donghyuck gasps, his face scrunching up so much it hurts. Horrified, he thinks back to the cannon of the machines on the boats, the powerful wave that froze everything. He imagines the whole of Unova full of the ice he saw as he lied on the frozen ground, sounds of screaming all around him.

“Is—is that even possible?” Doyoung asks. “Putting DNA in a plate? Making a machine like that?”

“The scientist succeeded,” Renjun tells him. “And one of the Shadow Triad built the machine. It works. You’ve all seen it.”

Yukhei glances at Kun. He looks angry, devastated. Chenle takes his hand and looks back at Renjun. “Where’s the plate now? Where are they going?”

“To Black City,” he answers, “but that’s all I know… I’ve never actually seen Kyurem. I don’t know what are the Lord’s plans with it. We were just ordered to deploy on Opelucid first. Use the machines…”

“Those boats all have one on them?” Johnny asks.

He nods. Donghyuck suddenly remembers the ferry Plasma had stolen back in Virbank. Did they turn it into one of those floating vessels with a machine? He pats Renjun's shoulder. ‘They take boat. Put in machine?’ He makes a spreading gesture and raises an eyebrow.

It takes a few seconds for him to respond. “Y—yeah. Those boats are going to go all around Unova and shoot Kyurem’s ice. They’re going to freeze Unova completely, because Kyurem’s ice doesn’t melt.”

“It doesn’t?” Johnny looks to Donghyuck and Mark in fright. “Wait, that’s… Kyungsoo’s been injured by that ice. That’s why it can’t melt.”

Renjun's eyes widen. “It’s… it’s in his body?”

“It’s… it’s pierced him.” There’s an upsetting pause, everyone looking at Johnny in horror before he resumes: “They said they didn’t know how long he could sustain it. Doyoung, you’ve been hit by the wave before, but it was weakened, right?”

Doyoung visibly tenses, nodding slowly. “It… it dropped my body temperature drastically. They took me to the Center on time.”

“Oh my god, _no_ ,” Mark suddenly cries out. “No! We—we got to save Kyungsoo! We have to save Unova, we have to stop them!”

“But—but what can we do?” Jeno asks. “How do we even melt the ice?”

“I—” Mark gulps and glances at them each, panicking. “Wait! Minseok—the professor knows all about ice powers, he did so much research on regeneration! What if he could find a way to melt it? He’d know how!”

“He would need the plate.”

They all turn to look at Jungwoo, who hasn’t spoken since the beginning. His face is terribly grim and there’s a shadow over his eyes. Donghyuck's never seen him like this. Yukhei touches his arm and looks to them in question. “What… what do we do?”

“Mark, do you really think the professor could find a way to reverse the process?” Johnny asks.

“Well it’s our best shot at it!” he answers anxiously. “I—I’m sure he can find a way!”

“Maybe the scientist who synthesized it could be able to do it too,” Renjun says.

It takes a moment before they all look at each other in realization, and Donghyuck’s eyes finally land on Kun.

“It’s Taeil,” he utters, no tone in his voice. “I saw him earlier. He was on one of the boats. He’s the scientist, right, Yukhei?”

Yukhei swallows nervously. “Um… I… yeah.”

“Taeil was on the boats?!” Mark shouts, turning furious. “What the hell?! You mean he almost killed us?”

“He turned off the machine,” Chenle mumbles. “They went away…”

Donghyuck can’t believe it. He thinks about Tirtouga and Archen, and the items Taeil had given them. Would he really hurt them? Why would he work for Plasma?

“OK, stop, wait—we need to know what we’re going to do,” Johnny interrupts. “Renjun, you say they’re going to Black City next, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t know what they’re going to do there.”

“Are they going to use the machines? What about Kyurem?” Jaemin asks.

“OK—wait, whatever it is, we need to find a way to stop those machines,” Johnny says. “We might have to remove that plate... Renjun, do you know where it is?”

He nods. “We have the boats, but Plasma has a bigger ship where the Lord resides with Kyurem.”

Donghyuck jerks up when he remembers. ‘Driftveil! Port!’

“That’s right, it’s the ship we saw back in Driftveil! Renjun, do you know if it’s going to go to Black City?”

“It should,” he replies, nervous. “There’s… there’s something that’s going to happen there. I think maybe they’ll unleash all the power from the city.”

“We have to go!” Mark urges. “We have to go stop them! We have to get the plate thing!”

Donghyuck nods stiffly, but Johnny and Kun don’t look too convinced. Chenle looks at his brother in alarm. “Kun! We can’t let them take over Unova. Isn’t this our home now?”

Kun sighs angrily. “Chenle, that’s not it…”

“Johnny,” Doyoung suddenly calls, “we have to notify the League. And Black City. They need to be ready for the attacks.”

“Wait, no, we’re going!” Jaemin exclaims, standing up. “We’re going there! We’re going to stop them!”

“Guys, this is dangerous,” Johnny insists, “we don’t even know what we’re up against.”

But Mark and Donghyuck both look to him with intent expressions. Mark stands up and faces him, speaking fiercely: “We made it this far! We’re trainers just like you! Where the hell’s the League anyway? The Champion isn’t even here! Kyungsoo might fucking _die_ , Johnny, we can’t waste any more time!”

“I agree,” Jungwoo says quietly. “We need to go now.”

Johnny stares at Mark, and in the moment Donghyuck understands his worry. Mark and him would feel the same way if it was for Chenle, Jaemin or Jeno. Johnny’s probably scared to lose Mark like they lost his brother. It's so frustrating, but Donghyuck doesn’t want to just sit there and wait, he couldn’t let Plasma hurt anybody else. This wasn’t going to happen to Unova again.

‘Please,’ Donghyuck signs despairingly to him. ‘Please, we help.’

“Look, we already know everything,” Mark reasons, “we know about Kyurem, the plate and Black City. And we have Renjun with us now! We’ve travelled so much and we got 7 badges already, Johnny, _please_.”

He sighs, tired but trusting, and eventually nods. A weight lifts from the room, but the atmosphere’s still tense. Donghyuck’s heart is striking in his chest, and he’s so stressed he can’t think. What was going to happen to Unova? They could get to Black City and intercept the ship, but what would they do after? How would they get to the plate?

“We’ll figure something out,” Doyoung says. “We need to go now.”

They leave the room, Johnny telling them he has to notify the League and round up the leaders around the region. Ten's in the city, and they're going to meet with the others. Mark calls the professor and lets him know of their plans. Though he’s shocked and opposed at first, the professor eventually relents with what little options they have, and says he could likely find a way to reverse the ice process if he had the plate. “Ideally, I would speak with that scientist.”

Donghyuck calls his mother. She’s scared and hesitant, but he tells her he won’t do anything else. They were running out of time for Kyungsoo and he couldn’t turn back now. She begs him to be careful, her teary-eyed face telling him she doesn’t want him to leave at all, and though it rips his heart out of his chest, Donghyuck tells her he loves her and ends the call.

Johnny manages to get a van to fit everyone in, but tells them he needs to take the train back to Nimbasa to proceed with the security measures. “I’ll meet you guys in Black City in three days.” Donghyuck hugs him tight before he leaves, asking them all again to be careful. Johnny ruffles his hair and gives him a heartbroken look. “Bye, little man.”

They get in the van and drive out of the city. Doyoung purposely stays behind the driver’s seat, facing away from the windows and watching over them in the back. Kun drives with Jungwoo at the front, being careful on the icy roads and in the thick fog that’s appeared with the cold. Jungwoo’s started to speak more, but he’s still almost completely closed-off, it’s making Donghyuck extremely worried. He’s never looked so miserable, or detached.

But when they reach Lacunosa Town, they’re informed that the routes to Undella and Lentimas Town have both been shut off with the ice damage. Their only option is to pass north the mountain range, exit on Route 22 and go to Humilau City.

“There’s a tube-way from Humilau to Undella,” Renjun tells them. “Then from Undella we have to cross the mountain math to Black City. It should take us about three days too.”

They’re still on Route 22 when the night falls. Donghyuck’s sick to his stomach from how long they’ve been on the road. He doesn’t even want to eat, head still reeling from all that’s happened today. He can’t stop thinking about the ice and Kyungsoo in the Center, and he dreads the thought of another attack in Black City. Mark’s exhausted as well, but he looks like he won’t be able to sleep. He’s been staring at something on his X-Transceiver for a while.

Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun haven’t left each others side’s. They tell Renjun about everyone’s journeys and Mark’s brother. He’s a little closed off at first, unsure how to react, even shying away from Jaemin and Jeno. With Chenle’s prompting he relaxes and get comfortable with them, but he looks incredibly sad the more Mark tells him about his brother. They tried to talk about something else, but everything eventually comes back to Plasma. Donghyuck hates it. He hates thinking this is what brought them all together, but he would make good out of it. He wasn’t going to let them get hurt.

“You guys try to sleep,” Kun says at the wheel, after Jungwoo offers for them to take turns. “We’ll reach Humilau in the morning.”

Donghyuck sends out Togepi and cuddles it as he lies down on the seat. It’s uncomfortable but he’s too tired to care. Doyoung takes out a blanket he covers Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun with. Then Chenle crawls over to their side and they settle together. Yukhei’s been trying to catch Jungwoo’s eye from the rear-view mirror, and though they meet, he still doesn’t say anything.

Mark closes his X-Transceiver. His eyes are blank. Donghyuck watches him lie down on his seat. Then Togepi starts to sing, slowly, softly. Donghyuck closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and prays. Togepi’s head touches his and the song surrounds him, melting everything.

—

He’s happy. The sun is high in the blue sky, the sweet spring weather in the air, trees blooming and petals in the wind. He sits at the edge of the cliff and breathes in, smiling a little when he sees the sparkling water in the horizon. He’s happy suddenly, his train of thought coming to its end. What a great idea. It makes him excited. Feel things he thought he’d completely forgotten, things he thought he’d lost. He’s so happy.

He wants to talk about it. But not with him. Donghyuck’s unsure what he should do, but then he thinks of his brother. Mark would understand. He’d be so excited at the idea too. He’d be happy with him. But it’s been so long…

He takes out the X-Transceiver, and when Donghyuck doesn’t recognize it, he grasps the dream. Where is he? Where are they? The trainer doesn’t turn his head yet, looking at the message log on his screen. He types nervously, his fingers are shaking.

_I need your help_

It takes him a few tries before he presses send. _What are you doing?_ He turns around and Donghyuck’s thoughts stop when he recognizes the man. There’s a cave behind him. They’re on a mountain.

The man takes his X-Transceiver. Donghyuck makes to grab it, but then it slips from the man’s fingers and falls down the cliff. He freezes. _Sorry._ The next second, the man jumps off the cliff. Donghyuck panics but the trainer doesn’t move. After a frightening moment, a gigantic black shape zooms past him, speeding down the cliff with a deafening droning noise. Donghyuck stands up, his fists are shaking. The immense Pokemon flies back up, the man on its back. He steps down on the cliff holding the X-Transceiver, and Donghyuck immediately snatches it from his hands. He looks at it, the screen is cracked. The signal’s been broken.

Something furious bursts in his chest. Rage. He closes the log and clicks on the photo album. The man says something and makes to approach him, but Donghyuck steps back angrily. He goes through the pictures. Cracked. Cracked. Donghyuck sees Johnny, Yuta, Ten, Sicheng, Pokemon and places, and himself. Auburn hair, round eyes, small smile. Everything’s broken, everything’s shattered. Then he sees pictures of [Mark](https://goo.gl/images/BGnN94), younger, younger, Mark and him [together](https://goo.gl/images/aRybzD), smiling, laughing, pictures he hasn’t touched in years. It sets it off. He can’t take it anymore.

 _Hey, I’m sorry—_ Donghyuck shoves him back. Then the man looks at him like he does everytime and Donghyuck hates it. He hates it. The man’s interrupting all over his signing, and he hates this feeling because it’s like he’s not even saying a thing, like he’s just arguing on his own in the silence, and Donghyuck hates it so much. No matter how forcefully he moves his hands, no matter how much he scrunches up his face, no matter how hard he tries to scream, there will always be a voice that will drown him out.

So he cries. He stops all his movements, throws up his fist and sends him his finger. And then the tears fall. Because when all signs fail him, this is the last thing he’ll ever have.

— _Wait!_ Donghyuck pushes him off, turns back and runs. He throws himself off the cliff and shuts his eyes, for once that he wants to go, to be gone, to get away from everything. But the cry resounds from afar, the strong sound of fire and fluttering, he falls onto the Pokemon’s back that carries him up to the sky again. When he opens his eyes, the world is all blue and the sunlight is bright.

_—_

Donghyuck wakes to the faint light and tears in his eyes. The car’s still moving. He’s crying against Togepi’s head and his heart feels broken, _ruined_. It’s the worst thing he’s felt in his life. Togepi trills, touching his cheek, and Donghyuck raises his head when he hears Mark shuffling next to him.

“H—Hyuck? What’s wrong, hey—” He stirs him around and his face grows panicked when he sees him. “Wh—what happened? Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck chokes up when he feels another wave of pain in his chest. Mark wraps him in his arms. “Oh my god, Hyuck! What’s wrong? Hey, hey...”

He drags his finger from his temple a few times. Mark tenses as he sits up, rubbing the tears from his face. ‘Dream…’

“Is everything OK?” Kun asks at the front, voice drowsy. “We’re almost there… are you OK?”

“H—Hyuck had another dream,” Mark answers, shaking, “what happened? What did you see?”

Togepi starts singing again, pressing on his face. Donghyuck sits up with it and takes a deep breath to calm himself, but then he stops. _Can I tell this to Mark?_ Wasn’t this too much in his brother’s privacy? Donghyuck had never felt so much agony, and he never wanted to cry so much for someone else.

“Hyuck, please tell me, whatever it is,” Mark begs. “I—is it my brother?”

Donghyuck nods, sniffling, squeezing Togepi tighter. Around them, their friends are waking up. Yukhei yawns, then his eyes widen when he takes in the scene. “Wha—what happened?”

“Donghyuck?” Doyoung mutters, waking up the others.

Soon everyone’s looking at him and Donghyuck feels like crying again. He doesn’t want to tell them everything, he can't do this to Mark's brother. So instead he just describes the place he saw in his dream.

‘Mountain. I’m on cliff. Cave behind me. Forests under. Water far. Sky.’ He spreads his hands around, gesturing and pointing. He’s still shaking when he finishes. Everyone starts to talk about a place that could resemble it, but Mark’s silent, scared eyes fixed in Donghyuck’s red and teary-ones.

“But when is this event situated,” Jungwoo asks. He sounds better, but there’s still a weight in his voice. “When is this memory from?”

Donghyuck gasps when he remembers the message on the X-Transceiver. He looks to Mark and repeats it: ‘ _I need your help._ Your brother message you.’

Mark’s eyes widen. “It’s… it’s the message he sent me in April. So it’s—it’s after. After they disappeared.”

“Do you think they’re still in that place now?” Chenle asks. “Where are the mountains in Unova?”

“There’s the west side and the east side,” Renjun says. “The west side is Twist Mountain, but it’s a mine area. There’s not a lot of forests, compared to the east side…”

“We’re on the east side,” Jaemin mutters, eyes darting between them. “Reversal Mountain. We’re on the coast, too.”

A silence falls inside the van. Donghyuck looks to Mark, waiting on the expression that will come over his face. It’s still scared. His eyes are full of fear.

“Do you… think they’re here?” Jeno asks.

Then suddenly it’s Doyoung they all look to. The man’s face is pale, almost sick. He meets Donghyuck’s eyes and brings a trembling hand to his necklace, and Donghyuck winces this time when he remembers.

“Are you sure it’s what you saw?”

He gives a slow nod. The van suddenly slips on something softer, making them slow slightly. Kun hums and changes the gears. “We’re on the sand. Humilau’s ahead.”

They turn their heads to see. Donghyuck raises himself up on his seat, putting Togepi in front of him, and he catches Mark’s eye. He’s still looking at him, worried and frightened, but there’s something else. It becomes more intense when Donghyuck goes to wipe his face again, cleaning the tears. He looks _desperate_. Donghyuck's heart still hurts, but it’s fading gradually the longer they stare at each other. The longer he feels his thoughts, and the longer he talks to him in his head. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

—

Breathless. The papers and tools on the desk crash to the floor as he pushes them off. The lights are blinding, the sounds are grating, everything’s on the floor. He brings his fists to his eyes and sighs shakily. Everything's ruined.

“Hengie,” he calls shakily. There’s no sound in the laboratory except him. “Hengie!”

No one answers, but someone steps in the room. Taeil raises his head and when he recognizes the footfall, and a chill runs up his neck. He immediately turns around and straightens himself, but keeps his eyes on the floor. The man walks slowly to him, his steps heavy on the metal platform and stairs, moving around each object thrown and scattered.

They stop. Taeil takes a deep breath and nods curtly. A hand raises and lifts the side of his face, and Taeil thinks about Yukhei when he restrains the flinch. “What’s all this mess for?”

The same voice, low and dry. Taeil shakes his head. “My apologies.”

“Now, now,” he says. “We just accomplished a miracle. All your hard work paid off.” He pauses a second, then his voice lowers. “I’ve been reported of your actions in Opelucid.”

Taeil stiffens, the fear clouding his head. He tries to remember the sound of laughter again, Pokemon’s cries and the jingling of bells. So pure. So good. He calms down and, for the first time, looks the man in the eyes.

“They’re just children,” he utters.

Silence. Taeil holds his gaze easily. It’s a worn, damaged face, an expression haunted by the past, layered with violence after violence. Rage, madness. Everything Taeil never thought he’d know. Then the man smiles darkly and laughs.

“Exactly.”

Taeil freezes, his eyes widen and his heart falls to his gut. The man removes his hand and gives him a last look that fixes him on the spot. It says everything.

He leaves. Taeil watches him go. When the man disappears behind the laboratory’s door, a cold settles into the room and he sinks to the floor, no sound in his head.

—

[Humilau City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrnRrSpTz20) is a small coastal town of calm and sparkling seas. Aside from the beach views and Gym, the biggest attraction is the Marine Tube, a long walk-through aquarium that connects the city to Undella Town in the south. Donghyuck’s been on vacation once to Humilau when he was younger, but it was hot and sunny, the seas glimmering and Pokemon flying all above him in the blue sky. Now it’s possibly the most dreary town he’s ever seen. There’s ice debris and frozen spaces, not a warm colour in sight, and the waves are crashing onto the shores. All the aquatic plants have died with the weather, and Donghyuck’s heart feels like it’s withered as well.

There’s a big commotion around town, guards rounding up people and vehicles patrolling the area. They immediately go to the Marine Tube, the entrance located at the end of a wide ledge on the land, surrounded by a deep pool of water. A few people are standing in front of it, but nobody’s going in. There’s ice all over the place, and Donghyuck catches Doyoung’s uncomfortable expression as they carefully make their way around.

“What’s going on?” Mark asks, looking ahead. The ground’s wet and slippery, mud and ice everywhere.

“Be careful,” Yukhei says when Jungwoo almost slips. He lays out his hand and Jungwoo takes it without a word.

As they come closer to the Marine Tube, Donghyuck sees a boy with golden hair, wearing a whistle around his neck and standing awkwardly at the entrance. He’s talking to a few passerbys. Togepi’s wiggling to see him when Kun’s voice suddenly stops them.

“Chenle, get away from there!”

Donghyuck turns his head to see, on their left, Chenle stepping closer to the edge to look at something in the pool. His foot catches a fissure in the ice and he slips, screaming as he falls into the water.

“Chenle!”

Donghyuck panics, running with their group toward the ledge. A sharp whistle suddenly resounds from behind. Donghyuck whips around to see the golden-haired boy sprint towards them with an alarmed look in his eyes. They step back just as he comes through and dives into the water.

“Oh my god, Chenle!” Kun calls frantically.

Chenle’s head is still above the water, but he’s struggling to move. The other boy splashes into the pool, quickly swims to him and pulls him up. Chenle’s coughing and shivering when he drags him back to the shore and into Kun’s arms. The other boy pulls himself up and holds him carefully. “Are you OK?”

Shaking, Chenle heaves a breath and coughs again. “I’m OK—it’s OK.” When he wipes his face and looks to him, his eyes suddenly go wide. The other boy also seems to be taken aback. Donghyuck sees Chenle flush and stutter: “Uh—thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re OK?” Renjun asks. Chenle nods distractedly, coughing and shaking still, and Donghyuck notices he’s holding something in his hand.

“Chenle, you have to be careful!” Kun scolds, looking terrified. Chenle lets him fuss with his face and clothes, not looking away from the stranger.

“I’m Chenle,” he says with another cough.

“I’m [Jisung](https://goo.gl/images/tSpMm7),” he answers, glancing at them awkwardly. Donghyuck suddenly realizes how much they are in the group. Jisung eyes Togepi and gives a little smile.

“Thank you,” Kun breathes out, and he becomes alarmed when he looks at him. “You—are you all right?”

“Yeah, it’s OK. Be careful,” he simply says, nodding. Kun’s about to say something when he suddenly stands up, all drenched, and walks back to the entrance of the tube. Chenle looks at the object he’s holding in his hand. It’s a piece of ice, much sharper and compact than the others, and more sparkly too.

“That’s a Never-Melt Ice!” Renjun tells him. “It makes ice moves more powerful.”

Donghyuck frowns. Chenle looks at it blankly and pockets it. Renjun takes off his jacket and gives it to him, then Kun pulls out a towel from his backpack. They walk back to the tube entrance, where Jisung’s standing. He’s still completely soaked, but doesn’t look the slightest bothered. They turn to face each other awkwardly, the boy’s eyes darting back from Chenle drying his hair to everyone else.

“Um… I’m sorry, the tube’s closed.”

“What? Wait, we need to pass,” Mark says. “We’re going to Undella Town.”

“Me too,” Jisung replies. “But… I can’t let anyone else go through.”

“You’re guarding the tube?” Doyoung asks, confused. He looks at Jisung oddly, then he takes out a card from his chest pocket and shows it to him. “I’m the Driftveil Gym leader. We need to get to Black City in the next two days.”

Jisung sees the card, and he seems to be startled. “O—oh.” His expression turns embarrassed. “Um… O—OK. Follow me then.”

Mark lets out a breath of relief. Jisung opens the doors and lets them in. The cold air is immediately replaced by a warm current. When he locks the gate and turns on the lights, Kun comes over to him with another towel and offers it to him. Jisung seems surprised, glancing down and bowing in thanks. Chenle looks at him curiously.

The lights illuminate the [tube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9X6uXyylJE) one block at a time. Donghyuck looks up, eyes widening in wonder as he watches the blue glow take over the area, lighting their faces. The transparent glass gives a pretty aqua shine, reflecting the deep colour of the water on the other side. Donghyuck drops his mouth and breathes in, amazed, as he sees the big reef undersea and the Pokemon swimming around in front of them, [Frillish](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Frillish_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Alomomola](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Alomomola_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) bouncing in each direction.

“Wow,” Yukhei gasps, gazing up. “This is so beautiful.”

They start walking, and Jisung leads them down the tube. “The glass is built to stand the water pressure and the Pokemon,” he explains like a guide. Then he glances around them, a bit shy, and takes out a Dive Ball. Donghyuck sees him look at Togepi in his arms, and he waves at it, smiling timidly. Togepi sings out a few notes and stirs each time a Pokemon comes next to the glass. Jisung opens his capsule and the light shoots up in the air. A [Mantyke](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mantyke_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) pops up, trilling and gliding around happily.

“Aw, it’s so cute,” Chenle coos.

Jisung smiles and blushes a little. Soon they all send out a small Pokemon to stroll with. Mark brings out Archen, and though it can’t fly, it chases Mantyke around hopping from the glass. Jaemin sends out Wigglytuff, Jeno his Solosis and Renjun a small [Hippopotas](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hippopotas_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Chenle puts Bulbasaur on his head, earning a quiet laugh from Jisung. They stare at each other giddily and run down the tube. Doyoung, Kun and Jungwoo stay behind their group while they lead the way. Donghyuck turns around to them just as he hears the _click_ from Yukhei’s X-Transceiver, snapping a picture for them. His Eevee runs around with Jungwoo’s, but they still aren’t conversing much, to Donghyuck’s dismay.

“So, um, where are you all from?” Jisung asks around the middle.

They all look at each other tiredly, then start to tell the story. Mark talks about his adventure with Donghyuck and the Gym challenges, but he gets more serious when they mention Plasma. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun aren’t reticent, telling him about who they were. Jisung’s absolutely shocked with the whole ordeal, wide-eyed and in complete disbelief, but he doesn’t judge any of them. He looks rather happy to have so many people around him.

At some point, Mantyke’s flying away from Archen and suddenly uses Bubble. It catches Archen on the head and pushes the Pokemon back.

“Ah! Oh, sorry!” Jisung quickly apologizes, waving at his Mantyke.

“Hey, it’s OK,” Mark says, then eyes Donghyuck with a mischievous smile, “hey, Jisung, do you battle?”

Jisung falters for a second, sending a look back to Doyoung. “Er… y—yeah.”

“Are you good at it?” Chenle asks, excited. “Let’s play a bit!”

Jisung looks hesitant for a moment, but then his face lights up and he nods. “OK! I have an idea.” They watch him take out another Dive Ball and throw it in the air. The Pokemon that springs out is a [Starmie](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Starmie_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and it spins up and around the glass, making Mantyke trill in glee.

“What are you all doing?” Kun calls.

“Let’s have a battle,” Jisung says, smiling. “How… how about you all try to catch my two Pokemon?”

“All of us?” Jeno asks.

“Oh, yeah! It’ll be fun!” Mark exclaims. “We can do it in the tube here while we run!”

Donghyuck scrunches up his face and laughs. Jisung sends his Pokemon up the glass and they starts chasing them around. Chenle has Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to try and grab them, but Jisung’s incredibly fast with his maneuvers. Mantyke glides around, catching Bulbasaur on the head with Bubble and Confuse Ray. Archen uses Quick Attack and Scary Face to slow them down, along with Solosis’ Psychic. Jeno’s Pokemon is the only one that flies around with Jisung’s, rolling up and down and making bubbling sounds. Renjun’s Hippopotas blows out Yawn bubbles, but they all miss. Togepi and Wigglytuff sing together, but it’s difficult when there’s so many Pokemon moving around. Donghyuck can hear the fond laughter and chatter behind them. It makes him feel at peace for a moment, happy and relaxed amidst all the havoc. He feels sad when he thinks that it won’t last, when they reach the end of the tube.

At some point, Wigglytuff and Hippopotas’ moves catch each other, and both Jaemin’s and Renjun’s Pokemon stagger back, drowsy.

“Oops,” Jaemin mumbles, “sorry.”

Renjun makes an irked expression and he laughs. Jaemin looks at him brightly, but his smile slowly becomes strained. Renjun notices and raises an eyebrow. He stops in his steps and stumbles back when Jaemin suddenly hugs him.

“I really missed you,” he whispers in his neck. He’s shaking a little. “I was so scared…”

“I… I missed you too,” Renjun answers, locking his arms around him. He looks up at the blue water, the Pokemon swimming freely, happily. He’s never seen something so colourful, so happy. He’s never been around so many people like this, good and kind people who ask nothing of him but what he wants to give, and he feels the emotion rush to his head. He holds Jaemin closer. “I… I kept thinking about you back in Plasma… I wondered where you got to, I was so worried since you left. I was so scared I’d never get out.”

Jaemin squeezes him tighter, not wanting to let go, not ever again. “I’m gonna make him pay for everything.”

Renjun raises his teary eyes and sees Jeno in front of them, looking from his Solosis and back to them both. Jeno smiles weakly and lowers his eyes. Jaemin sees him too, and he extends his hand. “Man, c’m’here.”

When Jeno doesn’t move, Jaemin starts walking forward with Renjun still against him, pushing him back, until they reach him and Renjun’s squashed between them, grumbling about needing to breathe. Jeno wraps his arms around them and starts walking backward, keeping his eye on Solosis and their Pokemon.

“Oh my god, guys, let me go,” Renjun mumbles, then stiffens when he feels Jeno’s chin on his head, and sees Jaemin glance up at him happily. His hands tighten on the cloth of his raincoat, and he feels his heart beat a little faster.

On the other side, Donghyuck and Mark watch the scene with amusement, three boys locked in a hug and dragging themselves ahead clumsily. Solosis is bouncing around, bumping against Wigglytuff and Hippopotas to break the spell. Archen and Bulbasaur are the only ones still trying to catch Jisung’s Pokemon, Chenle’s laughter becoming louder and echoing in the tube each time Mantyke flies away again. But suddenly Togepi lets out a sound Donghyuck’s never heard before, and he sees its little eyes glow pink. Starmie’s immediately surrounded by the same light and skids off-course.

“Oh! Bulbasaur, catch it!” Chenle exclaims.

Bulbasaur whips out its vines and wraps Starmie before it falls down. Jisung lets out a surprised noise.

“Hey, Donghyuck! That’s Extrasensory!” Jeno calls over.

Donghyuck turns Togepi around and looks at it in amazement. The Pokemon trills and bounces up.

“Nice going, Togepi! Wow,” Mark cheers, smiling bright. “Oh, hey! I have an idea! Hyuck, do you think Togepi can make Archen fly?”

Donghyuck looks at Togepi with an expecting look, then points to Archen. Togepi makes a trilling noise again and its eyes glow. Mark looks back to Archen when it’s enveloped in the bright light, and the Pokemon squawks as it’s being lifted into the air. Donghyuck’s vaguely reminded of their battle with Kyungsoo and it sends a pang in his chest.

“All right, Togepi! Let’s get Archen to Mantyke!”

Togepi moves Archen toward the Pokemon, rolling it in the air, until it’s right about to collide against it.

“Wing Attack!” Jisung calls.

Mantyke swipes its wing against Archen and makes it fall back. Then Mantyke glides down and flees. Renjun sees it come closer and calls his Hippopotas. “Sand Attack!”

Hippopotas shakes it head and summons the sand, kicking it in Mantyke’s direction.

“Wigglytuff, Sweet Kiss,” Jaemin says.

Wigglytuff blows a pink pulse toward Mantyke, glitter popping out when it hits. Mantyke flies away, dizzy and disoriented, but it’s still too fast. Donghyuck isn’t sure how they can catch it.

“Hold on,” Jeno suddenly interrupts, “Solosis, Trick Room.”

They all look to him. Solosis lets out a bubbling noise before glowing green. A perimeter of light draws itself into the scene, a wide energy field that surrounds them all inside. Mantyke suddenly falters.

“Oh, it’s Trick Room!” Chenle exclaims, “Slower Pokemon move first!”

“Mantyke, Double Team and Supersonic!”

Donghyuck actually starts back in surprise. Jisung was quick. Though it’s slower, Mantyke uses Double Team, but their Pokemon start moving before the confusing waves can release. They tackled Mantyke's illusions until Archen bumps against the real Pokemon, making it fall backward. Togepi, being the fastest now, swiftly catches it with Extrasensory, and drags it down to Bulbasaur’s vines. The Trick Room disintegrates.

“Woah, we did it!” Chenle cries out.

They all clap and cheer enthusiastically, running over to Jisung and laughing with him. Donghyuck’s heart hasn’t felt so light in a long time. He doesn't know how long it's been since he's seen them all smile so much.

“You’re really good at battling,” Chenle says.

“Thanks,” he answers, but looks a bit guilty.

They bring their Pokemon back and talk for a while, continuing down the tube. But after a few minutes Jisung stops in his steps and turns around to them, a blank expression over his face. He reaches in his pocket and takes out a pouch that he empties onto his hand. Donghyuck frowns, then his eyes widen when he sees about a dozen badges in his hand. Jisung slowly extends it into the middle of their circle.

There’s an awkward silence, then Mark clears his throat. “Uh… what?”

“It’s for you guys. You beat me, so here you go,” he says.

“What are these?” Renjun asks.

“They’re badges.”

Donghyuck jerks up and raises his hand. ‘Badge?!’

“Why do you have badges? What?” Mark exclaims.

Jisung glances between them shyly. “Cause I’m the Gym leader…”

“You’re the Gym leader?!” Chenle shouts. “Wait, what?!”

“Of Humilau?!”

Jisung shrinks a little and nods. Donghyuck stares at him in disbelief. ‘You? Age?’

“Um, I turned 16 this year,” he says, then quickly goes on when everyone shouts and starts questioning him. “I know it’s not allowed! But… when they changed the sites after Plasma, they needed a leader for Humilau. It’s a really small town and no one really battles here… I was at the top of my class. The Champion appointed me.”

“What the hell?” Mark looks surprised, but Donghyuck knows they’re more shocked and a bit angry at it. “You mean you took on the role like, at 15? Isn’t that hard? Didn’t you go to school? What the hell were they thinking?”

“I still go to school,” Jisung replies, looking glum. “Um… well, you’re right, I don’t have a lot of time for myself since I have to take care of the Gym. I’m good at battling though. That’s why they wanted me.”

“But… do you like it?” Chenle asks, his excitement turning to worry.

Jisung scratches his ear and sighs. “I mean… it’s fine. I wish I had more time to play and make friends though. Becoming a trainer is a lot of work, and Gym leader even more.”

Donghyuck's heart aches. ‘You battle with Mantyke you?’

“No,” he answers, then points outside the glass, “that’s my Pokemon.”

They turn their heads to see the humongous shadow crossing the undersea, a massive [Wailord](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wailord_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) swimming by the reef. Its deep cry echoes through the glass, and Jisung waves at it. They stare at it in awe.

They keep walking down the tube, everyone talking animatedly with Jisung but only asking him about himself. He seems surprised that they’re so interested, and it makes him more comfortable. Donghyuck feels bad for him, thinking he must’ve endured a lot of pressure, but he looks happy now. Chenle sticks with him, listening attentively and nodding along. He glances back at Kun occasionally and his eyes turn wistful.

Jisung shows them the badges again and insists they each take one. “Seriously. I haven’t had so much fun battling in a while! I want you guys to have them.”

“Is this even allowed? We didn’t even battle,” Mark says, chuckling, but he takes a badge anyway. Donghyuck’s hesitant, staring at his badge with mixed feelings. He thought the final challenge, if they were ever going to have it, would be something grand and breathtaking, but he wouldn’t change this for anything. It was fun, and Jisung was nice, Donghyuck liked him a lot. They had forgotten their worries, even if it was for a short while.

He takes out his case and puts it in. The moment the badge fits inside the slot, it’s like he has an epiphany, looking at the completed set. 8 shiny badges. He looks to Mark with a bewildered expression, meeting his twinkling eyes.

“Hyuck,” he says, “we did it.”

There’s no big breath of relief, rush of adrenaline or bliss, but this feeling in Donghyuck’s head when he sees all their friends cheering loudly and hugging them is more than he could ever want. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt in his life. And when he sees Mark’s smile, his face bathed in the blue glow and round eyes glinting more beautiful than ever before, Donghyuck knows he’s right where he wants to be, and that he wants to stay [forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LV1Es22E0RI).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! MARINE TUBE MY FRIENDS!!!
> 
> A big thank you and credits to kibblz for helping me with the signing dialogue!! you rock and I love you, thank you so much!!!
> 
> Also, right as I click post, I will now update the last chapters with the reedited versions, so you can check them out in an hour or so! I literally can't believe how bad some of the writing had been!!! :D but now it should be better!! thanks guys!!! I love you all!! I have exams next week but I want to update before that, so I hope I see you guys soon!! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, this chapter absolutely killed me. sorry if it took a while, got busy with school, but it should be able to keep updating this in the following days! thank everybody for reading with me ;-; I really hope this chapter was OK. please tell me how you felt about it at the end! thank you so much!!

It’s stopped raining, but the sky’s never looked darker. Junmyeon remembers the last time there was a storm like this. He thought he’d forgotten. The X-Transceiver lies on the coffee table. He stares at it, as if waiting for a call. No ringing, no sound of rain, no Pokemon’s footfall. Nothing. He should be used to it by now.

He looks around the living room and walks to the glass cabinet. Junmyeon’s tired eyes float over the jewelry gathering dust, then fall to the small picture frames on the bottom shelf. He slides open the glass and picks the frame in the middle. A boy, a baby, a Pokemon. He stares at it for a long time, fingers brushing over the faded faces. He doesn’t remember the last time he looked at this picture.

“ _Now you’re not alone, don’t feel lonely anymore…_ ” he whispers to the emptiness, hold loosening on the frame. “ _Morning will come again…_ ”

A tear falls onto the glass. Junmyeon quickly wipes it with his sleeve and rubs his eyes. It hasn’t hurt in so long, why does it hurt now? His eyes move from the Pokemon to the baby. Something light suddenly touches the back of his head, a passing sensation, the feeling of a ghost.

He puts the frame back on the shelf and goes to get his X-Transceiver. He presses Baekhyun’s number on the screen and waits. But just as the call comes through, he sees a white flash of lightning from his window and freezes, his eyes quickly running around the room to check that the lights are on. A second later, there’s a sequence of knocks at his door, hurried but exact.

“Myeon?” Baekhyun’s voice calls from the device. Junmyeon holds it against his ear and rushes to open the door. Sicheng’s at the threshold, face pale and breathless, a hand clutching his chest.

“Baekhyun, text me where you are, I’ll call you back,” Junmyeon says, ending the call. “You shouldn’t be here.” When Sicheng doesn’t answer yet, closing his eyes and limping a little, Junmyeon looks at him in panic. “How… where did you come from? How much did you…”

“Opelucid,” Sicheng grits out, letting him usher him inside. The door closes and locks, then Junmyeon increases the settings on the lights to the max.

“That’s dangerous,” he reprimands. “You’re going to get sick like this...”

He helps him on the couch and fetches him water. When he comes back, Sicheng shows him a message under the name ‘V’ on his X-Transceiver. Junmyeon reads it carefully, and the dread slowly turns to horror.  


_Activation is a go. Black Tower at 12. Deployment in Unova has been set._  
_I think he’s onto us.  
_

  
“It’ll happen two days from now. The leaders are going to meet in Black City at the same time.”

“Stay here,” Junmyeon says sternly, “don’t go anywhere, then. You’ll be safe here.”

But Sicheng shakes his head. “No, listen. What if something happens? I can’t just stay here and do nothing. I need to help them—”

“Under no circumstances are you to go there,” he orders. “This isn’t negotiable. He can’t get his hands on them.”

Sicheng pauses, looking at him intently. There’s a moment of silence before he tells him: “You’ve really changed, you know.”

Junmyeon frowns, but before he can retort Sicheng goes on: “I was like you right now, two years ago. When the only thing I thought about was doing the correct thing. I had your sense of logic, you know, I thought what I did was justifiable and fair. I lied to my friends. And that almost cost them their lives. You remember. The correct thing isn’t always the right thing; I’ve learned from that. I don’t want to lie to them anymore. There are people I care about and people who care about me, and I’m not going to leave them alone.” He stands up and glances around the room, stopping at the glass cabinet. Junmyeon lowers his gaze and Sicheng sighs. “I’m fighting for my friends and my home. And my Pokemon. If you care about all that as much as us, then you’ll come with.”

“I am,” Junmyeon answers at once. “I am coming with you.”

He gets up and gestures him toward the door. Sicheng looks at him for a long time, feeling sorry but decided, then nods and walks back. Junmyeon follows him without a word, but stops at the entryway, staring back at the house. Empty. Sicheng touches his hand.

“Turn off the lights today,” he says.

Junmyeon moves his fingers to the switch on the wall and presses. The lights deactivate, shutting down the house. He turns away with Sicheng and they run out into the grove.

—

[Undella Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GTlTtnbnhY) is a small summer retreat on the region’s seashore and under Reversal Mountain. Like Humilau City the stormy weather has drowned all the vibrant colours of the hot season, leaving only murk and the residue ice. It’s been getting less cold since they left Opelucid City, but Donghyuck knows it won’t last once they cross through the mountain path.

It’s afternoon when they arrive in town. Jisung closes the Marine Tube, but unlike the rest of the League he hasn’t been summoned for the emergency measures due to his age. He tells them he was asked to stay put in Undella Town and help around until further notice, but now he seems preoccupied by their group’s situation, and offers them to help. “I’ve been to Black City before. I’ll come with you.”

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks. “The League’s strict on these things. I don’t want trouble for you.”

Jisung shrugs, a disgruntled look on his face. “Unova’s about freeze, that’s enough trouble for everyone. I won’t stay here when I know I could help.”

“We’ll stay together,” Chenle says. “We can make it together.” He shows him the shiny blue badge he’d given to each of them, and Jisung smiles, small and hopeful.

Just as they enter the walkway over the sand, Professor Minseok calls, informing them of a blockage on Route 14. “There’s a heavy mist right now there. That route’s on the mountains and there are streams, so it’s unsafe. You’re not going to get anywhere.”

“What do we do then?” Mark asks. “Do we stay in Undella?”

“It should clear by tomorrow, so it’s for the best. My two friends have a villa in Undella. I told them you were coming so they’ll be helping you, but they have to leave before tonight. You’re going to stay there until tomorrow. I’ll send you the address.”

“Will they be able to have us all?” Kun asks, glancing at their group to count. Donghyuck’s just as surprised sometimes when he sees how much they’ve grown in company.

“It’s a big villa,” he reassures. “You’ll have a comfortable stay. I’ll keep you updated on the Unova lockdown. Call me before you leave on Route 14 tomorrow.”

The professor sends them the address and they go to the easternmost part of town, on the biggest part of the beach. The villa is large and luxurious, too fancy for Donghyuck’s taste, but it puts him in good spirits to know they’ll be warm and comfortable for a night after the last painful days.

“This place looks so expensive,” Jaemin comments, looking around the grass and plants. “Who are the professor’s friends?”

They enter the frontway to the door, and Donghyuck notices Jungwoo suddenly stiffen. He doesn’t look scared, but nervous and surprised, like he’s just remembered something. He stops in front of the door first, the same way he did back at the strange house. When he doesn’t move, Donghyuck rings the bell, then pats his arm and gives him a worried look. ‘You OK?’

Jungwoo eyes him wearily and with some hesitation. The next second, the door unlocks and opens, revealing a short man with bright eyes. When he sees them, he starts back and smiles.

“Oh, you’re all here! Wow, are all of you Minnie’s folks?”

“Huh?” Mark raises his eyebrows and stares at him wide-eyed. Doyoung also freezes, looking furtively at Jisung, but the man doesn’t seem bothered, and his curved smile only grows.

“Oh, you’re his cousin, aren’t you? Mark? I remember you. My name’s [Jongdae](https://goo.gl/images/dhFNGd),” he says, glimpsing back at everyone else, “it’s nice to meet you all… well, I wish the circumstances would’ve been different.” Then his eyes land on Jungwoo and his expression softens.

“Hello,” Jungwoo says, toneless.

“Hello,” Jongdae answers. He looks back inside and lets out a small sigh before smiling back at them. “Well, come in then.”

Jungwoo steps in first, followed quickly by Yukhei. Jongdae exchanges a word with Doyoung and Jisung when they enter, then he takes everyone to the kitchen. It’s wide and spacious inside, and the warm lighting makes it look sunny. Donghyuck feels better right away, especially when he sees a second man in front of the stove, pulling out baked Lava Cookies and smiling sweetly to them in greeting. He’s tall and calm-looking, but Donghyuck’s eyes catch the silver chain around his neck and the thin stem piece hanging from the pendant.

“Everyone, this is Yixing,” Jongdae introduces them. “We stay together here in Undella during the spring and summer.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” [Yixing](https://goo.gl/images/QGPgGc) says. Jungwoo lowers his eyes and blushes a bit when he looks at him. “Have you all eaten? Here, have some. We’re going to make dinner.”

Kun offers to help while Jongdae has everyone else settle in the living room. Renjun seems charmed by the rich and warm change of scenery, and bites into the cookies with interest. Jaemin and Jeno look at him fondly, but also some sadness. They rest up until evening, preparing for the arrival in Black City. Johnny calls to let them know of the situation and warns them about an incoming storm tomorrow. Ten’s also with him, looking preoccupied, and he asks to speak with Doyoung. Johnny and him are kind of distraught to see Jisung amongst their group, but they give their support when Jongdae and Yixing talk with them.

“We’ve notified the gates. Meet us in front of the Pokemon Center at noon,” Ten says. “Be careful on the path.”

Mark calls his mother and Donghyuck tells her about the dream in the mountains. She’s surprised to hear about it and takes the call into Mark and his brother’s bedroom. “He always wanted to see Reversal Mountain,” she says, rummaging through a few boxes. There are some old colouring books she takes out. “He used to dream about living there with no one but Pokemon.”

Mark looks saddened and worried to see the room. “I remember. There was a big hidden forest we talked about when we played as kids…”

“Do you think he went there?” Yukhei asks.

Donghyuck takes out his X-Transceiver to see the map. Reversal Mountain spread out on the entire center east of Unova and there were forests surrounding them, but the route to Black City was far from clear-cut. They’d surely get lost if they tried to stray off and search, and it’d be even worse with the storm. He shows and tells this to Mark, making a concerned face.

“I think we’ll see when we get there,” Mark says quietly. “I promise I’ll call you, mom. Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.” She smiles weakly and he ends the call.

When dinner is done, it’s started to rain outside, and Yixing and Jongdae are preparing to leave. “We have to take care of damage and evacuations around Entralink now, but I left my number on the table, so you can call if there’s anything you need,” Jongdae tells them.

“Thank you for helping,” Doyoung says.

Yixing pats his shoulder in reassurance and nods to them. “Keep in touch with Minseok too.”

After they leave the house, Kun sets the dinner on the table and they eat while discussing what to do tomorrow. No one really has an appetite, but Donghyuck makes himself eat. He doesn’t know when they’ll be able to rest again, less have a proper meal together like this. It's strange when he thinks about it sometimes, how much things have changed. He feels fond and safe when he looks at each of them, to think his small adventure with Mark brought so many people together. And now they’re fighting for that adventure to live on.

Later in the evening, no one wants to go to sleep yet, so they stay in the living room. Chenle and Jisung play games together with their Pokemon, while Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno watch a movie on TV. The rest of them talk together, but it’s been a long time Donghyuck’s noticed that Jungwoo almost hasn’t spoken since they came in the house. Yukhei and Kun have been keeping an eye on him, and now that the atmosphere’s soothed, they’re trying to coax him out of the trance he’s been in since Opelucid City.

“Um, I heard about a new legendary Pokemon recently,” Kun says when the movie shows a [Cofagrigus](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cofagrigus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) casting a hex. “A… a Psychic and Ghost-type, I think. In a southwestern region.”

To Donghyuck’s relief, Jungwoo gives a small smile. He keeps his eyes on the TV screen while answering: “Yes, I’ve heard of it too. In the Alola region.”

“Are there other legendary Pokemon that are Ghost-type?” Yukhei asks.

Jungwoo smiles even more. “[Giratina](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giratina_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

“I like ghost Pokemon,” Chenle says, looking up at him with a bright smile. “They have a lot of cool powers.”

“Yeah. Haunter can vanish, right?” Mark asks him. “And, uh—reappear.”

There’s a small pause. Kun looks to Doyoung, while Doyoung and Yukhei turn their heads to Jungwoo. He keeps smiling.

“That’s right…” Then he raises his eyes and meets everyone’s expectant looks. “Sometimes… if a trainer is well-bonded with their Pokemon, they can learn the ways of their Pokemon’s powers.”

“Really?” Chenle says, surprised. “Oh, wait! Yeah, Psychic-type trainers can connect with their Pokemon’s psychokinetic abilities. They can even teleport with them!”

“Yes. It requires a lot of training though,” Doyoung explains, focusing closely on Jungwoo. “And a very deep bond with your Pokemon… It’s the same with Ghost-types.”

Kun furrows his brows. “Is… is that what Sicheng did back at the house? When he appeared?”

“Who’s Sicheng?” Renjun asks.

Mark and Yukhei also look to him, and the atmosphere suddenly changes. Doyoung gives a sigh and shifts up to talk to them better. “Well... he was the Nacrene City Gym leader two years ago, before they changed the sites. But there was more than that.”

“Sicheng’s the one who sent me to Junmyeon’s house after I got out of Plasma,” Yukhei recites. “How does he know them?”

“Two years ago, when I was still in Plasma and things had just started around the region, Sicheng was working in secret to bring down Plasma,” Doyoung reveals.

Donghyuck widens his eyes in shock. ‘He know before? He work fight Plasma alone?’

“That’s right,” he replies. “He wasn’t alone, though. Sicheng tried to form an alliance in the League to find a way to stop them before it was too late. He eventually made his way into Plasma as well, that’s when we met. He knew there were people like us who wanted nothing to do with them, so he offered for us to help each other.”

“Is that... how he knew about me?” Yukhei asks.

“Yes, he found his way around, as discreetly as he could. But lots of things are out of our control, the Lord’s unpredictable, you see. He did what he could to save you, with what help he had.”

“Wow,” Mark mutters, furrowing his brows, “that... that must’ve been a lot for him. He’d been with my brother too during that summer. Do you think they knew?”

“I’m unsure, but I know it was difficult for him to keep control of things,” Doyoung tells him. “However, like Chenle mentioned, he had a strong bond with a Pokemon of his, [Shedinja](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shedinja_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). He’s able to use a substitution of a powerful Ghost-type move called [Phantom Force](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Phantom_Force_\(move\)) to travel from one place to another, in the blink of an eye.”

“What? That’s insane,” Mark gasps, exchanging an awed look with Donghyuck and the others. “Like teleportation?”

Doyoung nods, then his eyes trail back to Jungwoo, becoming serious. Yukhei catches it and he quickly redirects the subject. “I—I remember there were three people in Plasma who had those abilities too.”

“Yes,” he says. “They’re the Lord’s closest servants. The Shadow Triad.”

“The Shadow Triad?” Renjun suddenly exclaims. Everyone looks to him in surprise.

“Yeah, they’re the one who brought me to Sicheng, actually,” Yukhei says. “What...what's wrong?”

Renjun swallows and lowers his eyes. “I… My brother’s one of them.”

“You have a brother?” Jeno asks, shocked.

“You know them?” Doyoung shifts closer to him, alarmed. “Renjun, he’s one of the members?”

He nods dejectedly. “I… It’s just… I haven’t talked to him in so long. The Lord didn’t let us see each other. I don’t even remember when’s the last time I saw him.” He lowers his voice and turns away: “I... I don’t even know if he remembers me…”

“Hey...” Jaemin whispers, wrapping an arm around him. Jeno takes his hand and they look at each other in worry.

“H—hold on,” Jisung interrupts shyly. “Uh… If Yukhei says that the Shadow Triad brought him to Sicheng, and Sicheng was working to bring Plasma down… Does that—does that mean those three people are working against Plasma too?”

Everyone stops. Donghyuck rubs his face with his hands as he tries to process everything. There’s too much going on for him to think. Outside, the thunder echoes and the wind rises, hitting the villa’s walls. He wishes it would be calm, if only for one more night.

“You might be right,” Doyoung finally says, sighing. “I… I think it’s best we rest for the night. We have a long way ahead of us tomorrow.”

Donghyuck nods, then signs to Renjun: ‘Don’t worry. We help you find him. You him together.’

Renjun smiles weakly. “Thank you.”

They split into groups for the night. There are three master bedrooms on the second floors, each with beds big enough to fit more than four people. Kun takes Chenle and Jisung in one, Doyoung stays with his brother, Jaemin and Renjun, and leaving Donghyuck with Mark, Yukhei and Jungwoo. Donghyuck washes up quickly and lies down in the middle of the bed. Jungwoo comes to his right wearing a solemn face, but now it’s kinder and more relaxed. Donghyuck stiffens a little when Mark climbs at his left and turns off the lights. Yukhei finally settles on the far right, next to Jungwoo, and he puts his X-Transceiver with the alarm on the nightstand.

It’s silent in the darkened room for some time, without the slightest sound of movement, only the angry storm echoing outside. There’s some tension in the air, and Donghyuck’s stomach has a knot that won’t loosen. He’s about to turn around when Jungwoo suddenly starts speaking.

“I can do that too.”

Yukhei shifts on his side and Mark lets out a small noise. “Do what?”

“The… the vanishing thing,” Yukhei whispers. “It’s what you did in Opelucid, right? When… when the boats came…”

Jungwoo doesn’t answer out loud. Donghyuck breathes out, turns to his side, then circles his arms around his chest. Jungwoo stiffens in surprise, but loosens up right after. Donghyuck presses his head against his back and squeezes him lightly. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Jungwoo finds his voice again.

“I lived with Junmyeon in Floccesy when I was little. Junmyeon was very good with Pokemon. He had an [Azumarill](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Azumarill_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) he loved very much.”

Donghyuck’s hold tenses around him. It’s nothing painful yet, but his tone tells everything. Jungwoo talks like it’s the last time he’ll be able to. _Slowly_ , softly, but each word like a weight on his tongue, like a step he takes forward, no looking back. It's a heavy sound. “Junmyeon was very good with Pokemon, but he had difficulty approaching people. So he battled them instead. He became a trainer so he could continue to make bonds with Pokemon, and the rest was secondary. That’s the kind of person he thought he could be.”

“He was a good trainer?” Mark asks.

“He’s very good,” he replies sincerely, “he always did his best to take care of me because our parents were always working. He used to be passionate. He was dedicated. He was courageous.”

When he doesn't go on, Yukhei asks him: “But… you…”

Jungwoo stays quiet for a moment, then he closes his eyes. “Junmyeon… he’s very protective of his Pokemon, and of me. We didn’t play with the other children, so I would sneak out at night to go play with the Pokemon in the forest. That’s when I met my Ghastly. He always played with me…”

Donghyuck hears him smile. He imagines the little forest next to Floccesy Town, Jungwoo running in the night with his Ghost Pokemon. Then he remembers his fond expression back in the strange house, Haunter playing with Chenle, and imagines what it would’ve been, to be lonely like that.

“At the end of a summer, I wanted to bring him back one night to show Junmyeon. I wanted to show him my first Pokemon. I was so excited…”

He goes silent again, slipping back into his memories, and Donghyuck touches his hand in encouragement. Jungwoo takes a deep breath and continues: “Azumarill fell ill. That night when I came back to surprise him, the Pokemon passed away.”

He curls up slightly, burying his head further into the pillows. Yukhei wraps an arm around him and Donghyuck hears him sniffle. His heart aches at his words, and he thinks back to Celestial Tower.

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispers to him.

“I remember that night like a nightmare,” Jungwoo goes on, voice hoarse and muffled. “It was raining and there was lightning... I walked in the garden and Junmyeon was crying over the dirt. He looked up when I walked in front of him. Ghastly was floating above my head. I think something happened when he saw me.”

Lightning flashes outside, breaking through the window and into the room. Donghyuck sees their shadows for a fleeting second on the wall. Another rumbling noise follows. Donghyuck lets out a heavy breath and presses closer, feeling the fabric of Jungwoo’s shirt on his cheek, the warmth of his body against him. He listens to him talk, catches his every shift in tone, in movement. Jungwoo’s never been more alive.

“I know what he felt afterwards,” he says. “He felt like he had been a bad trainer. That he didn’t take care of his Pokemon good enough. That he wasn’t careful enough. That he didn’t love enough... So he became very… closed-off. A little vulnerable, to be truthful. He’s overly careful. His battling became fragile, like the rest of him.” He turns around to lie on his back and stares at the ceiling. Though Donghyuck can’t make out much, he can see the tears in his eyes. “Junmyeon wanted me to be a trainer like him… Or at least like one he wanted to be. One he thought he needed. He said I was a natural trainer. Battle-born instincts. I was supposed to be a Gym leader.”

“Really?” Mark says, surprised. “In Unova?”

He nods. “Junmyeon made me train with Ghost-type experts. I trained alongside Kai and Sicheng, actually. I was strong. I learned quickly.”

But there’s something that’s preoccupying Donghyuck about that, so he decides to put his hand on his chest, and pinches his two fingers together. ‘Like.’

When Jungwoo breathes in shakily, Donghyuck remembers their conversation back on the cruise, and knows this is the thing that he’s kept in him for so long.

“I hated it,” Jungwoo says, finally, his voice completely broken. “I hated it so much. I didn’t care if I was good. It wasn’t that I was scared of seeing my Pokemon hurt others or get hurt, I just hated it because my brother always made me do more. Like… like there was something he needed me to do in his place. And I hated that I was good at it. That I knew I could do more, that I could do everything. People are scared of ghost Pokemon. They were scared of me. Sometimes I felt like a ghost too. A _monster_.”

“You’re not a monster,” Yukhei immediately responds, shifting closer. “You’re not a ghost either.”

“That’s not how Junmyeon looked at me,” he answers in a whisper, shaking. “He... he always looked at me that way… Even that night when I came back in the garden with Ghastly, he looked at me like I was a monster… I just wanted to be normal.”

“No—hey, he’s wrong,” Mark says, scooting closer to them. Donghyuck squeezes Jungwoo’s hand in agreement. “Don’t think that. You know you’re not what others make you to be. I mean, your brother probably didn’t mean to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean how he treated you was right.”

Jungwoo sniffles and wipes his face. Donghyuck feels awful seeing him like this, being overcome and pouring his heart out. There’s so much pain in his voice. He rubs his shoulder smoothly, trying not to cry himself. Jungwoo nods a few times, calming his breathing, before he clears his throat and stutters: “Um… I… I want to tell you guys something…”

Yukhei strokes his hair gently. “What is it?”

“Junmyeon…” Then Jungwoo interrupts himself, eyes moving to Donghyuck and Mark, and his expression turns a bit awkward. He shakes his head. “Um. One day during training with them, I… I almost killed Kai’s Pokemon…”

“Hey...” Mark comforts him. “I—we know you’d never mean it.”

“It was an accident. I lost control,” he says slowly, empty eyes fixed above him. “I removed myself from training immediately. I couldn’t do it anymore… Junmyeon didn’t object at all. He looked even guilty, and scared. I didn’t blame him. I was scared of myself too.”

“Please don’t be,” Yukhei tells him. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your Pokemon’s fault either. Haunter knows how you feel. He wants you to know too.”

Jungwoo swallows and nods again, understanding. “I know. I… Thank you… We… we moved to Pledge Grove two years ago. He worked on his projects, I studied a bit and helped. But he was still like that. I talked to his friends more than him. Nothing really changed... Well, until you all came along.”

He offers them a smile for that, and Donghyuck squeezes him back in acknowledgement. He remembers the first time they met back in the forest, that warm sunny morning, and this long journey that came from it. _And now we’re here._ It feels like it’s been forever. Yukhei smiles back and rests his head against Jungwoo’s. “That was an amazing day.” 

“It was,” Jungwoo answers, sounding happy. “I don’t remember feeling so much excitement in one day, or meeting so many new people. I’d always wanted to go on an adventure with my Pokemon… Junmyeon still wanted me to be a trainer, though, it’s probably why he gave me Dratini. I decided to leave with you to try and get away from it all. I wasn’t going to become a trainer, but I wanted to travel with my Pokemon and make friends.”

“And you did it,” Mark says. “We’ve come really far since that day. I can’t believe it sometimes. You’re happy to be on an adventure with us, right?”

“I am,” he replies at once, “I really am, more than anything. But I never thought things would end up being this way. Plasma and all. I… I didn’t think I’d have to battle again.” He pauses and lowers his voice. “I didn’t think I’d have to use that power again. I’m… I’m always scared something will happen. That I’ll lose control.”

And as he finally understands, Donghyuck thinks back to the port in Virbank, that terrifying picture of Jungwoo in front of the storm, Haunter hovering over his head with that wide smile of his. Maybe it’s how Jungwoo still sees himself too, and Donghyuck wishes he wouldn’t. He wonders what happened in Opelucid for him to shut down like that.

“I… I think it’s not a bad thing,” Mark suddenly says. “I mean—I know it hurts. But I think it’s better than to keep it bottled up inside you like that. There’s no use in repressing your feelings. It’s as bad as forcing them. I think you’d just end up hurting yourself more.”

Donghyuck nods, feeling enamored of how sensible Mark’s being. But it suddenly calls to mind something in his memory, the one of his brother’s in the dreams. When the trainer and the king were in Mistralton City and he had realized something. _Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist._ Why does he think of this now?

Jungwoo hums in agreement, then pats Donghyuck’s arm. He looks at him intently, Donghyuck can’t see much, but he can feel that it's intense. “Mark is right, and I want you to understand something. Kindness and empathy are important, and what Junmyeon’s asked of you for his task is genuine.” He gives a very strained smile. “However... there’s more to Pokemon than just that. In life there’s force. There’s struggle. Pokemon are like that in the wild, and it’s just the way nature is. There’s harshness and cruelty, and it’s as real as the rest. Force and heart aren’t opposites. I learned that from my Pokemon. And I want you to remember that.”

Donghyuck nods attentively, though he’s a little uncertain of what he means. He shifts back and raises his three fingers in the sign on the man’s chest. Jungwoo smiles softer this time, grateful and affectionate, and gently bumps their heads together. “I love you too. Thank you for listening. Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you, man,” Mark says. “I mean... I know it must’ve been hard. We’re always here for you.”

“Yeah, please don’t be afraid anymore,” Yukhei whispers, clutching his hand. “We’ll get through this together. I promise.”

“Thank you, and me too,” he replies, looking longingly at him. “Let’s… let’s go to sleep now. The world is still going.”

Donghyuck removes his arms and lets himself sink into the bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep in a few moments, listening to the soft breathing surrounding him, the warmth of Mark’s body pressed against his, and the fading sound of thunder in the night. He dreams, but it’s not any trainer’s memories. He’s walking down a glimmering beach at sunset with his Pokemon. There are bubbles in the air and the sea is shimmering brightly. Over the crags, his friends are picnicking in the tall grass and playing with Pokemon. A splash of water hits him from his left. He turns to see Mark, grinning and waving at him. Donghyuck runs after him into the water, where Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung are, swimming towards the sun in the horizon.

Yukhei wakes up first in the morning, and he almost jolts when he realizes how close his head is pressed against Jungwoo’s, whose eyes are fluttering open. Yukhei’s arm is around his waist. Their chests are almost touching. Jungwoo opens his eyes and takes a few seconds to focus. When he sees Yukhei’s nervous face, he blinks once and stares at him. Yukhei shakily rubs a circle on his back, and when Jungwoo doesn’t react, he swallows his heart down his stomach, and leans forward. Jungwoo immediately inches backward. Surprise crosses his face. Yukhei stops, freezes completely, then instantly pulls back until he’s stumbling out of bed.

“Yukhei—” Jungwoo whispers, but Yukhei mutters a small apology before staggering toward the bathroom, his head hung low. He closes the door and Jungwoo sits up, burying his face in his hands and breathing out in frustration. When he hears the shower turning on, he looks down to Donghyuck and Mark at his side, heads touching and arms holding onto each other tightly, perfectly, like a sculpture captured under the blankets, not a part misplaced.

—

[Route 14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51mu_hlbQ-A) is a road covered in mist from waterfalls and passing through Reversal Mountain. They begin trekking it at morning, crossing the first block of bridges before midday. Kun’s packed lunches for everyone, so they eat at the last gate before going further. It’s past that block where the path becomes rocky.

“We have to go on the low mountain ledges,” Jisung tells them, pointing to the messy trail ahead. They’re in the heart of the forest, tall grass, oak trees and clear swamps surrounding them. There aren’t a lot of Pokemon coming out, to Donghyuck’s dismay. Even if it’s stopped raining and the mist has mostly cleared, it’s only gotten colder since they left Undella Town.

He stays close to Mark, who looks furtively around every now and then, trying to find something out of place. They’re all on the lookout for anything odd, but haven’t come to an agreement on what to do; Black City was their priority. But Mark looks beyond stressed, desperate at the thought that he could see his brother again. Donghyuck wants to find him, and he also wants to calm Doyoung down, who looks just as sick with fright. He and Kun walk ahead, looking out for anything on their path. Yukhei’s been staying behind with the others, more glum than Donghyuck’s ever seen him, and it’s worrying. Jungwoo and him have been trying to catch other’s eyes, but each time Yukhei shies away, turning back to talk to Mark and Donghyuck. They’d been heart to heart last night, he doesn’t understand what’s happened.

After a few hours on the path, it’s starting to feel like they’re going in circles. Donghyuck’s legs hurt and he’s a little dizzy from the air. They’ve arrived on a path at the edge of the forest that’s between another patch of trees sprouting against the mountain range. It looks like the leaves and grass are multiplying by the step.

“There’s so many trees here,” Jeno says, glancing around.

Donghyuck eyes the leaves and vines spreading across the trees on his right, when he suddenly remembers something. The Mistralton Cave over the stream. He stops in his steps and stares fixedly at the dense foliage. Mark and the others notice him, and look to the side of the path as well.

“Hyuck?” Mark comes over to him and touches the vines. There’s too many to pull apart.

Donghyuck looks to each of his friends, then his eyes land on Kun. They gather around Donghyuck and Kun looks at him worriedly. “What is it?”

Donghyuck draws a square with his fingers. Then he takes out his Pokedex, Togepi’s ball and sends it out. He looks back to Kun and shows him the move page on the screen: _Secret Power_.

“What is that? The TM?” Mark asks, alarmed.

Kun’s eyes widen when he understands. He gestures them backward with his hands. “Give me some space.” Then he takes out a Pokeball and presses on the capsule. The red light that spins in front of him on the grass grows into an enormous Pokemon, a Torterra whose round head he leans down to cradle. It grunts softly, nudging its trainer. Kun rummages through his bag until he finds the TM Taeil had given him. He flips out the disk and shows it to Donghyuck, nodding. Then he brings it above Torterra’s head and snaps it in half. A glimmering light spills out from the disk, enveloping the Pokemon’s head and spreading across its big body.

“What… what are you going to do?” Doyoung asks, watching the scene with caution.

Donghyuck raises his hand, makes a spreading motion and pulls his fingers down. He points the foliage to Togepi and repeats the gesture. The Pokemon’s trills and its eyes glow blue. The leaves and vines are filled with the light and start stirring. Togepi wriggles, the foliage struggling, then Kun steps forward and motions Torterra towards it. “Secret Power.”

Torterra’s eyes turn blue, then the light on the leaves increase and they immediately drag apart, revealing layers and layers of darker vines and plants that unravel together. Mark gasps when he catches sight of the narrow path at the end, a small grotto that exits onto an open space on the other side. He looks at Donghyuck, then runs inside the path.

“Mark!” Jungwoo calls. They hurry after him, Kun putting his Torterra back and keeping the passage open until they all cross onto the other side. Donghyuck follows Mark to the foot of the mountain range. He’s running ahead when a powerful sound erupts in the distance, making them halt. The next second, an immense white Pokemon shoots up in the distance, speeding through the foggy sky before plunging back down and disappearing under the sea of trees. Another Pokemon, sturdier and black, chases after it, passing in a dark blue blur with a droning noise.

Chenle gasps, then Mark freezes and his eyes go wide. He bolts up the path to the mountain without a word. Donghyuck squeezes Togepi and quickly runs after him, his heart beating like crazy. The slope climbs up to a thicket that’s at the bottom of a small cliff. Donghyuck falters when he recognizes the area underneath, a hollow full of trees and the ocean in the horizon. It’s the place from the dream. He looks up.

There are two men and a small Pokemon on the edge of the cliff. Mark’s head is raised, his hands are in fists, and his body is braced as he stares up at them. The entire world comes to a stop. He breathes in and screams with all his voice toward the sky:

“ _Taeyong!_ ”

It echoes inside the forest. The two men turn their heads down the cliff toward the sound. One of them, with auburn hair, locks eyes with Mark, and Donghyuck witnesses the most terror-stricken expression he’s ever seen on a face. In a second, he runs down the cliff, slipping past the other man who tries to grab his arm. Donghyuck recognizes his face; it’s the king.

Then the world comes crashing down. Donghyuck and Mark run up the path while the trainer sprints down. They've never run faster, and time has never felt slower. Donghyuck stops when he hears the Pokemon’s screeches echo over the range again, and he watches the two people race toward each other. They collide like an attack. Mark slams into his brother who catches him, falls to his knees and collapses onto his back.

Donghyuck pulls Togepi against him and puts a hand over his mouth. There’s an emotion rising in his throat, and he doesn’t know why he feels so sick all of a sudden. He always thought their reunion would be something blissful, that Mark would be happy, but for some reason his heart is so heavy, and there’s fear somewhere amongst his muddled thoughts.

He hears the rest of the group come behind him, stopping when they see the scene. Mark’s crying like Donghyuck’s never heard him cry before, sobbing into his brother’s neck. The man lifts them up until they’re sitting on their knees, but Mark only tightens his grip when he tries to move back. “No!” His brother shakes up and rubs his back and head, desperate to see his face.

On the cliff, the king hurries down, eyes floating over their group. The small Pokemon floats behind him. Donghyuck casts a panicked look to Doyoung, who’s watching him without emotion. No one dares to move. It’s a few agonizing minutes before Mark finally draws away, arms still around his brother’s neck. The trainer cradles his cheek with his hand, touching it repeatedly like he can't believe it, and he smiles brokenly as he mouths his name. ‘Mark, Mark…’

Then his eyes move to Donghyuck behind him, and everyone else. Mark hiccups and turns around, eyes red and face dusty. “Guys—this is—this is my brother. Taeyong...”

[Taeyong](https://goo.gl/images/bUPbRo) looks at them each, his round eyes glinting beautifully. Donghyuck’s never seen someone with so much emotion on their face. He's not exactly like in the pictures of his X-Transceiver. Taeyong looks back to Mark and kisses his eyes and nose, sighing happily through his tears. His hands are still trembling, holding Mark’s shoulders, so he mouths something instead. ‘You’re here…’

Then Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand and tugs him forward. “Taeyong—Taeyong, this is Donghyuck. He—he’s the one who helped me find you. He...” He blurts out everything, about Munna and the dreams, voice shaky and words garbled. Donghyuck doesn’t know if Taeyong’s following all of it, but he nods along, continuing to stroke his brother’s cheek, looking at him worryingly. Donghyuck glances back at the path. The king’s approaching them slowly, holding Doyoung’s unmoving gaze.

“Oh my god, I—I gotta call mom—!” Mark gasps, pulling away to take out his X-Transceiver. But Taeyong suddenly panics, grabbing his wrists and shaking his head. Mark startles back. “Wh—what?”

The king steps into their group, stopping right in front of them. The Pokemon hiding behind him is a [Hoppip](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoppip_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), its leaves spinning slowly on its pink head. Donghyuck watches him, he’s just like in the dreams, the same face and expression, only this time it’s for real. This time, Donghyuck’s not the trainer anymore. They found each other, but now everything Mark’s been harboring since the beginning rises back to the surface, and it spills out like poison.

“Taeyong, I—I gotta call mom, she’s been so worried, I—it’s been two years!” Mark exclaims, standing up. Taeyong jumps to his feet and keeps shaking his head. He looks at them all, and his face is suddenly terrified. Donghyuck makes to approach him but Mark starts shouting: “What do you mean, _no?!_ I—do you know how much she’s missed you? How much _I’ve_ missed you? Where have you been all this time—why are you here!”

“Stop,” the king interrupts. “It—it’s not his fault. I—I’m the one who’s kept him here.”

Mark looks to him in shock, rage twisting his expression. “ _What?_ ”

“My name is [Jaehyun](https://goo.gl/images/DdD6Q3),” he says. “I’m—”

“I know who you are!” Mark screams and pushes him back. Taeyong tries to grab him but Mark’s more forceful. “I know who the fuck you are! You’re the king of Plasma! You’re the one responsible for all of this! I know what you did, you—” He glances back at Doyoung and lets out an angry noise. Taeyong shakes his arm and makes to sign something, but both Mark and Jaehyun ignore him—Donghyuck scowls.

“What I was isn’t of matter anymore,” Jaehyun declares. “I’m not who I was before. I’m—”

“I don’t fucking care who you are!” Mark spits at him. “You fucking took my brother away from me! You have any idea what my mom and me went through for the past two years? Your fucking Plasma goons ambushed us! You did this to us!”

“Mark,” Yukhei calls.

“ _No!_ ” he shouts back at him, still ignoring Taeyong’s slapping his arm and hissing. Hoppip floats back and Togepi hides its head in Donghyuck’s neck. He’s about to step in but Mark turns back to Jaehyun. “No! I’ve had enough! I’m not letting you hurt us anymore! I’m not letting you hurt _Doyoung_ anymore! I—I’ve been looking for my brother for two years, you think you can just pretend everything’s OK? That you can hide him here so he can be your fucking boyfriend?”

Jaehyun freezes and raises his voice. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“He’s not?”

‘I’m not?’

Everyone stops. Taeyong stares at Jaehyun with a seething expression. Jaehyun’s face falls and he reaches for his hand. “No—wait—”

“Don’t touch him!” Mark yells. Taeyong shoves both of them away and hisses at Jaehyun.

‘You don’t love me!’

Jaehyun looks at him frightfully. “Taeyong—!”

‘No! _No!_ ’ Taeyong stomps on the ground and moves his hands viciously. ‘You don’t love me! You—you love what—I give you what? _Freedom_.’

He tears his fists apart and throws them down, then growls out loud in his direction before pushing past him and sprinting back up the cliff. When both Mark and Jaehyun turn to follow him, Donghyuck finally intercepts them, jumping in their way and making the most menacing face he can manage, glaring and baring his teeth. He waves at Mark and shakes his head furiously. Then he points to Doyoung. Without waiting for an answer, Donghyuck turns around and runs after Taeyong as fast as he can. He can’t believe this. Everything’s a disaster.

Back on the ground, Mark watches them race up the cliff. Leaving him again. He turns back to Jaehyun and breaks down. “You ruined everything!” The end of his scream ends in a harsh cough, then he turns around and bolts into the thicket. Kun, Jungwoo and Yukhei call his name and immediately run after him, Chenle and Jisung exchanging a glance before following hurriedly.

When they disappear into the trees, Jaehyun finally turns to face Doyoung in the middle of the path. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun stand behind him, looking over his shoulders. It feels like he's staring in a mirror. Doyoung doesn’t remember what he was supposed to say. He’d recited this a million times when he was alone, the things he would say if they would meet one day again. He’d made up long speeches, apologies, curses and pleas, in the loneliest pieces of the night he’d pretend to talk to him, but now that the moment’s come, he has no words and even less of a voice. Maybe he should show Jaehyun a few signs instead as well.

He unclasps the necklace and takes it off, holding it by the planet, then slowly extends it toward him. Jaehyun’s eyes are the same as the day he gave it to him, when he promised he’d come back. They’re the things that haven’t changed, the tender look in them, the broken look in them. The rest is history. Jaehyun endures the gaze for another moment, before he sinks to his knees and buries his face in his hands. Hoppip floats over his head, cooing mixing with his cries. Doyoung freezes in shock. _Why?_ Why does it hurt? They’re children all over again. But then he feels Jeno stiffen behind him and step forward. Doyoung puts his arm out, backing him away, and Jeno shrugs him off. “He—!”

Doyoung gives him a stern look. Renjun grabs Jeno back and takes his hand. Doyoung turns back to Jaehyun and, against all his resolve, crouches down and wraps his arms around his shoulders. It burns at first, like the first taste of heat, something scalding on his tongue, but he swallows it along with whatever is left of his heart. He never thought they’d touch each other again.

“I’m so sorry,” Jaehyun chokes out, and tries to shift away. “This—this is all my fault.”

Doyoung lets him slip away from him. He doesn’t want to say anything, not even his name, so he keeps looking at him blankly. Jaehyun’s teary-eyed face always makes him lose his nerves. _Why?_

“What… what happened,” Jaehyun asks, breathless, glancing at them all. “What happened? Why have you come…”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Jeno says. They look to him as he steps behind his brother. Renjun and Jaemin stand at his sides, watching the scene closely. Doyoung lowers his eyes, and he drops the necklace on the dirt.

Inside the thicket, Kun pats Mark’s back as he coughs violently into the nearby bush. He hiccups and falls back against a boulder. Jungwoo shushes him while Jisung takes out his water bottle and offers it.

“Mark, you got to calm down,” Jungwoo whispers.

“I thought he was _dead_ ,” Mark cries, “I wanna throw up. I wanna fight him.”

“Mark, come on,” Yukhei says, giving him the water. “It’s gonna be OK.”

Mark gulps down the water, wipes his eyes and clears his throat a few times. Kun caresses his head and sighs. “Mark, it’s not fair what happened to you, or your brother. None of you deserve this. But... don’t you think Taeyong has his say in it?”

He sniffles and nods weakly. “I—I know. I’m sorry. I got really carried away there, it’s just—” He takes a deep breath and growls. “Fuck, I don’t even know. I just want to hate someone for this. Someone needs to pay.”

“They will,” Jungwoo tells him. “They will…”

They sit in silence for a moment, listening for the Pokemon’s cries inside the range. He doesn't believe it. Two years for a few seconds of screaming and tears, Reshiram and Zekrom coming forth on the uproar. He couldn't even talk to him about his adventure, his friends, his Pokemon. He couldn't even talk to him. He's failed everything he was supposed to do.

Then suddenly Yukhei speaks up: “It’s… it’s not his fault.”

Mark gives him a questioning look. “What? J… Jaehyun?”

“Um—yeah,” he says, looking sorrowful, and guilty. “Remember what Doyoung told us? That he loved Pokemon more than anything else, that he lived for ideals. He wanted good in the world and he—he wanted freedom. I remember that when I was with him in Plasma, those years ago...” He shuffles closer and leans against him, sighing. “Look, I… I told you how I felt when I realized that the Lord was using me. Hurting me and my Pokemon. What—what do you think could’ve happened to him?”

Mark stares at him grimly. He feels angry, but it's strange now. He’d spent so long thinking he could hate the king, blame him for everything. He'd spent nights dreaming of his brother's face, what he looked like now, and now that he's here, now that he's seen both their faces, he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

“Two years,” he whispers, “and I can’t even talk to him now…”

Jungwoo wraps an arm around his shoulder and helps him up, taking them back under the cliff. Up the path, Donghyuck forces himself to keep climbing, his legs burning painfully with each step. He enters through a dense patch of trees, then finally exits on the rocky path. It slides past the right side of a small cave. He crosses it and walks onto the cliff. The view takes his breath away, wide sky, forest and mountain range spreading all around him. He can see the water and bluffs in the horizon. It’s exactly like it was in the dream, only without the sunlight and blooms in spring.

Taeyong sits at the edge of the cliff. Donghyuck holds Togepi close and walks toward him. He feels nervous to be approaching him, the legendary trainer he’d heard about so much, and to finally be outside of his body is an even stranger experience entirely. Taeyong doesn’t move, gazing into the distance. Donghyuck sits beside him and glances to where he’s looking over the sea, a small outline of land fading within the skyline. There are two Pokemon flying above it, chasing each other.

‘Home,’ Taeyong says, looking back to Donghyuck. There are tears in his eyes and he looks so tired. He waits a moment before frowning a little. ‘Who are you?’

This is it. Donghyuck takes a deep breath and tells him everything from the beginning, one more time, their journey across Unova and everyone they met, and then he tells him about Plasma in Black City tomorrow as well. Taeyong watches him attentively, nodding in understanding and worry. He smiles a little each time Togepi chimes in. Donghyuck lets him hold his Pokemon, feeling fond when he sees Togepi trilling happily and playing with Taeyong, who becomes more comfortable. It's different for Donghyuck to feel like he's already acquainted with him, because of the dreams.

‘Strange for you, I’m in your head,’ Taeyong tells him. He lowers his eyes. ‘I’m sorry you see that…’

Donghyuck shakes his head. ‘Munna call me help you. She scared for you. I understand now.’

‘Search me you?’ Taeyong asks. ‘Mark…’

‘We adventure start summer,’ Donghyuck answers. ‘Message April, you send him. You ask him help you?’

Taeyong’s unresponsive for a few seconds, blinking at him, then he remembers. When he does, he laughs a little, but it’s a miserable laugh with an awful and broken smile. Donghyuck remembers the cracked screen, the pictures, the anger. Taeyong shakes his head, but he urges him on: ‘Your brother think you hurt! He worry and scared. What happened?’

Taeyong looks back to the horizon, a wistful expression over his face. The icy wind courses through the range, stirring the forest and blowing past them. It seems to lift something from him, and he meets Donghyuck’s eyes with some shyness.

‘Before, I’m lonely,’ he starts, and this Donghyuck knows. ‘I leave my home, adventure with Pokemon. I think everything will change. I make friends, I meet Pokemon. I meet…” He sighs and tilts his head toward the ground’s direction. ‘Not… his fault. Plasma hurt him, he believe wrong, before, he don’t understand I say he wrong about Pokemon, about world. But we change after. We travel together. We change.’

Donghyuck nods slowly, imagining the journey with the pieces of the dreams left in his head. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness, of hopelessness. Nothing goes right in the world. But then he thinks of his friends, Yuta and Johnny, Ten and Sicheng, and Jaehyun now. And Mark. Donghyuck didn't live Taeyong's life, but he caught a glimpse of his pain, his sorrows, his joys. He was happy, at some point.

‘We… before, I believe… I really believe we love each other,’ Taeyong says, gaze unfocused. ‘We not lonely together... And I realize reason I love him why? Because we not lonely together. Understand you? I’m not well, I don’t want feel lonely, I want feel happy. So I love him.’

It’s very honest, the raw emotion on his face, but even if Donghyuck understands, it also sounds like Taeyong’s trying to convince himself of what he’s saying. Donghyuck doesn’t know their full story, but from what he’s felt in the dreams and what Taeyong’s telling him now, it looks more like he’s desperate to give a sense to all this.

‘And he want freedom,’ he goes on. ‘He want leave Plasma. He want leave everything, he want disappear from world.’ He looks down. ‘Like me.’

Donghyuck reaches for his hand and shakes his head again. He wants to talk, but he lets Taeyong finish first: ‘Two year-past, we escape Plasma and hide here. Disappear from world. But time pass, I become less happy... We change again. I… miss… my family… Friends…”

Then he mouths something and scrunches up his face. ‘What’s wrong with me,’ Donghyuck reads. And before he can interject, Taeyong points to the sky and his Pokemon ahead. ‘One day I have… idea.’ His expression brightens a little, becoming hopeful. “Many bad in world. I can’t fight alone. I don’t want feel alone. I think what? Team! Meet and join people everywhere, trainer, Pokemon. Everyone. We form team, we help people, protect Unova. Understand you?’

Donghyuck nods, imagining it, the scope of a project that ambitious. ‘Like Plasma, but good?’

Taeyong smiles and nods plentifully. He looks really excited. ‘Connect with people around world. We meet friends and Pokemon. We help each other.’

‘Good idea... I like.’

Taeyong gives a contented sigh and stares at Donghyuck admiringly. He inches closer and gives him Togepi back. ‘I ask Mark help me.’ Donghyuck lowers his eyes when he remembers the rest of that memory. He wishes he could have felt that side of Taeyong more than all the hurt in his dreams. That side of love and hope for the world, the good that there was in all this. Togepi looks up at him now and Donghyuck’s never felt more love for his Pokemon. He caresses its crown. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You good trainer,’ Taeyong replies. ‘Thank you come with Mark. Thank you care for him.’

‘He miss you,’ Donghyuck says. Togepi wriggles and digs its head into his chest. ‘He love you, you know? He need you now.’

Taeyong nods. ‘Me too,’ he mouths. ‘I regret.’

‘Don’t think more,’ he tells him. ‘No more. Talk with Mark. Talk with Jaehyun. You need…’ _You need to let go_. ‘You need talk together.’

Though Taeyong’s eyes are sad, he nods. ‘Thank you.’ Donghyuck makes to ask about them, when Togepi suddenly pipes up and kicks him in the stomach. He startles and makes an upset face, then widens his eyes when he sees the Pokemon glowing in his arms. Taeyong gasps and they lean back to see the shape grow, becoming longer, and two small wings sprout from its back.

‘[Togetic](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togetic_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!’ Taeyong signs, eyes glinting excitedly. The Pokemon reappears and chirps in glee, fluttering its white wings. Heart thumping, Donghyuck's momentarily frozen in shock. Then he lets out a loud breath, squeezes Togetic and plants kisses over its head. He closes his eyes and beams, feeling impossibly happy. They've been through so much since it hatched, and it's so perfect now that he wants to cry. 

Taeyong’s hand ghosts over his, patting the Pokemon’s back. Donghyuck looks back at him with an encouraging smile, then points to the ground. Taeyong sighs and nods, then gives him his hand to help him up. They walk back down the range together, to the spot where everyone’s gathered again. Kun, Mark and Jaehyun are speaking in the center, and they turn their heads when they see them coming over.

Mark immediately moves away and hurries back to his brother. Taeyong locks him tightly in his arms, sighing shakily, but then he eyes their group standing in silence. Something’s off in the atmosphere, Donghyuck senses it, and he feels uncomfortable. Jaehyun looks particularly suffering, avoiding everyone’s eye, Hoppip floating beside him.

“Mark,” he says, “we can’t come with you tomorrow to Black City.”

Donghyuck starts up, confused, then Mark pulls away and glares back at him. “What?”

“He’s right,” Doyoung speaks up. Mark turns to him, shaken up, and Doyoung cuts him off before he can object: “Remember what Kyungsoo said. The Lord can’t get his hands on the legendary Pokemon. If he obtains the DNA Splicers and fuses the Pokemon, Unova will lose. It’s not safe.”

“I—no—” He looks back to Taeyong in shock. With a pained expression, his brother shakes his head and caresses his face.

‘I’m sorry,’ he apologizes, ‘I’m sorry.’

“But—but we have to go,” Mark says, voice breaking. “We… we have to stop them, we have to save Unova, and Kyungsoo, and… what…”

“You’ll go,” Jaehyun responds, “you’ll go, and we’ll stay here. They can't know where we are. We’ll still be here when the storm passes.”

“How can I know that?!” he exclaims to him, then turns back to plead with his brother. “How—how can I know you won’t just leave again? Huh? That I’ll go and—and you’ll be gone when I come back? That I won’t see you anymore? How can I know—”

Taeyong strokes his cheek when he starts crying again, and he keeps shaking his head. ‘I promise, I promise, promise,’ he mouths.

“I’ve been trying to find you for two years,” Mark says, “and now that I’m here, you want me to leave?”

There’s a second of struggle, then Taeyong breaks down, bursting into tears and burying his head in Mark’s neck. Donghyuck can’t take it anymore. They have to stop this. He turns back to the group and gives them upset and imploring looks. Doyoung’s emotionless, eyes locked with Jaehyun’s, and Kun’s the one who steps in.

“It’s getting late. We won’t be crossing to Black City tonight. Is it possible to stay here and leave tomorrow morning?”

Donghyuck hears Mark cry softly at this and sees him grip his brother tighter. Jaehyun nods solemnly and gestures toward the cliff. “We sleep there. The end route to Black City is on the other side. It won’t be far.”

“OK, thank you,” Kun says, then turns back to their group with weary eyes. “Let’s go.”

Mark immediately pulls Taeyong towards him and drags him up the path. His brother stumbles but catches his hand, and they hurry up the cliff. The rest follow them calmly and in silence, Jaehyun closing the group, but he stops when Yukhei puts himself in front of him. It takes a moment before he recognizes his face.

“Xuxi?” he whispers.

Yukhei gives him a timid look. “Yoonoh—” he stops, then swallows and nods. “Uh. Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun immediately reaches for his shoulders and pulls him close. Yukhei gives no resistance, returning the embrace, remembering this comfort, the only resemblance of a family he'd had. Memories of Plasma fall behind his eyes again. He thought he’d forgotten.

“I was worried,” Jaehyun tells him when they pull apart, and looks at him gravely. “Does he know you're here?” Yukhei shakes his head, thinking back to Taeil, the Shadow Triad, the Lord and the big palace. Hoppip lets out a soft cry, inching closer to them, and Jaehyun brushes Yukhei's cheek. “Xuxi...”

“His name is Yukhei.”

They turn to see Jungwoo waiting for them, a somber look in his eyes. He glances at Yukhei and leaves up the path. Yukhei follows him, before turning around and laying out his hand for Jaehyun to take. They climb the cliff together, and it starts to rain.

In the night, Donghyuck wakes several times to the storm outside. The lightning crashes frighteningly through the cave’s opening, sending chills through his body. Chenle and Jisung are at his sides, talking quietly, unable to sleep. Doyoung’s with Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin on the other side, while Yukhei stayed with Jaehyun near the entrance. Kun and Jungwoo are in the middle, and they let Mark and Taeyong have their privacy at the end of the walls. It’s darker than anywhere Donghyuck’s ever been, even with the lightning that strikes every minute, and the ground’s grows colder as morning draws near. It’s the worse night he’s gone through his life.

They leave at dawn. Donghyuck’s lost all his energy, and his heart is overflowing with grief. Taeyong and Jaehyun take them back to the narrow path. Mark holds his brother’s hand all the way and he doesn’t say a word. Doyoung and Jaehyun don’t speak either. Nothing's happening. When they finally have to go, Mark turns back to Taeyong and takes out something from his bag. It’s Metagross’ Pokeball. He hands it to him, but Taeyong, after a long moment staring at him, gently pushes the ball back and shakes his head. ‘Yours.’

It only seems to further aggravate Mark. He puts the ball back and throws himself on his brother one more time. Donghyuck turns around, feeling terrible, and sees Renjun watching the scene with a miserable expression. Taeyong draws Mark back. Then to Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark signs.

‘Don’t go.’

He places his hand in his brother’s, then takes his steps back until their fingers slip out. They hold each other’s gaze while he retreats into the grassy path where they’ve entered. Jaehyun comes next to Taeyong and their hands touch. Doyoung turns first and puts an arm around Jeno, walking them back. Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand and he finally turns around, letting him lead him out of the path.

Back on the route, the wind’s risen with the rain. They walk for some time in silence, leaving the mountain range, leaving them. Then after a few moments, Mark lets out a quiet laugh. Donghyuck looks to him in worry, and Mark raises his eyes to stare at the city ahead. “That was a mess.”

His face goes blank. They walk forward, then Doyoung starts to cry. No one hears him at first, the tears streaming down his face, until Kun sees him tremble and hurries to his side. Jeno pulls at his hand and then Doyoung chokes up, breath hitching and sobbing out loud. Donghyuck freezes up when hears Mark cry beside him as well, but they don’t stop walking. Yukhei puts his arm around him, whispering comforting words, and Donghyuck squeezes his hand and looks ahead. Kun holds Doyoung’s head against his, caressing him lightly. Thunder booms in the sky and the rain pours over the forest, and they keep [going](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2rcrJuuAws).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH OK I'M POSTING THIS NOW RIGHT BEFORE GOING TO CLASS!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING WITH ME!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!

Black City was once called a black hole, a sprawling place that draws everyone to it and makes them never want to leave. It’s ever-growing in size and population, skyscrapers, lights and people converging to Unova’s most modern city. Most darkest city. Donghyuck never thought he’d come to Black City, this different society entirely, city of wealth and power, city of _maximums_ ; the perfect place for Plasma and the storm now.

A deluge has hit when they approach the end gate of Route 14. The grassy dirt road leaves slowly to sleek concrete, and Donghyuck can see the tallest tower ahead of them, its peak disappearing behind the swirl of black clouds. Lightning flashes beside it, and it’s suddenly so dark and cold, it’s almost as if it’s nighttime.

But just as they exit through the forest, the sight of smoke at the gate makes them stop. Chenle gasps and points to the ice on the ground about half a mile in front of them. A group of Plasma members stand at the entrance, along with a dozen Golurk that have summoned energy shields around the area. Doyoung, who’d remained quiet since they left the grove, immediately yanks everyone back behind the trees.

“No! Get back!” he calls when Jaemin makes to get a closer look.

“Shit! They’re blocking the entrance!” Mark growls, “What—what do we—”

They stop when the sound of the X-Transceiver is heard through the rainfall. Mark takes it out and answers the call; it’s Johnny. His look becomes pained as he remembers Taeyong, Jaehyun and the Pokemon. How was he going to tell them? There’s no video feed, but from the muffled noise Donghyuck can hear on the other side, something’s wrong.

“Hello? Mark? Donghyuck!” Johnny yells. “There’s Plasma in the city! They’re going to Black Tower!”

“What? Johnny! Johnny, where are you?” Doyoung asks frantically.

“We’re in the city—” The sound of an explosion rings out. Johnny shouts something indistinct before answering: “We’re going to Black Tower, where are you?”

“We’re at the gate! There’s Plasma!” Mark looks back at the entrance in anxiousness. “Johnny, we’re going to meet you there as fast as possible, OK?”

“Be careful! Just be careful—and watch out for your Pokemon inside the city, Plasma are on their boats! They have shock traps! Don’t get them caught—” A burst of static erupts then the call suddenly ends. Donghyuck’s heart drops to his stomach and he looks to Doyoung in panic.

“Johnny? H—hey!” Mark shouts. “No!”

“Wait, what do we do?” Chenle asks, eyeing the gate. “How do we get in?”

Doyoung stares ahead at the entrance, expression strained. Suddenly, Jisung takes a step and points to the far right side of the gate.

“There’s a truck,” he says.

They all look to his direction. Donghyuck spots it, the shiny black pickup on standby, two Plasma grunts not far. It’s about halfway from where they stand to the gate, but Donghyuck doesn’t know how they’re going to take on the Pokemon, or the shields. He points them back to Jisung and Doyoung.

“Wait, I—I have an idea,” Jungwoo suddenly says. His sharpened eyes move from the pickup to the gate. “OK, listen to me. We need to get that truck and go into the city. Kun, can you drive us?”

“I—I can,” he replies, assessing the distance. “But the Golurk...”

“How are we supposed to take down the Safeguard?” Jaemin asks.

“I’ll take care of it,” Doyoung suddenly says, looking straight ahead.

Everyone turns to him in alarm and Jeno takes his arm. “Doyoung, wait—”

“There’s like twelve of them, you’re not gonna do this alone!” Mark exclaims.

Donghyuck quickly shakes his head and points to the gate, then he makes an approaching gesture with his hand and gives him an aggressive look. ‘Attack!’

“They’re going to come to us—Doyoung, we’re going to have to fight,” Renjun says.

“All of you go to the truck and drive straight to the gate,” he tells them, taking out his Pokeball. “Salamence and I are going to shoot the Safeguard from the air. We’ll attack from the sky, and you go through to the city immediately.”

“I’m gonna attack with you,” Mark says and tears out Samurott’s Pokeball.

“Take out your fast Pokemon,” Kun says, stepping forward and grabbing Chenle’s hand. “Chenle, stay with me, OK?”

Chenle in turn takes Jisung’s hand and pulls him forward. Jaemin’s eyes widen as everyone moves out of the trees. “Wait! We—we’re really doing this? Oh my god.”

“Everyone run out at my signal,” Doyoung orders before hurrying back inside the forest.

Donghyuck bites his lip and exchanges a look with Yukhei. He signs for them to stick together and he nods. Jungwoo leads them out first, repeating his words. “Everyone stay together.”

It’s dreadful seconds frozen in front of the path that they wait for Doyoung behind them. Donghyuck swallows and watches the scene in front with terror, dozens of Plasma grunts with their Pokemon. The next moment, the ground vibrates and a vicious roar erupts behind them. They brace themselves as a slash of air blows against their backs, then Salamence’s cry shoots up to the sky.

“Now!” Jungwoo shouts.

They sprint out, Jeno and Renjun throwing out Pokeballs. A [Fraxure](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fraxure_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) runs out with a Flygon, the harsh rain drenching them immediately. Jungwoo’s Haunter whirls out behind him and Jisung sends out a [Sharpedo](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sharpedo_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). There’s a second’s delay before the Plasma members ahead spot them, and Donghyuck nearly freezes up. The Golurk turn as they call them, shouting orders indistinctly. Mark and Samurott charge in first, Doyoung flying high above them in the Pokemon’s direction. As soon as Donghyuck sees the Golurk raise their arms his train of thought derails, sending him into a fit of panic. He grips Yukhei’s arm and screams his breath out when everyone starts braking at the four Pokemon flying toward them, concentrating their Focus Blast.

“Protect!” Jungwoo shouts.

Just as Haunter summons the green shield, Salamence’s Dragon Pulse blasts the Golurk, exploding smoke and light everywhere. Donghyuck staggers back and trips over his feet, falling to the ground with Yukhei and Jisung. A loud whirring noise breaks out in front of them, followed by Salamence’s angry roar and more blasts. Donghyuck hears Kun’s frantic voice urging them when the shield dissolves. “Get up, get up! Hurry!” He pulls him up and starts to run, but they barely get a few steps before another Golurk lands in front of them, a Plasma woman on its back, and steers its fist in their direction. “Shadow Ball!”

“No!” Yukhei screams and yanks Donghyuck and Jungwoo to the left. But Flygon uses Protect and swiftly carries Renjun and Jaemin to the right, Jeno sprinting behind them, and Kun scrambles out of the way with Chenle and Jisung, the group scattering apart in under a second. Mark jumps on Samurott’s back and rushes ahead, his Ice Beam striking as far as it can. When Donghyuck looks back at the field, he can barely see anyone under the rain and smoke.

“Kun! Jaemin!” Jungwoo yells, eyes darting back and forth. “Haunter, Dazzling Gleam!”

The Pokemon springs up, a sparkling rainbow light enveloping its body, and it’s so bright for a second that Donghyuck’s blinded. The colorful ball of light is raised above Haunter’s head, shining clearly in the thick of the rain.

On the other side, Flygon drops Renjun and Jaemin on the ground, and they tumble onto each other as the shield disappears. Renjun picks himself up first, climbing onto Flygon who speeds up and shoots Signal Beam at the Pokemon. Jaemin glances around the field, spotting the rainbow light moving ahead of them and hearing Yukhei calling their names. He catches sight of Jeno not far from him, his Fraxure shooting Dragon Rage at the incoming Golurk. There’s a Plasma man speeding towards him from behind on another, and Jaemin immediately bolts to them.

“Jeno!” he yells. But then Doyoung swoops in on Salamence and drops another pulse blast, the wave of smoke punching them backward. Salamence drives itself onto the Plasma’s Golurk and screeches, repeatedly striking its head. Jeno turns around with his Pokemon and Jaemin catches him.

“The light, the light!” He points to Haunter’s Dazzling Gleam swaying in the distance. “Where’s Renjun?”

A shrill sound echoes in the air, making them hiss and recoil. Jaemin glimpses up to see Flygon in the sky and sending waves of Supersonic toward the Pokemon. The Golurk, becoming [confused](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Status_condition#Confusion), collide into each other, but they haphazardly toss Shadow Balls as they fall to the ground. Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and they start running, Fraxure behind them and deflecting as many balls as it can. Jaemin suddenly sees Chenle’s blonde head in front of them and picks up the pace, letting out agonized yells as he hears the crackling noises grow louder.

A gust of wind hits their backs, then Flygon abruptly lands on them. Jaemin shuts his eyes and falls to the ground as Renjun crashes onto him, his Pokemon shielding them from the last blast. They roll a few feet until Jaemin knocks his head against the concrete and hisses in pain. When he opens his eyes Renjun is crowding him, faces inches away and eyes staring fixedly into his. On his other side, Jeno sees Salamence flying back and he runs after his brother. The rain is flooding, thunder striking the sky and Jaemin’s heart is on _fire_ , it’s a split-second of either lucidity or hysteria, he’ll never know, but in this brief moment his head empties to three words he spills out without thought:

“I like you.”

Renjun’s face immediately twists to panic, lips pulling up in a grimace as he scrambles back. “ _Jaemin!_ ” he nearly shrieks, his look scandalized. Jaemin shuffles and races after him.

“No—wait! I—I really do! I always have!” he shouts, head going crazy, because they might die—and maybe Jaemin thinks he’s going to run out of time; he’s not going to lose him again.

“Na Jaemin, this is _not_ the time!” Renjun responds, running toward Jeno and Chenle. Flygon rushes to his side and he swiftly mounts it. “Give me your hand!”

Jaemin takes it and climbs on beside him. “It’s OK if you don’t like me!”

“ _Jaemin_ ,” Renjun utters aloud as Flygon rises and charges past the Pokemon. Jaemin squeezes Renjun’s waist as tight as he can and they scream together when Flygon loops in the air. He feels everything turn upside-down and hears more thunderclaps, more Pokemon screeching, it’s like the end of the world is crashing onto his head.

“Do you like me?” Jaemin yells into his ear. Renjun keeps screaming. “It’s OK if you don’t! I—”

“ _Jaemin_ —oh my god—!”

“Is it Jeno?” he blurts out. “Hey, I like Jeno too! Wow! So it’s OK! You two can be together—”

“ _Jaemin_ , for the love of _[Arceus](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))—_”

Flygon dives abruptly, sending Jaemin’s heart straight to his throat. Renjun’s voice is a distorted scream when they brake on the ground. Jaemin slips off Flygon’s wing and gracelessly lands on his side. He pulls himself up and sees Jeno hurrying to him, drenched black hair sticking to his face. Renjun jumps off Flygon, then Jaemin grabs Jeno by the shoulders and shakes him stiffly.

“Hey—I like you!”

Jeno’s face goes blank. “ _What?_ ”

“You guys! Hurry!” Chenle shouts in front of them. They turn their heads to see him, Jisung and Kun running towards Haunter’s light. Jeno snatches both of their hands and starts sprinting, feeling his heart race and head spin as Renjun and Jaemin yell back and forth at each other.

Ahead of the path, Chenle chases after Kun toward the ball of light. The rain suddenly increases with the blasts in the sky and Chenle staggers when the icy water splashes onto his head, freezing him in his steps. He hears Kun call him amidst the strident noises and raises his eyes, seeing nothing but the blur of the storm. He coughs, quickly rubs his eyes and shouts in panic: “Kun! Kun!”

“Chenle!”

When he looks back, he sees the light again, but there’s a Golurk’s shadow charging toward him at frightening speed. Chenle screams right before the Pokemon is brutally tackled to the side, Jisung’s Sharpedo sinking its fangs into it and striking it away. Jisung springs up next to him and grabs his arm. “Let’s go! Come on!”

They run ahead where Chenle sees Kun again, with Jeno dragging Renjun and Jaemin behind them. “Chenle!” Kun lets out a terrified breath when he sees them and Chenle leaps into his arms.

“Are you OK?” He glances agitatedly around them. “Where’s everyone else?”

“The truck’s over there!” Jisung points to the pickup and the ball of light that’s approaching it. “That’s Jungwoo and Haunter!”

“Let’s go!” Jaemin shouts.

“Wait—stop!” Kun backs him away with his arm when he sees Samurott shooting Ice Beam at the sky. Salamence circles the Focus Blast attacks, gliding back and forth in a disordered pattern. All the Golurk are converging toward him, where they follow Jungwoo’s guiding light.

“We need to help him!” Jeno begs. “There’s too many of them!”

“Flygon, Sand Tomb!” Renjun shouts, looking up at the Pokemon above them. Flygon shoots up and summons the whirl of sand, spinning it toward the Golurk, but it’s weakened with the heavy rain. Renjun's eyes fall back to them. “How do we go up?”

Chenle follows the trajectory of the Sand Tomb under the storm and the image suddenly reminds him of something. He slaps Kun and Jisung’s arms and lets out a yell. “Oh my god, wait!”

“What? What is it?” Kun asks, wide-eyed.

“Uh—” Chenle grimaces and turns to Jisung, “—uh, you know that movie, Sharpenado?”

Jisung’s expression doesn’t change, and there’s a half-second of silence before Jeno drops his mouth open and gasps. “Oh my god.”

“Chenle—what?” Kun exclaims.

“Quick, who—who has a Pokemon that knows Twister?!” Jeno screams.

“Jungwoo has a Dratini!” Chenle remembers, and he starts pulling them toward Haunter’s light. “Hey! Hey!”

“Wait a minute—what are you talking about!” Jisung shouts, following with haste.

On the other side, Yukhei turns back to see Kun and the others run toward them. He waves his arms and screams: “Hey! Over here!”

Donghyuck catches up to him, out of breath and sprinting as fast as he can, heels slamming onto the concrete and splashing water into his shoes. Mark’s still close to the center of the field, Samurott under Salamence’s path and shooting Ice Beam at the Golurk on its tail. One of the Shadow Balls hits Salamence’s wing and Doyoung pulls them down, flight faltering. Donghyuck’s eyes follow it fearfully, he turns to Jungwoo and points.

“Jungwoo! Jungwoo!” Chenle shrieks when they reach them. “Does Dratini know Twister?!”

“What?” Jungwoo looks to him. “I—yes? But—”

“Take it out!” Chenle asks, then says in explanation: “It’s like that movie, Sharpenado! The Pokemon in the tornadoes!”

Kun lets out a strangled noise. “ _Wait a minute—_ ” But Jungwoo’s already taking out his Premier Ball and sending his Dratini out. The Pokemon slithers around his arm and he extends it in front of them. Everyone backs away when its tail starts swishing, concentrating the wind into waves. It morphs rapidly into a twister, big and fast, then Dratini hurls it forward and the waves grow stronger, climbing higher into the sky until Donghyuck can’t even see the peak anymore. The tornado roars, spins the rain around that hits onto their faces like needles. Thunder flashes in the sky, lighting up the storm, and suddenly Donghyuck's more confounded than actually terrified.

The Twister pushes onto the Pokemon’s path, then Chenle shakes Jisung’s arm and points frantically. “Now! Now!”

Jisung calls it: “Sharpedo, get in!”

“Oh my fucking god!” Jaemin shrieks.

Sharpedo slides from his side and into the tornado, spinning upward almost immediately. Renjun also sends his Flygon close, the wind propelling his Pokemon faster and higher. “Use Dragon Breath!”

“Sharpedo, Night Slash!” Jisung yells.

They watch the Pokemon shoot their attacks from the Twister that rams into the Golurk. Chenle lets out a long scream when it catches all the Pokemon on its path like a ravage. Salamence swerves between everyone and picks itself up, blasting back pulses. Mark catches sight of them and the Twister, and he jumps off Samurott before ordering Aqua Jet. Samurott wraps itself in vicious waves and shoots into the tornado. Donghyuck flinches when he sees it breach the waves, but then Samurott swims up the Twister and crashes onto the Golurk, hitting and slashing them with Razor Shell. Mark starts running back to them. “Run! Run!”

“OK—let’s go! Hurry!” Kun calls, pushing them toward the pickup. Jungwoo and him race ahead, the others following, but Donghyuck stays rooted to the ground, waiting for Mark to run back to him.

“Donghyuck—come on!” Yukhei shouts.

Breathless, Donghyuck raises his arm and shakes his head. He has to wait for Mark, he has to reach him in time. As his face comes closer, he can hear Jungwoo calling Yukhei, and another thunderclap breaks out in the sky. The Twister disintegrates, Sharpedo and Flygon zooming back down, and Samurott landing near them. Donghyuck runs toward Mark and they grab each other’s hand. He turns them around and Samurott catches up to them, and they run breakneck toward the pickup.

Kun reaches it first. He jumps into the driver’s seat and finds the keys in the slot. Chenle and Jisung squeeze together in the passenger’s side, dripping water everywhere. Jungwoo throws himself onto the tailgate with Haunter, but looks back when he sees Mark and Donghyuck lagging behind, and a Plasma boat approaching them. He jumps out of the tailgate just as Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno hop on it, skidding until they hit the pickup’s back window.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei calls when he sees him run back. Haunter floats to his head, screeching and raising its light.

“Is everyone here?!” Kun turns around and spots Jungwoo running to meet the two trainers. “Jungwoo! Everyone, put your Pokemon back! The boats are coming!”

Jisung, Jeno and Renjun quickly retrieve their Pokemon, and Yukhei picks up Dratini who cries out after its trainer. Jungwoo waves his hands and screams as loud as he can: “Mark! Put Samurott back, now! Mark!”

Mark trips in his steps and slips on the water, Donghyuck staggering as he tries to pull him up. He manages to take out his Pokeball and put Samurott back, but barely a second after the capsule closes they hear the surging noise above them. Jungwoo breaks out in a race, feeling the burning curl in his chest, his vision going white, but he forces his eyes open and crunches his hands forward, focusing.

“Yukhei, get on!” Kun shouts from the pickup that revs up. Yukhei climbs up the tailgate and watches the scene in anticipation. At his side, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno seem to be in a yelling match.

“What do you mean, I don’t?!” Jaemin squawks.

“You don’t like me, Jaemin, that’s that!” Renjun answers.

“Who are you to tell me? What the hell! Why can’t I like you?”

“Guys, this isn’t the time!” Jeno shouts.

“He likes you too!” Renjun accuses, then fists his hair in frustration. “Argh—no he doesn’t!”

“Is everyone here?! Where’s Mark and Donghyuck?” Kun calls again.

“They’re coming, they’re coming!” Yukhei replies, looking desperately over the field.

Jaemin’s voice is hysteric. “Can one of you _please_ just tell me if you like me back? I just don’t want to _fucking die_ without telling you both!”

“OK—OK! I like you!” Jeno suddenly exclaims. “I like you and Renjun, OK!”

“Wha—” Jaemin chokes up for a second and Renjun freezes up. “Wait—really?!”

“Hold the _fuck_ on—you two barely—”

“Yeah—yes, will you stop yelling?!”

“Where’s Jungwoo!” Chenle screams.

“OK— _fine,_ fine! I like you too!” Renjun angrily squeaks. “The both of you! Now shut up!”

A flash suddenly illuminates the field. Yukhei springs up and screeches. “Ah! Jungwoo!”

“Wait a minute—” Jaemin yells, “if I like you and you like me—and you like him and he likes you—and I like him and he likes me—”

“All of you, get down!” Kun screams.

White bursts in front of their eyes, then the next second Jungwoo appears with Mark and Donghyuck in his arms. He materializes in the middle of the tailgate and his back slams right into the window, cracking it. Everyone screams as the vehicle sways. They scramble around Jungwoo and Jisung shouts for Kun to start driving. Jaemin quickly holds Jungwoo’s head. “Hey! Jungwoo!”

“Oh my god—are you OK?!” Yukhei shrieks.

“Drive!” Jungwoo cries out and writhes. “Drive, now! Drive!”

Kun hits the accelerator and the truck speeds toward the gate. Donghyuck focuses back on the group and heaves, trying to recover from the feeling of reversal in his body. Mark looks as equally bewildered beside him, hands scrambling to hold the sides. “Wh—what—”

The pickup charges into a straight line toward the gate, but the Safeguard is still intact without the Golurk. Kun doesn’t relent, but his grip on the wheel turns white and Chenle starts to scream.

“Doyoung,” Kun shouts. “Doyoung, any time now!”

Donghyuck raises his eyes when he hears Salamence’s screech above them. He makes out the Pokemon’s threatening shadow following their pickup and diving onto them. There are two Golurk chasing it, Salamence opens its mouth and shoots Dragon Pulse onto the barrier. Jungwoo’s Haunter jumps and releases the Dazzling Gleam in one shockwave, striking the following Pokemon. Light explodes everywhere, then the Safeguard starts crumbling apart, shattering brightly, and everyone screams as they ride through it, crashing into the city. Donghyuck jolts when Mark rolls over him and crowds him down. He feels the pickup swerve abruptly a few times, going faster than a rollercoaster, then the harsh sound of rainfall finally wears out, and he hears Salamence’s cry inside the resonance.

—

Black. Jaehyun stares at the colourless sky and hears the explosions ring out. Zekrom and Reshiram have stopped, both hovering under the skyline. Hoppip floats beside him, listening in silence. Pokemon crying. Salamence crying to him. He hasn’t heard voices since forever. He hasn’t listened since forever. But he remembers.

The necklace is in his hand. He looks down at the blue planet in his palm, hears the chain rattle against it. _I’ll come back._ Last promise, and he broke it like everything else. _I’ll come back to you._ He raises his eyes as the wind rises, turning into a hurricane. But he remembers. _I always love you._

Jaehyun clasps the necklace around his neck and turns back to the cave. Taeyong’s huddled against the boulder, looking wearily at his X-Transceiver. The cracked screen. Jaehyun runs to him one more time. Taeyong looks up when he approaches, glaring expression turning curious, then worried as he sees Jaehyun’s fearful face. Jaehyun doesn’t say a word and lays out his hand, then makes a retreating motion, a last vow. Taeyong’s sad eyes widen and he stands up, taking his hand. They don’t break gaze. Jaehyun drags them out the cave. Hoppip inches toward him, singing softly, and he bids it farewell. They run out the cliff. Zekrom moves first, then Reshiram, and they jump off together, one last time, their Pokemon carrying them to the skies.

—

[Black Tower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxx375Svxh4) is Unova’s biggest and tallest building, over a thousand feet high, the centerpiece of a conquering city. It’s one of the only visible things at the moment, other than the Plasma boats and chaos, people running and screaming, the tower stays still and unforgiving, its deep black glass greeting them grimly.

Kun drives them at full speed into the city, avoiding every boat as swiftly as possible. At some point Doyoung lands onto the roof and brings Salamence back, then Johnny rings them up and tells them they’ve taken over the tower’s gate.

“We’re on our way,” Doyoung answers. He jumps down on the tailgate, catching Jeno who throws himself in his arms. Renjun looks at them blankly. The rest of the ride is utterly silent. Donghyuck feels nauseous when he eyes the top of the tower, already dreading whatever awaits them. It’s never been colder in Unova.

“It’s Johnny!” Mark shouts when they arrive at the building. Donghyuck raises himself on his knees to see Johnny with Ten and Yuta at the entrance, guarded by officers and vehicles. Kun pulls up quickly, then Donghyuck immediately jumps down and runs to Johnny who crosses the yellow tape and catches him tightly.

“Are you all OK?” he asks, looking at them in worry. They’re still soaked and freezing from the rain, and Donghyuck personally knows he’ll have nightmares of this day for times to come, but he nods nevertheless, trying to be strong for his friends and his Pokemon.

“What’s going on?” Doyoung regroups with them and looks up at the tower.

“There’s something happening on the top floor,” Yuta says, gathering them toward the door. “We need to go now.”

“This tower isn’t like a skyscraper; it’s a training ground,” Ten explains. “There’s no direct elevator to the top. I have the map here, we need to find the advancing rooms.”

They step in the lobby and immediately the lights turn off. Donghyuck’s heart stops as everyone freezes, panicking, then Jungwoo brings out Haunter again and summons Dazzling Gleam. Yuta also sends out his Mismagius and it uses Mystical Fire. The two lights illuminate the darkened area, harsh shadows making it look even more unnerving.

“The tower’s shutting down,” Ten says, guiding them toward the first elevator. “There’s Plasma here. We need to hurry. Everyone take hold of each other.”

They huddle inside the elevator, the air ice cold and wet. Mark squeezes against Donghyuck and shivers. Donghyuck can see the dark look over his eyes, focused in the empty space. He can’t imagine how much he must be suffering right now, and to his panic Mark starts to cry silently, tears streaming down his face. Yuta notices him just as the elevator stops on the first level.

“Mark?” he whispers, nudging his shoulder. Mark wipes his eyes and steps out without answering. Donghyuck follows him at once, grabbing his hand, and his heart wrenches when he feels Mark grip it as tight as he can.

The floors are tiled in different fluorescent colours, making the Pokemon’s light reflect them on the walls. Each side has an opening, the entire resembling a maze. They go through the first level, green, following Ten and staying on their guard for any disturbance. Yuta keeps trying to catch Mark but he slips away each time, pulling Donghyuck forward until the group starts running with them.

The second level is yellow and a whole minute-lift from the first, and even if there are no windows to see how high they are outside, Donghyuck’s starting to lose feeling in his legs. He keeps his eyes on Haunter’s colorful light and Mismagius’ warm fire, but it’s no helping the awful dread that’s settled in his stomach when they find the new room’s elevator, bigger than the first. Johnny opens his X-Transceiver as they go up, trying to make a call. Donghyuck listens to the muted ringing that prolongs itself. 5. 6. 7. 8.

The elevator stops without sound. Suddenly, Jungwoo stiffens and punches the interruption button on the panel, but it’s too late. The doors open to a dimly-lit blue floor and the sight of Plasma ahead. They’re spotted at once. Without warning, Jungwoo rushes out with Haunter and shouts back to them. “Run, now!”

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei calls.

“Stop them!” a grunt yells.

There are [Klinklang](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Klinklang_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), [Ferrothorn](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ferrothorn_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Magneton floating in the area, all turning to their direction as they hurry out. Jungwoo steers himself in front of them and Haunter jumps over his head, letting out a piercing shriek.

“Hypnosis, now!”

He raises his arms in an X in front of him as Haunter casts the spell. All the opponent Pokemon fire Mirror Shot, the blinding light exploding everywhere. Donghyuck races out with Mark, and there’s a second of panic where they stagger on the spot, completely disoriented, before Yukhei pulls them to the left entrance. But Doyoung shields Jeno to the right, making Renjun and Jaemin follow, the group breaking apart.

“No, don’t split up! We need to stay together!” Johnny yells.

“I’ll go with them!” Kun shouts to him, backing Chenle away. “Where’s the elevator room?”

“I know where it is, just take it!” Ten answers, then abruptly throws his X-Transceiver in his direction. Kun catches it and stumbles back, then Chenle and Jisung sprint with him to the left side. Ten turns back to Johnny and they run to the right side, while Yuta grabs Jungwoo and drags him away. “Let’s go!”

Haunter paralyzes the Pokemon, then opens its mouth and unleashes the Dazzling Gleam. Everything flashes brightly, then blinks to pitch black in a second.

In the corridor, Jaemin opens Houndoom’s ball as they run in the dark. “Will-O-Wisp!”

Houndoom’s mouth opens with a red fire, then three blue fireballs surround its horns, lighting them weakly. Everyone stops when Kun calls them from behind. “Hey! Hey—is everyone OK?”

“Where are the others?” Renjun asks.

“They went on the other side, I have Ten’s map, we’ll meet at the elevator,” Kun says, lowering the X-Transceiver so they can see the path on the screen. “Ahead, we turn on each left.”

“Stay together!” Doyoung shouts as they start running. Jisung sends out a [Chinchou](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chinchou_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that illuminates the yellow orbs on its antennae. They flee to the different rooms where more Plasma grunts and Pokemon block the way, chasing after them, and after one crossing too many there’s no escaping their hoarding. Everywhere Jaemin turns there’s the same uniform, same glares, same Pokemon sprouting from the shadows. Renjun and Jeno each grab his hands, but his breath is coming short and his head feels like it’s about to fall apart.

“Chinchou, Discharge!” Jisung yells.

They duck as the electricity flies into the air, striking the Pokemon. Jaemin shuts his eyes and runs to the exit, hearing the pounding of his heart and crackling in his ears. Houndoom jumps on a Magneton in front of them, sinking Fire Fang into the Pokemon and tearing them out of the way. They barrel down the corridor, Kun shouting to them the directions over the resounding attacks.

Jeno lets go of Jaemin’s hand to catch his brother, then Renjun loosens his hold and reaches for Chenle, helping him run faster. Jaemin comes beside them, Houndoom racing at his side, but when he turns his head to see his Pokemon, his eyes stop at a man running on the other end of the left, into one of the darkened rooms. Jaemin’s entire body braces and he stops in his steps. Renjun and Jeno immediately call his name. “Jaemin!”

Jaemin turns and walks into the room. Houndoom snarls and trudges behind him, the fire from its mouth increasing. The man in the room sees them and backs away, trying to find the next exit, but then Houndoom releases an immense flare, lighting up the space for a second and revealing no doors but the one Jaemin’s blocking. The fire’s light flashes onto both their faces for that flickering second, and in that instant the last of the memory burns behind Jaemin’s eyes. The same grisly face. He feels the scorching pain again on his lower back and the cold sweat on his neck.

“Jaemin, no!” Renjun shouts as he grabs him. He looks at the man in the room and gasps. “You—”

The man takes out a Pokeball, but Jaemin takes one step forward and Houndoom shoots a burst of flame onto the man’s hand. He screams in pain, drops the ball and falls to the ground, then Jeno pulls Jaemin back. “Jaemin, stop!”

It's now. He thought it would be big, serious, even scary. He thought he’d reach this moment, do everything he wanted to do to him, make him pay after all this time, all those years. But now time’s slipping from Jaemin’s fingers, everything’s on _fire_ again, so he can only cling onto his anger, the one he knows he won’t be able to endure for much longer.

“Jaemin!”

“No—he did this to me!” Jaemin screams. The look in his eyes is mad, more harrowing than ever. He turns to Renjun and suddenly they’re children again. “He did this to _us!_ He hurt us! He took away our lives!”

“Jaemin, we need to go!” Renjun pleads with him, tugging his arm back. “The past is over—you’ve hurt him enough!”

Jaemin growls and looks back down at the man. Fire, fire, everything’s on fire. The man gives an ugly grin. “You kill me and you’re just as bad as I am.”

The three boys stare him down. Houndoom barks and spits more flames onto the floor. Jaemin doesn't mirror his smile, but he pulls another one, bitter and sharp. “I’ll _never_ be you. No matter how much you hurt me, my friends, my Pokemon—we’ll never be like you. You won’t win today. After today you’re going to prison, you’re going to rot in jail for the rest of your life. No one’s ever going to speak your name again. No one’s ever going to speak of Plasma again. I can have my Pokemon _eat_ you—and I’ll never be half as evil as you.”

He backs Jeno and Renjun away, and takes the step back. _Let go._ He breathes out, dropping the smile, then turns around and rasps in a raw voice: “Fire Blast.”

Houndoom raises its head and sets the room alight. The fire swirls onto the walls, smoking blowing up. Jeno and Renjun grab Jaemin and they hurry out the room. Jaemin’s entire body burns, his throat and heart are searing and his eyes have dried, but the fire in his head extinguishes and he doesn’t hear the sound behind him, no screaming, no crackling—just their footsteps together in the dark and Houndoom’s howl echoing.

On the right circuit, everyone runs after Ten who leads them to the end room where the elevator is. There are two grunts guarding it, and Mark throws out Growlithe and calls for Flame Burst. The fire shoots between them, then Mismagius and Haunter both teleport to each grunt and drive them onto the sides. When Johnny punches the elevator’s panel, Donghyuck turns around to see Kun and the others running to them from the second entrance. Everyone jumps inside the elevator and Johnny steps in last, pressing the switch as fast as he can. “Is everyone here?”

Donghyuck presses himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath while counting the heads around him. Suddenly, Jaemin collapses on the floor and starts screaming through his teeth. They all turn to him in panic but Renjun and Jeno urge them back. “Stop! Give him space!”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mark shouts.

Jaemin’s breaths are heavy, his fists white on his knees. Houndoom circles him and tries to touch his head, but he flinches violently when the Pokemon snuffles, exhaling smoke onto his face.

“Stop, stop—it’s the fire,” Jeno says, attempting to back it away. “We need to put Houndoom back.”

“Jaemin, give me the ball,” Renjun whispers to him. Houndoom lets out a low growl when he makes to touch him, but Jaemin quickly pats its snout and shushes it. He takes out the ball and raises it with a trembling hand over the Pokemon’s head. “Sorry, it’s OK. Thank you,” he mutters dryly. Houndoom presses its horn against the capsule and disappears in the red light.

He puts the ball back, raises his head and takes a deep, stuttered breath. Ten crouches in front of him and inhales; “OK—it’s OK, breathe. Breathe with me, OK?”

Jaemin nods, grabbing his hand, and he follows his movements. The elevator stops on the last level before the roof. Jungwoo makes no sudden gestures. The doors open, revealing a wholly-lit red floor. There’s nobody. Yuta and him step out first, their Pokemon taking the front.

“It’s empty,” Jungwoo says, glancing around. “But there’s something up. Let’s go.”

This time they reach the last elevator after only a couple of turns. It catches Donghyuck by surprise as he realizes they’re about to arrive to the roof. Johnny brings them inside the elevator and the doors shut. The last ride is short, too short, and Donghyuck’s never felt so stressed in his life. The air’s become freezing suddenly and he can see his breath turn white.

“OK, everyone listen to me,” Johnny says, “whatever happens up there, we stay together. No one runs off alone, OK? We stay and fight together.”

Donghyuck stares at the door and tries to focus, but he’s so frightened of what’s waiting for them that he can’t think. All of a sudden, Mark grabs his hand, giving him a few encouraging nods. “It’s gonna be OK.”

The elevator stops. Mark’s hold tightens to a death grip. Donghyuck squeezes his hand just as hard and breathes out. Jungwoo raises his arm but he falters. The doors open and they’re immediately hit by a vicious gust of wind. Haunter flies out first and screeches jarringly. Donghyuck steps out behind Mark, Growlithe and Doyoung, taking a quick look at the roof’s grounds. The elevator suddenly goes back down. 

The entire area is covered in ice, some chunks sprouting taller than 10 feet, and the sky’s completely black, clouds and smoke swirling like a cyclone above them. In the distance Donghyuck recognizes the massive ship from Driftveil’s port, floating inside the storm. A terrible feeling of vertigo overcomes him, but it turns to something worse when he spots the familiar sets of lights surrounding the roof’s sides; the same ones in Junmyeon’s house and in Kyungsoo’s gym. They hurry ahead but Jungwoo stops, looking at the lights as well. His expression turns alarmed. “Oh, no.”

“There’s someone,” Mark growls, pointing to the end of the roof.

Donghyuck stops next to a wreckage of ice with Doyoung and looks to see. An ominously tall man, taller than Johnny, in black and gray cloaks stands in the middle, next to two Plasma commanders and an immense machine resembling the ice cannons. A smaller boat hovers beside him at the edge, a gangway descending. The man turns around as they approach, and half of the group freezes, as they recognize the Lord. Donghyuck takes in the sight of his broad and stern face, the ghastly look and sour expression. A red glass covers his right eye and he holds a strange silver cane with the Plasma ensign on the handle. His cloaks are sewn with big eerie eye patterns, and wherever Donghyuck looks on him it’s like he’s being watched. He’s never seen a human more monstrous. This is the man responsible for everything.

The wind courses between them. No one speaks for a tense, frightening moment. The Lord’s wicked eye gazes over them each, one at a time, observing them. Johnny, Yuta and Ten have grim looks over their faces, meeting again the nightmare from two years past. Mark’s glare is vicious, more sharp than a knife, but Yukhei’s face is blank, restraining emotion. The Lord’s eye lands on him and Doyoung. Jeno takes a step toward his brother and shows no trace of fear. The man’s lips pull up with malice.

“How fortunate for you,” he begins in a grave tone, “few who have crossed me get to face me a second time.”

His voice is more chilling than anything Donghyuck’s heard. Before Johnny can speak, the Lord slams his cane onto the floor, resulting in a strident echoing noise. “Speaking of that. It seems one of you is missing.”

Donghyuck’s heart stops as everyone looks frantically to each other. His eyes dart around his friends, their Pokemon, but he’s too panicked to find anyone absent. The Lord’s smile widens and he steps forward.

“Let’s rectify that, shall we?”

He raises his hand, then the doors on the boat above him opens. Three Plasma grunts come out dragging a young man with dark hair and wearing all black. He struggles while they carry him down the gangway. “Let me go!”

They steer him in front of the Lord, who puts his cane underneath his jaw, raising his head. When Donghyuck sees his face, he notices the bruise on his cheek and his split lip, and the fierce look in his sharp eyes, something about the expression that’s familiar.

Suddenly, he hears a sharp gasp. They turn their heads to Renjun, who’s wide eyes are fixed onto the stranger’s face with terror. He rasps: “Dejun?”

The young man’s expression turns shocked. He stares at him with fear in his eyes. “Ren…?”

The Lord tilts his head slightly, then he pulls out a pistol from the inside of his cloak. Before anyone can react, he shoots the ground and a burst of ice forms onto it, sharp pieces like Ice Beam. Donghyuck jolts when he points it against the captive and Renjun starts to scream.

“ _No!_ ” He runs towards them. “No! No!”

“Renjun!” Mark yells.

Yuta catches him by the shoulders as he throws himself past them. He yanks him back and locks his arms around his neck. “Wait—stop! Stop!”

“ _Dejun!_ No! _No!_ ” Renjun cries out, voice completely shattered. He struggles in Yuta’s grip and screams.

“Renjun!” the other calls back, pushing against the grunts. He suddenly shuts his eyes and shouts angrily, then something flashes around them, but it’s only a flicker of light, and then he staggers onto his knees, coughing harshly. The Lord fits the pistol under his chin and lifts him back up, clicking his tongue.

“That won’t work here,” he says, motioning his head toward the roof’s sides. “You see those lights? They negate powers like yours. No one teleports in. No one teleports out.”

Donghyuck looks to Jungwoo in panic when he realizes. Yukhei suddenly steps forward and calls them. “No! Stop! He’s Shadow Triad! They’re here!”

“Indeed,” the Lord responds, smiling awfully at him. “You remember them. They remember you too, _Xuxi_. So this is where you’ve been… I always had high hopes for you. It’s unfortunate you had to disappoint me—like your freak of a brother.”

Haunter releases a deafening screech and Doyoung seethes through his teeth. The Lord presses on the pistol’s switch. Renjun shrieks and jerks up. “No! No!”

“Wait, stop! Stop, please!” Ten cries out.

“Return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs,” he demands, pushing the gun further into the young man’s neck. “Now.”

Renjun lets out a broken scream and thrashes up against Yuta. He shoots teary and agonized looks to Mark and Doyoung. “Please, please! That’s my brother! _It’s my brother!_ Don’t let him hurt him! _Please!_ ”

“OK, OK!” Mark suddenly shouts, raising his hands. He meets Renjun’s pleading eyes. Terrified. “OK, we—we’ll put them back.”

He takes out Growlithe’s Pokeball, making no sudden movements, and glances at the others. Yuta, Jungwoo and Jisung all bring their Pokemon back. Donghyuck watches Growlithe disappear in the red light, and when the scene is empty of Pokemon he feels a chill creep up his spine. The Lord lowers his pistol after a moment and starts walking toward them.

“Interesting,” he says, staring Renjun down. “Unfortunately, you’re not the one I’m expecting.”

Renjun clenches his teeth, muffling a sob, and glares at him furiously. The Lord ignores him and turns back to the machine.

“Loyalty is a very dear thing to me,” he goes on, speaking to himself. “It’s been some time lately that I’ve seen it tested to me. First my closest help. And now that scientist…” He goes back to the young man in black and leans forward. “You didn’t think I’d know, boy? I know everything. You and your partners. You’ll all soon regret you ever broke faith.”

“We’re going to freeze your fucking head,” he spits at him, not breaking gaze.

The Lord cocks the pistol onto his eye. “We’ll see about that.”

“ _Stop!_ ”

The scene goes still, everyone turning their heads toward the elevator. Donghyuck gasps when he sees the man standing in front of the doors that close. He's staring straight ahead at the Lord, a harsh and somber look over his face.

“ _Sicheng!_ ” Yuta shouts, shocked.

Sicheng looks at him briefly, something miserable flickering behind his eyes, then he walk toward them. The Lord bites out a laugh and removes himself from the grunts. “I knew you’d come.”

“Let him go,” Sicheng croaks out. “I have what you want.”

“Sicheng, no!” Ten intercepts him but he forces him away.

“What’s going on?” Mark exclaims.

“Sicheng, don’t do it!”

“Let him go,” Sicheng repeats, stopping between them. “Now.”

“You give me what I want first. I know you have them,” the Lord replies, extending his hand. He retreats until he’s standing beside the roof's edge. “Come. Come closer.”

Sicheng pauses, then turns around to face the group. Yuta and Ten attempt to restrain him but he stares them down, shaking his head. “I... I’m sorry.”

“What are you doing?” Yuta asks, frantic. “What’s going on?”

Sicheng slips away from him and answers in a strained voice: “It’s OK—it’s going to be OK.”

“No—Sicheng, _don’t lie!_ ” he cries out. “What are you doing?!”

Sicheng turns back to the Lord and moves his hand inside his jacket. He pulls out a small object, a thin pyramid with gray layers and a yellow gem. Donghyuck’s blood runs cold when he remembers it from the picture on Kyungsoo’s X-Transceiver.

“It’s the DNA Splicers,” Johnny gasps. “Sicheng!”

The Lord doesn’t move when Sicheng stops a few feet away from him, holding the splicers. He raises an eyebrow and motions him forward with his hand. “Come closer, now, closer. Give them to me.”

Sicheng breathes out shakily and takes more steps forward. He eyes the young man in black, who watches him, perplexed. Sicheng’s eyes don’t leave him until he’s right in front of the Lord, raising the splicers above his hand. There’s a moment of suspense, only the sound of thunder and wind between them. Sicheng slowly deposits the splicers, then when the Lord grabs them he swiftly rips the pistol out of his hand; but just as Sicheng aims it the Lord strikes him in the face, and he drops the pistol that falls over the edge. Everyone screams as a gloved hand flies to Sicheng’s neck and pushes his body against the edge.

“ _Sicheng!_ ”

“I remember you,” the Lord grits out. “You think I don’t remember you? Nacrene City Leader. Son of the guardians' family. You’re the reason my triad has betrayed me. You’re the reason my prince has escaped. You’re the reason we’re all here. _Everything_.”

“No—stop! Stop!” the young man yells, lurching forward. “Sicheng!”

Sicheng thrashes up and his fingers grasp onto the Lord's arm. He tries to scream but chokes up, the hand tightening around his throat. The Lord sneers and lowers him an inch. “You think I don’t know who you are? To him? I know everything! I’ve kept my eye on you. You’ve caused me trouble for the last time.” He raises Sicheng to the tip of his feet and snarls. “And this is _the last time_.”

Donghyuck’s hand clamps over his mouth when he sees the Lord wrench his grip, then throw Sicheng over the edge. His body falls down the roof’s floor, a shout stringing out in the air. Everybody screams, and Yuta tears out his Pokeball and screeches: “ _I’m going to fucking kill you!_ ”

The Lord points the pistol to them, but before he can fire, a flash of lightning floods the sky, bedazzling everything in sight. It takes a few seconds before Donghyuck’s eyes can focus back on the scene, but when they do there's nothing that's changed. Everyone’s where they are, glancing at each other in alarm, but the Lord’s glaring down where Sicheng’s disappeared down the tower. Jungwoo suddenly grabs Yuta’s arm and gives him an alert look. “Wait!”

“Enough wasting time,” the Lord snaps. “Here, on Black Tower, is where power resonates to its fullest. The storm is here at last!” He raises his cane. “Kyurem, come!”

Lightning strikes over the clouds and a whirlwind of snow descends onto the roof. Donghyuck raises his head to see the gigantic shadow looming above. A piercing cry breaks out in the air, then a blizzard forms in the middle of the sky, dropping like a blast onto the roof. A harrowing _boom_ resounds, louder than an explosion, and the entire floor shakes. Everyone braces and shields themselves as the freezing wave blows onto them. Donghyuck feels like ice just went through his heart. When he finally opens his eyes again, there’s frost on his lashes and his fingers are frigid cold.

The Pokemon stands in front of the Lord, massive and absolutely _monstrous_ , with its sharp head and yellow eyes without pupils, jutted jaw frozen shut, long neck and deformed wings filled with ice, and Donghyuck’s completely paralyzed. Everything about it is atrocious, terrifying. Kyurem’s bigger than any Pokemon he’s ever seen, a legendary creature that’s like a nightmare.

“At last, Plasma will use this machine’s technology to take Kyurem’s true power to its absolute limit, and freeze the Unova region!” the Lord exclaims, slamming his cane down. Kyurem exhales, white wind flowing around its body.

“Oh my god,” Ten gasps, staring at the scene in horror.

Donghyuck looks to Mark, meeting his widened, fearful eyes. Every nerve in his body is on edge, screaming at him to run or fight, but he absolutely can’t move, not under the Lord’s eye, not under Kyurem’s either, and he can’t believe this is happening—how could a Pokemon be this way? How was this possible?

“Kyurem is an _empty being_ ,” the Lord declares, “nothing but a vessel into which my desires are poured! I will have absolute rule of Unova. Finally, finally, this wonderful era has arrived. All that’s left now is to put the plate inside the machine, and we’ll fire.” He turns back to their group and crows: “I respect that you’ve made it this far. You’ll have the honor of witnessing my true power firsthand!” He raises his arms and lifts the cane to Kyurem. “ _Glaciate!_ ”

Kyurem roars, summoning waves of ice around its body. They piece into large frozen crystals that circle its body and spin rapidly. The waves concentrate into another blizzard, a shrilling sound rising. Johnny turns around and shouts at the top of his lungs: “Everyone get down!”

“ _Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!_ ”

The next second, a blast of blue electricity shoots down the tower, dropping onto Kyurem and shattering all the ice. Donghyuck falls to the floor and shrieks his breath out. The explosion rings out, louder and more violent than anything before it. When he looks back through the clearing smoke, Kyurem is screeching furiously in the direction of the sky, where the Lord’s turned to look. Donghyuck follows its line of sight and his heart stops as he sees Reshiram and Zekrom above, Taeyong and Jaehyun on their Pokemon.

“ _No!_ ” Mark screams. “Taeyong—no! It’s a trap! Get away!”

“ _Taeyong?_ ” Ten shouts, catching sight of them.

“Jaehyun! Get away!” Yukhei calls. “Get away!”

Thunder crashes down around them, and Donghyuck panics when he sees the Plasma ship behind them, the boats advancing at alarming speed. They keep screaming but none of them listen.

“I knew you’d come,” the Lord announces proudly, raising his cane. “My son without a human heart—Yoonoh, dear boy.”

“Father, stop!” Jaehyun shouts from Zekrom’s back. “Kyurem is suffering! All Pokemon are suffering! This isn’t the ideal that Plasma fights for!”

“Such a moving expression of your determination,” he replies, laughing cruelly. “Trying to make you king wasn’t a complete waste. But I’m not your father, Yoonoh, you know that by now. I was kind enough to take you in, care for you, yet you were selfish enough to betray me, after all this time! And for what?” He sneers and looks to Taeyong standing on Reshiram. His bold glare is unmoving. The Lord scowls at him. “You again… this time I’ll have my revenge.”

He tears out the DNA Splicers and points them in his direction. Kyurem raises itself on its back legs and screeches. The Lord calls out in rage: “Now it’s Reshiram I want!”

“ _Get away!_ Taeyong, get away!” Mark screams, running toward the edge.

The splicers glow purple and a dark shadow envelop them. It springs toward Kyurem’s head, fitting to the yellow centerpiece above its snout and disintegrating completely from the Lord’s hand. The gem flashes once, then Kyurem rises and its wings shatter like glass, revealing two thick coils with appendages at the tips and transparent spikes charged.

“Absofusion!” the Lord orders.

The chargers on Kyurem’s wings energize and shoot purple beams toward the Pokemon in the sky. Reshiram flies down at once, the beam chasing it without relent. Jaehyun and Zekrom speed after them, sending bursts of electricity to destroy it, but the Lord’s faster with Kyurem, and after one too many beams the converging pulse aims directly for Reshiram’s head. All of a sudden, Zekrom rises with a blue light and swoops down to shield the Pokemon from the blast. Donghyuck screams when he sees Jaehyun being launched off from Zekrom’s back as it’s struck and binded by the beams. Reshiram drops down to catch him, Taeyong reaching for his hand as they plunge down.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung screams when he sees the approaching vessels, shock traps engaged. “The boats! The boats!”

In the sky, Zekrom cries out as it’s dragged down, black body being compressed and warped, until it transforms into a small stone that Kyurem absorbs in a blink of an eye. The turbine on its tail then starts to spin, black energy discharging everywhere. Its body transforms rapidly, wings spreading and limbs thickening with a darker colour. Blue tendrils sprout from its back and connect to its tail, the turbine surging powerfully. The Lord swings his cane up and shouts: “ _[Black Kyurem](https://goo.gl/images/nvHoSN)!_”

Then the vessels start to attack Reshiram, and the Pokemon speeds down onto the roof, twirling, dropping Taeyong and Jaehyun down before flying away. Jaehyun catches Taeyong right as they fall onto the floor and rolls under him, collapsing onto the ice first. Mark, Johnny and Ten run to them immediately, but the Lord’s climbed onto Kyurem’s back and taking flight. He stands above them inside the storm.

“It’s over!” he screams. “When I get the plate here and into the machine, Unova will freeze. All will bow before me!”

“Zekrom! Reshiram!” Jaehyun calls out to the Pokemon encircled by the vessels. Reshiram blows out a ring of fire but there are too many vessels around, shocking it back.

“Seize them,” the Lord orders, pointing to the roof. “I want them all here so they can see, when I come back with the scientist. When I freeze Unova, you’ll all be on the center stage!”

Kyurem lifts him to the sky, and immediately Plasma members descend onto the roof, following the two commanders who advance with their ice pistols. A dozen of them surround Taeyong and Jaehyun, Mark and the others caught in the group. Kun crowds Chenle and Jisung, and Jungwoo quickly pushes Yukhei into the center. “Stay back!”

“Reshiram! Taeyong, no!” Jaehyun screams. The Pokemon screeches in the distance, incapacitated by the electricity. Taeyong thrashes against him, desperate to run to his Pokemon, but Johnny and Ten yank them back as the grunts come closer. Donghyuck makes to run to them when he’s suddenly grabbed and pushed back against the wreckage of ice. Doyoung’s hands grip his shoulders and he hears someone shout in their direction. He glances back and an intense look comes across his face. Then Donghyuck’s forced down until he’s lying right under the ice, and Doyoung fits something between them; Salamence’s Pokeball.

On the other side, Jeno calls for his brother in panic. Three Plasma members pull Doyoung out along with Donghyuck, dragging them to the center of the roof where everyone’s surrounded. Mark struggles around the group, yelling at the grunts but no one budges. He jumps to Donghyuck when he sees him and reaches for his hand. “Hyuck!”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, just looks at him blankly. Mark grips his hand and shakes him. “Hyuck, what’s wrong?”

“Quiet! Everybody down!” the woman in front growls, pointing her pistol at them.

“Don’t hurt the Pokemon, please!” Jaehyun begs. Taeyong keeps shaking next to him and his breath hitches painfully. He looks despairingly to the sky where Reshiram’s being carried away, hearing its agonized cries.

“I said be quiet!” The woman steps forward and presses the switch on the gun, aiming it straight at Jaehyun’s head. “Some king you were!”

Mark makes to tackle her when Donghyuck suddenly stands up and steps between her and Jaehyun. Terror seizes him as he sees the head of pistol slot right against his face. “Hyuck—no! What are you doing?!”

“Donghyuck!” Johnny shouts.

“The hell? You wanna get your head frozen off?” she taunts. Donghyuck barely moves, and when he doesn’t answer, the woman scowls. “I asked you a question!”

“He can’t speak.”

They turn to Doyoung, who’s watching them fixedly. The woman frowns in confusion, then the next second a grunt calls them from the other side: “Hey! There’s another one there!”

They look over to the wreckage of ice, where a second person runs out to the edge where the Pokemon have taken off. The Plasma woman looks back to the boy in front of her, in the same clothes and hair, and sticking out a black tongue. “ _What?!_ ”

A pink light fills his body and he transforms. Zoroark raises its claws and slashing the pistol off her hands. Doyoung kicks the nearby grunt and forces his arm down, shooting the ice on the ground. “Everybody, go!”

“Stop the kid!” another one shouts. Renjun slams into him and takes his gun, shooting in the direction of the grunts holding his brother.

“Donghyuck, run!” Doyoung screams.

One the other side, Donghyuck glimpses back at the group as they start to fight. He’s almost at the edge and readies himself to jump, when a Magnet Bomb suddenly hits him from the side, making him fly out before he can find his step. Everything stops when he sees the concrete disappearing under his feet, and then he’s falling into the black clouds, body flung upside-down. Salamence’s ball slips from his hand and plummets down in another direction, vanishing in a second. Donghyuck screams louder than he’s ever screamed, the harsh wind striking him from all sides as he plunges into the total emptiness, the jarring feeling in the pit of his chest, coursing through his blood.

 _I’m going to die._ He spins up and down, left and right, his vision going black and white, and for an unknown time there are just images flashing behind his eyes; he thinks of Johnny and Chansey, his mother, he thinks of the blue water in the Marine Tube, he thinks of the palace inside Taeyong's first dream and the white light that takes over everything—then he thinks of Mark. The shock turns numb and Donghyuck’s brain wakes up. His fingers scramble at his bag that’s tossed around him as fast as he can, time ticking away and being slowed down at the same time. He digs his hand into it until he finds Togetic’s Heal Ball and sends it out.

The light shoots up above him, too fast for him to see where his Pokemon is above the clouds. Donghyuck gasps as much as he can, runs his hands into his bag, going through his Pokeballs, medecine, the TM disk from Floccesy's forest, until he finds the Shiny Stone. He takes it out and lets it go immediately. It flies out above him and disappears, and he cries out as loud as he can, losing the feeling in his hands and head. _Catch it! Catch it!_

He forces his body to turn until he’s facing up, gazing at the storm, and just as his vision starts to fade, a bright flash in the sky stirs him up. A Pokemon shoots down in his direction at incredible speed, passing in a white blur. Donghyuck sees its broad head and three bouncy spikes.

 _[Togekiss](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Togekiss_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))! _he mouths, reaching his hand up as far as he can. _Catch me! Catch me!_

Donghyuck’s blood feels like it’s about to burst, and the sensation is too much; he shuts his eyes and lets his body sink, then finally he feels something slide smoothly under his back, softening his fall gradually. Donghyuck opens his eyes and jolts when he collapses onto Togekiss’ back, his Pokemon carrying him up to the sky. He heaves, turning around as quick as he can to grab onto its neck, and feeling everything in his body revert its course. They go up like lightning, in one agile fly, gliding up the clouds until Donghyuck sees the darker zone where the vessels are dragging Reshiram toward the ship. He lowers his eyes and sees the roof of Black Tower swaying beneath him, and he immediately looks back up, his breath erratic and heart throbbing in his chest.

A sudden roar from his left snaps his head down. Salamence shoots up from the clouds and rushes toward the vessels. Donghyuck finds his grip and nudges Togekiss forward when he sees the Dragon Pulse strike violently onto the electric circle. Togekiss charges toward Reshiram and Donghyuck feels it raise its head; his Pokemon shoots Aura Sphere onto the sides, then swerves abruptly to escape the smoke. Donghyuck screams as they drop down and holds on as tight as he can. Above them, Reshiram lets out a roar and blows a terrible blaze onto the electricity, freeing itself. The Pokemon tears its white body out and plunges back, wings beating down and halting right where Togekiss has stopped.

Donghyuck leans back and holds his breath as Reshiram approaches, and he looks into its glinting blue eyes. There’s a forceful aura surrounding it, but it’s somewhat serene, calming him, and the moment stills. They gaze at each other. Eyes focused, Donghyuck points back to the tower. Reshiram lets out a cry, raising itself, then Togekiss calls back, trilling with equal strength.

Salamence screeches behind them and speeds down toward the tower. Togekiss and Reshiram follow it, and Donghyuck sees the specks on the roof grow as they approach, until he can fully recognize Mark standing in the middle, watching him amazedly as he steers Togekiss onto the ground. Taeyong runs to Reshiram who lands in front of him, and he reaches for the sides of its head, pressing his entire body close. The Pokemon raises its vast wings and throws a wave of flames into the area. Salamence shoots its fire on the Plasma members, when a shield suddenly surrounds the ice machine, blocking their attacks. Reshiram’s fire chases the vessels out, but they dive down the tower and start spreading to the city, the cannons activated.

“No! They’re going down!” Johnny shouts. “We have to stop them!”

“The ship! The Lord has Kyurem!” Mark replies. “What do we do?!”

“I’m going into the city!” Ten decides. “You go after them!”

“Wait—Ten, I’m coming with you!” Johnny grabs his arm in panic, then turns back and shoots them agitated looks. “All of you be careful! Donghyuck, Mark!”

“I’m going too!” Yuta says, taking out his Pokeball. “Send the teams on the roof! If the Lord comes back, you call immediately!”

He throws out a [Sigilyph](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sigilyph_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and Johnny and Ten send out a Braviary and Swanna. Donghyuck exchanges a last look with Johnny. He brings his fist to his chest and raises his three fingers in the sign. Then they jump onto their Pokemon and dive into the city. Doyoung calls Salamence and looks hurriedly around the roof. “Jeno!” He sees him and Jaemin running after Renjun who’s hurtling toward his brother. He catches him and they drag them back toward the group.

“Hey!” [Dejun](https://goo.gl/images/Rk5rFh) shouts to them. “The Lord’s going back to the ship, we need to stop him on the deck before he gets to the laboratory!”

Taeyong points to Reshiram and signs frantically for them to climb. “Everyone get on!” Jaehyun calls.

Jeno quickly hugs both Jaemin and Renjun before going to his brother. Kun takes Chenle and Jisung, while Jungwoo brings Yukhei up to Jaehyun on Reshiram’s back. The rest climb onto the Pokemon, but Mark turns to Donghyuck and Togekiss. Without a word, Donghyuck lets him on and Mark's arms circle around his waist. Salamence charges up first, then Reshiram beats its wings down and flies up. Togekiss rises last, Donghyuck steering it ahead toward the group, Mark’s head next to his as they go into the [storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWi2x6IsPFY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7: donghyuck and mark go on a bicycle treasure hunt for berries!  
> chapter 17: sicheng gets thrown off a building


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone I'm back!! I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it a lot, especially the battle scene, you'll know which one when you get there! thank you again for reading with me! fighting!

It’s called the [Plasma Frigate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j60d1lnYk1g), the flying vessel and headquarters of Plasma, a monstrous ship built to resist the cold and carrying weapons and machines. The sails’ glaring solar panels and cannons are raised when they approach it, far in the darkened sky and from Black Tower, the clouds clearing beneath them.

“The ship's powered by Kyurem’s energy plate,” Dejun shouts to them from Reshiram’s back when the Pokemon halts in the air. “It’s stored in the center machine inside the laboratory on the lower floor!” He points down to the ship’s base. Donghyuck’s eyes descend from the deck to the [vessel](https://goo.gl/images/ptNUew)’s hull, held up by wide energy panels on each sides.

“There’s the Lord!” Mark yells behind him. They catch sight of Kyurem dropping down onto the deck, a wind of snow flowing as it lands. The cannons charge in their direction, then Reshiram screeches and Jaehyun turns to everyone on its back. “Hold on as much as you can!”

Donghyuck presses his palms down on Togekiss and feels Mark’s hold tighten around his waist. They plunge down and break away, evading the blasts, swerving left and right at a brutal speed; Donghyuck can barely catch his breath. Salamence fires its pulse onto the cannons and the explosion shrouds the deck in smoke. They dive down to the ship, and it’s all of a sudden that Donghyuck sees the familiar deck close in. Togekiss brakes hastily, Mark lurching forward and screaming in his ear.

Reshiram swoops in and lands on the front of the deck in one forceful motion. The impact sends a strong gust that strikes the entire area at once. Half of the group slips off the Pokemon and falls onto the ship. Salamence touches down beside them, facing on the opposite side of the deck Kyurem and the Lord, who raises his cane.

“Take cover!” Jaehyun shouts, pushing Taeyong under Reshiram’s head.

Kyurem slams its feet and releases a blizzard from its mouth. Reshiram shoots a raging fire in return and the attacks collide in the middle of the deck, onto the base of the mast. Togekiss sweeps its wing over Donghyuck and glides them backward, while everyone else on the floor grabs each other and scrambles out of the way.

“The plate!” Dejun calls, crouching under Salamence. He points frantically to the entrance behind them. “We need to get the plate!”

“We’ll go get it!” Mark suddenly screams. Donghyuck startles against him, and Taeyong turns his head to them and breathes out in panic. ‘Mark! Mark!’

“Wait!” Jungwoo and Yukhei yell when they start running. “Donghyuck! Mark—you have to be careful!”

“Jeno, go with them!” Doyoung shouts. “Go!”

“What? No—!” he exclaims, wide-eyed. “No, I’m not leaving you—” But Doyoung’s already tackling him back, Salamence jumping up to attack. “Go, now! _Go—!_ ”

A blast erupts from the deck, shaking it powerfully and sending them tumbling over. Jeno’s flung back to Mark, while Chenle trips and rolls over onto Jisung. Kun hurries to reach them, when suddenly there’s a screech followed by the noise of ice sharpening, then another blast shoots up the air and hits the lower half of the sails. The pieces collapse onto the deck, crashing into their group. Renjun and Jaemin bolt to Jeno, but Kun’s too far from them; beams drop down between him and Chenle just as he’s about to reach him. Jisung yanks him back and Chenle screams: “Kun! Kun!”

“ _Chenle!_ ” he calls back, breathless and despairing. His eyes dart to the entrance where they’re running to. “Chenle, _go!_ Just go!”

“Come on!” Jisung yells, pulling him up and dragging him away. “Chenle, come on!”

Chenle’s heart stops when the towering wreckage obscures Kun’s face, and when the Pokemon start rising on the deck, he forces himself to turn around and sprint with Jisung toward the entrance, Kun’s voice and the successive blasts echoing in his ears. Ahead of him, Donghyuck hurriedly brings back Togekiss, the ball’s light the last thing that illuminates the dark tunnel before flickering to black.

“Hey! Is everyone OK?” Mark’s voice raises. “Chenle? Jisung?”

“We’re here!” Jisung answers, catching up to them. He takes out Chinchou’s Pokeball and sends it out. Its antennae glow, bathing them in a yellow light. More explosions resound behind them, booming muffled under the heavy walls. Jeno and Chenle glance back to it fearfully.

“It’s OK—it’s gonna be OK,” Mark says, grabbing their arms and urging them forward. “We’ll make it, OK? Just keep running! We have to get to the laboratory!”

“There’s the exit!” Jaemin exclaims, pointing to the light ahead. “How do we get to the lowest floor?”

Donghyuck stops and puts his arms back when he sees the approaching Plasma members. Mark yells for them to get down just as Jisung springs forward with Chinchou, discharging its electricity. Bright crackling light explodes everywhere, then Mark pushes them out on the floor. “Right! Go right!”

He grips Renjun’s hand and Renjun reaches for Jeno’s, then they make a chain, Donghyuck and Jaemin holding onto Chenle who drags Jisung out of the attack. Chinchou follows them, using Discharge as hard as it can, hitting Pokemon from all sides. At the line’s front, Mark serpents the wide corridors and charges through the smoke. He takes hazardous turns, fighting off Plasma at the corners, and for long moments it’s so chaotic, along with the booming from the deck, that Donghyuck can’t see where they are anymore.

Jaemin yanks them to the side when a Magnet Bomb misses them at the intersection. Donghyuck spins around and sees the four paths, three of them obscured, and Mark drags them to the last one. But barely a few seconds down the hall they see a swarm of Swoobat drop in and speed toward them, Supersonic waves blowing through. Donghyuck puts his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes, then he hears a voice break out in front of them.

“[Maractus](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Maractus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)#By_TM.2FHM), Giga Drain!”

Donghyuck opens his eyes and sees green vines flash around the Pokemon, encircling them from all sides. Turquoise energy waves burst out, then the Swoobat shriek and disperse down the hall. A young man in black runs through them with a Maractus, and stops when he sees their group. Mark immediately puts himself between them and takes out Axew's Pokeball.

“Wait!” the stranger exclaims, raising his hands. “I—I’m not with them! I can help you!”

Maractus shakes its arms and cries out. Renjun peers closer at his uniform and steps forward. “You’re Shadow Triad! You’re with Dejun!”

“I’m [Guanheng](https://goo.gl/images/FWaZKq)!” he says, “Dejun—is he here?”

“He’s on the deck,” Renjun replies, voice strained. “Kyurem—they’re all on the deck! The Lord’s going after the ice plate, we need to get to the laboratory!”

“There’s a warp point at the end of the hall, jump straight into it and it takes you there!” Guanheng tells them, pointing down the path. “The plate’s inside the center machine—you have to press the switch to eject it!”

He pushes past them and repeats the direction. “Hurry! The ship’s freezing up, we’re running out of time!” Mark tries to catch him but the floor suddenly flashes white, a swishing sound echoing. “Wait—ah!”

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Jeno shouts, pulling him forward.

They run down to the end of the hall where a wide circle draws itself on the floor, a green light emanating from it. Mark skids to a stop, unsure of what to do, but then something heavy crashes above them and sends the ship lurching to the left. Donghyuck grips onto Mark as they slide all the way across the floor, and his body crushes his bag as they hit the wall. He swipes it back, then suddenly remembers something, as he looks down at it. An idea clears his head, striking him like lightning.

The ship tilts back, sending them staggering toward the center. Donghyuck raises his hands and stops them with the most intense look he can manage.

“Hyuck! Hyuck—what is it?!” Mark exclaims.

‘I have plan!’ he signs and reaches into his bag, then motions for them to look, and _quick_.

Another blast, the roof shaking above them, Pokemon’s cries echoing. One after the other they throw themselves into the warp. Donghyuck’s vision flashes for a second and a rippling sensation courses through his body. The light dissolves, and then he’s jumping back down, stumbling to his feet in the new space. When he looks back up he finds himself in an immense round room, brightly-lit with sets of lights, and heavy machines on each side of the metallic walls. There’s an open platform in the middle raised by a short flight of stairs. Mark and the others fall out of the warp, toppling onto the metal floor. Donghyuck raises his eyes to the man in the white lab coat and glasses, standing in front of a square machine.

—

Tailwind raises Swanna faster into the air. The Pokemon concentrates the icy wind around it, sending slashes toward the boats. Ten dives down between the buildings and calls for Defog. Swanna’s wings shine, then beat down powerfully, white crescents clearing the smoke. He hovers on his Pokemon for a few seconds, scanning the area, when he turns around and suddenly sees another cannon charging towards him.

Before he can react, Sigilyph’s rainbow Psybeam hits the boat, blasting it away. Yuta swoops in on his Pokemon and extends his hand, brushing it over Ten’s back, before flying back down. “I’ll cover the Pokemon Center!”

He speeds down the city toward the orange building and catches sight of the boats approaching it. He shifts on Sigilyph and leans back as far as he can. “Psychic!”

Sigilyph’s eye glows blue, then one of the boats lights up and starts sinking onto the other. Yuta crashes them together, dragging them away from the Center, when a shot of ice passes next to him, missing his Pokemon by an inch. He turns around and panics as he sees the raised cannons. Sigilyph abruptly turns around and throws out massive Air Slashes, swerving left and right to avoid the ice. When the boat is blasted, the impact sends his Pokemon flying back and Yuta loses his grip, launched off into the air.

The scream is caught in his throat. He can see the ground spinning below him as he plummets, round and round, nothing going on in his mind, until something punches him in the sides and he’s suddenly caught. The world focuses back, and he raises his eyes to see Aerodactyl’s broad jaw and wings, gliding up swiftly. A hand slides down the Pokemon’s stomach and catches Yuta’s arm. He breathes out and feels his lungs burn when he sees Sicheng, reaching down and pulling him up, and the world hangs around them as his heart falls hard and fast, a million memories crashing back in his head.

Aerodactyl slows and raises itself, then Yuta’s eyes fall to the rooftop of the Pokemon Center. He’s dropped onto his feet at the edge and staggers forward, almost falling down again. Aerodactyl flaps its wings and lowers itself against the edge, trainer on its back looking at him intently. Yuta shoots forward and grips Sicheng’s shoulders, feeling them, feeling _him_ —then suddenly a hand fists his collar and draws him forward, Sicheng tilts his head and closes his eyes as he collides their lips. Yuta freezes, hands loosening on his shoulders and heart stopping. It’s brief, but the instant is enough to feel it whole. Sicheng pulls back and Yuta falters, watching him lean away on his Pokemon.

“I love you,” Sicheng says.

And before Yuta can respond, Aerodactyl turns them away and flies into the sky. Sigilyph floats down next to him, droning urgently. Yuta chokes down a breath, chokes on the fire in his throat, his heart ripping out, and he turns and climbs on. They soar into the smoke and he looks up at the thunder in the sky. Johnny shoots past the lightning on Braviary, chasing the bigger vessel ahead. “Air Slash!”

Braviary throws the cutters of wind in the boats’ direction, but there are too many to intercept. Johnny sees Ten spiralling on the other side, Swanna breaking away from the ice shots, and he rushes Braviary faster. All of a sudden a roar erupts high in the sky, and the next moment Hyper Beam shoots down onto the vessel, exploding it in one blast. Johnny flies back and swerves down, halting against a building to see the Pokemon, a Dragonite, tearing over on the other side. He breathes out and a smile pulls on his lips. Braviary caws, beating its wings, and Johnny sends it up, racing toward Ten who turns back and meets him halfway.

—

Fire discharges over the deck, blowing past Kyurem’s wind. Bulks of ice form on the charred floors, sprouting up against the mast. Salamence and Reshiram shoot another round of blasts, striking Kyurem in its wings, then [the Lord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjueMDjuqm4) slams his cane down. “Glaciate!”

“Take cover!” Jungwoo screams, pushing Yukhei, Dejun and Kun under the sail’s wreckage. Taeyong and Jaehyun rise up on Reshiram, and Doyoung flies down the ship on Salamence. The ice crystals gyrate on the deck’s center before blasting the area, and they brace themselves as the chilling wind hits.

White ice spreads across the floor, cracking it, and Kun loses his balance, falling onto his side as the ship starts to break. He catches sight of a thick metal coil slipping off its lock on the edge, and his eyes follow its trail up to the mast’s base, until he sees it’s connected to the sailpost that’s snapping. Without a second of thought, he pulls himself up and runs to the edge. Jungwoo turns his head as he hears him. “Kun!”

He throws himself onto the coil and pulls it back as hard as he can, weakly steadying the sailpost and its panels. He hisses as the metal rubs painfully against his skin, but keeps his grip tight. “It’s gonna break!” he shouts back.

Dejun looks up at the mast and startles when he sees it sway. Shooting a glance at Salamence and Kyurem aiming at each other, he stands up and makes to go to Kun, when a bright flash sweeps the front of the deck. He stumbles back against Yukhei as a person appears in front of him. When they see each other, Guanheng steps forward and steadies himself, gripping Dejun’s arms in panic. “Oh my god—you’re here! Are you OK?!” He spies the bruises on his face. “ _Oh my god—_ ”

“It’s OK! It’s OK—where’s Yang?” Dejun asks, breathless.

Just then a sheening sound erupts beside them, followed by a white light, and a third person falls onto them, gasping heavily. Dejun and Guanheng startle back before quickly holding him up. “Yang!”

“Taeil turned on the lights,” he heaves, struggling with his breath. “I—I can’t get in!”

“Hey!”

They look to Yukhei urging them closer, his eyes wide as he recognizes the three of them. “I—get down! Hurry!”

Reshiram’s cry rips through the air, then it throws another burst of flames and dives onto the ship. They disperse and hide under the wreckage, Jungwoo trying to reach Kun on the side. Reshiram glides over the sail and screeches down at Kyurem, the ice not melting. Jaehyun listens to Kyurem cry back, shrieking to the sky. He holds onto Taeyong as they shoot more blasts, but it’s no use, the spreading ice accumulating by the second and ship cracking apart, bit by bit. It’s so _loud_ , Jaehyun screams as they plunge back and forth, voices so loud in his ears and in his head, Zekrom crying out, Salamence’s angry roar, the Pokemon far in the city—in Unova, suffering, _screaming_ everywhere at once.

Jaehyun claws his face and lets out an agonized cry. _Blood! Blood!_ Reshiram slows over the deck and Taeyong turns to him, panicking. He shakes Jaehyun’s shoulder but he only shouts louder. “ _Stop it!_ Stop it! Stop it!”

On the opposite end of the deck, the Lord bites out a laugh and shakes his head. “You see how wrong it is, Yoonoh? How much pain there is, Pokemon fighting each other. Give up now! Don’t pretend like you don’t remember.” He raises his cane and shouts: “Pokemon and civilization don’t belong together!”

Jaehyun shuts his eyes and lets out a breathless scream. _Blood!_ Taeyong grabs his hand and slaps him repeatedly on the chest, mouthing his words but he doesn’t see. Kyurem screeches aloud and slams its foot on the floor, sending out another wave of ice and tremor. Reshiram rushes out and deviates onto the deck when Kyurem shoots ice its way. Jaehyun feels himself abruptly turn aside, then he opens his eyes and looks down at the floor that’s approaching. Without warning he rolls over and throws himself off, landing onto the deck and the ice.

Reshiram spins back up but Taeyong shrieks, his hand desperately reaching back for Jaehyun, who stands up and starts running toward Kyurem. Everybody screams to him.

“Jaehyun!” Yukhei jumps over the wreckage. “Jaehyun, no!”

In the sky, Doyoung turns Salamence back and dives to him. Jaehyun steers himself in front of Kyurem, the harsh cold making him shake, but he stands his ground. He raises his hand and looks the Pokemon in the eyes.

“ _Zekrom!_ Kyurem!” he cries. “Zekrom! I know you’re there! I know you can hear me!”

Kyurem throws its head up and roars. A whirlwind of snow blows past Jaehyun, but he resists. “Zekrom! Please! I know you’d never hurt Pokemon! You have to fight it!”

“You’re a fool!” the Lord snarls, striking down his cane. “You’re _weak!_ You’ve always been, even your Pokemon now are like you! To think I used you to capture people’s hearts and minds to rule them. No, this time there’s only power—there’s only _force!_ ” He lets out a cruel laugh. “ _And you have no force._ ”

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung screams from his side.

“Zekrom won’t hear you anymore!” the Lord exclaims, “Kyurem, freeze him solid!”

The ice pulse forms in Kyurem’s mouth in a blink of an eye. Salamence hurdles itself onto the deck and tears Jaehyun out of the way just as the beam fires, hitting the mast base instead. The ships shakes again, more ice and debris crashing down. Salamence crowds Jaehyun on the floor while Doyoung’s flung off, body rolling far away on the other side. The Lord points his cane to him and swings it. Kyurem turns its head and summons the second pulse, shooting it into his direction.

“ _Doyoung!_ ” Jaehyun screams, clambering to his feet and rushing to him. “Doyoung! No!”

Reshiram plummets from the sky and strikes down its wings, then Taeyong drops upside-down onto Doyoung and they collapse behind the Pokemon’s body. The ice blast hits them, shards and mist exploding in the air, a terrifying sound ringing out. Jaehyun freezes in his steps, his heart stopping when he sees through the mist the deformed stone of ice riveted to the floor.

“ _Doyoung!_ ” Jungwoo screams.

Salamence screeches. Jaehyun bolts and throws himself onto the ice, repeatedly striking the surface with his fists, the dry sleet lacerating his skin, frigid cold shooting through his veins to his heart. “Doyoung! Taeyong! No! _No!_ ” Suddenly his voice shatters, bound in his throat, and he stops, bloody hands splaying over the ice. His blurred reflection looks back at him, and something breaks inside his head. A fury erupts from the pit of his chest, violent and uncontrollable. Jaehyun turns around to Kyurem and the Lord, to the storm and the battle, and he _screams_. The sound splits the air apart, harsher and harsher, a cry of _rage_ that sinks down to the deepest part of the ship. Donghyuck raises his eyes when he hears it through the ceiling and walls, before it fades out inside another echo of thunder.

Taeil lowers his eyes at their group when the silence falls back. He’s never looked more somber, even if his eyes are blank. Mark steps forward and speaks up first:

“Taeil, stop! You have to stop this!”

“It shouldn’t have been you,” Taeil says suddenly. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Donghyuck’s so upset for a second that he forgets the situation. This shouldn’t be happening— the angry coil in his gut tells him so. Even with all the troubles when they’ve met during their journey and Taeil’s irregularities, this wasn’t right—this wasn't _fair_.

“Taeil!” Chenle cries out. They look at each other, and Taeil’s expression becomes pained. Chenle eyes the square machine. “Taeil, please! Please stop this! We need to take out the plate before the Lord comes here!”

“Don’t do this, Taeil!” Mark shouts.

“There’s no turning back,” he tells them. “The Lord's not coming here. He'll go to the helm and transfer it there. There’s no stopping him and Kyurem. Unova will freeze.” He takes out his Pokeball and everyone shouts, reaching for theirs. “It’s over.”

“Taeil, no!” Mark screams.

A [Lunatone](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lunatone_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) materializes and rises above his head. Donghyuck sends out Togekiss and hears capsules being opened, but barely a second after, a white light surrounds them and he feels his legs lose their weight. Donghyuck’s body flips to the side, pushed up swiftly. He catches sight of his friends and their Pokemon being raised into the air and pressed against the metal wall. His back collides against the surface and he hisses, jerking up to reach Togekiss above him. Chenle’s Bulbasaur lets out a frantic cry beside them.

“I don’t want to fight you,” [Taeil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-6JV-M8oxE) says, a dark look over his eyes. “ _Don’t force me._ ”

“Aargh!” Mark yells, thrashing up against the wall and Axew struggling in his arms. “ _No!_ Taeil!”

Donghyuck’s about to sign an attack when Jisung shouts and interrupts them. “Wait! There’s a magnetic field here! Guys, listen to me—we got to fight thim!”

“What do we do?” Renjun chokes out, his Hippopotas dropping sand onto the floor.  
  
“We need to get around him to that machine!” Jisung points it and Chinchou’s body flashes once. “Everybody hold onto your Pokemon!”

“Wait—what are you doing?!” Chenle yells.

“Just trust me!” he exclaims, sparing him a smile. “I saw this from a movie.”

He thrusts himself up and Chinchou releases Thunder Wave into the wall. Donghyuck feels a tickle of static spread over his back, uncomfortable but not enough to hurt, and suddenly his weight shifts and he’s being driven to his left side. He slides on the wall with Togekiss until they bump into Mark, who’s then pushed away from him as well. They yelp as Jisung’s Chinchou propels them across the room’s wall, until he’s the one facing Taeil and everyone’s dispersed around him, forming a circle.

Taeil’s Lunatone hits Chinchou with a weak psychic wave, making it recoil before it can attack. An energy shield then forms around the machine. Jaemin calls his Wigglytuff forward. “Dazzling Gleam!”

Jisung pushes Chinchou on the wall and it uses Thunder Wave again, shifting the circle one space forward. The Dazzling Gleam hits the platform’s side before striking Lunatone in the eye, weakening its telekinetic grip lightly. Donghyuck catches himself on the wall before Taeil pushes them back up with double the force. “I said _don’t!_ ”

“Oh my god, it’s like a [Rotation Battle](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotation_Battle)!” Jeno shouts. He grabs onto his Solosis and crouches over until his feet are on the wall. “Light Screen! Shield everyone!”

Solosis summons the barrier of light in front of him, but before the defense can spread to the other Pokemon, Taeil growls: “Psyshock!”

“Chinchou, rotate!” Jisung calls.

The Thunder Wave releases into the wall and advances them quickly. Jaemin slides off the space that Jeno immediately takes over, his Solosis’ Light Screen taking the attack. Donghyuck gasps when he drifts onto their complete opposite side, right behind Taeil and the machine, and his thoughts blow up when he understands the play. He exchanges a knowing look with Mark and quickly points to the machine. ‘Break shield!’

“Axew, Dual Chop!”

Axew jumps off the wall but Taeil turns around and throws his hand up. Lunatone catches Axew with Telekinesis and slams the Pokemon back on Mark. Jeno takes the chance and sends Solosis up. “Psyshock!”

Small psychic waves shoot down onto the platform like bullets, making Taeil fall to the ground and Lunatone falter. The Light Screen’s defense spreads to each Pokemon, then suddenly Taeil lets out an angry yell and rips the glasses off his face. When he stands back up, he’s disheveled and his expression is almost livid.

“You’re all careless!” he cries out. “Don’t you see what I’m trying to do?! You’re all hurting yourselves and your Pokemon by putting up a fight! We don’t belong as trainers in the world! I’m trying to protect you!”

“ _No!_ ” Mark shouts back. “No, you’re not! And I know you don’t believe that!”

Taeil freezes, staring at him wide-eyed. Before he can speak, Chinchou discharges the wave and switches them forward. Renjun takes Jeno’s place, and Taeil’s eyes follow Mark as he glides over to the left, right in front of the machine this time. But Donghyuck screeches when he himself moves away from it and struggles to get closer to the shield. He waves to Renjun and points to Lunatone.

“Sand-Attack!” Renjun calls.

Hippopotas sweeps a wind of sand into Lunatone’s direction, disorienting it for a moment. Chinchou shocks the Pokemon from the other side and the telekinetic force wavers. Togekiss immediately sends a ball of Air Slash onto the shield, but it doesn’t burst yet. Agitated, Lunatone fires a wave of Psyshock at everyone, the Light Screens disintegrating. Chinchou switches the current again, and this time Chenle’s the one who moves in front of Taeil. Donghyuck cries out when he slides too far away from the machine. The booms are increasing above them and the ship’s swaying without interruption. He sees ice start to form in the room—they’re almost out of time.

Chenle looks at Taeil with fearful but fierce eyes, holding onto Bulbasaur who whips out its vines. “Taeil, please listen to me! I—I know you wouldn’t hurt us! You don’t have to follow Plasma anymore, we have stop this now!”

Right then, Donghyuck locks eyes with Jeno on the opposite side, then Solosis summons Future Sight. Donghyuck catches Jisung’s eye and makes a fast spinning motion with his finger.

“No, I don’t want to hurt you,” Taeil rasps, expression falling. “I… I never wanted to hurt you. I wouldn’t. But please, don’t fight anymore!”

Jisung’s Chinchou starts charging a powerful wave, but just as it’s released Taeil whips back and Lunatone intercepts it. They rotate at an abrupt speed and stop just as brutally, advancing only one space forward still. Donghyuck slams into Togekiss and cries out in pain and frustration. He looks to Jisung and Jeno, panicking as the ice starts growing.

“What don’t you understand?” Taeil snaps. “Why are you forcing yourselves like this?”

“We’re not forcing anything!” Mark shouts. “We’re fighting for Unova and Pokemon! People are going to die! Plasma’s using you, Taeil!”

Taeil grits his teeth and scowls. Lunatone’s grip suddenly increases and Donghyuck screams when his back digs painfully into the wall. Togekiss writhes and slowly summons an Aura Sphere in its mouth.

“Hey, listen!” Jaemin suddenly calls him. Taeil turns his head, startled. “Look! Jeno and Renjun and me were Plasma! They hurt us and used us too—but we didn’t give in to them! You don’t have to either!”

Taeil presses his hands in his face and breathes heavily. “No, stop! I—”

“Don’t believe what the Lord says!” Renjun yells. “You’re not what they make you to be!”

“Donghyuck,” Jisung suddenly hisses. “Donghyuck, the Telekinesis is too intense, we’re too slow! I can’t spin Jeno on time—”

A loud blast resounds from the deck, and something cracks inside the laboratory’s walls. Donghyuck sees the machines’ lights start blinking urgently, smoke emitting from the boxes.

“ _Wait!_ ” Chenle gasps, waving at Jeno. “Jeno, Marine Tube! Marine Tube!”

Jeno stops, puzzled, then his eyes widen and he bumps Solosis forward. “Oh my god—Solosis, Trick Room!”

They all turn their heads to him and Taeil jolts. “No!”

The green energy screen deploys into the laboratory, encasing everyone. Lunatone falters and Jisung shifts into a diving position. “Chinchou, now!”

The Pokemon moves first, shooting the electricity into the wall. Donghyuck jumps onto Togekiss and shuts his eyes. They zoom across the room, screaming as they spin around. The circle moves up four spaces, until Donghyuck’s finally back facing the machine and Jeno on the opposite side facing Taeil. The Future Sight detonates, unleashing onto Lunatone, then Togekiss fires Aura Sphere onto the platform. Donghyuck dives down on it, reaching into his bag before throwing himself onto the machine, the blasts exploding all around him with Kyurem’s angry cry above.

On the deck, [Jaehyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMaQFyoqo14) strides toward Kyurem for the third time, its ice attacks missing him repeatedly. There are Swoobat swarming above them, shrieking madly. Jaehyun screams, throat frozen cold and head clouded with rage. “ _No more!_ ” Salamence fires blast after blast onto the Pokemon, and he can hear Zekrom’s voice. “ _No more! No more!_ ”

Kyurem cries out, struggling back and beating its wings. The Lord glances between them and slams his cane down on the ice. Kyurem roars, but Jaehyun screams even _louder_ , stepping closer to the Pokemon that shakes up.

“What’s going on?” Guanheng asks from the wreckage. “What’s happening?”

Yukhei stares wide-eyed at the scene and gasps. “It’s… It’s Zekrom! The Pokemon—I hear it—Zekrom’s reacting to Jaehyun’s anger—!”

Thunder strikes the sky and a spark explodes onto the ship’s panels, breaking the sailpost. Kun screams as the coil yanks him forward, but the next second something massive lands behind him and catches his body before it’s launched off the ship. Kun twists his head back to see a Golurk, punching its fist on the floor and concentrating its energy to hold the deck. The sailpost crashes between them and Jungwoo’s side, smashing half of the area. Kun’s hands go numb on the coil and he screams through his teeth. “It’s not going to hold any longer!”

“The ship’s going to freeze,” Dejun pushes past them and looks over to Kyurem. “Can Jaehyun take over Black Kyurem?”

“The Lord’s losing control—but Kyurem’s still overpowering Zekrom,” Yukhei tells them, eyes darting furtively around the scene. “It’s not enough! What do we do?”

Salamence flies back and forth above the ship, attacking without relent, passing in a blur. Jungwoo looks back to the stone of ice where Reshiram’s trapped. Something crosses his mind.

“I think I have an idea.”

“What? What is it?” Dejun asks.

“I—” Jungwoo turns to them with wary looks. Yukhei’s eyes are frightened, and he meets them with courage. “It needs to be incapacitated. If Kyurem uses Glaciate, we need to teleport it to its own ice attack.”

They start back in shock and Yukhei immediately grips his arm. “What?! No, that’s too dangerous, Jungwoo!”

“Wait, it could actually work!” the third Triad member exclaims. “Holy shit! We—we could do it! Hold on—are you—?”

“I have the powers too,” Jungwoo answers briskly. “If the four of us reach Kyurem when the ice releases, we can manage to teleport him on the Glaciate’s side!”

“Jungwoo—no! You’ll get caught in the ice!” Yukhei yells. “What if it doesn’t—”

“No, there’s no more time!” he snaps, pulling Yukhei off him, then he grabs his hand. “Yukhei, please trust me! This is our only chance. The ship’s going to crash any second!”

“We have to go now!” Guanheng yells when Kun lets out another scream. “Golurk won’t hold it much longer!”

They grab Jungwoo and he slips away from Yukhei, a last look shared between them. Yukhei watches in desperation as they leave him, running toward Jaehyun and Kyurem. His eyes move to Kun, then go back to the ice stone, when he suddenly hears a rising noise. A dark red glow emanates from the inside. Yukhei gasps and turns back, sprinting toward Kun. He throws himself on him and Golurk and helps him pull. “Take cover!”

Salamence screeches in the air when Jaehyun steps in front of Kyurem again. The Lord lets out a furious shout. “No matter what you try, you won’t stop me!” He slams the cane down. “ _Glaciate!_ ”

“Now, _now!_ ” Guanheng shrieks, pushing them faster over the ice. “Steady it!”

Kyurem raises its head and the crystals of ice form above it, spinning rapidly. Jaehyun catches sight of the four people rushing toward him and panics. Salamence plunges down and catches him, flying them away. Jungwoo blocks out every noise in his head and concentrates, crunching his fingers and screaming the burn out of his chest. They jump under Kyurem’s wings right as the ice explodes, and his vision sears to white before he feels his hands touch the Pokemon.

The instant feels like in the heart of a hurricane, the world spiralling like a centrifuge around them as they struggle to contain the Pokemon inside the light. Dejun catches the blurry sight of the air first, the massive icicle shooting their way, and he draws them as hard as he can to the targeted angle. “ _Let go!_ ”

Tip of his fingers burning, Jungwoo rips his hands away and feels himself reappear outside when the wind blows past him. He’s thrown onto the floor with Dejun, while Guanheng and his friend slip behind Kyurem’s turbine and crash on the other side. The second Jungwoo hits the ice on the ground, a shrill crushing noise erupts in the air, followed by Kyurem’s agonized screech and heavy smashing onto the deck, floor splintering under the other ice fragments.

The ship starts to split and Yukhei trips over the ice, slipping backward as the smoke and mist blow out. He turns back and runs to the scene, terrified. “ _Jungwoo!_ ”

A dreadful cold seizes him when he sees Kyurem writhing on the ground, its ice wing and arm shattered, but its eyes are still open and it’s screeching in excruciating _pain_. Jungwoo’s coughing harshly a few feet from the Pokemon, Dejun shaking him up, and he sees red on his hands. Yukhei runs to them, eyes not leaving Kyurem, when the Lord starts to climb on top of the deck toward the helm. Kyurem raises itself on its feet and turns to Yukhei, Jungwoo and Dejun.

“No!” Jaehyun cries out from the sky, steering Salamence down. “Yukhei!”

“My finest stage,” the Lord suddenly calls out, sneering as Kyurem freezes its wings back. “To think I wasted it on a pathetic boy like you, Xuxi.”

Kyurem screams, and Yukhei hears the cry echo in his head. It hits him like a sea storm, flooding and chasing everything out. He grits his teeth and turns to the Pokemon, _rage_ seizing every part of him. Of _them_. And when Yukhei realizes it, sees clear through the blizzard, he stops thinking and raises his hand toward Kyurem. “ _Stop!_ ”

The wind suspends in the air. His grating scream echoes into the sky, the storm interrupting, the freeze that freezes itself, and Yukhei breathes out all at once. White shrouds the space between him and the Pokemon. Jaehyun stops Salamence in the air and Jungwoo cries out: “Yukhei! Yukhei, what are you doing!”

Kyurem grunts and shifts towards him, glowering and casting its threatening shadow over his head. Yukhei feels his heart rattle in fear, but he doesn’t look away. He won't. The Lord lets out a confounded noise. “What?! Freeze him!”

“ _No!_ ” Yukhei shouts, punching his palm up, and he starts walking closer to the Pokemon. “No, no more fighting! _No more._ ”

“Yukhei!” Jungwoo screams. “Yukhei, come back!”

“No, I’m tired! I’m tired of running away!” he yells back, not breaking gaze from Kyurem. Tears rise to his eyes, mixing with the frost, and they’re like blades on his cheeks when they stream down. His voice breaks as he speaks: “I’m tired of being used... I’m tired of _fighting!_ I’m tired of hurting. I’m tired of being alone in the world—I’m tired of being alone.” He raises his hand higher against Kyurem and holds his breath. “You… you’re tired too.”

To Jungwoo’s shock, Kyurem stops moving. The wind starts to stir again, stronger but controlled this time, swirling around the ship. Jaehyun suddenly shouts down to them. Jungwoo looks to the ice stone in the center, a fiery red glow breaking through it. He scrambles up and hurries over to Yukhei. “The ice! Yukhei, the ice!”

The ship cracks apart. Kyurem inches forward, and Yukhei lowers his hand. The Pokemon’s head follows it, until it’s coming closer and closer to Yukhei’s face. The voice reaches the centre of his mind, more real and lonely than anything he’s ever heard in the world. 

“I want to be free,” Yukhei says to it. “I want to be in the world. I want the world to see me as I am. I want to be free.” The ice shatters on the ship, and his hand touches the yellow gem on Kyurem’s head. “ _We’re the same_.”

The ice stone explodes in a flurry of white, radiant light bursting everywhere. The floor collapses with a deafening noise and the ship arches down to the side. Kun falls over the edge with Golurk, and Guanheng throws himself after them, disappearing into the darkness. Kyurem and Yukhei are projected downward, their cries and roars amidst the pulverizing noises. Jungwoo grabs Dejun’s hand and runs after them, jumping off the floor that turns upside-down. The Lord goes to the helm and throws out a Hydreigon. In the sky, Reshiram flares up in all its majesty, howling forcefully, Taeyong and Doyoung hanging onto its neck. The Pokemon sets the ship alight in blazing flames. Jaehyun shoots down on Salamence in their direction, then the sky comes on fire, ice melting in the storm.

Inside the laboratory, Donghyuck opens his eyes and heaves a shaky breath. Smoke, sparks and jagged ice obscure the room that tips to the side. He hears Renjun scream and turns his head to see the enormous hole that’s opened at the bottom of the wall. Chenle’s scrambling away from it, trying to shield Bulbasaur from the machines collapsing from all sides and falling through it, the wind sucking them outside. Donghyuck kicks the ice and tightens his grip on the disk in his hand. Togekiss wails next to him, holding Mark steady against the side of the wall.

Taeil hangs onto the platform’s rail, Lunatone and its Telekinesis barely holding everyone up. A blaring sound erupts from the square machine and they turn their heads toward it. Taeil reaches his hand over and slams it on the switch, but nothing happens.

“No! No!” he shouts, glancing back at them with horror. “It—it’s too late! The Lord transferred it—he has the plate!”

When none of them react, Taeil frowns and shakes up in panic. “What—what did you do?!”

Donghyuck pulls himself up and raises a square TM case in front of him. Taeil’s eyes fix on it, and his expression falls when Donghyuck flips it around; _F-R-U-S-T-R-A-T-I-O-N--21_ , it reads on the label.

‘Perhaps. You. Look. For. This,’ Donghyuck says, no smile on his face.

Taeil freezes up at the familiar scene, but before anyone can act, the ship creaks and curves down even more, shaking up another round of machines and debris that crash down the hole. Taeil lets his body slide down until he’s staggering toward them.

“That plate connected all the boats and guns, the whole system’s going to malfunction! You need to get out, now—!”

A blue machine explodes above Chenle, the wires snapping one by one. Donghyuck shrieks in panics, but then Taeil sprints and slams him out of the way just as it drops down. Chenle’s scream is cut off when he’s thrown off and the side of his head bashes against the edge of the wall’s hole, before he’s completely tossed out into the sky. The machine crashes onto Taeil and ice blows out from it, breaking onto his leg and waist. He screams atrociously, hands flying onto the wreck.

“ _Chenle!_ ” Jisung yells and plunges out in the hole. Mark screams after them and to Taeil. The ship starts to plummet. Renjun throws out Flygon and reaches for Jaemin and Jeno.

“Donghyuck! Mark—” before he can call out, the ceiling of the room starts crashing on their side, and Flygon immediately shoots out of the hole with them, carrying their screams out. Mark leaps down from the wall, then Togekiss catches Donghyuck on its back and they hurry to Taeil. Axew tries to smash the ice but Taeil pushes them away.

“No—go! Get out, now!”

“We’re not leaving you!” Mark yells, trying to tear off the machine. Donghyuck yanks it with him and they manage to flip it off, but there’s still too many pieces and ice over him. Taeil swallows and cries out in pain, then his eyes dart from them both to a black switch on the other side of the wall. He stops them and points to it. “Shoot that! Shoot it and get out of here!”

Donghyuck hisses a breath at Togekiss, and it turns around and blasts Aura Sphere directly onto the switch. The lights in the room shut off, then Taeil shoves Mark back. “Now! Go!”

“Wait—!” He slips and trips down the wall. Donghyuck catches his hand but the weight drops them both down. They roll over until Mark catches a barrier on the wall, and Togekiss swoops down next to them, trilling alarmingly.

“ _Yangyang!_ ” Taeil calls out breathlessly. “Yangyang! Yangyang! You two get out!”

“We’re not leaving until he comes to get you!” Mark shrieks angrily and Taeil flinches back. “Yangyang!” Mark starts to call with him. “Yangyang!”

Donghyuck slams his feet on the wall and bangs it as hard as he can. Taeil keeps screaming for almost a minute. Mark takes out his X-Transceiver and shouts immediately when the call picks up: “Johnny! The Lord’s going back to the tower! We switched the disks—he thinks he has the plate! You have to stop him!”

Donghyuck grabs onto his arm when the ship sways again, and Taeil’s voice breaks apart. Then finally a bright flash erupts in the room, and a man in black staggers onto Taeil. His eyes widen in horror when he sees the ice and he throws his arm around him. Taeil takes his hand. “Where’s Golurk—”

The flash breaks out again, then they disappear. Mark lets go of the barrier and falls down the hole, screaming out to Donghyuck. He throws himself on Togekiss and they plunge down the hole and out of the ship. The dark clouds blow past him as he shoots down the sky, reaching for Mark’s hand beneath him, going further and further away. _Catch him! Catch him!_ Donghyuck screams at himself. He can see water far under them. Everything around them spins like stars in the galaxy, darkness and light coming in collision. Togekiss uses Extrasensory, Mark’s body’s surrounded in a white light, slowing him down, and Donghyuck grabs his hand at last. They brake in a strong gust of of wind, stirring the waves, and Togekiss falls with them into the sea.

Sicheng glides up the black glass, Aerodactyl’s reflection speeding up with his. The sound of droning and sirens flow behind him as he rises to the very top, his Pokemon beating down its wings and screeching at the man near the machine. A Hydreigon turns next to him, shrieking out just as loud. Sicheng moves higher, then Johnny, Yuta and Ten rise behind him, all the Pokemon crying out to each other.

The man turns around, holding a broken disk. A roar suddenly breaks out on their other side. Sicheng raises his eyes and sees Reshiram and Salamence, trainers on their backs. He looks back to the man on the roof, giving them a grim smile.

“I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one,” he says to Sicheng. “That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it.”

Aerodactyl lets out a strident cry. Sicheng raises it and the man sends his Hydreigon forward. Everyone charges into him, Pokemon diving down, and the storm above dies out.

Jungwoo breaks through the water. He swims down as fast as he can, feeling the pressure crush his head and chest, but he resists. Yukhei’s body sinks away from him and into the darkness. Jungwoo gives himself a last push before he grabs onto his arm, then yanks him up. He shuts his eyes as tight as he can and focuses. The water flashes white.

He gasps as his head punches out in the air, Yukhei dropping down with him onto the seashore. His heart is on fire, bleeding out. The waves calm with the storm, city ahead falling silent. Kyurem’s lying around them near the rocks and bluffs, and Jungwoo shouts and falls back in surprise when he sees it. He coughs and quickly drags Yukhei up the sand. “Yukhei—Yukhei—!”

His eyes are closed and he doesn’t move. Jungwoo’s breath hitches, choking on a sob. He cradles Yukhei’s face and calls him again. “Yukhei!” His hands move to his chest and start compressing. “Yukhei! Yukhei, wake up! _Yukhei!_ ” _Thump-thump-thump-thump._ Jungwoo lowers his head and presses his lips against his, blowing firmly. One. Two.

Yukhei coughs up and lurches. Water slips under Jungwoo’s mouth as he quickly draws back, the pressure in his chest emptying in a second. Yukhei gasps and heaves, eyes opening and focusing on Jungwoo. Familiar face. Soft light breaks through the clouds in the distance. Yukhei breathes calmly, a smile pulling at his lips. “Angel...”

Jungwoo breathes out, holding Yukhei’s face. Yukhei takes his hand and stutters out: “Jungwoo—I—I’m—” Jungwoo kisses him softly, lightly, closing his eyes. He moves his face to the crook of Yukhei’s neck and shudders. Yukhei looks up wearily at the sky, watching the clouds dissolve, melt, when a harsh cry draws his eyes to their left. Kun’s blurry figure races up the shore, where Jisung’s raising Chenle out of the water.

“Chenle!” Kun screams. “Chenle!”

Chenle’s eyes flutter open and he hears their voices underwater. He holds his breath and listens to Kun and Jisung’s muffled voices. His head hurts, aching painfully. Then he’s pulled out and he feels sand under his ears. Something faint is ringing. The air blows onto his face. He breathes in harshly, but his heart stops when he sees Kun and Jisung above him, and he still can’t hear them clearly. He shuffles backward, trying to get out of the water, and the side of his head throbs.

“Chenle,” comes Kun’s garbled voice. He grabs his arm. “Are you OK! Chenle?”

“ _Kun…_ ” Chenle’s eyes move from him to Jisung. The sound of his voice is muted on his right, as if swallowed up. Vibrations spread down his jaw. “ _Kun?_ Kun, Kun—”

“Chenle, what’s wrong?” Jisung exclaims.

“I can’t hear—” Chenle says, reaching for his brother's hand, then he starts to panic, “I—I can’t hear you—”

“What? Chenle!” Kun cries out, cradling his head. “ _Chenle_ , Chenle, oh my god—!”

“My head hurts,” Chenle whispers, voice breaking out in sobs, “I can’t hear you, I can’t hear—”

Water splashes behind them. Jisung raises his head to see Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno run toward them with their Pokemon. Further down, Mark swims up with Donghyuck, Togekiss gliding above them. The wind sinks down onto the sea, moving them forward. Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand when they find their step on the sand. He looks up at the sky in the distance, where the sunlight falls [through](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np_-2s5RMOk).

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some important things I'd taken note for in this chapter! 
> 
> first off the rotation battle sequence, it kinda looked like this (final positions):
> 
> Donghyuck 
> 
> Chenle Mark
> 
> Machine
> 
> Lunatone Taeil Jisung
> 
> Renjun
> 
> Jaemin
> 
> Jeno
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I know this scene was complicated for nothing and I know electricity and magnetic fields surely DON'T WORK LIKE THAT ;-; but I really liked the concept of the rotation battle, and I thought the Dreamies vs Taeil fight was really important so I put it this way! I hope you guys liked this!!
> 
> OK, next up, Taeil's theme. If you clicked on the link and heard the battle theme, what did you think? I particularly like Colress' battle theme for Taeil because the music somehow represents perfectly what he's going through. It has a 'science' wave vibe at the beginning, and in the beginning it's quite stable, but at some point it gets chaotic and disordered, even angry in my opinion, especially when the sounds get loud and discordant +percussions, and starts descending. At the end it kinda calms down, like some kind of aftermath feeling with little 'beeps' that show like Taeil thinking things through and facing himself! Anyway I just really liked that theme yeah ;-;
> 
> Jaehyun's theme! If you listen to N's battle theme in Black and compare it to this one Black 2, you can definitely hear that the second one starts out way more violent and determined. This scene was important to me because I needed Jaehyun to kinda 'break' but in the way of the kindness/force opposition that we'd established in the last chapters. Jaehyun tries to be rational and kind with Black Kyurem but it doesn't work, then he breaks out in rage/force and that's when feelings are connected and evoked! anyway this theme means a lot to me too I really love N's character and I hope to take well care of Jaehyun's in this story! Yukhei's heart to heart with Kyurem really meant a lot to me too, and I hope you guys liked it! <3 
> 
> thank you again for reading with me! I'll see you guys soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! here's the update, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried my best to give each character the proper rest they deserve. I'm excited to write the next and last chapters, so stay tuned! thank you always for reading with me!

“Then what happened?”

The woman lowers the Togepi Doll and looks back at the children huddled together on the colourful mat. She sits down and leans closer, a happy gleam in her eyes, holding the doll in her arms. 

“Then,” she says, looking to them each, “the evil Lord was defeated by the great Gym Leaders, the hero, and the king who rose up against Plasma.”

“The police caught him?” a boy asks.

She nods, smiling at him. “He’s far away now, and won’t be hurting anybody again.”

“What about Kyurem?” a girl pipes up. “What about the Dragon Pokemon?”

Another boy gasps. “Oh! Oh, did they separate Black Kyurem? Did they—did they free Zekrom?”

“Reshiram returned to the hero, while the son of the guardian family found the DNA Splicers, and used it to split Black Kyurem into Zekrom and Kyurem again.” She raises her fists together, then makes a swift breaking motion, pulling them apart and making a whistling sound. The children’s curious eyes follow her hands that go to each side. “Zekrom returned to the king, and they were happily reunited.”

“And what about Kyurem? Where did Kyurem go?”

The woman raises the doll back and sways it in the air. “Kyurem flew away, to a secret cave in the north where it sleeps. Kyurem dreams about the young prince of Plasma who saved and freed it, and hopes to meet him one day again, in the future.”

The children’s eyes light up. “A legendary Pokemon! Is Kyurem going to be the prince’s Pokemon?”

She smiles faintly. “What do you think?” She puts the doll back on her lap. “Should Pokemon be free in the wild? Or should they live with us trainers, as friends and family?”

They look to each other excitedly, muttering and speaking up. A girl raises her hand. “I think—I think if we’re nice to Pokemon, they’ll be our friends and play with us! And live with us! But we—we shouldn’t make them!”

“Yeah! And they can eat and sleep with us in our bedroom at night—if they want!” a boy adds. “My [Purrloin](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Purrloin_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) sleeps in my room and I feed him everyday!”

“As long as we don’t hurt them or—or make them sad,” she replies. “If a Pokemon’s happier outside, like in the sky, or in the mountains, or in the sea—they should stay there and be happy!”

“That’s very nice,” the daycare woman says, a bright smile on her face. “You all have very kind ideas. I’m sure your Pokemon are very happy being with you.”

Another boy speaks up: “Where are the prince and the heroes now?”

“They’re resting,” she tells them. “And you should be too, now, it’s nap time.”

A round of “ _awws_ ” come from the group that disperses, and the smiling woman helps them around, placing the blankets and toys down. She walks between the children resting on the mat, watching over them, then goes to the door and closes the light. A ray of sunshine falls through the window in the hall and she walks to it, gazing out at the playground outside, where the wet grass is becoming greener each hour. A ringing comes through her dress pocket. She takes out her X-Transceiver, on which a small heart and sun lights up the screen. She smiles and answers the call.

“Hello sunshine,” she says, “how are you feeling today?”

—

[Marvelous Bridge](https://goo.gl/images/v3Wb2b) is a through-arch bridge that connects the eastern part of Unova to its center. Three beautiful arches make up its structure, and under the summer evening sky its white lights give a peaceful glow onto the sea. They’d crossed the bridge in the aftermath, Black City heavily damaged and everyone evacuated to Nimbasa. Donghyuck still sees the bridge at night from his hospital room’s window, becoming clearer each day as the fog clears. He watches the clouds break away in the sky and the sea sparkle more and more under the night lights.

It’s been two weeks he’s surveyed the summer returning, and two weeks practically imprisoned inside Nimbasa City’s general hospital, resting up and avoiding answering as many reporters as he can. Johnny’s the one who’s been dealing the most with the press and media, along with Sicheng who gave the official records to the detectives and officers. They’d given the plate to Professor Minseok on the first day, and he began to work straightaway. The extraction wasn’t easy. He managed to find the process to make Kyurem’s ice melt, but there was a formula he was missing in order to reverse it completely. Kyungsoo was treated as soon as he gave them the result, and they were informed he was recovering quickly in Opelucid. The professor kept them updated, but he insisted that he needed help from the scientist, to have a full restoration in Unova.

“Wherever he is,” Minseok told them, “he could help complete the procedure. He’d be able to save Unova wholly.”

There’d been no sign of Taeil or Yangyang since the crash. Two long weeks of being cooped up for information and safety, and Donghyuck was starting to feel jittery. He desperately wished he could feel the sunlight outside and run with his Pokemon, even maybe look for Taeil, but he endures the confinement for now, waiting for the time to pass.

The days are long, but warmer as they come. Mark and him spend each day visiting the others. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun stay together in the adjacent wing, and though Jeno often goes to see Doyoung on the upper floor, they rarely leave each other’s side. Jaemin, to their insistence, had been taken in for a clinical diagnosis, along with Doyoung concerning the recent events. Every morning Jaemin spends an hour in the hospital’s playground with Houndoom, and he’s more than relieved whenever anyone comes to see them.

“It’s so boring,” Jaemin complains, petting Houndoom’s snout. He’s been getting more comfortable now, to everyone's relief. “I wonder when they’ll let us out. It’s like we haven’t seen the sun in ages, ya know? I kinda want to go to the beach.”

“How about we go there, first thing after we check out?” Mark proposes. “End the summer right.”

They spend those hours battling, Mark challenging him the most, and even if Jaemin’s not really intent on it or winning, it helps him work with his Pokemon and Houndoom’s fire. Mark’s been getting increasingly restless being stuck in the hospital, so he battles anyone when he gets the chance, though Donghyuck knows it’s kind of pretense to help Jaemin and the others to keep their spirits up. He joins him sometimes, letting Chansey out and making her eggs for them to eat. They do what they can, helping each other and passing the time.

But while Jeno visits his brother and Jaemin’s asked to be alone with Houndoom, Renjun’s become more despondent as the days pass. Dejun had disappeared after the Frigate crash. Jungwoo told him he’d let go of his hand when they fell, and he didn’t know where he’d gone to. Each night half-an-hour before curfew, Renjun stays outside his room’s door, waiting for a sound, for a flash in the hall, but nothing ever comes. Dejun doesn’t return. When Jeno comes back from Doyoung’s wing and sees him alone, he brings him back inside the room, then Jaemin and him hold his hands and dry his tears.

“He’ll come back,” Jaemin promises him. “He’ll come back to you.”

“What if he doesn’t,” Renjun whispers. “What if I never see him again. What if that was the last time. What—what if he’s—”

Jeno hugs him as he starts crying and rubs his back. They listen to the doors close in the hall and see the lights go off, then Jaemin turns on the lamp and they gaze out the window to the city’s lights. When Renjun breathes out, Jeno leans in and presses a kiss on his temple. “It’s... it's gonna be OK. We’re gonna be OK.”

Renjun shies away a bit, feeling terribly warm in his chest. Jaemin puts his chin on his shoulder and sighs, slowly falling asleep. They should talk, Renjun thinks, tired of the silence, but it doesn’t make him unwell. Even if every night Jaemin tells them they’ll be all right, steals kisses on their heads, shuts off the lights and goes to his own bed, even when every morning Renjun wakes up with the both of them snuggling his sides, Jaemin wrapping his arms around him like when they were younger and Jeno’s face in his neck, there’s mountains of words Renjun can’t get out yet, and things he’s admittedly scared to ask. And even despite that, when he wakes up to the light and warmth in the room, he only holds them closer against him, and waits for the morning call on the telephone.

They’d all been treated for minor colds and sprains, but Chenle, Taeyong and Doyoung had been taken into intensive care. One afternoon when Renjun leaves Chenle’s room alone, he sees a man at the end of the hall in front of his room. He recognizes him, the one who was on the top of the roof, the one who had the splicers, and Renjun blanches bit when he remembers what happened. He stops in front of him, hesitant, confused, and feeling awkward.

Sicheng doesn’t say anything for a while, looking at him fixedly, then he suddenly steps forward and leans down, hugging Renjun gently. Renjun freezes, surprised, but Sicheng removes himself quickly. His eyes are slightly teary, and their shape a bit familiar. He smiles.

“Dejun’s fine,” he tells him. Renjun widens his eyes.

“What? How do you—”

“I’ve talked to him,” Sicheng says, showing him his X-Transceiver, and the message on the screen. “I’ve talked with him since the beginning. I’ve been working to get him and his friends out of Plasma for two years. I’ve been looking for him for a long time.”

“Where is he,” Renjun immediately asks, then he furrows his brows, looking back at him, “um—wait. How come?”

Sicheng slowly puts his X-Transceiver back, without breaking gaze, and his smile wanes. There’s a fond, wistful look over his face.

“Because he’s my brother,” he responds, “and you are too.”

Renjun’s heart slows down. It’s like the sky’s dropped something onto him. He leans back in complete surprise, watching the stranger suddenly morph in front of him. Same face, same expression, but different at the same time.

“I—” he startles when he hears his choked-up voice, “—I have two brothers—?”

Sicheng hugs him again, and this time Renjun returns it, weakened hands climbing up his shoulders, then they claw around his neck and his arms lock him as tight as he can. He blinks out tears and trembles, trying to gather his thoughts. “I—I don’t understand…”

“You don’t remember me,” Sicheng says, voice equally full of emotion, “I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”

Renjun closes his eyes, and though there's a million things going on in his mind, he makes them pause and holds Sicheng closer. Familiar. When he looks back to the hall, he catches a glimpse of a light flickering, and they’re alone.

That night, Donghyuck and Mark go to see Chenle again. Because he can’t leave his room a lot, Kun and Jisung stay with him, along with a nurse who’s on 24-hour call for help. Each time Donghyuck sees Chenle again, the memory of the laboratory flashes back, Taeil running to push him out of the machine's way and the ice blowing up on his leg, and he shivers, feeling anxious and nauseated. But Chenle's evermore smiling and spirited, even if he stares off sometimes, wary, tired, lost in his head.

Kun hasn’t slept much, watching over them. He hasn’t left Chenle’s side and hasn’t been really talking either. His looks are blank, masking so much terrible emotion that Donghyuck can feel from him—anger, despair, remorse.

‘You know not your fault,’ Donghyuck keeps reminding him, each time Kun’s gaze unfocuses. He wonders what he’s thinking sometimes, if he regrets coming on their adventure, if he regrets meeting them, and Donghyuck can’t help but feel some guilt.

“It’s OK—Kun, I told you,” Chenle says, slowly. “It’s not Taeil’s fault either. He saved me.”

Kun gently caresses the side of his head, plastered by a thick bandage. No matter how many times Chenle describes the scene again, not matter how vividly he imagines it, all he can hear is Chenle’s shifted and detached voice as he speaks. All he can notice is the delay when he asks him a question. Everything's changed. Kun had called their parents after the first day in the hospital, telling them everything from the beginning, and the clinic transferred a report upon their request.

“He’s lost a major part of his hearing on his right side, and a little amount on his left,” the doctor told them. “There’s a sure chance he’ll go deaf in his right ear after a few years, and his hearing in general will deteriorate as he grows.”

They offered him treatment and therapy right away. Chenle was overwhelmed. Kun never knew more devastation than he did then—he tried everything to be good for Chenle, did everything so he could be healthy, happy. What would Kun’s self at the beginning of the summer say now?

He asked them to give Chenle time. They needed time.

“Do you like it here in Unova?” Kun replies instead.

Chenle nods lightly when he understands, smiling. “I made lots of friends here… I helped save Unova, you know? This is our home now, Kun.”

He beams, Jisung and Mark laughing by his side, and Kun nods without a word, watching them play. His eyes move to Donghyuck, who’s signing animatedly to them about their idea of going to the beach when they’ll be released. Chenle nods along, trying his hardest to listen to Mark’s translating, but he keeps his eyes fixed on Donghyuck’s signs and their lips, and he attempts to copy his hand movements. Chenle flutters his fingers over his knuckles and mouths: ‘ _Beach._ ’

Donghyuck pauses, looking at him. Chenle stops too, meeting his eyes. It goes quiet for a moment, then Chenle starts talking again, asking Jisung about Humilau and Undella Town. Kun tries to ignore the ache in the pit of his chest, swallowing his grief down, and turns on a movie on the TV.

When it’s almost curfew, Mark goes to visit his brother like he does every night. Donghyuck returns to their room where he calls his mother again. On the upper floor, Mark enters the room just as Jeno comes out, bidding him goodnight. Doyoung’s asleep on the other side of the curtain, and Taeyong sits up on his homebed when he sees Mark walk in.

“Hey,” Mark mumbles, hugging him lightly. “Are you feeling better today?”

Taeyong nods, head nudging toward the table beside them, to the medicine capsules and glasses of water. ‘I’m done.’

“That’s good,” he says, smiling. He stares at Taeyong’s weary face. The ice residue melted off their bodies, and now there’s barely any trace of it anymore. Finally, Mark can see his face clearly, after so long. “I… I can’t wait to go home.”

Taeyong’s expression falls lightly, eyes lowering and lips pulling down. ‘Mom…’ he mouths.

“I—I called her,” Mark goes on, “She’s going to be so happy to see you, it’s been so long. Hey, Jaemin and the others thought about going to the beach when we get out, I thought maybe—” He freezes up when Taeyong suddenly starts crying. Panicking, Mark shuffles closer and takes his hand. “H—hey, what’s wrong? Taeyong!”

‘Why won’t you look at me?’ he mouths angrily, before signing. ‘When I talk. I sign. You...’

Mark widens his eyes, pain wracking his chest. Taeyong sniffles, looks back down, going silent, and Mark shuts up. His thoughts stray back to the day he left, without a sign, without a word, and all the hopelessness he felt for those two years. Anger, guilt, grief—Taeyong’s known so much more than him. Mark takes his hand and whispers:

“I’m sorry.”

Taeyong squeezes it and sighs. ‘Me too.’

“I should’ve listened to you more back then,” Mark says, “I… I should’ve done so many things. I was so scared for you, and even if I knew you were on your adventure, I was scared I’d never get to see you again. That... that you’d never come back. I’d never want to hurt you, Tae, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

‘I’m sorry too. I regret leave you, you and mom, without goodbye,’ Taeyong tells him. ‘Before I’m scared, I’m selfish, I don’t think about you and mom. I’m sorry.’

Mark shakes his head, looking down. He’d tried to talk about it these last two weeks, but they always come back to the same things: apologies, regrets. He wants them to go back to how they used to be. He wants to move on; it’s over, and they don’t deserve to hurt anymore.

But Mark seems to get it, and he hesitantly raises his eyes at him and asks: “You… you’re scared of seeing mom again, aren’t you?”

Taeyong holds his breath, bites his lip and nods. Mark hugs him close and rubs his back. “Taeyong… Taeyong, what are you scared of?”

‘I don’t know,’ he replies. ‘I don’t know...’

“Please don’t be scared,” Mark says, “whatever you’re scared of… let it go. Mom misses you so much—and Johnny, Yuta, Ten, and Sicheng... It won’t be easy, but we have to. You have to see them again. We can be together again.”

Taeyong nods slowly, some tears falling down his cheeks. He touches their heads together and brushes Mark’s cheek. ‘Thank you.’

Mark smiles and leans against him. They talk for some time, Mark recounting a few snippets of their adventures, how their friends are doing, until curfew’s approaching and he has to go back. Before he leaves out the door, he glances at the curtain and turns back to Taeyong.

“Has… has he come to see you?”

Taeyong shakes his head once. Mark believes him, nodding, and turns around. “Goodnight, Taeyong.”

Taeyong raises his three fingers in the sign and mouths: ‘Goodnight, Mark.’

Mark raises it back, then he leaves the room and closes the door. Taeyong sits still on the bed for some time, listening to Mark’s footsteps down the hall. He shuts the lamp and lies down, before turning to his side and pulling the curtain. Doyoung’s eyes open and he turns his head to him, expression slightly surprised. They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment in the darkness. Doyoung speaks first.

“Are you all right?”

Taeyong nods and points back to him, unsure of what to start with. They somehow managed to not speak to each other since they shared the room, Taeyong only reaching out in the dead of the night, when he wakes up to choked-off screaming at his side and slams the button calling the nurses. He doesn’t know what Doyoung dreams of, or how cold the ghost of the ice still is on his skin.

“Yes,” Doyoung answers. “Thank you.”

Taeyong can’t really see him through the dark, and he’s getting drowsy, so he doesn’t want to prolong this too much. Maybe this isn’t the right time either. Maybe Doyoung doesn’t even want to talk to him, and the million questions Taeyong’s pushed away for so long flood back all at once in his head. _Do you know me? Do you hate me? Do you still love him?_

“Thank you for saving me,” Doyoung says suddenly.

It catches him off guard, and though they can’t see each other much, Taeyong hears his expression in his tone. It’s sharp and serene at the same time. He likes the sound of Doyoung’s voice.

“Goodnight, Taeyong,” he whispers.

Taeyong signs it back and closes the curtain. He turns back in the bed and looks to the other side, at the window. Nimbasa's theme park’s lamps glow colourfully in the distance, the Ferris Wheel’s lights blinking away. [Taeyong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-sdYALLovA) closes his eyes on it and falls asleep, dreaming of a warm summer afternoon on Route 1.

—

When Donghyuck wakes up in the morning, the first thing he feels is the soft light kissing his cheeks and eyes, and the warm twist in his gut that tells him, _wait a minute, what’s going on._

He’s lying on his side, a pair of arms enveloping his chest where his heart races soundly. His eyes look down to Mark holding him lazily, and he feels the soft breaths against his neck. Donghyuck quickly shuffles around, frightened for some reason, but then he turns to face Mark just as he opens his eyes, squinting drowsily. There’s no shaking this time, no tears or nightmares like their first night in Floccesy. His hair’s messy, falling over his temples, and he stares at Donghyuck with a dazed look. When he realizes how close they are, Mark shifts back with a sheepish look.

“Uh—sorry,” he mutters, “I—I got… I got scared last night. I was worried…”

Donghyuck eyes his unmade bed on the other side, and feels even more panicked. He can hear his punching heartbeat in his ears. He raises a shaky finger to the ceiling. Mark shakes his head lazily.

“He’s OK…” he answers, not looking away from Donghyuck. Strands of hair fall over his eyes and Mark pushes them away, before moving his hand to Donghyuck’s face, stroking his fingers over his brown hair. Donghyuck’s heart bounds to his throat. Mark’s hand rests against his ear, the touch heavy and searing, and he’s still looking at him, half-awake. Then he shifts closer, leaning in, and the telephone on the console rings loudly. They jolt up instantly, Mark sliding away and Donghyuck rolling onto the other side. Heat flares up his face, and his heart’s about to burst. Mark hurries to the console and turns off the alarm. Silence falls into the room.

“Uh—I—I’m gonna go get breakfast—” Mark stutters, picking up his clothes and heading to the bathroom. Donghyuck flops back onto the bed and puts his hands over his burning face. _What just happened._

His X-Transceiver pings with a message and he gets up to check it. It’s Yukhei, telling him that Jaehyun’s downstairs in his room. Donghyuck bounces up. He quickly changes into his clothes and knocks on the bathroom door. Mark opens it and Donghyuck’s heart stammers when he sees he’s wearing glasses with his hair down. Their eyes lock for a tense second, then Donghyuck shows him the message.

They hurry downstairs to Yukhei’s room. Jungwoo opens the door and ushers them inside with a finger over his mouth. Donghyuck sees Jaehyun standing by the window and looking outside. It's always him, the king. But Jaehyun doesn’t look like a king anymore, Donghyuck doesn’t know if he ever really did, from Taeyong’s memories, but he’s certain now that the man in front of them is just a _man_ , heart in his hand and everything sacrificed. He's a _good_ man, and Donghyuck understands how easy it could be to love him.

Jaehyun turns around when they come in and interrupts Mark before he can speak. “I’m not supposed to be here. Taeyong and Doyoung don’t know.”

“Why are you here?” Mark asks, alarmed, then he frowns. “What… what are you doing here.”

“I’m here to speak with you. I’ve just come back from the Pokemon League. They’ve finished up with the emergency procedures around Unova. The Champion personally ordered for you to be let out tomorrow morning.”

“The Champion’s back?” Jungwoo asks.

Jaehyun nods. Donghyuck lets out a heavy breath of relief at the news that they’ll finally be able to go, but Mark doesn’t react much. He keeps looking at Jaehyun, becoming upset.

“OK… Is… is that it? What about you? Where are you going now? What are you going to do?”

Jaehyun looks away and lowers his voice. “I… I’m afraid I need to lay low for a while, while Plasma shuts down once and for all. I’m going to return to Reversal Mountain for sometime until the situation passes, then—”

“No.”

They stop, looking at Mark. His expression is stern and unmoving. Jaehyun shifts back in surprise and Mark goes on before he can reply: “You’re not running away anymore. You’re staying here and you’re facing the consequences. You can’t leave Doyoung, and you can’t leave my brother either. Not anymore.”  
  
“I—” Jaehyun's gaze falls down, and his eyes are guilty. “Mark… I don’t want to put them in danger. I’m not trying to. I want to apologize for the hurt I’ve caused you. I never meant to, and I never would again.”

“I know,” Mark says, “but... you’re not doing anything better by leaving.” Then he takes a deep, shaky breath and stares at him hardly. “You know, I hated you.”

Yukhei places a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, and Donghyuck comes closer to Mark who continues, his voice unwavering: “I—I hated you for a really long time. I hated you for talking to my brother when I couldn’t, I hated you for getting my brother to talk when I couldn’t, and I hated you for taking him from my mom and me for these two years.” Jaehyun’s completely frozen up, dismayed, but he doesn’t interrupt and lets Mark finish: “I… I hated you because I didn’t want to hate myself, and I didn’t want to hate Taeyong. But I don’t want to hate you,” he tells him, fists shaking, “I—I don’t want to hate you because Taeyong cares about you, and I want to believe that you care about him too.”

“I do,” Jaehyun answers at once, pleading, “I do. I do.”

“Then you’ll _prove it_ ,” Mark says to him, his words an echo in Jaehyun’s ears. “You’ll… you’ll give each other time. You’ll talk it out. And you’ll talk to Doyoung.”

Silence. Donghyuck feels a weight lift from his chest, and the air around them eases. Mark breathes out, the tension releasing from his shoulders. When Jaehyun starts to nod, he quickly adds: “Right now.”

“OK,” Jaehyun whispers. “OK.”

Mark nods, looks at him steadily, then extends his hand out. “...I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

Jaehyun stares at it for a second, surprised, and he takes it gently. “My name is Jaehyun. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Mark gives him a weak smile, then lets go and steps aside. Jaehyun breathes out nervously and begins to walk across the room. He gives them a last glance and waves at Yukhei. “I’ll… I’ll meet you downstairs, I want to tell you something.”

He leaves the room, and the second after he does, Mark makes a loud puffing noise with his mouth and drops down on Jungwoo’s bed. “God, we’re a mess.”

“He’s going to be OK,” Yukhei says. “You too, Mark.”

“That was brave of you,” Jungwoo tells him, “it was right.”

“I just want to go out!” Mark groans to the ceiling. “God, Jaemin’s right, the beach sounds amazing right now.”

Yukhei laughs and takes out his X-Transceiver. “Let’s go downstairs.” He goes to Jungwoo, fitting his hand into his. Donghyuck and Mark both watch, eyes widening, then the four of them stop as the silence is somehow skyrocketing.

“Uh,” Mark says, “when?”  
  
Yukhei blushes and lowers his head. Donghyuck cracks out his biggest grin and Mark scoots closer, eyes glinting. “ _Oh man_ , for real? But when?! For _real?_ ”

“Shut up,” Yukhei mumbles, giggling.

Jungwoo looks at them timidly and holds Yukhei’s hand tighter. “For a while.”

‘You tell us! You tell us!’ Donghyuck exclaims, feeling impossibly excited all of a sudden. He pokes Jungwoo’s arm while Mark’s hands fly to Yukhei.

“Yo! This is perfect!” Yukhei squirms and shrieks when he starts tickling him. “Finally! Oh my _god!_ Hey—man, you were lovestruck since day one!”

Yukhei yelps and topples onto Mark, swinging them on the bed. Mark takes the pillow and smacks him with it, shrieking: “Aargh! You guys are so cute!”

“Why are you hitting me?!” Yukhei cackles as Jungwoo and Donghyuck join in. He snatches the pillow and smacks him back, then he looks at Donghyuck and raises a eyebrow, glimmering eyes pointing back to Mark. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue and tries not to show any embarrassment, but Jungwoo suddenly locks him and Mark in a tight hug and rubs their faces.

“Cuter than you,” he says, making kissing noises. Donghyuck shakes up and waves his hands around, grimacing playfully. Mark’s face scrunches up as he laughs, and Donghyuck holds his breath when he sees that gleeful expression again after so long. It’s been forever since he saw Mark so happy. Jungwoo as well—he’s never smiled more brightly, eyes forming crescents and laughter so lively.

“Come on,” Yukhei says, picking them up. “I’m hungry! Let’s go eat.”

They go down to the cafeteria, Mark and Donghyuck nagging Yukhei and Jungwoo on about what happened. Donghyuck feels comforted by the familiar scene with his friends, as if they were back during the first days of their adventure, staying at Centers and eating together in the morning. They laugh with all their heart, like nothing has changed but everything _did_ at the same time, and Donghyuck knows he’s missed this so much.

When they enter the cafeteria, Mark stops in his steps as he sees their entire group gathered at the table, and even Johnny, Yuta and Ten are there. Taeyong, Doyoung and Jeno are eating and talking together. They see Mark, and he makes to go to them when Jaehyun suddenly comes in from the other entrance.

Everyone quiets down. Taeyong slowly stands up. Jaehyun takes a few hesitant steps, glancing at each person, and Taeyong goes to him. To Donghyuck’s surprise he pulls Jaehyun in for a hug, light and tender, the quietest embrace he’s ever seen. There's some relief in his expression. Jaehyun holds him just as softly, eyes looking down. When Taeyong draws back, he takes his hand and retreats toward the table. Mark’s hand suddenly flies to Donghyuck’s, fingers reaching for his in alarm. Donghyuck grabs it and holds his breath with him, heart pounding as he watches the three men come together.

Doyoung holds Jaehyun’s gaze when they stop in front of him. Taeyong gently takes his hand, then brings Jaehyun’s to his, until Jaehyun’s palm slides around Doyoung’s knuckles and for a split-second the three are touching each other. Taeyong removes his hand, and Jaehyun clutches Doyoung’s. He looks down at him with sorrowful eyes. Doyoung’s face shows some worry.

Mark’s grip on Donghyuck’s hand loosens. The tension in the air recedes, then Jaehyun grimaces a little, eyes darting back to Mark and the others watching them, taking in the awkward situation. “Er—um—” Without removing his hand, he turns around to the trainers and blurts out: “—today is the last day of Challenge Season.”

Donghyuck twists his face up in confusion and Mark frowns. “It’s—what?”

“Challenge Season is every year this week,” Jaehyun says, “today is supposed to be the last day. The Elite Four and Champion are at the League, I wanted to tell you that you might wish to go challenge them today.”

Mark’s widened eyes meet Donghyuck’s, then fall down to their linked hands, and he pulls away, sputtering: “Hold—hold on, really?”

Donghyuck reddens and raises his hand in question. He’d almost completely forgotten about it, with everything that happened. He’d almost forgotten the point of their journey entirely, Junmyeon’s Egg task and the Unova challenge. Was the League even fit to organize the event at the moment? What about the Champion—hadn’t he just come back? Donghyuck asks all of it messily, looking back and forth at Mark, Jaehyun and their friends.

“They accept challengers, is what I mean,” Jaehyun clarifies, “you have all 8 badges?”

“Uh—yeah, we do— _oh my god we do_ —but—” Mark nods frantically at Jaemin’s excited thumbs-up and Chenle’s thrilled smile, “—like, wait, like _now?_ ”

“It’s the last day,” Johnny tells him. “Mark, Donghyuck, you could go and challenge them! And then tomorrow we can leave together.”

“The Champion’s already granted you permission to leave the hospital if you wish to challenge them today,” Jaehyun says.

“And there’s a new underground shuttle from Nimbasa to Victory Road’s gate,” Ten pipes up. “You’d get there and come back by the end of the day.”

“ _Hold on!_ Hold on!” Mark interrupts, panicking. Donghyuck’s also getting worked up, misplaced eagerness clouding his head. Jaehyun’s visit was so sudden and the news even more out of nowhere. Just the thought of going to Victory Road was making him excited, but also terrified at the same time.

Mark looks to Taeyong, who’s smiling happily at them. “Wait… wait, I—I don’t want to leave you here. I don’t want to leave you guys here.”

‘I don’t leave,’ Taeyong answers, shaking his head. ‘And you come back. You come back tonight and I know. I know you win. I want you follow your dream.’

“You… Taeyong…” Mark’s eyes soften, but then he tenses up, turning to Donghyuck. “But wait… the both of us? Are we going to challenge the League one after the other? Who goes first?”

“Here’s the thing,” Johnny suddenly says, gathering their attention. “There’s a new type of mode that just recently got accepted into the League’s challenge rules! It’s tag-battling. Two trainers are allowed to challenge the Elite Four together. Then when they reach the Champion, they have to go in Single Battle again, and whoever of the two defeats the Champion last is crowned.”

Donghyuck’s expression widens so much it hurts, it’s like there’s an explosion behind his eyes. Mark and him exchange an incredulous look. “You mean I could fight the Elite Four with Hyuck?! And take on the Champion one after the other?!”

“Yes. For example, if Donghyuck beats the Champion first, then he is Champion,” Jaehyun explains, “then Mark will have to challenge you. If Mark wins, he becomes Champion, and if he doesn’t, the title is yours.”

And suddenly Donghyuck’s train of thought comes to a stop, and his heart plummets to his stomach. Mark’s face falls, and there’s a moment when they just stare at each other in fear, surprise and anticipation, until Mark swallows nervously and tells him in a sincere tone:

“I… I’ll go… I go if you go.”

Without a second of thought, Donghyuck nods. Their friends start to cheer, excited, and gather around them spilling encouragements, but Donghyuck’s more _scared_ than anything at the moment, all of a sudden. _What if I have to fight Mark? Wait up, are we even actually going to make it to the Champion?_ Mark lets everybody shake him, trying to put up a grin, but he looks just as tense as Donghyuck, if not even more. There was no doubt they were enthusiastic about the challenge, but what would happen if they make it past the Elite Four?

Jaehyun comes up to them, holding a disk in his hands. “The Pokemon League is just past Victory Road.” Donghyuck startles when he leans closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Donghyuck, yes? I wanted to tell you for some time... I can hear your Pokemon’s voices. I used to be like you, thinking Pokemon battles did nothing but hurt them. It’s not that simple. Battling decides winners and losers, yet it does so much more. I want you both to think of yourselves and what it means to you.” He shows them the disk and hands it to Mark. “Take this, it’s the Hidden Machine Waterfall. The new Victory Road ends with a big waterfall that gives access to the League.”

Mark takes it and actually gives a slack bow. “Th—thank you.”

It catches Jaheyun by surprise, but he looks at them both with a fond smile. “I… I wanted to say thank you as well, for everything you’ve done. If it’s your Pokemon and you, you will get past the Pokemon League and recognize your own truth and ideals. See what’s in store for you.”

‘Thank you,’ Donghyuck signs, feeling lightheaded.

Then Taeyong comes to them and wraps Mark in a tight hug, smiling brightly into his face and mouthing his name. Johnny follows him and locks Donghyuck snugly in his arms. “I’m so proud of you,” he says. “You’ve made it so far, the both of you.”

Donghyuck grabs his hand and shakes it excitedly. ‘I can’t believe I go battle League.’

“You’re going to do great,” Johnny tells him. “And we’ll be cheering you on. We’ll always be with you no matter what, so be proud of yourselves, for everything. Give it your all for us.”

Donghyuck hugs him and presses the sign against his chest, trying to hold back tears. Johnny ruffles his hair. “I love you too, little man.”

“Thanks, Johnny,” Mark says, confidently, “we’re… we’re gonna win this!”

Donghyuck smiles and cheers with his friends. Ten books them seats on the shuttle leaving in the next hour. They quickly gather their things and prepare for the ride, and getting their heads ready for the challenge. Donghyuck feels so baffled, thinking that by the end of the day they’ll be coming back here, Champions or not. Everything's happened so fast.

“Man, it just feels like we’re going on a trip to the Pokemart or something,” Mark laughs in disbelief, “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

They decide to sort out their Pokeballs, since Johnny and Yuta tell them there are different rules if they do Tag-Battles; each of them are allowed a maximum of 5 Pokemon. Donghyuck doesn’t want to use Tirtouga and Mark leaves out Archen as well, but he doesn’t feel assured enough with just 3 Pokemon on his side, taking on the entire League in one go.

Yukhei and Jungwoo come into the room just as they’re stuck figuring it out, with matching looks on their happy faces. Donghyuck sees them raise their Pokeballs.

“Yukhei and I talked just now,” Jungwoo says, “we want you to take one of our Pokemon for the challenge, if you’d like.”

Mark startles back in shock. “What?! Really?”

‘You lend us?’ Donghyuck asks, surprised.

“Yeah, we thought it was for the best,” Yukhei replies, going to Mark. He gives him Zweilous’ ball. “I mean… We’ve been together since the beginning, right? So even if we can’t come with you on your last adventure, we want you to take our Pokemon with you in our place! Think of them as us following you until the end!”

“ _Yukhei_ ,” Mark crows, face pulling up in a sad grimace. “Dude, I’m gonna cry.”

“We trust you,” Jungwoo says, handing his Pokeball to Donghyuck—it’s Haunter’s. Donghyuck widens his eyes and gives him an agitated look, shaking his head. Jungwoo smiles wider and pats his hand. “It’s OK, we really trust you, and we’d like you to do this. You’ve been there for us, so we can be there for you.” He places the ball in his hand, and Donghyuck feels himself trembling, tears rising to his eyes.

“You battle with us,” Yukhei recites. “And we battle with you.”

Mark chokes up, whining, and Yukhei pulls him in a big hug. Jungwoo wraps Donghyuck along and they hold onto each other for a long minute, like they did in Chargestone Cave. Donghyuck’s heart is bouncing in his chest, and he clutches Haunter’s ball tight, letting himself relax. When they let go, Mark and him put the balls away and Jungwoo’s expression softens. He seems hesitant for a second, biting his lip and observing them strangely. He tells them in a kind voice:

“Whatever happens at the end of the day, I want you both to know how proud and grateful I am to you. You’ve both grown a lot since the first day we met. I want you to remember where you came from and what you’ve been through, the Pokemon and people you’ve met, and _go forward_. Whatever happens, I do think you’re the greatest trainers I’ve ever met.” [Jungwoo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSU9BCpsodMJ) gives them a determined look. “Now go prove it.”

“Yeah, show them how strong you are!” [Yukhei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv2P_8CHdxo) grins.

“Man—you literally stopped a legendary dragon Pokemon,” Mark counters, “oh my god, I still can’t believe all of this happened. You guys… Thank you.”

‘We take care!’ Donghyuck promises them. ‘We win together. Thank you for everything. I love you.’

“Me too,” Mark says, and Jungwoo lets out an endearing noise and squishes them all in a hug one last time. In the last few seconds Donghyuck’s memory rewinds to that fateful first morning in June when everything changed, and he feels, beyond anything else— _lucky_. He feels impossibly _lucky_ all of a sudden, and it gives him that daring energy he needs more than ever now.

Everyone sends them off at the hospital’s entrance. Johnny gives them a few berries to bring along, and Kun some additional medicine. Jaemin, Renjun and Chenle tell them they’ll come fight them themselves if they don’t win, and Jisung gives them some advice about the League’s grounds and setup. Taeyong hugs Mark one last time and wishes him the best. Donghyuck looks at each of his friends, and keeps that beautiful image in his head, as they step out in the city.

Ten and Sicheng drive them to the subway station, now repaired. Nimbasa looks much more lively now, with its green grass, pale blue sky and white clouds clearing under the sunlight. Lots of people are walking around, children laughing with their Pokemon, carrying snacks and balloons, and Donghyuck’s smile can’t stretch any bigger. It’s so beautiful outside. He can’t wait to go to the beach.

They drop them in front of their station. Ten pinches Mark’s cheek and he lets him, smiling wide and pretty at the elder. Sicheng gives them a nod of acknowledgement and wishes them good luck. They climb onto the subway and wave at them goodbye.

In the shuttle, Donghyuck calls his mother, telling her what they’re about to do. Mark says he’s going to wait for his call, saying he doesn’t want to stress his mother more than she’s already been since they were in the hospital. They discuss intensely the battle strategy for the challenge and stay encouraged. At some point the shuttle goes above ground, when they’re crossing through the Entralink. Donghyuck grabs onto the small egg keychain on his backpack, the one he’d been gifted for his birthday, and thinks about his Pokemon. He gazes out at the lands, Unova passing them.

—

[Victory Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKiEEQMOF6g) is a maze path that serves as the final test for trainers before facing the Pokemon League. Because of Plasma’s attack two years ago, the Plasma castle still stands in ruins around the League’s grounds, emptied and silent. Most of the original road is still intact, and so the shuttle takes them through a black-and-white outdoor hallway enclosed by eight pairs of pillars in the shape of the eight badges of Unova.

First off is the badge check. They get off at the entrance of the route, under the mountain, where they have to climb through the [Badge Check Gates](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Unova_Route_10#Badge_Check_Gates). Mark extends his hand to Donghyuck, and with some shyness he takes it, calming the rush in his heart as they face the towering doors of the gates, and the great expanse of the League’s arena ahead of them.

The clerks at the entrance ask for the first badge and they give them Johnny’s. They fit them one at a time into a slot to scan before handing them back. The gate unlocks and opens with a deep sound, dragging the doors inward and revealing a small field with tall grass and flowers. They walk through it at a slow pace.

‘You remember when? Start summer, we battle Johnny,’ Donghyuck says, feeling nostalgic. ‘Feel like forever.’

“Yeah,” Mark answers, smiling. ‘That was an amazing day. We met, got Pokemon and started a whole journey…” He looks at Donghyuck fondly. “I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Donghyuck holds his gaze as they walk through the grass. To think they’d actually made it here. The sunlight gleams over Mark’s face and he’s reminded of that singular moment when trainers had changed in front of his eyes. Donghyuck changed a lot too since then.

At the second entrance, they present the Toxic Badges to the clerks, and the doors open to a marshland area crossed by a stream, a small plank bridge in the middle. Mark starts to laugh as they walk to it.

“Man, I actually can’t believe we met EXO! We fought Chanyeol and won! And we got to meet the others, isn’t that incredible?”

‘Professor,’ Donghyuck reminds him with a smirk. ‘Comeback!’

“Oh, yeah! Man, Minseok?” Mark exclaims. “My own cousin, jeez. And yeah, I can’t wait for their official comeback, it’s been, like, years!”

‘Yukhei go work with Kai after!’ Donghyuck says, shaking up. ‘Lucky. I can’t wait see he do what.’

Mark gives a wide grin. “Oh my god, yeah! _That_ was insane. He’s gonna be great, I know it. What kind of movies do you think he’s gonna make?”

They reach the third entrance, where they scan the Insect Badges. The area is occupied by a large beetle sculpture, stairs climbing over it and leading onto the other side. They climb up quietly, until Mark stands at the top and gazes out at the mountain ahead. Donghyuck looks over with him, feeling a little bit more nervous now.

“I’m… I’m glad I got to meet Taeyong’s friends,” Mark says. “They’re nice… they were as worried as me. I shouldn’t have lashed out at them, back then. They’ve gone through bad stuff like us. I want Taeyong to be happy with them again.”

‘You good,’ Donghyuck reassures him. ‘They together again. Need time talk. Everything OK.’

“Yeah,” Mark mumbles, smiling. “It will be.”

Then without warning he slaps Donghyuck on the chest and breaks out in a race. Donghyuck squawks and runs after him, and they jump over to the entrance to present the Bolt Badges. The doors open to a loud surging sound, and they see on the other side a metal bridge made of blue wires, with tube glasses on each side containing electricity in them. Mark and Donghyuck race across it to the next gate, where they give to the clerk Doyoung’s Quake Badges.

“Honestly,” Mark starts, catching his breath as they slow down inside the new area, a narrow path surrounded by gem-encrusted walls in earth. “Honestly… I don’t really know how I feel about Jaehyun and Taeyong together.”

Donghyuck worries his lip and frowns a bit. ‘Because Doyoung?’

“Yeah, mostly that,” Mark answers truthfully. “I mean, I thought I could hate people like Doyoung, and Jaemin and Jeno and Renjun, but I was so wrong. They’re really good people, they’re people like us. I guess Jaehyun didn’t mean to hurt them ‘cause it was Plasma, but I can’t help but feel weird with him, like, being with my brother and all... you know?”

Donghyuck nods, understanding. He’d feel conflicted in Mark’s place too, and having seen things from Taeyong’s view in the dreams. But he only caught a glimpse of their world, however troubled it was, but he had to admit with Mark that things weren’t all just black and white.

“I wonder what they’re talking about right now,” Mark mumbles absent-mindedly, as they approach the sixth gate. They give the clerk the Jet Badges, and when the gate opens they freeze in their steps as a large crevasse comes into view. There’s a strong gust of wind rising from it, blowing leaves around. Mark peers closer at the small platforms on each sides of the gap. “Uh…”

“Simply walk through it,” the woman at the front says. “You’ll float, due to the wind.”

But Donghyuck’s eyes are fixed into the wide open space, seemingly bottomless, and he imagines the upper ground tilting toward it. He reflexively grabs onto Mark’s arm and feels his breath come short.

“H—hey, it’s OK,” Mark mutters, trying to get them closer. Donghyuck panics, his heart beating rapidly. He tries telling him he wasn’t afraid of heights before, it just seems so big at the moment. _What's happening to me?_

“I’ll hold you, OK?” Mark wraps his arm around his shoulder and takes his hand. The wind shoots up when he takes the first step forward, and Donghyuck cries out, burying his head in Mark’s neck and holding onto him tightly. He shuts his eyes when he feels his feet leave the ground and the familiar tingle of emptiness stir his body, being carried away to the other side. The wind flows all around his head, blowing his hair. Donghyuck doesn’t fall this time. About seven seconds pass, then his shoes drag over the ground and he steps back down quickly.

“We’re here! Hyuck, we’re here!”

Donghyuck opens his eyes and gasps. The next gate is in front of them, and he looks back to the other side where they’ve come from. His heartbeat gradually calms down. Mark’s still holding his hand, tugging him forward. “You did it! Hey, it’s OK. We made it.”

The pressure in his head dies out when Mark leans close and pats his face. Donghyuck freezes, thoughts whirling away with the wind behind them. Mark looks at him fixedly, then he moves his fingers to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear. The touch is fleeting, makes his stomach coil up. Feeling bold, Donghyuck reaches for Mark’s head as well and does the same, patting his black hair over his forehead— _and that’s a mistake!_ he yells in his head when it fully exposes his round eyes, and the white sunlight paints his skin gorgeously. He’s never looked more handsome. Donghyuck’s heart falters.

They stand there like rocks, hands on each other’s faces like the oddest statue in the world, none of them daring to pull away first. But unbelievably, Mark’s X-Transceiver starts to ring. Donghyuck immediately bursts into laughter, and Mark pulls back with a bitter grimace, taking out his X-Transceiver and looking at the call; it’s the professor. He rejects it and starts walking toward the next gate, Donghyuck following behind and wheezing the air out of his lungs.

“Don’t say anything!” Mark mumbles, ears red.

Donghyuck won’t, because he’s so incredibly embarrassed too, but he can’t help but laugh. They show the Legend Badges to the seventh gate and the doors open with a heavy noise. The new area is penetrated by two stone dragon heads, one on each side, and a larger gate stands in front of them, marble stairs leading to pillars and an archway. Donghyuck hears the sound of water crashing on the other side. They walk to it in silence and he stares at the dragon heads, thinking back to Kyungsoo’s gym.

‘I hope he OK,’ Donghyuck says.

“Yeah, me too,” Mark whispers, looking ahead. “They said they got the ice melted out of him…”

Donghyuck catches his eye when he slows down. ‘Taeil.’

“Yeha, you saw the ice on his leg too, right?” Mark sighs, and Donghyuck bites the inside of his cheek to not offer the correction ‘ _in_ ’. The scene is still graphic in his head, Chenle’s cut-off scream and the machine blowing up. He’d thought about it these last nights, where Taeil had gone with Yangyang and if they were clear of Plasma and the ice. Mark mentioned it sometimes when they were alone, because no one was really at ease bringing it up, especially in front of Chenle and Kun. “I wonder how he’s doing.”

‘I hope he come back,’ Donghyuck tells him truthfully.

“Me too.”

They arrive to the last gate. When Mark gives the clerks Jisung’s badges, he shoots Donghyuck a discreet, playful look. There are no doors this time, just a darkened hallway they have to cross to the other side, where the waterfall is. The clerks return their badges and Mark quickly runs with Donghyuck into the hallway, muffling his laughter.

“I still think that battle was against the rules or something,” he says, voice echoing off the walls. “Ah—Jisung’s still so young, it’s hard to think he’s gym Leader. Maybe he’ll be able to decide for himself one day, well, I hope so.”

Donghyuck nods, hoping as well. The waterfall’s heavy crashing grows clearer and clearer as they exit the hallway. There are trees and tall grass surrounding it narrowly. Mark takes out Samurott’s ball and the disk, and sends his Pokemon out. While he breaks the HM onto it, Donghyuck raises his eyes to the top of the waterfall, barely visible through the faint mist and droplets shrouding it. He looks at it until he feels his body lean backward, vertigo pulling him down, and stumbles until he catches his breath again and his head spins round. Mark’s next to him suddenly, laying his hand out. “Hey, you OK? I got you, don’t worry. Let’s get on.”

He leads him to Samurott in the small square of water in front of them where the waterfall’s waves push through. Mark gets on first and Donghyuck seats himself behind, holding onto his waist. Samurott starts swimming toward the waterfall, concentrating the waves around its body, until the stream starts to break in front of them and they’re climbing up.

“Don’t look,” Mark says, and Donghyuck shuts his eyes and buries his head into his shoulder.

The sound of the waterfall grows even louder as they climb to the center, but starts to recede toward the top. Water splashes onto Donghyuck’s shoes and arms, and he tightens his hold around Mark each time Samurott lunges forward. His heart strikes against his ribcage, fitting against Mark’s back, and he holds his breath until they reach the top. Samurott moves back onto its stomach and swims calmly.

“OK—hey! We’re on Victory Road!” Mark exclaims. “Hyuck, open your eyes! Let’s go!”

Donghyuck sees the grove and ruins ahead, and he breathes in deeply, filling himself with as much energy as he can. _Here we are. One more run._ Mark takes his hand and they hop off Samurott. He’s still holding onto him when they charge into the mountain path, and Donghyuck decides to cast a last look back, to see Unova spread out beneath them, the skies clear and summer breeze high.

For long, gruelling hours they climb up the slope and range, going through forests, crossing streams, navigating cave floors and finding their way to the top. There are very few trainers but Mark fights them anyway, only this time Donghyuck battles with him, helping each other like they’ve done before. It’s not easy, pretty much the hardest path they’ve been on since Chargestone Cave, but they make it through. Donghyuck’s legs ache and there’s dirt all over him, but Mark’s always there to hold him up, and Donghyuck’s always there for him as well. They run over the desolate land side-by-side, like it’s just the two of them in the world.

In the early afternoon, finally, they exit the last archway outside of the mountain cave. Donghyuck’s breathless, the exhaustion making him dizzy and fickle, and he’s distractedly making puns about their friends’ names and their Pokemon — ‘ _Jung-Woo-bat!_ ’, “ _That's a good one! OK—OK, how about Yuk-Hei-dreigon? Taei-Lunatone!_ ”, ‘ _John-Ni-doking! M-Arch-en! Sich-shed-ch-jin-_ ’ — when Mark suddenly stops and gasps out loud.

“ _Woah!_ Hyuck, look! We’re here!”

Donghyuck looks in front of them and his jaw drops. The scene is like a painting in nature; the League building is the size of a coliseum, as grand and majestic as he’s seen it in his schoolbooks, the shine just as golden, but it’s almost nothing compared to the Plasma castle that’s surrounding it outside. Green towers and pillars are raised, the marble cracked and dusty, but it’s strangely beautiful to witness, time carrying away its noble presence. The gravity and extent of what they’re about to face suddenly becomes evident, and Donghyuck feels like a leaf in the face of something so monumental.

Mark snaps a picture, then they go to the entrance, a roundabout point with a statue in the middle. There’s a registration gate inside, along with a healing center and a vending section. Donghyuck points to the very top structure, above the long flight of stairs and erected right under the sun.

“That’s where the Champion is,” Mark mutters, and then suddenly he laughs. “You know—technically, my brother’s the Champion.”

Donghyuck turns to him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, two years ago, Jaehyun defeated the Champion, then Taeyong defeated Jaehyun,” Mark replies. “So… like… technically, Taeyong’s the Champion. I guess he gave that up, though.”

‘Your brother want Champion title?’

Mark shakes his head. “Nah. It wasn’t for him. And I don’t think Jaehyun can be Champion either. So it’s just—” he looks back up, “whoever’s up there.”

Donghyuck feels his heart rise as they step into the roundabout. They heal their Pokemon and go buy the maximum medicine they’re allowed to — 5 [Full Restores ](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Full_Restore)each. Donghyuck checks the medicine they already have and what Kun’s given them. Berries, drinks, a few spray-potions and status-condition healing items. It’s not even close to the amount he would’ve liked, but the reminder that the League members can’t use medicine gives him some reassurance. The entrance clerk registers them on the computer and announces they’re the last challengers of the day, and of the season entirely.

The Tag Battle rules are strict; each challenger may use one Pokemon at a time, unless all Pokemon from one challenger’s party have fainted. Lending Pokemon is allowed, but discouraged as it complicates the Hall of Fame registration for the Champion’s team. Healing Pokemon is permitted between each challenge. When the challengers reach the Champion, the challenge is reverted to Single Battle mode. If the first challenger defeats the Champion, the second must challenge them, and if they succeed, the title is theirs.

You can’t go back once you go in.

The clerk hands them back their Trainer’s cards, and Donghyuck takes his with trembling fingers. There’s a storm rising in his chest. How did he ever get here? Weren’t they eating his birthday cake just yesterday back in Aspertia? How long has it been since Togekiss hatched, since Pignite evolved, since they crossed the whole of Unova together? What about their friends? And is he _ever_ going to tell Mark he likes him? Donghyuck feels like he’s losing his mind as Mark takes him toward the main flight of stairs, enclosed with golden patterns.

“Hey—hey,” Mark tells him, grabbing his hand. “It’s OK—god, I’m super nervous too.”

‘I can’t believe we here! We really do this?! I can’t—we—now—’

“I know, Hyuck, it’s OK—it’s OK.” Mark inhales sharply and Donghyuck stops, following his motion. They breathe, in and out, and gradually the crashing in Donghyuck’s chest leaves to a regular pitter-patter. He closes his eyes and prays for something, he’s not so sure what, but anything that will make him go back to the hospital at the end of the day without regrets.

Hand in hand, they step onto the the flight. The next moment, a steel gate shoots up from the floor behind them. Donghyuck jolts around and almost falls to the floor. Mark staggers back, wide eyes fixed onto the barrier, and ushers Donghyuck forward. “Let’s go.”

They turn around and start running up the flight. With each step Donghyuck feels his heart beat like a punch, Poison Jab straight up his throat. The flight enters onto a hallway, and it’s dark for a while before they reach the light at the end. They step into the first room, square with black walls, filled with lots of plants and hot lamps on each sides. A tall and calm-looking man walks around them, watering the [flowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqcAQ-Ii6VU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who play the games I've taken lots of liberties with the League challenge, having invented the whole challenge season thing to make some sense in the plot. ;-; I hope you like it!
> 
> I want to talk about the themes again!! Yukhei's theme is so so so important, considering he's like N's counterpart as well in this story, and if you listen to the different themes in the game and clicked on the link, you can see that it starts off the same melody at first, but then transforms into the jolliest and most lighthearted song ever ;-; I see Yukhei as someone with so many layers like that, a song that tells such a beautiful story and leaves your heart squeezing in your chest!! I love him so much... I hope you guys liked it! <3
> 
> Jungwoo's theme meant so so so much to me as well! I listened to Marvelous Bridge for the first time and really thought it suited his character. Not only he's quite marvellous but also the theme of crossing bridge with him seems important to me, the whole past and present entwining and Jungwoo moving on from that with the others as well. At some point in that theme song the music kinda wavers, it's really subtle and light but it gives me chills each time, and I really feel like it's him!!!! I hope you guys liked it too <3
> 
> Taeyong's theme... white forest is that place for him. Taeyong wants to meet all the Pokemon in the world and be happy with them, living with them in nature, and I think that song really really suits him because it's so... nature-like? free and happy... there's lots of moving melody in that song with different layers and I think it can represent how much Taeyong's changed, modulated across the seasons. I love his character a lot and I hope you guys appreciated it <3
> 
> thank you guys for catching up with me! the next chapters will come as soon as they can. Let's get there together!! fighting!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!!  
> I'm so sorry this chapter is so super long, but I absolutely had to fit everything inside here!!! most of this is battling so it's OK for those who'd like to skip a little toward the end!! I tried to cut as much as possible without disturbing the flow too much and aaahhhh TT I really hope you guys will like it!! ;;-;; I want to thank you so much for reading with me! I love you all!!

The universe has always been a chemical reaction, different elements coming into collision and interspersing across space and time, but all things connected always come back to each other, as fate makes them do. The last time Donghyuck remembers believing in fate was on his birthday, when he met Mark and Tepig, and started his adventure. He thought it could be fate that all of their paths had crossed; though in the current moment a similar feeling catches up to him, one that stirs up all the deepest presentiments in his gut.

“Is… is that Yixing?” Mark says.

Donghyuck squints as the man, smiling softly, approaches them with his watering can. He’s wearing a long pale dress sewn in with flowers. There’s no necklace around his collar.

“You came,” he greets them happily, “welcome to the first chamber. It’s nice to see you again.”

‘You… Elite Four you?’ Donghyuck asks, making the most confused expression he can manage, and trying to suppress the squirrelly feeling in his stomach. There’s something about the whole scene that’s oddly familiar.

“That’s right,” Yixing replies casually, setting the can down and gesturing them closer. “I specialize in Dark-type Pokemon. Like Ghost-types they are not often seen with a good eye, but I believe in the good and healing nature of all Pokemon. Dark-types are like all types, as they’re all Pokemon.”

Mark glances around the room. “OK—uh—right.” He exchanges a curious look with Donghyuck, not that anything was out of place, but Yixing standing in front of them now was more than a surprise. Donghyuck remembers Sehun’s slip back at the Mistralton Gym, talking about EXO, and he wonders about the others, the professor and Chanyeol, and their comeback’s approach. _What a weird coincidence,_ he thinks.

“You’re here for a Tag-Battle challenge, yes?” Yixing walks to the other end of the room and they take out their Pokeballs. The adrenaline spikes up in an instant.

“Y—yeah. Hyuck and me.”

Yixing smiles. “Well then, let’s not waste any time, and begin.”

The lights in the room flicker, then dim and transform into star patterns, gyrating around the the black walls. The flowers stir up, as if blooming. They send out their Pokemon and Yixing throws out a [Sableye](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sableye_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and a Liepard. Pignite glimpses back at Donghyuck with a fierce look, and he gives her a wink and pops his lips. He feels proud when he sees her and Samurott side-by-side, their Pokemon battling together after so long, and he has flashes of Oshawott and Tepig chasing each other on the laboratory's lookout, back on that first fateful day of the summer.

“Ready, Hyuck?” Mark says to him.

Donghyuck nods, breathing in a few times and giving him a thumbs-up. _Now or never._

“Life is a serious battle, and you have to use the tools you’re given,” [Yixing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMK1evpnYGo) announces, raising his hand. “What will be determined here is which of us can shine the most. Show me how brilliant your light is!”

The stars spin around the room. A low siren gives the countdown in three notes; Donghyuck counts them with his heartbeat, and the challenge begins.

“Samurott, Fury Cutter!” And Donghyuck slams his foot on the ground.

What he remembers the most is the rush. It’s been some time since they Tag-Battled, so the pressure and thrill come back to him at full force. Mark and him start off with their agreed strategy; intercept and attack, and most of all _don’t let any of our Pokemon faint, we gotta get them to the Champion’s room._

Yixing is as gentle like nature, but as strong and untamed as it as well. If there’s such a thing as gentle forcefulness, it’s definitely him and his battling. Donghyuck picks up on his [health draining](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Category:HP-draining_moves) tactics quickly. Liepard repeatedly uses Yawn and Sableye follows up with Dream Eater; Samurott pushes Pignite out of the way and falls asleep instead. Mark hurriedly brings it back and sends out Growlithe. The Pokemon go back and forth for a long while, hitting and evading, and Donghyuck blanks out with the stress in his body. He’s never been more on edge for a battle. It increases with Growlithe taking more hits, some deliberately, and Donghyuck wants to yell at Mark for being careless until he catches the glint in his eye.

“[Reversal](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Reversal_\(move\))!”

Growlithe charges forward, surrounded by an orange light, and strikes Liepard head-on. The move is so strong that there’s a recoiling wave making Donghyuck flinch back. Liepard faints right away. It's a tense second of silence, Donghyuck’s thoughts suspended in disbelief, then Mark starts screaming as if they already won the battle. Donghyuck slaps his arm but also points back to the field, as Yixing brings his Pokemon back and sends out a [Cacturne](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cacturne_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

“Giga Drain!”

Donghyuck sprints to the left in Growlithe’s direction, and Pignite follows, shielding it from the attack. Sableye jumps on her head and uses Zen Headbutt; Donghyuck stomps on the ground and makes an angry flinging motion. Pignite blows out smoke and, to his surprise, repeats the exact same movement with Arm Thrust, slamming Sableye on the floor brutally.

Mark’s eyes dart between them. Donghyuck’s head is too clouded with stress to notice it, and he keeps ordering attacks until they finally beat Sableye. He’s filled with an inexplicable rush of relief and almost starts screaming like Mark did earlier, even if they haven’t won yet.

“Very good. You two are very connected with your Pokemon.” Yixing takes out his last Pokeball and throws out a [Bisharp](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bisharp_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It raises its bladed arms in the air.

They charge forward their Pokemon’s fire, burning flowers and knocking over lights, but Yixing doesn’t show frustration once. Cacturne lands Leech Seed and Giga Drain on Pignite, and Growlithe loses a lot of energy freeing her, blowing fire and taking attacks, but it only makes Reversal stronger. It charges toward the Pokemon with its orange energy, but Donghyuck freezes when he sees Yixing smile a little wider.

“[Payback](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Payback_\(move\))!”

Reversal strikes Bisharp harshly, but it’s still standing, and Donghyuck lets out a frightened gasp when he sees it summon shadows in its hands and rush onto Growlithe. Pignite immediately pushes herself between them and takes the attack. Donghyuck stomps on the ground as much as he can and she uses Flamethrower onto Bisharp, making it faint at last.

But there’s no time to catch their breaths when Yixing brings Bisharp back and Cacturne starts running forward with Needle Arm. Mark switches Growlithe back for Samurott, who’s still half-awake, and Pignite shoots a wave of fire into the thorns’ direction. Cacturne uses Giga Drain again, and Mark hisses: “Damn, we can’t keep up if it keeps restoring health!”

Then Donghyuck remembers Payback, Haunter’s move-set in the Pokedex, and he jumps up, hands springing into his bag to find the Pokeball. ‘Pay-back!’ he signs hurriedly to Mark. ‘Revenge, you!’

“Huh?” Mark looks at him, puzzled, then he gets it and lets out a loud “ _oh!_ ”.

Donghyuck switches Pignite out, and Haunter lets out a screeching laugh, casting Donghyuck a curious look. ‘ _Payback_ ,’ he mouths.

“Feint Attack and Giga Drain!” Yixing orders.

Cacturne lands the hits on Samurott and Haunter dives to it when the green energy spurts out. Donghyuck jumps and slaps Mark’s arm. ‘Now!’

“Samurott, Revenge!”

Yixing starts back, surprised, as Samurott’s body glows orange and it charges forward, swinging its horn into Cacturne. Haunter’s eyes go black and shadows shoot from its hands to Cacturne’s head. The two blasts send out a powerful wind, ripping some bushes out of the floor. Donghyuck coughs and peeks back at the scene, seeing Pignite stagger on the side and Cacturne fainted behind it. Mark nothing but leaps onto him, screaming without interruption.

“ _Oh my god_ —oh my god, Hyuck! Hyuck, we beat him! We beat him! _Holy shit—_ ”

Donghyuck grabs him back and springs up, losing his mind. Mark throws himself on his Pokemon and Donghyuck gives his biggest smile to Jungwoo’s Haunter. It beams back, floating around his head.

“Congratulations! That was a brilliant battle,” Yixing says from the other side, bringing his Pokemon back. “Come here, you may enter the next chamber.”

Donghyuck and Mark run to him, yelling back and forth. “Yo—that was amazing! Oh my god, I—I can’t believe that just happened!”

“You two care very well for your Pokemon,” he tells them, smiling. “I hope to see more from you both in the future. Thank you for your help in Unova, and good luck on your challenge.”

‘Thank you!’ Donghyuck signs and bows, heart racing. ‘Thank you very much.’

“Yeah, man, thank you,” Mark says, head still reeling, “oh my god—this is _so_ insane. Wh—where’s the next—?”

Yixing unlocks the two doors at the end of the room. It opens to another dark hallway, a second room at the end. “You take care now. They’re waiting for you.”

They give their thanks and run out of the room, their Pokemon following behind. Mark shakes Donghyuck as they hurry ahead. “I can’t fucking believe we just did that—oh my god! We just beat an Elite Four member!”

Donghyuck grins and shakes him back, feeling like he’s flying. He feels so confident now, and more lucky than ever. But just as they reach the exit of the hall, he hears Samurott run behind them and remembers with urgency that they need to heal. He stops them at the entrance of the new room, with sparkly navy walls and filled with recreational equipment; seesaws, slides, climbers… Donghyuck points to Samurott and Haunter, taking out his medicine.

Mark gasps. “Oh—shit! Right!” They start fumbling with their potions as a familiar voice at the other end of the room calls them.

“Hi! Hi, there!”

“Just a minute please!” Mark shrieks back. He takes a Hyper Potion and fits the tube inside the slot of Growlithe’s ball’s. Donghyuck feeds Haunter Sitrus Berries and fits a potion inside Pignite’s ball. Mark uses a Full Restore on Samurott, breaking the drowsy spell and replenishing its health to the max.

“OK—OK—OK, it’s gonna be OK—all right, all right,” Mark babbles, shaking hands patting Samurott. “We got this, we got this—phew—OK, OK!”

Donghyuck grabs his shoulder to make him stop vibrating. They turn to see at the end of the room, standing in the middle of a circle, a smiling man waving at them.

“Oh my god, it’s Jongdae,” Mark whispers.

“Hey! Come on! Come over!” he calls.

Donghyuck squints in disbelief as they walk toward the playground. Jongdae’s wearing a shiny golden dress, chain armlets, and a bright smile on his face.

‘You? Elite Four You?’ Donghyuck signs slackly, more questions popping up in his head. He supposes it would make sense, since Yixing was a member as well— _but still, what? Is the Professor going to be next?_

“This is so weird,” Mark says, Samurott trudging behind him. “Uh—hey, man. How’s it going?”

“Fine, thanks! You made it!” he cheers. “How are you two? Ready to battle? I’m an Electric-Type trainer.”

“Ah,” Mark replies, exchanging a devising look with Donghyuck. Then he furrows his brows and asks: “Hey—what’s with the dresses?”

“Huh?” He glances down at his sparkly dress. “Oh, they’re like the League’s official uniforms. We wear them for tradition.”

“Huh, OK,” Mark says. Then after a pause, he suddenly takes off his blue jacket and ties it around it waist. Donghyuck lets out a small laugh and decides to do the same, feeling a little less nervous. Jongdae invites them to the other side of the field. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Donghyuck brings back Haunter and decides to send out Pignite. Mark switches for Axew, and Jongdae sends out a [Raichu](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Raichu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and a [Jolteon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Mark pats Donghyuck’s arm and breathes out. “OK, we can do this again. Let’s get it!”

“You know, we saw a lot of your potential as trainers, when we met you,” [Jongdae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBy5i5x-6IA) suddenly says. “I think I can speak for all the members when I say thank you for your help. Unova wouldn’t be here now without you. So… let’s see what you’ve got!”

The lights in the room flash and the playground becomes illuminated in field lights, bright and warm. Donghyuck catches Pignite’s eye for a second, her mischievous smile getting his attention.

Jongdae throws his arms in the air. “Let’s go!”

It’s quicker this time, but twice as hard. Jongdae’s fast as lightning, his fickle Pokemon shooting electricity from all sides and moving so quickly they can hardly aim. His tactics rely principally on speed, and Donghyuck desperately wished they had Jeno’s Trick Room to turn the tables. But Mark has Axew use Dragon Dance and Scary Face to intercept them, and Donghyuck attacking with Pignite’s Flame Charge when he can.

“I have an idea,” Mark suddenly says, eyes fixed onto the field. “Just follow me.”

Jongdae calls for Thunder, the bolts striking Axew and Pignite from the playground’s heights. Mark shouts for Axew to run closer to them. “Taunt!”

Axew brakes and lets out a screech, leering at Raichu and Jolteon. The Pokemon halt in their steps and turn to it, bodies sparking angrily. Jongdae bounces up in surprise. “Oh! Behind you!”

“Axew, run!” Mark yells. “Donghyuck, now!”

Donghyuck stomps on the ground and points frantically to Jongdae’s Pokemon chasing Axew around the playsets, their electricity blasting through. Pignite catches them between bars and corners with Flamethrower. Donghyuck hits his chest three times and shows her the rolling motion with his wrists. Pignite uses Rollout to go faster, swerving in different directions to throw the Pokemon off, then Axew rushes in with violent flames of Dragon Rage. Raichu and Jolteon are launched out and collapse.

Mark screams into his hands, grabs Donghyuck’s shoulders and _rattles_ him. “ _Oh my god!_ That was so awesome!”

Donghyuck springs up, but he freezes when he sees Pignite pull herself up, struggling with the string of electricity wrapped around her body. Mark looks over and gasps when he sees it too. Jongdae brings back his two Pokemon and sends out his second pair, an [Eelektross](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eelektross_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Zebstrika.

“Nice! You two are like one brilliant spark. Let’s see what more you can do!”

Panicked, Donghyuck quickly brings Pignite back and Mark pats his arm in reassurance. Donghyuck throws Chansey’s ball up. She pops out on the field and glances back at him, trilling excitedly. Donghyuck manages a smile and a shaky nod. ‘Battle!’

“We can do this, Chansey!” Mark claps his hands. “OK! Axew, Dragon Rage!”

They fight relentlessly, Jongdae’s Pokemon getting faster and faster, even Chansey’s Psychic isn’t stable enough to catch them. When Axew gets poisoned by Eelektross’ Acid, Mark switches for Growlithe and sets the area in flames, and with Chansey’s Bulldoze they eventually manage to overpower Eelektross, but not before it lands Zap Cannon on their Pokemon, paralyzing them effectively.

“Shit,” Mark curses, looking around the field as Jongdae brings his Pokemon back.

Donghyuck reluctantly switches Chansey out for Togekiss, but Mark keeps Growlithe and suddenly takes his wrist. Jongdae’s Zebstrika uses Charge, storing energy for its next move.

“Hyuck, remember Johnny’s battle? And the bars?”

Donghyuck stares at him wide-eyed, and a light turns on in his head. He gives Mark stiff nods and waves at Togekiss. Growlithe runs as fast as it can toward the play set, and Jongdae calls to his Pokemon: “Wild Charge!”

Donghyuck brings his fingers to his mouth and whistles sharply. He points frantically to Growlithe against the bars, Zebstrika hurdling at full speed and power toward it. Togekiss swoops down at the last second and catches Growlithe off its course, and Zebstrika crashes into the module, electricity exploding and taking the damage in recoil.

Mark screams and Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth. Jongdae gasps in surprise as Zebstrika staggers back, then Togekiss shoots Aura Sphere from the air, making another blast. Smoke and sparks fly out in the air. Togekiss glides back onto the floor, Growlithe rolling off it, and Jongdae’s Pokemon is defeated when the scene clears.

Mark throws his hands up and shrieks, and Donghyuck jumps onto him, shaking so much it hurts. Jongdae’s clapping from the other side, cheering as well.

“Oh my god, we actually did it!” Mark shouts, expression stupefied. “Holy shit!”

Donghyuck’s head is spinning. Togekiss flies back to him and Mark quickly brings Growlithe back, already taking out his Parlyz Heals. Jongdae retrieves Zebstrika and they cross the playground, shouting at the top of their lungs. Donghyuck feels like there’s fire in his veins with how pumped up he feels.

“What a battle!” Jongdae crows. “You two are definitely something, I’m thankful for talented and kind trainers like you. You can advance to the next chamber. Be careful now, the next members are really strong!”

“Thank you!” Mark says, bowing a few times with Donghyuck. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re halfway there!”

“You can do it for sure, I believe in you!” Jongdae exclaims, winking at him. “Good luck, the both of you. And—oh! Tell Minseok I said hi, when you see him.”

Mark gives a frozen smile. “Ah—uh—right! You—you’re EXO, right? With Yixing too. Man, this was an honor. Thanks so much—I can’t wait for you guys’ comeback!”

Jongdae beams at him and pats his shoulder. “Look forward to it!”

They leave into the next hallway, this time healing their Pokemon before entering the room. Mark uses a Full Restore in Axew’s ball, and Donghyuck gives all his last potions to both Chansey and Pignite. He takes one of his Full Restores and gives it to Mark, insisting when he tries to refuse.

‘We team. Together. We help each other.’

Mark looks at him fixedly and finally takes it. “Thanks, Donghyuck.” He slings his arm around his shoulders and they hurry to the next room. Donghyuck’s heart is beating like crazy.

It’s dark. The room is lit up with candles and a marvelous chandelier at the top. Donghyuck stops and almost trips when he sees the man standing under it, wearing a long black dress, and with a [Chandelure](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chandelure_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) hovering over his ornamented head.

“Uh,” Mark starts, voice thick and strained, “mister… Kai… sir?”

“You can call me Jongin,” he answers softly, offering a small smile. “Hello.”

Donghyuck’s jaw hangs open. _What in the world?!_ He points back and forth to him and the room, completely at a loss for words. Excitement and fright mix in his head. Suddenly, the feeling in his gut starts to twist, becoming urgent; something is definitely up.

“I feel like I’m in some kind of zone,” Mark says, dazed. “You… you’re an Elite Four member?”

Jongin nods. “That’s right. I keep my professional lives as separate as I can. The League has a confidentiality contract with the media, as you know.”

“Yeah—but—” Mark breathes in and laughs nervously. “Damn, this is insane... I—it’s an honor, yeah. Wow.”

Donghyuck nods along, bewildered, and thinks back to the first time they met at the studios. He can’t believe they were about to battle _Kai_ , most idolized actor in Unova and, Donghyuck has to remind himself, another member of EXO. _Fate’s really messing with us now,_ he thinks. Jongin chuckles a bit, then he looks at them fondly and touches Chandelure’s body. “I… I’d like to give you my gratitude, for all your help. You’ve saved Unova, countless lives and Pokemon, and you’ve saved people very dear to me... So it’s also my honor to receive your challenge.”

Mark blinks in surprise. “Ah… Ah, yeah. Kyungsoo’s OK, right?”

“He’s in a full recovery,” Jongin answers. “Thank you. I’ll be glad to be your opponent now.”

He places his arms behind his back and steps away politely, Chandelure following with an eager humming noise. Donghyuck and Mark go to the other side, and the light in the room slowly increases.

“I literally can’t believe this,” Mark says, baffled. He sends out Samurott, and Togekiss flies forward, chirping excitedly. A female Jellicent appears by Jongin’s side, making low bouncy sounds. Donghyuck tries to gather his thoughts, steeling himself for the incoming battle. Whatever would happen at the end of the day, this was certainly something he wouldn’t ever forget.

“I battled your brother two years ago, Mark,” [Jongin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T29RLgspeQ) says, looking determined. “He wandered Unova in the pursuit of truth, like the king of Plasma did for ideals. It’s a story that happened before, but it doesn't have to have anything to do with you. You make your own path, draw your own story, and leave your own legacy.”

He raises his hand, gracefully like an angel in the darkness, and brings it down.

This one is _scary_ —Donghyuck admits it immediately. Jongin’s discreet but thorough with his attacks, showing no hesitation. Chandelure casts status-condition moves and Jellicent follows up with [Hex](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hex_\(move\)), dealing disastrous amounts of damage. Samurott only manages to hit Jellicent twice with Ice Beam before it gets poisoned, and Mark quickly switches it out for Axew. Togekiss evades most of the attacks, gliding around, but they’ve got to counter somehow.

Donghyuck signs for Togekiss’ Extrasensory and his Pokemon levitates Axew, swerving hexes and spells. Axew hits them with Assurance, but Chandelure eventually catches it with Fire Blast and its own Psychic, wringing their Pokemon apart. Togekiss throws Air Slash, momentarily blowing out the flames on its head, and Donghyuck slams his foot on the ground as hard as he can. Togekiss uses Secret Power and a green energy wave strikes Chandelure, suddenly paralyzing it. Axew falls to the ground and uses Assurance again, and again, until Jellicent drops between them and uses Ominous Wind.

Donghyuck braces himself as the vicious wind hits every Pokemon in the room. Chandelure faints with the super-effective attack, but Axew’s barely standing up when it passes. Togepi glides back down, unaffected by the Ghost-type move, and throws another air-ball at Jellicent. Kai immediately brings back Chandelure and sends out a [Gallade](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gallade_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

“Axew!” Mark shouts when it starts running toward his Pokemon. Donghyuck whistles with a descending note and Togekiss quickly plunges toward them, but it’s not fast enough.

“Ice Punch!” Jongin orders.

Before Mark can do anything, Gallade teleports to Axew and strikes it with the ice. Donghyuck clamps a hand over his mouth and freezes, watching Axew fly back and drop to the ground, fainting. He grips Mark’s arm in panic, but Mark quickly takes Axew’s ball and brings it back. He meets Donghyuck’s anxious look and throws out Growlithe.

“It—it’s OK,” he answers. “I still have three Pokemon, and Yukhei’s Zweilous. We can do this, don’t worry about me!”

But Donghyuck’s stressing out. He gives Mark a firm squeeze before turning back to the battle, thoughts going haywire—he can’t let any of his Pokemon faint. With anger, Donghuck calls Togekiss up, and he’s surprised to see it abruptly bombard Jellicent with Air Slash at full force, as if responding to his emotion. Growlithe uses Agility and chases after Gallade with Crunch. Jellicent faints after enough blasts, but not before throwing Water Pulse at Togekiss and causing confusion.

Donghyuck gasps and waves at his Pokemon in the air. Jongin brings Jellicent back and sends out his Claydol. It materializes with a loud droning sound, spinning above his head.

“Ancient Power!”

Donghyuck starts to run in all directions, attracting Togekiss’ attention in the air. The stones emerge from the ground and shoot up while his Pokemon flies down, but most of them hit anyway, making Donghyuck cry out.

“Gallade, Night Slash!”

Gallade sharpens its blade and charges toward Growlithe, but Mark’s Pokemon is always too fast, evading swiftly and sinking another Crunch into Gallade’s neck. Jongin’s Pokemon start teleporting around the room, appearing and attacking from all sides, and it suddenly makes Donghyuck remember Jungwoo’s account of their feat on the Frigate.

“Claydol, Shadow Ball!”

Donghyuck stomps on the ground and points to both Claydol and Gallade, then makes a colliding motion. ‘Psyche! Psyche!’

Togekiss agilely uses Extrasensory and hurls Gallade into the Shadow Ball’s direction. Jongin shouts, and Mark lets out a yell when the blast hits it. “Ah! Quick, Crunch!”

Growlithe throws itself onto Gallade before Jongin can recover, striking it, and launches it backward again. The Pokemon staggers to its knees before fainting. Mark shrieks and calls Growlithe back, then Jongin retrieves Gallade and his expression turns stern. “Claydol, Earth Power!”

Togekiss flies up, but Growlithe doesn’t have time to escape. The ground erupts onto the Pokemon. Donghyuck jumps repeatedly for Secret Power and Togekiss hits it, but Mark seems to have his next course of actions already set.

“Growlithe, Flare Blitz!”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he panics even more when Jongin answers: “Giga Impact!”

“Togekiss, take cover!” Mark shouts.

Donghyuck screams when Growlithe, cloaked in huge flames, charges into Claydol, the fire and white energy blasting together into the room. A vicious wind blows them back, smoke spreading everywhere. Donghyuck coughs and heaves, but when the field finally clears, Togekiss is the only Pokemon still moving.

“Oh—” Mark breathes out, frozen up. Donghyuck stares at him, shocked, and shakes his shoulders.

‘You do what?! Reckless, you! _Why?_ ’

Mark shakes his head and brings Growlithe back. “Hey, it—it’s OK, we won—”

But Donghyuck points to his Pokeball and exclaims, upset. He’s down to three now, and even if Donghyuck still had his whole team, he wasn’t feeling so confident anymore. _Why am I even doing this?_ Suddenly, the challenge turned much more serious and dreadful.

“It’s OK, Hyuck, I mean—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Mark says. “I just… it was just in the moment.”

“I’ll have to say the same,” Jongin adds, walking to them, his Pokeball in hands. Togekiss flies back to Donghyuck and nudges his cheek in reassurance.

“I also called that move out of impulse, don’t feel worried,” Jongin tells him. “Sometimes in battle, decisions like that are what makes the match. You have to trust your instincts. Don’t be afraid.”

“Thanks,” Mark says, smiling a little. “I mean—really, thanks. Thanks for the battle. It was amazing.”

Donghyuck nods along, trying to chase the awful feeling from his gut. Jongin smiles back and takes them to the doors, unlocking the next hall. “Good luck, you two. Take care of each other.”

They leave the room and Donghyuck gives Togekiss a Full Restore. Mark uses one in Samurott’s, and Donghyuck can see the tension stringing up his shoulders, and he’s getting more anxious too. He can’t believe they made it this far.

“One more to go,” Mark says to him, as they step into the new room. It’s brightly-lit this time, with golden silk curtains hanging from the ceiling. There’s a plush sofa on the right, a short man in a beautiful silver dress lounging lazily in it, typing on his X-Transceiver. He turns his head to Mark and Donghyuck, and a smile breaks out on his face.

“Hiya,” Baekhyun greets them, “you made it! I was about to fall asleep!”

“Arceus,” Mark deadpans.

Donghyuck’s actually getting a headache, though a lot of things start to make sense. He doesn’t know if he could’ve ever guessed it. Baekhyun doesn’t look bothered at all, inviting them onto the field and skipping gleefully.

“I was wondering when you’d get here. I never doubted you would, though, it’s finally nice to face you!”

“You’re… You’re the last Elite Four member?” Mark asks, not that it needs to be a question.

“That’s me!” Baekhyun answers. “Actually, it’s me who was the Elite Four member replacing the Champion these last two years. I’ve been member for some time, and I also work at the Pokéstar Studios. It’s destiny that our paths crossed! Ain’t that funny?”

“Not... yeah,” Mark croaks out, Donghyuck shaking his head. “I can’t believe this. We—we should’ve known.”

“Please don’t be upset,” Baekhyun says, tilting his head. “You’re here now. Don’t concern yourself about me. This is your final challenge, and I’m counting on you to defeat me—or not! Who knows?”

Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hand and leads him back to their side of the field. Baekhyun sends out a [Reuniclus](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Reuniclus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and a [Sylveon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sylveon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck widens his eyes in surprise when he sees it, and points to it in question.

“Yes, he’s cute isn’t he? I went to Kalos recently for a movie shoot and my Eevee evolved there. Fairy Types aren’t native to Unova.” Baekhyun smiles. “Amongst other things.”

Donghyuck throws out Chansey and blows her a quick kiss. _One more_ , he mouths. Mark’s staring at Sylveon, deep in thought, and he takes out Metagross’ ball. Chansey steps away as the light materializes over the field, turning into Metagross’ broad and heavy shape, landing on the glittering floor with a droning noise. It looks back at Mark, who gives it a thumbs-up and a smile.

“Well, this is bound to be exciting!” [Baekhyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td50VIUOhIk) exclaims, clapping his hands. “I won’t go easy on you, is that clear? Lights!”

The shine in the room glimmers, reflecting a rainbow shimmer onto the floor, and Baekhyun throws his hands up.

The instant after he does it, Mark raises his hands, and Metagross uses Magnet Rise, floating up in the air. Donghyuck astonished for a second, then Mark punches the space in front of him. Metagross fires itself toward Baekhyun’s Pokemon, one fist cloaked in sparkling energy. Both Reuniclus and Sylveon dodge, but the recoiling wave still sends them tumbling. Chansey shields herself with Protect, and Donghyuck’s so stunned for a second he can’t move. He looks to Mark wide-eyed.

“This is how Taeyong battles, I’ve memorized everything,” Mark explains, not a struggle over his face. “His Pokemon hear everything he does.”

“Shadow Ball!” Baekhyun calls.

Mark shuffles back, the slightest shift in his steps, and Metagross folds its arms and flies around the room, evading the attacks. Donghyuck snaps out of his stupor and waves at Chansey. ‘Ice!’

They fight relentlessly. Baekhyun’s merciless, swift and strong with his moves, and even if it looks like Mark and Donghyuck are at an advantage with Metagross, his Pokemon are dealing more damage than not. Donghyuck’s half-distracted by his awe of Mark’s perfect control over Metagross. He orders Meteor Mash and Iron Defense repeatedly, and even if Sylveon’s faster, Metagross is bigger and heavier, and after only three hits of its steel moves Sylveon faints. Baekhyun brings it back and sends out a [Porygon-Z](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Porygon-Z_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

“Lock-On!” Baekhyun makes a lens with his hand over his eye. “Tri Attack!”

Porygon-Z springs up and a red circle of light forms in front of its body. It takes aim and releases a three-beam attack on their Pokemon. The fire and electricity shoot onto Metagross, burning and paralyzing it, while the ice beam hits Chansey, freezing her side. Donghyuck gasps, then Mark growls and slides his hand from his other shoulder to his wrist. Metagross uses Signal Beam onto Porygon-Z, the move super-effective, then Reuniclus swoops in and blasts Psyshock onto it.

Chansey suddenly uses Brick-Break and smashes out of the ice. Donghyuck runs around Mark’s side and she follows, shooting another wave of ice onto the Pokemon.

“Hyuck, Metagross can’t move! You gotta stop Baekhyun’s Pokemon!” Mark exclaims.

Donghyuck raises his hands. ‘Psyche!’ He points to Metagross and makes a hurling motion. Chansey chirps and uses Psychic; Porygon-Z is dragged down in Metagross’ direction, but Reuniclus’ powers are stronger than hers, so it slips away. Mark slides his hand down his arm again and Metagross repeatedly shoots Signal Beam onto Porygon-Z, sending it flying back and fainting. But Reuniclus dives to Chansey’s side and uses Dizzy Punch, and Donghyuck panics when she becomes confused.

“Hang on, Metagross!” Mark shouts, sliding his foot on the ground for Iron Defense again. Baekhyun brings back Porygon-Z and throws out his last Pokemon, a [Darmanitan](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Darmanitan_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck switches out Chansey and decides to send out Haunter for the type advantage. Though Baekhyun seems far from concerned, smile unwavering.

“Future Sight,” he says.

Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat, but he knows Psychic moves don’t affect Ghost-types, and even if Metagross is weak, its defense is still too high for a not-effective move to cause damage. Darmanitan, however, has the type-advantage now; Baekhyun points to Metagross. “Incinerate!”

Donghyuck jumps and makes a ball with his hands. ‘Dazzling Gleam!’ he mouths frantically. Haunter summons the rainbow light and rushes to the Pokemon. The attack hits Darmanitan, but most of the fire still blasts onto Metagross. Mark yells in anger and slams his foot on the ground. Metagross fires Flash Cannon at Darmanitan, but when Baekhyun lets the attack hit, Donghyuck knows something’s going on.

The next moment, Darmanitan’s eyes go white and it stops moving; its body turns to steel and it switches to [Zen Mode](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zen_Mode_\(Ability\)).

“Reuniclus, Wonder Room!” Baekhyun throws his hand up. “Darmanitan, Overheat!”

 _No!_ Donghyuck screams in his head. _Wonder Room switches the Pokemon’s defenses! Mark—_

The purple cage of light forms around them, then Reuniclus springs up with Metagross’ exchanged defense, leaving Mark’s Pokemon completely vulnerable. Donghyuck shorts-circuits in panic when he sees the Future Sight activate, and Darmanitan’s fire erupting. _It’s all gonna blow up!_

But then suddenly Mark tackles him and rasps: “Hyuck, on my mark, make Haunter use Protect.”

‘You do what?!’ Donghyuck cries out, tripping over his feet. ‘Mark—!’

Metagross lets out a shrill sound and the static bursts around its body. Mark pushes Donghyuck to the end of the room and screams: “Now!” He whips his head back at Haunter and makes a shielding gesture. Mark brings his fists onto his head and knocks them on once.

Haunter hides inside its Protect, then Metagross suddenly _explodes_. The successive blasts are the most deafening things Donghyuck’s ever heard, the impact strong enough to make the building shake, and everything’s ringing for a moment that he can’t hear or feel anything. Smoke chokes him up. When he opens his eyes, he’s shaking against the wall, and a horrible feeling drops to his stomach when he realizes what Mark’s done.

The Wonder Room is gone and all the Pokemon are lying on the room’s floor, burnt and cracked, the curtains charred. Haunter’s the only Pokemon still conscious, though even the Protect has disintegrated under the explosion. It’s humming weakly, floating in pain back toward Donghyuck. Baekhyun looks a bit dumbfounded on the other side, but he brings his Pokemon back without a word. Mark does too, and Donghyuck immediately jumps on him.

‘You do what?! Why?! _Why?!_ ’ Donghyuck screams, making an enraged expression and slamming his fists onto his chest. He feels tears rising to his eyes. _How could Mark do that?_

“I—I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else,” Mark replies, voice trembling. “Are you OK—?” He freezes up when he sees Donghyuck sob silently. This wasn’t OK anymore, suddenly, Donghyuck didn’t want to do this anymore. _It’s just a Pokemon challenge, for God’s sake_ , but it feels like Mark just tore his heart out in some way.

‘You—you make your Pokemon—how you? Your brother Pokemon, you—!’ He chokes up and buries his head in his hands, feeling too stressed to think. Mark tries to calm him down, then Baekhyun hurries over and comforts them.

“Hey, hey—it’s all right, now, it’s OK,” he shushes, patting his back. Donghyuck coughs and tries to catch his breath. He feels like vomiting.

“I’m really sorry,” Mark says to them both. “About that, about the room—”

“Please don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun replies. “A lot of challengers choose moves like that, and even worse last resorts. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

‘ _Violence_ ,’ Donghyuck manages to articulate. ‘Hurt. Hurt. We...’

“I understand, I understand,” Baekhyun says, “but you must also understand that it’s a part of battling and Pokemon. I’m not sure how to explain it. People and Pokemon put themselves out there for each other. A struggle is a struggle. You understand that, don’t you?”

Donghyuck’s breath hitches and he nods, despite the terrible ache in his heart. He remembers Jungwoo’s words, struggle, force, and looks up at Haunter. It offers no expression, floating still. Donghyuck takes out Jungwoo’s ball and puts it back in. He doesn’t feel very proud at all. There’s a condemning weight over his head.

“You can access the Champion’s room now, follow me.” Baekhyun leads them to the last doors and opens them. The flight of stairs outside the building comes into view, the sunlight paving the path. Baekhyun sighs and smiles at them. “Remember, you’re trainers with kindness, _and_ strength. Believe in yourselves. You two make a splendid team. Don’t give up.”

“Thank you,” Mark says, voice low, and bows.

“I look forward to seeing you again,” he says. “Give Yukhei my best wishes as well. Congratulations, boys.”

They step out onto the stairs and start climbing them, slowly, listlessly. Donghyuck lets the sunlight’s warmth calm his head down, but his heart's still running like a train. He uses two Full Restores for Chansey and Haunter, but it feels sick and angering all of a sudden. Like he always thought being a trainer would. Mark doesn’t say anything for a while, and the silence is too heavy, too hurtful.

When they almost reach the top, Mark stops. Donghyuck walks five more steps then turns around, an impassive look over his face. Unova’s stretched out below them in the distance, the sun shining bright, but his heart is grieving.

“I wanted you to go first,” Mark says, “that’s why I did that.”

Donghyuck looks at him in shock. ‘Me?’

Mark nods, eyes sad. “The last time we took turns for a Gym, it was at Sehun’s in Mistralton, and I went first. So I wanted you to go first this time. And you would need all your Pokemon. So… yeah.”

They stare at each other, and Donghyuck starts to cry. Mark quickly closes the space between them and hugs him tightly. Donghyuck shakes against him, unable to form a response.

“It’s OK,” Mark tells him, rubbing his back. “I believe in you, Hyuck. Even if you don’t win, we made it this far. And I’m really proud of us.”

Donghyuck pulls back and signs in frustration: ‘But League not even my goal! I don’t want Champion title! _You_ trainer, your goal, _you_ want! _I’m_ not trainer, I don’t fight! I… I don’t want…’

“I—you’re nothing but an ideal trainer, Hyuck,” Mark replies at once, echoing Doyoung’s words so long ago. “You’re kind, you’re strong, and I—I want to see you and your Pokemon together… I’d be so glad if you became Champion.” Then he glances down and bites his lip. “I… There’s also another reason I wanted you to go first, though, but I can’t be sure until we get in that room.”

Donghyuck sniffles and gives him a puzzled look. Mark takes his hand and they climb the rest of the stairs into the shade. The last room comes into view, bigger and more marvelous than all the previous ones. Everything’s in gold, from the floor to the walls and pillars, and a skydome’s erected above. There’s a door carved behind a throne atop a short staircase, an odd-shaped statue forming the seat. A man in a blue dress and silver crown is sitting on it.

It’s Junmyeon.

The world crashes into Donghyuck, and everything stops. The planet loses its center of gravity, exactly the same moment when he first understood he was beginning a Pokemon journey. He wishes this were a dream, but he knows he’s awake.

No one moves for a moment. Then Junmyeon stands up and starts walking down the stairs. Donghyuck doesn’t dare do anything yet, too many thoughts fighting in his head, but Mark gives a long sigh and watches Junmyeon approach them, his small steps echoing in the room.

“Why,” is the first thing Mark says when he stops. Then he raises his voice and grits out: “ _Why_.”

Junmyeon’s gaze is weary. He looks like he hasn’t slept for some time. Donghyuck eyes the silver crown on his head, glimmering under the light. He’s never looked more graceful, yet more of a ghost either. Donghyuck meets his stare and mouths the same.

“Why am I here?” Junmyeon asks, “or why I didn’t tell you.”

“Why did you lie to us,” Mark says. The shock and disbelief have left to a painful sense of deception. Donghyuck feels exhausted.

“I never lied to you,” Junmyeon replies. “You never asked me anything. I’m the trainer from Floccesy. I sent you on your adventures. I’m Jungwoo’s brother.”

And Donghyuck thoughts take a turn when he realizes everything that’s been going on. Anger fills him instantly, and he scrunches his face up. ‘You… trick me? Go adventure? Why?’

“I didn’t trick you to do anything…” Junmyeon answers quietly. He turns around and motions for them to follow. Mark and Donghyuck walk in silence behind him, exchanging a fazed look.

“Two years ago… The king of Plasma came here and defeated me,” Junmyeon says, staring at the throne. “After the Plasma castle was summoned here, and with the outbreak, I’d never witnessed so much brutality in my life. I’d never seen things more atrocious. People and Pokemon fighting like that... Even if I was defeated, I thought I couldn’t allow people as evil as Plasma to take the role of Champion.” He turns back to them and looks down. “So I ran away… I hid in Pledge Grove. You see, I thought if I disappeared, there would be no new person to officially take this throne, the time to let Unova calm down. Baekhyun’s very strong as well. I wasn’t going to go away forever.”

“You… you ran away,” Mark repeats, eyeing him hardly. “...You just left?”

“Yes, because I was scared,” Junmyeon declares, without shame. “I was scared and I was weak. I thought what I was doing was right, but it wasn’t. I caused a lot of trouble for Unova...” His small eyes move to Donghyuck, and he smiles weakly. “These last years, I thought to myself that if there was anyone who should take the role of Champion, it needed to be someone with a pure heart. Someone good, kind, gentle certainly... the opposite of Plasma.”

Donghyuck points to himself in incredulity. Junmyeon nods once. “I’ve been interested in you for a while, since our parents know each other. Your kind and dedicated soul caught my attention… I wanted to see what you could do. So I entrusted you with that Egg and asked you to go on your adventure. I mean it when I say I didn’t lie to you—I asked that you find me again at the end of your journey with the Pokemon. And you’re here, now.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say. Junmyeon’s being nothing but sincere, and even if his heart reaches out for his, he still doesn’t feel well. Is he really here to accomplish such a thing? Was all of this just a culmination to this point? And what if he refuses? Without another word, Junmyeon walks to the other side of the field and prepares the battle. Mark turns Donghyuck around and presses his head against his.

“Hey, it’s gonna be OK, I believe in you,” he says. Donghyuck raises his eyes to his, and he wishes time would stop. “I started thinking about this when Jungwoo talked about his brother. I thought… well, if Junmyeon was the Champion, then you’d have to go first. This is your time, Hyuck. You’ve helped me complete my adventure, finding my brother.” He moves his hand to Donghyuck’s face and strokes his hair back. “Now I’m helping you complete your adventure. Show the world who you and your Pokemon are.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes and smiles faintly, feeling more in love than ever. ‘Thank you.’

Mark draws away and puts himself by his side. When Donghyuck looks back to Junmyeon, he feels ready. He takes out Chansey and sends her out, and Junmyeon throws out a [Milotic](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milotic_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It tall, long, beautiful body slithers onto the field, and the Pokemon lets out a smooth sound, echoing in the chamber.

“I am grateful for what you did in Unova,” Junmyeon says. “I asked for a trainer to show kindliness, someone with empathy. Let’s see if you’ve learned to use that well.”

The sunlight gleams onto the field, and the battle starts.

_“Hey, man, happy birthday! Wow, what a day for you, huh? I’m only a year older than you!”_  
  
_‘You… adventure before you? Before. 18.’_

_“Nah… I couldn’t go last year. My town was a mess, back then. I’m happy to be starting this summer.”_

_‘Championship?’_

_“You bet.”_

Donghyuck thinks about a lot of things during the battle. His mind does a big and dramatic rewind like in the movies. He can hardly believe he manages to concentrate while thinking back to those memories. It’s like time’s slowing down.

[Junmyeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCkmgssjhvo) is like the sea. He’s an unstoppable current and everything moves as he does, calm but raging. There’s a storm above his head. Milotic uses water moves and Chansey freezes them all, trapping the area in ice. She switches between Thunderbolt and Ice Beam, attacking it without interruption. But Milotic’s unbelievably fast, its Dragon Tail slamming onto Chansey and coiling around her. The ground explodes with tremors. Donghyuck brushes his hand next to his cheek and Grass Knot catches Milotic on the floor, making it collapse. Chansey falls down, and when Junmyeon orders Surf, Donghyuck looks up at the gigantic wave of water that crashes down onto the entire floor. It hits brutally, but Chansey lifts herself out with Psychic and freezes Milotic’s tail into the ice.

“Donghyuck, attack!” Mark exclaims.

“Dragon Pulse,” Junmyeon says.

Donghyuck slams his feet on the ground and Chansey shoots Ice Beam against the Dragon Pulse. The air blasts with mist and ice. Donghyuck takes advantage and switches her out; Togekiss flies out with a twirl and blasts Aura-Sphere. Junmyeon gives a small smile when he sees the Pokemon, and the instance warms Donghyuck’s heart for a moment, but then Junmyeon orders Ice Beam and it shatters. _This is what we're here for._ Togekiss flees at full speed around the room, evading the ice that stripes and crosses the walls, but it eventually catches it on its wing and Donghyuck has no choice but to switch it out again. _And Junmyeon’s still on his first Pokemon, shit!_

He takes out Haunter’s ball and the Pokemon emerges from the light. This time, Junmyeon’s eyes widen slightly, and he falters.

 _Milotic can’t move_ , Donghyuck thinks. He raises his hand and puts them over his eyes. ‘Hypnosis!’ he mouths.

Haunter opens its mouth wide and casts the sleeping spell. Mark lets out an excited yell when Milotic falls drowsy, not responding to Junmyeon’s calls. Then Donghyuck makes a crude eating motion and hisses. Haunter’s eyes go white, and it uses Dream Eater. Red light sprouts from Milotic’s body and Haunter absorbs the last of its energy. Junmyeon doesn’t even move. When Milotic faints, its head falling to the ground, Donghyuck’s heart bounces to his throat in time with the thudding noise. Haunter floats back down, screeching low, and Junmyeon brings his Pokemon back.

“Oh my god!” Mark jumps onto Donghyuck and hugs him in a death-grip. Donghyuck’s knees almost give out. _That was terrifying_ , he thinks, gazing back at the room, floors and walls completely frozen in ice.

Junmyeon’s second Pokemon flies up in the light and breaks out with a powerful roar. It’s a Dragonite. Donghyuck’s heart rattles in his chest and his blood runs cold.

“Holy fuck,” Mark croaks out. “Hyuck—you can do this. Just focus! Fairy is super effective against Dragon, use Dazzling Gleam!”

‘I know, I know,’ Donghyuck nods, hands shaking. He makes the ball gesture over his head and Haunter summons the light.

“Thunder,” Junmyeon calls.

Haunter releases the Dazzling Gleam but Dragonite evades it. A powerful thunderclap strikes the air, blasting Haunter back. Donghyuck flinches and holds his breath, then he sees Haunter’s paralyzed and he curses. The Pokemon's body oozes with haze and it shoots Night Shade onto Dragonite, barely grazing it. Dragonite uses Dragon Dance, powering itself up, and the frustration is even more aggravating to Donghyuck as Junmyeon remains unfazed—he never shows any emotion, not even the slightest hint of stress, while Donghyuck feels like he’s having a breakdown, and that’s what makes him _mad_.

 _I need to break him somehow_ , and it gives him an idea.

Donghyuck jumps and Haunter turns around to him, struggling with the static. He pulls his eyelid down with a finger, then makes a singing motion. ‘[Perish Song](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Perish_Song_\(move\)).’

Mark gasps. “Holy shit! Hyuck—”

Haunter turns back and uses [Mean Look](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mean_Look_\(move\)). Dragonite halts in the air, a red aura surrounding it, then Haunter starts to sing. A distorted soundwave with black and crimson energy bursts out into the field, appearing over Dragonite’s head. Junmyeon startles, reaching for his Pokeball, but he freezes when he realizes he can’t switch out. Something immediately changes in his face.

“Hyuck, switch, quick!”

Donghyuck brings Haunter back and throws out Chansey. When he looks back at Junmyeon, he almost has a heart attack when he sees his expression. In a blink of an eye, Junmyeon cracks, his facade crumbling now that he’s on a timer before Dragonite faints, and Donghyuck begins to worry that this was a mistake.

“ _Hyper Beam!_ ”

“Chansey!” Mark screams.

Dragonite screeches and plunges down with its white beam, blasting everything on sight. Chansey uses Protect, but the explosions send her flying around the ice, knocking her shield down. Dragonite lands in front of her and she quickly pushes it back with Ice Beam, but it’s not strong enough.

“Hyuck, you need to stall time!” Mark shouts.

“Agility! Dragon Rush!” Junmyeon yells, voice getting increasingly strained. “Don’t let it off!”

Dragonite doesn’t have time anymore, the Perish Song taking effect, and Donghyuck prays to the skies he keeps Chansey up on time. Dragonite flies up in a blue light and charges toward her at breakneck speed. She uses Protect again, but the energy shield shatters and she’s hurled back on the ice, crying out in pain. Donghyuck shrieks, and with barely a second to gather his thoughts, Junmyeon calls out: “ _Outrage!_ ”

Mark yells loudly, but in that split-second Donghyuck catches Chansey’s eye, and suddenly he’s a little kid all over again, drawing eggs and playing with her in the kitchen. _You’re always here._ Donghyuck’s never felt more connected to her, and there’s a million faces he could make now, pained, angry, desperate—but he shows her one that’s bare, just honest. _I trust you._

He shuts his eyes and turns his head as Dragonite rampages and attacks relentlessly, red light blasting onto the field. Every strike makes him flinch and choke up, and when Dragonite’s roar finally ceases, it’s like all the blood’s drained out of Donghyuck’s heart. He slowly looks back to the field, where both Pokemon have fainted. Mark’s frozen up next to him, having watched the whole thing. Junmyeon looks distraught on his side as well.

They bring their Pokemon back without a word, Donghyuck holding onto Chansey’s Pokeball like his life depends on it, then Junmyeon sends out a [Gardevoir](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardevoir_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). This time when Donghyuck throws out Haunter, he’s feeling more _vehement_. Haunter lets out a screech and Donghyuck finds himself baring his teeth and hissing with it. Junmyeon doesn’t react. Gardevoir sways and raises its slender hands.

“Moonblast.”

Donghyuck makes a ball with his hands and throws it angrily. Haunter concentrates an enormous Shadow Ball and casts it onto the glimmering Moonblast, making colours and light explode everywhere. Donghyuck stands his ground through the shockwave and glares at Junmyeon, who returns with a fierce look.

They fight for what feels like hours, Pokemon going back and forth with Ghost and Fairy moves, and Donghyuck’s head empties to the sound of a steady throbbing rhythm. He feels like he’s in his own Blaze. Mark cheers at his side, yelling out to Haunter, and it’s what raises his spirit. Gardevoir’s strong, but Haunter’s stronger, and Donghyuck’s more _cruel_. He makes it cast Confuse Ray then use Hex. The attack smashes onto Gardevoir and launches the Pokemon onto the ice. It finally faints, and Donghyuck breathes out heavily, hands steadying on his knees. The room’s starting to spin and he’s nauseated. It feels like he’s going to faint too.

While Junmyeon brings Gardevoir back, Mark pulls him up and shakes him lightly. “Hyuck—you’re at the last Pokemon. You can do this.”

They look back to the field when Junmyeon’s last Pokemon lands on the frozen floor with a deafening boom. It’s a [Steelix](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steelix_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Donghyuck raises his eyes up its serpentine body, bigger than Milotic’s, and three times as massive. Its broad steel head almost touches the skydome.

Mark gives an inaudible gasp, staring wide-eyed at the imposing Pokemon, but as terrifying it is, Donghyuck manages a nervous laugh and brings Haunter back. He pats Mark’s arm and spells out: ‘ _Junmye-[Onix](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Onix_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))_.’

“Wh—” Mark wheezes and throws his head down. “Oh my god. _Donghyuck._ ”

Donghyuck coughs out a laugh and clutches Togekiss’ ball, then he throws it up. Togekiss springs up in the air, beating its wings and trilling fiercely. Junmyeon watches it with a fond expression, then his eyes fall down to them. He breathes in and suddenly says: “I haven’t been a very good Champion.”

They look to him, surprised. Junmyeon goes on: “I haven’t been a very good friend either, and I certainly haven’t been a very good brother. I hope to talk to Jungwoo when this is over. There are many things I want to say…”

Mark offers him a half-smile. “You… you always have time. Better late than never.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon replies, sounding wistful. “I’m grateful for your company to him. You two are… very good trainers.”

He brings his hand to his dress’ sleeve, then pulls it up, revealing a thick and dark accessory that Donghyuck recognizes is a [Mega Bracelet](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Key_Stone). A siren goes off in his head and he widens his eyes.

“No way,” Mark mumbles, “oh my fucking god.”

Junmyeon presses on the stone and raises his arm in the air. Purple rays surround his bracelet and Steelix becomes enveloped in a blazing light, spinning faster and faster like a mass of ribbons. A surging noise erupts into the scene as it concentrates and explodes, colourful energy flaring out into the room with a powerful blast. Donghyuck watches the Mega Steelix emerge from the cocoon with a frightening screech. Crystalline spikes jut out of its body, now even bigger, and an adornment of reflective stones circle around it neck. It’s both the most beautiful and terrifying Pokemon he’s ever seen.

“This is the final battle,” Junmyeon says, raising his chin. “Come at me with everything!”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and brings his foot forward. Togekiss dives onto Steelix and shoots Aura Sphere from all sides. Junmyeon uses Stone-Edge and Rock Slide, bringing stones and the ice shards onto its flight. The field explodes with light and colours. It’s like an action movie, the ones in Kai’s big movies Donghyuck always used to admire, only now it’s him and his Pokemon, at the top of the Pokemon League and fighting the Champion, after a long journey.

But Donghyuck can’t keep Togekiss up, and there’s no time to switch. Aura Sphere hits Steelix’s body but it’s not enough, his Pokemon isn’t strong enough. Donghyuck knows when he can’t win, and he hates that he knows when to let go. It’s terribly difficult, and it hurts more than anything, he doesn’t have a choice. He can’t hold it up for much longer, they all know it, even if Junmyeon expects something else, Togekiss knows it more than him. It can’t fly anymore. _Struggle_ , Donghyuck laments. _Let’s not struggle._

He raises his hand to Togekiss, makes a spreading motion with his hands and gives a calm expression. Steelix raises its head and Junmyeon points to the Pokemon. “Flash Cannon!”

Donghyuck points back and slams his foot on the ground. Togekiss summons its biggest Aura Sphere and has the blue energy surround its body, then the Pokemon plummets into the Flash Cannon, shooting the pulse onto Steelix. Donghyuck throws himself on Mark and shuts his eyes as the blast reverberates in the room. A blinding light flashes and fades out, tense seconds ticking away. Donghyuck looks back at the field, vision blurry. Steelix is rising up, droning low, and Togekiss is on the ground, stirring its wings. Junmyeon's expression is surprised, even worried.

“Oh, man…” Mark whispers.

Donghyuck brings Togekiss back and holds the ball below his lips for some time. _I’m sorry…_ He thinks back to the first time he ever touched the Egg, when Junmyeon first handed it to him. What does he want to say now? But Donghyuck decides he’s done well. _I’ve done my best._ The ache in his heart wanes when Mark rubs his back and encourages him on: “It’s not over yet. You can do this.”

Donghyuck nods, squeezing his hand, and he throws out Pignite. Steelix curls its tail back until Junmyeon’s hand touches it.

“This Pokemon Egg was a special Egg…” he says, looking fondly at Donghyuck. “The Pokemon responded fully to its trainer… Emotions, thoughts... Connections beyond words. You've learned the greatest form of empathy there is. I believe that now. I felt it as well. I know it.”

Then Steelix springs forward and screeches, the stones around its neck accelerating. Donghyuck swallows his heart, slams his foot on the ground and lets out his loudest breath. ‘Go!’

They battle, battle like it’s a real _fight_ , and the force of it is nothing Donghyuck’s ever felt before. Pignite burns everything on the field. The ice gradually melts under her Flamethrower, making the ground overflow with water and mud. Steelix gets caught in it and Donghyuck attacks head-on, never letting up. Fire after fire, striking and forcing Steelix back. _Force_ , he thinks, _force it!_ It’s the _strongest_ battle he’s had since he started his adventure.

“Stone Edge!” Junmyeon shouts. “Trap it!”

Steelix raises its tail and slams it down in front of Pignite. When she turns around, stones erupt from the floor and crash into her. Donghyuck screeches and jumps down, stomping twice for Flame Charge. Just as the fire englobes her body between the boulders, Junmyeon orders Rock Tomb. Steelix summons a landslide of stones above its head and collapses it onto Pignite. Donghyuck punches his chest as hard as possible before she can’t hear him anymore. _Hold it!_

“Donghyuck! Pignite!” Mark yells.

The pyramid of stones shakes up with a crackling noise. Smoke and flames seep through the fissures, the heat becoming more and more destructive. Donghyuck sees the light break out and digs his heel into the ground. _Come on, come on! Now!_ The cluster of stones explodes with a raging fire, bright flames spilling in all directions, and the Pokemon that erupts from it is an [Emboar](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Emboar_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), roaring powerfully. Donghyuck gasps and stills when he sees his evolved Pokemon, and Junmyeon allows him that only instant before calling Steelix forward.

“Gyro Ball!”

Donghyuck stomps twice and the air leaves his lungs. ‘Heat Crash!’

The crystal spikes on Steelix’s back glow blue, then it spins forward with a ring of light. Emboar jumps high into the air and surrounds herself with a sphere of flames. Donghyuck shuts his eyes and _screams_ , as sharp and hard as he can, bracing for the impact. He feels Mark tackle him, then a shockwave blasts through the field, sending out a hot wind so strong that Donghyuck staggers back and falls down, rolling to the edge of the stairs. Mark yells and holds onto him, and for a moment Donghyuck thinks he’s going to black out. The ground shakes and sways, and he’s sure that it’s going to collapse. It’s like the world is ending.

Mark gets up first, warm breath ghosting over Donghyuck’s face. He nudges him up and squeezes his hand. “Hyuck! Donghyuck!”

Sunlight is the first thing he sees. It’s so peaceful for a second, like time’s come to a stop in the summer. Steelix is lying on the ground, droning softly, while Emboar’s kneeling in the water, smoke surrounding her. Junmyeon’s skipping over the leftover ice toward his Pokemon, touching each of its stones.

 _I did it._ Donghyuck’s heart turns liquid and melts. His entire body’s sinking to the ground. _I beat the Champion._

His thoughts burst like a galactic explosion, stars and planets blowing up behind his eyes, and he feels _out of the world_. Mark lunges for his neck and yanks him in for a crushing hug. They fall down on the floor and Donghyuck’s head lolls back, he looks up at the clear blue sky and closes his eyes on it. _I did it._

Mark’s screaming and shaking him like he wants to break him. He draws back and looks at him with tears in his eyes. The sunlight cuts through his face and Donghyuck smiles, caressing Mark's hair. He’s never felt more happy in his life. His head’s in euphoria. But then suddenly Mark’s expression falls, and he pulls away completely, sitting up. Donghyuck raises himself and stops when he realizes.

_Oh. I have to fight him now._

And the universe crashes back onto him, with more weight than ever before. Mark lays out his hand and helps him up, and they don’t say a word. Emboar strides back to his side, huffing proudly. Donghyuck stands up and faces her, looking into her red eyes. He remembers when she was small enough to fit in his chest, and tears stream down his cheeks when he shows her the cradling gesture. ‘I love you…’

Emboar gives him her arm and he hugs it lightly. He can’t even feel how hot it is, much of his body is numb and he’s out of energy. He takes out her ball and brings her back. Mark looks at him endearingly. They walk over the field to Junmyeon, who’s brought his Steelix back and waiting for them.

“My congratulations to you,” Junmyeon says with a sincere smile. “You were remarkable. You’ve proven yourself more than worthy. I’m honored to have been your opponent for the challenge. Now… now it’s your turn.”

Donghyuck nods slowly. He takes out a Full Restore and uses it in Emboar’s ball, and he stops when he realizes it’s his last. But Mark suddenly hands him back another one and Donghyuck looks at him in shock.

“Team,” Mark says. “You and me. Together.”

He takes his hand and places the medicine in. Donghyuck wants to cry even more. He brings out Haunter’s ball and clicks it in the slot. When he finishes healing, his hands are shaking, and he isn’t sure if he really wants to do this anymore. He thought a battle with Mark would be anywhere but at the League, with the Champion title pending. Maybe he thought it would be fun, spectacular, dramatic and passionate too. Now Donghyuck feels dazed, almost wasted, like a match that’s burned out. Even after all that struggle, he still has to battle. This is what it means to take on the role of Champion. No wonder Junmyeon’s so desensitized.

“Good luck,” the man says, before Mark retreats to the other side.

Donghyuck sends out Emboar first, and to no one’s surprise, Mark chooses Samurott. Donghyuck can’t help the smile that breaks out when he takes in the scene. _How far we’ve come._

“I won’t hold back,” Mark announces, looking determined. “Give me all you’ve got.”

[Donghyuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrKeGHwOBvs) takes a deep breath and nods once. Emboar snuffles, the fire around her neck flaring, and Donghyuck’s heart finally burns up.

_“Hi. Hi—what’s your name?”_

_‘D-O-N-G-H-Y-U-C-K.’_

_“Dong-hyuck? Donghyuck, is that right? Hey, nice to meet you. I’_ _m_ _Mark_ _.”_

He isn’t sure what he’s expecting. It’s not like there’s a final answer to the situation. He knows Junmyeon’s counting on him to win, but Donghyuck doesn’t feel very present in the moment to fully grasp what’s going on. He doesn’t know if he wants to win, to be truthful. And he doesn’t know if Mark does, either.

Samurott uses all its water moves and Emboar evades them as well as she can, but he knows how much damage she’s taking. Their Pokemon run and throw themselves all over the place, chasing and attacking. Donghyuck uses the environment to his advantage; Emboar smashes chunks of ice on the walls with Arm Thrust and makes them collapse on Samurott. But Mark does the same, concentrating the melted water on the field and shooting it onto Emboar. And the ultimate truth is that Donghyuck knows she’s not stronger than Samurott, and he’s not on Mark’s level either. Not yet.

‘Flame Charge!’ He stomps on the ground. Emboar surrounds herself in flames and hurdles toward Samurott.

“Aqua Jet!” Mark calls back. Samurott envelops itself in blue water and shoots toward Emboar.

They meet head-on, crash into each other like chemical reactions and galactic explosions. Water and flames fly everywhere. Donghyuck keeps stomping and Mark keeps calling. Emboar and Samurott pivot back and charge toward each other again, and again, and for a moment Donghyuck focuses on their collisions, forgetting where they are and what they’re doing. It’s just Mark and him now, and their Pokemon coming together, no Championship, no League, not even Unova. They’re in their own world, at the top of it.

“Samurott, Waterfall!”

As soon as they collide, Samurott raises the water around its body that swallows Emboar up. They climb up like a column to the dome, the water spiralling rapidly. Samurott breaks the waterfall and the Pokemon fall back down to the ground. Donghyuck jumps when Emboar lands next to him, staggering on her knees. The fire around her neck wanes, and she slowly faints to the floor.

Donghyuck’s heart drops to his stomach, but it’s a different feeling. He feels proud of them, and pats her arm before bringing her back into the ball, a strange smile pulling at his lips. When he looks back at the field, Junmyeon’s face is worried, and Mark helps Samurott up. He flashes a smile at Donghyuck and applauds briefly.

“Donghyuck,” he says, full of emotion, “that was amazing.”

Donghyuck quirks his lip up and takes out Haunter’s ball. He throws it out and the Pokemon leaps forward, screeching at Samurott. Donghyuck puts his hands in a ball above his head and whistles.

Haunter dives and abruptly releases Dazzling Gleam. It’s stronger than before, much brighter, and catches them all off-guard. Samurott doesn’t even have time to move. The light strikes it full-force and Donghyuck gasps when Mark's Pokemon immediately faints.

“Ah—” Mark’s equally stunned, staring at Samurott on the ground, the water streaming down the walls. Donghyuck listens to the silence. _Guess the battle was close after all._

Mark quickly brings back Samurott and takes out Zweilous' ball, then his eyes widen and he meets Donghyuck’s anxious look. “Oh, shit.”

He slowly opens the ball, and Yukhei’s Pokemon appears in front of them. Haunter gives a sly and low laugh, bouncing up and down. Donghyuck stares at Mark with an indescribable expression. This isn’t how he thought the battle would end.

“Uh—” Mark eyes the floor, “OK. Uh, let’s see—”

Zweilous cries out and releases Dragon Pulse. Donghyuck yells and ducks as the blast hits Haunter, who swerves upside down, and the rest of the pulse shoots the ice behind them. Mark jerks up and panics, then Haunter throws out another Dazzling Gleam. Zweilous protects itself and starts running around, cawing excitedly.

It lasts about four minutes, Donghyuck will remember. The Pokemon chase each other around, Mark and Donghyuck trying to give out orders, only getting half of them out. Unlike the rest of what they went through, this last battle was almost play. The pressure disappears in a _click_. Donghyuck can’t even think of a strategy. Mark looks just as lost as him, trying to call Zweilous back to him. Yukhei’s Pokemon is erratic, moving from all sides, and Haunter can’t evade its attacks on time, not when there’s two heads shooting pulses and fire without interruption. Donghyuck has to do something, and it’s odd, but he thinks of Johnny and their friends in the last moment.

“Zweilous, Dragon Rush!”

Donghyuck whistles to get Haunter’s attention, then quickly makes an imaginary string between him and Mark. ‘Destiny Bond!’

Zweilous wraps itself in glowing blue light and charges toward Haunter at great speed. Haunter’s body is outlined in purple light, then the Pokemon crash into each other in a colourful explosion. Donghyuck clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes exactly what he’s done, and Mark freezes up.

The light around Haunter faints as the Pokemon does, and Zweilous is also on the ground, unmoving. All the tension in the room hangs in the air. Donghyuck's head is throbbing and his entire body braces. Then they turn their heads to Junmyeon, who’s staring at their Pokemon, worried and perplexed.

“Who… who won?” Mark asks.

“Well…” Junmyeon furrows his brows. “I admit... this is the first Challenge Season accepting Tag-Battle mode, and so this hasn’t happened before...” He looks to Donghyuck, then to Mark. “However... rules condition that moves such as Destiny Bond, if used by the last Pokemon on a challenger’s team, and the last Pokemon on the opposing team makes that Pokemon faint, then the opposing challenger wins.”

Donghyuck points to Mark, nodding in question. Mark lets out a small noise. “Ah. Ah—OK.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, “congratulations. You two may follow me...”

He glances between them and steps back. Donghyuck and Mark bring back their Pokemon and hold each other’s gazes for a second. Then they run at full speed toward each other, Mark slamming into him and Donghyuck launching himself on his neck. He screams the breath out of his lungs and Mark yells, spinning them around. The sky's falling onto them, and he feels like he’s in the clouds.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, _oh my god—_ ” Mark chokes up, squeezing Donghyuck tighter. “This—this really isn’t how I thought it would be! I—oh my god, I thought we’d have this super huge battle, and—”

Donghyuck pulls back and laughs through his tears. He shakes his head as Mark keeps babbling, and he can’t believe they’re actually here, and _they won_. ‘You win. You win!’

“I mean—did I?!” Mark exclaims, giving him a hysterical look. “Holy shit, I feel so fucking weird! I’m the Champion? Of Unova?! Oh my god...”

Donghyuck pulls him back toward the throne, where Junmyeon’s waiting for them in front of the door. He takes his necklace from under his collar. It’s his round pendant, along with Sehun’s silver hoop from his chain, and Yixing’s thin stem piece from his necklace; they make the key. Junmyeon fits it inside the lock and the doors opens, revealing a small, dim-lit chamber built in dark marble. He leads them inside to a small platform, where there’s a machine resembling a healing component on a royal red cloth. Screens hover above it, connected to more machines on the walls.

“Welcome to the Hall of Fame,” Junmyeon says. “This is where we record the data of victorious trainers. Since you both have succeeded, I’d like to register both your teams today…”

He trails off, gaze unfocusing. Donghyuck feels guilty, knowing things didn’t finish the way Junmyeon had idealized them, to have a whole project turn like that at the last minute—but he knows he has nothing to regret. He places a hand on the man’s shoulder and shakes his head.

‘You… you want trainer with empathy. But—’ He takes a deep breath and smiles, feeling confident. ‘You _need_ trainer with force. You need someone with kindness _and_ strength, not one without other. Understand you? You need trainer, not afraid battle. Brave. Ready take risk, for people, for Pokemon. You need who? Strong and know about Pokemon, know fight, know hurt. Know _overcome_.’

Donghyuck steps back and points to Mark. Junmyeon looks at him for some time, and his eyes soften. He nods kindly. “I… I understand. Yes. You’re right.”

Mark swallows and smiles. “Uh—I—I’m gonna be honest, though, I don’t know if I actually have the competences to become Champion like you. That’s—that’s a lot to deal with, right? Do I have to be here all the time?”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow and laughs a little. “You’ll be registered as Champion. You’re the Champion of Unova… not the head of the League. You come back for Challenge Season, sometimes you attend meetings and events… But I’m still in charge.”

Mark lets out a quiet breath of relief. “Oh—OK, that’s cool! That’s—thank you. Thank you so much, sir. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Junmyeon answers, showing them the machine. “You may scan your Trainer’s card and place your Pokeballs there. Please wait while I go get your ribbons.”

He gives a small bow and leaves to the adjacent room. Donghyuck watches him go, thinking about Togekiss, the Egg project, everything from the beginning. Mark takes his hand and they step onto the platform.

“You go first,” he says nervously. Donghyuck places his card under the scanner, then puts his Pokeballs in order of when he received them; Chansey first, then Emboar, Togekiss and Haunter. The machine lights up and heals his Pokemon, then the screen flashes once. He removes everything and Mark comes up next, doing the same order. The machine lights up and the screen flashes again, Mark’s identification picture coming out with his team list beside it. He takes back his Pokeballs and card.

 _Well, that’s it_ , Donghyuck thinks. _We did it. We actually did it._

Mark turns back to him and leans against the machine. “That... that was amazing,” he repeats, eyes twinkling. “You’re amazing.”

Donghyuck gives a quiet laugh, lowering his eyes. It’s silent for a second, the both of them gathering their thoughts, then Mark moves back and suddenly steels himself in front of Donghyuck. He takes out his X-Transceiver.

“Lee Donghyuck,” he begins, and Donghyuck's heartbeat skyrockets. He shoots him an alarmed look. Mark opens his X-Transceiver and goes through something. He speaks before Donghyuck can ask anything; “I don’t know if I’ll ever have a more perfect moment to do this than now, so I’m going to do this now. This summer has been the best time of my life, and even if we went through so much, I know that I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Donghyuck feels his chest constrict and his words leave him. Mark turns his X-Transceiver to him, showing the picture of the League grounds he took earlier.

“It’s hard to think we were there, like, an hour ago or something, right? I never thought we’d actually make it here, but I’m so glad I did, _with you._ I know I’d never want another partner than you, because we got to go on this adventure together and see each other grow, and our Pokemon grow. Even if it was a short time, I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Donghyuck stares at him, speechless. Mark turns the screen back and swipes, his fingers shaking and smile widening. “I... I still can’t believe we actually defeated Plasma and saved Unova. What were the chances, right? I’m glad things turned out this way…”

He shows the next picture, their group of friends inside the Marine Tube. “And I can’t believe we met all these people. They’re so nice and good… Jaemin and the others thought about going on their own adventure next summer, you know? I think they’re going to be amazing trainers.”

Donghyuck nods, he believes that too. He feels it in his heart and in his soul. He knows these were people he’d fight for and stay with forever, no matter what. Mark swipes the screen a few times, and the next picture is the one Donghyuck took of him at the top of Celestial Tower, with Samurott in front of the bell. His eyes grow fond but his smile saddens.

“Taeyong was there two years ago, and he took that exact same picture,” he explains. “I… I really want to thank you for helping me find him. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. It’s thanks to you we were able to all come together. And I want to thank you for bringing him back to me and my mom.”

Then Donghyuck can’t help the tears that rise to his eyes. He nods a couple of times and sniffles, rubbing his eyes, and he tells Mark that he wouldn’t have been able to do it without him either. ‘You and me, adventure, together. You save your brother.’

Mark smiles and nods. Then he keeps going like that, showing more pictures to Donghyuck and recounting their adventures, the Pokemon and people they met; Jisung in Humilau, Doyoung in Driftveil, Taeil in Castelia, Kun and Chenle on the cruise, Jungwoo and Yukhei in Floccesy. Donghyuck listens with swelling fondness in his heart, so many memories for such a wild, beautiful summer. He looks at Mark’s pictures and feels like he’s lived a lifetime.

Then Mark shows Donghyuck the picture his mother had taken for them before they left Aspertia. They’re shoulder-to-shoulder with Tepig, Oshawott and Chansey in front of the kitchen table. Donghyuck smiles brightly when he sees them together. He sniffles and touches the screen with his thumb, looking at their little Pokemon, and accidently swipes to the next. Then Donghyuck stops when he finds himself looking at a picture of Aspertia’s lookout. The sun is setting, painting the clouds in lilac and gold, red bursting from the skyline, obscuring the stripes of land in the distance. Donghyuck’s in the picture, turning around just as it’s being taken. He remembers this moment.

Mark stares at him for a few seconds, then says: “And this… is the moment I started liking you.”

Donghyuck looks up at him, taken aback. His heart beats soundly in his chest, racing with the last of his thoughts. Mark puts his X-Transceiver back and takes one step closer. There’s a tender look in his eyes, Donghyuck holds that wonderful gaze and doesn’t move. The world’s shaking, tremors in the ground and sky, he can feel it— _this is it_.

Mark’s hand slips onto his waist. Donghyuck looks at his face, the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, most beautiful eyes, cheeks, smile, everything is so beautiful. Mark pulls him closer and makes to lean, when Donghyuck’s X-Transceiver starts to ring. Donghyuck stops, breathes out a laugh and lowers his head to check, but Mark’s hand cup his jaw and moves his head back until their lips seal in a kiss. It's dazzling, searing and gentle altogether. Electricity sparks through Donghyuck’s body, shooting up his spine and to the tip of his fingers. He closes his eyes, breathes out through his nose and presses closer, tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck—he never wants to let go. The X-Transceiver keeps ringing. Mark’s hands come to cradle his face and he moves his lips back an inch. “I’m in love with you,” he whispers against his mouth.

Donghyuck’s heart is going to explode. He presses their heads together and looks him in the eyes. Beautiful. ‘I’m in love with you too,’ he mouths, smiling.

The ringing goes on, and on, then Junmyeon steps back into the room. “Here—oh…”

Mark bites his lip and rolls his eyes. Donghyuck huffs out a laugh and they turn around to him, happy looks over their faces. Junmyeon’s holding a tray with two green ribbons and approaches them calmly. Donghyuck’s call stops.

“Um… congratulations, again,” Junmyeon says, inviting them each to take one. “And thank you for all your help in Unova.”

“Thank you,” Mark says, clutching the ribbon. Then he eyes Junmyeon awkwardly: “H—hey… can I ask you a favor? Do you think you could allow my brother to leave the hospital today? We’ll go back tomorrow when everyone leaves.”

Junmyeon nods. “I also have a favor to ask of you. Sicheng just called me. His brother called him to inform him of their whereabouts… I thought you’d want to go meet them.”

Donghyuck starts up and exchanges a knowing look with Mark. He nods back at Junmyeon and the man passes them the location on his X-Transceiver. He lets them out to an elevator at the end of the room. They say their thank-yous again and wish him the best; Junmyeon promises to see them soon. When the doors of the elevator close, Donghyuck throws himself on Mark for a hug, and they hold each other like the only two people in the world, going down on the [earth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXuD9unKLUU).

—

On the eastern side of Nuvema Town is a minuscule island among the streaming waters. Togekiss flies them over the path and Donghyuck recognizes the area from Taeyong’s memories, the routes where he used to swim, before all of this began. The past stretches out beneath them. He sees the sunflower field where Taeyong and Junmyeon met.

There’s a small house on the island, resembling a laboratory building. Togekiss lands on the tall grass and they hop off. There’s some residue ice still in the earth and plants, and to Donghyuck’s fear, trails of fading red on the path. A Pansage, Pansear and Panpour chase each other around near the trees. He looks at them distractedly while they approach the entrance.

“You think he’s in there?” Mark asks, holding his hand.

Before Donghyuck can answer, a faint light flashes in front of them, and then he’s abruptly tackled to the ground. Mark shouts and throws himself onto them. “Donghyuck! Hey!” The stranger rolls over Donghyuck and stares at him wide-eyed.

“ _Who the fuck_ —oh, it’s you guys,” he says, then Mark pushes him off and he falls back with an “ _oof_ ”.

“Hey! You OK?” Mark asks, helping him up. Donghyuck dusts himself off and nods toward the stranger.

“Sorry ‘bout that, thought you were Plasma,” he explains, getting up. “I’m [Yangyang](https://goo.gl/images/KJJrS8). You guys were on the ship, right? Thanks for helping Taeil.”

“Yeah, that was us,” Mark says, eyeing him cautiously. “You were Plasma?”

“I was Shadow Triad with Jun and Heng,” Yangyang tells them. “Taeil’s my brother.”

Donghyuck makes a surprised face. Mark stills, peering closer at him, then he scratches the back of his head and nods silently. Yangyang takes them to the entrance and opens the door. “He’s a little cranky, go easy on him.”

They step inside a wide metal room with boxes and machines everywhere. There’s a kitchen and a small open bedroom on the left, and a double-bed next to the window. Taeil’s sitting on the lower bunk, typing something on his computer and his right leg stretched out on blankets. Donghyuck gasps when he finally sees him, and Taeil raises his head, watching them come in.

Yangyang motions for the two other people at the end of the room to join them. Taeil closes his computer and sits up, and Donghyuck shudders when he sees the many bandages around his leg, small tips of ice jutting out from his knee and waist, and some red stains remaining on the cloth. Taeil’s face is pale and gaunt, he looks terribly exhausted.

“Taeil,” Mark croaks out, “Holy shit—man, we need to get you to a hospital. How have you been here for two weeks?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Yangyang snorts.

“I’ve managed to melt some of the ice,” Guanheng tells them, “but without the disk or hospital equipment, I can’t do anything more.”

“He doesn’t want to go out,” Dejun says.

‘Why?’ Donghyuck asks, making a frightened face. ‘Plasma gone now. Safe you. Why?’

Taeil looks at them tiredly. He looks so unlike the first time they met him in Castelia, smiling happily and gifting them items. So much has changed in his face. His eyes are blank when he starts talking: “The world is a cruel place. I learned that the hard way, a long time ago.”

Yangyang turns around and mutters something under his breath, “ _here we go again_ ”—and Taeil looks down at his leg.

“Yangyang and I lost our home in the past. The Lord was the one who saved us and took us in. We were in debt to him. I offered my working services while Yangyang trained with the Shadow Triad.”

“We met this way,” Guanheng says, an innocent smile over his face. “Even if Plasma was evil, a lot of good people came out of it, in a way. You know?”

“Well, it’s not me you gotta convince,” Yangyang says, gesturing to Taeil. “He still thinks he’s responsible for everything.”

“I am,” Taeil answers sternly. “I should be. When we lost our homes, I had been horrified with the world of civilization. Pokemon and society weren’t made to be. The Lord assured that idea within me, and so I took it upon myself to research Pokemon as much as I could, to bring out their potential and have them strive over humans.”

“Wait... You mean your research was to, like, end civilization?” Mark asks, alarmed. “What?”  
  
“No!” he exclaims, startling them back. “It was to install an order back to Pokemon and people, nature and society!” Taeil explains in a disconcerted tone, getting angrier. “By bringing out the potential in Pokemon, we could strive for a better world! A world without evil, don't you see! A peaceful world where humans don’t commit cruelties, like fucking g—” He sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head. Donghyuck and Mark watch him, dismayed, then Yangyang sits down next to Taeil and looks up at them impatiently.

“Look, the Lord manipulated us for years, like the rest of Plasma. We wanted out a long time ago, but Taeil was focused on his objective. He never meant any wrong, OK? He did what he thought was right.”

“I swear to you, I did,” Taeil mutters, rubbing his eyes. “I… I thought there couldn’t be good or potential between people and Pokemon. I thought I could bring it out some other way. But then I—I met you people, and I had never seen something so _pure…_ ”

He trails off, staring into space. Donghyuck remembers their meetings, the days when their paths had crossed, and Yukhei, Kun and Chenle's different effects on him. Maybe Taeil reached a point of desperation like Taeyong and Junmyeon did, giving up everything for the sake of something they didn't think they could attain. Mark lowers himself on the bed and tries to meet Taeil’s eyes.

“Hey… Look, man. I know you’ve suffered a lot, but I also know that you don’t believe that there’s no good between people and Pokemon,” he says, catching Taeil by surprise. “I mean… You love your Pokemon, don’t you? Magnemite?”

“Yes, of course,” Taeil answers, choking up. “Of course. I know, I know.”

Donghyuck points to Yangyang as well, and Taeil's voice breaks. “Yes, of course, of course—I know, but…”

“We’re scared that we’ll get arrested, you see,” Dejun interrupts. “We were Plasma after all.”

“No, you weren’t,” Mark says at once, surprising them all. “None of you were. And we can speak for you. Everybody will protect you. It might be hard in the beginning, but you gotta go back, you can’t stay here. And Taeil, they need your help to unfreeze Unova completely. You won’t be arrested or anything. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Why are you being like this to me,” Taeil rasps, hissing when his leg shifts.

“Taeil, we need to get you to the hospital, I’ve had enough,” Yangyang begs, taking his arm. “Come on, please.”

‘Because we care for you,’ Donghyuck replies. ‘You not bad. They hurt you. I know you not bad people.’ He points to everyone. ‘But now Plasma finish. We go back. You help save Unova, please.’

“It’s over,” Mark says, laying out his hand. “The past is the past. Forgive yourself. Go forward.”

Taeil looks at them sadly, but with resolve, and he finally sighs and nods. Yangyang locks him in a hug and Taeil tenses up, gently embracing him back. He closes his eyes and breathes out, letting go. Donghyuck looks out the house's window beside them. The wind drags the waves onto the land, stirring the tall grass.

—

The train leaves with a loud whistle and bell. Mark raises his head over the station and waves at Taeyong running to him. The last of the day’s sunlight illuminates his face and paints him in a warm glow. There’s always that longing stare in his eyes, no matter how the seasons pass. Mark jogs toward him, closing the distance, and he meets Taeyong in a strong hug.

‘My Champion,’ his brother mouths, caressing his face.

“You’re still technically Champion, you know,” Mark replies, grinning.

He takes Taeyong’s hand and they walk into the town. They talk about the challenge, Donghyuck, Junmyeon, and Taeil. The sea breeze flows down the path, spinning the windmills that Taeyong gazes at longingly. The way back home isn’t as it used to be, even though there are same houses, people, Pokemon. He’s the one who’s changed.

“Um, did he—uh, did he talk to you?” Mark asks once they’ve entered the town’s terrace.

Taeyong gives him an honest smile and nods. ‘We… we apologize and tell what we feel. We agree give time. Talk more after.’

Mark looks at him gladly. “That’s… that’s good.”

Taeyong puts his arm around his shoulder and walks with him. His feet feel heavier and heavier with each step they take in the terrace, dragging on the grass. He sees the blue-rooved houses and memories flood back. Mark takes his hand and helps him forward.

“Taeyong…” He looks straight ahead at the house. “Can I ask… what was it you texted me back in April, when you asked for my help?”

Taeyong stops in surprise. He gives Mark a happy smile and gladly explains the project he'd dreamed of, his team of people and Pokemon coming together to help the world, to help each other. A world of good, of truth, of ideals—all together in perfect harmony.

“That sounds amazing,” Mark says, enthralled. “It’s a great idea! I really love it. What are you gonna call it?”

Taeyong brushes his hand under his jaw and puts on a thinking face. ‘I think about name before. I want name team for Jaehyun. He believe what: Pokemon people together. His dream bring everything together.’

Mark seems taken aback by it, but he nods anyway. “Oh, OK. Yeah.”

‘He Plasma before, he have alias, before his name Jaehyun, after his name Yoonoh. _N_ ,’ he says, then gives a reminiscent expression, ‘Jaehyun me… dream before together. Maybe you think silly... We dream we live in… big city. With Pokemon. We have peace and we happy. Together.’ He swallows down the emotion rising in his chest, trying to forget those days in the past, their shared dreams and whispered love, lost with the other things he’d had to let go.

“A city?” Mark asks.

Taeyong nods. ‘N-City.’

“Huh.” Mark turns back to the neighborhood ahead and walks Taeyong forward. When they reach the end of the terrace, Taeyong’s heart is shaking in his chest, and he feels like he can’t breathe anymore. He sees his house.

“Hey, how about an initialism instead,” Mark suddenly says. “Like… like N— _N-C-T!_ ” He exclaims, eyes bright. “NCT, N-City, right?”

Taeyong raises his eyebrows and visualizes it. _NCT_. He nods, shows Mark and big smile and nods even more. ‘I like!’

Mark grins, wide and cheerful, and Taeyong feels his heart stop when he sees that familiar glee over his face, the one he’s missed so much, the one he’s clung onto for two long years inside pictures. He squeezes Mark’s hand, and his brother finally takes him in front of their house. Their home. Same roof, same door, same garden. The light is on inside, shining through the window.

Mark takes a deep breath and steps forward. He knocks on the door—one-two-three. The cooing and fluttering of Pidove fill the long silence. Taeyong listens for the sounds, letting go of the fear.

The door unlocks unhurriedly. Mark suddenly tenses up and blurts out: “Mom!”

The noise behind the door stops, then resumes at more urgent pace. Taeyong’s last seconds tick away, and his heart bursts out from his chest when the door opens.

“Mark—” The woman appears, round eyes landing on Mark, then she sees Taeyong. Her forlorn expression stills, then turns overwhelmed as they stare at each other. Taeyong’s eyes fill with tears. ‘Mom—’ He catches her hug and buries his face into her soft hair. Flowers in the spring. Hands come to touch his head, caressing, feeling, and garbled words spill in his ears— _Taeyong, my baby, my darling_ —Mark embraces them together and they hold each other tightly. Taeyong opens his eyes and gazes out in the sea’s horizon, where the sun is [falling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mSuNw_bV2s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes again* We're here! we made it!!! I hope everyone's all right! thank you for reading with me, this has been such a challenge, and I hope you guys enjoyed this! what a big journey, my friends! all my love to you guys <3 you can leave a comment to tell me how you feel!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! last chapter, we actually made it here! I'm getting actually emotional and I really hope you guys like this chapter! once again, thank you for reading with me! one more time!

SUMMER

It’s sunny. The bright, warm kind of sunshine, not a cloud in the blue sky. Taeyong swims ahead in the cool water, breathing in the salty sea air. The breeze is gentle and stirs the sparkling waves against him. He swims toward the small Pokemon ahead, splashing its flippers and croaking happily. The water’s cold on his skin and he’s never felt happier.

Splashes. Taeyong turns around and Mark swings his arm down, sending a wave in his way. “You’re it!” He laughs and jumps onto his back, and Taeyong carries him up, the water streaming down his face. He looks over to their friends. Donghyuck picks up Tirtouga and runs after Chenle and Yukhei near the shore. Jisung and his Starmie spring up between them, and the Pokemon gyrates, spinning the water in all directions. Chenle squeaks and hides behind Yukhei, who thrusts his arm down and splashes an even bigger wave back at him. Tirtouga uses Water Gun, making a small water parasol, and Chenle huddles under it, shaking up with laughter.

On the shore, Jungwoo picks shells in a bucket, throwing a look or kiss over to them occasionally. Kun, Ten and Guanheng are around the barbecue, grilling vegetables and spicy berries. The radio next to them plays EXO’s new songs, the melodies flowing over the beach.

Jaehyun sits in the grass behind the bank of sand, watching Johnny laugh loudly with Yuta further down. Then his eyes move to his left, where Doyoung’s sitting in front of his Snorlax and applying sunscreen on Jeno’s shoulders. Jaemin and Renjun entertain themselves by feeding the big Pokemon, laughing when it yawns widely. Dejun and Sicheng linger behind them, talking quietly and smiling when they raises their voices.

Jaehyun’s eyes fall to a small stick on the grass. He picks it up and plays with it on the sand, drawing patterns and lines. When Jeno runs down the beach, Jaemin and Renjun chasing after him, Jaehyun keeps his eyes on the sand and draws a circle. He stares at it for some time, feeling sleepy too, until a second stick comes into view and traces two rings around the circle, making a planet. Jaehyun looks beside him, where Doyoung leans back and meets his eyes.

They used to do this a lot. Stare at each other for long moments without ever talking. Jaehyun would hear their voices anyway. When Doyoung would fit his clothes on and catch his eye in the mirror. When he fell sick and Jaehyun watched over him in the nursery, awake all night. Things never spoken between them through words, only gazes and touches, presence and absence. But now that time is gone, they’re out in the sun with so many other people, and Jaehyun can’t hear what Doyoung’s thinking anymore, only the sound of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3QfqCanL8c) on the radio.

_Once I’m about to forget, it comes again_  
_Like what you’d see on a familiar screen_  
_The wounds come back to life_  
_I try to avoid them, but get hurt every time_  
_I know, it can’t just be me  
_ _It can’t just be me_

Jaehyun puts the stick down and breathes in. “I… I’d like to give you the necklace back, if you’d allow me.”

Doyoung looks at him a little longer, then answers: “It’s yours.”

His tone is sharp, his voice dry. Does Doyoung think he’s making amends? That this is another promise Jaehyun can make without saying?

“That’s not what I meant,” Jaehyun quickly says, biting his lip. “It’s… it’s ours. We made it. I gave it to you when I…” He catches himself, remembering their brokenhearted conversation in the hospital. “ _Because_ I left. And I want to give it back to you now, because I’m not leaving.”

“I know you’re not,” Doyoung says, lips quirking up slightly. “You’d never come back again if you did.”

Jaehyun feels his chest bind and his head become heavy. He looks down and replays yesterday’s voices in his head. Some part of him forgives himself, some part of him never will. He doesn’t know in which Doyoung’s living in, or if he’s crossing the middle line at every hours, minutes and seconds of this strained time— _time, it’s what we need, Jaehyun. Give us time._

_“I feel like I’m running out of time. I feel like I’ve lost all time._ ”

_“You always have time. You always have...”_

_“I’m sorry,” he said, heartbroken, “I’m so sorry.”_

_“Because we left each other?”_

_“Because I still thought of you.”_

In the most lost and darkest places at night in Reversal Mountain, Doyoung never left his mind.

“Keep it for now,” he tells him, putting his stick down. “I’m not worried about anything.”

Jaehyun raises his eyes again, and he meets Doyoung’s smile with a faint one. He also had a million things ready to say and do, the day they would return to each other, because Jaehyun always knew they would, despite himself. He knew it from the beginning. But he didn't even say or do them, in the end. Doyoung couldn’t ask the question, Taeyong didn’t even ask his question. None of them could, but Jaehyun responds to the silence anyway.

“I always do.”

Doyoung hums. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jaehyun says.

Before Doyoung can reply, Jeno calls him down on the beach, waving excitedly with his friends. Doyoung turns his head back and stands up, going after his brother. Jaehyun’s eyes linger on his figure walking away. He sighs and gazes out at the sealine in the horizon, shimmering beautifully. It’s strange, to think he’s been free for two years, out in the beautiful world, yet it’s the first time he feels it.

_Even the things I couldn’t help_  
_The things deeply overgrown around me_  
_Cut them off, without exception_  
_Leave nothing behind, without hesitation_  
_This is the best thing I can do for myself  
_ _With a sharper gaze_

A familiar voice reaches Jaehyun’s ears. He raises his head and looks behind him, at the small patch of tall grass and trees on Undella’s beach. The sound draws nearer and Jaehyun springs up, hurrying to the clearing beneath the bluffs. His face breaks out in a smile when he sees the small pink Pokemon bouncing over the grass toward him; Hoppip chirps excitedly, its green leaves spinning on its head.

“Hoppip!” Jaehyun catches it in his arms and it nuzzles his chest. “Where…”

Footsteps drag over the grass. Jaehyun looks ahead; Yangyang walks toward him and glances back at Taeil who climbs up the path, a [Jigglypuff](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jigglypuff_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) on his head, and leaning on a crutch in his right hand. Jaehyun meets them halfway. Yangyang looks between them, then without a word gives a small bow to Jaehyun and continues ahead toward the beach. They watch him go, then Jaehyun turns back to Taeil and offers him his hand.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, thank you,” Taeil says, smiling. “I had a long sleep.”

“How’s your leg?” Jaehyun asks, helping him sit down together.

“Well,” Taeil hums, shifting until he’s comfortable on the grass. He puts the crutch down and Hoppip floats over to Jigglypuff, chirping sweetly. Taeil breathes in the scent of the forest. “Well. I’ll need this for a few weeks…” He picks at the grass and sighs. “However... they said it won’t be like it used to be. And I’ll probably walk with a limp for the first few years.”

Jaehyun puts a hand on his back and nods. “It’s all right… You did good.”

Taeil smiles and looks back down the beach. They’re gathering around the barbecue, making to eat. The sun is high in the sky and shines brightly on the waves. A panorama of light and water, the calm breeze moving the greenery, and Jaehyun thinks it’s paradise.

“I can’t believe I almost wanted to freeze this,” Taeil suddenly says, staring longingly at the sealine.

“You didn’t,” Jaehyun replies. “It’s what matters. It’s not your fault.”

“How do you live with that thought?” Taeil asks, smiling bitterly. “To think you’d have hurt people like that…”

Jaehyun tries not to let himself fall into those thoughts again. He could imagine what Taeil was feeling, having gone through the same kind of disillusionment with the world before. Sometimes Jaehyun doesn't know how things came to be, from one day to another, one meeting after another. He still remembers that day he saw Taeyong in Accumula Town. How things change, people changing, and the world changes too.

“Two years ago, Taeyong taught me something,” Jaehyun begins, “we change. Things always change, and by accepting different ideas, our world creates a different kind of reaction. I met many Pokemon and people, and heard so much… That’s how the world grows bigger, that’s how the world changes. We change.” He looks to Taeil, then Jigglypuff and Hoppip. “By being with Pokemon, humans can continue toward new horizons. Taeil, you’re a scientist, you strive for good, for progress, for Pokemon’s triumph… Yet by being with humans, Pokemon are already exhibiting their true power. It’s our bonds that make this world go. That’s what Zekrom taught me; that ideal for Pokemon and people.”

Jaehyun glances back at the sealine and thinks, someday those ideals and truths will come together. He wishes that Pokemon and humans will be bound together without Pokeballs someday. To trust and help one another. Pokemon will be free, and people will be free as well.

“I want to make that kind of world. That’s _my_ formula,” he says. “My theory I’ve derived from traveling the world.”

Taeil is quiet for a moment, taking in the thought. He nods a little, then asks: “You put your beliefs on the line… for a trainer. For Pokemon.” And he finds himself thinking the same, hearing the echo of children’s laughter and Pokemon’s cries. “Your formula _is_ changing the world, Jaehyun. I can see the results already.”

Jaehyun smiles, feeling light. “Yes… And you know, Taeil, maybe you’ll find your own formula someday. To make the world better, to change it. You can become a trainer whose heart is strong enough to do that.”

Taeil leans back in surprise. “Me?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun looks back at him and replies, sincere. “You can find your own formula. You’re OK with Pokemon battles, right? You desire a new world for Pokemon and humans too. I know it. So I look forward to seeing how full of love your world is.”

Wonder crosses Taeil’s face, and he blushes a little for a moment. They gaze back at the sea, the sunlight bathing Unova in warmth. It’s still a little difficult to look at it, Taeil admits, and Jaehyun tells him he needs time. Taeil takes a deep breath, then exhales plentifully.

“I think I need a vacation,” he says, chuckling.

Jaehyun smiles as well, and he closes his eyes, listening to the echo of the song flow past nature.

_With the wind beginning to blow anew_  
_Let it blow further, and further_  
_I overcome it, as I’m about to show  
_ _How my gaze is changing_

SUMMER

The sunlight seeps through the red foliage of the glade. Jungwoo walks by the fissured boulder, casting a glance at the flowers inside the cracks. Haunter floats above his head, drifting up and down the rays of sunlight between the leaves, laughing happily. It’s been long since the last time it was so peaceful in the grove.

Jungwoo steps over the cabin’s stairs and takes out his key, but just as he makes to unlock the door, it opens, and Junmyeon appears in front of him. Jungwoo starts back and Haunter stops. “Myeonnie—?”

Junmyeon pulls him in for a hug, close and strong, and Jungwoo freezes up. He slowly returns the embrace, feeling dismayed. Haunter floats above them, humming softly. They go in the house and Junmyeon turns on the regular lights.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” is the first thing he says. He looks at Haunter over his head. “I’m glad you’re safe… And I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo looks at him fixedly, remembering to stay in the present, and he nods, eyes softening. “Me too.”

They make tea and sit in the living room, talking about the journey. Junmyeon asks about his friends and his Pokemon, and Jungwoo tells him about his adventure, from the beginning. Until evening he rewinds the summer like a picture album, listening to his voice and Junmyeon’s. Everything he wanted to say comes out so freely. He doesn’t remember the last time they talked so much, so comfortably. It feels strange, even though they were supposed to have been close.

“Jungwoo…” Junmyeon says in the end, staring at him fondly. “I… I know you never wanted to become a trainer, and I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. Those years on my part were unforgivable. I would never mean to hurt you.”

Jungwoo breathes slowly, enduring the ache in his heart. He used to think it wouldn’t ever end, all the pain and struggle, that he’d have to keep enduring it until the day he broke down. Maybe Junmyeon thought that too.

“The truth is… I thought you could become what I couldn’t,” Junmyeon admits. “Someone who was stronger, fiercer, unafraid… Maybe that was a part of myself I was scared of becoming, because I thought I wasn’t strong enough. That there wasn’t enough strength in me to do all those things, and you were so strong… And so I became worried for you.”

“You’re all those things, Junmyeon,” Jungwoo says at once. “You are them, and you can be them. And you can always be more. We can be what we want, you know that.”

Junmyeon smiles and nods slowly. “I want us to be OK… You’re my brother and I love you.”

Jungwoo moves next to him and wraps him in a hug. He feels all the weight in his chest drag out at last, slowly, but surely. It’s liberating. “I love you too. We’ll be OK.”

Junmyeon gently pats his back and pulls away. There’s a nervous look over his face. “Um… I wanted to propose something to you, though…”

“What is it?” Jungwoo asks, wary.

“I know you love Pokemon, and if you want to work with them in a way that’s not battling… I thought maybe you’d want to do research like Minseok, but on Ghost-Types.”

Jungwoo widens his eyes in surprise. Something bounces up in him, like a plant sprouting all of a sudden. Fresh, tender, lovely. The prospect enlightens him.

“That’s…”

“I mean, you—you don’t have to, it was just a thought,” Junmyeon quickly adds, looking guilty. “I thought it would suit you—um, something to make you happy. It’s why I had suggested him to ask for your help back in Castelia, see what you would think of it…”

“Junmyeon,” Jungwoo says, “I think that’s a good idea. I like it.”

Junmyeon blinks. “R… Really?”

Jungwoo nods, more certain than anything. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon gives him a small smile and kindly touches his face, the way he always used to. Jungwoo feels easy, and at rest when he sees his brother so happy. Junmyeon must think the same.

They eat dinner and settle for the night. Before they go to bed, Junmyeon tells him they’ll move back to Floccesy in a few weeks, and that he can use the cabin for his work whenever he’d like. “Goodnight,” he whispers. Jungwoo turns off the lights and gives Yukhei a call before going to sleep. He's never felt more at peace. The moonlight shines through his window and he closes his eyes on it, wishing for a dream.

SUMMER

Giant Chasm is a crater in the northeastern of Reversal Mountain, surrounded by a maze-like forest, and it’s said that disaster befalls to any person who approaches it. Yukhei worries when he sees the ice and snow when they reach the pond in the middle of the area, but Professor Minseok reassures him it’s the natural habitat and not residue of the plate.

Jaehyun takes them through the path and into a dark cave. There’s ice on the ground and water streaming down the frozen walls. Yukhei breathes out white and walks forward, listening for a voice.

“Your data won’t harm it, right?” Jaehyun asks the professor again.

“Yes, I’m just observing for my research,” he replies. “This opens a new field in ice-regeneration. We can make further studies and prevent anything like Plasma from happening again.”

“I trust you for that,” Jaehyun says, looking ahead at the center. “Yukhei?”  
  
“Yeah?” Yukhei steps forward as the ground starts to vibrate. The professor and Jaehyun stand in place, watching the scene. A cold mist blows out from the shadows, then Kyurem’s head slowly emerges into the light. It’s as massive and sharp as it was on the tower, though without that vicious cloaked look it wore before. It drones low, staring down at the incomers.

Yukhei faces the Pokemon once more, meeting its white eyes. The deep voice reaches his ears, makes his heart rise. He raises a hand. “H… Hey, man.”

The professor pinches the bridge of his nose and grimaces. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, observing them attentively. Kyurem blows out a small mist and takes one step forward, making the ground tremble. Its neck and lower body come into the light. Yukhei holds his breath, swallows and gently extends his hand. Kyurem stops moving, the droning sound becoming more urgent.

Then Yukhei slowly sits down, never breaking gaze from the Pokemon. Kyurem’s droning decreases, then it lowers itself with Yukhei, ice wings folding down. The cold in the air lifts. They look at each other without talking.

“And now?” Minseok asks, fascinated.

Jaehyun smiles and they sit down as well. “Now... we wait.”

Yukhei gazes up at Kyurem, feeling as well as he can. It’s stormy in his heart when he hears the Pokemon, frightened and enervated, but he lets it come. It recedes slowly, and he breathes out with it, one more time.

“Hello,” he says, “I’m Yukhei.”

And Kyurem’s thrum whispers in the dark, responding to him.

SUMMER

“Chenle, do you want lemonade?”

The noon wind brushes under his neck, tickling his skin. Chenle turns around to Kun holding the tray at the doorstep, and nods. Kun walks over to him and Jisung, and they take the glasses.

“Thanks,” Jisung says.

Kun smiles and goes back to the house, where the movers are bringing in the boxes and furniture. Chenle looks back at the heart of Black City’s skyline ahead of them, clearer and brighter with each passing day. The city’s hardly black anymore, nothing like what Chenle saw before. He’s glad they settled in the neighbourhood near the shore, where he can gaze out at the sea, and the rest of Unova in the distance.

They sit down on the grass, Jisung on his left, and finish their drinks. Bulbasaur and Mantyke play together ahead, spinning twigs and vines on the beach ground. Chenle puts his glass down and hums, hearing the sound in his ear.

“I’m gonna get them,” he says.

Jisung looks at him shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, why shouldn’t I?” He smiles, feeling content. “I think Kun’d like me to get them too. I actually really want them... I think it’s for the best.”

“Yeah, OK,” Jisung answers, nodding. “You know which ones?”

“Uh, yeah—I have problems with high frequency sounds, but they said since it isn’t very severe yet, I should probably start with one on the outside, with the receiver inside my canal.” He points to his right ear. “I might get a whole one inside, when I’m older, though.”

“Both ears?”

“Yeah. They’re gonna adjust the levels for each.”

“That’s cool,” Jisung says, smiling.

Chenle looks at him gladly, but his expression falls when he feels something awful sink to his stomach. Jisung catches it and panics, shuffling closer. “H—hey, what is it?”

Chenle wraps his arms around his knees and sighs. “I just—I didn’t think the summer would end this way... We came all the way across the sea, and I feel like Kun regrets it.” And if Chenle is truthful, it hasn’t even properly settled in him yet, all that’s happened. Even if each morning he wakes up and his head hurts, his hearing is plugged, even when Kun looks at him a little too long, talking too slowly, focused on his face with a blank smile—it still doesn’t feel very real yet.

“Do you… do you regret it?” Jisung asks, tentatively rubbing his back.

“I don’t think I do,” Chenle answers. “I mean… I had fun. I met so many people. I saw so many Pokemon. We even saved Unova.” He laughs and eyes Jisung. “I met you.”

“Yeah,” he says, pulling up a cute smile. “Yeah.”

They sit together in silence for a few moments, watching their Pokemon play under the sun. Chenle’s heart beats a little faster and his cheeks feel warm. Then Jisung clears his throat and brushes his hand in the grass.

“Uh… Hey, if you think you’d like a nicer summer next year,” he says, “I’m withdrawing from the League and going to visit my aunt in Alola.”

Chenle looks at him with surprise. “Really? You’re leaving the League?”

“Yeah, I sent a request and they approved.”

“Oh—all right, that’s good! That’s nice,” Chenle congratulates him with a pat and grin. “This is better for you, right?”

“Yeah, I’m happy with it, I can spend more time at school and home!” he says, already excited. “My aunt’s the one who raised me, actually. She moved back to Alola two years ago. So I wanna go spend the summer with her there…” Then Jisung purses his lips and scratches the back of his neck. “Uh… so, like… if you wanna, um, spend the summer with me in Alola—ah! I’m just throwing it out there! Cause I know we won’t be old enough to become trainers yet, so—uh—maybe we could—have a vacation…?”

Jisung trails off when he sees Chenle’s eyes grow bigger and brighter. There’s a million little stars in them, and it stuns him whole.

“ _Alola?_ Oh my god!” Chenle squeaks, shaking his arm. “No way! That sounds so fun! I totally want to! Ah—it’s OK with her? You’re sure?”

“Yeah, yeah! Totally!” Jisung springs up with him and they start chattering excitedly. “They have different forms of Pokemon there, you know? And there’s so many beaches! And the food’s so good—my aunt makes this crazy _poke_!”

“Yeah! Oh my god! Can we—” Then Chenle interrupts himself, eyeing the house. “Ah… I have to ask Kun, and my parents.”

“Oh,” Jisung mutters, “oh—right, right. Sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry, I’m gonna make him say yes,” Chenle bites out, winking. “I know he won’t refuse, anyway. He’d love to go to Alola too. Can—uh—can he come?”

“Yeah, of course,” he answers, nodding. “We can spend the summer at my aunt’s house. She lives on the shore!”

They start talking about the trip, planning it like they’re right about to go. Chenle hasn’t been so excited since the beginning of the summer, and he forgets the bad thoughts in his head. They race back to the house, laughing over something Chenle isn’t even sure he caught well, and when he turns around to see Bulbasaur and Mantyke, their Pokemon bound up to them, croaking and trilling happily.

SUMMER

Taeyong stares up at the Nacrene Museum, as grand and imposing as the last time he saw it. It feels like it’s been forever since he was in this familiar scene, looking up the stairs at Sicheng in the entrance of his Gym. He thinks about Reshiram in his bag, and its Light Stone he first laid eyes on inside the museum, two long years ago. They always come back to the beginning.

Yuta walks next to Sicheng and slings an arm on him. He waves at Taeyong, and he returns the gesture. Then Ten and Johnny come out the building as well, matching smiles on their faces. Taeyong stares at the four of them standing at the entrance and falls back in his memories. He suddenly wishes he were back on this adventure again.

_Would you start over?_ he’d asked himself. _Would you change everything if you could?_ If he could tell his friend show much he missed them, how much he loved them, how much he was sorry, despite how hurting he was back then, how much he tried to distance himself, tried to tell himself it was going to pass and go like everything else—if he could say all that and be with them again—

_But I did_ , Taeyong thinks, breathing out. _I did. I am._

Ten moves first. He calls Taeyong’s name and hurries down the stairs, and Taeyong immediately runs up to meet him in the middle. He catches Ten in his arms and smiles so much, being so happy until he cries. Johnny, Yuta and Sicheng run down to them and join the hug, talking excitedly and walking them back toward the museum’s entrance. Taeyong holds onto his friends, lets go of all the ache in his heart, and follows them inside once again.

AUTUMN

The bright light glints on the changing room’s mirror, catching Doyoung’s eye. Kun’s fingers untie the bows behind his neck. He slips the cloth off Doyoung’s shoulders and hums, reaching for their bags on the seat.

“I think I liked the blouse better,” Doyoung says, setting the dress aside. “But I’m going to take this one as well.”

“I think it looked good on you too,” Kun tells him, putting away the hangers. He takes the dress, blouses and pants, fitting them inside a shopping bag. “Let me buy them for you.”

Doyoung turns back, startled. “What? No, that’s not necessary.”

“No, really, consider it an early Christmas gift,” Kun answers, smiling. He insists when Doyoung tries to object. “You looked too happy to have new clothes. I told you before I’d take you here one day, right? Let me pay.”

“I…” Doyoung grimaces, but Kun’s being adamant and he’s much at a loss for words. So instead he asks: “Let me buy something for you and Chenle, then.”

Though Kun’s surprised, and a bit bashful, Doyoung takes it as an agreement and brings them back out of the changing section. Chenle and Jisung are looking around in the boutique’s shoes section, and Doyoung graciously tells them to pick any pair they want. Kun pays for Doyoung’s set at the register and hands him the bag.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Kun says.

Doyoung looks at him curiously. “You think I’m repaying you? What’s this about again?”

“No, that’s not what I mean to say,” he replies, nervous. “You know there’s no debt you ever owed to Unova or anything, Doyoung. I mean—no matter if we saved Unova and all.”

“I do this because I want to,” Doyoung tells him. “You’re good people, and you reached out for us. I know there’s nothing I owe. I want to thank you for taking us here, and being with us.”

Kun smiles, understanding, and nods. They walk around the shop for a while, looking over with the others. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin come out of the elevator together, carrying jackets and jeans. Renjun takes out his phone when he gets a message, and his face lights up, but immediately falls after a second.

“Who’s it?” Jaemin asks. “What’s up?”

“Dejun and Sicheng want to get dinner with me tonight in Nacrene.”

“That’s nice,” Jeno says. “What’s wrong then?”  
  
“I’m just nervous, I guess,” Renjun sighs, putting his phone back. “It’ll be just the three of us.”

“A family dinner! That’s fun, Junnie, you get to spend more time with them,” Jaemin tells him, taking them over to the register. “The last one went well, yeah?”

Renjun nods. “Yeah… It’s just… I’m scared each time that it’ll become sad or awkward. It’s weird being estranged.”

“You don’t have to talk about Plasma or the past, you know,” Jeno says, rubbing his arm. “Don’t be afraid to spend more time with them. They might feel that way too. It’ll take time, but you guys have your whole lives ahead of you.”

Renjun knows, and he tries to cheer up with that thought. He hadn’t spoken to Jaemin or Jeno about Sicheng’s stories, their home lost long ago, and that day they got separated. He couldn’t believe he didn’t remember. He couldn’t believe it, because he had no memory of it, and it kept him up at night, thinking there was a hole in his life he’d still need to fill.

“You’ll make more memories, you know,” Jaemin suddenly says, pecking him by surprise. “With them. And with us! We’ll go on our own crazy Pokemon adventure next year and beat Mark at the League.”

Renjun bursts out in laughter and Jeno snorts. Jaemin insists as they reach the counter. “I’m serious! I wanna have big battles and travel Unova with you guys!”

“We will, we will,” Jeno says, laughing in his ear. Jaemin turns his head and kisses him on the mouth. “Promise?” Renjun rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet.

“You promise too, Junnie,” Jaemin says, arm slipping around his waist. Renjun smiles, kisses Jeno and pats Jaemin’s cheek.

“Let’s go.”

They finish their purchases and leave the building. When they step outside, the cold autumn wind has turned biting, and there’s some light snow falling. Jeno sees his brother slow down, staring up the white sky. He takes Doyoung’s hand and gives him a comforting smile when he looks at him.

“You’ll be OK?” Kun asks, walking them to his car.

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies softly, gaze moving back to them. “Everything’s OK.”

He caresses Jeno’s head and breathes in the cold. It starts to snow, and they drive back home.

AUTUMN

The summer passed. Donghyuck worked in Floccesy Town for Junmyeon’s Egg Project, and Mark helped the professor and Jungwoo collect more data, filling the pages in his Pokedex. Yukhei made it for his photoshoots and signed his first contract. Kun and Chenle settled in Black City and their family helped with the restorations. Jisung went back to school, and Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Chenle all enrolled with him. Taeyong was offered a post inside the League, working with them under a new department he’d officialized for his team. And Taeil, Jaehyun and Doyoung took care of the house in Driftveil, helping rehabilitate Plasma members and lost Pokemon. It was like the big ending of a movie for Donghyuck, all wrapped up so neatly, so beautifully, and yet he still felt like it was the opposite, that it was instead a new beginning for them together. For all of them.

Two years passed, and the page is turned.  
  


Donghyuck makes a last dash on his bike to pass Mark on the walkway. Aspertia Town’s forests stir with the afternoon wind, blowing yellow leaves in the air. They ride under the lookout and race back to Donghyuck’s house, passing the Trainer’s School and Johnny in the playground with the children. Donghyuck pedals faster when his wheels go into puddles and Mark shouts his name, their laughter in the air.

When Donghyuck pulls up in front of his house, Mark hops off his bike and runs to him, catching him by the waist before he steps down. He spins him around and nuzzles his neck. Donghyuck blows a raspberry on his cheek and slaps his arm. Mark sets him on the ground, muddy with the rain.

“All right, I gotta go see Minseok,” he says, stroking his face. “See you later in Nimbasa?”

Donghyuck nods, patting his pocket for the musical’s tickets. Mark leans in and kisses him deeply. Donghyuck pulls him close, hands carding through his soft hair, and he draws back with a smile.

‘I love you.’

“I love you too,” Mark whispers, kissing him one last time. “Later, Hyuck.”

He walks back to his bike and rides off, shooting a last look at Donghyuck who waves at him. It starts to rain again, light and warm. Donghyuck puts his bike away and goes to his door. He knocks, one-two-three, then his mother opens the door with a happy smile, the smell of roasted berries hanging in the air.

“Welcome back, sunshine,” she says, letting him in. “How was your day?”

WINTER 

“ _Merry Christmas!_ ”

Mark shouts happily as he greets Yuta and Johnny at the door. The snowfall whips forward outside Doyoung’s house and drags the wind in. Ten hurriedly brings them inside, taking the baskets of berries and presents they’re carrying. Mark closes the door and Donghyuck immediately runs down the stairs to catch him under the mistletoe. He throws himself on Mark and pecks him loudly, laughing when Mark playfully pinches his sides.

“Gotcha!” he giggles, peppering his face with kisses. “I’m gonna start carrying that with me everywhere!”

“All right, lovebirds, come on!” Ten calls them from the living room. They go meet their friends around the fireplace, where Chenle and Jisung and stacking the gift boxes in a fort. Kun walks in from the kitchen with another plate of gingerbread Pokemon, and almost knocks it over when Renjun sprints past him, shouting a “ _sorry!_ ” and shrieking when Jaemin and Jeno run after him, both covered in ribbon and glitter.

“Don’t make a mess!” Doyoung calls after his brother. “I just cleaned this house!”

“You mean Taeil cleaned it,” Yuta says, handing him a glass of eggnog. Doyoung laughs and Yuta chugs his drink. “Guy’s on a crutch and I’ve never seen anyone move so fast. Where is he, anyway?”

“He’s at the League,” Jungwoo answers in a low voice. “Jaehyun went to pick him up, he’s with EXO there. They should all be here soon, but don’t tell anyone yet.”

“I heard that!” Chenle shouts from inside his fort. “EXO’s coming over?”

“What? Really?” Mark exclaims, and Donghyuck bounces up. Jungwoo laughs and gives a happy sigh.

They hang around the fireplace and kitchen, waiting for the others' arrival before the meal. Sicheng sticks with Dejun and Guanheng, introducing them in conversations and letting them get used to so much company. Taeyong and Johnny organize a mafia game with cards in the living room, while Yuta and Doyoung finish setting up the dining table. Everyone else puts themselves in a circle and start to play. Mark and Yukhei accuse each other back and forth, then Chenle and Donghyuck cackle when they all point to Jaemin on the first turn and he flips his doctor card in their faces. After some time a few of them disperse, and Donghyuck’s playing a dancing game on the console with Yangyang when the doorbell rings.

“It’s my old man!” Yangyang shouts, jumping on his feet and _teleporting_ out of Donghyuck’s sight, causing everyone to startle back.

“I told you to stop doing that!” Dejun calls.

They hurry to the hall and Yangyang opens the door. Jaehyun’s scarf-tucked face appears against the evening glow and under the snow. Taeil’s behind him, without his crutch, alongside Junmyeon and the rest of the members.

“Hello!” Jaehyun says, and a round of cheers and greetings come in response.

Everybody flows inside the house, dropping with presents and hugging each friend. Taeil and Jaehyun close the door and come in last, and Donghyuck watches them walk into the living room. Chenle and Kun are at the kitchen’s entrance, and Taeil stops when they see each other. Bulbasaur on his head, Chenle bounds up to Taeil, halts right in front of him, then hugs him quickly. Taeil’s completely caught off-guard, and he returns the hug gently. Bulbasaur croaks and Chenle pulls back, tilting his head on the left and brushing his blond hair behind his ear, showing him a blue hearing-aid.

“Look!” Chenle says, smiling.

Taeil immediately tenses up, but he manages a smile. “Ah… it… it looks good.” He raises his eyes to Kun, who looks at him fixedly, before whispering a small “ _hello_ ”. Taeil nods back in acknowledgement, then he takes a shaky breath and excuses himself, going back to the door.

“Ah—hey—” Chenle calls out, but Mark pats his shoulder and points back to the kitchen.

“It’s OK, we’ll go talk to him.”

Donghyuck signals for Yangyang to wait and hurries after Mark outside. Taeil’s standing on the porch, gazing out at Driftveil City in the evening winter. They leave the door half-open and Mark pats Taeil’s shoulder. “Hey…”

“I did that,” he mutters. “I did that to him...”

“No, you didn’t,” Mark responds, turning him around. Donghyuck quickly signs the same.

‘You save him. You reason he here. Chenle like you!’

“C’mon, we talked about this, man,” Mark says. “Go forward.”

Taeil sighs, his breath white over his mouth, and he nods. They go back in the house and Yangyang catches up with Taeil, taking him to the dining room where they’re settling down to eat.

It’s a long dinner, 30 people at the three tables locked together. Kun cooked up something special with Chansey’s Eggs and the berries they’d harvested in the garden, and Donghyuck didn't think he could ever be hungrier. They eat in a lively air, everybody talking together and enjoying themselves. When Donghyuck looks at all these people around him, smiling happily, he thinks back to his birthday in the summer, that whole new beginning for him when he got everything he wanted—Eggs, adventure, Pokemon, then Mark—and now so much more. Now, Donghyuck has everything he knows he could ever want in the world.

After dinner they relax in the living room by the fireplace. Mark and him play another round of mafia with Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung, while Jungwoo and Taeil make easy conversation at their side. Doyoung and Taeyong are drinking together near the window, and every now and then Doyoung says something in his ear and Taeyong laughs, sneaking a glance back at Jaehyun on the sofa, who looks over to them shyly. Yukhei’s sitting beside him with Jongin, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, eagerly discussing his first movie shoot to come. Junmyeon’s talking with Yixing and Sehun in the kitchen, when Yangyang suddenly appears next to them, mistletoe in hands. Dejun and Guanheng chase after him, then at some point the three start teleporting around the house, Sicheng joining in soon after, until light flashes every minute at everyone's sides. Sicheng lands next to Yuta and catches him with a kiss, disappearing again before he can react. Dejun drops next to Renjun’s circle and places a mistletoe on his head. Yangyang even gets to Ten and Johnny at the fireplace, and it’s a loud round of cheers before Johnny kisses him on the cheek.

Around 10, Donghyuck’s lying on the sofa, grooming Chansey with Jeno, when Junmyeon suddenly comes next to him holding an object under a thick cloth. Donghyuck points to it an raises an eyebrow. Junmyeon takes off the cloth, then Donghyuck’s eyes widen when he sees a Pokemon Egg in a case, orange with a paler pattern at the bottom.

“Woah!” Jeno exclaims, and everyone gathers around to see.

“This is for you, and in honor of your new workmate,” Junmyeon says with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

‘Me?!’ Donghyuck points to himself and the Egg, excitement and bewilderment over his expression. His heart soars in his chest as Junmyeon hands it to him, and with trembling hands he takes the case onto his lap.

“Wow! What kind of Pokemon is it?” Yuta asks.

“It looks like a Fire-type,” Johnny says. “Maybe—”

“No!” Mark and Yukhei shout, frantically waving their hands with Donghyuck. “Don’t tell him! It’s gonna be a surprise!”

Donghyuck thanks Junmyeon a million times and gives his sunniest smile, and Mark immediately hugs him, kissing his temple. “Damn, this is so awesome! Congratulations, Hyuck!”

Donghyuck nudges him back with his cheek, feeling impossibly happy, but then he turns to Junmyeon with a questioning look. ‘New work partner? Me?’

Junmyeon nods, then motions to Taeil standing next to him. Donghyuck meets his eyes with amazement and points.

“Yes, Junmyeon offered me to work with him,” Taeil says, voice soft. “I’m very interested in Eggs, and I hope to bring new development in the research community. I look forward to working with you—”

Donghyuck puts the case down and throws himself on him before he can finish. He shakes up, laughing, and knocks his hand against Taeil’s chest. ‘We work together! Egg!’

Taeil smiles, nodding. With a last touch on his shoulder, Donghyuck goes back to the group and they look at the Egg excitedly, already taking guesses on how long it will take to hatch. He feels euphoric, surrounded by his friends and his Pokemon, and he couldn't be any happier now.

“We should celebrate!” Jeno says.

“With a battle!” Mark immediately exclaims, then it looks like a light turns on in his eyes, and he quickly glimpses around the room until he finds Minseok. “Hey! I still want that Tag-Battle with you!”

“Wait, now?” Sehun asks.

Donghyuck gives them a startled look, but he’s too elated now, and the high gets him daring. He springs up and nods plenty. ‘Battle! Now! Mark me you!’

“OK, let’s do it,” Minseok abruptly says, setting his glass down. Everyone starts shouting and cheering in confusion as Mark drags them outside in the night and snow.

“Wait a minute— _now?_ ” Doyoung yells, following them in the hall. “It’s cold outside! Jeno, put on your scarf!”

Taeyong comes up behind Doyoung and wraps a blanket around his shoulders, then hands him a cup of hot chocolate before bringing him along. On the front lawn of the house, Donghyuck runs with Mark to one side, while Minseok and Sehun go on the other. Everyone stands in the middle, watching them bring out their Pokemon. Donghyuck and Mark send out Emboar and Samurott, and Minseok and Sehun send out a [Dewgong](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dewgong_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and Skarmory. Right as Johnny calls the countdown, Donghyuck turns to Mark and kisses him. Whistles and cheering, then Mark takes his hand and smiles, snowflakes on his black hair and round eyes twinkling in the night. They turn to the battle, call their Pokemon forward, bigger and stronger than ever before, and [go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABZY83EBB_A).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone! words can't express the emotions I'm feeling right now, but I hope we can share these feelings at the end of a long journey! I can't believe I managed to write OT21 and 30 people in that last scene, it made me so emotional! I'm so happy to know NCT!! Thank you all so much from the beginning, thank you for reading with me, for commenting and always catching up with me! This has felt like a real journey and I'm so happy to have been able to share this work with you! I hope you guys liked this story, I definitely will cherish it in my heart forever! You've made this experience so amazing for me, and I hope I can see you guys in the future! 
> 
> Thank you a million times, thank you!! If you ever want to keep catching up with me or chat, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/couturistics)!
> 
> Everyone, take care of yourselves, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
